Son Of The Stars
by Elhini Prime
Summary: When I met the Autobots, I considered them like family. Brothers, sisters, and fathers that I never had. My feeling? Turns out it's more right than I knew at that time...but I can't tell them or any human. My mom says that if the world found out what I am, it'd reject me. But what can you do...when you're the son of Optimus Prime and Elita One? My name? Well, you already know it.
1. Prologue

**I got bit by a plot bunny. Plain and Simple. In TF Prime, Elita-One is never mentioned. In the fanfics about her, no one knows if she's alive or not...what if she was alive...but closer than anyone thought? What if right before Optimus left Cybertron, Elita was sparked...and was to have the Prime's heir? AU to my other TF Prime Fic.**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Prologue

You Must Go Without Me

Unknown POV

The War has lasted long. But on this day, much is wrong. I ran with my sparkmate and my younger sister towards the waiting vessel that would take us to a distant world. I did not know the world's name, nor did I care. All I knew, was that if we were to survive, we must depart immediately.

I stopped waiting for my sister to catch up.

"Sister, hurry!" I shouted, "The ship will not wait!"

"Go without me," she said, "I'll only slow you down!"

My sparkmate picked up my sister and began to carry her towards the ship, I followed closely behind.

"Autobots! Stop them!" a familiar voice shouted.

The three of us turned, and faced the warlord.

"Megatron," my sparkmate hissed, setting my sister down gently.

I placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Don't," I said, "Keep going to the ship, we must escape! Don't look back, just go!"

"But…"

"Go!" I said, picking up my sister.

My sparkmate nodded, grasped my servo firmly, and pulled both my sister and I along. The ship was so far away, how in Primus' name were we supposed to make it? The Decepticons fired upon the three of us, right as we made it to the courtyard. The ship's ramp was beginning to close.

I saw three familiar shapes in the doorway, three friends of my mate. They all tried to stop the ramp from rising, but the ship was too stubborn.

My sister cried out in pain and I stopped. My mate looked back at me with his royal blue optics.

"Go," I said, "We will find you, just go!"

"I won't leave you," he said stubbornly.

"Sweetspark," I said, "You must. Your survival is vital to our cause!"

"Your survival is vital to me," he said, grasping my servos.

I sighed.

"You are making this harder than it is already," I groaned, "I will not leave my sister, you must go!"

He didn't move.

I growled.

"Move!" I snapped, "We'll be fine!"

An explosion separated the two of us. And I heard his voice calling out, but getting cut off suddenly. My spark leaped up into my throat, had he…no…I would have felt it…

The ship's thrusters blazed and the vessel took off. I sighed in relief, my mate was safe.

For now.

I picked up my sister and ran into an alleyway, right as the Decepticons flooded the courtyard.

"Sister?" she asked, softly, "Where is your mate?"

"Safe," I said, stroking her helm, "Just as we will be. We will see him soon I assume."

I dearly hoped I was right.

For Arcee's sake.

For my mate's sake.

For our unborn sparkling's sake.

I am Elita One. And this is _my_ story.

**And that's the prologue. I rarely see any Elita centered stories, and I don't think this will be much of an exception, as big secrets are to be kept here. Next chapter, Elita and her sparkling arrive on Earth and learn to blend in with the human race.**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. New Name, New Life

**Got home from work, in the space of four hours...I got four reviews, four faves, and four follows! and 113 views! OMP! I LOVE you guys so much!  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 1

New Name, New Life

Elita POV

I stopped and put my servo on the side of the wall, venting heavily. My sister, Arcee, halted beside me.

"We are almost there," she said, "Just a little further."

"Go on without me," I muttered, "I can't move any further."

A sharp pain entered my systems I let out a hiss.

Arcee looked sympathetically at me.

"She's a strong one, my niece," she said, "Must get that from her mother."

"What makes you think it's a femme?" I said, "My sparkling could be a mech,"

"With that much fire?" Arcee snorted, "Please,"

"Optimus has that much fire," I said, "Always has, even before he became Prime, when he was just Orion Pax,"

"And you were just Ariel," Arcee said, "C'mon, this is likely the last ship on Cybertron to leave. You need to be on it, this is no place for a sparkling to be born."

I nodded and straightened up.

The ship was not far off and I knew it. Optimus had sent coordinates to me of his general location but somehow the Decepticons had found out.

And they were pursuing my sister, my sparkling, and I.

We kept going through the ruined streets, wondering how in a few cycles, this managed to happen? The streets were once teeming with mechs and femmes of both factions, trading and laughing….whereas now, they seem to be full of nothing but dead, cold, grey shells of their former inhabitants. My pede brushed against one of the fallen, and I stopped.

I knew who this was.

"Arcee," I said, "Stop!"

She glanced back at me, "Elita, we must go on! The ship is leaving in…"

She stopped, staring at the broken frame in front of us.

"Moonracer," she breathed, "Oh, dear Primus!"

I shuttered my optics, Moonracer was one of my dearest friends. Her Sparkmate, Perceptor…what had happened to him?

I looked around the alley, but I didn't see him.

"Elita…" Arcee whispered, "She died in his arms."

I whipped around, staring at my old friend's shell. The dull grey, lanky arm of Perceptor wrapped gently around her waist. The last thing my friend had seen, was the face of her mate.

I stood up, wincing as my sparkling gave another kick.

"May you find rest in the Well of All Sparks," I whispered.

I hadn't felt this way since Chromia offlined, Ironhide was distraught. I hadn't seen my brother in-law since then.

"Come on," Arcee whispered to me, gently pulling my arm, "Let's go. They're in a better place now."

"I sincerely hope so," I answered.

The ship wasn't far away from where we stood. Hmph, ship. _That_ is a major overstatement!

"It is an escape pod," I said, glowering at my sister, "Judging by its size…only one of us will fit."

"Well isn't that something," Arcee said, innocently.

Innocent my pede.

"You knew about this!" I accused.

"Well…" she said cheekily, "I knew you'd refuse to go if I couldn't come with…"

"And that is the exact reason why I'm not going!" I snapped.

"You're gonna go," she growled, "Whether you like it or not. I've programmed it to Optimus' coordinates,"

My spark leaped at the chance to see my mate, but no. I will not leave my sister.

"'Lita," Arcee pleaded, using Chromia's old pet name for me, "Please. I can handle myself. Besides, I was taught by one of the best tacticians on Cybertron!"

"You might have been taught by Prowl, Arcee," I said, "But you pranked him more often than not."

"What can I say," she said, "It's fun."

I stubbornly held my ground.

"Elita," she said, "I know you want me to come…but there's only room for one. You're carrying what is probably the last of our kind. Please don't let us die out because of your stubborn devotion!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off.

"You have your devotion to Optimus, and to your sparkling," she said, "I'll be fine, I had a good teacher…still do."

I sighed, there was no arguing with her.

I nodded slowly. She grinned and helped me in the pod.

"I'll join you soon," she said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," she replied as the door shut.

I placed my servo on the door, and she did the same, tears streamed from the both of our optics. The thrusters onlined and my sister stepped back right as the pod blasted off the ground.

I soon saw nothing but stars.

"Well, little one," I said softly, "It's just you and me now,"

There was a tiny click I fell into stasis.

…

**_Recharge Complete…_**  
**_Power Levels 100%_**  
**_Initiating final system checks…_**  
**_Stand by…_**  
**_Energon Levels (normal)_**  
**_Spark Rate (normal)_**

**_Mechanical Systems (error)_**  
**_Weapons Systems (error)_**  
**_T-Cog Functionality (error)_**  
**_Internal Systems (error)_**  
**_Back Systems (error)_**  
**_Processor (error)_**

When I awoke I immediately sensed something wasn't right. I was cold, so cold. The stars blazed overhead, but not in patterns I recognized.

Everything felt wrong, wrong place, wrong…oh everything.

I shakily stood up, and that's when I saw it.

I bit back a scream of shock as I looked at my frame. Pale, slender, _no armor_. I stumbled over to the banks of the trench my vessel had created. There was a liquid inside of it that I didn't recognize. It was clear, I tasted it but there was no taste, and there was no smell.

But I could see my reflection.

Soft, yet angular features, much like the ones in my other form; long jet black wire-like substances covering the top of my helm or whatever it was now. It seemed however, that my optics remained the same.

A sharp, piercing blue. But, they did not emit light! They looked fragile, and wet…

What was I?

I held my small, delicate servo over my spark, seeking my sparkling…

It wasn't there!

A sharp kick went through my frame from my abdomen, I noticed that there was a large bulge there. I placed my servos over it…

Ah, there you are, Sweetspark.

I relaxed just a bit and sat with my back against the trench. What was going to happen to my sparkling and I now?

Suddenly, I heard voices.

I jumped up and started in a defensive position.

If the Decepticons were going to offline me now…they'll have a Pit of a time trying.

A thin beam of light shone across my optics, and I shut them, turning my helm away.

"Ty!" a voice shouted, "There's someone down there!"

"I'm coming May!" a distinctly male voice said.

What kind of designations were those?

"Who are you?" the first voice said, much closer, "Are you hurt? Where did you come from?"

I tilted my helm back to the source of the voice and gaped at what I saw.

The voice's owner…

Looked like I did now.

It was a femme, and older femme, but a femme nonetheless. I somehow knew that she wouldn't harm me…she reminded me of my carrier before she offlined.

"I'm May," she said, "May Darby."

"I am Elita," I answered softly, "Elita One."

"That's a strange name," May Darby said, "And…Oh! Ty! Grab that blanket! This poor girl's soaked!"

Girl?

A sharp pain dug into my abdomen, I shot my servo to it. And I realized what was wrong…

My sparkling wanted to be born.

"May Darby," I whispered, trembling as I fell, "I require some assistance…I am about to deliver…"

May Darby's optics widened and she called up to the top of the trench.

"TY!" she shouted, "I need…no, drop that blanket! Help me get this girl up to the house! She's going into labor!"

An elderly mech looped his arms around me and picked me up, staggering up to the top of the trench. There was a building not too far from where I had crashed, and we were heading towards it.

Another pain dug into me and I cried out.

The next moments were fuzzy, I could not tell you more about what happened if I tried. All I can remember is that there was much pain, screaming, and then…just as I felt I was going to offline…

A second, higher pitched cry shattered the stillness.

"It's a boy," the male voice said.

My optics flashed open and I saw May Darby holding _my_ sparkling.

"Give…me…sparkling…_mine_," I panted, reaching.

May Darby handed my sparkling to me and I looked at him in wonder.

His helm was covered in fine blue-black wire, just as mine was. But what really shocked me, was when he opened his optics…

They were _exactly_ like his father's, a bright, glowing royal blue that twinkled with an electric blue tinge. They held that same look in them that made me fall in love with the mech that was once called Orion Pax.

"What are you going to name him?" the one named Ty, May Darby's mate, said.

"Name?" I said in wonder, "I thought I had more time to think of one…"

"What's his father's name?" May Darby asked.

Optimus Prime. But, my sparkling reminded me of Orion Pax.

"Orion," I said, "Orion was his sire's name,"

"You make him sound like he's a horse," May Darby scolded, "The boy is a human being for crying out loud."

Ooooh, so _that's_ what I was now…

"How 'bout Leo?" Ty Darby asked.

I looked at him, shaking my helm.

"Ty and I have a baby book if you'd like to see it," May Darby said, "We had some circled just in case we had children…unfortunately, we weren't able to."

Ty Darby handed me a beat up, lavender book, and I flipped through the pages.

"Aaron, Cade, Jacob, Ronald, Timothy, Wyatt," I whispered, "There are so many…"

But none of them seemed right for the child of the Prime…

"What about this one?" May Darby asked, pointing at a name.

I looked at where she was pointing and I smiled.

**Jackson: God has been gracious; has shown favor**

Primus has indeed been gracious to me and has shown favor to us both.

"It is perfect," I said.

"What's his last name?" Ty Darby asked.

I bit my lip, should I choose a name?

"Do you know his father's last name?" May Darby asked.

"I know him as Orion," I said, "But…you both have shown much kindness to me, and my son. Would it be permissible…to take your 'last name'?"

"May?" Ty Darby asked.

"Welcome to the family, Elita Darby," May Darby said.

"I would…like to change my name as well," I said, "Just for safety reasons…"

"Sure," May Darby, my new carrier, said, "Go ahead and choose."

I looked at the list of names in the book…

One stuck out.

And I made my decision.

"You are May Darby," I said solemnly, "So I…am June Darby."

**I am evil, yes I know. I'll explain human Elita (June) and little Jack later...seeing as it's a gift of a certain sparkling...'Cee got off Cybertron, as mentioned in the episode _Out of The Past_. I heard so many pairings of Moonracer and Perceptor and I thought it was sweet. Yes, Chromia is gone :(. It explains a bit about TF Prime. And now that the awkward arrival to earth is over...I might actually get started into Prime itself. Might start with a little snippet that's not in the Prime Universe, and then snap to it. It'll be mostly Elita's (June) POV for a while, but eventually it will switch to Jack.  
**

**Speaking of Jack, I have 3 names for when he gets older and becomes Prime. (Big fan of the human Prime, can't you tell?) Please vote for them when you get the chance...'cause I can't decide.**

**Names are all in latin (most Prime names are ex: Optimus-best, noble)**

**Ultimus Prime-last Prime  
**

******Absconditus Prime-hidden Prime  
**

**********Peregrinus Prime**-wanderer Prime  


** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Prime Legacy

**Over Four hundred views! *Swoons* You guys are awesome. BTW, there is a poll on my profile for the new Prime's name, please help me out a bit! Thanks!**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 2

Prime Legacy

Elita POV

It has been nearly seventeen years since our arrival on Earth. My son has grown into a fine young man, his personality seems to match his father dead on. His courage, his gentleness, his responsibility, his sense of honor, and a fiery protectiveness that I have rarely seen in all my years of life.

I have become very familiar with my new form, my new life, so much that Elita has become a side of me that is rarely shown. The outgoing femme I once was has been replaced by the timid woman I am now. I had gone to a medical school, since I figured I could better help my son by becoming a medic instead of a soldier. Within the span of five years, I had earned the title of Nurse Darby and Jack and I settled in Jasper, Nevada.

And only a few days ago…he shows up with a _motorcycle_ of all things! I had seen the accidents caused by those things and I was not insanely happy that my son now had one…

There was something not right with _that_ bike…I didn't know what it was…but something was off about it…

I supposed that I was just wary of vehicles in general, seeing as I refused to get into the car that my adoptive parents had bought for me until I had inspected _every_ inch of it for insignias…then again, if could be a Neutral…

I swear, that car has it out for me…it will not start when I want it to, it stalls in the middle of the road, and it locks itself…on purpose!

Although, the main reason for my discomfort was that it was strange being _inside_ a vehicle when I actually once was one.

There are days when I long for what I once was, but when I see my son, my Jack, I cannot feel the regret anymore.

There was the fact, however, of how we ended up like this…

It wasn't until Jack had turned three years of age that I discovered what exactly had happened.

…..

Fourteen Years Earlier:

It was late that night, and Jack was asleep in his room. That very day was the one that Jack's name had shortened from Jackson to Jack, simply because the day-care members didn't want to call him Jackson all the time. I did not mind…much.

So my Jackson had become Jack, but I still called him by his real name if he was in trouble.

But strange things happen in the night, and this was no exception.

I had just walked past his room to check on him…when I saw him.

In the bed was not my human son…

It was a Cybertronian youngling.

My Jack…if he had been born on our home world.

His armor was deep blue, much like where his father had it, but in the place of the red his father had, there was black and silver. His helm looked much like his father's, even with a tiny little crest.

I could not help but stare.

The moon shone through the window, painting the youngling's armor with light blue-white. And I stood amazed.

Jack's frame blurred suddenly and he seemed to revert back to his human form. A tiny, onyx-haired three year-old contentedly holding his ratty old teddy-bear that his 'grandmother' had given him as his other hand was in his mouth, sucking his thumb.

It was an adorable sight, but it made me wonder…

What caused him to show his heritage? That was no holoform and the only other explanation…but no!

Could it be?

I had heard stories that the ones destined to become Primes were given certain gifts that were known as Legacies by Primus…and I knew this was actually true.

Orion was very nearly indestructible and always healed quickly…much more quickly than any one I knew.

And he became Prime.

Could Jack be a future Prime as well?

His Legacy…was it a defense? If he was born on Cybertron and became a soldier under his father's guidance…could he be able to switch his faction? To look like a Decepticon, but still be an Autobot?

If it was a Prime's Legacy…and he was able to change _me_ as well as himself…then he was destined to be a very powerful Prime…perhaps even more so than his father.

I walked out and leaned against the wall.

His uncle would seek to destroy him.

…..

I had silenced my spark signature long ago, so that _if_ a Cybertronian landed upon this planet, they would not find me or Jack.

I do not know if the War has come to this planet, I do not know if the coordinates keyed into the escape pod were the correct ones, but this…this I do know…

If the Decepticons find us, they _will_ kill both me and my Jack.

And I will not let them even try.

Present Day:

June POV

I looked up from the kitchen sink as loud thudding came from the hallway.

"Jack!" I said, "Walk please!"

"Sorry Mom," he said, sheepishly as he came into the kitchen, "Little excited today,"

"And why is that?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Miko, Raf and some of our other friends are going out for a bit of a hike," he said, his blue eyes sparkling, "There's supposed to be a surprise by the time we get done."

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?" I asked, "I could have made you a lunch to take,"

"Mooom," he groaned, "I'm seventeen, not seven…"

I flicked some soap suds in his direction and chuckled as he ducked. He came back up and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Soooo…can I go now?" he asked.

"Who's going to feed you then?" I asked.

"Dr. Williams is bringing some food,"

"Jackson Darby," I said, eyes narrowed, "If I find out you get sick on eating so many of her fajitas _again_…"

"What!" he protested, "They're _amazing_! Mr. Castora said he's going to give me the recipe so that _you_ can make them!"

"I'll not have that unhealthy…stuff…in my house," I warned, playfully whacking him with a wooden spoon.

"Ow! But Mom, she makes them totally healthy!" he whined, "C'mon, Mom, _pleeeese?_"

He gave me the kicked puppy look.

I shook the wooden spoon at him.

"Nuh uh," I growled playfully, "That don't work with me, Jack."

He sighed, looking down.

Agh, Primus, I hate it when he does that. I'm going to regret this…

"Fine," I sighed.

His head jerked up and he smiled. His eyes flickered with that mischievous electric blue spark, just like his father's used to. He embraced me.

"Thanks Mom!" he shouted, letting go and running out to the garage to his motorcycle, "See ya!"

"And be careful!" I shouted back.

"I will!"

And the engine revved, dying away all too soon. I finished up the dishes and stood at the window, watching him go down the street. A seed of worry planted itself in my spark.

What if today was the day they found him? What if he got hurt? What if…?

I shook my head and sighed, it would be a long, _long_ day.

**Ok, so the reason for the switch between Elita and June is simple: Elita is more formal, June obviously isn't. The idea of "Legacies" comes from _I Am Number Four_ (Good book). Optimus' Legacy is his near indestructibility (have you _seen_ how many times they kill him off and he just keeps coming back?) Jack's legacy comes from the G1 Character Punch/Counterpunch: a mech that can switch factions (perfect spy!) Jack's Legacy goes beyond that, in his human form, he can change even his race. **

**Dr. Williams and Mr. Castora are two of my OCs from my other fic. Mr. Ben Castora is Jack's engineering teacher, Dr. Williams is Ben's mother and she works with June (June is her assigned nurse). For more details on the two, check out my other TF fics (From Dusk to Dawn gives you a better idea of the characters). **

**The next chapter will probably be in Jack's POV, and the rest of my OC's make an appearance. (Like I said, this one is slightly AU from my other Prime fic)**

**Results so far in Name Poll**

**Ultimus Prime-2  
**

******Absconditus Prime-1  
**

**********Peregrinus Prime**-1  


** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Busted

**Over 900 views in three/four days! WOW!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 3

Busted

Jack POV

When Arcee and I got back into the Autobot Base, I kinda felt out of place.

Everyone…had _snowsuits?_

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"You seriously forgot that we were going to Alaska?" a young woman with light brown hair and sea green eyes asked.

"I thought you said we were going on a hike, Amber!" I protested.

"We are," a dark-haired man with emerald colored eyes said, my teacher, Mr. Castora, "Just…a little up north."

A blonde young woman leaped down from the railing, her dusty gold wings flaring slightly to keep her balance. She straightened up and walked over to me, her dark, sapphire eyes staring at me. The one thing that stood out, however, was the odd, crescent moon-shaped scar over her left eye.

This was Dusk. The adopted daughter of Optimus Prime. She was the second of the two Primes that resided in the base, Skyfyre Prime.

"You don't have a snowsuit?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, then you're slagged," she shrugged.

You've _got_ to be kidding me.

Bumblebee gave an irritated buzz, Dusk stuck her tongue out at him. I don't know what was said, and I don't think I wanted to know.

Dusk looked back at me, a wicked grin on her face. I didn't like that look…it never ended well…

"Gotcha," she snickered, walking behind the computer consol, snagging a dark blue snowsuit, and tossing it over at me, "You should've seen your face, Jack,"

And then there are those times that you wouldn't know she's a Prime.

"I'd get suited up if I were you," Amber said, "Dusk might force us all to go and strand you here,"

"I WOULD NOT DO THAT!" Dusk yelled.

"You would too!"

I sighed as the two fought and I left to go get changed.

…..

I walked out into the main hangar barely able to move.

"I feel like the Pillsbury Dough-Boy," I grumbled.

"You look like one too!" Miko snickered, "If he was a Smurf…"

That got a laugh out of Dusk and Amber.

"Everyone ready to go?" my teacher asked.

"I can't believe it!" Raf said, almost jumping up and down in excitement, "I'm going to see _snow_!"

"See it," Dusk said, "And play in it…Dad still needs to keep his promise and give you that snowball."

She glared up at Optimus, who gave a slight nod. I bit back a grin, wondering how big exactly that snowball would be.

The Groundbridge fired up, filling the room with the familiar green, silver and blue glow. Dusk stepped up to the edge of the 'Bridge.

"Everyone ready?" she asked, "Good! Let's roll!"

I followed her into the Groundbridge, finally stepping out into the cold. I rubbed my arms, even with the bulky snowsuit, I was freezing.

Guess it's what I get for living in the desert my whole life.

The others came out behind me, Raf looked around the landscape in awe.

"Snow!" he laughed, "Real snow!"

"Yo, Jack!" Dusk's voice called.

I turned, only to have something cold and hard ram into the side of my face. I stumbled back, reaching up to touch the spot where I was hit. Snow came away from my cheek while Dusk was doubled over, laughing.

"That was _so_ not cool!" I growled, gathering up a snowball in my gloved hands.

She didn't see.

"Hey Dusk!" I shouted, throwing the snowball with all I had, "Think fast!"

The Halfling girl looked up at my voice, saw the incoming snowball…and tilted her body just a fraction of an inch away from it.

The snowball ended up hitting Miko in the back of the head.

"JACK!" she howled, "I'm gonna get you for that!"

Uh oh.

Miko rolled up an arsenal of snowballs and began throwing them. I ran, hiding behind Optimus' leg. The Prime looked down at the snow battle…and calmly moved aside.

Aw, scrap.

Now I needed to find a new hiding spot.

"Don't even think about it," Arcee said, backing away, "You're not using me as a shield."

I groaned and hid behind the nearest tree instead, creating my own arsenal.

Dusk started laughing again, but her laughter turned to a gasp when a very, _very_ big snowball smacked into her. She whipped around, facing her assailant.

"'BEE!" she shrieked.

The yellow scout chirped and whistled with laughter.

"Ok then," Dusk growled, "You wanna play rough, big brother? _Fine_, I'll play rough."

'Bee let out a single, worried chirp and started to back away from his adopted sister…until Dusk threw a snowball right in his faceplates.

"Take that!" Dusk yelled, throwing another ball, "And that! And then some!"

_Splat! Splat! Splat!_

'Bee looked like he had buttons down the front of his armor. Everyone laughed, even Optimus cracked a smile. Dusk cocked her head, a sly grin forming on her face.

Oh boy.

She flew up to 'Bee's shoulder and whispered into his audio. His optics lit up mischievously.

This…could not be good.

I looked from the two prankster siblings to the rest of the 'Bots.

"Oh, Optimus…" Dusk crooned.

The Prime turned to face her…only to be sent stumbling back from the barrage of snowballs thrown by his son and daughter.

He cleared the snow from his faceplate, a strange light entering his optics. The royal blue flashed a bright electric blue…

And so began the war.

There was no one that remained clean of snow, though I'd say Arcee remained the cleanest.

We were having so much fun, that we didn't notice the sun beginning to go down behind the mountains, painting the sky with fiery colors.

Everyone stopped to watch the sun go down, but it was when we wet and snow sodden humans began shivering that the 'Bots decided that we should head back to base.

When we all were back in our normal clothes, Dr. Williams brought out the food.

Needless to say, we all fell on the food like Scraplets. I bit into my fajita, tasting the spicy goodness. I looked over at Raf, whose spiky, wild hair had gotten even wilder with the melting snow.

"You have fun?" I asked him.

He nodded, eyes sparkling.

"It was awesome!" he said, "And Optimus did give me my snowball…"

"More like he dropped it on you!" Amber snickered.

"Because you nailed him in the face!"

Everyone started laughing, well, everyone except Ratchet, but then again, he never laughs at anything.

I looked at my watch, and felt my blood run cold.

It was nine forty five.

"Arcee!" I shouted, "We need to go, now!"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom's going to kill me," I moaned, "I'll be breaking curfew…"

"Let's go then," she said, transforming.

"See ya soon, Jack!" Dusk said, waving.

"Bye, Jack!" Raf and Miko called.

And Arcee and I raced out.

* * *

June POV

Where is he!? He's supposed to be here by now! I tapped my foot as I waited behind the garage door.

I checked my watch again. He's got one minute to get here or I'll…

"…Mom's a light sleeper, and I don't think she'd understand about…" came Jack's voice as he began to open the door.

"Understand _what_, Jack," I growled icily, "You breaking curfew for the _third _time this month?"

He froze and slowly turned around.

"Mom," he stuttered.

"Or why your boss called about you missing _another_ shift at work?" I demanded, "Or maybe the email I received from your art history teacher who's concerned that you've been falling asleep in class!"

"Kee…! Well," Jack said, shrugging, "Two words, Mom, 'art' and 'history'!"

"Tell me the rumors aren't true, Jack, tell me you're not racing that motorcycle," I pleaded.

His eyes flickered electric blue, like they always did when he was flustered.

"Wha…whoa, where did you hear that!" he protested, "I…"

"Small town, people talk," I said, shrugging, "I work in an _emergency_ room, Jack, I've seen what can happen! So _please_, tell me you haven't fallen in with a bad crowd!"

He looked like I had hit him.

"What?!" he cried, "N-no! Nononononono! My friends are the good crowd, _seriously_ good!"

Uh huh.

"I let you have that bike because you convinced me that you were mature enough to handle it," I said, "But I think you might need a gentle reminder…"

"Message received, Mom, loud and clear," he said, grabbing the bike's handlebars and starting to wheel it into the garage, "I'm glad we had this talk…"

You're not going to be glad when I finish what I'm saying…

"I meant, let's see if a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick," I said, walking back to the house.

"But…!"

* * *

Jack POV

I wasn't allowed to be with Arcee? Really!?

"But…!" I protested.

"No buts!" Mom growled, her eyes flashing brightly, "You're grounded from everything but school and work."

Aw, man, this stinks. It couldn't get any worse…could it?

"And if you want to take a bike to either…" Mom threatened, "You'll _pedal_."

She pointed to the old 10 speed that had been rusting away ever since Arcee came to stay…

You had to open your _big_ mouth, didn't you Jack?

"Serious face, Jack," Mom growled, "If I see that motorcycle out of the garage…"

She let the threat go unfinished.

Her icy gaze softened and she gave me a kiss on my forehead. There was a slight tingle when she did, like always. Not uncomfortable, I felt safe when it happened.

"Now…go wash up and get some sleep," she said, straightening up, "I love you."

And she went inside.

I sighed as I wheeled Arcee into the garage.

"I'll miss you while you're grounded," Arcee said, smugly.

"Oh, don't worry Arcee," I sighed, "I'll visit you here every day,"

"Uh, Jack?" she said, "I won't be here. Sitting on my back tires for two weeks is not an option!"

"No, no!" I said, "You've seen Mom's serious face!"

I sighed.

"I feel badly enough that I've had to lie to her all this time but if you're not _here_?" I asked, "She's going to think I'm blowing her off!"

"Deep breaths, Jack," Arcee said, "Your mom works late nights, I'll try to be back in the garage before she gets home."

I gave a sigh of relief.

"But…"

I cringed, I don't like that word

**Next chapter will be the storyline of Crisscross  
**

**Results so far in Name Poll**

**Ultimus Prime-6  
**

******Absconditus Prime-3  
**

**********Peregrinus Prime**-1 (You guys really don't like this one, do you?)  


** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Worst Nightmare

**Over 1000 views! WOW! Ok, this one here starts right after Jack's grounding. June has a nightmare which becomes eerily similar to what she is about to go through. The dream gets a little gory at the end, but then again...its a sadistic spider we're talking about...  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in June/Elita's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

**Legend:**

_"Thoughts/dreams"_

**"Cybertronian"**

Chapter 4

Worst Nightmare

June POV

I had just fallen asleep that night when my nightmares acted up again. Ever since Jack's Legacy developed, they've plagued me. This one was no exception.

_I was in what looked like a shipyard, but I was bound in something…I didn't know what it was, except that it was sticky, and it clung to my armor._

_Looks like I was my normal self in this dark dream, most of the time I was June Darby, not Elita One._

_I struggled against my bonds, trying to find a way free, but it was useless._

_"Mom?" Jack's voice called from below me, "MOM!"_

_I looked down, trying to see him. Where did he go?_

_"Jack?" I cried, looking around._

_The moon broke through the clouds…and I saw him._

_Just as I was my true self, so was Jack. I could not believe how much he looked like Optimus. He stood just as tall as, if not a bit shorter than, his father. His royal blue optics searched the shipyard as the moon shone behind him, painting a beautiful silhouette._

_"Mom!" he cried again._

_"Jaaack!" I yelled, struggling._

_He saw me, a slightly relieved look crossed his silver face as he ran towards me. A smile lit up his faceplates as he finally reached me._

_"I found you!" he said, his optics shining brighter than ever as he began to get me free._

_"And so have I," another, deeper, voice said with a gentleness that eased my nerves._

_A large, black servo placed itself over my son's. I stared in shock as I looked at my sparkmate's familiar frame._

_"Optimus," I breathed._

_"Elita," he answered, "Jack. I have found you both at last,"_

_Suddenly, both my mate and my son froze, deploying a sword from their right servos and a blaster from their left. I heard a faint clinking sound…_

_I knew that sound._

_It couldn't be…she disappeared after she offlined Tailgate…_

_Bright, purple optics shone eerily in the dark night, the shadow of the monstrous demon in spider form fell over my son and my mate. This perfectly explained why I despised the eight-legged freaks. _

_"Jack! Optimus! Look out!" I screamed._

_Jack turned around, almost dreamlike, to face the demon that caused my sister so much pain. _

_And I watched, unable to do anything…_

_As one of the six, spider-like legs pierced right through his spark._

_Jack gave a strangled cry as he collapsed to his knees, I screamed as energon splattered against me._

_Jack looked up at me, optics flickering weakly to the time of his failing spark._

_"M-mom…" he whimpered._

_And I watched…_

_As the light flickered and died from my son's royal blue optics._

_Optimus yelled and charged at the demon, sword raised to strike her down._

_Another screech of metal rending through metal, another cry of pain…_

_And I watched in despair, as Optimus fell next to my son._

"NOOOOOOOOO! OPTIMUS! JACK!" I screamed, shooting upright, hand to my spark.

I panted, staring around the familiar landscape of my room. I slumped back into my bed.

It was all a dream…

Just a dream.

The doorknob turned slightly and Jack came in, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You ok?" he asked, softly.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just…just a bad dream."

"You know…" he started, an electric blue light flickering in his eyes.

Uh oh.

"You said I should get some sleep," he kept going, "Kinda hard to do when you're screaming your head off,"

"Ha, ha," I said, sarcastically, "Go to bed."

"Or you'll ground me again?"

"Watch it, Mister," I warned, tiredly shaking a finger at him, "I brought you into this world…"

"And you can take me out," he yawned, "Yeah, yeah, good night, Mom,"

He came over and embraced me; I returned it, just grateful that he was alive and well.

* * *

Jack POV

I sighed as I walked out to my ten-speed. It felt weird riding a non-transforming vehicle, not having someone to talk to while you cruised down the road. I looked mournfully out at the desert, knowing that out under a huge mesa…was a base full of friends.

It felt just…wrong not going out there after work. Maybe I could call Ratchet for a 'Bri…No, NO! I can't just blow Mom off like that. I made a promise to her.

My cell phone rang and I picked it up. Mom.

"Hey, Ma," I said, wheeling my bike out of the rack.

"Jack, I hope you're not planning to eat takeout tonight!" she said, happily, "I took my break early so I could make my grounded son a good wholesome dinner!"

My blood ran cold.

Arcee.

Was she at the house?

I sure hope so.

"O-Organic tofu…_awesome_," I said, trying not to gag, "Hey, uh, car beats ten-speed, uh, I'll be home soon, love you bye!"

I hung up and quickly dialed Arcee's comm number.

"Come on, pick up pick up _pick up!_" I growled, there was a click on the phone.

_"Yes, Jack?"_ Arcee sighed.

"Arcee!" I cried, relieved, "You wouldn't be in the garage right now…?"

I started out of the parking lot and went down the street.

_"Negative, Jack,"_ she replied, _"Can we talk about this later?"_

I heard blaster fire in the background.

"NO!" I shouted, "Mom's on her way home! If you don't race back there _right now_ I will be _grounded_ for _life_!"

She went silent for a bit.

"And Mom will make me _sell_ you for _spare parts_."

More blaster fire, then…

_"'Bee! Can you handle it?"_

There was some chirping in the background.

_"I'll get there as fast as I can,"_ Arcee sighed, _"Ratchet! I need a 'Bridge!"_

"Thank you thank you _thank you_!" I rushed as I hung up.

* * *

June POV

I pulled up to the driveway and turned off the car. The sun was setting and it made the desert look almost like home. I smiled sadly, home was where I couldn't reach it now.

I walked into the house…and paused right outside the garage door.

Jack would never break his promise, so why was I worried?

I sighed.

"I must be out of my mind," I said, turning the doorknob and peeking into the garage…

* * *

Jack POV

I panted heavily as I pulled up the driveway. I am _never_ doing that again! And I'm gonna _tell_ Arcee that!

I stopped my bike and took a breather. Maybe Arcee made it here in…

"JACK!" Mom yelled.

Or…maybe not.

"Jackson William Darby!" Mom growled, stalking out of the house to stand in front of the garage, her eyes flashing angrily, "I can't _believe_ you disobeyed me! _Where_ is the motorcycle!?"

I shrank down.

Mom when she's mad…made Megatron seem like the nicest guy in the Universe.

A green flash lit up the walls of the garage, shining through the glass at the top. Arcee, your timing is horrible.

"Uhhhh….what do you mean?" I asked, innocently opening the garage door, "She's right where I left her,"

Mom's eyes narrowed and she turned around. Her hands dropped to her sides as she critically stared at Arcee's alt.

* * *

June POV

I stared at the bike that had _not _been there a few minutes ago. How did it…? Could it…? NO! We were alone, I _knew_ this.

I turned around to face him.

"Did you get one of your _crew_ to sneak it in?" I demanded, "Or did you just _walk_ it up again?"

Jack closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Ok, Mom," he sighed, defeated, "Do…you really want to know?"

I looked at him expectantly. That would be a nice start, Jack.

"Fasten your seatbelts…" he said, straightening up, "My motorcycle is a sentient robotic organism from a distant planet part of a team stationed…here on Earth…fighting a secret war. Aaand…I spend most of my time after school hanging with her crew."

Ok, I'll admit, I was _not_ expecting that.

He couldn't possibly know…could he?

Could the War have come here unknown by me? Could Megatron be here?

Could…_he_ be here as well?

I dismissed that part. I would have sensed him.

My son wheeled his ten-speed to the wall and stood by his motorcycle.

"Jack…" I sighed.

"An-and the coolest thing…" he continued, "_This_ isn't her actual form! She's actually a giant robot that can transform into a vehicle!"

Oh, dear Primus he knows!

I can't let him think that I know as well…

"Enough, Jack," I said.

"It's ok, Arcee," he said, "Show yourself."

I about fell over.

Ar…Arcee?

My sister?

My son's _motorcycle?!_

No, no, no, NO! It can't be! He's got to be making it up! But…where else could he have heard that name?

_"Maybe he does know,"_ the part of me that was Elita One said softly, _"Maybe now is the time to tell him?"_

_"Maybe it's the reason _not_ to tell him!"_ the part of me that was June Darby retorted, _"It could get him killed!"_

I fought with myself on what to do…but it was the bike (or my sister? I don't know) that made my decision.

There was nothing but silence from it.

"Sh-she's shy," Jack stuttered, his eyes flickering, "A-Arcee…"

Well, that settles it. Arcee was never shy. She wasn't afraid to let you know what she thought and what she was going to do about it.

"Really," he said, "No more hiding, no more lies…"

I looked at him, sadly.

He kicked the bike.

"Come on, roll out already!"

I remember when his father started telling his troops that. Ah, the good old days.

"So…" I started, "Um…the bad crowd you've been hanging out with…is a science fiction club?"

He looked at the ground, face turning a vibrant red. I looked at my watch.

"I have to get back to work," I said, looking back up at him, "We will continue this when I get home,"

* * *

Jack POV

"Thanks for the support, _partner_," I said sarcastically.

"Don't blame me!" Arcee defended, "Remember…"

"I know, I know," I sighed, "you don't exist."

I bit my lip.

"I'm going out for a while," I muttered, "See you in a bit."

* * *

June POV

I walked out to my car after my shift. The stars blazed overhead, just like they did seventeen years ago.

"If you were here now, Optimus," I sighed, "What would you do about this? I mean, maybe I'm being too hard on Jack…but he _lied_ and the only way he's going to learn is if I stick to my…my…"

A car suddenly pulled up behind me, I whipped around just as two men in black (haha, yeah funny) opened the door. I let out a gasp and began to back up.

Come on, Elita, you've faced worse than this!

The men pointed a gun at me, some sort of electricity discharged and slammed into me.

Ok, maybe not this bad…

The last thing I saw was the stars up above.

Jack, Optimus, I'm so sorry.

* * *

Jack POV

I coasted up the driveway and opened the garage door only to see Arcee sitting in the garage. I smiled a bit.

"Arcee, is Mom home yet?" I asked, "I didn't see her car,"

"Dunno," she replied, "I just 'Bridged from base to beat her here...oh! And there's a package for you!"

Ah, I see it.

I picked up the manila envelope and upended it, spilling what looked like a gaming device on the workbench.

The device turned on.

_"Hello, Jack!"_ a male voice said.

I knew that voice…

Arcee transformed and knelt next to me.

"Silas…" she growled.

"W-what is it?" I asked, "What's goin' on?

"MECH," she hissed.

I felt like a bucket of ice went down my spine.

"They know where I live!?" I asked, my voice pitching upwards at the end.

"We know things about your family that even you don't know," he said, evilly, "For example; do you know where your mother is?"

A fire built up in me…

_"Mom?" _I thought, _"What have I dragged her into!?"_

"What did you…?" I asked, panicking.

"Understand, Jack," Silas said, "We have no intention of hurting her…In fact, we'd like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible."

There was a pause.

Here comes the catch…

"I just need you and Arcee to follow the coordinates programmed into this communicator."

Ding, ding, ding.

"They'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up," Silas finished.

Arcee put her servo to her comm link.

"Ratchet," she whispered, "I…"

There was a horrible high pitched ringing sound. I bit back a yell and covered my ears as my head started to throb painfully. Arcee gave a sharp scream of pain. I forgot my own pain and rushed to help her.

"Arcee!" I cried, putting a hand on her shoulder as she continued to hold her helm.

The throbbing got worse and worse until I finally broke down and covered my right ear with my free hand.

"Oh I'm sorry," Silas said, not sounding sorry in the slightest, "Did I not mention that the communicator's signal scrambles our signal…and her brain?"

"Monster…" I growled, lowly.

"Any break in communication or attempt to contact the other Autobots and Miss Darby…Well…I wouldn't want you two to feel responsible for the outcome."

The sound suddenly died, and so did the throbbing. Arcee shook her helm violently, like a dog ridding itself of water.

I glared at the communicator, wanting nothing more to smash it, _The Avengers_ Hulk style…but…

I needed it to get to Mom.

I picked up my helmet and looked at my partner.

"Let's roll," I said.

And we zipped out of the garage and down the streets of Jasper.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all this," I whispered, "I…"

"Jack," Arcee said, reassuringly, "MECH is only after me, once they get what they want…they'll let your mom go."

"That's not exactly reassuring," I snapped, then let my voice go softer, "You're family too."

Somehow…that felt exactly right.

I looked at the communicator.

"Make a left," I said, suddenly.

"Hang on," Arcee growled as she made an extremely sharp turn, my knee brushed the pavement.

I saw the place we were heading…It was an abandoned cement quarry.

We slowed in front of the main building, I put the communicator devil device in my back pocket.

A tiny dot of ruby light appeared on my grey shirt. Then another, and another…

Laser pointers.

I gripped Arcee's handlebars tight.

"So…what's the plan?" I asked her.

"The usual," she growled.

"I hate that plan," I groaned.

Arcee revved her engine and we sped through the ranks of MECH soldiers, they fired on us and I ducked low over the handlebars as we screeched into the warehouse.

I dismounted and looked around.

"Mom?" I asked, taking off my helmet.

"Looking for June?" a dark, sadistic female voice asked, "She's hanging around here _somewhere_."

I looked up, startled and saw _her_. Arcee transformed and stood protectively in front of me.

"Airachnid," she growled, getting into a defensive position.

The Spider 'Con shot webbing at Arcee, binding her arms tight to her sides.

"What's she doing here!?" I demanded, my voice trembling slightly.

Now, I'm not going to tease Mom for being afraid of spiders…especially since _this _spider tried taking off my _head_!

The MECH soldiers stalked in as Airachnid dropped from the ceiling.

"Help them," Arcee pleaded, "They're human, like you! You can't let Airachnid…!"

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself," Silas said coolly as he nodded to one of the soldiers.

The soldier lifted a gun and fired a stream of electricity into Arcee. She gave a short scream and fell to the concrete floor, unconscious.

"Arcee!" I shouted, coming to her side.

"You and I will have a private session later," Airachnid growled at Arcee's motionless form, "Promise!"

"Gentlemen," Silas said.

The soldiers went over to me and took my phone and the communicator.

I tensed, wanting to fight, but I was afraid that I'd put not only mine and Arcee's lives in jeopardy, but my mom's as well.

"I'm still learning about humankind," Airachnid said, stalking forwards, "But one thing is clear to me Jack…you people care deeply about family. Therefore the sweetest revenge I could _possibly_ devise is to make you _watch_ as I take your family _apart_."

I glared at her, unimpressed but still very, _very_ angry.

"If you hurt my mother I'll…" I threatened.

"You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you, Jack?" she asked, "So I'll give you the opportunity to _save_ your mother. I've stashed her close by…"

There's always a catch with this one…

I heard a faint beeping and turned to a clock, ticking the seconds away.

11:53:01

11:53:00

And so on.

"If you can rescue her before the stroke of twelve…" Airachnid purred, "I will let both of you go, unharmed. Deal?"

"And if I can't?" I snarled.

She smirked, her cloying alto laugh reverberating through my frame, "What do you think?"

I walked up to Silas, and pounded my fists on the grown man's chest.

"Please," I begged, "Don't let her do this! You can let us go, w-we won't tell anyone!"

Silas shoved me, causing me to fall on my rear.

"Enough," Silas growled.

Airachnid bent down to my level.

"Yes, Jack," she jeered, "Man up already,"

She looked at the clock.

"Six minutes!" she said, wonderingly.

I stood, and ran out of the building as fast as I could.

"Mom?" I cried as I ran, "MOM!"

* * *

Authoress POV

Airachnid left the warehouse to check on her prey. June Darby lay forlornly on a platform high above the ground. The Decepticon Rogue femme began to weave a cocoon of webbing to place the nurse in.

June groaned in her slumber, her head lolling around.

Airachnid froze, just for a moment, to watch the human's reaction…just to see if she'd wake.

To her disappointment, the captive human didn't wake. But to her shock, she caught what the human said in her sleep.

"Can't leave," the human muttered, "go ahead, Optimus, leave. We will be fine…"

How did she know the Prime? Had they met?

"…How did I? Jack…_Legacy_...Prime?"

The Decepticon cocked her helm, extremely confused. But, the moonlight shifted through the clouds and the human's frame blurred for an instant before clearing.

In that one, blurred instant…Airachnid recognized a certain Autobot femme in place of the human nurse.

"Elita One," she whispered, "So you _did_ survive…and that means…"

She looked over at Jack's small form darting around on the ground. _That_ was the Prime's _son_!?

Oho, _that_ would explain _a lot_. The boy's resourcefulness, his leadership skills, his…

His eyes that seemed to glow in their fear. Just as they were doing now. Two pinpricks of bright electric blue.

"What is your real name, Jack Darby?" Airachnid wondered out loud, "Will you become a Prime? Just like your father? Or…will you become more like your uncle?"

The Spider 'Con placed June into the cocoon and smiled to herself.

"I hope he doesn't make it," she whispered, "That way…I can have my way with you…_Elita_. Oh, your sparkling seems to be having some trouble…let's get the family together…shall we?"

June's, Elita's, face twitched, as if she actually heard…

Airachnid jumped down from her perch and stood upright right as Jack came up, his electric blue, almost optic-like eyes shining angrily. The Spider 'Con smirked and pointed at the sparkling's carrier.

He gave a short gasp and continued running.

"MOM!" he cried as he ran, "MOOOOM!"

"JACK!?" a femme's voice cried.

Ah, so Elita was awake now…

Arcee would be sparkbroken to know her elder sister and her nephew had perished on this very night…

Airachnid's violet optics gleamed.

Oh yes, that would be the sweetest revenge of them all.

* * *

June POV

"MOOOOM!" I heard Jack cry.

I blinked wearily, until everything was clear. I looked down to see my son running towards me.

"JACK!?" I cried back.

I heard him climbing up the ladder until he finally got to the top, panting heavily.

"JACK!" I yelled, "What are you doing here!? Who are these people? How did I get in this…stuff…?"

I froze, my spark seizing. It was the same stuff from my nightmare…Oh, God, oh, Primus, oh nononono! This can't be happening!

"Don't worry, Mom," Jack said, reassuringly, "I'm gonna get you out…"

A loud, metallic thud crashed into the metal nearest to my feet. I yelped, startled as _she_ came into view.

The demon in spider form…

The one who shattered my sister's spark…

Airachnid.

She gave a low dark laugh.

**"Nice to see you again…Elita One," **she hissed in our native tongue.

I gasped.

She _knew_.

Jack didn't. I _have_ to keep it that way!

"Jack!" I whimpered, "The robots are _real_?"

"I beat your deadline!" Jack shouted from up top.

"'Fraid not, Jack,"Airachnid sneered, "The task was not for you to _find_ your mother by midnight, you had to_ rescue _her…and time's up! Now…"

I heard a swishing noise and Jack yelped.

I groaned, I knew what happened.

"Take a seat," Airachnid purred, "Sit back…and _enjoy_ the horror show."

**"Let him go,"** I growled in Cybertronian.

**"Or what?"** she mocked, **"You'll call Daddy Prime on me?"**

**"Leave Optimus out of this you Primus slagged, Pit spawned _scraplet!"_ **I snarled.

"You know, Jack?" she purred in English, "She's_ your_ mom, why should _I _have all the fun? So you get to choose: agonizing or…_excruciating!"_

I heard a splatter on the floor above me, and I immediately thought of the scene in my nightmare.

"No!" I whispered, "NO!"

I heard the sound of Jack yanking on something…the railing maybe?

"Your mother wants to know…don't leave her…_dangling_."

She has the worst jokes…bar none.

"You monster!" I shrieked angrily, "STOP THIS!"

Jack grunted, like he was working to get free…I silently prayed that that's what was happening.

"Well, Jack," Airachnid said, smugly, "If you won't decide…I guess it's lady's choice."

She gazed at me.

"Right, Elita?" she asked so softly that I doubted that Jack could hear her.

"Mom," Jack said, his voice cracking, "I'm sorry."

I gasped as Airachnid held a cold metal finger to my cheek.

"NOOOOOOO!" I wailed.

A revving engine split the silence and both Airachnid and I glanced down to see…

Jack's motorcycle driving itself up off the ramp.

The bike broke apart, becoming a dark blue femme, and slammed into Airachnid with a ferocity that I had only seen once…long ago. The femme and Airachnid went tumbling off the silo and somewhere behind us.

Jack got himself free and ran over. I looked up at him, his electric blue eyes shining down at me in worry.

"Jack…" I said, weakly, "Your motorcycle?"

"I can explain, Mom…" he paused, grinning, "Wait…I already did!"

"You and your sense of humor…" I muttered as he tried to free me.

The fight continued below us. Airachnid had the blue femme pinned and began shooting. One of the shots nicked the support beams on the railing causing the platform to tilt sickeningly towards the ground. Jack leaped upwards with an agility only a Prime could have, I couldn't move and I let out a yell as the platform went vertical.

"JACK!" I howled.

"Mom!" he cried as Airachnid came closer to me.

"Elita…" Airachnid snarled, reaching.

"Jaaaack!" I wailed, drowning her out.

The blue femme suddenly appeared out of _nowhere_, giving the Spider a vicious punch across the faceplates, only to be flipped over and tossed nearly over the side of the railing.

I looked up at my son, his jaw was set in a hard line, and his features flickered for a moment, revealing his mech form in that instant before settling back to human form. But he wasn't looking at himself…he watched the fight. His hand slipped gently...and some sort of machine started up, causing him to look backwards.

* * *

Jack POV

Come on Arcee. You can beat her…

I watched as my partner leaped up into the air, did some sort of flip downwards, and smack Airachnid into a container.

Arcee looked up at me expectantly, and nodded.

Looks like Airachnid's end is set in _stone_. Haha, see? Take that Miko, I can be funny when I want to!

I hit the switch to pour the cement, while Arcee kicked the pipe until it was centered over the enemy.

The cement poured out of the pipe and splattered all over the Decepticon. I bit back a laugh as the 'Con spat and thrashed until she finally hardened.

Finally, the Spider 'Con was _gone_.

Mom gave a yell and I went over to the edge.

"Hang on, June," Arcee called, beginning to climb…

Until a bit of web knocked her onto the ground.

Airachnid aimed her blasters at Arcee and was just getting ready to fire…when a rain of bullets slammed into the 'Con.

I looked up into the sky…

Just to see Agent Fowler and the FBI choppers surround us.

I smiled as I held "my" phone up to my ear. Silas had _no_ idea that it was _me_ who took his phone when I hit him earlier…

"Thanks for coming, Agent Fowler," I sighed, relieved.

_"If I had known 'Cons were involved I would have called in the Primes,"_ Fowler growled.

"Eh…that might have been _too_ much for Mom to handle in one night," I replied.

He gave me a grunt of understanding, right as a beam of green light blazed into the sky, swiping over Fowler's chopper.

_"Ugh!" _he moaned, _"Not _again_!"_

I heard the familiar sounds of a 'Bot or 'Con transforming…and a jet black chopper with purple and gold highlights soared into the sky. I heard Arcee give a wail of anger as Airachnid disappeared into the sky.

* * *

June POV

I sat next to my son, who wasn't letting anyone really get near me. He put a hand on my shoulder as an African American man walked up to us. I looked up at him.

"Mrs. Darby," the man said, "I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth…for the past several months, Jack has been ah…interning for me at the agency,"

Interning my foot.

I looked at him and Jack spoke up.

"Agent Fowler…" he started, "Mom's not going to buy it."

"He's got that right," I growled, glaring at him.

"Agent Fowler," A soldier said.

"Lemme guess," Fowler huffed, "Without a trace?"

The soldier nodded.

Fowler growled under his breath and left.

The blue femme walked up as soon as Fowler left, Jack gave a smile and met her.

"And she would be your…" I started, not being able to shake the fact that I knew her.

I know Jack told me who she was…but he might have gotten it wrong…

I needed her to say it.

"Motorcycle, Guardian, Autobot, Friend," he said, happily.

The femme looked gently at me.

"Call me Arcee," she said.

I about stopped breathing.

It was her! I almost blew my cover and embraced her, I seriously thought about it.

Almost.

"Thank you, Arcee," I resigned myself to say.

Her blue and violet optics shone brighter as she smiled.

"I think it's time for that ride you once made me promise," Jack said, grinning.

…..

We drove into the mesa right outside town. That's right, _into_. There was some sort of hidden door in the side and the three of us drove in.

At the end of a long tunnel…there was a huge hangar. And inside that hanger…

Were Miko, Raf, Miranda Williams, her son Ben, and two other girls that I had never met…

And standing near those six humans…

Were three familiar Autobots.

Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. The three mechs that tried to stop the doors from rising on that day Optimus and I were separated.

If they were here…then that means…

A heavy footstep rang in my ears and I slowly looked up…

Just in time to see the familiar, royal blue optics of a fiery red and cobalt blue armored mech.

The sad, blue gaze of one I never thought I'd see again.

Optimus…

Was _here_. Standing in front of me.

"Mom," Jack said, softly, "Meet my science fiction club,"

I looked right at my mate, Jack's father, and gave a slight wave.

Hello, Optimus. It's been a long time.

**They have reunited! Finally! Unfortunately, she won't tell anyone...not even Jack...until Orion Pax is over with...I'm still playing with Jack's reaction, Optimus' reaction, and then (possibly most explosively) Dusk's reaction to having a little brother that she didn't even know about...and there might be a bit of sibling rivalry between the two, seeing as Jack is Prime's son by uh energon, and Dusk is his by adoption.  
**

**Results so far in Name Poll**

**Ultimus Prime-8  
**

******Absconditus Prime-5  
**

**********Peregrinus Prime**-2 (got a _little_ love for this one...)  


** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Mama Bear

**Over 2000 views! WOW! Just a filler chapter here. I've always wondered...if MECH knew where Jack lived...why didn't they attack him later? Maybe because a certain Autobot femme decided to make sure they couldn't hurt her son again... I think I just wrote this one just to see June's "Mama Bear" side. The violent side, not the over-protectiveness that we all know and love.  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in June/Elita's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 5

Mama Bear

June POV

I sat up in the living room, watching the moon and stars out the window. I was finally at peace. My son was safe, my mate was alive and well, my sister alive and well, what more could I have wanted?

I played back the moment that I saw Optimus again in my mind. Each time, I looked at his optics, they were filled with more sadness than I had ever seen them. Perhaps it was from losing Jack and I.

I heard the faint rumble of an engine and watched as a dark van pulled up. I crept up to the door and watched as a black garbed man came out of the van. I groaned, Arcee was at the Base…something about Ratchet giving her an examination.

I closed my eyes as I backed into the shadows of my house, MECH had found the house once…what made me think we'd be safe again?

Well, then. If they thought one injured, knocked out Autobot femme was too hard to handle…let's see how they handle a healthy, alert, Autobot mother whose child is asleep in the nearby room.

Let them face Elita One.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

The lone MECH soldier's orders were simple. Get the Darby kid and leave, the mother was expendable. They'd both be asleep by now…and even with the mother awake, she'd be easy to subdue.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The moment he crossed the threshold, he knew something was off. There was a slight, barely noticeable hum in the air…if it hadn't been so quiet, it never would have heard. Curious, the soldier followed the noise, coming into a simple bedroom.

His target was sleeping peacefully in the small bed near the window. As the soldier got closer to the boy, the humming became louder and louder. Still soft, but louder than it was when he came in.

The boy's breathing quickened suddenly, almost if he were waking up…or having a nightmare.

Another hum, this one lower pitched, sounded from behind the soldier. Slowly, he turned around…to face a pair of bright, almost glowing, brilliant blue eyes.

The mother was awake.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing," she growled, darkly, eyes shining brighter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elita POV

The man pulled out a weapon. Gun, Taser, it did not matter…he was threatening my son, and he was going to pay for that.

I ran forward and grabbed his gun arm, forcing him to drop the weapon. He kicked me, I growled in pain before striking back. His ribs cracked under my blow, and he gave a yelp. I hit him hard in the mouth, possibly knocking a tooth loose before finally cracking my elbow over his shoulder blades, forcing him to fall to the ground.

Jack stirred in his sleep, almost on the verge of waking up. I threw the soldier out of the room and into the hall right as Jack's blue eyes blinked open.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Go back to sleep," I whispered, kissing his forehead gently.

He nodded tiredly before rolling over. Satisfied that he was asleep, I picked up the soldier's weapon and went in pursuit.

I must have thrown him out of Jack's room very hard, I think he hit his head on either the wall, or the little table next to the living room…in any case, he was barely conscious.

I think he's had enough punishment for one night.

I picked the soldier up and dragged him out to his vehicle. He opened his eyes right as I crumpled the barrel of the weapon in my bare fist and then snapped it in two. I tossed the pieces into the van.

"If you or any of your comrades _ever_ come to this place again…" I threatened, "I _will_ hunt you down. Is that understood?"

He nodded vigorously, eyes wide.

"Y-Yes!" he squeaked, climbing into the driver seat and peeling off down the road. I nodded and came back to the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

The soldier radioed Silas immediately.

"They've moved," he said, shakily as he remembered the glowing blue eyes of the mother, "They're not there anymore,"

He'd never look at a nurse the same way ever again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

The next morning was…beautiful.

The sun was shining, the grass was green, the birds were singing, my son was safe…

I wrapped my hands around my coffee cup as Jack came groggily into the kitchen.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," I said, as he sat down, laying his head in his arms, "You sleep well?"

"Sounded like a 'Bot/'Con battle going on in my room last night…" he mumbled in his arms.

I raised my eyebrows.

"And you know what this sounds like…_how_!?" I demanded.

His bright electric blue eyes peeked up sheepishly from his arms.

"Jackson Darby," I growled, "Have you snuck out into one of those battles…"

"It was by _accident_!" he protested, "How do you think I got mixed up in this?"

You were born.

But I didn't say it. I just shook my head.

"As long as you're safe," I said, ruffling his hair.

He grinned.

"Now, go get dressed," I said, "Arcee's probably waiting on you."

His grin turned into a full, bright smile as he jumped out of his seat and ran into his room.

Now, where was that energy when school comes around?

"Hey, Mom?" he called, coming out of his room in his usual attire, "What's this?"

He held up a small white object that was dull red at one end.

A tooth.

I looked up at the sky for an instant and shrugged.

"No clue," I said, innocently.

No clue how I managed not to grab it I mean.

**So we learn: Threaten Jack...face Elita's wrath. I'll be starting on _Metal__ Attraction_ next time.  
**

**Results so far in Name Poll**

Absconditus: 5

Ultimus: 11

Peregrinus: 4 (this one's catching up!)

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Magnets and Autobots Don't Mix!

**And here I present _Metal Attraction_. Thank you to Xxforget-me-not6xX for getting me to kick it into gear with the fic!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV and will mostly _stay_ in Jack's POV  
**

**P.S. Autobot Jolt is from the Bayverse _Revenge of the Fallen_. He's Ben's Guardian. (Read my other TF fics to get a better fix on him, he just seemed like a character that needed a little love in my opinion. He's one of my favorite one Movie 'Bots)**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 6

Magnets and Autobots _Don't_ Mix!

Jack POV

"Jack, you ready to go?" Arcee asked, coming up behind me.

"Heck yeah!" I cried, jumping up and running down the stairs.

Helping Arcee with her tracking...means one massive game of hide and seek! I couldn't wait, hey, maybe _this_ time I'd win!

"Arcee," Ratchet said, warning clear in his voice, "A Vehicular form is approaching."

"Decepticon?" she asked.

I looked up at the screen as the image resolved into a familiar shape.

"Mom," I sighed.

Arcee looked down at me.

"Again?" she asked.

"She worries," I admitted as the car came into the base.

Mom stepped out of the car, smiling gently.

"Hi Honey," she said, giving me a kiss.

"Hi," I said, awkwardly.

What was she doing here?

"Finished my shift at the hospital so…I thought I'd swing by," she said.

I sometimes think she can read my mind.

"Good to see you again, Doctor," she said looking at Ratchet.

The CMO gave her a grunt of acknowledgement, but it didn't faze her.

"Arcee," Mom greeted, looking up at my guardian with a smile.

There was something about that smile…but I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was gratitude for Arcee saving us.

"So," Mom said, looking around, almost eagerly, "Where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Dusk and Bumblebee," Ratchet muttered, "Sorry to disappoint."

"And I wore heels and everything," Mom sighed.

"MOM!" I nearly shouted.

She _does_ realize he's like…eons older than she is?

She threw me a smirk.

She's kidding…right?

Another engine purred through the Base, I looked up at the tunnel right as Bulkhead came through.

"Did you feel the Gs on that last turn?" Amber chirped, jumping out of the driver's seat.

"Yeah, Bulkhead's an _animal_!" Miko said as she and Raf clawed at the air.

Mom cocked an eyebrow.

"Animal?" she asked, her voice darkening slightly. I shrugged.

Miko, Amber and Raf froze, staring at her.

"Remember when this used to be a _secret_ clubhouse?" Miko asked.

"Ah, the good ol' days," Amber sighed, walking up to the rec area, "Hey Ben!"

My teacher waved from his guardian's, Jolt's, shoulder.

"Uh, don't worry Miss Darby," Raf assured my mom, as she turned around, "We were wearing seat belts."

Mom smiled softly at him.

"I'm sure you were, Rafael," she said, "Hi, Miko, how's school going?"

"Why?" Miko demanded, suspiciously, "What'd you hear?"

And that right there proves she was guilty of something…I'm going to have to ask her about that later. Might be a laugh.

"Let's do this thing, Jack," Arcee interrupted, walking towards the Groundbridge.

"But…I just got here," Mom protested, "I brought sandwiches…"

"Mooom!" I whined, "Look, I _really_ need to help Arcee test out her upgraded tracking system,"

"Well," Mom said, her eyes dimming slightly, "Just…be careful,"

I smiled, this is why I love her.

"There's nothing to be careful about," Arcee said as we walked, "It's a routine diagnostic,"

"Are you _sure_ you need _Jack_ for that?" Mom asked.

It's like she just _wants_ to get squished.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

"Are you _sure_ you need _Jack_ for that?" I asked

I said it not just because I'm wary about him getting found out by the Decepticons, but I've been trying to get Arcee to watch after her nephew more closely since I found out she was on Earth. I'm hoping she's changed since I left…because she used to be a little reckless back home.

Arcee gave a soft growl as she stiffened.

"Uh oh," Bulkhead said, backing away from my sister.

"Bulkhead," Ratchet announced, saving the Wrecker from my sister, "I need you back in the field to investigate a magnetic disturbance."

"I'll go with!" Miko shouted.

"Me too!" Amber cried as both girls ran towards the Groundbridge.

"Whoa," Bulkhead warned, stopping the two girls, "Stay put Miko, Amber…"

"Aw," Amber pouted as she and Miko skulked towards me.

"Why aren't _you_ going with him?" I asked.

"_Someone_ thinks it's not safe," Miko muttered.

"But it's safe for Jack to go with Arcee?" I asked, warily.

"Mom," Jack sighed, "_Totally_ different,"

"Oh?" I asked, "How?"

His eyes flickered in annoyance as he tried to think of a good answer.

"Mother knows best, Jack," Arcee sighed, "Wait up, Bulkhead! _I'm_ going with,"

Jack shot me a glare and I shook my head.

"What'd I say?" I demanded.

Yep, still same ol' Arcee. She _still_ takes things too seriously.

"Um, sorry to break up the party here," Ben Castora said from the Autobot I knew as Jolt's shoulder, "But…I think we have two Houdini's in the room…"

"The escape artists are at it again," Jolt chuckled.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Wait for it…" Jack sighed, holding up three fingers and ticking them down.

Three.

Two.

One…

_"I'm gonna need a 'Bridge,"_ Arcee's voice rang through the comm line.

"Bingo!" Jack's teacher shouted.

"Nice timing, Jack," Rafael said, grinning, "You've got a knack for timing how long until the 'Bots figure out Miko's there,"

My son gave a mock bow.

"She does this all the time?" I asked him.

"Not _she_…_them_," Jack corrected, "Amber sneaks out too."

"Amber is the original Miko," Ben explained, "Dusk's got a knack for the Count too, just like Jack here,"

"So that makes her...?" I started.

"The original Jack," Ben said smugly.

"And that makes Mr. Castora the original me," Rafael finished.

"So how is Dusk the original Jack?" I asked.

"If you put the two side by side, you see a _lot_ of similarities, June," Jolt said, "Like how the fact they both take charge when a situation arises, they take care of their troops when they're injured or down and so on."

"Dusk actually wasn't as serious as she is now," Ben started, "She actually gave Miko _and_ Amber a run for their money until…"

He fell silent.

I got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it.

_"Strike that, Ratchet,"_ Arcee said, _"It's only recon. They're safe with us,"_

"A little peace and quiet at the Base?" Ratchet asked, "Thank Primus,"

The boys laughed and I shook my head.

_"Sw-eet!" _ Miko's voice chirped.

_"YEEESSS!" _Amber cried, _"Crank up track seven, Bulk,"_

"What's track seven…?" I asked as the three boys moaned.

Ben took something from his pocket and put it in his ears, I noticed Jack and Rafael doing the same. Jack handed me a pair of marshmallow looking objects.

Ear plugs?

"Might want them…" he warned.

"Why…?" I asked, right as a blast of heavy metal rock music washed through the Base.

I winced and hurriedly put the ear plugs in…

Blessed silence.

I saw Ratchet waving angrily at the screen and I read his words easily.

_"Turn that scrap those two femmes call music or I'll wrench the both of you so thoroughly that…"_

I rubbed my head absentmindedly.

I was _no_ stranger to that wrench. No one was. Not even Optimus.

I even remember the time he _got_ wrenched too! Something about him and Ironhide arguing over whose tactics were better than the others…it ended up in a brawl. Ironhide lost an optic, Optimus an arm…and it turned out that the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had the better idea.

Strange but true.

Ratchet was _not_ amused when the two mechs came into the medbay glaring daggers at each other. He fixed them up, but the both of them got a nasty dent on the back of their helms that they would have to fix, seeing as he downright refused to help until the two made up.

To put it safely…the Medic is getting merciless in his old age.

It involved down on the knees, rubbing the other's pedes in repentance, and then a formal apology to Ratchet afterwards.

Arcee and I never laughed so hard in our lives.

Jack tapped my shoulder, knocking me out of memory lane.

_"You can take them out now,"_ he mouthed.

I took out the earplugs just in time to hear Bulkhead's…

_"Silent but deadly means something _completely_ different on Earth,"_

I looked at Jack.

"What just happened…"

He shook his head violently.

"You don't want to know," he said.

_"Looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from down…"_ Bulkhead cut off.

_"Airachnid,"_ Arcee hissed.

I clenched my fists angrily, when I get my hands on that femme…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

As soon as Arcee said _her_ name, Mom kinda lost her composure. Her hands curled up into fists, her jaw clenched, her eyes flashed, and she was shaking.

She looked either a) scared or b) ticked.

I don't know which one to pick.

_"Alright,"_ Amber said, _"What's the plan?"_

_"Miko, Amber, _don't_ move,"_ Bulkhead warned, _"I mean it!"_

_"Aw!" _Miko whined.

_"I'm with ya sister,"_ Amber sighed.

"Arcee, what's happening?" Ratchet asked as the sounds of battle filled the room, "Arcee!"

"Don't even bother, Ratchet," Jolt sighed, "The Sp-Spider's there…'Cee's in total shutdown battle mode…there's no reasoning with her."

Bulkhead's voice rang through the comm, _"Watch out for…"_

_"Got it," _Arcee interrupted.

"Scrap her good," Ben said, "Get 'er 'Cee!"

_"Whoa,"_ Miko breathed.

_"They're really good together,"_ Amber sighed, _"Smack down for the scrapbook?"_

I about choked while Ben howled with laughter, almost falling from Jolt's shoulder.

There was a whirring sound, like something starting up…I heard Miko give a shout of indignation.

_"My phone!"_ she squealed.

I facepalmed. You and your phone.

_"Uh, guys?" _Amber asked, _"Something's wrong…that magnet-thingy? It's…it's got 'Cee and Bulk and…AHHH! MIKO DUCK!"_

_"BULKHEAD!" _Miko yelled, _"The 'Cons are getting away! Heeey! My phone!"_

Again, you and your phone.

_"It's _stuck!_" _Miko whined.

_"Where's Arcee?" _Bulkhead asked.

_"Ohhhh!"_ Miko grumbled, _"Why don't you just _marry_ her!" _

_"I'm right behind you,"_ Arcee grunted.

_"Where?" _Bulkhead asked.

_"Let's just say…she's got your back,"_ Amber giggled.

I heard Arcee struggle, like she was stuck…

_"Scrap!"_ she hissed, banging on something metallic.

"Oh dear God," Ben said, trying not to crack up, "She's stuck to his back isn't she!"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, Raf started to laugh, and Mom…Mom looked like the older sister just _waiting_ for the younger sibling to get what was coming to them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

She's magnetized to Bulkhead's backside.

No, it's not funny, Elita…

It's _hysterical_!

Oh, Arcee, this is for that prank you and Chromia pulled on me and Orion when you two decided to play matchmaker!

There is a reason why I don't like the song _Stuck Like Glue_…

I spent I don't know how many Earth weeks cleaning that gunk out of my gears. So it's nice to have a little _payback_!

If and when I do tell her about me being on Earth…I'm never going to let her live that down!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"You've been…_magnetized?_" Ratchet asked, incredulously, "Together?"

_"No, Hatchet,"_ Amber snorted, sarcastically, _"They're magnetized to Megatron and Sentinel Prime. OF COURSE THEY'RE MAGNETIZED TOGETHER!"_

"Remind me not to make her mad," I told Ben.

"Oh no," he said, "Amber's ok when she's mad…it's Dusk you need to worry about."

He shuddered violently.

"And I'm _not_ going into detail on that!" he finished before I could open my mouth.

_"They're inseparable,"_ Miko sighed.

_"And the device that did this is on its way to Megatron,"_ Bulkhead said.

"A polarity gauntlet," Ratchet mused, "A deceptively simple but diabolical creation."

_"Just tell us you can unhitch us, Ratchet,"_ Arcee sighed.

Mom looked like she was really fighting the urge to laugh.

"It may simply be a residual electromagnetic charge," Jolt said, "Providing your current…attraction."

My mom started snorting, her shoulders heaving with built up laughter.

_"They're not _attracted_ to each other!"_ Miko yelled as Ratchet rolled his optics.

"I'm afraid that retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet on reversing its effect," Ratchet said, "Once Megatron gets his hands on the gauntlet…"

"He'll use it for a whole lost more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge," I finished.

"Jack…" Mom started, "I'm not following."

"Madame," Ratchet said, respectively, "We are forged of metal alloy. If Megatron could repel us with a flick of a switch…"

"We may never again have a shot at him," Jolt said, sadly.

"Instant force-field," Raf said.

"Worse yet," Ratchet began, "He might use it to meld us all into a scrap pile,"

"The good news is, Mr. Pessimist," Jolt said, earning a look from Ratchet, "The gauntlet hasn't travelled far. I would strongly advise pursuit, right Ratch?"

"Right,"

_"We can catch up faster on wheels,"_ Bulkhead said.

_"Whoa! Whoa! _Whoa_!" _Arcee yelped, _"And snap me in half?"_

_"Right…"_ Bulkhead admitted.

_"Sw-eet!" _Miko shouted, _"I'll take point!"_

_"But I wanted point!"_ Amber whined.

_"You took point last time!"_

_"Not this time kid,"_ Arcee said.

_"WHAT!?"_ both girls screeched,_ "But you said…!"_

_"_That _was recon,"_ Arcee explained, as Ratchet tapped his fingers irritably, _"_This_ is war. I'm not risking either of your wellbeing just so you two can hit your daily adrenaline quota! Ratchet! Miko and Amber need a 'Bridge!" _

"And I was just starting to enjoy the quiet," Ratchet muttered, "Coming up,"

_"OOOOO!" _Amber hissed,_ "You think Jack's mom is bad?"_

_"_You_ sound just like her!" _Miko finished.

Mom's eyebrows shot up as she looked at me.

"Is…that such a bad thing?" she asked.

"Wha, ah, Uh, um…"I stuttered, "I'm…gonna go over here…"

And I quickly walked, not ran, down the stairs right as she looked at Raf expectantly.

The Groundbridge fired back up and in stalked Miko and Amber.

"I can't _believe_ her!" Miko hissed.

"I know, right?" Amber huffed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"So, what did it look like?" Ben asked.

"What did what look like?" Amber asked.

"Arcee on Bulk's back!"

Amber and Miko looked at each other for a second…before cracking up.

"Like a freakin' backpack!" Amber howled, "It was so funny!"

"Why don't you guys tell us all that happened?" I said, "Visuals please, all we got was the audio,"

"No prob!" Miko said, plopping down on the couch, "Ok, so after those two went out, Amber and I ran right between the Hatchet's legs and through the 'Bridge…"

"And they didn't even notice until Miko opened her mouth," Amber snickered, "And then…"

And so they gave us every single detail, right down to the moment that Arcee and Bulk almost threw them into the 'Bridge to make sure they went in. Right as they finished…the Groundbridge flashed brightly, letting Arcee and Bulk back into Base.

"They're not twins anymore," I pointed out.

"Aw, dang," Ben whined, "And I wanted to see it!"

"Me too," Mom agreed.

"_You_ wanted to see it?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Maybe I thought it'd be funny to see?"

"Miko…" Bulkhead nearly sang as he dangled a tiny pink cell phone in his servo.

"MY PHONE!" Miko shrieked, running up the stairs faster than I thought she could.

"Souvenir," he said as Arcee handed Ratchet the gauntlet, "But…"

"We don't advise indoor use," Arcee finished.

"Eeeew," Miko whined, "They even finish each other's sentences!"

"Miko!" Bulkhead exclaimed, "Check it out! New battle scars!"

Her face lit up as she snapped a picture with her phone.

Leave it to Miko.

"Arcee!" I shouted, coming towards her, "Hey…

Mom put out an arm to stop me, I looked at her.

"Let the adults talk," she said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I walked up to my sister and craned my neck to try to look her in the optics. That…was the strangest thing I've had to do. Before I came here, _I_ was the taller one. She had to crane her neck to look up at _me_.

"Arcee," I started, "I think I owe you an apology."

"You…do?" she asked, confused.

"I worry," I admitted, "Especially when I feel I can't control things which with a teenager…"

I looked over at Jack, who looked at me with the "Really Mom?" expression.

"Is all the time," I finished.

She gave a smile.

"Jack and I have always been close," I explained, "Especially after his dad left…"

Oh, how it hurt to say that. Now that his dad is here and he doesn't know…

I drew a deep breath.

"I guess it's just…hard to accept that all that's changing," I sighed, "I mean, I _knew_ it would someday but…you're not quite the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for,"

Sure, everyone goes with the "Cool Aunt" over Mom one of those days in their life.

"I think we've all been a bit guilty of staying attached to the way things were," she said, bending down, "You kind of remind me of someone I once knew,"

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked, feigning innocence, "Who?"

"One of my sisters," she said, "She was just as protective of me as you are of Jack."

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Her name was…"

The Groundbridge fired up once more and three figures walked through. A yellow armored scout, a scarlet and blue Prime, and a gold and sky blue femme that I hadn't seen before.

A blue light flared around the femme and once it died, Dusk stood in her place.

I stared at the girl and she stared back.

"Uh, hi, June?" she laughed sheepishly, "What's up?"

"You apparently," I said, looking her over.

She gave a devilish grin and flew up to my mate's shoulder. He smiled gently at her and she beamed back.

The girl looked at the table with the gauntlet, her eyes lighting up in mischief.

"Oooo!" she chirped, reaching for it, "New toy!"

"Ep! Ep! Ep!" Ratchet hissed, waving his wrench around Dusk's slender fingers, "Don't you even think about it Halfling!"

She grinned, "Too late for that, _Hatchet_,"

He scowled at her, shaking his head.

"What happened while we were gone?" Optimus asked, "It seems that you have had quite the adventure…"

Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other and then at Optimus.

"It's a long story," they said in unison.

"Ugh!" Miko cried, "Now they're talking at the same time!"

**That's _Metal Attraction_. No, 'Cee doesn't know June's Elita, she just thinks June reminds her of her sister. I might get going on _Rock Bottom _next, or I'd do a short filler next. School comes back in this week for me and my friend Jackie :( so posts might be a little spaced out. And speaking of fillers...give me your ideas! I'd love to see if I can write them because from this one until _One Shall Fall_, June's gonna get very little action. So don't be shy! Send me ideas! Maybe you'll get to see yours in this fic...(don't worry, the credit for the idea'll go to you!)  
**

**Event that made Dusk a little bit more serious than what she once was: she watched her guardian die right in front of her. (DOTM fic) I'm really tying my other fics into this one, mainly because I like the idea of Dusk, Ben, Amber, Ben's mom, and Jolt interacting with the TF Prime kids and 'Bots, so if there's something you don't get, let me know and I'll try to get you to the right fic (if that's what you want).**

**Results so far in Name Poll**

**Absconditus: 5**

**Ultimus: 13**

**Peregrinus: 4 (this one's catching up!)**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Visitation

**Ok, filler chapter. Quick Summ: June sees something in the house, spazzes out, decides to fumigate the house, sleepover at base...special visitors...  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**Credit to my friend Jackie (for the 'pest') and my little sister for this chappie.**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 7

Visitation

Jack POV

I sat in my room, working on some homework like a good kid. Mr. Castora might be a good friend of mine but…

At school, he knows how to pile on the homework!

I bit the end of my pencil as I stared at the page of engineering problems, what possessed me to take this class…I'll never know.

A high pitched scream ripped through the air. I jumped up, upending my chair and ran out of the room.

"Mom?" I cried, running into the kitchen.

She was on the chair, glaring at the ground.

"What the…?" I asked.

"Spiders!" she yelled, "Lots of them! Kill 'em! Noooow!"

I looked at the ground, spotting the little intruder and picking him up by a leg.

"Aw…this little guy?" I asked.

"Get rid of it!"

"Fine, fine," I sighed, walking over to the front door and releasing the little critter outside, "There you go, now, stay out of the house…Mom might freak if she sees you again."

I straightened and walked into the kitchen. Mom was still on the chair.

"Jack, that's it! I'm tenting the house! I've _had_ it with the creepy crawlies!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

I nearly began to laugh…but then I remembered the event a few days ago. Mom must still be traumatized from Airachnid.

I grabbed her hand and attempted to help her down when the garage door opened. A young woman walked in.

She had short, almost spiky black hair that was streaked with pink and blue, and her blue and violet eyes seemed to pierce right through you.

"Everyone ok?" Arcee asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Fine," I said.

"Not fine," Mom hissed at the same time.

Arcee raised an eyebrow.

"Mom saw spiders and wants to tent the house," I sighed.

Arcee's eyes dimmed for a moment and then brightened as she researched 'tenting the house'

"Oh," she said, "Don't you need a place to stay?"

"Well…" I started.

"You can come to the base and stay," she offered, "the other kids will be glad to room with you,"

I looked to Mom. She nodded slightly.

"C'mon, Jack," Mom said, "Let's get packed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

Yes, there was a spider infestation. No, that wasn't why I wanted to leave immediately.

You see, last night the furnace was acting up so I went in the basement to check it out, and I heard something that I never _ever_ wanted to hear again.

Tiny little tinkling noises filled the concrete basement. I had heard it only once and that one time was almost my last.

How they got here, I don't think I'll ever know. But I _saw_ one and nearly screamed at the sight of those huge…almost cute…purple optics.

And the trouble with those little pests…

There's never only _one_.

Scraplets.

I shuddered, remembering what happened.

I had nearly screamed in fear and I backed up the stairs.

"It's ok, Elita," I had reassured myself, "You're not metal anymore…they can't hurt you…"

That's when it had looked at me.

I had nearly expected the razor sharp teeth to rip into me like they tried to all those years ago…

But nothing happened.

The little bugger just scuttled closer out of curiosity. I picked up my baseball bat that May had given me all those years ago…and I beat the scrap out of the pest until it offlined and then some!

And that's when I made the decision…

We had to leave. Tomorrow at latest.

What if they found Arcee in the garage? What if Jack accidently reverted in the night while one was in the room?

I had been watching over him in the night…and each night, he reverted. Sometimes it lasted a blink of an eye, sometimes it had been a brief second longer than that. I'm starting to worry about him. What if he wakes…and see's that he's not human?

I refused to let my son get hurt because of those little monsters.

So I decided to fumigate the house. I'd use a mixture of pesticides (for the spiders, might as well get rid of them!) and then I'd rig the air conditioning to blast out the liquid nitrogen in some fire extinguishers (all those years working with Perceptor, Wheeljack and Que are finally paying off).

Little buggers don't like the cold.

At all.

I grinned as I opened the air conditioning unit and began to tinker with it. This was going to be a little fun.

...

"You two ready yet?" Dusk called from the living room.

I picked up the last of my bags and walked into the room. Dusk smiled gently, her electric blue eyes shining bright as she picked up my bags.

"I'll take 'em outside," the Halfling's holoform explained, "Then I'll head to base and get your guys' rooms set up."

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, June," she said, "Least I can do since I scared you a little the other day."

I shook my head as Jack came out of his room holding his suitcase. Dusk grabbed his as well, grunting in mock pain as she hefted it over her shoulder.

"What do you _have_ in there?" she demanded, "Bricks!?"

"Oh, you know," Jack dismissed, eyes glinting playfully, "the usual, terra cotta, adobe, you name it it's in there!"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Dusk growled.

He smirked and picked up some of the bags, walking out to the golden Corvette that was Dusk's alt.

I took a look around the room warily, daring the little pests to come out.

Nothing.

"You ready?" Jack asked, "Ratchet's getting the 'Bridge ready for us."

"I'm ready," I said as the green, silver and blue vortex swirled to life, "You go ahead, I'll be in shortly. I'll start the treatment."

He nodded as he walked into the Groundbridge and I went to the air conditioning consol.

I tapped the code onto the unit, waves of icy cold blasted out of the vents…and I saw one pest make an appearance.

I glowered at it right as it hit the vent and _froze_.

"Yes!" I whispered, as I began to walk towards the still open 'Bridge.

I looked at my home and gave a slight nod.

Let the treatment do its work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Let's get this straight. I don't mind spiders. They're not too bad…

It's when they're bigger than me that I have a problem.

And what do we happen to watch that night on Dusk's insistence?

_The Return of the King._

Big, _big_ scary spider.

I will admit, I jumped when Shelob came out of nowhere and stabbed Frodo. I jumped when she made her appearance the _first_ time!

I cheered when Sam skewered her.

"You don't know she's dead, Jack," Dusk pointed out.

"I sure hope so," I muttered.

"It's a computer generated image," she replied, "Nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't like creepy-crawlies that are bigger than my sneakers," I growled, "_Why_ did we have to watch this one?"

"Because it's the best in the trilogy!" Dusk crowed.

After _that_ little bit of torture (I think she planned that one), Ben put in the last _Harry Potter_ movie, which had…yep!

More giant eight-legged freaks.

"Really?!" I demanded, "What is it? Pick on Jack night?"

The couple looked at each other.

"Yep," they agreed in unison.

Needless to say, I would have a hard, _hard_ time sleeping that night.

...

They put Mom and me in one of the extra rooms. It might have at one time been fitted for a 'Bot, but never used. Because, Cliffjumper's room was down the hall and no new 'Bot had come to earth.

"Good night, Jack," Mom said, messing up my hair right before she turned off the light.

I sighed. Seventeen years, and she still messes up my hair before bed. She's always done it. I'd hate to tell her not to, because it could make her feel bad.

I looked up at the high ceiling, lying there completely still.

What would have happened if I hadn't met Arcee? What if she didn't stop at my workplace? Or if the Scraplets had taken over the base? Or if…

So many 'ifs'. Sitting here in this room gave me the time to think, but sometimes…my mind tends to go overboard.

I wonder if anyone else in the base is like that?

The gentle embrace of sleep began to drag me down. I gave in, finally, and let my eyes close and I slipped into my dreams as a tingling sensation flooded me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I lay there awake in the bed. I couldn't sleep, something was up. I turned over to face Jack…

And he had reverted in the night.

He was growing to look more and more like his father every passing day. I took a better study at him. His armor looked like it had finally finished developing, the only thing that looked incomplete…

Were two stubby finials on the side of his helm.

The mark of a Prime.

I was _right_.

"He will grow into them," a soft voice said.

I jumped upwards, whirling to face the biggest Cybertronians I'd ever seen. They easily dwarfed Optimus…even Megatron.

"Do not be afraid, Elita One," the only femme in the group said, "We just wish to see the youngling."

"Who are you?" I asked, "And what are you doing here?"

"As our sister said," one of the other mechs replied, "We just came to see the boy."

"Still leaves a part of my question unanswered," I growled.

"Can she not see?" one of them asked, "How many we number?"

"Liege Maximo," the first mech warned, as the other rolled his optics, "She is only wary for her youngling."

I froze, backing up.

Liege Maximo was the name of one of the Thirteen…

There were _twelve_ in the group before me.

"You're the Thirteen Primes…" I whispered, "But…"

"We know," the femme, Solus Prime said gently, "It is our title, even though we number twelve now."

"What do you want with my son," I stated.

"He has grown greatly under your care," one of the Primes said, "as kind and compassionate as those before him."

"We have been watching him for a long, long time," another said, "We see that he holds Prima's path very dearly."

"A warrior of light, just as I was, and am," a silver Prime, Prima, explained, "He might not want to fight at first…"

"Seeing as he first grabbed a fire-extinguisher instead of something else," the Liege Maximo chuckled.

Prima silenced him with a look, "It goes to prove that he prefers peace over war, Liege Maximo. Perhaps, later in his life he will become a powerful warrior…after all, he _is_ his father's son."

The Thirteen looked down at my son, watching him as he rested, and as he reverted to human form.

"It is time for us to depart," Prima said, "We will keep a close watch on this one,"

"He might become the greatest warrior that Cybertron has ever seen," a familiar looking Prime smiled.

"Alpha Trion!" I exclaimed, staring at my mate's teacher, "We thought that when Iacon fell you…"

"Thought exactly what I wanted you to think, Elita One," Alpha Trion grinned, "If you thought that of me, then so did the enemy,"

"Come now, my siblings," Prima called, "Our time here is over."

"Rest, Elita," Solus whispered as her brothers disappeared, "Your son will have much to tell you when he wakes."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

The Prime gave me a knowing smile as she gently touched my son's forehead.

"Sleep well, Jackson," she whispered as she began to fade, "You will need your strength for the upcoming day."

And she was gone.

Jack shot up with a gasp, eyes flaring wildly.

"Jack!" I cried, running over, "Are you ok?"

His breathing slowed and he looked at me, eyes still flashing.

"I…I…" he stuttered, "Wow, what a dream,"

"What happened?" I asked, sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

"Well…" he started.

**Yeah, I know the Scraplets had been frozen in _Scrapheap_, but Jackie had the idea and I wanted to see if I could do it. Maybe one or two of the little buggers escaped and wandered around Jasper until they came to Jack's house? I dunno, imagination is a funny thing.  
**

**The Thirteen made an appearance! Just to see Jack! I've always wanted to do one where they come out and meet him, June sees them, but Jack doesn't. I think I'll do Jack's dream next, then get on with _Rock Bottom_. BTW, this is the day before _Rock Bottom_. That's what Solus meant by Jack needing his strength for the upcoming day.**

**If anyone wants to draw something from this fic, go on ahead! Just...let me know ok? I'd like to see it! I've already gotten one offer for a drawing, and I've got two up on my Deviantart account. (username: ElhiniPrime) simple name am I right :)**

**The Poll will come to an end this Friday, April 5th 2013, so if you don't have your vote in yet...get it in! :) **

**Results so far in Name Poll**

**Absconditus: 5**

**Ultimus: 13**

**Peregrinus: 5 (AND WE'VE GOT A TIE!)**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Visitation: Nightmare

**Ok, filler chapter part deux. Jack's Nightmare.  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 8

Visitation: Nightmare

Jack POV

"What happened?" Mom asked as she rubbed my back soothingly.

"Well…" I started.

Mom looked at me expectantly.

I closed my eyes, remembering the nightmare.

...

I ran down the halls of the base, it was dark, the lights flickering eerily.

A huge blue, silver and black shape materialized in front of me, running in the same direction.

I caught a flash of a silver 'Bot insignia on its arm…this guy was as big as Optimus. Heck, I would have thought he _was_ Optimus, except for the different paintjob. I couldn't see his face, his battlemask was engaged, hiding everything but his royal blue optics that were startlingly like Optimus'.

The mech let out a cry, seeming to search the empty halls for something…or someone.

The scene shifted, rocks poured down from the ceiling and the mech covered his head for protection.

He shouted names, but I couldn't hear him over the avalanche.

The scene blurred, and I was standing upon the _Nemesis_.

The mech pounded a Vehicon into the ground, he lifted his helm.

_"WHERE IS HE!?"_ he howled, _"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"_

The Vehicons scattered, Optimus appeared in their place.

The Mech relaxed as he came forwards.

But something was wrong…

Optimus backed away slowly, like he was frightened…

The Prime I knew didn't run…

He lifted his arm revealing the silver insignia on it…

The…the _'Cons_' insignia.

The mystery mech froze, horror and deep pain in his optics.

_"No…"_ he whispered as the 'Con Optimus faded from view, _"NO!"_

The scene went black, but the mech remained.

I came up to him and looked up.

"Who are you?" I asked, "Why are you so upset?"

_"They took my father," _the mech breathed, shaking, _"They've taken him!"_

"Who are you?" I repeated.

The mech looked down at me.

_"Why, don't you know Jack?"_ he asked.

I shook my head.

He disengaged his battlemask, revealing his face…my breath caught. What kind of sick dream is this!?

_"I'm…"_ he said, _"You."_

I screamed, waking up instantly.

...

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head, "Just a strange dream,"

"Want to talk about it?" Mom asked.

"No," I said.

"Jack…"

"I said I don't want to!" I nearly snapped.

Mom's face fell. I hadn't snapped at her like that before.

I was scared now.

"Mom, I…"

"It's fine," she said, tiredly, "You'll talk when you're ready."

She kissed me on the forehead, leaving the same tingling feeling that I was so used to.

I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I prayed that my nightmares would leave me alone…

Just for one night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

Is it possible that he's hiding things from me? He's always been so open with me. Nothing had ever come between us, Autobot secrets aside. But other than that…

Something was bothering him. He's never been that irritable. Ever.

I closed my eyes, something wasn't right.

And I wanted to find out.

**Yeah, I know short chapter. But I want to get to _Rock Bottom_ like soon! :) Jack's nightmare comes from the episodes of _Rock Bottom _and _Orion Pax part 1_. Jack won't be going on the_ Nemesis _in _Orion Pax_, his aunt will, just like the episode. And he _still_ doesn't know, he thinks it was just a bad dream. Unfortunately...the dreams will keep coming until he finds out.  
**

**The Poll will come to an end this Friday, April 5th 2013, so if you don't have your vote in yet...get it in! :) **

**Results so far in Name Poll**

**Absconditus: 5**

**Ultimus: 17**

**Peregrinus: 7 (It got ahead!)  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Decisions

**Two Updates in One night? 5000 views!? SWEET! I present _Rock Bottom_! Sadly, June doesn't really get to be in this chapter...just mentioned throughout the story.**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 9

Decisions

Jack POV

I closed my eyes, feeling the warm sun on my face. It was times like these that I felt at peace. It was so quiet…

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert!" Miko whined.

I yawned, so much for peace and quiet.

"But all I see is rock!" she whined.

"If she puts on her own concert, then it _will_ be a rock concert," Dusk muttered, cracking open her dark blue eyes to glare sidelong at Miko.

"Relax, Miko," I said, waving a hand, "The show doesn't start for two hours."

The Asian girl's features darkened as she turned to me.

"Uh, oh," Dusk said, "_Now_ you've done it, Jack."

"Do you know how _long_ I've waited to see Slash Monkey?" Miko ground out.

"Uh…?" I started.

"FOREVER!" Miko shrieked, cutting me off, "And it's their only US date!"

"There's a shock," I muttered as she turned around, "I mean who _doesn't_ love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?"

Dusk grinned.

"We could just _Groundbridge_ her to the next one…" she supplied.

"That'd be interesting," I said, "Miko: Causing chaos, one country at a time!"

"Shut up," Miko growled as Bulkhead and Arcee walked out of the cave.

"By all appearances the mine's been stripped," Arcee said.

"Then what caused the energon signature?" Dusk asked.

I shrugged.

"No clue,"

"But I'm getting a signal!" Bulkhead protested, "It's faint…but it's _definitely_ energon."

"Whoa!" Miko breathed, looking back at me and Dusk in excitement.

"Uh oh," Dusk said, "She's inspired…Jack, _run_."

"Doesn't make sense," Arcee muttered, "This operation's been abandoned four maybe five years? And Decepticons _never_ leave energon behind."

Miko jumped off the rock and ran into the cave.

"Makin' a break for it," Dusk sighed.

"Uh, guys?" I asked.

The two 'Bots looked down at us. Dusk and I pointed to the cave. There was no trying to stop Miko. We'd just gotten used to it.

"COOL!" Miko yelled, running farther into the cave.

"She went in," Arcee sighed, "Unbelievable."

I hopped up from my rock and came closer to my guardian, Dusk followed.

"Really?" Dusk asked.

"Have you _met_ her," I sighed.

"Miko, get back here!" Bulkhead groaned.

"It…would be kind of interesting to see…" I hinted, looking innocently up at Arcee, "You know if it were…"

"Safe?" Arcee supplied, "A stripped mine is structurally unstable, Jack,"

"I promise to step lightly," I promised, holding up my hands.

"Please, 'Cee?" Dusk begged, "We'll be good! I promise I'll stay out of trouble! Prime's honor!"

My guardian sighed.

"Just…don't tell your mom," she finally said, "Or Optimus,"

I smiled and Dusk pumped her fist as we followed Arcee in.

"This place is awesome," I breathed as I looked up at the glittering pillars of stone.

"If you get to see the crystals…it's even better," Dusk said.

"You've been in the mines before?" I asked.

"Duh," she said, "second day I met you, remember when we found the purple goo?"

I shuddered, Dark Energon. I still had nightmares about the zombiecon that chased me, Miko, Raf and Amber through the Shadowzone.

Arcee froze, holding a servo up to her comm.

"Bulk's found something," Dusk said, "But…he's cutting out…'Cee can you hear him?"

She shook her helm, "The mineral composition is causing too much interference."

Dusk pulled a face.

"That's definitely not good," she groaned.

"Hey," I said, shushing her, "I hear voices…maybe it's Bulkhead and Miko."

The three of us walked down the tunnel, and that's when I heard the voices.

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream," a gravelly voice growled, "So you shall simply cease to be!"

I froze as I came to an entrance. I looked inside and saw Megatron pointing his blaster at Starscream's helm.

He's going to kill him!

Arcee and Dusk came up behind me, both freezing as they saw the 'Cons.

Megatron looked up at us, a moment of silence passed…then Megatron began shooting at us.

Arcee dove forwards, knocking me and Dusk out of the way.

"Stay down!" she yelled.

Megatron shot at the pillar we were hiding behind mercilessly.

"When will he knock it off?" I muttered to myself.

The shots ceased for a moment.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared, "You _dare_ abandon me?"

A blast shook the cavern.

Arcee shot at the warlord, Dusk transformed from her human form and shot back as well. Megatron turned around, trying to shoot at us. But both my guardian and the young Prime kept at him, forcing his blasts to angle upwards and into the unstable ceiling.

Am I the only one who kinda figured out what's gonna happen?

One of the spires cracked off from the ceiling, burying Megatron beneath it, cracks began to form in the ground, and they snaked towards Dusk and Arcee.

"Scrap!" Arcee hissed as she backed up.

"Run 'Cee, run!" Dusk yelled as the two femmes started towards me…

Right as the ground gave in where they were standing.

And then it came for me.

I didn't even have time to scream.

And I blacked out as an electrical feeling passed through me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

The mine was silent for the first time that day. But that would not last for long.

A large, black and silver metal arm broke its way through its owner's rocky grave. Two royal blue optics pierced through the dust that still filmed through the air.

A young mech clawed his way through the rubble, not noticing his own framework as he fought to free himself. Soon enough, the Prime's son was free.

He coughed violently, trying to clear his systems of the rubble's dust. Jack shuttered his optics briefly before looking around.

"Arcee?" he called, "Dusk? Arcee!"

Nothing but echoes.

"Aw, scrap," he growled as he picked his way through the now unfamiliar cavern.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"Arcee?" I called again as I went through the rubble, "Dusk? Bulkhead? Miko?"

Nothing but echoes came back, mocking me.

_"Turn around!"_ a voice in the back of my head said, _"Turn around!"_

"Huh?" I asked as I obeyed.

And that's when I saw it.

A drill.

"Ah, well," I said, grinning as I went towards it, "_That_ could come in handy."

I climbed up on top of the drill, and looked at the consol. I felt that electric buzz run through me again, like I had stuck my finger in a light socket.

I _did_ do that before, when I was little. Didn't hurt…but mom had a heck of a time calming me down, I was bouncing off the walls! Think little kid on sugar high and times that by five.

Mom put those protector plugs on the outlets to keep me from sticking my fingers in them the next day.

I climbed up to the control panel and looked at it. The letters were in English. Hmmm…

Why would the 'Cons have their labels in English?

It didn't matter, this was a blessing in disguise and I was going to use it.

I pressed on the panel, starting the drill up.

"Well, Jack," I said, "Let's see how well you can drive a 'Con drill."

I hit the lever and the drill moved forwards. I smiled and immediately thought of something…

"Roll out," I said, grinning.

The drill hit a barrier of rock, I saw something underneath there. Maybe it was Arcee or Dusk, or Bulkhead or Miko!

A clean, clear hole now defaced the barrier. I smiled as I pulled the drill back and to the side, eager to see my friends.

When the dust cleared, the smile melted off my face. Because, the face I saw in the rocks…

Was Megatron's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question?" the Warlord asked the boy.

Jack's blue eyes flashed uncertainly as he backed up slowly.

"If that _is_ the case," Megatron continued, "You might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee that you will never have a better opportunity than right…_now_."

Jack warily looked at his uncle, neither knowing who the other truly was, and then back to the controls.

"Well?" Megatron growled, "What are you waiting for? Think of the glory! _'Seize the day!'_…"

The boy didn't look convinced.

"Optimus would," Megatron stated.

"No…"

The reply was so soft the warlord barely heard it.

"He wouldn't," the boy said, louder, "Not like this."

It truly seemed that the hidden son of the Prime would end up like his father.

He turned away and started the drill again.

"I will be sure to share the details of our conversation with Optimus," Megatron promised, "The day I rip out his _spark!_"

The boy turned around, his eyes blazed bright electric blue, almost like they were emitting light, the warlord thought.

Or…were they?

The boy said nothing, but the look on his face was clear.

Touch him and you'll deal with me it seemed to say.

A brief flicker waved over the boy, but it was gone instantly.

Only, in that instant, the warlord thought he recognized a face.

Lord Megatron never forgot a face…

The boy turned back around, and drove the drill out.

Megatron fought himself free, but didn't give pursuit.

He stood in the cave, looking in the direction the human had gone.

"He is only a human," the warlord murmured, "But there is more to him than meets the eye."

His face…the boy's face looked familiar in the way that irritated Megatron to no end. For the look on the boy's face reminded him of someone from his own past.

"Orion…" Megatron growled, "You follow me everywhere I go, _brother_. Even in the face of a human boy!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Seeing Megatron trapped beneath those rocks scared me. But it also made me feel sorry for him.

Should I have finished him off?

No, I don't care what He said. A warrior should go in an honorable way, not when he or she is trapped like a common rat.

_That's_ what Optimus would have done. He would have rather defeated the warlord on the field of battle than here in the cave where his enemy was trapped and unable to move.

A loud boom rattled the drill, I stopped it for a moment and looked around.

_"That's it, Autobot!"_ an almost high pitched voice screeched, _"I will…"_

_"You'll what?"_ a deeper voice snapped, _"you'll make me bring down the ceiling on top of all of us!?"_

Bulkhead!

And that meant Miko was with him!

And Starscream too…

I started the drill again.

_"Run, Miko!"_ Bulkhead yelled.

_"Yes," _Starscream purred, _"Run Miko, I'd love to see you try. Really I would…!"_

"That's _it_!" I growled, ramming the drill's point into the wall.

Miko was like a little sister to me. Annoying at times, yes. But she was _my_ little sister. The drill bit into the chamber behind the wall, catching Starscream in the side. I stopped the drill and looked at Bulkhead.

"Jack!" he grunted, "Get Miko out of here! NOW!"

I hopped down from the drivers seat and held out my hand to Miko. She looked painfully at her guardian and friend and then back to me.

"Come on, come on!" I shouted.

"Run Miko!" Bulkhead shouted as the ceiling began to cave again.

She reached up for my hand and I pulled her up, seeing tears in her amber eyes.

"We can't leave Bulkhead!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I backed the drill out, "I wish there was something I could do."

I drove through another wall, Miko had climbed up next to me, unusually silent.

"Arcee and Dusk will save him, won't they?" she finally asked.

"You and I just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free," I said.

"MEGATRON'S HERE TOO!?" she panicked.

And he's probably dug himself out because of me.

I drove forwards, looking around for an exit…and any sign of the warlord.

"There's something up ahead," I muttered, looking into the gloom.

I broke into a smile as I realized who it was.

"Arcee!" I shouted, "Dusk!"

My guardian smiled and handed a human Dusk over to us.

"I'm glad you two are alive," Arcee said.

"What happened to you?" I asked Dusk as she grimaced.

"Broke leg," she grunted, "Hurts like the Pit. Ow! Miko, don't poke it!"

"Where's Bulkhead?" Arcee asked.

"Starscream has him trapped in the next cavern," I explained.

"You can save him, right?" Miko begged.

"Or offline trying," Arcee promised, heading to the cavern we just left, "You three get out of here. Dusk and I found a way out, just keep going straight,"

"Thanks, Arcee," I sighed.

"Be careful, 'Cee," Dusk called.

She gave a wave and disappeared.

"Let's roll," I said, moving the drill forwards.

"You sound eerily like Dad when you say that…" Dusk muttered, "Ow! Can't you go any smoother!?"

"It's a mine, Dusk," I sighed, "What did you expect? A road paved with gold?"

"That'd be nice,"

"You're hopeless," I muttered as we rounded a corner…

And the drill quit.

"Oh, you got to be _kidding _me!" I shouted, slamming my foot into the consol.

It spat sparks at me and I shielded my eyes.

"Yeah, like kicking it is going to make it work," Dusk said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"And how did you get made Prime again?" I asked as I jumped off the drill.

"At least I still _have_ my sense of humor," she muttered.

"Come on," I sighed, picking her up and gently setting her on the ground.

Miko jumped down right after I slung Dusk's arm over my shoulder, Miko took the Halfling's other arm and helped her keep her balance.

"I hear engines…" Dusk whispered.

"That means…" I started.

"BULKHEAD!" Miko screamed as both he and Arcee came up.

"Jack, get Dusk inside," Bulkhead said, "Miko you too,"

"Jack, with me," Arcee said.

After we got Dusk in a comfortable position, we all raced out of the mine and into the sunlight.

I got off Arcee and helped Dusk out of Bulkhead right as both 'Bots transformed.

"We could finish them," Arcee offered, "Right here and now…"

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades," Bulkhead muttered.

"I'm with ya," Dusk piped up.

"Would Optimus…finish them?" I asked, looking up at them.

All three were silent.

"No," Arcee finally said, "He probably wouldn't. Not like this,"

"Yeah," Dusk sighed, unhappily, "A warrior shouldn't die trapped."

"But Optimus would rescue them either…" Miko said, "Right?"

I didn't know how to answer that one.

"Let's go home," Bulkhead said, tiredly.

My phone rang all of a sudden.

Mom.

"Uh oh," I said, sheepishly as I answered it, "Hello?"

"JACKSON WILLIAM DARBY WHERE HAVE YOU _BEEN_!?" Mom shrieked.

I had to hold my phone way out to the side so my ear wouldn't be blown off.

"Well," I said, laughing embarrassedly, "It's a long story, I'll tell you when I get back to base."

**Ok then. So, Jack's first transformation during the day...and he doesn't even notice it. Yet. Bwahaha. Megs doesn't know Jack is Prime's son, but he did get a glimpse of Jack's mech form (that's what reminded him of Orion Pax, only difference...Megs thinks he saw Orion instead of Jack so Jack's secret is safe for now), but as the Hatchet said, Jack reminds him of Orion, so why not have Megs think that as well?  
**

**Still incorporating my OC's. When I actually write this chapter in my other fic, it will show Dusk's time with Arcee. **

**The Poll will come to an end this Friday, April 5th 2013, so if you don't have your vote in yet...get it in! :) **

**Results so far in Name Poll**

**Absconditus: 5**

**Ultimus: 17**

**Peregrinus: 7 (It got ahead!)  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Protector

**Almost 6,000 views *swoons* awesome! Oh! And although I didn't mention it last time (sorry 'bout that) animequeen gets the credit for Megs seeing Jack's mech form.**

**Alrighty then, this is set during the episode _Partners_. And we find out that not all of Jack's traits come from Optimus.**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 10

Protector

Jack POV

I stood in the middle of a dark canyon, the sky rumbled and lightning arched across it. I walked forwards, carefully. Something wasn't right.

The earth rumbled with the sky, almost throwing me to my knees. A face appeared in the rock walls.

"Do you know me, follower of Primus?" it asked.

I stumbled back.

I _did_ know him…but I couldn't remember his name.

And follower of _who?_ All I could think of is that it sounded similar to 'Prime'.

"Unicron, the Chaos Bringer," slipped out of my mouth.

How did I know that?

Wait…this guy was named after the horse? That pretty white horse with a horn on its head that pranced around with sparkles?

Oh, wait, that was Uni_corn_. Not Uni_cron_.

Just switch the letters and you get the other one!

"Good!" the face said, as the rockside crumbled, revealing a mech that was _way_ bigger than Optimus…

And that was saying something.

"Now know me as Unicron, your destroyer!" he roared and charged.

I ran, swiftly. I was unarmed, _how_ in the world would I take down that monster!? I'd have to be a 'Bot to be able to…

I tripped and fell sprawling on the ground.

I heard a loud bang and a screech of metal hitting earth…

I froze, looking down at myself.

The blue, black and silver armor of the mystery mech from before was what I saw. Unicron came closer, swinging his mace.

I screamed as hands pulled me down into the deep dark earth.

….

I woke up, gasping, to the familiar surroundings of my room. I quickly glanced down at myself. Plain white t-shirt, fair human skin, no armor, no unnatural colors.

I lay back down on my bed with a sigh.

Will these dreams _ever_ end?

I glanced at my alarm clock.

3:00am.

I groaned.

There was _no_ possible way I was going to fall asleep again.

Not with these dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I grabbed my coat and walked out to the living room. I glanced at the kitchen, just to make sure the lights were off…

And saw Jack conked out at the table.

I walked over and shook his shoulder gently.

He moved so quickly that I had a hard time seeing him. One moment he was sitting at the table, head in his arms, the next…he was standing three feet away, arms held at ready for a fight, eyes flashing.

Huh, seems he got _something_ from me after all.

He seemed to realize who woke him and relazed, arms going back to his sides.

"Mornin' Mom," he yawned, finally.

"Jack?" I asked, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said, sitting back down, "I'm fine now."

Uh huh, suuuure.

I looked at my watch, if I didn't leave right now, I'd be late.

"Ok," I sighed, "I got to go, but when I get back tonight…we're going to have a _chat_,"

He nodded, sleepily and his head started drooping again. It had hardly touched his arms when he shot back up again.

It was that nightmare again…it _had_ to be!

I walked out the garage door and got ready to get in my car.

"Morning, June," a familiar voice said.

I smiled as my spark warmed at my sister's voice.

"Morning, Arcee," I returned.

"Got to work early?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll be back around nine tonight, keep an eye on Jack…there's something bothering him…"

"Will do," she replied as I got into the car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

School…was _not_ fun. I will say that.

I fell asleep in Art History…again. I just got a flash of the mech who claimed to be me before I was jolted awake by someone Gibbs slapping me with a book.

I still think the teacher did it. He looked really smug as soon as I looked up at him. The guy looks like Snape from _Harry Potter_ and he's got an attitude (and voice) to match. Scratch that, his voice makes Snape's monotone sound normal.

I somehow managed to get off with a warning, much to Miko's surprise.

Mr. Castora seemed a little worried about me, he didn't let the other students see…but he slipped me some candy as he walked by. Putting a shushing finger to his lips, he handed me my paper back. There was a note written on it.

_"Might want to wake up. Thought this might help, it's not coffee, but I've seen the effects of the stuff on Amber...never again. NEVER again."_

I looked up at my teacher and friend.

"Thanks," I mouthed.

He nodded, his green eyes sparkling as he made a motion of flipping his hand over. Catching his drift, I turned the paper over.

_"By the way…how'd your mom take the mining incident?"_

I shot him a 'really?' face. He grinned.

I can see why he and Dusk are together.

….

After school was the worst by far. By the time the bell rang, I could have given a zombiecon a run for its money.

I was dead tired, but too afraid to go back to sleep. And the tiredness…wasn't exactly making my mood a sunny one…

Vince just _had_ to have fun today.

His victim: Raf.

"Well, look what we got here?" the red-headed bully sneered, grabbing Raf's laptop.

"Vince!" the younger boy cried, "Give it back! Please!"

Vince dangled the delicate piece of equipment over the concrete his fingers slipped, and the laptop almost hit the ground.

Almost.

I snagged it right as the tip of one of the corners brushed the ground.

"Gotta ruin the fun, huh Darby?" Vince scoffed.

"You and I must have a differing opinion of what's 'fun' and what isn't," I replied as I handed the laptop back to my friend.

Vince snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, Raf," I said, helping him towards the street.

"Hey, look!" Vince said, "Darby's helping his little boyfriend."

I turned around.

"It's called being nice," I said, calmly, "You should try it sometime…that is, if you have the courage to,"

"Hehe…wait, what'd you say!?" Vince demanded.

I ignored him and walked towards Arcee.

Something grabbed the back of my backpack and I reacted instinctively.

I whipped around, grabbing my assailant's arm and twisting it. Vince cried out in pain and I hastily dropped his arm.

How did I move that fast?

I shouldn't have let him go…

'Cause the next thing I know…I'm seeing stars and on the ground, hearing Vince cursing in pain.

"He broke my freakin' hand!" Vince howled.

The stars cleared and I felt something streak down my face. I put a hand to my nose, wincing as dark-red liquid came away.

I apparently broke his hand…he broke my nose.

"Raf," I heard Miko say, "Get Be…Mr. Castora."

I heard Raf's footsteps retreat into the building.

"Ah scrap that hurt," I muttered, trying to stand.

"Sit," Miko ordered, pushing me back down.

"Arf, arf," I mumbled halfheartedly.

She cracked a grin, "Maybe I should be a dog trainer, seems to work on you alright!"

"I'm not a dog," I sighed.

"You take orders like one," she snickered.

I glared at her right as Ben and Raf came over with a tall, dark haired man I'd never seen before.

Well, holoform I should say.

Only a 'Bot holoform could have those bright blue eyes. This one's seemed almost electric blue.

Oh, _now_ I know who that is.

"Jolt," Ben said, "Get him to his mom, she'll be able to help him better than Hatchet,"

The Autobot nodded, picking me up by the shoulders.

"Ah, Primus, boy," Jolt muttered, "What has your mother been _feeding_ you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you calling me fat?" I demanded.

"Injured…and still has his sense of humor," the medic in training chuckled, setting me down in his alt as his holoform flickered out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

"Mrs. Darby," a secretary said, "Your son's here to see you."

"Jack?" I asked, "Wait…why?"

"You'll see,"

I walked out into the lobby to see my son, covered in blood.

I nearly shrieked.

"Jack!" I cried, "What happened? Was it _them_? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said, waving me off, "Just got in a little scuffle with Vince…he was teasing Raf, grabbed me, and…well, this."

"Come into the office," I said, grabbing his arm.

"But Ma…"

"Now," I ordered.

He groaned as I literally dragged him into the office and began to clean him off.

"You're lucky your nose isn't broken," I muttered.

"I thought it was! Although…you should've seen Vince," he said, softly, "Ow! Mom!"

"Sorry," I replied, "What happened to Vince?"

"He broke his hand when he hit me,"

I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"Apparently he had his fist wrong…and he broke his hand," Jack said, shrugging.

Or your frame is hardening…

I took a closer look at what I was wiping off…

There!

The blood looked dark red, but if you were experienced in seeing energon like I was…

Jack had very trace amounts of energon in his blood, giving it a blue tint and making it look dark.

Maybe one day, it'd be the bright electric blue I'd see if he bled and not the crimson.

If that was the case…

I'd have to tell him.

And _soon_.

**Uh oh, this can't be good! Jack getting into fights...well, granted Vince _did_ start it and Jack technically didn't hit him. I've always wanted to see the bully get knocked flat by Jack. Guess I'll have to wait. So Jack is extremely fast (one of Elita's traits, and he's defensive of the young, but I guess that'd also fall under Optimus' category.) _TMI _ is next...wonder what will be cooked up next? Any ideas from you fabulous readers?  
**

**The Poll will come to an end this Friday, April 5th 2013, so if you don't have your vote in yet...get it in! :) **

**Results so far in Name Poll**

**Absconditus: 6  
**

**Ultimus: 18**

**Peregrinus: 8 (It got ahead!)  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Memories

**Last chance to get your vote in! The poll closes tonight at midnight!  
**

**Alrighty then, this is set during the episode _TMI_. I thought that since in this one, Bulk's losing his memories...why not have Jack and his mom relive some?  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in June's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 11

Memories

June POV

I sat down at table, closing my eyes and listening for my son's return.

I was excited. Work let me go home early today as I had a ton of overtime, so I'd get to see my boy come home.

And come home he did.

I heard the garage door slam violently and Jack stormed through.

"Hey," I said, "You ok? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he growled as he went into his room, slamming the door shut.

What is it with teenagers and slamming doors?

I walked out to the garage and stood in the door looking at Arcee in her femme form.

"What's up with him?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she answered, "He came out of school agitated…and when I asked him what happened, he snapped and told me it didn't matter."

"He _snapped_ at you?" I asked.

Jack never snaps. There was only one time and that was when the first nightmare hit.

She nodded, optics dim.

"I'll go talk to him," I said, "I'm curious too."

I went back into the house and knocked on his door.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Go away," was the muffled reply.

I rolled my eyes and gently opened the door.

Jack sat on the floor with his back to me, he was pouring over a book in his hands.

"What part of 'go away' can you not understand?" he growled.

"The part of 'I'm your mother'," I retorted as I sat down next to him, "What's wrong?"

I put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Jack," I said, "Come on, you can tell me."

"I'd rather not,"

"Jack…"

"You can't keep a secret to save your life,"

"You'd be surprised," I sighed.

He finally looked at me.

"Like I'm going to tell you," I grinned, touching his nose.

"Mom!" he grumbled, turning away, "I'm not six!"

"Then what happened?" I asked, "Why are you so upset."

"It's nothing," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Really,"

"Jackson Darby," I replied, "There is something bothering you and I'm _going_ to find out what!"

He looked back down at the book and I realized what he had.

It was the old family album.

Pictures of me and him, pictures of his earthly grandparents, so many memories frozen in time by the push of a button.

I smiled as I saw one, I touched it gently.

"The first time you had spaghetti," I chuckled, looking at the madly grinning two year old boy with a light blue bowl upturned on his head, red sauce spilling down his face leaving only his bright blue eyes clean.

He gave a sad smile, "Gram was mad…I ended up breaking her bowl. I miss her…and Grandpa,"

I hugged his shoulders.

"Me too," I said, "Oh! Look at that one! Your first day at school!"

"First day as an introvert you mean," he said.

"You were shy!" I countered, "Remember James? Your first friend?"

He grinned.

"All that trouble we got into…" he stated fondly.

"I never knew you had that streak in you," I sighed as I turned the page, "Oh look! That one time Gram had to give you a bath…what were her words again? 'Never, _ever_ again!'?"

"Mom," he sighed, "Please don't bring that up."

"Like the time you stuck your fingers in the light socket?" I asked, glaring at him.

He grinned sheepishly.

"It felt good!" he replied.

I bet it did.

"It took me five hours to get you calmed down!" I cried, shaking my head, "You never have sugar highs…but that…_that _was scary. Little five year old with an energy rush…scary. Your teachers didn't know what to do with you when you did it at school!"

We both looked at each other before laughing.

"Mom?" Jack asked after we both calmed down, "Why aren't there any pictures of you and Dad?"

I froze.

"Well," I stuttered, clearing my throat, "Um…"

What could I tell him without exposing us?

"Your father…" I started, "He didn't like having his picture taken."

That seemed good enough.

"Oh," Jack said, deflated.

Agh, Primus, this was hard. Not telling him, not telling his father, or his aunt.

"It's just…" Jack started, "You never talk about him…"

"Because there's no words to describe him with," I said, smiling, "He just…you remind me so much of him."

He looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"That's what its all about," I concluded, "You're mad because of your dad…"

His face hardened as he looked away.

"It's…just that there's some days that I wish I knew him…" he said, looking out the window, "and people talking about their fathers and how amazing they are…I can't take it anymore!"

The last part came out as a shout, he shut his eyes as his form flickered slightly before settling again.

"Jack," I said, "Calm down,"

He shook, fists clenched as armor spread over them.

"I hit him," he finally ground out.

"Hit who?" I asked, incredulously, "You don't mean…!"

His servos returned to hands as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"I hit Vince," he muttered, "Knocked him flat,"

"You…what?" I said, still not fully comprehending, "Why?"

If I had been Prowl, I probably would have glitched right then and there.

"He confronted me at lunch…" Jack explained, "I...I told him I was sorry, but he wasn't having it. I turned my back on him…and he insulted Dad. Saying how he took you and got you with me and just dumped us both on the street to die. He said he'd rather his father be a criminal than someone who just up and dumps their family…and I just…snapped."

It takes a lot to get him angry. A trait he gets from both of us, I've only seen Optimus angry a few times. And his anger is a force I wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Mom," he said, bright tears streaking down his face, "I…I didn't mean to! I was just so _angry_. And hurt. And…agh, I don't know what!"

I held him close, rubbing his back as I listened to his sobs and to the gentle thrum of his spark.

"It's ok," I whispered, "It's ok,"

He lifted his head to look up at me.

"Can…I have a bit of a time to be by myself for a bit?" he asked.

I smiled, nodding as I touched his shoulder.

"I'll get dinner ready," I said.

...

I had just finished fixing dinner when I decided to check on Jack. I came to his room and froze.

He had reached the final page of the album…and was tugging at the back of the book.

Nononononono!

I almost died of despair.

There was a secret page in the back…

And it was completely written in Cybertronian.

In _my_ handwriting.

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe as he took the page out, looking at it curiously.

And _read_ it.

I listened incredulously to his fluid tone, it was as if he knew the language by birth.

He was speaking the English translation, _perfectly_.

I felt my blood run cold as he read the last line of the ancient prophecy.

"And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," he whispered.

I cleared my throat.

He jumped, looking up at me.

"Mom…" he asked, "What…what is that? What does it mean?"

"It means…that dinner is ready," I stated bluntly.

"Why was it…?"

"Jack," I interrupted, "It's not important…"

"It was hidden in the back of the album," he protested, "Why was it there? What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything," I said, "Come on."

_"He's going to find out,"_ my Elita One side of me said, gravely, _"And he will not be happy when he does."_

"Don't I know it," I said out loud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

She's lying to me. Why is she lying to me? What is she hiding that's so important?

I looked down at the paper again. The elegant English handwriting of my mom's still glimmered on the paper.

_"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus, that when the forty seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from Chaos."_

But it was the last line that scared me the most.

_"And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising Darkness,"_

Something was about to happen. Something _big_. And Mom knew. But she was not telling me anything about it.

I'm being lied to.

And I don't like it.

I don't like it at _all_.

**YES! Finally I get to have Vince fall flat on his rear. I hate that guy _so_ much. Jack just read the Doomsday prophecy from _One Shall Fall_, and translated it from Cybertronian to English. And...he's getting suspicious. He _knows_ his mom's hiding something, but doesn't know what. I got the idea of the hidden book page from the _Avalon High_ movie (I want that movie soooo bad! But Disney hasn't released it! Curse you Disney!)  
**

**Next up: _Stronger, Faster_ (Oh, _this_ ought to be a fun one to write)**

**Credit once more goes to animequeen ****(You, my dear, are on fire! So many good ideas! and I thank you!) **for the idea of Jack reading the Cybertronian and "almost" getting caught translating it. I changed it up a bit, so that June does catch him and _freaks_. Thanks!

**Results so far in Name Poll**

**Absconditus: 6  
**

**Ultimus: 19**

**Peregrinus: 8 (It got ahead!)  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Monster

**Well, you voted, and *drumroll* To quote G1 (with slight changes): "He is no longer Jack Darby, he is Ultimus Prime"**

**And the Results of the Poll  
**

**Absconditus: 8  
**

**Ultimus: 19  
**

******Peregrinus: 8**  


**Alrighty then, this is set during the episode _Stronger, Faster_. And we learn that the Hatchet on 'Roids...not a pretty sight.  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 12

Monster

Jack POV

I sat down in the room that Mom and I stayed in at Base. It seemed like everyone was hiding things from me.

I asked Dusk earlier what she was doing, she got really defensive and shoved all her materials into her work desk. She said it wasn't ready for me to have…or see…yet.

The 'Bots seemed on edge for a bit, especially since the last three…_explosive_…results with the synthetic energon formula apparently gotten by Bulkhead.

And then there was Mom.

What was going on with her? Why was she so freaked out that I read that paper? I hadn't been able to get it out of my head lately.

And Mom had the audacity not to tell me anything!

I hate it! I hate being kept in the dark! Why won't anyone tell me _anything_!

I yelled and hit the wall with everything I had.

There was a loud boom and a crunch of metal.

I stared at the wall, not believing what I was seeing.

There was a large dent in the wall…right where I hit it.

Oh, God, did _I _do that?

And I hit Vince yesterday…

I could have killed him!

I feel like a monster…

Fear and panic gripped my heart, this…something was going on. Something inside me.

The nightmares, the speed, the strength…

This wasn't right.

"Save me from this," I prayed, "Make it end!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

He's growing suspicious. I know it. Sooner or later I'll have to tell him.

I hope it's later, but its starting out to be sooner.

I sat down next to the doorway of the main hangar, listening to Ratchet's incredulous cries about how the synthetic formula finally works. I was happy for him, but…I couldn't think straight. I heard Optimus' voice over the comm. and Ratchet answering back…

But I soon tuned it out.

It was then when I heard the loud yell and a low boom.

I looked at Ratchet, seeing as he wasn't paying much attention…I ran to find out the source.

And I found Jack, standing in our former room…

Standing in front of a large dent in the wall that matched his hands.

"Save me from this," I heard him whisper, "Make it end!"

You are not offlining yourself! I won't let you.

But deep down, I knew he wasn't meaning dying…

He wanted what was happening to him to stop.

But I knew that it was impossible.

Because, I saw him flicker again…and the Prime's finials had almost finished developing.

Jack was very nearly a Prime.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

"Ratchet…!" Raf cried from on top of the medic's chassis, "Wake up!"

The medic blearily opened his now emerald optics and looked wearily at the small boy.

"How is it that such small beings can be so loud?" he grumbled, sitting up.

"Are you hurt?" the boy asked, "You fell,"

"I'm fine," Ratchet said, looking himself over, "I'm…more than fine…"

He checked his scanner.

"Energy efficiency is up 30 percent?" he asked, incredulously, "Motor functions…_optimal?!_"

He gave a disbelieving laugh, looking at Raf.

"Any word from the others?" he asked.

Raf shook his head.

_"Ratchet,"_ Optimus' voice called over the comm,_ "Lock on to Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency Groundbridge."_

"I'm locked on," Ratchet said, "Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return back to base."

_"Save it Ratchet,"_ she replied, _"I'm too close!"_

"Don't be a fool!" Ratchet snapped, right as Arcee gave a yell of pain, "She's hurt…"

Ratchet gave a low growl before activating the Groundbridge.

"Man the Groundbridge," he ordered Raf, before transforming and driving out.

That's when Raf heard the boom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"Jack?" a soft voice asked.

I looked up at my mom.

"Tell me," I said softly.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me what you're hiding!" I demanded, "Everyone is keeping secrets from me and I didn't think you'd be one of them!"

"I'm doing this for your protection," she said.

I snorted and gestured to the wall.

"And that?!" I growled, at the dent, "Explain that to me!"

Her eyes turned steely.

"That was there when we came here the first time, Jack," she said evenly, "You must have hit it, making the boom. Metal does that when you hit it."

Any rage I felt melted. I was an idiot. _Why_ did I not think of that explanation?

"Sorry," I muttered, "It's just…"

"I know," she answered, "One day, everything will make sense. Today…isn't that day apparently."

I sat back down on the bed, she sat down next to me.

"Jack? Mrs. Darby?" Raf's voice came from the doorway, "Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, Rafael," Mom said gently, "What happened with Ratchet? Where is he anyway?"

"Went to get Arcee," Raf said shrugging, "She…kinda got herself hurt."

Mom stiffened slightly. She didn't like to hear when any of the 'Bots got hurt.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Should be…" he answered, as Ratchet's voice called over the comm. "Gotta go!"

And he ran out.

"Think we should go see if everyone's ok?" I asked Mom.

She nodded.

"That'd be a good idea."

We came into the main hanger right as Ratchet tossed a container of glowing _green_ liquid to Arcee. I raised an eyebrow.

Doesn't anyone know that the glowing green stuff is dangerous? For example: think Incredible Hulk…or radiation…or well, something not good.

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" she asked, "I thought the formula was…"

"Incomplete?" Ratchet smirked smugly, "Not anymore."

"_That's_ the synthetic energon?" I asked, "Didn't it blow up the first three times?"

"Ratchet still has the scorch marks," Mom said, shaking her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

**"Nice job,"** Bumblebee chirped, handing the container to Bulkhead.

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I make a smart guy?" Bulkhead asked, handing the green liquid to Optimus.

My mate stared critically at the vial, concern glimmering in his optics.

"Ratchet…" he started, "I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject."

"Always goes wrong in the movies," Jack nodded, "Never know what chaos could happen!"

"What movies have you been _watching_?" I demanded.

His eyes flickered as he sheepishly turned away, hands deep in his pocket.

"Optimus," my sister protested, "You didn't _see_ Ratchet out there! He was in _overdrive! _We should all try this stuff!"

"Or give Ratchet more so _we_ can take a vacation!" Bulkhead said eagerly.

I crossed my arms and Jack frowned, I don't think either of us liked this idea…

And apparently, neither did Optimus.

"I agree that the initial results seem…promising…" my mate started.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…

"But I recommend that further testing be confined to machines," he finished, "_Not_ Autobots."

And this is why I can count on him.

Ratchet…did not look pleased.

"Outnumbered we may be, old friend," Optimus continued, "We need a warrior in the laboratory right now…more than we need another in the field."

"Optimus sure told him," Jack said softly.

Your father was known for that.

"That he did," I said, as I grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's go see if we can find the others."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Mom and I had split up to find the others. Miko was in Bulkhead's quarters, rocking out with Amber. I quickly got out of that room, but not fast enough to escape the wall of sound that blasted from the stero. I think I might have gone deaf from that.

Dr. Williams was in her quarters, helping Ben fix something in Jolt's shoulder. The Doctor had learned a bunch from Ratchet about fixing up the 'Bots, but she had a bunch of human experience too. Ben said she was a former military surgeon.

And that just left Dusk.

I found the Halfling in hers and Optimus' quarters, working at her desk on something.

It was long, slender and metallic.

And it looked really sharp.

She covered it suddenly.

"What have I told you about the piece I'm working on?" she asked, not looking at me.

"Oh, come on," I whined, "It's not going to kill me is it?"

"Seeing it…won't kill you…" she admitted, "But I might,"

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you," she said.

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll just keep bugging you until you tell me…" I threatened.

She finally turned around, slowly, like one of those killers in a slasher film. Ok, _now_ I'm scared.

"Or…not," I quickly said, backing up.

She laughed.

"I'll give you a hint, and if you figure out what it is…I'll show you," she finally said.

"Bring on the hint."

"You asked for it," she said, _"I am the property of a powerful man, clothed in red, Hard and steep-cheeked, my place was once That of bright plants; now I am the remnant of hostilities, Of fire and file, firmly confined, Decorated with wires. Sometimes he weeps Because of my grasp, he who bears gold, When I, adorned with rings, shall ravage, my touch wounds souls but can also mend wounds. Stained with red, glowing with blue, shining silver, bright gold. The hand that holds me gains glory…or it reaps misery. I am death's handmaiden, destruction's daughter, courage's sister, valor's mate."_

"That's a riddle!" I protested.

"It's a hint," she snickered, "There's no limit to guessing,"

There was a loud boom and the base shook. Both Dusk and I ran out and saw…

Bulkhead was on the ground.

"What was that?" Arcee asked from behind us.

"You have competition, Bulk," Ratchet bragged, throwing some punches into the air, "I'm a bit stronger than I used to be."

Dusk stared at him.

"Ok, I've seen Doc Bot at his worst…but this…" she shuddered, "This is scary."

"What the wall ever do to him?" I asked, Dusk gave a snort of laughter.

Ratchet stepped out of the ruined wall as Bumblebee walked up.

"Also…a bit faster!" Ratchet cried, throwing a punch at 'Bee, who lurched backwards right as Ratchet's fist stopped right in front of his faceplates, "Think you can take _me_ Muscle Car?"

'Bee's optics widened and he held up his servos, chirping and whirring insistently as he shook his head.

"No way is right," Dusk muttered, "He'd scrap you,"

"Wimp," Ratchet huffed as he strode past the scout.

"Hey!" Dusk protested, "Don't call him that!"

"And you want to take his place?" Ratchet sneered, "Halfling triple-changer?"

Dusk growled, 'Bee held up his servo to stop her.

"And you call yourself a Prime," the medic scoffed.

"That's it," Dusk said with an eerie calm as she stepped forwards.

'Bee plucked her off the ground, much to her protests.

"Put me down!" she hissed.

'Bee chirped something to her and she resigned to just glaring at the CMO.

Meanwhile, said medic walked up to Arcee…

"How's it humming?" he asked as he continued walking.

Dusk's jaw dropped, Arcee looked creeped out.

"Did he just…" my guardian asked.

"Stronger, faster…" Bulkhead started, "Studlier."

"I did _not_ need to hear that," Dusk groaned, putting her hands over her ears.

"I'm with you there," I said, shuddering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Ratchet walked stealthily to his cabinet that contained the Synth-En. If anyone had found out what he was about to do, he would be in deep water with Optimus.

"I need to be at the top of my game," Ratchet said softly as he grabbed the vial, "Our survival depends on it."

He gave a slight smile as the Synth-En entered his systems.

He placed the empty vial back into the cabinet and walked back towards the hanger.

That's when he heard it.

A soft, female voice around the corner, speaking in the native language of all Cybertronians.

_"I don't know how much longer I can keep it from him,"_ it whispered quietly, _"What would you have me do, Primus? I can't tell him. It'd push him away. He wants so badly for all of the changes to stop, but I know they won't. For as long as he lives, he'll experience the nightmares, the changes about him, and I wish that he wouldn't suffer anymore."_

"Arcee must be having a little prayer," Ratchet muttered to himself as he went to check the source of the sound out.

He rounded the corner and froze as the last phrase rang out.

_"But what can one do…when your only son…is the son of the Prime?"_

It wasn't Arcee.

The figure before him was human…

It was…June.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

_"I don't know how much longer I can keep it from him,"_ I whispered quietly, _"What would you have me do, Primus? I can't tell him. It'd push him away. He wants so badly for all of the changes to stop, but I know they won't. For as long as he lives, he'll experience the nightmares, the changes about him, and I wish that he wouldn't suffer anymore. But what can one do…when your only son…is the son of the Prime?"_

I heard a footstep behind me and whirled around.

Ratchet.

And did he look surprised.

"How do you know our language," he demanded.

I've been ratted out! Oh, Primus, I knew this day would come…

"Arcee taught me," I said, thinking fast.

"And that last bit?" he growled, "What do you mean…"

His green optics glimmered with a light I didn't like.

"You were in the Synthetic Energon again," I accused, "Optimus won't be happy when he finds out."

"And when he finds out you're not all you seem?" Ratchet retorted, "I bet Jack doesn't even know…"

I felt my blood run cold.

"He…doesn't…does he?" Ratchet asked, the dark gleam appearing in his optics again, "He doesn't know."

"You tell him and I'll…" I started.

"You tell Optimus and I'll tell Jack,"

"This is blackmail!" I cried.

He grinned devilishly.

"And if I do tell him…imagine how horrified he'd be…" he pondered, "What would he do…"

"You harm him and I'll scrap you, Ratchet," I snarled, a ringing sound building up in my ears.

"Who said it'd be me?" he said innocently.

"You're worse than Knockout!" I hissed.

A cold light flickered into his optics and I backed up.

"Who are you really?" he asked in a calm deadly tone that I had heard only a few times…and I never liked.

"You said you heard the last bit of my prayer," I muttered, "How many Primes do you know?"

He snorted, "I don't know how you could be one of us. Much less Elita One. Unless…"

He looked curiously at me.

"Your son is a Prime…he has a Legacy…doesn't he?"

I didn't answer, but it all but confirmed his suspicion. An alarm rang through the base.

"Remember, Elita," Ratchet said, as he walked out, "You tell Optimus…and I tell Jack."

And he was gone.

I fell to my knees.

Why, _why_ now? How could I have been so _stupid_! Ugh!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

It just seemed like they left through the Groundbridge when they all came back…minus Ratchet. Optimus set Dusk down on a berth, her shoulder smoking slightly.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Dusk hissed as Jolt worked on her shoulder.

"What happened to _you_?" I asked her.

"Fraggin' medic shot my shoulder," she hissed as Jolt accidently prodded her shoulder.

'Bee gave a sharp chirp and Dusk threw a glare at him.

"Well he is!" she snapped, "It perfectly describes his attitude right now! His triggerhappiness would give ol' Ironhide a run for his money!"

"Can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates," Arcee growled as she looked up at the screen.

"That bogus energon must be scrambling his signal," Bulkhead said.

"Keep trying," Optimus said calmly, "We've got to find Ratchet, before he finds Megatron."

"So _I _can give him a piece of my mind," Dusk growled.

"Get in line," Arcee sighed, _"'How's it humming?'_…I'll send him to the scrapyard."

Mom came in, looking shaken.

"You ok?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"He didn't hurt you…did he?" I asked softly.

"Only emotionally," she said, shaking her head, "It's nothing."

"But…"

"I said it's nothing!" she finally snapped, her eyes flashing.

I nodded, still not convinced.

"Optimus!" Arcee cried, pointing, "Ratchet's signal! It's back online!"

"Bumblebee, Dusk," Optimus said.

'Bee gave a chirp as he looked up at his adopted father, Dusk looked up from the berth.

"Yes?" she asked.

'Bee gave a nod and a series of tones as he yanked the lever to the Groundbridge controls down.

"Wait," Dusk said, "You're leaving us _here_!?"

Optimus didn't answer her.

"Autobots," he said instead, "Roll out,"

And he, Arcee and Bulkhead disappeared into the 'Bridge.

Dusk groaned.

"I hate getting left behind," she muttered.

'Bee gave an understanding chirp and placed a servo on her shoulder. He turned to Jolt and seemed to ask him something.

"I'm almost done," the electric blue medic in training said, messing with some wiring in Dusk's shoulder.

"OW!" she screeched, "WATCH IT JOLT! THAT FRA…"

'Bee gave her a gentle Gibbs slap upside the helm.

She glared at him.

"That hurt!" she growled, "Better, brother?"

He gave a smug nod.

"There," Jolt said, "How's it feel now?"

Dusk rotated her shoulder.

"Better," she admitted.

_"Bumblebee,"_ Optimus' voice said calmly, _"Activate the Groundbridge, Jolt, get another medical bay ready."_

'Bee did as he was told, and our 'Bots came back through, supporting an unconscious Ratchet. His armor looked crushed on his left side, right on his chassis.

I don't know much about 'Bot physiology…but I knew it had to be bad.

Jolt helped set his mentor on the berth and hooked up what suspiciously looked like an IV.

"He needs rest," the younger medic said, "He's lost a lot of energon today. I'm flushing out the Synth-En…I suggest we destroy the rest of it, so that this _never_ happens again."

"I could not agree more, Jolt," Optimus said as everyone went in search for Ratchet's stash.

...

I heard groaning from Ratchet's berth and saw the Medic try to sit up. Optimus set a gentle servo on his shoulder.

"Easy, old friend," he said, "You lost a lot of energon. Good…and bad."

"I…I didn't intend to hurt anyone," Ratchet whispered, looking over at Dusk, who smiled sadly, "I just…wanted so…_badly_…to…"

"Help us," Optimus finished, "We know, but you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable."

Ratchet looked up at Optimus. I noticed his optics carried a greenish tint to them now.

"Our Medic," Optimus continued, "And a most trusted friend."

Ratchet settled back down on the berth, relieved.

"You did lead us to a much needed energon supply," Optimus said, gesturing at the brilliant blue cubes that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were stacking, "And for that…we should all be thankful."

"The synthetic energon _clearly_ needs refining before it can be tested again," Ratchet started, "On machines…_not_ Autobots,"

"Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained," Optimus said, softly.

"So what did we learn today kids?" I asked Dusk.

"Don't give the Hatchet the 'Bot equivalent of steroids," she said, "He goes all Incredible Hulk on everyone."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I walked up to Ratchet as soon as everyone was gone from the medical bay.

"Nurse Darby," he greeted, sitting up.

"Don't move," I said, "So…what do you remember about the whole incident?"

I had to ask. He had just told Jolt he didn't remember some things after the second dose, and that was when he overheard me…

I had to know.

"Not much," he admitted, "It just went blank after the second dose. The last thing I remember was sticking that vial into my systems…I kind of woke up to the cavern ceiling above me…not remembering anything between."

I almost gave a sigh of relief. Jack and I were still safe.

"If I had done something to you during that time period," he continued, "Let me now give you my sincerest apology. I was, as you humans say, 'under the influence'."

"I know it wasn't you," I replied, "You wouldn't do anything like that. Rest well, Ratchet,"

He smiled and I turned to leave.

"Nurse Darby?" he asked.

I turned back around.

"What did I do?"

I gave a sad smile.

"Simple case of mistaken identity," I said, heading towards where my son and Arcee were waiting.

**Next up is the rise of Unicron! I'm so excited! Because like you readers, I can't wait to get Jack's, Optimus' and everyone else's reactions! So...can anyone figure out what Dusk's riddle is? (I love riddles, and I had to tease Jack just a bit) Send me your guesses and I'll put them in the story, as Dusk said, there's no limit to guesses...  
**

**Jack's words at the beginning are from Skillet's _Monster_. Thought that it most fitted this chapter, as we see some secret sides in this story.**

**Credit goes to ****Xxforget-me-not6xX** for the part where June is discovered speaking Cybertronian.

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. Guilt

**Ohhhhh, this one took _forever_!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 13

Guilt

Jack POV

The blue, black and silver mech stood in front of me. Again.

"You know," I growled, "We've _got_ to stop meeting like this."

He knelt down, his soft blue optics shining.

"I don't know what you mean," he responded, with _my_ voice.

I held my head.

"Stop it!" I hissed, "Look, I'm not you and you're definitely not me! I don't even want to see you!"

The mech's face, _my_ face, looked down at me.

"That's like going up to a mirror and telling your reflection you don't want to see it any longer," he said, "Face it, Jack, I'm as much a part of you as your reflection is."

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" I yelled.

"I'm what you are," he responded.

How is he so calm!?

"I'm not a 'Bot," I said, "I'm human,"

He closed his optics and straightened up.

"If that is how you see it," he finally said.

"Just leave me alone," I moaned, "I want to get back to a normal life!"

"The moment you met the Autobots, your life, _our_ life, was through being normal…" the mech said.

"Stop it!" I cried again, "How can you be me? You don't even look like me!"

He laughed.

"You've hung out with the Autobots for how many months now?" he asked, smiling, "Surely, you'd remember that looks can be deceiving,"

"Oh yeah?" I asked, glaring at him, "I'm looking at you right now and the only thing I can see that resembles me is your face and your voice. Because you've taken them on to freak me out!"

"Explain to me how that's possible?" he replied.

I gave a frustrated sigh.

And then I remembered…it was just a dream.

And I'm going to wake up…right…_now_.

"Jack don't!" the mech yelled, "Please! You're in danger! The Chaos Lord is awakening! And he's coming after Optimus! And then you!"

I stopped.

"Why?" I asked.

"Optimus is a Prime," the mech stated.

"Yeah, but _I'm_ no Prime," I retorted.

"Not yet," the mech said, "We are not one yet."

What?

"JACK!" another voice snapped.

My eyes flashed open.

Miko glared at me.

"You fell asleep _again_?" she demanded, "Raf just hacked onto that conspiracy site!"

"Really?" I said, stretching.

"Doy!" she sighed, turning to the computer screen, "Well, whatcha think?"

I looked at the computer screen as Raf scrolled through the pictures.

"Pass…" I said, looking at the first picture.

Second picture.

"Uh, uh," I said.

Third picture

"Kid in a costume," I sighed.

Geeze, this is getting annoying.

Fourth picture

"Balloon," I said, dully.

Fifth picture

"Nope!" I announced.

Sixth picture…

"Oh, hold!" I said.

It was 'Bee.

"The camera sure loves 'Bee," I sighed.

"What can you do?" Miko asked, grinning, "When you're a superstar…you're paparazzi bait!"

Dusk turned to her brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she growled, "Use your holoform!"

"Waaait," Ratchet said from his computers, "Is that Bumblebee?"

"On a conspiracy website…" Raf said, shyly, "Where users post evidence of close encounters…but we have it under control, Ratchet!"

He messed around on the laptop.

"We just scrub…" he said, "And replace 'Bee with…"

A animated cat appeared on the screen.

"Mars cat says: 'Take me to your feeder'," the cat said.

"HA!" Ratchet laughed.

Wait, hold on a second…

Did the mad doctor…_laugh?!_

"Ratchet actually _laughed_?" Miko asked, confirming my suspicion.

"Oh Lord save me!" Dusk wailed melodramatically, "The world is ending!"

And she broke down into long laughs.

I looked around at the other 'Bots. All of them were stifling laughs…except one.

Optimus stood by himself by the computers, looking at the screens. I felt kinda bad that he was alone.

"Um, Optimus," I said, "You want to see something funny?"

"No," he replied, not even turning his gaze.

We all looked embarrassedly at each other.

"Don't take it personally," Arcee said, "Primes are built that way."

"Not all of us!" Dusk snapped.

"You're still young," she replied.

"You mean I'll lose my sense of humor?!" Dusk cried, dramatically, "Quelle Horreur!"

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool," Bulkhead added.

"You didn't know him four almost five years ago!" Dusk said, "Don't know what happened…but he used to be different."

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check," Ratchet said, "I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he _was_ different before he was made a Prime,"

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked.

Dusk shook her head, "None of us are. There is a pre-Prime state that all Primes have. Primes are made, not born."

"Dusk is right," Ratchet said, "On Cybertron, one isn't _born_ into greatness, rather one must _earn_ it. Cybres, where Dusk is from, has a strange system for their Primes, or _Ivorras_ as they call them."

"I'll have to explain it later, Ratchet," Dusk sighed, "I know it better than you do and I'm too tired to tell anything right now."

"So…" Miko cut in, changing the subject, "different how? We talkin' Party Animal?"

Dusk snorted, rolling her eyes.

"No, no," Ratchet corrected, "Optimus was more like…"

He looked at the three of us.

"Jack," he concluded.

Shock slammed into me like a ton of bricks.

Me? Like Optimus? _Pre-Prime_?! That sounded eerily like what that mech told me…

"What?" I stuttered, trying to hide my fear, "I'm nothing like…"

"Prime!" Fowler shouted over the video screen.

Thank you Agent Fowler.

"Those tech heists my department's been tracking…we figured it was MECH on account of their stealth tactics," Fowler said, "Until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington Epps particle accelerator captured this."

A picture flashed up on the screen. And I immediately recognized the figure in it.

"Soundwave," I said softly.

"Slenderbot?" Amber piped up from the floor.

"The Witch King," Dusk said, nodding.

I shook my head, _where_ did they get these crazy ideas?

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat…" Miko offered.

"The Con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor," Fowler said, "here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date"

The list popped up on screen.

"Plasma injector, neutron shield, tessaract? There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build a Spacebridge…an ample power source," Ratchet said.

Spacebridge? Like the one the 'Cons made for their zombie apocalypse?

The same one we blew up?

"They could be scouting for one…" Dusk reasoned, "We probably should be as well…so we can beat them to it."

"I'll contact you if i have any more leads," Fowler said as he shut off the feed.

"Well…" I said, checking my phone's clock, "It's late, we'd better get home."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I looked up from the dishes as Jack walked in, helmet under his arm.

"Hey, honey," I said, smiling as I wiped my hands off.

"Hi Mom," he said, with much less enthusiasm than I liked.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

He sat down at the table.

"Nothing,"

"Jack…" I warned.

He sighed.

"Mom…do I remind you of Optimus?" he asked.

I frowned.

"What?" I asked, "Why would you ask?"

"Ratchet said."

"Well…" I said, looking him over, "You're not thirty feet tall, metal, or can transform into a vehicle,"

Although, one day I think you will…

"Mom," he groaned, "He meant behavioral wise!"

I sat down across from him. He _did_ remind me of his father in both looks and behavior. His sad blue eyes that seemed to hold you, those same eyes that would sparkle when someone they loved was near, his even temperament, his courage, his determination, and his heart.

I looked at him again.

And nodded slightly.

I couldn't read the expression on his face. It looked like a mix of honor, shock, joy and…

Fear.

"There a reason why?" I asked.

"No reason," he said, getting up and heading towards his room, "Just thought I'd ask another's opinion."

I sighed as he shut the door.

"You're telling me to tell him…aren't you?" I asked the air, "But…I can't. No, not yet…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

I stared up at the ceiling, watching my fan circle around and around as I thought about today. Ratchet's comparison kinda shocked me and Mom confirming it…

What was going on?

I felt my eyes droop and I was no longer in my room.

I was standing in the desert again, I looked down, just to make sure the mech didn't make an appearance as me again.

I gave a sigh of relief, human. Completely, 100% human. Thank God.

I saw 'Bee race down the road as something shot at him from above. I looked up and saw the strange, alien jet alt mode of Megatron.

One of Megatron's shots slammed into 'Bee, causing him to spin around. A questioning chirp came from his direction and he carefully transformed. There was something in his servo.

I peered up and gave a cry of shock.

In 'Bee's servo, limp and still…

Was Raf.

The scene changed into the Med Bay and I saw everyone crowding against a berth…Raf's little form lay on top of it.

The heart monitor beeped in time with his struggling heartbeat. I came up to the berth, watching in horror as the monitor suddenly flatlined.

"Raf!" I shouted, "Wake up! Please wake up!"

The shrill long beep of the monitor hurt my ears I covered them, trying not to scream as the pitch heightened, resembling the tone MECH used in that communicator.

Suddenly, Raf's eyes opened, but they weren't the soft, dark brown that I knew…

It was the cold, evil violet of dark energon.

The ringing shrieked in my ears and a deep, cold, dark, evil voice rang through Raf's mouth.

"I awaken,"

I backed away.

"Son of the Prime," the voice hissed, as Raf's body sat up and looked right at me.

I froze. I couldn't move. What was that thing? Why did it call me that? I'm no Prime!

I felt that electric buzz run through me, and I suddenly towered over the rest of the 'Bots. I looked down at my now metallic body.

"Primeling," the voice hissed as Raf disappeared, leaving that monster named Unicron in his place, "Prepare to die!"

And he leaped at me.

And I woke screaming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

June POV

_"No!"_ a male voice cried in Cybertronian, _"No! Not Raf! Leave him alone! What is that thing? Why is it calling me that? I'M NO PRIME!"_

Jack.

Oh, Primus.

I ran into his room watching in terror as his form flickered multiple times, as if he was having trouble deciding who he was.

_"No!" _he screamed, _"No!"_

"Jack!" I cried running over and putting my hands on his shoulders, "Wake up!"

He gave a loud, piercing scream and shot up, optic-like eyes flaring bright. He looked at me and shook in terror.

"M-mom…" he whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

I held him close, rocking him back and forth as his shoulders heaved with sobs.

"It was just a dream," I crooned, rubbing his back, "It's all gone now, you're safe…nothing's wrong now…"

He kept crying.

Whatever that nightmare was…it must have really got him. I've _never_ seen him this upset.

_"It's ok,"_ I whispered softly in my native tongue, _"I've got you now,"_

_"I know,"_ he choked back in the same dialect,_ "I know,"_

We sat there rocking back and forth until the sun came up.

I was tired…

But my son was more important.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Mom helped me get ready for the weekend I was going to spend at base.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to come with you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine,"

"You weren't 'fine' last night," she pointed out.

I shuddered.

"That was a one-time thing," I said, "Won't happen again."

I still couldn't get that image of those glowing violet eyes out of my head.

Mom didn't look convinced.

"I'll be fine," I said, giving her a hug, "Don't worry, I'll be fine,"

"Famous last words,"

I rolled my eyes and she gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You just…reminded me of your father for that instant," she said, "You've got his eyes you know,"

I had Dad's eyes? Whoa. And here I thought I got nothing from him.

"His eyes?" I asked, "What else?"

She shook her head.

"You look so much like him…it's uncanny," she said, "The only thing I can pin as different is your voice. His was so low, it was more of a rumble at times. Yours, it's not as low, but there's times where it does. Like when you're really, really angry."

I felt warm inside…I had more of my dad in me than I thought!

My phone rang and I picked it up…

Miko.

_"What are you doing!" _she yelled through the phone, _"You're making us all wait!"_

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I sighed, "Just saying goodbye,"

_"Well, tell helicopter mom to let her son go already!"_ she whined.

"He's coming, Miko," Mom said.

_"Uh…um…hi, Mrs. Darby…"_ Miko stuttered_, "Jack, just get over here already!"_

"Fine, fine," I said, hanging up, "Well…"

She locked me in a tight embrace.

"You call me if you get hit with a nightmare, ok?"

"Mom, I'm seventeen, not five," I sighed.

She glared at me.

"Alright," I said, "I will."

…..

I sat on the couch watching Ben and Amber take each other on in the racing game, it was entertaining to see their competitiveness. They were worse than Miko and I. Jostling elbows, blinding the other with their hand, biting said hand to see again and to get ahead…

"Geeze, you guys are ruthless!" I said.

"You should see them do Call of Duty," Dusk said, sitting next to me, "Scary…"

"I'll bet," I said.

"Figure out my riddle yet?" she asked smugly.

"A watch?" I asked.

She let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Not even close," she chuckled.

"Dang," I muttered, it had taken me two days to think of that one, "So…where's everyone else?"

"Well, Dr. Williams is at work, the rest of the 'Bots are out smashing 'Cons…_without_ me of course, and Raf, well, 'Bee took him racing," Dusk said, stretching, "Ratchet told him to drop him off…but…that was a while ago…Hey Ratch?"

He turned to her.

"Shouldn't 'Bee have…"

_"Ratchet!"_ Optimus growled, _"Bridge us back…NOW!"_

"Must have an Autobot down…" Ratchet said, starting up the Groundbridge.

Ben and Amber stopped their game and looked up.

Two figures came slowly through the 'Bridge.

Arcee and 'Bee.

My guardian cradled something in her servos…

My heart clenched when I saw what it was.

Or rather…_who_.

"Raf…" I started.

"No!" Miko shouted.

"What happened!?" Ratchet demanded.

"Megatron," Arcee growled.

Oh, God. My nightmare…

It was coming true.

"Quickly!" Ratchet ordered, "Into my laboratory!"

They hooked Raf's little body up to a heart monitor, 'Bee looked like he was fighting tears, I stood by Raf's side.

I don't care what happened in my nightmare, I'm staying by his side.

"Rafael is not responding," Ratchet growled, "We must run diagnostics on his assemblage…vitals…statistics…Agh! My tools! They're all _wrong_!"

He threw them clanging into the other side of the base."

'Bee gave a despairing wail, his servos clenching.

"We need to call my mom," I said, pulling at my cell phone.

"Your mother might be a nurse but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body!?" Ratchet yelled.

I gripped my phone so hard I thought it'd break. Now I'm mad.

"Do _you_ know anything about the human body!" I snarled.

His optics widened for a second before he looked away.

I thought so.

_"Hello?"_

I turned back to my phone.

"MOM!" I nearly yelled, "It's urgent!"

And I heard Ratchet say something that chilled my blood.

"And the weak will perish," he whispered, "Be _strong_ Rafael,"

Just hold on until Mom gets here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

June POV

The phone rang incessantly as soon as I got into the door. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"MOM!"_ Jack nearly screamed, _"It's urgent!"_

"What happened?" I asked.

_"Raf…Megatron…he…oh Mom help please!_"

I gripped the phone so hard that it nearly broke.

_"Ratchet's sending a 'Bridge."_

"I'll be in the car…" I growled.

If anything happens to that boy I'll offline the warlord with my bare hands!

True to his word, Ratchet opened the Groundbridge in front of the car. I started it up and stomped on the gas pedal, shooting through the Bridge and into the base. I threw open the door right as Jack ran over, eyes shining with worry.

"Mom," he breathed, "Thank…"

"Grab my bag," I said, cutting him off as I stormed over to the hospital bed where little Rafael lay.

I began to check Raf's pulse right as Ratchet finished scanning the boy.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper extent of treatment…" he started.

I grit my teeth, and glared up at him.

"If I don't get this boy stabilized _NOW_," I snarled, "_He_ will not be leaving this table alive! Do you understand me!"

Ratchet looked like I had smacked him across the faceplates. Jack came over with my bag right as poor 'Bee lost it.

**"I'll kill him!" **the scout shrieked, slamming his fist into one of the support beams, making us all jump.

My sister shoved him to the wall.

"'Bee, _listen_," she snapped, "You don't think I know how it feels to watch a partner…harmed…? Revenge won't help Raf right now, you need to keep your emotions in _check_."

'Bee lifted his helm and gazed mournfully at his charge.

**"My fault,"** he whispered, putting his hand on his helm, **"It's Sam all over again,"**

_"'Bee,"_ Dusk whispered, gently in Cybertronian, _"It's not like Sam, he left you. Not the other way around. I told you he was a jerk, and he showed his true colors after the Chicago Battle. Sam's gone, Raf's here, and he needs you."_

There was no reply.

I continued checking Raf over. This wasn't good. Not good at all. I gritted my teeth.

The Groundbridge opened and Bulkhead came through.

"Jack," I said, trying not to lose it, "Help me get Raf to the car, he's going to the emergency room."

"Nurse Darby," Ratchet said, "Your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting him, not without a decade of study."

I frowned, glaring at him. June wasn't here right now. Oh no, Elita One was present now. And my son's friend was in grave danger.

"I don't have time to argue," I growled darkly as Jack and I wheeled Raf to the car.

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough…but this is a _human_," Ratchet said scanning for any energon readings, "I'm not getting any readings…_how_ could I have not _seen_ this. Rafael's been infected with **_dark_** energon…"

The blood of Unicron? But…but how?

"If dark energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it, and fast the only possible way I know," Ratchet said, grabbing a vial, "I need energon!"

"Wait," I said, "You said energon was devastating to humans,"

"Under normal circumstances quite," Ratchet said, "but I am relying on the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it, head on."

Jack gave a light wince, holding a hand to his head.

I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head.

**"I volunteer,"** Bumblebee whispered, **"It's my fault he's like this."**

He held out his arm and Ratchet took the sample.

Suddenly, Raf's monitor began to flatline. Jack's eyes flashed in terror as he backed away. The outline of his body blurred softly before clearing.

"I need him over here!" Ratchet yelled, pointing at a large decontamination chamber, "NOW!"

We wheeled Raf over into the chamber and ran back out as quickly as possible, watching with bated breath at the boy in the chamber.

The chamber glowed with a holy blue white light. Everyone shielded their faces as the glow became blinding.

Suddenly, the glow cut off and the door opened.

I ran inside, checking Raf's pulse.

"Pulse rate…is stabilizing," I said, relieved as the boys warm brown eyes opened.

"'Bee?" Raf asked weakly.

**"Raf,"** he whirred softly.

Miko embraced the little boy, Jack came and stood next to me. I put my hand on his back, feeling the warm, strong pulse of his spark.

I looked up at Ratchet.

"Optimus," he said, "We did it,"

There was no answer.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked again.

"Where is he?" Dusk asked, "Bulkhead…where is my dad?"

"He stayed on the _Nemisis…_to deal with Megatron once and for all," the Wrecker said, softly.

"Bulkhead…" Arcee growled, "You let Optimus face Megatron _alone_!?"

"I didn't have a choice," he protested.

That sounds like him.

"It might be a trap…" Ratchet said, the idea dawning on him, "We need to get a fix on his location!"

If I opened the bond between us…I'd be able to sense where he is…

But I'd put Jack and I at risk of exposure.

"I'm locked onto Optimus' signal," Ratchet said.

Scratch that idea.

"…Wait…" Ratchet started, optics widening, "How is this possible?"

There was a bright blue signal on the screen, Optimus, but he was surrounded by a lot of violet…

If that was what I think it was…

"What?" my sister asked, "What is it?"

"WE NEED TO GET OPTIMUS OUT OF THERE NOW!" Ratchet screeched.

**I...have one sadistic, sick twisted mind when it comes to nightmares. I shuddered when I read it. Sad thing is...I had one similar to it once...Didn't want to go back to sleep. At all.  
**

**Remember, I'm still taking guesses at Dusk's riddle. :)  
**

**SPOILER FOR TF PRIME SEASON 3 Episode! I finally got to see the new Prime episode today. I spotted one Bayverse reference "Bring the Rain" (Miko, I love you even more now) and the "What's a dragon?" XD. Almost as good as the Unicorn-Unicron mix up. OH, I've got so many plans for that episode...I'm so excited!**

**Credit goes to Fan Fiction Viewer for the part where Jack discusses the comparison of him and Orion Pax to his mom.  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Father's Duty: Protect

**New Chapter for Episode _One Shall Rise Part 1_. I'm titling this arc Father's Duty, because a father's duty is characterized by the word after the colon.  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 14

Father's Duty: Protect

Jack POV

The 'Bots rushed through the Groundbridge to get Optimus while we stayed behind.

I rubbed my head absentmindedly. Earlier, I felt like someone had hit it…_hard_. But everyone was in front of me so it couldn't have been anyone behind me. Now, I felt like I had run a marathon in two minutes…I wanted to sit down and never get back up.

I had no idea what was going on.

'Bee opened the 'Bridge once more and the others came in, Ratchet, Dusk and Bulkhead supporting a very weak Optimus.

"Easy Optimus," Ratchet said. "from the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon."

Optimus looked up, his optics fixing on Raf.

"I am not the only one," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

They set him gently on one of the berths, I could tell it wasn't good. There was an almost imperceptible trembling in his large frame. He turned his helm towards Raf and gave him a gentle smile.

Raf smiled back.

"Hey," he said.

"He's lucky to be alive," Mom growled, making the smile on the Prime's faceplates fade as he looked away.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" I asked, changing the delicate subject.

"A volcano full," Arcee confirmed.

"The question is…how?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, the question is 'what?'" Ratchet corrected, "As in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on earth,"

Unicron…the monster!

"The 'Cons killed a Unicorn?" Miko asked, confused.

I know it wasn't a funny situation…but…

The looks on the 'Bots' faceplates were priceless.

Miko sighed.

"White horse with a horn on its head prances around all sparkly?" she asked, acting it out.

I don't blame her for the confusion. I did it too.

_"_Uni_cron_," Ratchet corrected, "an ancient evil whose fossilised blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon, as legend would have it,"

Mom's eyes narrowed, but I saw something in them that I didn't expect.

Fear.

"So you're saying this…Unicron…is some kind of boogieman?" she asked suspiciously.

Yes.

I shuddered as I remembered the figure in my nightmares.

"Boogieman?" Ratchet asked, confused.

"Creepy make believe guy that hides in your closet?" Miko asked, looking to see if it rang any bells.

No such luck.

"No, Nurse Darby," Ratchet sighed, "Unicron is very real, was...that is…well I do believe he once existed I just don't subscribe to the theory that his, primordial life force is the substance which…harmed Raf,"

The fear in Mom's eyes escalated and then they turned an icy electric blue.

I frowned, I'd never seen her eyes that color. They just…suddenly turned that color.

"I've heard enough," Mom growled, "Jack please help me get Raf to the car,"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Mom gave me a "don't mess with me" glare. 'Bee chirped and whirred something that earned him the same glare from Mom.

"Mom," I started, "I thought he was doing better."

"Raf needs to be examined by **_real_** doctors and Raf's family needs to know what's happened," she glared at the 'Bots with her icy eyes, "his **_real_** family,"

"Mom," I protested, "Raf's family can't protect him, not like _they_ can."

I heard the creak of a 'Bots gears, I turned around to see Optimus struggling to stand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

"June," Optimus said softly, shaking ever so slightly, "It deeply grieves me that i have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends, or any human ever again,"

I looked down. I knew he would rather die than have the children harmed in any way. But I want all of them alive, not just the kids or not just Optimus.

"Optimus, they're children, they do not belong in your world," I said softly, "They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples, **_not_** their own survival,"

Jack came up, his electric blue eyes glinting. Ever since that volcano erupted, his eyes had turned that color.

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the earth…it doesn't do that!" he cried, "This could be about everyone's survival not just ours,"

I gritted my teeth.

"You're coming with me," I yelled, "All three of you!"

And I made the hardest decision in my life.

"And they will _NOT_ be coming back," I hissed, glaring up at my old friends, comrades, and family.

My spark almost broke at the hurt look in my mate's optics.

"I…understand," he said softly.

I'm so sorry.

I bit back my tears as I wheeled Raf towards the car.

"That's it?!" Miko demanded, "After all we've been through together? See ya? What about _our_ freedom to choose?"

"That may fly on their planet," I growled, helping Raf into the car, "But not here on Earth!"

I glared at the two kids still standing outside of the car.

"Get. In," I snapped.

Miko snorted.

"Do you _really_ except me to get into a non-transforming vehicle?" she asked.

"Miko, I'm serious," I growled.

"You're not my mother!" she snapped.

"Miko," Bulkhead said softly.

"Neither are you!" she retorted.

I sighed and turned to Jack.

"Well I am yours," I said, "Let's go, Jack,"

He clenched his fists, turning his electric gaze to the ground.

"She is…your mom," Arcee said softly.

He looked between us…and then shot a quick glance at Optimus.

"I'm staying," he finally said, "I'm sorry."

And what was left of my broken spark shattered.

I turned to the car to hide my tears. I shut Raf's door. He pressed his tiny hands to the window, trying to reach his guardian one last time.

"Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge," Optimus said softly.

"No thank you," I growled, tears choking me as I drove out of the base.

I looked in my review mirror…

And watched as Raf sat back down in his seat, a tear streaking down his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

I felt something inside me break when Mom left. Like something was just…gone.

What have I done?

The look on her face when I told her I was staying…

It was like I had betrayed her.

"Prime do you copy?" Fowler asked.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler," Optimus said, sadly.

"Been watching the news ? Mother nature's got a twitch in her britches," Fowler said.

"We know about the volcano," Optimus said as we remaining kids ran up to the small TV set and checked the news.

"And the quakes?" Fowler asked, "Seven major temblors of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates."

His image switched to another screen as a 3D image of earth popped up on screen, showing the epicenters of the quakes.

"In theory unrelated…" Fowler started, "If they hadn't happened…"

"At the exact same time," Ratchet finished.

"Check it out, more good news," Miko said, pointing at the TV screen.

I looked, internally cringing at the sight.

_"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen, tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi desert," _the news reporter said, _"Meanwhile electro-magnetic anomalies plague urban power grids, these abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder, why now? And what next?"_

"Don't tell me your 'Cons have built a weather machine!" Fowler groaned.

"One that powerful, highly unlikely," Ratchet snorted.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental," Optimus said.

"Hold on, if the weather is affecting us global…" Dusk said, "then we need to get June and Raf back to base! It's the only thing strong enough to withstand such immense weather!"

'Bee was out of the door by the mention of Raf's name.

"Why can't we hear anything?" Miko asked.

"Well, it _is_ a missile silo," Ben said.

I still felt uneasy. Mom was out there in that mess.

I tapped my fingers against the railing, closing my eyes as my worry increased.

"She'll be fine, Jack," Dusk said, coming up and putting a hand on my shoulder, "'Bee takes care of his charges, he'll be back with them."

I smiled slightly.

That made me feel a little better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

"One one-hundred, two one-hundred…"

"You ok back there, Raf?" I asked.

"I saw lightning," he said, "I'm counting until the thunder…"

BOOM!

I jumped and Raf ducked his head.

I laughed nervously.

"Looks like a storm…" I said, "My garden will love it,"

What's left of it.

Jack's got the green thumb out of the two of us. They just seemed to flourish under his touch.

The lightning went wildly across the sky, I watched it uneasily.

The thunder crashed loudly, and I heard my name.

My _real_ name.

I gave a scream as lightning hit the road in front of me. I wrenched the steering wheel in the other direction right as another bolt hit the road in the direction I was going, repeatedly. Someone is aiming for me! There was a loud crunch and the car ended up in the ditch.

"Raf?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

He nodded faintly.

There was a roaring sound outside.

"What's that?" I asked, looking cautiously out of the window.

My spark leaped up into my throat as I saw what was coming towards us.

A tornado.

I wrenched the car into reverse and stomped on the gas, the tires spun uselessly. My eyes cast a barely perceptible glow on the steering wheel.

"No…!" I cried, "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

The tornado's power was too strong.

I heard the screech of tires right as the car started to lift up off the ground. A bright yellow Urbana streaked down the road, breaking apart, and Bumblebee sprinted down the road after us.

I gave a scream as the car went airborne, right as Bumblebee grabbed the car's hood. We began to slide forwards, 'Bee grabbed a telephone pole and tried dragging us backwards.

**"Grab my hand!"** he shrieked.

"'Bee wants us to grab his hand!" Raf shouted.

I nodded and opened the door, helping Raf get out. The pole snapped and the scout grabbed the hood with his other servo. I had to get Raf to safety. So I threw him into 'Bee's waiting servos.

Raf turned back to me, right as the car was ripped out from behind me. My hands grabbed onto the bottom of the hood, and I looked, stunned at what I saw.

The familiar rose red armor coated them.

I nodded firmly as the armor on one hand disappeared and I climbed up. The other servo disappeared as I finally pulled myself up to face Raf and 'Bee.

'Bee held Raf and I close as he transformed around us and sped away from the tornado.

"Thank you," I breathed.

**"Aw, you're welcome,"** 'Bee chirped.

"He says…you're welcome," Raf said.

And we entered the Base again.

"uh, we're back," Raf said as 'Bee stopped and he got out.

"And we are glad," Ratchet said.

Jack ran down the stairs, his bright eyes shining with tears, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," I said, "Jack…"

"Mom, I…" he started.

"I know, me too," I finished, hugging him, I looked up at him, "But you're grounded until you're thirty,"

He looked down.

"Twenty five," I amended.

He smiled.

I felt whole again. I looked up, right at Optimus.

Well, almost.

Jack took me up to the top of the rec area and I froze as I listened to the news report.

_"World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency,"_ The news reporter said.

"Global?" I asked.

_"And scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment,"_

"Forty-seven spheres align," Jack whispered.

I froze…could it possibly be now?

The elevator doors opened and Fowler walked out.

"What have you learned, Prime?" Fowler demanded, "And you better not blow smoke up my…uh Mrs. Darby…What a nice surprise…"

"Special Agent Fowler," I greeted.

"We have learned this, as of the so called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust, from the very center of the earth's core in fact," Ratchet explained showing an outline of our planet and a flashing red center.

"Quakes don't start there," Fowler scoffed, "do they?"

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like..." Ratchet then suddenly stopped as he stared at the waves on screen, "By the All Spark!"

You know it's bad when he starts in on that.

"If I convert these data points to audio files…" he started, messing with the consol.

"What? What is it?" Fowler demanded.

"Listen," Ratchet ordered.

A loud thudding sound entered my ears…

I knew that sound.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat…" Jack whispered.

"How is that possible?" I breathed, "A heart pumps blood, there's nothing inside the earth to pump except…"

Raf sat bolt upright from his position on the couch.

"The blood of Unicron," he said, eyes wide.

No! The Chaos Lord…here?

"Okay hold on," Miko said, "You mean something's living down there, inside our planet?"

"I fear that the earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your science has suggested," Optimus said softly, "But, of dark energon,"

This couldn't be happening…

"And if we're hearing a spark," Ratchet said, "then _Unicron_ is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold,"

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Fowler asked.

"That I'm afraid was not foretold," Optimus said.

"How can something be in our earth's core, and be alive?" I muttered.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," Optimus said, "Before the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction,"

Of course. I remember the story now.

"For eons Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted," he continued, "Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes that preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of all sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again. Until, now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber-con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives!" Fowler suggested, eagerly.

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe that earth became Unicron's home," Optimus corrected, "But rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

"Forming your earth itself," Ratchet finished.

"So you guys got the good, we got the bad," Amber muttered.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment," my sister said.

"Okay well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion year nap?" Jack asked, eyes glinting.

"Yeah does he stretch and kapow! Earth poofs to dust?" Miko asked, mimicking the explosion.

Everyone went silent.

"You don't know…do you?" I asked.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it," my mate said, "nonetheless we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

The 'Bots went scouting for any more activity, leaving most of us behind.

Dusk tapped my shoulder lightly and I turned to face her.

"You want to see something?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Where are we going?"

"Just to the other side of the base," she said, "it's right outside."

"Isn't it raining and stuff out there? Tornados for example?" I asked.

"Come on," she sighed, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the door, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Apparently it deserted me and hitched a ride with Miko," I deadpanned.

She grinned.

"So you _do_ have a sense of humor!" she chuckled, "Amber owes me ten bucks,"

"Yeah…hey, what?!" I demanded, "You two were betting on me?"

She didn't answer, but pulled me out into the daylight.

The sky was a bruised purple color and flickers of lightning arched across the sky, tiny purple stones littered the landscape.

Dark energon.

The sight made me feel sick. I heard Dusk groan and yank me forwards.

She pushed aside a few scraggly bushes…

And I was standing in a garden.

I stared at the lush green plants and multicolored flowers, something you didn't really see in the desert.

"You did this?" I asked.

She sat down on the ground, smiling.

"Yeah," she said, "Ben says I've got a green thumb. Dad says it's because I'm special…since I'm the reason the War on Cybres is going to end. He says it means renewal."

She laughed.

"I think he's making it up," she said, shaking her head.

She patted the ground next to her and I sat down.

"Any more guesses?" she asked.

I thought for a minute.

"Let's see…its metal, and it looked sharp. A sickle?" I asked.

"He's narrowed it down to a weapon!" Dusk gasped, "Ah…no."

"I've at least got it down to something," I muttered.

"There are thousands of weapons out there, Jack," she said smugly, "You'll never get it before I get it done. How long did it take you to guess 'watch'?"

"Two days," I admitted.

"By that rate…I'll have it done before you guess!" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Then I'll just step up my A-game then,"

I heard a crumbling of rock behind us.

"You hear that?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah…" I said uncertainly, "What is that?"

"I dunno," she admitted, getting up, "Let's find out."

The wall of the base suddenly crumbled and a face appeared in the rock.

"Ahhh," Dusk squeaked, "Primus, Prima, Maker of All help us!"

"I sense the taint of Primus!" the face bellowed, suddenly breaking from the wall and becoming…

Becoming the monster from my nightmares.

"Dusk?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she barely squeaked back.

"Run," I said, "RUN!"

I grabbed her hand and we ran back towards the base.

"You cannot hide from me taint of Primus!" Unicron bellowed, "I will find you wherever you go!"

We kept running, I'd never wanted to be anywhere else in my entire life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

Something was wrong.

I looked around the room, looking for Jack.

I didn't see him.

Or Dusk.

"Optimus!" Ratchet said, "I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity…"

There was a loud rumble from outside.

Jack!

I ran out of the room and into the outside…

And I saw Jack and Dusk running from an immense rock monster.

Unicron was chasing my son!

He swung his sword and sent both teenagers flying into the wall.

I shook angrily and an electric buzz ran through me.

I gained about fifteen to twenty feet in height and I looked at myself, at the rose red armor that now covered me.

June Darby was gone.

I was Elita One once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Unicron swiped at the two teenagers, Dusk tried to duck, but to no avail.

The sword sent her and Jack careening into the rock wall on the side of the base.

Jack immediately went unconscious, while Dusk remained barely awake. The monster stalked up to the two of them and Dusk immediately knew this would be the last thing she saw.

"Daddy," she whispered, "I'm sorry,"

Unicron raised his sword for the killing blow…

When a blur of red slammed into him.

The titan stumbled a bit and the blur solidified into something much more identifiable.

An Autobot femme.

Dusk had never seen a femme other than Arcee before. And this…

This new femme was _not_ Arcee.

"Keep away from them!" the femme shouted, slashing unmercifully at Unicron.

Deep cracks appeared in the monster's rocky armor, getting deeper and deeper until his arm finally fell off…then his other arm…then his legs…

Then his head.

The femme continued to pummel the monster until she was sure he was dead.

Dusk's vision flickered as the femme turned towards her with kind electric blue optics. The femme gave a small smile, nodded once, and ran.

Not transform and drive…

She _ran_.

She didn't have an alt mode.

Jack stirred, groaning as he sat up.

"You…'kay?" Dusk mumbled.

"Tell the guy with the jackhammer to lay off," the boy groaned as he stood, "Wow, you need to have Ratchet to take a look at you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Dusk looked really bad. She was bleeding electric blue drops of…whatever they called energon on their planet.

Bleeding heavily…especially on her head.

"No…no…" she slurred, "Don' need to see the 'atchet,"

"Yeah you do," I said, hauling her up.

"No I donnnn," she muttered, "I feel fine…"

"You feel terrible," I tried again, as we limped to the door.

We didn't even make it there…as a red and white medic met us halfway, followed closely by his assistant.

"JACK!" I heard Mom yell, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Ambush," I explained, "Unicron found Dusk, tried to kill her. She needs help."

"I fine…" she said, "Oooo, look! Pretty stars! And purple choo-choo trains? Let's catch 'em!"

I grabbed her as she started to fall.

"_You_ need a doctor," I said sternly, "Ratchet…can you help her? She's gone crazy!"

"She's lost a lot of energa," Ratchet said, scanning the barely conscious Halfling.

Oh…so _that's_ what it's called.

Sounds like energon though. Why don't they just call it that?

"How did you get away?" Jolt asked.

"New femme saved us fro' Rocky," Dusk giggled, "We should call 'im Pebbles now."

"New femme?" Ratchet demanded.

"I didn't see any femme," I said, "Although…I was knocked out, Dusk saw the whole thing."

"Rosie," Dusk confirmed, "That's 'er name…'cause 'he's rose red."

Both medics went stock still, if an Autobot could go pale…these two would have.

"Th…that's not _possible_," Ratchet breathed, "She was still on Cybertron when we left…and it was the last ship…"

"Who is it, Ratchet?" Mom asked.

"The femme, if Dusk is right…" Ratchet started, but couldn't get any more out.

Jolt finished it.

"Her name is Elita One…and she's Optimus Prime's Sparkmate,"

**One down two more to go and then on to Orion Pax (arc name Mother's Duty, since at the end *spoiler* June will reveal the secret). Jack's feeling what Optimus did when he got hit in the helm by Megs the previous chapter, and when his mom left there was a hole (parent-child bonds).  
**

**If I don't post for a while, I'm sorry (or if I do...I'm surprised and I probably was inspired to write it). Some of my closest friends (almost family) were evicted from their home. They're leaving this Monday and I'm grieving a bit 'cause I don't think I'll see them again. So, sorry if I'm not to enthusiastic about anything.**

**Remember, I'm still taking guesses at Dusk's riddle. :) (credit to Imaginator-Creator for the guess) I've had one person guess right...but it was through a PM so there will be no cheating bwahahaha! Ok, I'm done. Have fun with the riddle! You now have a hint (see Dusk's response above)  
**

**The part where Dusk goes loopy from energa (energon) loss I've actually seen. I'm not telling who from...just know...it was as funny as all get out.  
**

***Prima in this chapter refers to the counterpart of Primus in Dusk's world. Prima is not a deity like Primus, she is a created being made by someone more powerful (Dusk refers to him as Maker of All, since he made Prima).**

**Credit goes to ****Xxforget-me-not6xX ** for the part where June comes to fight Unicron. (Again, I changed it a bit)  


** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. Father's Duty: Lead

**New Chapter for Episode _One Shall Rise Part 2_. Jack starts thinking about Optimus and Elita...I can't wait until he finds out they're his parents. I have a feeling he won't take it well...we'll see...won't we? BWAHAHAHA!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV and mainly _stays_ there for some unknown reason.  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 15

Father's Duty: Lead

Jack POV

I sat next to Dusk as she lay on the Med Bay table hooked up to an IV. She looked…fragile.

I'd never known her to be that way. Ever.

I heard a lot of shouting behind me, but I kind of tuned it out.

I was thinking about that femme Dusk was talking about. Elita One.

Jolt said she was Optimus' Sparkmate, but I didn't know that in their terms…

It meant the human equivalent of wife.

Optimus was _married_. Maybe even a _father_!

I wondered what those kids would look like, probably like him…or maybe Elita One.

I'd heard that name before…but I didn't know where…

It kept eating at me…until I heard a familiar voice.

_"I_ happened!"

_"Megatron,"_ Bulkhead growled.

"King 'Con's there too?" Miko asked.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron!" Ratchet snarled.

_"Don't be so sure…"_ Arcee said, _"Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe."_

"WHAT!?" we all shouted.

"Well…" Dr. Williams said, "Megatron _is_ Optimus' brother."

"Elder brother," Jolt confirmed.

"They're related?!" Miko asked, "But they're so…"

"Night and Day?" Amber supplied, "Trust me, we were shocked when we heard it, every human was…except Dusk, and she's not even fully human."

"Why wasn't she shocked?" I asked.

"Dusk comes from a world that mirrors this one…a universe actually. Everyone in this base except a handful present, has a Cybreian counterpart," Ratchet said, not looking away from the screen, "I know, because I was the one who brought her here as an infant."

"Why didn't she just stay there?" Raf asked.

"Because Dusk is the only thing that can end the War on Cybres," Ratchet said, "she's a very, _very_ powerful _Ivorra_…Prime…and it's not surprising…her mother, the High Queen, is the heir of their Primus."

"Wait…if her mom is a Queen…" Miko said, "Then Dusk is…"

"The Crown Princessa of Cybres," Jolt confirmed.

"So…does her mom have a counterpart?" I asked.

"She does," Ben said, "And Jack…you know who it is."

"Huh?"

"The counterpart of Silverstar _Ivorra_, Dusk's mother," Ratchet sighed, "Is Arcee,"

I stared at him.

My guardian's counterpart was a _Prime_?

No. Way.

That was…kinda cool.

"And why she wasn't shocked to find out Optimus and Megatron are brothers?" Mom asked.

"Optimus and Megatron's counterparts, Tomosal and Moranthi _Ivorra_, are Dusk's great-uncles," Dr. Williams said.

"You guys know a lot about Dusk and her world," Raf said.

"We were kinda trained in it, 'cause sometimes Dusk behaved a lot different than the 'Bots," Ben said, "It helped us understand her a bit better…like how she doesn't like snakes. Cybreians are really touchy about them, either extreme fear of them or just a absolute hatred of them…Dusk hates snakes. She saw one at the base once…it was one crispy critter when she was done with it."

"And like how _no_ one touches her iPod," Amber said shuddering, "Truth or Dare with Sean and Wheeljack…scaaaary."

I wasn't there for that game…but I remembered Sean Whinging and Wheeljack.

Sean was Wheeljack's human friend, the two had somehow met over in England…something about Sean getting saved from a bird-con by Wheeljack and the two have been together ever since.

"When did you do that?!" Miko demanded.

"Right before Jackie left and Sean hit the road," Amber sighed, "I miss Sean,"

"Me too," Miko said, sadly, "He was fun…for a grownup."

"So you're calling _me_ boring?" Amber protested, "He's only 25, about three/four years older than me,"

"Enough you two," Mom said.

"Yes, Mrs. Darby," the two girls said in unison.

"ALIGNING WITH THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS IS _STILL_ ALIGNING WITH EVIL!" Ratchet roared.

Wait, what?

_"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron?"_ Megatron sneered, _"__Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste!_ _Unicron has yet to fully awaken! With each passing moment the bringer of chaos evolves. Mutating earth from the inside out, what we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world!"_

Ratchet growled and cursed under his breath, Jolt's optics narrowed angrily.

_"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?"_ Arcee snapped.

_"Make no mistake, _this_ time there will be a planet left for me to rule!" _Megatron growled

_"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the earth,"_ Bulkhead said, _"how are we supposed to get there _drive_?"_

_"There is only one way,"_ Optimus stated calmly.

"ABSOLUTELY _NOT!_" Ratchet nearly screamed, "Groundbridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough…but plotting a blind jump **_inside_**of a sentient _being_? Besides, direct exposure to that much dark energon will _debilitate_ you! You haven't built up an immunity like _Megatron_ has!"

_"Yet another strong argument for soliciting…my guidance," _ the warlord said, a smirk evident in his tone.

I really, _really_ don't like him.

Mom seemed to agree, her knuckles were white as she clenched her hands.

_"You can provide Unicron's exact co-ordinates?"_ Optimus asked.

_"If you transport us to this planet's core…I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark, brother," _Megatron stated, _"_The very heart…of his **_darkness_**!"

_"Optimus," _Arcee started, _"even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?"_

There was dead silence.

_"With the Matrix of Leadership,"_ Optimus finally said.

"He wouldn't…" Ben started.

"He _would_," Amber said, "You've known him longer than I have, and even _I_ know he'd use it!"

"What is that?" Fowler asked.

"A vessel of pure energy," Ratchet said, shaking his helm, "the collective wisdom of the Primes,"

"Do we…have time for a scavenger hunt?" I asked, "I mean where's Optimus supposed to find this Matrix?"

"He doesn't need to find it, Jack," Ben said, "Dusk already found it,"

"And Optimus carries it within him," Ratchet finished.

_"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago,"_ Megatron said, _"The very reason he now seeks to destroy _**you_, brother_**_."_

But why did he go after Dusk and me?

_"__It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark…would return him to stasis,"_ Optimus reasoned.

"Hold on, if everything goes **_right_**…" Miko said, "Unicron's gonna stay down there?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "Can't we…siphon him out somehow?"

"He's not _in_ the Earth's core, Jack," Raf said, frightened, "he **_is_** the earth's core."

How he knew that…I'd never know…but the way he said it reminded me of that nightmare…

Aw, dang. Now I can't get it out of my head again!

"Rafael is correct," Ratchet said, "tampering with your core could affect the magnetic pull, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed, always has been and always, **_must_**be."

_"Ratchet send a Groundbridge,"_ Optimus said.

The Groundbridge spun to life and our 'Bots came through. As soon as Optimus saw Dusk, who was still asleep on the bed, he froze. His optics suddenly shut off.

He was acting really strange.

And that's when I saw it.

A tall, blue-black haired man maybe around Mom's age suddenly blinked into existence. He wore a bright red leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. His hair was longish, tied back in a ponytail…kind of like Mom's, he also had a bit of stubble around his jaw.

I recognized him instantly.

It was Optimus' holoform.

I knew all the 'Bots had one…but I'd only seen Arcee's.

The holoform ran across the floor and stood with his back towards us at Dusk's side. He gently touched her face and her dark eyes blinked open.

"Daddy," she whispered, "See, this is why you shouldn't leave me alone."

His shoulders went down in an exasperated sigh.

"You would just get into more trouble in the field with me," he shot back.

"Because you have a nasty habit of getting hurt!" she snapped, sitting up.

She wobbled for a moment, holding her head.

"Ok…way too fast…" she moaned.

He brushed away some of the hair on her face.

"You are alright?" he asked.

"Just peachy," she replied, "Thanks to Elita,"

Optimus stiffened.

"Where…did you hear that name?"

"Hatchet said it," she said, "Elita saved me and Jack from Unicron…he sent this rock monster thing and tried to destroy us…me…"

"Elita…is here?" Optimus repeated, letting his holoform wink out.

The light returned to his optics and he closed them again.

"How…could that be possible?" he murmured, "I would have sensed her…"

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but…what is the plan?"

"We need my brother's help," Optimus sighed, "We must accept his offer."

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures," Ratchet protested, "but bringing Megatron _here_?"

"_How_ could you even _think_ about letting that monster _near_ these children after what he did to Raf?!" Mom yelled, holding Raf closer to her.

"Or Dusk!" Ben shouted, "Remember Egypt, Prime?"

Optimus' optics blazed with an enraged fire while Dusk winced.

Something happened there in Egypt…something that was a bad memory to Optimus…and Dusk.

"He will be closely monitored…and only aloud to linger long enough to send us on our journey," Optimus growled, through his teeth, "Not. One. Moment. _More_,"

"What's gonna stop the 'Con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked.

"By Groundbridging Megatron here," Optimus explained, "he will be unable to get a fix on our co-ordinates."

What happened…if they actually succeeded with the mission? And when all that wisdom is released…

"Optimus?" I asked, "What's gonna happen to you when all your, Matrix energy's released?"

"The power within the Matrix has not been previously utilized in this particular manner," he said.

"But…" I started, "You have an idea…don't you?"

He didn't speak for a while.

Cold flooded me.

He didn't know…

He didn't know what would happen to him! And…I could almost sense that he was scared…

He turned back around to face us.

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed," he said, "But you do,"

"Dad?" Dusk asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know about human kind…" Bulkhead started, "but i'm willing to do it...for Miko."

"For Jack," Arcee added.

'Bee gave a chirp, Raf smiled.

"Megatron," Optimus said, putting a servo to his comm. "we are sending transport."

_"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus,"_ Megatron called.

The Groundbridge fired, and Ratchet shooed us all towards a hallway.

"You all need to hide, _now_," he said.

"Urgh no fair!" Miko whined, "I haven't even _seen_ him, why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so," Ratchet growled.

"But what about them!" Miko protested, pointing at Ben, Amber and Dr. Williams.

"Megatron already knows about them," Ratchet said.

"Besides…" Dusk said as a blue glow shone about her, revealing Skyfyre Prime in her place, "I think Amber scares him…"

"And I should too!" she chirped.

"Took out both of Screamer's optics _and _blew his arm to bits," Dusk said, chuckling.

"And now instead of being a normal creep," Amber added, "He's a stiletto heeled creep."

I snorted into my hand as I went into the hall.

"Well," Miko said, walking back towards the entrance of the hall, "He didn't say we couldn't look around the corner…"

"You're evil," I said, "Or crazy…I haven't figured it out quite yet."

She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Reaalll mature," I muttered, she punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" she hissed, "I think that hurt me more than it did you!"

"So, _this _ is where the magic happens…" Megatron said, "_quaint_."

"He's taller than Optimus!" Miko breathed, "I didn't think that was possible!"

Suddenly, a little human form ran out from the corner.

"Raf!" I cried, running after him.

"Rafael, Jack!" Mom cried, "No!"

Raf almost made it to the warlord.

"You..." he hissed with more bitterness than _I_ had _ever_ heard from him.

I put my arm on his shoulder to keep him from going any further. I glared up at Megatron, almost daring him to come forwards.

"Ahhhh," Megatron said as Arcee placed herself between us and him.

She pointed her weapons at him.

"You're looking much better than the last we met little one, humans...resilient," Megatron muttered, like he was regretting not finishing Raf off.

I shook angrily. How _dare_ he! Oh, I wished I could take him on.

There was no rocks trapping you now, Megatron. If I was a 'Bot…I'd take you on myself.

"Come one, Raf," I said, through gritted teeth, "He isn't worth it."

Raf nearly vibrated with anger under my hands. Mom came and took him, shooting a venomous glare at Megatron.

I also shot a glare in his direction. But I said nothing. I didn't trust myself to speak.

"And you…" Megatron said.

I stopped.

"I never forget a face, even that of a human," he said.

I looked calmly at him, silently, and walked forwards towards Mom and Raf.

And that's when she did it.

I knew Miko would do something…

I just wasn't expecting it to be:

"YOU DOUBLE-CROSS _ANYONE_…_ MINE _IS THE FACE YOU NEVER FORGET!" she bellowed, _"NEVERRRR!"_

And Fowler dragged her back as Amber and Ben lost it.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Amber said smugly.

"She _is_ the new you," Ben said.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "Obtain the destination co-ordinates from our…_guest_."

It was like guest was the nicest word he could think of.

I turned back towards my mom and the others right as a gentle thud of an Autobot footstep sounded behind me.

"Jack?" the deep, even baritone of Optimus asked.

I looked up at him. He looked behind him at the others almost nervously before kneeling to my level.

"Will you…keep something for me?" he asked, softly.

"Sure," I said, shrugging.

He pulled out a thin, elegant looking piece of metal. He gave a slight nod at it and it began to collapse in on itself…so much that it became the right size for a human hand. Optimus handed it to me.

The metal glowed softly as my hand touched it.

"What is it?" I asked as I took it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Authoress POV

Optimus watched the boy's face as he touched the Key. A mixture of curiosity and awe flitted across it, giving the Prime a fleeting memory of before he was made Prime, when he was naught but a data-clerk, a librarian, in the Iacon Hall of Records…when he was still Orion Pax. The silver metal of the key suddenly flared blue as the boy's hand touched it…throwing quite a bit of shock into the Prime's systems.

The Key to Vector Sigma had identified the boy…

As a _Prime_.

A _human_ Prime.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Jack POV

"It is…the key to the Groundbridge power supply," Optimus muttered.

I looked intently at his face.

He was easily showing four out of five signs that he was lying.

Dusk had told me he was a bad liar…

And now I believe her.

"Uh…ok," I stuttered, "But…shouldn't Ratchet have this?"

"Perhaps," the Prime said, "but I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safe guarding this important device...until I return,"

He sounded so uncertain…I didn't like it.

"I won't let you down," I said.

He gave a soft smile as he straightened upright.

"But…" I said, "You _are_ coming back…right?"

His face turned sad.

"You don't know what it'll do to you…releasing the Matrix…do you?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"If you don't…" I said, "Just know that we'll move heaven and earth until we find you,"

He smiled once more before he turned and walked away.

I stared down at the key.

It throbbed with a bright blue light almost like…

I stood still and listened.

And then I realized it.

The key was pulsing…

With my heartbeat.

**Yes, yes, I know it's an early morning update. Don't bite my head off Jackie. I was feeling down, so I wrote...didn't realize what time it was until I see the clock! This one was really hard to write as it's mainly a big battle during the episode with little interaction with the kids. So I thought...what the heck, have a little history in there.**

**Sean Whinging is an OC that frequents the Base, he gets around a bunch on his own...but he and Wheekjack are like best friends (think Miko and Bulkhead type friends). Sean will make his debut in my other TF Prime fic during the one I do of _Con Job_.**

**I've had two guesses right on the riddle! I'm starting to think I made it a little _too_ easy...jk. Here's another hint to you all. Everything up to '_my touch'_ is an Old Anglo-Saxon riddle (yes, I'm one of _those_ people, sue me *actually don't...I'm pretty much broke :P*) the rest after _'my touch'_ is made up by me.**

**Credit goes to animequeen for the part where The Key glows when Jack touches it, signalling that he is a Prime.  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	17. Father's Duty: Sacrifice

**New Chapter for Episode _One Shall Rise Part 3_. I changed a bit on the story of how Orion became Optimus, seeing as this ties in with my other fic. I'm seriously considering having this storyline coincide with my other fics. Seeing how this is just Jack and June's POV, I think I'll use my other one for everyone else's POV. Because I _love_ this idea. And it goes with the idea I had in the other fic, Dusk knows there's something about Jack...but she doesn't know it. **

**Warning: Little bit of 'Bot cursing in this one...Just 'cause Dusk is ticked.  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV and mainly _stays_ there.  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 16

Father's Duty: Sacrifice

Jack POV

I held the key close, feeling its pulse under my touch, as the 'Bots and Megatron step through the Groundbridge.

Dusk came up to me a smirk on her face.

"I know, I know," I said, "And yes, I have a few guesses!"

"A few?" she teased.

"Since I know it's a weapon…" I started, "Is it a spear?"

"Nope,"

"Javelin?"

"What is this? Track and Field?" she scoffed.

"Axe," I growled.

"You don't look like you could lift one," she snickered.

"Hey!" I protested, "I'm stronger than I look,"

"Suuuure," she laughed, "Give up?"

"Not on your life," I said, giving her a light shove.

She grinned as she turned to the TV.

_"More than 60 volcanoes are erupting worldwide…and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow,"_ the reporter said.

"Shave Ice anyone?" Dusk asked.

"This is serious, Dusk," I chastised.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

_"Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with the planetary alignment which..."_ and there was a bunch of static.

Guess he's off the air. Hope the guy's ok.

"So…" Mom said, changing the subject, "Who wants to play a game?"

Really Mom?

We're trapped in a base while an evil from Cybertron's past is rising…and you expect us to play a game?

I closed my eyes as I realized what I was thinking.

I _reaaally_ need to sleep. But I didn't want to have nightmares again.

"That tears it!" Fowler yelled, storming towards the computers.

"Where are _you_ going?" Mom asked.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control!" Fowler cried, throwing up his hands.

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet asked, turning his blue-green gaze on the agent.

"Anything!" Fowler yelled, "Hook up with my boys at the pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good."

"But isn't he already buried?" Amber whispered to Dusk.

"Let him have his GI Joe moment," Dusk whispered back.

"In the event Optimus _can't_?" Ratchet growled.

"Don't you mean Optimus and _Megatron_?" Fowler retorted.

Dusk gave a low, scary growl and I clenched my fists.

Optimus was like the father I never had. And I didn't like it when Fowler back talked him. Never have…never will.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement Agent Fowler, myself included," Ratchet sighed, "But with Optimus and Megatron together again..."

Huh?

"Whoa w-wait?" I asked, "_Again_?"

"Did we not just get through telling you earlier that they're brothers?" Dusk asked.

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked.

"Optimus was a 'Con?" Miko gasped.

"No, on either count," Ratchet said, "but there was a time, back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the Golden Age, when Optimus and Megatron were not…sworn enemies,"

He looked at the three of us kids.

"Do you re-call when i mentioned Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Ratchet asked, "Well he wasn't always _Optimus_ either."

Wait…Optimus wasn't his real name?

"He was once a clerk, in the Iacon Hall of Records," Ratchet continued, "named…Orion Pax."

Something stirred in me at the mention of that name. I knew it from somewhere before I was told it was Optimus' true name…but I didn't know where.

Ratchet continued the story, and I felt like I was transported into the dying Golden Age of Cybertron.

"But as he learned more about Cybertron's past…he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places. An inequality among the masses.

"Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator…one who had named himself after one of the 13 original Primes…Megatronus…Orion's elder brother."

I saw Dusk twitch at that name. Ratchet gave her an understanding look before continuing.

"Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand all Cybertronians be treated as equals! This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following…Soundwave chief among them.

"Orion began corresponding with Megatronus once again, as they had separated to follow their different paths, Megatronus had become more than just a brother to Orion, he became as a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long _Megatron_ appeared before the High Council to purpose his vision…for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the Old Guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime.

"But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by _Orion's_ words…_here_ for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age…stood someone worthy of being a Prime! But that honor could only truly be achieved…by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership.

"His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with his brother and the Council…and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named… Decepticons.

"He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it might lie. In time warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver…Primus himself.

"The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix's location upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humble Orion Pax came to be, Optimus, the last of the Primes."

"But how did he find the Matrix?" I asked, "If it wasn't given to him…how did he…"

"It wasn't Optimus who found it," Ratchet said, "It was Dusk."

The Halfling bowed her head.

"Megatron killed Optimus," she said sadly, "I journeyed all the way to Egypt to find something to bring him back…I came to the tomb of the Thirteen, and found the Matrix."

"And that's how _she_ became a Prime," Ben said, "She gave her life to save Optimus…Megatron shot at her to make sure she'd never get the Matrix to Optimus. He…he _killed_ her."

"But she's standing here!" Miko protested, "Unless she's…"

She poked Dusk, who swatted her hand away.

"Nope!" Miko confirmed, "She's solid."

"The Thirteen Primes and the Seven _Ivorras_ of Prima's Covenant resurrected me," Dusk said, "And I in turn brought Dad back. My sacrifice was what made me a Prime."

"When one becomes a Prime, their old life dies…and they gain a new one," Jolt said, "Orion Pax became Optimus, Dusk became a winged Skyfyre,"

"So…"Miko started, "Dusk got the Matrix from the Primes' Tomb…and now Optimus is giving it to Earth's Core?"

"What's to stop Megatron from claiming the Matrix for himself _this_ time around?" I asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it, as he so compellingly argued," Ratchet snorted, "Provided the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be _fully_ trusted,"

There was a dying beep from the computer…and our 'Bots' signals went offline.

"Communication links are down as expected, but we've lost their signal!" Ratchet said.

Raf's eyes went wide.

"Doesn't that mean?" he asked, voice trembling.

"Usually," Ratchet said, "but a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies."

I let out a sigh of relief. They could be ok.

"So if we can't track them and they can't contact us..." Raf started.

"How are we gonna know when they're ready for pick up?" Miko finished.

I felt that nervous twinge start up again, and I tapped the key absentmindedly on the railing.

Ratchet's super-advanced hearing picked up on it…he turned around as if to tell me to knock it off…

When he froze. Staring in shock at the key.

"Where…did you get _that_?" he asked, almost…frightened.

I looked at the key right as it warmed in my hand.

"Optimus," I said, holding it out, "Honestly… I don't know _why_ he gave _me_ the key to the Groundbridge power supply,"

"Jack…" Ratchet said, slowly, "There is _no_ key to the Groundbridge,"

I held up the key to my face, looking at the silvery metal as it flashed blue with my heartbeat again.

"But…" I started, "Then…what is this?"

Ratchet's gaze turned reverent, Jolt stared at me in awe…

"That is the Key…to Vector Sigma," Ratchet confirmed softly.

"The what?" I asked, immediately knowing it was important in some way.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics," he said, clarifying.

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! This…is a relic? And Optimus gave it to _me_?

"I…I shouldn't have this," I said, holding it out to Ratchet, who backed away.

I turned to Dusk, she shook her head.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack," she said.

"B-But that doesn't make any sense_…w-why_?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back," Ratchet said, softly.

Not coming _back_?!

I turned my head towards Dusk. She had tears in her eyes as she looked away. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"You going to be ok?" I asked her.

She gave a mute nod.

"We'll get him back," I said, "I promise."

"An-and before then?" she finally whispered, "I-I can't do this again. I've lost him twice, I don't want to make it a third time."

"I don't want to make it a first," I replied, "He's actually started to grow on me,"

"He has that effect on people," she sighed, "It's like you know that he's a total stiff…but then he still makes it into your heart…spark…you know what I mean."

I smiled.

"I'll be ok," she said, "Just know that I'll be leading the charge down there to get him back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I said, letting her go, "Oh and Dusk?"

She looked up.

"Sword," I said, walking towards Raf and Mom.

Her face spasmed.

"Aw…frag you," she cursed.

I grinned, "Show me,"

She shook her head.

"You promised!" I cried.

"You didn't guess what kind of sword," she said, cheekily.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

She smirked…

Right as a massive earthquake rocked the Base.

I held my Mom and Raf close as rocks started tumbling down from the ceiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Authoress POV

The rocks fell from the Base ceiling down onto the gathering. Ratchet, Jolt and Dusk tried covering as many as they could, but June, Rafael and Jack were left out.

Unbeknownst to the others…Elita One and her son made an appearance once more. Both protecting the young human boy. Elita swatted the rocks away from her son and Rafael.

The Prime's son's optics were closed tightly as he held Rafael close. The rocks pinged sharply off his armor as they fell.

And as soon as the quake started…it stopped.

And a human June, Jack and Rafael were huddled among the rocks right outside of the circle of their friends.

"Is everyone ok?" Dusk shouted over the dusty rubble.

A chorus of yeahs and yeses were shouted.

"We survived Unicron's awakening?" Miko asked peeking up, "We didn't go squish? Or kablooey?"

"There could be aftershocks," June said as she got up.

"Do you think…?" Jack asked.

"I do," Ratchet replied as all Autobot signals came online.

The Base rocked…but from the cheers of the ones inside.

…..

A few minutes prior:

Optimus held his arms out wide and released the energy within the Matrix. But something wasn't right…had he come with others?

He felt cold as he realized what was going on.

His memories slipped away like smoke through his fingers.

Jack taking the Key to Vector Sigma, and it flaring under his touch…

Gone.

Dusk looking up at him, face stained with blue the word 'dad' on her lips…

Gone.

Bumblebee with his charge the first day he came to earth…

Gone.

_"Optimus!"_ a deep voice said.

The disoriented Prime turned towards the voice, facing a soft blue glow.

_"You have sacrificed much to save this planet…"_ the voice said, _"The planet you have come to call home…such as your sparkmate and sparkling have,"_

Elita? Or was it Ariel?

"I…I cannot remember…" he muttered.

_"I have kept watch over them,"_ the voice said, _"And your son has grown into a fine young mech…you have seen them both once already, Orion Pax,"_

A rose-red femme and a blue, silver and black mech stood before the former Prime.

Their forms shimmered into something Orion vaguely recognized.

A pair of dark-haired, blue-eyed humans.

_"They will return to you, Orion,"_ the voice continued_, "But, it will take time before all is truly revealed…"_

And the glow disappeared, Orion fell onto the floor.

He blearily blinked his optics as he looked up at a familiar form.

"W-Where are we, Megatronus?" he asked, "What is this place…brother?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

June POV

Ratchet opened the Groundbridge and my sister, Bulkhead and Bumblebee came through. I stood on my tiptoes trying to see behind them.

Where was Optimus?

Where was my mate?

"Arcee!" Jack cried, running up to his aunt.

"I was worried, Bulk!" Miko cried in relief.

"You alright 'Bee?" Raf asked.

Dusk looked around, before her dusty gold wings drooped to the ground in sadness.

"And…Optimus?" Ratchet asked, "Is he…?"

"Dead?" Arcee said, sadly, "No,"

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us," Bulkhead said, confused, "didn't even know his own name…"

"Hmm," Ratchet started, "when Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership…he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes...he lost his own memories…"

And that would explain it.

Everyone caught up with each other and I wandered the halls once more. I leaned against a wall and let myself slide down it. I felt more than one tear course down my face.

Optimus Prime…was no more…

Orion Pax however…

Lived once more.

**I got some great news today and I wrote the last chapter of season 1 for it! My friends that were evicted...turns out...it was a big misunderstanding! They get to stay! I'm so happy, I cried when I found out (tears of joy). **

**Yes, Dusk is being a little bit of a jerk by making him guess what kind of sword it is. I will not make you guys do that. Seeing as it is _completely_ made up. So for those of you that guessed right...Awesome job! The sword is kinda based off the Starsaber, imagine that look...but give it a slight curve to the blade, like a katana or a scimitar. That's what Dusk is making. The sword is called a _Karia_. It is a Cybreian weapon, but this one has a bunch of TF influence, unlike Dusk's. _Karia_ means Soultouch in the language of Cybres. It has a bunch of unique qualities, such as it can cut extremely deeply (hence its name) but it can also heal wounds if so willed by its owner. It glows when danger's near (think Sting, Orcrist, or Glamdring from LOTR/Hobbit) and it won't harm the one who truly owns it. So if the owner is disarmed...the sword will not kill him/her.  
**

**I had to have that little snippet with Orion in there. Him seeing Elita and Jack, I thought it was sweet. The voice that is speaking to him...is Primus.  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	18. Mother's Duty: Consolation

**Hehe! Start of Season 2 yes! I'll skip the intro ad go straight to: I present _Orion Pax Part 1_  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in June's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 17

Mother's Duty: Consolation

June POV

He's been gone for two months now…it feels like an eternity.

I've been separated from you for many years, Optimus, why must I be separated from you again? Why must you be taken from me…and our son?

I rarely see Dusk anymore, she's become very reclusive and hardly traveled out of her room at Base. The rest of the Autobots are out searching, looking for the _Nemesis_ so we can bring my mate, our Prime, home…

But that's the thing…

Optimus is not a Prime anymore.

He's only Orion Pax.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"I'm still not following," Fowler said.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix," Ratchet sighed, "He lost more than just the collective wisdom of the Primes…he lost himself."

"That doesn't follow," Arcee protested, "Optimus _knew_ Megatron."

"They were like BFFs," Bulkhead supplied.

'Bee gave a series of confused and sad tones.

"If Optimus did not remember his own name…" Ratchet started, "Perhaps it is because the title of _Prime_ hasn't yet been granted to him."

"Huh?" Fowler asked.

"What?" I demanded.

"Say again?" Miko asked.

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him," Ratchet said, "It would stand to reason that Optimus has _reverted_ to his Pre-Prime state…the historical archivist…Orion Pax,"

"You mean…in his mind," Mom said.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of _librarian_!?" Fowler shouted, "_And_ a Decepticon?"

Dusk gave a halfhearted growl.

"He's _not_ a '_Con_," she said wearily.

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler," Ratchet said the following morning, "One that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at _any_ point in his life."

"But he's not Optimus anymore," Dusk mumbled from 'Bee's shoulder.

They had literally dragged her out of her quarters. Bulkhead still has gashes on his armor from where she clawed him.

"So if he's riding with the 'Cons…" Bulkhead said.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo," Arcee growled.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot in here," Ratchet said, pointing to his helm, "But I must believe he will never stop being one…in…here,"

He placed a shaky servo on his spark, his voice cracking.

"We _must_ locate him, to know for certain," he said.

"Hold up!" Fowler protested, "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for doughnuts…"

TMI! TMI Fowler! I did _not_ need to hear that.

"Are you telling me," he continued, "That you can't just track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core," Ratchet said, "But we _must_ get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

It was the 'Bots' turn to look confused.

"Contingency plan?" Arcee asked.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Is that even a word?" Miko demanded.

Contingency…he guessed this might happen. So what did he do to…

"The Key Card!" I said, the light flicking on as I held it up.

Mom's eyes went huge as she looked at the Key and then to me and back to the Key.

"So…what's it do?" I asked.

"It grants access to Vector Sigma," Ratchet said, softly, "The repository of the wisdom of the Primes."

"Is that some sort of super computer?" Raf piped up.

"So…we can just download Optimus' memories back into him?" I asked, excitement building in me, "Great! Which one's the Big V? Over here? Somewhere in the back?"

Ratchet shook his helm.

"Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Jack," he whispered, "It is an ancient source of mystical power…"

I stared at the Key as it flickered in my hand.

"On…Cybertron," Ratchet finished.

My head snapped up.

This…was not good.

The 'Bots had no way of getting up there.

"We've got to get the memories back…" I said, "We need to get there…fast."

Mom…didn't take that well.

"Jackson Darby," she growled, pointing a finger at my chest, "you will _not_ be going to another planet!"

"I'm in!" Miko piped up.

"Me too!" Amber said.

"You're not going either, Miko. You either, Amber!" Mom snapped, turning her icy gaze on the 'Bots, "Not when one of _you_ can."

"June's right," Fowler said, "Why send a boy to do a 'Bot's job?"

"I don't know, Fowler," Dusk growled, "Why send a girl to find a relic that would revive a dead Prime? Because we have no choice!"

"Dusk is right," Ratchet agreed, "Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma…or one _chosen_ by a Prime…Optimus gave the Key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his own unique biosignature."

I felt cold as I looked at the Key.

"So you mean _Jack's_ like some honorary Prime?" Miko asked.

I winced slightly as that intruder with _my_ face's conversation with me came to mind.

_"__Yeah, but I'm no Prime," I had retorted._

_"Not yet," the mech had said, "We are not one yet."_

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

I could almost hear his response.

_"Do you believe me now?"_

No. No freaking way. Uh, uh.

"Let's just say that Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew," Ratchet said.

"But why would Optimus _willfully_ endanger a human?" Mom demanded, "A _child_!"

Seriously?! What is it and you people calling me a child!?

"A…but…I'm _not_ a child, Mom!" I cried.

"Maybe Optimus believed there was more to Jack than meets the eye?" Arcee said, helpfully.

"All of which is moot," Ratchet said, "The Key card is _useless_ without the means of _reaching_ Cybertron…which we at present do not possess."

"Dude," Miko groaned, pointing at the Groundbridge, "What about that?"

I was about to say something to her about it being a _Ground_bridge when…

"Miko," Raf said, "the Groundbridge barely got them into Earth's orbit…remember?"

"Yeah!" she said, "But Ratchet built it…can't you just turbocharge the thing?"

The CMO paused, his green-tinted optics glinted with a spark of intrigue.

….

The next day, at work…I could barely keep my thoughts on the job. I had accidently messed up two orders already…and I really didn't want to make it a third…

But I couldn't help but think about Optimus. I felt the Key warm around my neck. I had found a chain and had threaded it through the top of the Key so I could keep my hands free.

I refused to let it out of my sight.

I looked up at the clock.

Just five more minutes and I was outta here!

The customer pulled up to the window and I picked up their order.

"Two body-slam burger specials," I confirmed as I handed the bag to the man in the car, "Enjoy."

As he drove off, I saw a familiar face standing in front of the drive thru window.

"Hey, Jack," she said, smiling.

"Sierra!" I said, honestly surprised.

"How come I never see you around?" she asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, "W-we have Chemistry together,"

Ugh, stupid stutter. Why does it always happen when I'm around her?

The Key warmed reassuringly under my shirt, I began to calm down as its warmth spred through me.

She looked at me and shrugged…and I realized what I just said.

"Class!" I corrected, hurriedly, "Chemistry _class_,"

"I mean…_outside_ of school," she hinted, "I never see you at any parties…or the mall…"

"Well…" I started, leaning on the windowsill, "Mostly I'm here…wearing the _hat_,"

I rolled my eyes at the cheap thing, earning a smile from her.

"And…you can't study enough for those old SATs you know," I continued, "And…there's some _other_ stuff."

She gave me a questioning look

The Key flared in warning.

And I heard a buzz in the background.

Just. My. Luck.

"Don't go anywhere," I said, turning to the intercom, sighing and repeating the same old greeting, "Welcome to KO drive in may I take your o…"

"5pm, Jack," Arcee's voice said through the intercom, "Your shift is over, let's go."

I looked up at the clock and nearly cheered.

"Oh…" Sierra said, "_That_ kind of stuff,"

She awkwardly turned to go.

Arcee…gah! This was _not_ how I wanted this conversation to go!

"Sierra, wait!" I cried, thinking fast, "…She's my mother,"

Yeah right, like Mom would be caught dead on a motorcycle…she barely likes the car as is.

Stupid answer Jack. Very stupid.

And my guardian just _happened_ to drive up at that moment when Sierra turned around.

"Your mom looks good in leather," Sierra said awkwardly, "on _your_ bike,"

And she walked off.

I sighed.

"Didn't mean to decimate your social life," Arcee whispered.

"Not the first time," I sighed, "Any sign of Optimus?"

There was a brief silence from her.

"…not today," she said, sadly.

That hole I felt in my heart?

It just got a whole lot bigger.

I brought the Key out of its hiding space and looked at it.

It gave a soft blue flash and I heard Optimus' voice once again.

_"I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safe guarding this important device...until I return."_

"Not yet," I said, gripping the smooth metal tightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

Ratchet scowled as he finished scanning my sister for injury.

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticon's location?" he hissed, "Or if Optimus was even aboard ship?!"

"I…couldn't confirm," Arcee answerred back.

Bulkhead gave a growl and smashed his servo onto one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead…!" Ratchet started.

"What?" Bulkhead hissed, "You _needed_ that? The only thing _I_ need is our head honcho back!"

"It's not your fault," Jack said to his aunt.

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would have found a way," she spat, bitterly, "I _didn't_. Simple as that."

"Ratchet!" Fowler cried over the video screen, "What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heat's on me to provide some explaination! You 'Bots better get your act together or the _Pentagon_ will make me shut down your base!"

And he cut out.

"But…where would you go?" Raf asked.

I wondered the same thing.

If the rest of the team was evicted, what would happen to us? Especially if they found out about Jack and I.

"Who knows!" Ratchet growled, "Maybe they'll ship us out to some _island_…or fire us out into space! Like the last time! Only see how well that worked out for them! Wouldn't _that_ be a welcome relief!"

"Ratch," Jolt said, "Calm down,"

"How can I calm down!" he snapped at his apprentice, "_I_ for one would like not to get _blown_ up like the last time! How about you!"

Jolt raised his servos in surrender.

"I don't blame Fowler," Arcee said, "_Optimus_ would have evacuated _all_ humans in the area _before_ engaging the 'Cons!"

**"What would Optimus do now?" **'Bee whirred almost angrily.

"We don't _know_ what Optimus would have done…" Bulkhead snarled, "Because he's _not HERE!"_

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk. Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?" Arcee snapped, getting up into the Wrecker's face.

"Nothing I can say in front of the _children_," he hissed.

"Enough," a low voice said, calmly.

We turned around to face Dusk, who had come into the Base from the outside.

"Where have you been?" Ratchet snapped.

"With Dad," she said, "Or should I say Orion."

They all stared at her.

"H-how is that possible?"

"I followed 'Cee into the _Nemesis_," she said, "Soundwave didn't see me because I stayed in human form the whole time. Orion Pax is aboard the _Nemesis_…he's alive and well…"

She bowed her head, "But he's been brainwashed to believe that _we_ are the villains."

The five Autobots stared, standing frozen in their place.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "Aren't we overlooking the one positive? Nobody's talking about what the 'Cons just got their claws on!"

Ratchet snorted.

"Yes, we managed to allow them to finally acquire a _power source_ for their Spacebridge!" he shouted.

"And _how_ exactly would that be a _positive_?" Arcee asked.

I was wondering that too.

"We let them finish building their Spacebridge," Jack continued, his eyes lighting up with a plan.

"Why? So they can bring back more zombies from Cybertron?" Bulkhead snapped.

"No," Dusk said, a huge smile lighting up her face, "so we can commandeer it…"

"And use it to send _me_ to Cybertron," Jack finished.

WHAT!?

"Whoa!" Miko said, looking at Jack with a new light, "That's a pretty good idea!"

My sister laughed.

"Oh, well if _Miko_ thinks it's a good idea…" she started, earning her a glare from Bulkhead.

Jack's eyes flashed.

"Nobody's saying it will be easy," he said, calmly, "But you've seized a Spacebridge before…"

Wait, _when_ was this?

"We _blew one up_!" Bulkhead protested, "That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one!"

"As awesome as that was," Amber said, smiling.

I don't think I want to know now.

"**We'd have to find it first," ** 'Bee said.

"'Bee's right," Arcee said,** "**we'd have to find that thing first,"

"Uh, _hello_! If it's a space bridge isn't it…" Miko pointed upwards.

"The term _space_ refers to its transport range. Not its physical location!" Ratchet sighed, "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one…we'd know if it were there!"

"So the 'Bridge could be somewhere here on Earth," Jack suggested.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard," Bulkhead muttered.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking," Arcee said, calming down.

"But the fact remains…" Ratchet started, "We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus…Or…"

"Or if he's truly safe from harm," Dusk sighed.

**When I get to this Chapter in my companion fic, I'll explain the whole "Dusk on the _Nemesis_" section better. Just to let you know, she _did_ see Orion, and he saw her...he helped her get back to the 'Bots after she was stranded.  
**

**One down...2 to go. I'm so exicted!**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	19. Mother's Duty: Patience

**Two down! One to go! Eeeeek I'm so excited! OK, enough, calm down Elhini. So, dear readers, I present _Orion Pax Part 2_  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs. Nor do I own the "song" in this chapter, Colby Barker does.  
**

Chapter 18

Mother's Duty: Patience

Jack POV

Ever since Optimus gave me the Key, my nightmares had become rare. Tonight…was somewhat of an exception.

…..

I had found myself on the _Nemesis_, and in an unfamiliar room.

"Who are you?" a low voice asked from behind me.

I whipped around and saw a familiar face.

"Optimus," I said, sighing in relief, "You scared me,"

He frowned, cocking his helm slightly.

"Why is everyone calling me that?" he asked, "First Starscream…and now you,"

I bowed my head.

I had forgotten.

He was Orion Pax now.

"Did I say something wrong?" Orion asked gently.

"N-no," I said, looking back up into the clear, royal blue gaze, "I-I just…"

Tears streaked down my cheeks.

"It is alright, youngling," he said softly, "I will not harm you,"

"I know that," I replied, wiping my tears away, "You…you don't remember me?"

He looked me over once more.

"Forget it," I dismissed, turning away, "You're Orion Pax now, you wouldn't remember…I'm sorry,"

"You _do_ look familiar,"

I frowned and slowly turned around.

"What?" I asked, "What did you say?"

"I do not know your name," he said, "But…you do remind me of someone."

I looked expectantly at him.

"But I could be wrong," he amended.

"Tell me," I said, "Who do you think I am?"

He looked sheepishly at me, an expression I had never seen on his face before.

"The son of the Prime,"

Why is everyone calling me that? I'm no Prime...much less the _son_ of one!

I heard a laugh behind me and spotted Megatron.

"The son of Optimus?" he scoffed, "Surely not!"

I backed away, lifting my hands to ward him off.

He looked at me, a strange light in his crimson optics.

"But of course…" he said, "You of all those children…and you have the Prime's marks upon you…"

I frowned.

Prime's marks? What did he mean? I had no birthmarks or anything of the like…I only had faint scars from an accident with a lawn-mower long ago on my left arm. The mower caught some glass and swung it around at me, carving some gashes but they had gotten faint over time.

That's why I always wore long sleeves.

"I cannot allow you to take my most valuable asset away from me, _boy_," the warlord sneered, "So I have no other choice to make sure you never meddle again!"

His sword engaged.

"You should have finished me in that cave," he said, softly, almost angrily.

And he lunged.

…..

I woke up right as the light from the Key faded.

The calm, gentle warmth of the metal soothed whatever fear the nightmare had given me.

"You ok?" Mom asked, sitting on the bed.

I nodded.

"It was those nightmares again…wasn't it?" she asked.

"No, I just like waking up in the middle of the night and waiting until morning," I said, sitting up.

"Very funny," Mom sighed, "I thought they stopped?"

"Apparently not," I sighed, "They just…haven't been as bad lately."

"Are you ready to tell me about them?" she asked softly.

I paused. I knew I never told her about them…she'd see them as troubling and strange.

Then again…I did as well.

"I saw Optimus…I mean, Orion," I admitted, "He…he looked confused, like he knew something was going on…but he had no idea what it was. It's like he's trying to remember,"

"If Orion is anything like Optimus…he'll be determined to find out," she said.

"You sound so certain,"

"Mother's intuition," she said, ruffling my hair.

"Mom…" I groaned.

She grinned at me, before turning her gaze to the Key and frowning.

"I think you should take it off," she said, "You'll strangle yourself…"

"It's staying where it is," I said, stubbornly.

"Jack,"

"It's the last piece of him we have," I countered, "I'm not letting it out of my sight until Optimus Prime stands before me again. Not Orion Pax."

She sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she finally said, "But if I wake up and find you gone with that Key still on you…I'll have Ratchet bring you back just so I can put you back under."

I smiled.

She didn't mean it.

"Go to sleep," she said, "And remember my warning…"

"Don't worry," I said as I lay back down, "Mom? Could you…you know…the song?"

She smiled before sitting on the bed and she started to sing.

_"Look at the stars tonight  
As we see the same light  
And in that moment  
It will be alright  
If you miss a falling star  
I'll catch it for you  
Keep it in my heart  
And we can share it too_

_Keep holding on  
As life goes along  
Pain is short-lived  
As you are so strong  
I will hold your hand  
And look in your eyes  
But it is only then  
That our star will shine."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

The song was one Orion had once made back home. When he found that I was carrying, he and I had sung it to Jack every night. It always lulled him to sleep…but I hadn't sang it in so long…

As Jack fell back asleep, I noticed that the Key began to glow around his neck. I carefully leaned forwards.

The Key to Vector Sigma.

I knew Optimus had it…

But until now, I'd never seen it.

I gently touched the Key and it flared even brighter.

And that's when I heard a voice.

_"Ariel,"_ it whispered, _"Where are you?"_

_"I miss you too, Orion," _I whispered back, _"Both of us do."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

The next day, Mom and I pretty much hung around the base.

The Groundbridge fired up, and Dusk came through, eyes dark.

"You find the Spacebridge?" I asked.

Dusk shook her head.

"Nothing," she sighed, "Guess it's on to the next coordinates."

She turned to Ratchet, who was excitedly talking with Bulkhead.

"Hey, Ratch! What's the…" she stopped, frowning, "What are you so happy about?"

"We've found the Decepticon Spacebridge!" Ratchet crowed, "We're going to get our leader back!"

Dusk's eyes went from funeral black to sapphire blue in ecstasy.

"Yes!" she cried, "Yes!"

"Let's get the others here then," Jolt said.

The Groundbridge flashed to life twice, letting 'Bee and 'Cee come back home.

"They found the Spacebridge!" Dusk whooped.

"Thank Primus!" Arcee cried.

'Bee gave an exultant whirring sound.

"Where is it, Ratch?" Dusk asked.

"The Decepticon Spacebridge is located right here," he said pointing to a flashing Decepticon insignia, "Deep within an energon mine,"

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply…clever," Arcee said, "What's our Intel?"

"A…._reliable_ source," he said, avoiding her gaze.

Dusk straightened and I got one of those rare glimpses of her Prime nature.

"Do we have a consensus?" she asked, her voice calm and clear as she turned her shining sapphire eyes on Mom.

I nodded.

I was ready.

"Do we even _know_ if people can even _breathe_ your atmosphere?" Mom growled.

"I'll hook Jack up," Fowler said, coming to my defense, "completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA,"

NASA? To quote Miko: Sw-eet!

Mom glared at him. Her blue eyes dimmed with tears.

"It's too dangerous," she whispered, her voice gaining a slight accent.

"Mom I know this is hard," I said as I came close to her, "but Optimus risked his life to save our planet and he's not even human. We owe it to him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

June POV

_"It's too dangerous,"_ I whispered softly.

_"Mom, I know this is hard_," Jack said in the same tone and dialect as me, "but Optimus risked his life to save our planet…and he's not even human."

Neither are we, Jack.

"We owe it to him," he said in English.

"Jack may be the only one who can do this June," my sister said, "but I don't want you to think for _one_ moment that I'll allow him to travel unchaperoned,"

"And like I'll let him go by himself," Dusk said, "It's my dad we're going to save."

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life," Ratchet said, "Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax after all,"

Like Father like Son.

I couldn't shake the feeling that Jack wouldn't walk away from this the same man, the same mech, ever again.

I turned to him and gave a grim smile.

"When you were little," I said, "you always wanted to be an astronaut."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Jack POV

"Now that that's settled," Dusk said, "Here is the plan,"

A blue glow lit about her and she transformed into her Prime form.

"We will Groundbridge directly into the energon mine and make our way to the Spacebridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the Spacebridge, we will send for Jack," she said.

Mom put her arm around me and I looked at her, smiling slightly.

"Stealth must be an absolute priority," Ratchet said, "We most certainly will be outnumbered. If a Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship…"

"The odds become 400 to 1," Bulkhead finished

"The Decepticons have scrambled our signals in the past," Dusk said, "I believe that we repay them in kind. And so, scrambling their communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

"Taking the 'Bridge is the easy part," Arcee said, "You three need to hold it long enough for Jack, Dusk and _me,_ to get to Cybertron and back,"

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class…we can do this," Ratchet said.

"What does _gym class_ have to do with anything?" Miko asked, "And if _Ratchet_ gets to go on a commando raid…I'm going too!"

"Miko…" Ratchet growled, coming towards her, "you will help Rafael operate our Groundbridge…and manage the communications hub."

She gave a frustrated yell and stalked off.

"Can't go to Cybertron…can't storm the Decepticon Spacebridge…" she growled.

"And Nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency," Ratchet said.

Mom gave a slight smile.

"Son," Fowler said from behind me.

I turned around. He gave a nod.

"It's time to suit up,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

June POV

Jack and Fowler left the main room and the Autobots went through the Groundbridge.

I paced back and forth. Waiting for a sign.

_"Ariel,"_ Orion's voice whispered.

"Orion," I breathed back, "Where are you? You remember me…but how could you forget our only son?"

Fowler came back in and I looked up.

"He's almost ready," he said, "He'll be out in a minute."

"I'm ready," Jack said from behind us.

I turned and faced my son.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I came over to him.

"You look ready," I said.

He faintly smiled and I embraced him, trying to hold back tears.

My son was going home…without me or his father.

"Strike team to base," Ratchet's voice said over the comm. line, "objective secured."

"That's your cue," Fowler said, turning around to face Jack.

My son nodded and climbed down the ladder. He put on his helmet before walking towards the glowing Groundbridge. He paused, looking back at us.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Rafael smiled.

"So…what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. Leave it to Miko.

"Safe journey, son," Fowler said.

I walked up to him again. His blue eyes flickered softly.

"Just…go already," I said, fighting the urge to grab him and take him home, "Optimus needs you,"

Your father needs you.

He gave a smile and walked backwards a bit before giving a crisp salute to us.

I blew him a kiss, he smiled and walked through the Groundbridge.

Good luck, my son.

And may Primus watch over you.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Arcee and Dusk met me on the other side of the Groundbridge. Dusk put a pale, human hand on my shoulder.

"Aren't you going to transform?" I asked as the Groundbridge fizzled out behind me.

She shook her head.

"Halflings don't have to breathe," she explained, "We just do to make it easier to blend in with normal humans."

Well…that's convenient.

"Locking on to Cybertron," Ratchet said.

"You ready?" Arcee asked.

I held the Key in my palm.

"Let's do this," I said as the Key pulsed gently.

"I'll leave the space bridge open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance," Ratchet said, "and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return,"

"Easier to locate?" I asked, "You're not Bridging us straight to the Big V?"

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack," Ratchet said, "It is said the Path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that _Optimus_ will guide you,"

I looked at the Key again as it glittered in the deep light before carefully putting it away.

"Don't worry," Arcee said, "Spacebridging is just like Groundbridging…"

And Ratchet activated it, the roar of the energies swirling through the rings drowned out most of the outside sound.

"Just a little more intense!" Dusk shouted over the noise.

I nodded as the three of us walked through the Spacebridge.

And into a war-torn, ash grey landscape.

Which…somehow felt…_familiar_.

"I-I can't believe it…" I whispered, "I'm actually on another planet! Arcee…this is _incredible_!"

She didn't answer.

"Arcee?" I asked, turning towards her.

She stared off into the distance.

"This isn't how I wanted you to see my home," she whispered, voice cracking.

"And to think…" Dusk whispered, "This is what Cybres looks like as well…"

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered.

"In the fog of war it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission, or the next punch in the fight," Arcee whispered, "We did everything to save Cybertron...but when the fog finally lifted...there wasn't much left to save."

_"Arcee! Jack! Dusk! Do you copy?"_ Ratchet's voice crackled over the comm.

"Roger, we're on Cybertron," I said through my comm.

_"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum, huh?" _Bulkhead teased.

_"Indeed,"_ Ratchet replied, _"We don't know if your journey ahead is 5 clicks…or 5000."_

He's sure optimistic.

"Understood," Arcee said, "We're out."

"Ok…" I said, pulling the Key out, "Ratchet said the card would guide us…but I don't see how or…what I'm supposed to..."

The Key gave a wild vibrate and flashed with _white_ light.

I'd only seen blue before.

"There you go," Arcee said as she transformed and Dusk and I got on.

…

We'd been driving for about five minutes when Arcee suddenly hit the brakes.

"Whoa!" I cried as I almost pitched over the handlebars, "What's the matter, Arcee?"

"I know this place…" she whispered.

Dusk and I hopped off as Arcee transformed and ran over to one of the buildings.

"Arcee! We don't have time!" Dusk shouted as my guardian disappeared into the doorway.

I looked at Dusk, who shrugged.

"C'mon," she sighed, "Let's go see what's got her on edge…"

We found her kneeling on the floor, holding something in her servos.

It looked like the computer screens at Base. A faint holographic image flickered weakly above it. A teal femme and a nightmare black, tough-looking mech were centered in the picture.

"Ironhide," Dusk said, "But who's the femme?"

"My sister…Chromia," Arcee said sadly, "she was offlined in the very beginning of the War."

"If Chromia's picture is here…then that means," I started.

"This was where I grew up," Arcee finished, getting up and putting the photo-hologram thing in her subspace.

She walked over to another door.

"This was my old room," she said as the door opened.

I turned around to face a third door.

"Arcee…" I asked, "Whose room is that?"

She looked at the door as Dusk went into her old room.

"That…is my eldest sister's room…and her mate's," she replied.

"Who?"

"You should know her mate, Jack," Arcee said, going over and opening the door.

The room was just as decimated as Chromia's. Ashes littered the floor as I walked in. My foot brushed against something…_two_ somethings.

One was plate like the one we found in Chromia's room, the picture projector.

The other…was a tiny, metallic figurine.

A…a dog.

I picked it up with a little difficulty. It was as big as my forearm.

"I wondered what happened to that," Arcee said, coming closer and looking at the dog.

"Whose is it?" I asked.

Arcee turned on the picture thing…

And Optimus' frame filled the screen, a rose red femme by his side.

"This is Elita One," Arcee said, "My eldest sister…and Optimus' Sparkmate."

I looked at the red femme, her brilliant blue optics shining joyfully at the camera.

There was something familiar about her…

But I didn't know what.

"So what was the toy for?" I asked.

Arcee smiled, "Optimus and Elita were expecting. Chromia and I were going to give it to our niece…or nephew."

"Optimus was going to have a kid!?" I asked, incredulously.

"When I last saw Elita…she was very near the time for giving birth to the sparkling," Arcee said, "As to what happened to her or the sparkling…I don't know. No one does."

I stroked the figurine, it was surprisingly soft for a toy made of metal. I handed it to Arcee.

"I'll put it in my subspace for now," she said, taking it, "But I want you to keep it…until we find Elita and the sparkling."

"Are you two ready yet?" Dusk shouted from the outside door, "We're on a tight schedule."

"She's right," Arcee said as we walked out, "We'd better get going."

She placed a servo on the walls once more before collapsing into her alt. Dusk and I got back on and we rode once more in the direction of the Key's light.

"That way," I said as the Key flashed again.

"Toward Kaeon?" Arcee asked as a massive city rose into view.

"The Decepticon capital, swell," I said sarcastically.

Arcee hit the brakes once more as she swerved to the side.

"We're on foot from here," she said before transforming.

"'Con's?" I asked.

"_Vermin_," she hissed.

"Which way now Keybearer?" Dusk asked.

I lifted the Key again, waving it slightly back and forth until the bright white flash came.

"This way!" I said, walking forwards.

"Watch yourselves," Dusk said, "Cybertron might be dead to the eye…but I have a strange feeling…that something is alive…"

I shuddered as I kept walking.

I sure hope she's wrong.

**I...am going to start on Part three right away! I'm inspired! I'm _so_ ready!  
**

**The song is actually a poem by Colby Barker. Titled _Our One Star_. I felt it most fitting with the trio being separated for so long.**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	20. Mother's Duty: Family

**I've finally done it! Yes! So, dear readers, I present _Orion Pax Part 2_  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 19

Mother's Duty: Family

Jack POV

The three of us walked carefully into the city, the Key flashed brightly.

"We must be close," I said.

We walked up to the main doors…right up to a statue of Megatron.

Dusk snorted, "Well _someone's_ a bit full of himself."

"Come on," I said, "The Key says its inside."

We walked into what looked like an arena, the Key flashed wildly…and the ground shook.

Large cracks formed in the metallic surface of the planet. I felt Dusk's arms around me and the ground dropped away from my feet as Dusk flew backwards, me in tow.

If I had stayed in that spot…I would have been a mess at the bottom of the hole.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she panted, "Jolt's right, you _are_ heavy,"

I rolled my eyes right as the Key shone the brightest yet and vibrated wildly.

Support beams of the arena collapsed onto the ground and the ground broke apart, revealing a…a gateway…

The rumbling stopped and the three of us walked towards the gateway. The Key flashed and the doors glowed with bright blue light before sliding open.

I walked closer and peered down into the darkness.

"Vector Sigma's down there?" I asked.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons," Arcee said, "Megatron _took_ it as a capital…apparently without ever realizing what lay underneath their feet!"

"Shows how dumb the Decepticreeps can be," Dusk chuckled.

I heard something crumble and instantly thought of the Unicron incident.

Apparently, so did Dusk, because she froze, looking nervously above the Gateway. I turned my gaze up as well…

Right as a shrieking noise came from a huge, black, falling shape.

I couldn't move, I was too scared.

Thankfully, Arcee wasn't. She shoved both me and Dusk out of the shape's way. Arcee set us down and began shooting at the…what in the world was that thing?!

It looked like a 'Con…crossed with a bug.

Not an Airachnid-like spider-bot…more like some kind of beetle.

The creature gave a harsh screech and charged Arcee, knocking her off her pedes as Dusk and I ducked.

"Arcee!" I shouted, running towards her.

The bot-beetle glared venomously at Dusk and I. Dusk gave a low growl and transformed, her sword flicking out.

"Jack," she growled, "Run."

I turned around and did as she asked.

I heard two roars of pain and I turned around, right as Dusk was thrown right in front of me. Her form shimmered with blue as she returned to human form. Her lifeblood streaking down her right arm.

The bot-beetle had a long bright blue gash along its face…one of its mandibles was missing.

"You ok?" I asked Dusk as I helped her stand.

"Sunscorcher didn't even leave a memorable scratch in that thing," Dusk growled.

Sunscorcher was the name of her sword…the flame design on the silver blade and the fact that the thing could _melt_ pretty much anything it touched gave it its name.

A shot rang out, pinging against the monster's tough armor.

Arcee!

My guardian flipped over the bot-beetle, shooting all the way as it charged at her. I put my hand to my comm.

"We're being attacked…" I said, "By some kind of giant…bot-beetle!"

_"An Insecticon!"_ Ratchet cried, incredulously.

"A…_what?!_" I demanded, _"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE DECEPTICONS DOING ON CYBERTRON! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY ALL LEFT!"_

"Jack, calm down!" Dusk said, as Arcee dashed forwards in her vehicle form.

My guardian suddenly transformed back and slid backwards towards us, firing the whole way.

"JACK! DUSK!" she yelled, "GO!"

"Seriously?!" I cried.

"DO IT!" she shrieked.

_"Listen to her, Jack,"_ Mom's voice said over the comm. _"You've made it this far…Optimus is counting on you. _I'm_ counting on you,"_

I looked at the Key.

It glowed softly.

_"Jack, I trust you,"_ Optimus' voice rumbled, _"Whatever you do, know that I am with you."_

I steeled myself.

"Roger that, Mom," I said, "Dusk, let's go,"

And we backed behind the doors until they shut.

But that didn't stop me from seeing Arcee looking at me…

And getting tackled by that monster.

"She'll be fine," Dusk said, "She's a tough one,"

"So I guess that means your mom is too?" I asked, "I mean…she _is_ Arcee's counterpart."

She smirked, "Now how did you find out about that?"

"Ratchet,"

"Of course," Dusk sighed as she looked down the hall, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be,"

It was cold and it was dark in that hall. The only light we got was from the Key…and from Dusk's luminescent human eyes. I remember when she told me about that. She said all Cybreians' eyes glow when they are in human form, just like their Autari ('Bot) or Sorun ('Con) forms.

We continued down the hall until Dusk suddenly froze.

"Jack…" she said, "Something's wrong,"

"Did the bug get in?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "I'll stay here, you go."

"But…"

"NOW!" she snarled.

I nodded sadly before going on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Authoress POV

Silently watching from their own dimension, Prima and his brother, the Liege Maximo, watched the youngling's journey down the Path of the Primes.

"He is not ready," the Liege Maximo scoffed, "He is barely full grown!"

"He has shown much more bravery than any his own age," Prima countered.

"Hmph," his opposite snorted, "The son of Optimus has no place among our ranks! See how he abandoned not one, but two of his comrades!"

"Maximo," Prima sighed, "What he did was a choice. If he had stayed with the Autobot called Arcee, both of them would have perished and Optimus would forever remain Orion Pax. If he had stayed with the Cybreian Halfling, they also would have perished. The Primeling has done well."

"I challenge him to be subject to a test of my own devise," the Liege Maximo growled.

"Very well," Prima acknowledged, "What is your test?"

His brother gave an evil smile.

"Let him face his own innate fear, my creations…in his true form."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Jack POV

After I had gotten so I couldn't see Dusk anymore…I froze.

I thought I heard something…

I looked around, using the Key as my flashlight.

Nothing.

I looked ahead and saw nothing but dark and scattered pieces of metal. What if there was a guard? What if I was supposed to face something?

I was weaponless.

I glanced around again, finally spotting a metal pipe embedded in the wall. I went over and tugged on it until it came loose. It wasn't a blaster or a sword…

But at least it was something.

And I continued my trek.

…

I finally came to a set of doors much like the ones outside of the Path of the Primes. Maybe they'd open the same way…

I held up the Key, and the doors flashed, sliding gracefully open to reveal a large chamber.

I walked in, taking in everything about the chamber, it's high, vaulted ceiling, the elegant glyphs etched upon the walls…the large platform in the center…

I smiled and put a hand to my comm.

"Hey, everyone," I said, "I'm in,"

I heard multiple cheers from my friends' and family's end.

Now…what to do with the Key…

I walked over to the platform and watched as it glowed a gentle blue at one point. I walked over.

Maybe _this_ is where it goes?

I placed the key upon the platform and watched as it transformed into its original size. The platform suddenly blazed with bright blue light and the part I was standing on…jerked backwards!

"Whoa!" I yelped as I fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the part suddenly began to tilt upwards.

I began sliding as I backed up, finally ending up falling onto the ground. I stood upright…and faced the now unveiled, pure white light of Vector Sigma.

Three sets of pulsating, undulating rings rose up from the center of the platform, and the metal surrounding the Key glowed.

"This is…wow," I breathed, "Commencing download…I think,"

A few minutes passed and I sighed in boredom.

"This…is taking a while," I said.

_"Of course it is!" _Ratchet scoffed, _"We _are_ talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes…"_

I heard that whirring sound again…and I slowly turned around.

I shouted in fear.

Not for myself…but for Vector Sigma.

Scraplets.

Much, _much _more than the ones that attacked the Base a while back.

They all came and swarmed Vector Sigma.

I swung at them with my pipe, crushing a few of them.

_"What is it, Jack?"_ Ratchet asked.

"Scraplets!" I yelled.

_"Ohhhh, _WHY _did it have to be _Scraplets_?!" _ Bulkhead moaned.

I growled as I began smashing some of them off of Vector Sigma.

An electric buzz ran through me as I smashed. There was no _freaking_ way I was going to let Optimus down like that.

Something very, very _sharp_ bit into my left arm…right above the sorest of my scars.

I screamed in pain, almost blacking out, and thrashed, taking my pipe and whacking whatever it was off my arm, blindly.

That hurt more than anything I'd ever felt before.

But what was it?

I heard the slowing whirring sounds of Vector Sigma and turned back towards it.

The Scraplets had begun to chew through the outer layer…

Vector Sigma was…_dying_.

"Oh, nonononono! Don't quit now!" I yelled.

I heard the sound of a high pitched engine come through the hallway.

"Arcee!" I shouted…

Right as the Insecticon flew in.

It transformed and started stalking towards me.

"Back. _Off_. Bug!" I shouted, swinging my pipe.

It gave a screech as it glared at me…and it suddenly backed off.

I looked at the Scraplets…and then at the bug.

Hehe, guess it's not just the 'Bots who are terrified of Scraplets.

_"I'm not metal,"_ I thought as I reached behind me and grabbed one, _"They won't hurt me,"_

"Hey, _guys_!" I shouted, grinning, "The main _course_!"

And I threw the little sucker as far as I could towards the Insecticon. The little pest flew speedily towards the bug, and its fellows stopped eating to look…at a perfectly _huge_ meal.

I winced as the 'Con's screams ripped through the still air. He stumbled blindly as he fell apart…and down off into the abyss below the walkway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Authoress POV

"I told you," Prima said, almost smugly.

"Shut up," the Liege Maximo growled.

"He has grown," Prima smiled, "He is no longer a Primeling."

Both Primes looked at their descendant, his massive form leaning upon the support of Vector Sigma as he took a little, well-earned rest.

Energon dripped slowly from his wound on his arm, but it was healing.

"I cannot believe that he has not seen himself yet," the Liege Maximo muttered, "Even when he was injured, he did not even bother to look at himself!"

"He found that there was a much more important task at hand," Prima replied, "Such as one that we have now."

The silver Prime lifted his helm.

"What do you suggest, Lord Primus?" Prima asked.

A low rumble from the depths of Cybertron answered him. The first Prime smiled.

"Very well," he said, "If you would do the honor, my Creator?"

"Arise," a voice as deep and rich as the history of Cybertron itself said, as the mech's form blurred, becoming human, "Well done, Ultimus Prime. The Last Prime."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Jack POV

Something told me to stand…and I did.

I turned around and faced Vector Sigma…right as a low, but _loud_ beeping sound emitted from the Computer.

It was _done_!

I ran forwards right as the bright rings sank back beneath the platform and retrieved the Key. I heard the rumbling purr of two engines, I tensed and looked at the entrance…only to relax as a golden Corvette and a dark blue motorcycle rushed through.

Dusk and Arcee transformed and stood looking at me.

"I have the Matrix," I said, holding it up.

Dusk returned to human form and embraced me.

"Thank you," she whispered, "You've saved my dad's life, thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Let's roll," Arcee said, as she transformed and both Dusk and I mounted.

…..

"We're almost there!" I yelled, watching the Bridging coordinates loom into being.

"Ratchet," Arcee said, "We have the Matrix, we're coming through."

But something was wrong.

I could feel it.

_"Do not enter!"_ a voice yelled, _"There is danger!"_

Arcee stopped.

"Ratchet?" she asked, "Something's wrong,"

"He would have answered us," Dusk confirmed.

"We can't _not_ go through…can we?" I asked.

"Megatron could be waiting for us," Dusk said, "That Insecticon could have alerted him…for all we know, he could be waiting on the other side to extinguish us all,"

"Maybe…" I said, "But…maybe he's lowered his guard a bit…"

"He wouldn't be expecting us…" Dusk said, eyes sparkling, "JACK, YOU'RE A _GENIUS_!"

"Let's go," Arcee growled, transforming and gunning her engine.

"C'mon!" Dusk shouted, dragging me through the Bridge.

As soon as we ran through, I saw Orion Pax.

He stiffened slightly and turned towards us. Recognition flared in his optics.

"You?" he asked softly, gazing at me.

He _recognized _me?

I held up the Key.

I'm going to make sure he does.

"Are you…certain…I am worthy?" Orion asked.

"You have no idea," I said, closing one eye as I lifted the Key.

A thin beam of white light streaked from the Key and into Orion's chassis, which opened and revealed the Matrix of Leadership.

I heard thundering footsteps and I turned to face Megatron, who engaged his blade to strike the three of us down…

The Key suddenly flew out of my hand…and into a large black servo.

"NOOOO!" Megatron shrieked, plunging his blade down…

Right as two servos caught it in midair.

"Megatron…" Optimus Prime growled, battlemask engaging, "Be. _Gone!_"

And he hit him right in the faceplates, sending the warlord tumbling backwards.

Optimus wasn't satisfied with one hit.

He got up, and attacked the warlord viciously.

I saw the other Autobots get unsteadily up to their pedes right as Optimus sent Megatron crashing into the wall.

"Ratchet," Optimus said calmly, "How did we arrive here?"

"Long story old friend," Ratchet explained.

_"Base to Arcee, we're reading _six_ Autobot/Autari life signals down there. Is Prime with you?"_ Fowler's voice called.

Arcee smiled at me.

"And Jack," she replied.

Megatron heaved himself back up as he growled angrily. The 'Bots proceeded to fire upon him as a Groundbridge opened up beside us.

"It's ours!" Arcee yelled.

"Autobots! Fall back!" Optimus ordered.

It felt so good to hear him say that.

Arcee grabbed me and we went through the Groundbridge.

"JACK!" Mom yelled as I came through, helmet in hand.

I dropped it and embraced her.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" she sobbed, her accent coming back.

"I won't…" I said, "Unless…something comes up."

We all turned back to the Groundbridge…just in time to see Optimus walk through.

"Optimus?" Raf asked, timidly.

The Prime smiled down at him.

"Hello, Rafael," he said, gently.

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko whooped.

Optimus looked at his shoulder, confused, at the 'Con insignia.

"Although, it seems that there is much I do not remember," he replied even softer.

I saw Dusk open her mouth to speak, but Ratchet cut her off.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "It truly has been our darkest hour. But know this: from every indication…your spark never ceased being that…of an Autobot."

Dusk launched herself at Optimus, latching onto his leg like a Scraplet.

"If this is what I have to do to get your attention…then so be it!" she wailed, tears streaming.

Optimus leant down and gently picked her up, holding her close to his spark.

"I have missed you too, Sweetspark," he whispered.

I smiled and Optimus looked down at me.

"Thank you, Jack," he said, "For saving my life."

"You did the same for me," I replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

June POV

I sat at the table, holding a mug of coffee between my hands. It had gone cold long, _long_ ago, but I never bothered to get up and wash it down the drain.

It had been a few days since Optimus' return…and every day that passed, I noticed something was different about my Jack.

He carried himself differently…with an almost _Primelike_ air.

Since I almost lost him on that trip home…I couldn't get the fact that he could die without ever meeting his father officially out of my mind.

Should I tell him?

The front door closed and I heard my son's footsteps in the hall.

"Mom?" he asked.

"In the kitchen," I replied.

He peeked in, still holding his backpack as he gave me a warm smile.

"Jack," I said, "We need to talk."

His smile wavered a bit.

"Is…did I do something wrong?" he asked warily.

"It's nothing you did," I explained, "It…it's about your father."

**Yes, I know, I'm evil. Bwahaha. I was actually considering having her confess and saving Jack's reaction for the next time...But I liked this little cliffhanger**** better.**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	21. Revelation

**This will be a three parter. The first part is Jack's reaction, the Optimus', then Dusk's and then we'll go on with Season 2. All I can say is that: You guys are really lucky I had most of this typed up already :)  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in June's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 20

Revelation

June POV

"What about him?" he asked.

"He's alive," I answered.

His eyes lit up and his smile came back.

"Really? Where is he? What's he like?"

I looked down and saw Jack's hands grip mine gently.

"Tell me about him," he begged, "Please!"

"Your father," I said, smiling fondly, "what can I say…? The moment we first met…he _dazzled_ me. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him."

"Where did you meet him?"

"It was a long,_ long_ time ago," I said, "He took many jobs, and the day I met him it was when he worked at the docks, helping the ships come in."

"I take it he had a different one the next time…?"

"He finally found one he liked," I agreed, "He found a job at the City Library that he enjoyed very much and I visited every day…just so I could see him. I ended up meeting his brother during one of those visits."

"So I've got an uncle?" Jack asked.

"And an aunt," I said, "One of my sisters,"

"You have a sister?"

"I had two,"

"You remember their names?" Jack asked, smiling cheekily, "I mean, you've been away from them so long…"

"Ha, ha," I said, rolling my eyes, "There were three of us, I was the oldest, Mia was the middle child and Sadie is the youngest. Sadie is the only living sibling."

"What happened to Aunt Mia?" he asked.

"I'm getting there," I said, "Anyways, Mia and Sadie decided to play matchmakers, and they did all sorts of crazy stunts that got me and your father together…They managed to get Mia's boyfriend, Aaron, in on it too.

"It wasn't until five years after we met that your father and I were married…but there was a problem…" I finished.

"What?" Jack asked, his eyes wide.

"Your uncle fell for me as well…and he wanted me for himself," I sighed, "I never liked him. He was one of those fighters, like the wrestlers or boxers. And he wanted to go into politics…he had a silver tongue, and quickly rose to the top.

"He had the nerve…to go up to the Council…and demand to be named general," I said, looking out the window, "Your father tagged along, just to keep an eye on him…but when your uncle began his speech…your father realized something was wrong. He spoke out _against_ his brother and his ideas…and the Council was moved by his speech, and they made your _father_ General instead of your uncle,"

"This story sounds kinda familiar," Jack said, suspiciously.

I sighed, I was there when Ratchet had told them the story of Orion Pax, but he didn't know the whole story.

"Sorry," he said, "Continue,"

"It was that day…when I found out I was carrying you," I said, smiling, "Your father was shocked and delighted at the same time. Your uncle, however…was _furious_. He vowed revenge against your father…and set off a chain of events that devastated our city. He started…by murdering Mia right in front of Aaron…I haven't seen Aaron since.

"Your father, Aunt Sadie and I decided to leave the city. But as we were boarding the ship…your uncle's forces attacked us, injuring your aunt and separating your father and I," I shook my head sadly, "Your aunt got me another ship…the _last_ one…and sent me away. I gave birth to you shortly after."

"So…are my aunt and dad safe?"

I hesitated, and then nodded.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen them both recently…"

"Like how recently…?"

"A few hours ago,"

His eyes blazed.

"You saw my dad, and you didn't tell me!" he nearly yelled, standing up.

"Jack," I said, "Your father doesn't even know we're here,"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"What of Aunt Sadie?"

"She's fine too," I said.

He sat back down and sighed.

"What's his name,"

It was so quiet I barely heard it.

"What?" I asked.

"My dad," he asked, "You never said his name."

I sighed. Now or never...

"It was Orion," I said, "He was called Orion before he was named General."

Jack looked at me, puzzled.

"Strange name…"

"Not really. Don't you know another Orion?" I asked.

"The constellation…" he said.

"Other than…Let me rephrase that," I said, "The other Orion goes by a different name now."

"Just like Dad."

"Yes,"

"The only one I can think of…" he froze, "Optimus. Optimus was called Orion…"

His eyes flashed.

I nodded sadly.

"Jack," I said, softly, "Orion Pax…"

He shook his head slightly.

"It can't be…"

"But it is," I insisted, "Optimus Prime is your father."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Jack POV

No…

No, no, no, NO!

It's not possible!

I _can't_ be!

_He_ can't be!

She's lying! She has to be!

I sat stock still for a moment…and then bolted.

"Jack!" Mom cried, "Stop!"

No.

I wouldn't stop.

I ran down the street and towards the edge of town. I loved the feeling I got when I ran for pleasure, like I was flying. Like nothing mattered except me and the ground and the wind.

Sooner than I knew, I was out of the city and into the desert, but I still didn't stop.

The Base loomed up ahead of me and I stopped, looking at it.

I felt a pull towards it, like something was calling me over there…

But I ignored it and ran in a different direction. I was far away from the town now. I stopped to finally catch my breath.

And I felt that familiar buzz run through me.

I opened my eyes and straightened upright.

Something was wrong.

I could see way, _way_ farther than I used to be able to…

It…it couldn't be…

I slowly looked down.

And watched as the sun flashed off of my…_armor._

I let out a frightened howl and fell backwards. I stared at my hands…servos…oh Dear God.

"Why?" I shouted, "Why me? What did you do to me?!"

"Jack!" a familiar voice called, "Jaaack!"

I saw a cave…and I came into it, hiding.

"Jack?" a voice called from the mouth of the cave, "Can you hear me?"

"Go away," I mumbled.

"C'mon, Jack," she persisted, "You're gonna freeze in here,"

"Let me,"

"Please?" Mom asked, coming inside the cave.

"I said go away!" I growled, inching farther into the cavern, "Stay back!"

"Jackson Darby," Mom growled.

"NO!" I shouted, "It's not me!"

She paused.

"What do you mean…?"

"What is my name," I demanded, "my _real_ name?"

"Jack," she said.

"No!"

"You were born here on Earth," she said, "I did not have time to name you as was custom."

I didn't look at her.

"Then what's yours," I growled, "If you claim to be a 'Bot…what were you called."

"I was, and still am, Elita One," Mom sighed, "Optimus is your father, the day he was named Prime was the day I found out I was going to have you."

"Why don't I believe you," I muttered.

"Perhaps it would be wise to listen to your carrier?" a soft voice said.

Mom turned around, facing a 'Bot I'd never seen before.

"Alpha Trion," she whispered.

"Elita," the 'Bot, Alpha Trion said, "I see you have finally told him?"

"But he doesn't believe me,"

"And with good reason," I mumbled.

"Young Prime!" Alpha Trion chastised, and I couldn't help but cower down, "You would do well not to insult your carrier. She tells you the truth. You are my student's son,"

"You taught Optimus?" I asked.

"Yes, Ultimus Prime," he said.

"Ultimus?" Mom asked, "_That_ is what his name is now?"

"Because he is truly the last of the Primes," Alpha Trion said, "Ultimus, come here."

I felt my feet move on their own accord and I panicked, trying to stay back. The old 'Bot put a servo on my shoulder and I flinched.

"Do you see that your carrier is telling the truth, Ultimus?" Alpha Trion said gently, "Do you not realize how much you look like your sire?"

I didn't move.

"See for yourself," Alpha Trion said, gesturing to a large energon crystal.

I stepped closer and looked at the stone…nearly screaming, once more, in shock.

That mystery mech was right…

We _are_ the same person.

I looked so much like Optimus it was scary. My colors were different, but the style was the same. Including the pointed finials on the side of my helm.

The Mark of a Prime.

I felt an electric buzz run through me…

And I _saw_ myself change.

My whole outline blurred, becoming shorter, thinner…

Human.

Soon, my normal reflection stared back at me.

I saw Mom come up behind me, she gently lifted my left sleeve of my shirt, revealing my scars.

"When you were born, I noticed you had these marks on you," she said.

"You told me that I got them when Grandpa was mowing and he accidently got a glass bottle caught in it…I just happened to get in the way," I said, "You're telling me these are _birthmarks_?"

"They are the Marks of the Primes," Alpha Trion said, "This glyph simply states that you were born to a Prime. This one…the one where the Scraplet bit you, says that you _are_ a Prime."

And that's when it finally registered. I was a _Prime_. I…I couldn't believe it.

Looks like Miko was right. But I wasn't an _honorary_ Prime…

I _was_ one.

"So if Optimus is my dad…" I said, turning to face my mom and Alpha Trion, "Then that means Arcee is…"

"Your aunt," Mom confirmed, "Your family has been here right under your nose and you didn't figure it out."

"Sadie…" I said, facepalming, "Sadie's the name of Arcee's holoform."

Mom smiled.

"I should've guessed that," I muttered, then spoke louder, "So how did I…you know…end up like this?"

I gestured down at myself.

"The ones who are to be future Primes are blessed by Primus," Alpha Trion explained, "They are given what are called Legacies. Your father is nearly indestructible and heals quickly. Yours is being able to chance your species…and race,"

I looked down at my fair skin, I could change my _race?_

The outline of my hands blurred and my skin darkened to an almost coffee color before fading back to white.

"That…could come in handy," I said, staring at my hands.

"And your Legacy is so powerful that it changed me as well," Mom said, softly, "If you got a hold of someone, you could change them too…"

Her outline blurred and I saw the rose red femme that Optimus loved, she changed back.

"But I think it would be the ones you have the closet ties to, your father and I, that would be able to use it without your touch," she finished.

I shifted on my feet.

Did I want this? I mean, I've been _wanting_ to know who my dad was for _years_…and finding out that he's not human…that_ I'm_ not human…

Was I ready for this.

I looked up at Mom.

"So…" I started, "When do we tell Dad…?"

She smiled.

"Now," she said, "I am tired of hiding myself from him. I _need _him."

"Then, let's go," I said.

"Not to the Base," Mom said, quickly, "Let him come here."

"How are we going to get him here if he's at the Base?" I demanded.

"You underestimate the power of bonds," Alpha Trion laughed, "Elita, I think it is time you removed the wall around your spark."

Suddenly, I _felt_ some feelings that weren't my own.

Joy, confidence, excitement for seeing the love of mom's life…

All from _Mom's_ point of view.

"Wh-what is this?" I whispered.

"You and your mother's bond," Alpha Trion explained, "She is also letting your father know where the two of you are…"

And like that…there was a blast of shock and joy that entered my heart…spark.

Dad.

"He's coming," Mom said.

I sighed, feeling the electric buzz rush through me, becoming Ultimus Prime. Mom's outline blurred and she became Elita One once again.

"Be safe you two," Alpha Trion said, as he faded from view.

"Ready to meet your father?" Mom asked, putting a silver servo on my shoulder.

"I've been waiting my whole life," I replied as we both walked out of the cave…

And into a _huge_ battle.

Between Optimus…

And Megatron.

**Optimus' reaction is next. Meg's finds out he has a nephew (but won't know _exactly_ who he is until around season 3), and Dusk...Dusk finds out a bit as well.**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	22. Revelation: Optimus

**Part two! And now...we find out how the father reacts to meeting his son!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 21

Revelation: Optimus

Jack POV

I watched in horror at the fight before me. I had seen the 'Bots duel with 'Cons before…but never like this.

I'd never seen Optimus and Megatron fight against each other, although I've heard stories from Dusk…and none of them were pretty.

This was no exception.

Blades whirled and blasters fired as the two titan leaders battled it out for the possession of my mom and me.

"Why is Megatron here anyways?" I asked, "I thought Op…Dad…was the only one you told."

"When I let him know where we were," Mom started, wincing as Optimus took a nasty blow, "My life-signal must have come on grid."

"And mine?" I questioned.

"You weren't registered on either side when you were born," Mom replied, "There is no signal…not until you choose a side."

"And you know my answer," I snorted.

"Then Ratchet will have to put your signal on file," Mom said, "Although, I don't think I'm ready to let the others know about us quite yet…who we are anyway."

"Arcee will flip out," I said.

"She'll scrap me," Mom muttered, "Then bring me back online and scrap me again."

There was a loud boom and Optimus hit the ground. Megatron laughed darkly.

"Elita!" he shouted, "I know you're out there! Come out so that you may see your mate for the last time! And watch him offline by my very own servos!"

Mom couldn't move, she stood stock still.

"Very well then," Megatron sneered.

My dad lifted his royal blue gaze to the sky.

"I am sorry, Elita," he whispered.

I growled and shook angrily.

No.

I would _not_ let him kill my dad.

Something snapped shut over my face, and I realized that it was a battlemask, just like Dad's.

Megatron raised his sword for the kill.

"NO!" I shouted charging into the light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

"NO!" a black, blue and silver youngling mech screamed, ramming into Megatron from the side.

Optimus winced as a pain wracked his frame. The youngling pounded his servos into the Prime's brother's frame with a desperate ferocity.

"That's enough!" a female voice cried, "Sweetspark, that's enough…"

Optimus' optics widened, he knew that voice…

The youngling ignored the femme's voice and kept putting dents in the warlord. A blur of rose red armor streaked across the field and grabbed hold of the youngling's servo just as it got ready to fall.

"I said, _enough_," the femme growled, "Let him go back to his ship, he's injured enough."

"You said you didn't like him," the youngling hissed.

"I don't," the femme answered, "But I'd rather face him when he isn't on the brink of death in the first place…there are others that are wounded."

The femme's shadowed frame came towards the downed Prime and placed a gentle servo on his chassis.

"Hello, Optimus," she whispered as her face finally came to light.

"E…Elita," he breathed, his vision flickering, "Wh-who…?"

"Optimus," Elita said, smiling, "Meet your son, Ultimus Prime,"

The youngling bowed his helm shyly, his faceplates hidden behind a battlemask. Optimus realized with shock how much the youngling looked like him.

"Hi, Dad," he whispered.

"I…I know that voice…" Optimus said, softly, "But…its owner is not one of us…"

"You know," the young Prime said, "That's what I thought too,"

He came over and sat by his father's side.

"But…if you could give me the Key to Vector Sigma…I think you can handle knowing who I am," the youngling said, amusement twinkling in his royal blue optics.

Shock crashed down into the elder Prime's systems.

"Jack?" he asked, "But that is not possible!"

"I didn't believe it either," Jack answered, "Until Mom told me,"

"June told you that you were adopted?"

"No, silly mech," Elita said, putting a servo on his shoulder, "I _am_ June,"

**Error: Logic systems failing.**

"Optimus?" Jack asked, "Are you ok?"

**Error…****Does Not Compute.**

Black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"Mom…I killed him!" I yelled, horrified.

"He just glitched," she assured, "He'll be fine. Finding out we were alive after all this time…and right with him overloaded his logic circuits,"

"Oh," I said.

"The son of the Prime lives?" a weak voice asked.

I jumped up to my feet…pedes…whatever and faced the warlord.

"Ah, I see it now…" he wheezed, "You look much like your sire,"

I growled, gritting my teeth, I think, behind my battle-mask.

"Ultimus…" Mom warned, "Let him go,"

"I don't think he can even move," I said.

"All the more reason to let him go,"

"Call your medic," I said, "But…if _one_ other than your Medic and his assistant come to you…I will scrap you all before I let you anywhere _near_ my family."

"Even your own uncle," Megatron scoffed, rolling his optics.

"You touch my parents, you die," I snarled, "Simple as that."

"So you _do_ have a temper," my…uncle…laughed, coughing, "I guess that is another thing you have in common with your creators, both of them...and perhaps myself as well,"

Mom clenched her servos, but didn't look at him.

I kept my optics on him, just in case he tried anything funny. The 'Con Groundbridge burst to life and Knockout and Breakdown came through. Both 'Cons froze as they saw me and Mom. I engaged my blade as Knockout's gaze lingered hungrily on my mother.

"I'm warning you, Knockout," I growled, "Even _think_ about hurting my mother…"

The red medic's optics widened slightly as he processed what I said. He shook his helm violently before picking up his fallen lord.

"We will meet again, nephew," Megatron promised, "And when we do…I'll see to it that your spark is extinguished along with your sire's!"

I shook angrily as they disappeared into the Groundbridge.

"Jack," Mom said, "Come here. He's coming back online."

My dad's optics flashed back to life, he blinked them many times before finally trying to stand.

"Lie down," Mom said, "You're hurt,"

"It's true," he whispered, "You…you are June?"

She nodded.

"And he's still Jack," Mom said, nodding in my direction.

"How…?"

"It's his Legacy," Mom explained, "Somehow he's able to change his race, his species."

I suddenly felt like I stuck my finger in a light-socket again. I looked down at myself, at my _human_ frame.

It felt so weird.

"See?" I asked, "It's still me,"

"I think I have been hit one time too many in the helm," Dad groaned, laying his helm back on the ground, "How in the Universe did this happen…?"

Mom smiled, "It's a long, _long_ story, Sweetspark, I promise I'll tell it in full…_after_ we get you to Ratchet."

"Does he…know?" Dad asked.

"No one but you and Jack know," Mom said, "I've been keeping it hidden for seventeen almost eighteen years."

"So…introductions…are in…order?" he asked.

"I'll do the introducing," Mom said, "Later."

"But…"

"No buts," Mom ordered, "Comm. Ratchet, Jack…stay close and in human form, we don't want anyone knowing about Ultimus yet."

"Yes, Mom," I said, leaning against her leg.

She wasn't much taller than Arcee, maybe taller by a few feet…but in 'Bot terms…that's the same as inches.

The Groundbridge flared to life…and two Autobots came through.

Ratchet and Arcee.

Arcee froze as she saw my mother.

I heard a high-pitched scream and Arcee about tackled my mom.

"It's good to see you again, sister," Mom said, embracing her back, "Although…If you don't let go…I think Ratchet might have to do more than my mates repairs!"

"You're alive!" my…aunt…said.

Geeze, this is weird.

My guardian is my aunt, the evil warlord is my uncle, and the Leader of the Autobots is my own father!

Will the surprises ever end?

"You don't say," Mom said, dryly.

"And the sparkling?" Arcee asked.

"He is alive and well," Mom smiled, shooting a look at me.

I felt a warm, loved, feeling in my soul.

"So…I have a nephew!" Arcee cried, "Where is he?"

"Safe," Mom said, "He and I had to separate for a while, the Decepticons got wise to him…and tried to offline us both."

"So now we have to search for the Son of the Prime," Ratchet muttered as he lifted Dad to his pedes, "Just great,"

"Watch it, Ratchet," Mom growled.

"Do you want to get another wrench to the helm, Elita?" Ratchet warned.

"The medic has gotten ruthless in his old age," Mom muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

I bit back a laugh…but it came out, drawing Arcee's attention.

"Jack?" she asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was out for a run," I said, "and I got caught up into the fight,"

It _was _the truth after all.

"He stayed out of sight, Arcee," Mom said, "I did not know he was there until after the skirmish."

Arcee looked at me critically and I smiled sheepishly.

"Are you three coming or not?" Ratchet growled, standing at the edge of the Groundbridge.

Mom sighed and started forwards, Arcee and I followed her into the Base.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

A few hours after the group returned to Base, Jack came up to Elita and sat down next to her.

"Don't you think the others will find out?" he asked.

"That is inevitable," she replied, "They'll find out eventually…and I think they will be very angry with the three of us."

"I'm still not happy with you not telling me," Jack muttered.

"It was for your own safety, Sweetspark," Elita said, softly.

"I know…" he sighed, "But…I just…"

Elita's form blurred and June sat next to her son, embracing him.

"I know," she replied, "But…I'm glad you know now, my son, my Ultimus Prime, my _Jack_."

Little did either of them know…

Another pair of eyes watched the conversation…

And the sapphire blue of the watcher's eyes turned dark and became specked with gold in pain and sadness.

Dusk bit back tears as she shook angrily and sparks of fire shot from her fingertips.

"Dad has a son. A _real_ son," she growled through her teeth, "And he never told me! He…he _lied_ to me!"

**Uh oh, Dusk is _mad_. So two found out here...next is Dusk's almost _explosive_ reaction. And...I might have a little sparring match go on. Sorry if Jack might have seemed a little OOC, but it _was_ his parents that he's protecting.**

**Credit goes to mas (for Jack beating the scrap out of Megatron) and to a Guest -you know who you are- (for having Optimus glitch when he finds out Jack is his son and June is Elita)**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	23. Revelation: Dusk

**Part three! And now...*shudder* we see the explosive aftermath of Dusk finding out without anyone telling her.  
**

**Warning: Some strong TF cursing**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 22

Revelation: Dusk

Jack POV

It had been a few days after the biggest shock of my life, and I was growing used to the fact that I wasn't human. Of course, I still stayed in my human form most of the time, just to be on the safe side…

Ha! Safe wasn't exactly on the top of my list when Dad said I needed training.

"If you are going to be a warrior," he said, "You need to learn to defend yourself."

"And by that you mean…" I started.

"You need to learn hand to hand combat…"

"But you told me that I…" I looked around and lowered my voice, "I mean, you told me that the _other_ guy shouldn't be seen around Base until Mom okayed it!"

"Who said you would be training against an Autobot?" he asked.

"If you mean sparring against a human," I growled, "I could _accidently_ kill them, you know that…right?"

"Again, I did not say it would be a human against whom you spar,"

"Then that means…" I started, horror washing through me, _"DUSK!?_ Are you _kidding_ me? She'll wipe the floor with me! I'll be lucky to get out of there alive!"

"She will not harm you," Dad said, "she, like the others, believes you are still human," **(A/N Optimus, Optimus, _Optimus_…if you only knew)**

"You _do_ realize she's been avoiding me like Cybonic Plague lately…right? You think she knows?" I asked.

"I doubt it. You will be fine," he rumbled, giving me a little shove towards the training room, "She's waiting."

"I just remembered!" I yelped, dragging my feet with everything I had, "Mom said she had a…a…an appointment with my uh, _dentist!_ I don't want to be late for tha…"

"Jack," Dad growled softly.

I looked pleadingly up at him.

"Please don't make me do this," I begged, "Lock me in a room with Miko and Amber and force me to listen to their Hungarian shriek metal! Tell Ben to give me a thousand word essay on the difference between a nail punch and a center punch! _ANYTHING_ but this!"

"Ultimus Prime," Dad said, firmly.

I winced.

Just like Mom calling me Jackson when I was in trouble…Dad's taken to calling me by my Prime name when I was in hot water with him.

"It is required that you learn," he said, "You might have gotten lucky with your first true battle, but your enemy was wounded. I do _not_ want Megatron to have the upper hand when we confront him again."

He gently touched my head with his servo.

"I do not want to lose you again."

I took hold of his fingers.

"Me neither," I replied.

I looked towards the doors and sighed.

"Fine…I'll go in."

"That is my son," he said, pride filling me.

I walked towards the doors when Dad spoke again.

"There is a special, unique technique in Dusk's fighting style, Jack," he warned, "Cybreians cannot survive without music, and their music reflects in _everything_ they do. Their sparks don't just hum like ours…they comprise of melodies and harmonies…Dusk is no exception…"

…And this was supposed to help…how?

"One more thing," Dad said, his servo on the door, "_If_ and _when_ you hit her…I suggest you learn to make your defenses unbreakable."

"Why?" I asked, warily.

"Because Dusk does not take being hit…_lightly_," he replied, "She becomes quite vicious if someone manages to break through her defenses."

I gulped.

The doors swung open…and Dusk stood in the middle of the training room, holding a large, silver staff in her right hand.

"Who's ready to rumble?" she asked with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I will be back soon," Dad said, "Dusk…be nice."

"Aren't I always?" she sassed.

And the doors closed behind him.

Oh boy.

I'm dead.

"Ok, _Jack_," Dusk growled, twirling her staff, and gesturing towards a second staff, "Let's see what you've got,"

I picked up the smooth metal pole and set my feet.

This…was not going to be fun.

Dusk stopped spinning her staff and leveled it at me.

Her bare feet coming to an elegant position, perfectly balanced on the balls of her feet.

And she gave a loud battle cry, charging at me.

I yelled, in terror, and dived out of the way.

"Come on, _coward_," she snarled, leveling her staff again, "Show me what you've got!"

I set my feet as she came on. Lifting my staff to block hers, I tried sweeping her feet out from under her.

She kept shattering my attacks, forcing me to resort to defense.

That's when I noticed it.

Her attacks seemed to come in patterns, like the chorus of a song…

Dad was right.

Dusk fought to a music that no one heard but her.

Her feet danced with the music…and I had to watch for her repeat.

Her chorus.

I leaned backwards, letting her staff slash the air where I once was, and then I struck.

I jabbed at her side, and as expected, she blocked it…

What she didn't expect…was the feint.

And I cracked her good across the jaw, snapping her head to the side.

Remember that time she turned around _reaaallly_ slowly…like a serial killer?

Hehe, well…

She touched her hand to her jaw, looking at the thin blue stream of energa that smeared across her fingers. She slowly looked up at me, her eyes darkened to an almost black.

Uh oh.

And she struck with a ferocity that I wasn't expecting.

She went with a different pattern this time, her staff whirling around like a chopper blade.

She suddenly knocked my legs out from under me and I landed on the mat. My breath coming out with a _whoosh._

She pointed her staff at my throat.

"Dead," she growled.

"Good training!" I said, laughing nervously, "You're really good!"

"Do you want to try that again…_little_ _brother_," she growled, eyes blazing with black fire.

I felt cold.

Did she just call me…?

I looked into her blue-black, gold specked eyes.

They were full of pain, anger, and betrayal.

She _knew_.

"Dusk…" I started.

"Quiet," she snarled.

"I…"

"Stop!" she snapped, "I don't want any apologies from you, _Jack_…or is that even your real name? Son of…of Optimus,"

Her voice broke at the end and I saw tears in her eyes.

"No one told you did they?" I asked, "That he had a biological child?"

"The only children Dad told me about…was 'Bee and _me_," she growled, "He never mentioned _you_."

Fire dripped from her fingertips, scorching the mats.

The door opened once more…and my parents walked in.

"Mom, Dad," I squeaked, "No!"

Dusk's face hardened, and she looked like she'd go into what Ben and Amber dubbed 'berserker mode'. Ben said that it was something he didn't wish upon anyone. That it was a mix of a Airachnid, Starscream, Megatron, a rabid werewolf, and like three zombiecons mixed up into one person…and all of them extremely ticked off.

And those coal black and golden ember eyes were locked onto my mother.

Dusk started forwards with a deadly grace, almost like a cat…

Until I grabbed her and forced her to the ground.

A blue glow shimmered around her…and I knew what she was planning and I could counteract it _this_ time!

Both of us transformed, and I held her down again.

"Dusk!" I growled, "Stop it!"

Those terrifying black optics glared hatefully into my blue ones.

"Skyfyre, Ultimus," Dad ordered, "Stand down. _Now."_

I nodded once, getting off my adopted sister. Her black optics gained a tint of blue…but they were still a deadly dark color.

At least it wasn't a berserker color. According to Ben…its only when they're pitch black and specked with fiery gold when she's gone.

Dusk rose slowly to her pedes, glaring daggers at the three of us.

"You…" she growled, glaring at Dad, "You _lied_ to me!"

He frowned.

"I do not understand," he said.

"YOU SLAGGING TRAITOR! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT _HE_ WAS YOUR FRAGGING _SON_!" she screamed, "YOU _LIED_ TO ME! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME _EVERYTHING_ ABOUT YOU! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR _FAMILY_!"

"Dusk," Mom tried.

"DON'T YOU 'DUSK' ME!" the Halfling roared, "I'VE _HAD_ IT WITH YOU ALL! I'VE _HAD_ IT WITH THE LIES! I WANT TO GO _HOME_!"

"You are home," Dad said.

"AGAIN WITH THE LIES!" Dusk wailed, tears of anger streaming down her face, "I DON'T _BELONG_ HERE! I…I'm nothing but a _charity_ case,"

The last part was choked off by her tears.

"Why don't you spend your days with your _real_ family," she sobbed bitterly, "You seem much happier with _them_,"

And with that, she collapsed into her Corvette alt and raced out of the base.

Dad bowed his helm, shaking.

"She…I…" he started.

You know it's bad when he can't even get the words out.

"I'll go talk to her," I said.

"That didn't work out so well the last time," Mom said, "And besides…you don't know where she…"

"She's in her garden," I said, as I returned to human form, "_That's_ where she goes to get away. I know where it is, I'll talk to her."

…

"Dusk?" I asked as I walked into the garden.

All I heard were soft sobs.

I looked around, finally catching a glint of silver-blond in the green. I walked over and knelt down next to her.

"You ok?" I asked.

She lifted her head, glaring at me.

"Leave me alone," she grumbled, putting her head back into her arms.

I held up my hands in surrender and looked around, spotting a silver and blue bound book emblazoned with a bird on the cover.

"What's this?" I asked, picking it up.

Dusk snatched it out of my hands.

"It's mine," she growled.

"Looks like an album," I said.

She looked at me.

"It is…isn't it?" I asked.

She nodded sadly.

"May I?" I asked.

She sniffed, but handed me the book.

I turned the pages, gently. I saw many faces, some of them familiar…some not.

"Hey," I said, "This mech looks like Bulk…but…he's dark blue?"

That's when the pieces clicked into place.

"These are Cybreians…aren't they?" I asked.

Dusk nodded.

"That's Nightiron," she said, pointing at the 'Bot…Autari…that looked like Bulkhead, "He's the son of Shadowsteel…Ironhide's counterpart."

I flipped through the pages, Dusk started warming up again as we looked at the different Autari's that made up our Team Prime.

'Bee and his counterpart, Karrick looked _exactly_ the same. Ratchet's counterpart, Healer, also looked similar, but Healer looked like he laughed a bit more. Of course, we had Bulkhead and Nightiron. And Dad and his counterpart, Tomosal_ Ivorra_, looked strikingly similar as well…but it was Arcee's counterpart that was most striking.

Silverstar _Ivorra_.

Dusk's _mom_.

The _Ivorra_ had the same build as my aunt, but she was almost as tall as Dad. She even had the finials on the side of her helm.

Dusk then introduced me to some of the Autaris' that _didn't_ have counterparts.

Like her grandmother, Starfighter _Ivorra_. Or the other Halflings: Bryse, Rosalina, Gabriella, Morgana, Eclipt, and Hunter.

Then…there was the Seven Reborn.

That was the one that _really_ got me…

Because the first picture…was of a human boy that looked like me, and his ash-blond twin.

Both of them looked sad, even if their faces were smiling.

"Jackson and Jacob Wheeler," I said, "Also known as Tomas Sol, adopted son of Tomosal and Trimus, son of Prima."

"Our Jack was the first human _Ivorra_," Dusk said, "My real dad, Michael, was the second…but both of them are like Halflings now…don't ask. I don't know how it happened."

I looked at my counterpart.

"He was my mom's partner too," Dusk said.

"I bet they made a good team," I replied.

We were silent for a good while.

"You know," I said, "Dad…Optimus…didn't find out that I was his son until a few days ago…I didn't even find out I was his son until then either,"

Dusk closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"He glitched when we told him," I said, "I honestly thought I killed him."

A smile cracked her face.

"Granted," I said, "He probably should have told you that he was almost a father when he left Cybertron…"

She glared at me.

"But he probably thought that Mom and I died long ago," I finished, "So…there's no reason to be mad."

She sighed and stood.

"I've been kept in the dark on so many things…" Dusk said, "I just…snapped. It was my last straw. I hate it when people keep secrets from me,"

"I can tell," I replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"But…you're right," she admitted, "I should probably apologize."

"Probably?" I asked.

She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, I'll go apologize."

I smirked as she helped me up.

"So…does this mean you're a Prime as well?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Then we really are siblings," she replied. "You're officially my little brother."

"I'm taller though!" I said.

She gently thumped me on the head.

"Not in this form you're not!" she snickered, "And I can _still_ put you on the ground."

"Point there," I said as we walked back into the Base.

**At least she didn't kill him. The song Dusk is moving to is _The Shard_ by Steve Jablonsky. (ROTF score). Should be starting on _Operation Bumblebee part 1/2_ sometime soon. **

**Reason why Dusk tries to get at Prime and Elita is because she's furious that _both_ of them lied to her, that Elita took Dusk's dad away from her.**

**Credit goes to Imaginator-Creator (for the part where Dusk yells at Prime and about attacks Elita, causing Ultimus to hold her back)  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	24. Changing

**This one is set about a week after Dusk finds out. It's also during the very beginning of _Operation Bumblebee__ Part 1_  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**All in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 23

Changing

Jack POV

Smack!

"Ow!" I yelped, jerking my wounded hand back to my chest.

"Move your feet!" Dusk yelled.

Smack!

"Ouch!"  
"C'mon little brother!" Dusk sighed.

Smack!

"Ow! Dusk, we've been at it for _hours_," I panted, looking up at her, "Come on sis!"

"Do you think the 'Cons are going to give you a _rest_?" Dusk asked, "Now, again!"

I groaned and brushed my hair from my eyes. Dusk came at me…and I was so tired I didn't even bother blocking her.

She bowled me over.

"I am not getting back up," I moaned, "You can't make me!"

She sighed.

"Fine, we'll take a few minutes break,"

Finally!

She yanked me upright, "C'mon, I want to show you something."

"Can't you bring it here?" I asked.

"It's outside," she growled, dragging me out the door and into the sunlight.

"Where?" I asked.

"Overlooking the interstate," she replied as she transformed into her femme form and then straight to her alt, opening her door, "Get in, little brother."

I obeyed and she shot off down the road towards the interstate. I looked out the window and Dusk suddenly veered off onto the desert floor.

"Why are we going offroad?" I asked.

"You'll see," Dusk replied, driving up to the ridge overlooking the interstate, "Now, out,"

I climbed out of the Dusk's alt and let her transform back to her human form. She walked over to the ridge and lay on her stomach, overlooking the interstate. She looked expectantly at me and patted the ground next to her.

"I don't bite!" she said.

"Unless someone hits you," I mumbled.

She smirked and I sat down next to her.

"How about that one?" she asked, pointing at a random truck.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Do you like it?"

"Why…?" I started…

My eyes got huge.

"You mean…?"

"Got it cleared with Dad just this morning," she said, "So…I guess not that one then."

I blinked, Dad okayed me getting an alt? This…this was incredible!

"What about that one?" she asked, pointing at a white beater that sputtered along the road.

"Really?" I asked, as she smiled deviously.

"I think it's the same one Fowler honked at when we were transporting the DINGUS," she said, "I'm surprised it's actually lasted that long!"

"Same…" I said, looking at the cars.

"How 'bout the dump truck?" she asked.

"Seriously?" I demanded, "Do I _look_ like I'd be comfortable as that?"

She chuckled, "You _are_ heavy,"

"I'm. _Not._ Fat," I growled.

"Never said you were," she snickered.

We sat there for about a few minutes, watching the nearly empty road…I think I might have fallen asleep at one point, 'cause Dusk flicked me to make sure I was awake.

"You'll have this nice car that drives by…and you'll miss it," she sighed, "'Cause you're _asleep_!"

I sighed in frustration.

"Jasper, you have forsaken me," I moaned, putting my head in my arms, "Couldn't we Groundbridge to somewhere with more _exciting_ cars? Like Italy? Or Germany?"

"Yeah," she snorted, "Just imagine, boring, plain Jasper suddenly gets hit with a flashy, cherry red Ferrari,"

I looked at her.

"But I'm not cherry red," I protested.

She facepalmed, shaking her head.

"Jaaack," she groaned, "You know what I mean!"

I closed my eyes and lay back down on the ground, letting myself ease into being Ultimus.

"You know," Dusk said, "It's kinda freaky seeing how much you look like Dad…like a dark version of him,"

I opened my optics and looked down at her.

"Of course," she continued, "You don't have an evil bone or strut in your body,"

"And you would now that _how_?" I teased, gently flicking her head.

"Oho, I've _seen_ Dad do some things you'd never believe," she said, "Like how…"

She started snorting and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"His scream," she laughed, "Oh, Primus his scream!"

"Of anger?"

"Fear," she snickered, "He doesn't like Slenderman very well,"

"I don't think anyone does," I replied.

"Dad screamed like a femmeling," Dusk howled.

I stared, "He…_what?_"

"He did! He did! But Hatchet's was even better! 'Bee's too! And 'Sides…"

Her laughter cut off and she got a faraway look in her eyes.

"'Sides?" I asked, "You mean, Sideswipe? Your first guardian?"

She nodded, but didn't reply.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, "Let's get back to searching."

I turned back to the road.

And waited…

And waited…

And to change it up a bit…

We waited some more.

"Dusk," I said, causing her to look up, "I'm bored."

"Yeah, well…" she froze, squinting, "What's that?"

I looked in the direction she was.

"It…it's a…car…" I said, "A really, really _fast_ car…"

"You like it?" Dusk asked, "I'd scan it quick…'cause it's getting away fast!"

"Um…" I started, "I uh…"

"It's by thought alone," Dusk said, "Just look at it, Jack. Huh, well isn't that ironic! It's a Ferrari 458 Italia! Aw, man! How did you...?! _Lucky_!"

I did as she ordered…and saw text.

**_Vehicular Form Sighted_**

**_Query: Scan _**

**_Confirm/Deny_**

Confirm.

Definitely confirm.

My world turned bright green for an instant, and the vehicle's statistics came up on the HUD. I was _so_ going to enjoy this.

**_Scan complete_**

**_Armor repositioning commencing_**

Wait…what?

I felt a slight discomfort as the plating of my armor shifted on me. It didn't hurt…but I didn't exactly like how it felt.

**_Repositioning complete_**

**_Query: Secondary alternative form_**

**_Confirm/Deny_**

"Dusk…" I said, uncertain, "It…it says I…I have a second alt…"

"You're a triple changer!" she exclaimed, "Like me!"

Did that mean I could fly?

I heard a jet coming.

**_Confirm/Deny_**

Confirm.

**_Error: Frame cannot support flight technology at this time._**

I…I can't fly.

"What are you waiting for?" Dusk asked.

"I…It won't let me," I said, "It said it can't support flight tech at this time,"

"So there's the chance you can fly…" Dusk said, "Just not now…"

I looked back at the road, still seeing the display across my vision.

"It's not gonna let me go without a second scan…" I muttered.

"The one you picked first had a more sporty, fast look to it…" she said, "Why not go for something a little stronger?"

I looked at the road, watching to see the cars.

I finally saw one I liked.

An eighteen-wheeler.

I guess it kinda reminded me of Dad

Once the scan completed, and the armor rearranged itself, I looked at Dusk, as another query came on screen.

It was asking if I wanted to scan a _third_ vehicle.

"What's wrong?" Dusk asked.

"I can scan another…" I whispered.

"How many alts can you have?" she asked.

"I don't know…" I replied, "Do…do you think it has something to do…with my Legacy?"

"It might…" she said, "But we'd have to tell Ratchet…and we both got told no on that…"

"We'll have to ask Mom and Dad about it," I said, "So…how about we test out these new wheels? Race ya?"

"You're on!" she smiled, "Oh, and again, just think…"

I thought about the semi I just scanned.

I felt like I was falling, like I was being unmade. I heard the familiar clanking and whirring of pieces of armor being shifted and set into place.

And I wasn't seeing from a normal point of view anymore…

At least…not from the driver's seat.

"This is so weird," I said.

"You get used to it," Dusk said, pulling up next to me, "Believe me…your reaction isn't as bad as mine was…I about ran over Cliffjumper."

"So…I'm guessing it's like normal driving?" I asked.

"Pretty much," she said, "I'll give you a head start…just because you're still learning."

If I could, I would have nodded.

And I started forwards.

"Hey, I'm doing it!" I cried.

Let's go a little faster now…

I poured on the speed, shooting forwards.

I looked through my mirrors to see where Dusk was.

She wasn't behind me.

There was the loud purr of an engine and Dusk pulled ahead.

"I thought you said you'd give me a head start!" I shouted.

"I did!" she chuckled, "I waited until you were a_ head_ ahead of me."

I gunned it, there was _no_ way I'd let her win that easily. I made a little progress…but she was still faster.

I felt the familiar buzz run through me, and my vision was suddenly set a little lower. I could barely believe it…

I had switched alts…_without_ reverting to mech form.

That…that shouldn't be possible.

I looked at how far ahead Dusk was, and forgot all about how strange that was.

And I gunned it, shooting forwards. I finally caught up to my big sister and started inching forwards…

Right as we made it to the Base.

There was a squealing of tires as we both hit the brakes and transformed.

"Cheater!" Dusk yelled as we both walked in human form towards the Base, "You switched alts on me!"

"And if _I_ was winning," I countered, _"You'd_ do the same."

She glared at me.

"Touché,"

"That…was awesome," I smiled, "We've _got_ to do that again!"

"Just…make sure you keep the Ferrari off the race," she growled.

"Can't make any promises," I said, smugly.

"I _still_ don't know how that thing ended up in Jasper…" she huffed, "_Someone_ must be watching you,"

"Where have you two been?" Jolt asked as we came in.

"Out for a drive," Dusk said, shooting me a look, "It was fun. Who knew Jasper had so many strange cars going around,"

"_Foreign_ strange cars," I agreed, "Like…cherry red Ferraris,"

Dusk sighed and shook her head, right as the Groundbridge fired up and 'Bee, Ratchet, and my parents came through.

**Ok, I'll be working on the canon this weekend, but I'll be at my grandma's house (who has _no_ internet) so I won't be able to post anything until Monday :(. For those of you who are interested in the story of the Slenderman incident...it's in my fic _Thunder and Flames_. It's Chapter 2.**

**Did anyone see TF Prime last night? I got to see it this morning...and _man_ was I amazed. When I saw it, I first was cursing Hasbro's name...I really wasn't wanting Prime to offline...and then...he _flies_. OMP! I will tell you now...I've got special plans for _that_ on. Hehehe *rubbing palms together evilly***

**Credit goes to CyberSpider (for Jack's Legacy affecting his alts. I'm going to use the rest of their ideas too! I really liked it. Jack will fly later on...but he's got to grow a little bit first.)  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	25. Loss

**This one is _Operation Bumblebee__ Part 1_  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**All in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 24

Loss

Jack POV

"Hi, Optimus, hi Elita," I greeted, walking up the stairs to stand by Miko and Raf.

It felt so weird not to call them Mom and Dad.

"Hello, Jack," Dad said as he and Mom stepped off the Groundbridge platform.

"Anything happen out in the field?" I asked.

"Bumblebee is explaining…" Mom answered, "He seems very proud of himself."

I watched as 'Bee took Raf's RC car and acted out his adventure, chirping excitedly.

I don't know why I can't understand him, even though we are the same species. Maybe it was because I've only learned English and some Franglais too (I never was too good in that subject), not Cybertronian.

"Loop-de-loop huh?" Arcee asked as 'Bee hopped forwards, handing Raf back his toy car.

"You have some brass bearings, Bumblebee," Bulkhead laughed.

I gave a smile as 'Bee held his helm high.

"Remember, 'Bee…" Dusk warned, "You get too big a head…it'll drag you down."

He waved his servo at her in a not worried gesture.

"I can always tell them how you squealed like a femme when…"

He let out a series of indignant, _loud_ chirps and whirls…

My guess is it was along the lines of "don't you _dare _tell them or I…"

"You'll what?" Dusk asked, smirking, "You don't have any dirt on me."

He leaned down and chirped softly into her ear.

Dusk's eyes went huge.

"You wouldn't!"

He gave a two tone sentence. Probably "I would".

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled, Dad went over while Mom came over to us.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Fine," I replied, "Got a few bruises from my big sis over there…but I'll live."

"What happened while we were gone?" she asked.

"Well…I found out my Legacy doesn't just extend to my bipedal forms…"

"You got an alt form…" Mom said, "Without me…or your father?"

"Dad okayed it," I answered, "Dusk took me…"

"And we found out he cheats," Dusk muttered.

"I do _not_!" I growled, "If _I_ was winning, you'd change and fly just to beat me to base!"

"You were _racing_?" Mom demanded.

Oops.

"Way to go, Jack," Dusk mumbled, "Now we're _both_ in trouble."

"Jack," Mom growled, "You _know_ how I feel about racing…I don't care whether you're driving or not!"

"But Mom!" I explained, "It's not like that! I was learning how to drive!"

"And you were speeding…"

"What is going on over here?" Dad asked as he walked over.

"Mom's being overprotective…_again_," Dusk muttered.

"Only a week of her being around base…and you've already started calling her 'mom'" I noted.

"What?" Dusk asked, defensively, "_He's_ my dad, and _she's_ married to him…so that makes her my mom too!"

"She's right," Dad said, "Now, again, what happened?"

"We got Jack's alts but…"

"Alts?" Mom asked, "You mean he has more than one? He's a triple-changer?"

"Well…" I said, "It's more complicated…"

"It's more like he has an unlimited choice," Dusk finished, "I think…if he can scan it…he can become it,"

Both my parents stared at me and I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"That's what you meant by your Legacy extending to your alts…" Mom said.

"And I don't have to transform back to Ultimus to switch forms…" I continued, "It just switches."

"It looks like he's going to transform…and then he's another vehicle!" Dusk finished, "He might even _fly_ later on."

Again, my parents stared at me.

"Fly?" Dad said, finally.

"I think he gets it from his grandsire, Optimus," Mom whispered, "Your sire was a Seeker. Just as your brother is,"

"Apparently," Dad nodded, "Have you tried scanning an aerial form?"

I nodded.

"It didn't work," I sighed, "And I was looking forwards to it as well!"

"Flying is a unique experience," Dad said, "Dusk would be the best choice of asking,"

"Although you flew for a while as well!" Dusk replied, "Remember? Chicago?"

"Where my wings were clipped," Dad growled, "I never forgot that,"

Dusk nodded sadly.

"Once you taste flight…you want more," Dusk warned me, "You've got to be careful…otherwise you get cocky…_right_ Dad?"

He narrowed his optics just a little, "You will never let that incident go…will you?"

"Never," she smirked, "You getting tangled up in a bunch of cables! We had to get the Wreckers to cut you down!"

"Not. Funny," he mumbled, looking away as Mom and I started to laugh.

"You're right," Dusk said, thoughtfully tapping her chin, "It wasn't funny…"

"It was hysterical," I snorted.

"If you think that was funny," Dad growled, "You both can clean the base…without using your gifts."

"DAD!" we both protested.

"Now _that_ is funny," he chuckled as he walked off.

"No, it's not," I muttered, "You and your big mouth, sis,"

"My 'big mouth', as you put it, has gotten me out of more trouble then you could count!" she retorted.

She looked around…finally stopping and looking at me, her evil smile building up again.

"Speaking of trouble…" she said, walking past me and picking something up, "I want to get into _one_ more bit…"

She revealed what she was holding.

Raf's RC car.

I looked from it, to her, and back again.

"No," I said, flatly, "No freaking way. I will _not_!"

"You wanted to see how far your Legacy goes…"

"Doesn't mean I want to be a shrimp!" I growled.

"You'll be fine!" she said, dismissively, "Go on!"

"No,"

"Jack…" she warned.

"I said no, non, nicht, aon!" I said, backing up,_ "No! A thousand times no!"_

Dusk froze as soon as I said that last one.

"Jack," she said, shocked, "You…you just…"

"I just what?" I asked.

"You just _spoke_ Cybertronian,"

"It sounds English to me," I said, "I mean…"

"It was like that for me too," Dusk said, "That's when I heard 'Bee for the first time,"

_"Bulkhead to base!"_ he yelled, _"We need a Groundbridge! Something's wrong with 'Bee!"_

Dusk and I looked at each other as Dad stormed into the room.

Someone had hurt our brother?

The Groundbridge fired and Bulkhead and 'Bee walked through.

"He got hit hard by something…" Bulkhead explained as 'Bee went over to Ratchet, "But we couldn't give chase because…"

"I don't see anything wrong with him…" Ratchet interrupted, looking 'Bee over, "I don't think there's a problem…"

**"So saying that I can't transform isn't a problem!?"** a tenor, almost teenaged voice snapped.

I stared.

"W-was that…?" I asked my sister.

"You heard 'Bee…didn't you," she said, smiling, "I knew it'd come in one day…wasn't expecting it to be this soon but…"

"You can't transform?" Ratchet asked, "Med Table…_now_,"

'Bee laid down on the table and Ratchet scanned him.

"You can fix 'Bee…can't you?" Raf asked, worriedly as Ratchet finished scanning.

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard, the stun blast might have fried his T-cog," Ratchet said, starting the scan up again.

"Oooo," Dusk hissed, "That's not fun,"

"Is that like a T…bone?" Miko asked.

"Not exactly…" Arcee said, "It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform,"

"Which means yours is probably really advanced," Dusk muttered to me.

"By the All Spark…" Ratchet breathed, "Bumblebee's T-cog isn't damaged…it's _missing_!"

Shock doused us all. Who would do such a thing!?

"But the Decepticons transform too!" I protested, looking up at my parents, "Why would they need that?"

"Megatron may be known to raise zombies but he's no ghoul," Ratchet scoffed.

"I could say otherwise," Dusk growled.

"But if Megatron wasn't behind this…" Raf reasoned, "then who was?"

"The ones who cannibalized Breakdown," Bulkhead hissed, darkly.

"And tried to gut _me_," my aunt snarled.

"MECH," Ratchet growled, "And it would appear their knowledge of Cybertronian bio-tech is grown more sophisticated."

"But…why would they want Bumblebee's part?" Raf asked.

'Bee gave a low growl.

**"Why they want it…doesn't matter,"** he snorted, getting up, **"'Cause I'm getting it _back_!"**

Dad put his hand on 'Bee's shoulder.

"Bumblebee, please," he said, firmly, "You are not presently…equipped…to handle this."

**"You don't understand what it's like to lose a part of yourself, Dad!"** 'Bee growled.

"You are mistaken my son, I do know what it's like to lose a vital part of one's self. And as a result, I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you," he looked right at me, and I smiled at him, "We vow to do _everything_ in our power to make you whole again,"

"And if not…Ratchet can just make you a new...cog thing right?" Miko asked.

Right away, I knew something was wrong.

**"WHAT!?" **'Bee screeched, and he let out a wail before falling back down on the berth, helm in his servos.

"What I say?" Miko asked.

"Miko, a t-cog is a bio mechanism not a scrap yard find," Ratchet sighed, "If it were _that_ easy don't you think I would've replaced Bumblebee's voice box by now!?"

**"Don't remind me!"** 'Bee sobbed, **"It's bad enough I can't talk right, now I can't even transform! I'm _USELESS!"_**

"You're not useless, 'Bee," Raf objected.

'Bee looked at Raf, mournfully before setting his helm back on his servos. I felt bad…the day I get my wheels…Bumblebee loses his.

**"Thanks, Raf,"** he whirred, unconvinced.

"Alright, alright," Bulkhead announced, "I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back,"

"Your spark's in the right place, Bulkhead," my aunt started.

"But I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves," Mom finished.

"Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices," Dad continued, "and I fear not while MECH uses Bumblebee's T-cog for their own sinister purpose…"

….

I drove out of the Base as soon as I was sure everyone was asleep.

Well…my parents caught me, but they understood that I wanted to be alone for a while and let me go out into the night.

I stopped out in the middle of nowhere and transformed into my mech form. The stars were beautiful tonight. I sat down on the ground and looked up, pinpointing the many stars that Mom had taught me when I was little.

"That little one by the moon is Cybertron," a familiar voice said.

I turned to see Mom coming towards me.

"I thought you said I could be alone for a while?" I asked.

"We did," Dad said, coming up as well, "but you seemed more troubled by your thoughts than usual."

I looked up again, looking straight at _home_.

My desolated, grey, lifeless home.

I didn't notice myself slipping back into human form until I saw Dad sit next to me. I reached out my hands to him.

Could I use my Legacy with him?

He flinched back just slightly as my fingers brushed his armor. I jerked them back.

"Your hands are cold," he rumbled, before extending his servo towards me, "Go on,"

I laid my hand in his servo and the electric buzz ran right through me and through his frame. The edges of his armor blurred, becoming softer, paler.

Soon, the great Prime was gone. A youngish, maybe mid-thirties, man with blue-black hair and bright royal blue eyes sat beside me. I would have thought it to be his holoform…except for the fact that his mech frame wasn't there.

He rolled his new shoulders and looked at his hands.

"Quite the experience…isn't it?" Mom asked as she put her human arms around the both of us.

"It is," Dad agreed, still looking over his hands.

"And now you can switch between the two forms," Mom said, "As both Jack and I can."

Dad's form flickered slightly as he returned to his original form. Mom and I reverted as well.

"I plan to enjoy this," he purred, grabbing us both and holding us close.

"Can't…_breathe_…!" I wheezed.

"You don't need to," Dad pointed out.

"…point there," I sighed.

…

The next morning was the last weekday of our spring break. I opened my eyes…just to see data scroll down them.

"Scrap!" I yelped, frantically trying to transform back.

I had gone to sleep in human form…I swear I did!

And I wake up as Ultimus. This…was not good.

I finally felt the electric buzz run through me and I knew I was back. I let out a sigh of relief and lay back down on the bed.

I had just closed my eyes when...

A loud blast of bass guitar and a strong drum-line rocketed through the Base, I gave a sharp scream and fell out of bed, clutching my ears. Super-strength, super-sight, super-speed…and now super-hearing in a Base with two rockers.

The Thirteen have a sense of humor.

"MIIIKKKKOOOOOOOO!" I heard more than one voice yell, "AMMMMMMBBBBEEEERRRRRRRR!"

I sighed as I got up off the floor and walked into the main room.

"What's wrong with you people?" Amber asked, "Can't handle the raw power?"

"Not at seven in the morning!" Ben snapped.

I looked at Dusk, who was frantically putting her earbuds in and turning on her iPod.

"Must. Have. Non-shriek metal music!" she gasped, hitting play and cranking up the volume.

She kept hitting the volume control, willing it to go up.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!" she wailed, "Why isn't it turning up! Curse you Apple!"

I started cracking up, earning myself a glare from my Cybreian sister.

"Um…Arcee?" I asked, "H-how about we go for a-a drive…? Like now!"

My aunt chuckled as my sister's eyes darkened and she came closer. I looked up, begging.

Arcee smiled and transformed, I hopped on and we sped out of the Base right as Dusk pounced.

A few minutes later we finally stopped.

"You think she's cooled off?" I asked.

"I think so," my aunt replied.

"I've got an idea…Arcee? How fast can you go?"

"Dunno," she said, "Never had the time to see…"

"Let's find ou...whoa!" I yelped as she gunned it and we shot towards the Base.

We raced through the entrance and through the hallway, finally coming to a stop…Arcee came up on the front tire before settling back down on the ground.

"Personal best, Arcee!" I cried, "You hit 120 _easy_…"

I felt a burning anger from one of my siblings…it didn't feel like Dusk…I looked up…

And saw 'Bee giving us a death glare.

"Uh oh," my aunt whispered.

"Oh…" I muttered.

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **'Bee hissed, stomping off.

Oops?

I got off Arcee and walked closer to Dusk, who was sitting on the stairwell.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled, "Where do you think you're going?"

**"For a walk,"** 'Bee growled.

"You can't just go for a walk!" Ratchet exclaimed. "We are robots in disguise…leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered. You'll just have to remain in the silo until..."

**"Until what? Yeah! I know! Until you can _fix_ me!"** 'Bee snarled, storming out.

"Yes, Bumblebee," Ratchet whispered sadly, "Until I can fix you."

"He's really upset," Dusk said, looking sadly at our brother.

"I know," I said, "I mean…just yesterday, he had his wheels and I didn't…now…"

"You have yours…but 'Bee lost his," Dusk said, "It's a horrible thing, having something that was given to you as a natural ability to be taken away…"

"Like when you over extended _your_ T-cog…and the Scraplets attacked," I said.

"Or like Jolt…who can't use his weapons system or he'll offline," Dusk said.

"Why does it always happen to the good guys?" I asked.

"I don't know, little brother," Dusk said, softly, "I don't really know."

…

I am really thinking about quitting my job. Really.

I was _this_ close to accidentally revealing what I am.

The intercom thing was giving me fits…and I accidentally gripped it too hard.

Hehe…it almost snapped in two.

If Mom or Dad saw me do that…

I don't want to think about it!

It made it worse when Vince showed up.

I took a deep breath and fought insanely with myself.

_No, Jack, you _know_ it's not right._

But he deserves it!

_You're a Prime, start acting like one._

I…don't know how to get around that one.

I put a smile on my face and gave Vince his food…keeping a wary eye on him…just to make sure he didn't steal it…_again_.

Thank God he didn't.

This time.

Arcee came to pick me up as soon as my shift was over…and we came back to base…

To see my brother on the Medbay table…unconscious.

**Ok, Jack's "no" are in English, French, German and Irish. (The "franglais" is a term my French teacher uses when we say pour example: le turkey (le dinde) I love my french teacher and the class, so I'm not dissing her or any of that class).  
**

**The part where Dusk spazzes out and tries to turn her iPod up even further comes from an event that happened today at school. Let's just say: Crazy person at our lunch table+Best Friend with iPod=DEAR PRIMUS WHY WON'T IT GO UP MOOOORRREEE! XD**

**Eventually, Jack will try to scan the RC car...I won't reveal any more...but it'll be good.**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	26. Gain

**This one is _Operation Bumblebee__ Part 2_  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 25

Gain

Jack POV

"What happened?" I demanded.

"'Bee fell off a cliff, chasing Knockout," Dusk growled, "Because _Bulkhead_ decided to take him on a mission!"

"I agree with Dusk," Ratchet hissed, "Of all the scrap-brained ideas…taking Bumblebee into a potential chase-scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his _wheels_!"

"H-he improvised!" Bulkhead said, sheepishly.

"HEY!" Raf yelled, "'Bee's waking up!"

**"Ooooo, my aching _helm,"_**'Bee moaned, shaking his helm as his optics flickered with a sparking sound.

"You've already lost your voice box and your T-cog…were you _really_ trying to add your _spark_ to the list?" Ratchet growled, coming over to his patient.

**"I'm useless,"** 'Bee sighed.

"Don't say that, Bumblebee!" Raf objected, running up to his guardian, "You're _not_ useless!"

"Look," Arcee started, "I hate to break up the pity party…but the Cons just added unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory!"

"Neither blame nor praise will modify past events," Mom said, softly.

"But we cannot afford to take further unnecessary risks," Dad continued, "Bumblebee. You…are _not_ to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio mechanism."

**"But Dad!"** 'Bee whirred.

Dad gave him a stern look.

**"Yes, Dad,"** 'Bee pouted as my parents walked away, Ratchet at his heels.

"It'll be ok, 'Bee," I said, coming up to pat him on the leg.

**"Yeah? What makes you think so?"**

I opened my mouth to reply…when I remembered I wasn't supposed to know what he was saying. I looked helplessly at Raf and my sister.

"He asked what makes you think so," Raf translated.

"I just have a feeling," I said, "I just…know everything's gonna be ok, 'Bee,"

He looked down at me, his optics shining softly before he picked me up gently and held me to his chassis in an embrace.

"I guess that means thanks?" I asked as he set me down.

**"Yes, and you're not to tell anyone!"**

"He said not to tell anyone," Dusk snickered, "He's got a rep to protect after all."

**"Yep!"**

"Bumblebee," Ratchet said, coming back from his talk with my parents, "I think I might have found a way for you to transform again,"

'Bee's doorwings perked up and his optics brightened.

**"Really?!"**

"A transplant," the medic said, nodding.

**"But who…you?"** 'Bee asked in disbelief, **"_You_ would give up your ability…to give me mine back?"**

"Yes,"

**"But…but Ratchet!"** 'bee protested,** "It's _yours_! I can't take that away from you! I mean…**_you never know what you got 'til it's gone!"_

I sat, stunned.

That was Tobymac! I _knew_ that band!

'Bee…used a radio clip. Not his real voice.

"He can do that?" I asked Dusk.

"He has been for a long time…since I was the only one who could understand him…'Bee used radio clips to communicate with his first charge."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Later," Dusk said, "Although, I never thought 'Bee would use the radio to speak again…"

"Don't argue with me!" Ratchet growled, "I'm giving it to you whether you want it or not…and I'll put you under if you object!"

**"But…"**

Ratchet whacked a wrench on his palm, making everybot jump and cower down.

"Never mess with Ratchet and his Wrench of Doom," Dusk said, shuddering, "It hurts like the Pit."

**"LANGUAGE!"** 'Bee shouted.

"Whatever!" Dusk snapped back.

….

That night, I sat on my berth, thinking to myself. I heard the door open and my sister walked in.

"What are you thinking about?" Dusk asked.

"I was thinking about Knockout running 'Bee off the cliff," I said, "You remember how much he loves racing…right?"

"Yeah…" Dusk said, warily, "Why?"

"I'm going to get even with him," I growled, "I'll give him a race he never forgets."

"You _know_ what Mom said about racing…" Dusk warned, "I mean, I'd expect this from _me_…but _you?"_

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," I said, "Besides…it's for 'Bee."

"You're right," Dusk said, "But how are you going to get him to race you?"

"Easy," I replied as I transformed, "Like this,"

And I collapsed into a new alt.

A blue, silver, and black Urbana 500.

"You scanned 'Bee before his T-cog was stolen…" Dusk said as I transformed back into my human form, "How…?"

"He wasn't paying attention," I replied, "So…you in?"

She gave a wicked smirk, "Let's go find that creep and put him in his place."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Knockout _was_ at the circuit that night. Sadly, there didn't seem to be anyone that wanted to race…after all, he _was_ the undefeated champion.

The low purr of an engine sounded from behind the crimson medic. He adjusted his rearviews and gave a low growl.

"Looks like _someone_ got his wheels back," he huffed as the Urbana pulled up next to him, "Ready for a thrashing?"

The Urbana revved its engine in anticipation, almost a "bring it on" attitude.

It almost threw the Decepticon off, Bumblebee never seemed to have that cocky attitude…that was Knockout's domain.

And the scout's painjob…

It looked like someone took a grey-scale and added a bit of dark blue to it. Maybe he was trying not to be seen…?

"You're on, _scout_," Knockout snarled, "First one to that mile marker wins. Three two one GO!"

And both mechs raced out into the desert.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"Well, _that_ wasn't fair," Dusk snorted over the comm.

She was watching from the skies while I raced against the one who hurt my big brother.

"Not about fair," I growled, "It's about making him _cry_,"

Yes, I quoted my aunt.

Sorta.

I kept pace with Knockout easily, but I really wanted to take a swipe at his pride…

So I took a swipe at his paintjob. Leaving a long, thin, silver scratch. Knockout gave a high-pitched, femme-like squeal as he tried to ram me.

Let's take this to a new level…shall we?

And I let my Legacy take control.

I felt my alt becoming more streamlined, more attuned to cutting through the wind instead of blocking it.

And my Ferrari form blazed a trail far ahead of Knockout.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Knockout hit the brakes immediately after he saw the Urbana transform into a Ferrari.

What. The. Frag?

The Ferrari came to a squealing stop and faced the medic as it transformed into a tall, almost regal looking mech.

That was _not_ Bumblebee.

It looked like the Prime…but the color scheme was wrong…

"I am Ultimus Prime," the mech growled, "And you, Knockout…are in very, _very_ deep trouble."

Knockout decided then and there that the best solution…was to head back to his med-bay as quickly as he could.

As soon as the red medic had gone, Ultimus returned to his human form and watched as his sister landed gracefully next to him.

_"And you are in very deep trouble,"_ Dusk paraphrased, folding her wings behind her, "Really?"

"It…was the best I could come up with," Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes returned to their normal dark blue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Ratchet lined up Bulkhead, Arcee, and Dusk the next morning…early, the next morning I should say.

"Obviously since _I_ am the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the surgery," Ratchet said, "Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy."

"Can't Jolt do it?" Dusk yawned.

Ratchet rapped her on the helm with his wrench.

"Ow!" she yelled.

"Jolt is getting himself repaired by Dr. Williams and Benjamin," Ratchet growled, "So he is unable to join us…and you, Dusk, are too exhausted, Primus knows why, to perform the surgery."

As soon as his back was turned on her, Dusk pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeesss! thank Primus!" she cheered softly, making me grin.

Ratchet turned to Bulkhead, "uh-uh, better then breaking things."

Bulkhead gave a sigh of relief.

"Arcee…" Ratchet said, with a pleased smile.

My aunt stood bolt upright, looking straight ahead. I could tell she did _not_ want to do this,"

"Optimus has steadier hands!" she said, quickly.

"Steady…and much too _large_ to be rooting around beneath my hood," Ratchet replied.

"What about Elita?"

"Too busy," Ratchet scoffed as Arcee gave a sigh.

He is torturing her. I just know it, so I decided to cheer her up a bit.

"Arcee you can do this…you're as steely as they come," I said, reassuringly.

"On the _battle field_!" she growled, "Not in an operating theater!"

"Same thing," I replied, "As long as you're behind the knife…not under it,"

She looked a little calmer, but still kinda freaked.

"Does this mean Bumblebee will transform into an ambulance from now on and be all cranky?" Miko asked, shuddering, "'Cause that'd be _weird_,"

Dusk cracked a smile as 'Bee facepalmed, shaking his helm.

"Well let's not waste any time, let's proceed to the laboratory," Ratchet said as we all made our way there, "Arcee, these are all the tools you'll be needing."

He gestured to a bunch of tools on the table…Arcee shuddered slightly as Ratchet lay down on one of the tables, 'Bee on the other.

"Inducing stasis," Arcee stated as she flipped a switch.

'Bee lifted his helm to get a look at Ratchet.

**"Um…Ratch?"** he asked, **"I forgot to tell you…"**

"You can…thank me…when its…over," Ratchet slurred as he closed his optics.

"Ok, Bumblebee," my aunt sighed, "Your turn."

She held her hand to the switch…when an alarm rang.

"What's happening!?" Raf asked.

"RATCHET'S _FLATLINING_!" Miko shouted.

"NO HE ISN'T!" Arcee snapped.

"It's an Iacon homing beacon," Dad said as he looked up at the screen.

"If we're picking up the signal," Bulkhead started, "it means the 'Cons just unearthed another relic!"

"Autobots, prepare to roll out…" Dad said.

"Yes!" Arcee cheered, getting away from the medical tools as fast as she could.

**"YES!"** 'Bee whooped, **"I am _so_ ready too…"**

"Except for our patients," Dad finished.

'Bee froze, looked at Dad, and bowed his helm, his wings drooping sadly.

"It would be best to interrupt stasis," Dad said to my aunt.

My parents both looked at me.

_"Stay safe,"_ they said over the bond.

_"Count on it,"_ I replied.

And they went into the Groundbridge.

…

"PRIME!" Fowler shouted.

"Yes?" Dusk asked.

"Not you! The other one!"

"You mean me?" I whispered so softly that only Dusk could hear me.

She started to laugh.

"I've got breaking news!" Fowler snapped, "Where is…?"

**"What news, Fowler?"** 'Bee chirped.

"Huh?" Fowler asked, "Where's Prime?"

**"I dunno!" **'Bee whirred, **"He and the others went out somewhere in the Himalayas if that helps?"**

"Look," Fowler sighed, "Let him know I…just...received...access…to...satellite…imagery. ..which I believe…pinpoints the center of operation…of MECH,"

"He's not mentally ill Fowler," Dusk growled, "His voice box is busted,"

**"Not helping!"**

"Sorry, 'Bee,"

'Bee turned back to Fowler.

**"What are the coordinates, Fowler?"** he asked.

"Oh for the love of…!" Fowler snapped, "Get me someone who speaks other than 'bleep!

**"Bleep?"** 'Bee asked, indignantly.

"I can help!" Raf piped up.

"What?!" Ratchet suddenly bellowed from his berth, "do I hear a Fusor in need of voice box repairs?"

I looked at Dusk…and we both cracked up violently.

"I-I am able!" Ratchet hollered, sitting drunkenly upright, "...jus-t ask Bentour, he was alllll mandrill before i put a Tigor in his tank!"

And he flopped back down on the berth.

Dusk collapsed into laughter, ending up on the floor.

"Oh, Primus," she howled, "It hurts! Oh it's t-too funny! Hahaha!"

**"I'm _going _to those coordinates,"** 'Bee growled.

"But, 'Bee," Raf said, "You heard what Optimus said about leaving the Base!"

**"And it'll probably be the only time I'll be able to get my T-cog back!"**

I debated with myself. Dad _did_ tell him not to leave…but Dad would also let us take a commando mission to get it back.

"Send the coordinates Agent Fowler," I said, "...we'll…see that Optimus gets them."

Oh, Dad'll get them alright…as soon as 'Bee leaves.

"Hmm alright but make sure he contacts me for confirmation," Fowler said and I nodded.

His picture blinked off the screen and the coordinates flashed up instead.

I went over to my gasping sister.

"I'm going with him,"

She sobered up, her eyes turning steely.

"No, you're not," she growled.

"Why?"

"You know what Dad said!"

"And look what we're doing now,"

"If either of us is going," Dusk growled, "It's going to be _me_,"

"Ugh, _fine_," I growled, "You are so going to _owe_ me,"

"I love you too, little brother," she said as she walked out with 'Bee.

I sighed.

Sometimes, I love her dearly…others…

Well…

I felt a sharp pain along my arms and chest and I winced, trying not to cry out.

Miko and Raf were still here.

I calmly, but quickly ran to the bathroom where I let out a muffled cry.

Dusk and 'Bee were getting hurt!

A blast of pain hit my chest and I fell backwards. Ok, _that_ one was 'Bee.

I waited for a bit longer…just until the pain eased a bit…and walked back into the main hanger Just as Ratchet got up off the berth.

"Ratchet," I said, relieved, "How you feeling?"

He looked his servos over.

"Fine," he said, shocked just a little, "In fact, I feel as though…nothing's changed!"

Miko, Raf and I shared a glance.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled from the computer screen.

"What is it, Agent Fowler?" Ratchet asked.

"Has Prime reached the coordinates?"

"Coordinates?" Ratchet asked, skeptically.

"Possible MECH location!" Fowler snapped, "I sent 'em a half-hour ago!"

The three of us kids cringed, shrinking back.

"Uh….don't worry, Agent Fowler!" I said, thinking quickly, "It's…being taken care of!"

"Optimus had to lock fenders with some 'Cons!" Miko added as I nodded.

"So…Bumblebee and Dusk went instead," Raf finished as Miko and I both shook our heads violently.

"WHAT!?" Ratchet roared, "Bumblebee can't do that! He's recovering from _surgery!"_

We all looked uncomfortably at each other.

"About that…" Raf started, "Umm…he didn't exactly get the surgery done…"

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Ratchet hissed, barely able to hold in his anger.

"An Iacon beacon went off right as Arcee was about to start surgery," I explained, "D-Optimus had to call it off."

My hand burned sharply, like someone had stuck it in a fire. I nearly shrieked, but I just grabbed it, reassuring myself that everyone was fine...

I really, _really _don't like bonds sometimes.

I felt a wave of despair roll over me and I almost began sobbing. Something had happened to my siblings, but I didn't know what.

"Optimus!" Ratchet said, "We have reason to believe we have found MECH's center of operations! Bumblebee and Dusk are already there!"

_ "Understood,"_ Dad said as the Groundbridge fired up and they walked through.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"Dusk and 'Bee went to get his T-cog back…" I explained, "Fowler gave us some coordinates and…"

"Activate the Groundbridge," Dad growled.

Once more, the green vortex shone and Dad and the others went through.

"I hope everyone's ok,"

_"Ratchet…"_ Dad's voice said hesitantly, _"re-open the Groundbridge…and prepare for surgery,"_

…

The next morning, Ratchet finally put away his tools.

"I…did what I could," he sighed.

"Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend," Dad said, putting his servo on Ratchet's shoulder.

"And we didn't stick with plan A and let Ratchet donate his cog why?" Miko asked.

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it," I replied as I watched my brother sit up on the berth.

**"Whooaaa,"** 'Bee whirred, getting his balance, **"Too fast…"**

"Bumblebee," Ratchet warned, "Easy!"

**"What for?"** he asked, **"I feel _great_!"**

"Please!" Ratchet pleaded, "Recovery takes _time_!"

'Bee didn't listen. He held out his arms and attempted to transform them into his blasters. There was a clicking, whirring sound…

Nothing.

**"Wha…?"** he asked.

"The damage was…severe," Ratchet whispered, bowing his helm.

**"No,"** 'Bee growled, attempting again.

Nothing.

**"Come ON!"** he yelled, putting everything he had into it…

And he transformed into his Urbana alt!

We all cheered for him as he revved his engine happily and swerved up to Raf, opening his door.

**"Where to?"** he chirped.

"Anywhere!" Raf cried, hopping into the passenger seat, "Just drive!"

And the two of them tore out of the base.

"Go easy!" Ratchet yelled after them, "Ha, adhere to standard break-in procedure!"

"Whoa!" Bulkhead said, smiling, "'Bee's T-cog looked like it was ready for the scrap yard!"

"Hard to believe the doc repaired it," Arcee continued.

"That is not all that Ratchet repaired today," Dad said, as Ratchet stood their proudly with a large grin on his faceplates.

…

"I heard a little something on the battlefield today, Jack," Mom said as she stood in my doorway in her human form.

"Hmmm?" I asked looking up from my book.

"Got to talk a little with Knockout…" she growled, narrowing her eyes.

I felt the blood, energon, drain out of my face.

"He was most _upset_ about this scratch he got while racing…" she continued, "With a blue, black and silver Urbana 500 that just _suddenly_ transformed into a Ferrari 458 Italia midrace… you wouldn't happen to know anything about that…would you?"

I laughed nervously and checked my wrist.

"Oh, wow, would you look at the time…" I stuttered, "Dusk's expecting me…I um can't be late for that sparring practice…"

**Oh boy. Jack's in trouble. Next time, we take a little break from canon...and we have Dusk's _favorite_ holiday. But...what can you expect from the girl whose 1st guardian was one of the biggest pranksters in TF fandom? I'm planning on pranking _all_ the 'Bots...I already have Optimus and Elita's planned out...any ideas for the others, you fabulous readers?**

**Song is from Tobymac's _Gone_  
**

**Credit to CyberSpider (for the race between Jack and Knockout)**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	27. Pranksters' Holiday

**I know it's not April Fools Day...but I did want to do a fic for that. So here we go!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 26

Pranksters' Holiday

Jack POV

"Jack!" a familiar voice sang, "Oh, _Jaaack!"_

I cracked opened my eyes just to see Dusk's grinning face above me.

"Go 'way," I muttered, closing my eyes again.

"Jack," she sighed, "C'mon, time to wake up!"

"Donnn wanna," I yawned, turning over.

"If you don't wake up…" Dusk threatened, "You'll personally know what it feels like to have a bucket of cold water dumped down your steel back!"

I groaned and sat upright.

"But it's the last day of spring break!" I protested.

"Deal with it," Dusk growled, dragging me upwards, "We're going to have a little driving test. Meet me outside when you're ready."

And she started out the door.

I looked at my bed and smiled…I could get a _few_ minutes of sleep…

"AND NO GOING BACK TO BED!" Dusk warned from the hall.

I sighed as I went to the bathroom to get ready…this would be a _long_ day.

…..

I met Dusk outside…the dark outside.

"The sun hasn't even come up yet!" I protested as I rubbed my helm.

"Just transform already," Dusk sighed, shaking her head.

I collapsed into my alt and…

Wait.

Something's not right.

Why was Dusk so much taller than I was?

And why was she…_laughing_?

"I didn't know you'd look so adorable," she cackled, electric blue tears spilling from her eyes.

"What did you do!?" I demanded…with a high pitched voice.

Do you know how hard it is to be strong sounding…when you have the voice of a _munchkin_?!

Dusk held up a mirror…and I about killed her.

Raf's RC car, or at least the same model, started back at me.

A blue, black and silver RC car.

I transformed back into my human form and glared angrily at her.

"T-that was p-priceless!" she howled, pounding the ground.

I clenched my fists and stomped back towards the base.

"Jack?" Dusk asked.

I whipped around to face her.

"April Fools," she snickered.

…..

Ok, I did forgive Dusk right after she apologized like five times…and explained that she was going on a pranking spree…

In Sideswipe's memory.

Apparently he and his twin, Amber's former guardian, were two troublemakers among the Autobot ranks…

Dusk asked me if I was in on pranking everyone…

I didn't even hesitate in saying yes.

Although I did have some misgivings about Dusk's first victim…

Mom.

/

Prank: Operation Breakfast Mayhem

Victim(s): Elita One/June Darby

Jack POV

"You're going to kill me," I muttered to my sister as we stood inside my kitchen.

It was early, Mom was still at the hospital…and Dusk had just set up the camera.

"You'll be fine," she said, dismissively, "You scanned it…right?"

I nodded and hopped up on the counter.

"This is going to be fun," Dusk chuckled, rubbing her hands together like some evil scientist, "I'd get ready. Remember, I'm outside…you know the drill,"

"Pull the prank, use the…RC car alt…I still can't believe you managed to hack into my scanning," I growled as she grinned, "And peel out of the house like Unicron's chasing me."

We both shuddered.

Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words.

"And I'll get you back to base," Dusk said, "Good luck!"

And she dissolved her holoform.

I have _got_ to learn how to do that.

I took a deep breath, and transformed, innocently sitting on the counter in my new (immobile) alt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I walked into the kitchen the next morning and began to make breakfast. It has been imbedded into my routine for seventeen years and it's not going to change. I put my hand on the fridge door and noticed a sign taped to it.

_Gone out to train with Dusk, be back soon!_

_-Jack_

I shrugged as I put the note down and grabbed some bread. More for me then.

I walked over to the toaster and placed the bread into the slots, pressing the button.

It popped back up immediately.

"What the…?" I asked, pushing the lever down again.

The bread jumped out again.

"Ok…" I growled, attempting the same thing again, this time holding the button down.

I backed up, slowly, and watched the toaster warily.

The bread stayed in.

I nodded and returned to making the rest of breakfast. I had just gotten done making the eggs…when I smelled something burning.

I whipped around and saw the toaster smoking, the bread charred black.

"Ah!" I cried, trying to get the charcoal out, "Ow! Ow!"

I glared at the toaster, considering to send it to the scrapyard…

When its shape collapsed in on itself and a blue, black and silver blur shot from the counter and out of the house.

I've been had!

I ran out of the house just in time to see Jack hop into the passenger seat of a golden Corvette.

"JACKSON DARBY!" I yelled, "WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE YOU ARE _SO _GROUNDED!"

/

Prank: Operation Fear Fair

Victim(s): Bulkhead, Miko, Amber

Authoress POV

The trio were in the main hall, rocking out to what Miko and Amber dubbed "Track 7" when Amber stopped.

"Dude!" Miko cried, "Why'd you stop!"

"It's April 1st…" Amber said, fear rooting in her.

"So…?"

"This is Dusk's Day…" Amber said, looking around fearfully, "She keeps all her revenge tactics bottled up…and then lets 'em loose on April Fool's Day…"

"Again…so?" Miko asked.

"Dusk is ruthless when it comes to pranks…she learned from the two best pranksters in the Autobot faction…"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker!" Bulkhead confirmed, "I remember those two!"

"Sunny wasn't as bad as 'Sides but…" Amber started, "He knew how to pull a good one…"

A slight tinkling sound came from the back and the trio froze.

"What was that?" Miko asked.

"I dunno…" Amber replied, "It sounds like…"

"SCRAPLETS!" Bulkhead screamed as a little figure dashed across the floor.

"Bulkhead," Amber said, "It's ok, it's just Dusk pulling her…"

Amber froze, starting to hyperventilate as something dropped on her head.

She lifted her hands slowly, and brushed whatever it was off…

"AHHHH!" both human girls shrieked, "SPIDER!"

And the three rockers sprinted from the room, hands high above their heads screaming about spiders and Scraplets.

Meanwhile, Dusk and Jack came out of hiding. Dusk reeled in the rubber spider with her fishing rod that she had bought for that moment while Jack dangled the little sphere that was tied to the end of a thin string like a yo-yo.

"That one was kinda cruel, wasn't it?" Jack asked.

"Amber needed it," Dusk said dismissively, "_That_ was for when she Groundbridged me to Niagara Falls…"

She shuddered.

"I _hate_ water," she groaned, trembling.

/

Prank: Operation Pretty in Pink

Victim(s): Ratchet

Jack POV

"You know, for a doctor…" I started as Dusk got out the heavy paint cans, "He sure sleeps late,"

"It's called induced stasis," Dusk grunted as she heaved the final paint can up onto the berth and whipped out a paintbrush, handing it to me.

"He's going to be mad…" I warned.

"He's always mad," Dusk snorted as she began to paint.

I wondered how that wrench would feel on my own helm…it looked like it hurt when Ratchet whacked another 'Bot with it.

The whole painting process took a lot less time than I thought it would. About half an hour actually!

"Now for the final touch…" Dusk snickered as she brought out a slender case.

I looked at her.

"I didn't know you…"

"I don't," Dusk said, cutting me off, "It's a mix between Amber and Dr. Williams'."

"We are _so_ going to get it from Ratchet when he finds out," I moaned.

"It's going to be _me_ he wrenches," Dusk corrected, "But I'm prooouuud of it!"

She took something out of the case and began applying it to Ratchet's faceplates.

We're so _dead_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

The rest of the Autobots and the children were in the main hanger when…

"DUSK!" Ratchet's voice bellowed.

Said Halfling started cracking up as the CMO stormed into the room.

Any and all chatter suddenly ceased…

As the all beheld an incensed, _pink_ medic…with makeup all over his faceplates.

"WHY THE SLAG AM I _PINK!?"_ Ratchet roared.

"Well, you do give the meaning to "Pretty in Pink"," Dusk chuckled, turning back to her book.

_"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and bright!"_ 'Bee's radio sang.

Ratchet fingered his wrench.

"Aw, come on Hatchet," Dusk purred, "Liven up a little,"

"I'll liven you up a little…" Ratchet growled.

"Dusk," Jack warned, "I suggest you run,"

The Halfling calmly got up, stretched…

And bolted.

/

Prank: Operation _Pandora_ Pandemonium

Victim(s): Jolt and Arcee

Jack POV

I stared into the vault room via the hidden camera that Dusk had put up and watched as my aunt and Jolt paced around the floor.

"I'm never going to know how you got them both in there, am I?" I asked.

"Don't ask," she replied, "You don't want to know."

"What are you two doing?" Ben asked walking up to us.

He looked at the camera, then at me and Dusk.

"You two!" he accused, "You two have been the pranksters!"

"Well, what did you expect!" Dusk snapped, glaring at him, "Did you expect the ghosts of pranksters past to come and visit?"

"I was expecting it from you…not from _him_,"

"I can hear you," I said, not looking at him.

"And thanks for the new quarters you got me," Ben growled at Dusk.

"You like?" she asked, barely concealing a grin.

"It's a little _drafty_," he said, sourly.

"What did you do?" I asked my sister.

"Let's just say…Ben can see the stars from where his bed is…"

"YOU PUT ME ON THE FRAGGING _ROOF_!" he yelled.

Dusk beamed at him.

"So what _are_ you doing?" he finally ground out.

"You remember that time I 'accidently' locked 'Hide and the Chevy Twins in that one room and 'accidently' got a bunch of annoying songs to play?" she asked.

"You…" he looked at the screen again, "You are going to be _so_ dead."

"I've already asked Miko and Amber for help on this one," Dusk replied, "And there they are!"

"We _finally_ got the microphone," Miko said, handing the device to Dusk, who hooked it up to a speaker.

"Ok, Miko, you know the first song…right?" Dusk asked.

The Japanese exchange student rolled her amber eyes.

"Doi!" she exclaimed, "Gimme that mic!"

"Remember…" Dusk said, "Really off-key,"

She turned to the rest of us.

"You may now make your bets on who'll glitch first!"

Ben smirked, "Five bucks says 'Cee goes first,"

"I'll take you up on that," I replied, "But I'm betting Jolt glitches before Arcee,"

"Five for Jolt," Amber replied.

"I say both go at the same time. Ready, Miko?" Dusk asked.

"Yep! Oh, and I vote Arcee glitches first!"

Miko grabbed the mic and started to sing, really off-key and really, _really_ loud.

_"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!"_

"SHUUUTTT UPPPP!" both victims wailed, banging on the door and holding their servos up to their audios.

Dusk laughed evilly and hit a button on her laptop.

_"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!"_

"No! NO!" Jolt howled clawing at the door, "_ANYTHING_ but that!"

The song switched.

_"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…"_

"I will kill you when I get out of here!" Arcee snarled, "DUSK!"

_"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy…but here's my number…so call me maybe!"_

"STOP IT!" both howled.

_"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…"_

Suddenly, there was a sparking sound and a loud thud.

Arcee hit the ground hard, Jolt fell at the same time.

Dusk held out her hand, "Fork over the cash,"

/

Prank: Operation Mary Poppins

Victim(s): Bumblebee

Authoress POV

Bumblebee managed to steer clear of his younger sister for most of the whole day.

The Halfling, however, was just warming up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"You _sure_ this will work?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," Dusk replied, "'Bee doesn't like _Mary Poppins_ very well. I don't know why though,"

"And what are you doing?"

Dusk gave an evil grin as she finished tinkering with the PA system.

"Pit yeah,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Bumblebee cautiously snuck into the main hall, looking around for…

"Hey, 'Bee!"

The yellow scout jumped as Dusk seemingly appeared behind him.

"What's got you so worried?" Dusk asked, a smile on her face.

**"N-nothing…"** he whirred, backing up.

"Good!" she said, grinning as she ran up the stairs.

What was going on?

"You're just in time to watch _Mary Poppins_ with us!" Dusk cheered, plopping on the couch next to Jack and Ben.

Bumblebee shuffled uneasily on his pedes.

What was she planning…?

"Oh! And it's the best part!" Ben exclaimed.

**"What do you…?"**

And the Base rocked with a single song:

_"Oh…Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious! If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!__"_

There was a loud thud and poor Bumblebee lay on the ground, slightly sparking.

"Well," Dusk said, smacking her hands together, "Ten down…one to go."

/

Prank: A Slender Chance

Victim(s): Optimus Prime

Jack POV

Dusk looked warily at me as I held my hand right above her shoulder.

"Can't we just use holoforms for this?" she whined.

"Miko, Ben and Amber want in on it too," I replied, "They don't have holoforms."

I lowered my voice as I set my hand on her shoulder.

"And neither do I,"

She sighed, "Fine, do it."

The electric buzz ran through my frame and into Dusk. Her features smoothed out and became taller. When her transformation was finished, I nearly scared myself.

"They'll think it's a hologram, right?" Dusk asked, looking down at herself, "I remember the _last_ time we did this…Ratchet couldn't recharge for _days_."

"Yeah, they'll think it's a hologram," I replied as I turned to the others in the hall, "Hey, guys! What you think?"

The group turned around and looked at Dusk.

Miko, Ben and Amber freaked out.

"Agh! Dusk," Amber said, shuddering as she looked at her friend, "Scary…just like 'Sides."

"You wanna help?" Dusk asked.

"And just as creepy," Ben added, "I'm in!"

"Same here!" Miko cheered, "How you do that?"

I held up a plain metal pin. It was an ordinary pin, nothing special. Just a decoy.

"Hologram projector," I said, pinning it on Miko, "Here, let me get it centered…"

I let my Legacy rush through her and watched as her features gained the same look as Dusk's.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, looking at herself.

I quickly got Ben and Amber fixed up before turning to Raf.

"I'm staying out of this one," he replied, "You're pranking Optimus…I think I'll stay here,"

I nodded and fixed my own features.

"Ready?" I asked.

My partners in crime nodded.

"I've disarmed his cannons," Dusk said, "He won't be able to shoot, but I'd stay away from his pedes…just in case."

This was going to be fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

The Base lights were flickering.

They just didn't _do_ that.

Optimus looked around, frowning. Something wasn't right.

He _knew_ what day it was…and he _knew_ Dusk was on a pranking rampage.

He just wasn't expecting this.

"If this is the best you can come up with, Dusk," he chuckled to himself, "Then Sideswipe did not teach you much about the art of pranking."

Suddenly, the lights went out.

Optimus stopped, his optics casting a faint blue light across the hallway. Something dashed across the hall, making the Prime stiffen.

What was that?

He turned on his lights, and searched the hall…

Right as a familiar and _unwelcome_ sight met his optics.

He jumped and the suited figure disappeared.

"I…am going to go the other way…" he muttered softly as he turned around.

Running smack into the figure _again_!

The Prime started back, shaking slightly.

"I am not looking for those pages!" he yelled, backing into the room behind him.

The door shut behind him and he was alone.

Optimus gave a sigh of relief and turned on the lights just to see…

"SLENDERMAN!" he shrieked, falling backwards.

The Slenderman before him doubled over, _laughing_ at him!

It's form blurred, and Jack stood there laughing so hard tears of energon fell from his eyes.

"Ultimus Prime!" Optimus growled, "You…"

"Got you good!" another voice said.

And another Slenderman emerged from the shadows. Jack placed his hand on it's shoulder and Dusk stood before him. The door behind Optimus opened, revealing three other monsters.

Jack walked over and placed his hand on each of them, revealing Amber, Ben and Miko.

"You're right, Dusk," Jack snickered, "He did scream like a girl."

_"You are grounded, young Prime,"_ Optimus growled through the bond with his two children, _"Both of you,"_

"April Fool's, Dad," Dusk grinned.

**No, Dusk did not get pranked. Simply because...they're all afraid of what she'll do to them _next_ year. Next time is _Loose Cannons_ and yes, Jackie, Sean makes an appearance...  
**

**Also, I want to thank you all for standing by me and my fic. Darth Sky Commander, you are an angel (you too, Jackie!). I'm glad to know that there are people who actually like this fic...where there are those who want me to scrap it and take out the side stories (like this chapter). So I thank you all.**

**Prank Credit: Jack- Ashwood's Flame, Elita/June- Imaginator-Creator, Bulkhead/Miko/Amber- Dark Drago & WingedWolfAlari, Ratchet- KaleStarhorn & AndromedaAI, Jolt& Arcee- G'daykiller & my little sister, Bumblebee- Jackson York, Optimus-****WingedWolfAlari**  


** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	28. Explosions and Wreckers and Brits Oh My!

**And we're back to canon. Introducing a new OC (based off a good friend of mine), who sadly won't be really properly introduced until _Con Job_. (If I can actually _get_ to that one. I seem to have more raves for this one and I don't have time to do them both...) So here he is, Wheeljack's charge: Sean Whinging.  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 27

Explosions and Wreckers and Brits Oh My!

Jack POV

Yes, we got grounded. We ended up cleaning the whole base…with _toothbrushes_! I mean, come on, Dad, this is _so_ not cool!

We finally managed to get done a few days after the punishment had been issued by both Mom and Dad.

"You missed a spot," Jolt said, grinning as Dusk and I wandered into the main hall.

We both shot him a death glare that would give Dad a run for his money.

"PRIME!" Fowler's voice yelled, "What in _blazes_ are your people _doing_ out here!?"

Dad looked up at the screen.

"We had an _agreement_," Fowler snapped, "_No_ collateral damage!"

"I am sorry, Agent Fowler," Dad answered, "But all Autobots are present and accounted for,"

"Then explain why I'm getting reports of two jumbo sized bots mixing it up twenty miles outside of Omaha!?"

"Decepticons?" Ratchet offered.

"There _has_ been plenty of infighting lately," Arcee replied.

"Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line," Mom finished.

"Well, I'm just arriving on the scene," Fowler said, "Have a look,"

A grainy image of a downed ship filled the computer screen, a blue 'Con hid behind the wreckage, charging up what looked like a cannon.

"I dunno…" Bulkhead started, "Paintjob aside…it _can't_ be Skyquake…you and Optimus pounded him into the ground!"

"Before _Starscream_ yanked him back out!" Arcee continued, "As some undead Terrocon."

I shuddered and my sister patted my back reassuringly.

"The question remains," Mom said, "Who's the dance partner?"

The picture zoomed in on another ship. This one had a white 'Bot ducking behind it…a small human-sized form hiding next to it.

"By the All Spark!" Ratchet breathed, "It _is_ one of ours!"

"It…it's Sean!" Dusk whispered, "And that means…"

"Wheeljack!" Bulkhead exclaimed, "Haha! Jackie's back!"

He slapped Ratchet, Arcee, 'Bee and Jolt across the backs, making them pitch forwards a bit.

"I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back!" Fowler yelled, "We've got to contain this situation before we _all_ wind up on the ELEVEN O'CLOCK _NEWS_!"

"Autobots," Dad said, calmly, "Roll out."

"Yes!" Dusk cheered.

Dad bent down and plucked her off the ground, setting her by me as Dusk gave an indignant shout.

"You two stay here," he growled softly, "I mean it,"

And he left with the others.

"This is so not _fair_!" Dusk whined, "He _never_ lets me go on any fun missions,"

"Wonder why," I muttered.

"Watch it, little brother," she growled softly, "Remember my whole revenge tactic…"

I cringed.

The RC car was bad enough…I really didn't want her to do something worse…

Like a Smartcar or a PT Cruiser or a Bug…

I shuddered at the thought.

The Groundbridge fired up again and a familiar human form walked through.

"Honey!" a familiar British voice called, "I'm _home_!"

"SEAN!" Amber yelled, dashing down the stairs to give her friend a hug.

"Hi, Amber," he said, his hazel eyes shining bright, "Long time. And Dusk! You been staying out of trouble?"

"Do I look like the kind of person who stays outta trouble?" she asked.

Sean smirked, "I see you haven't changed a bit,"

He turned to me and grinned.

"Haven't really seen much of you either Jack," he said, "How's your Mum?"

"She's fine," I answered, quickly looking up to her as she gave a swift smile.

"OW!" Wheeljack snapped, swatting at Ratchet's servo, "Take it easy Doc! I _need_ that arm!"

"Hold still and maybe you'll _keep_ it," Ratchet hissed, glaring at him.

"Look, Commander," Wheeljack sighed, looking up at Dad, "Apologies for the fireworks…"

"Even though they were _brilliant_!" Sean chuckled.

Wheeljack shot him a warning look before continuing.

"Won't happen again," he continued, "But I've tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space,"

"But I thought you were roving the galaxy?" Bulkhead asked, "You know, looking for Autobot refugees,"

"I was…" Wheeljack said, "Until I found one…a Wrecker."

Bulkhead's helm snapped up.

"Who?" he asked excitedly.

"Seaspray," Wheeljack said, a touch of sadness in his tone.

"HA!" Bulkhead laughed, "How is ol' Barnacle Butt?"

Dusk bit her lip to refrain from laughing.

I had to agree with her. The 'Bots seemed more like humans than they let on (not including me…since I actually grew up human).

"Not so good Bulk," Wheeljack finally answered.

"Blown to bits, actually," Sean finished.

"What?" Bulkhead asked, taken aback as he staggered backwards, "N-no!"

My parents bowed their helms in respect for the fallen warrior, Dad lifted his and his optics narrowed.

"Dreadwing," he growled.

Wheeljack nodded.

"My flier, the _Jackhammer_, picked up Seaspray's signal a couple of light years from Madera. We made contact and arranged a rendezvous in the Dromidon system,"

He shook his helm.

"But Dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission signal…cause he got to Seaspray first," Wheeljack said, clenching his servos, "Proximity Bomb, supposed to take up _both_ out,"

"Guess we should all be glad the _Jackhammer_ can take a punch, right Jackie?" Sean asked.

Wheeljack nodded at his human friend, "I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail and tracked it through a dozen solar systems, before catching up with him…and he lead me right back to this marble."

He looked up at us.

"Some coincidence...huh?" he asked.

"Well _I'm_ glad you came back," Sean said, "Life's been too bloody _boring_ without you to make it _fun_."

"I know of this Dreadwing," Dad said, "He was captain of a Seeker Armada and, as such like his twin brother Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled here to earth to pay allegiance to his one true master,"

"Megatron," Mom said, "And once again, we find ourselves facing yet another foe. He will possibly try to take revenge on you, Optimus. You, Dusk and Bumblebee for destroying his twin,"

"I thought split-spark twins didn't last very long after their twin dies?" Dusk asked.

"Some last a bit longer than others," Dad replied, "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were too close to being one Autobot,"

Dusk bowed her head.

Bringing up the subject of 'Sides always made her go quiet. It just showed what kind of bond the two had.

"Hope he's enjoying the visit," Wheeljack said, hopping up from the berth, "'Cause it's going to be his last, come on Sean,"

"Yes!" Sean cheered as Wheeljack offered his servo and placed the Brit on his shoulder.

"The boy stays," Mom growled, "He would be in too much danger."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Sean groaned.

"Wheeljack," Dad warned, "This planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be _carefully_ measured. As a _team_. Lest we risk endangering the human population."

"Are you suggesting we sit back here and do _nothing?!"_ Wheeljack growled, "They murdered one of my close friends…and Sean's _father_. They almost had _Sean_. He's lucky I was there to rescue him!"

"And if you think you're going to get me away from Jackie…" Sean scoffed, "You're going to have a heck of a time."

"YOU!" Fowler's voice shouted from the elevator, "Loose cannon!"

Sean cringed from his seat on Wheeljack's shoulder.

"Oh, who brought the bloody Bobby in?" he moaned.

"Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!"

"Cover?" Wheeljack asked, confused.

"We're robots in disguise, Jackie," Bulkhead said, tapping on Wheeljack's armor, "you need an _Earth_ based vehicle mode outside of here,"

"That spaceship you shot down? Not Earth based!" Fowler yelled, "I had to jump through some _big_ hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight!"

He turned to Dad.

"You have to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime!"

Wheeljack's optics burned angrily.

"Oh, no, now he's done it," Sean sighed, "Gone and made Jackie mad,"

"A tighter _leash_?" Wheeljack growled turning to face Fowler.

Yep, _definitely_ not good.

"Let me clarify _tiny_," Wheeljack hissed as he came menacingly closer to Fowler.

"Jackie…" Bulkhead warned.

"Please, Jackie," Sean pleaded, tapping his 'guardian' on his audio receptors, "Don't lose your temper again…he doesn't deserve it!"

"I'm _not_ one of Optimus Prime's _people_," Wheeljack growled right in Fowler's face.

And he walked off, in the direction of the roof, with Sean still on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to him," Bulkhead said, looking at Dad, "Uh…with your permission,"

"Of course," Dad replied.

"So," Fowler said, "The new guy has a little _problem_ with authority? Is his charge that bad too?"

"Ben and Ratchet think he's worse," I supplied.

"Not helping…" Dusk whispered.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers," Dad said, "A combat unit that operated _outside_ the normal chain of command,"

"Hmmm…Black Ops," Fowler replied, looking in the direction that Wheeljack, Sean and Bulkhead disappeared.

"They accepted missions no one else would," Mom said, "And many of them did not come back,"

"So what's the deal with the kid?"

"Sean?" Amber asked, "He's Jackie's human friend…his charge so to say,"

"And how did those two end up together!?" Fowler demanded.

"About four years ago, NASA experts started disappearing, turning up dead," Dusk said, "It was actually a plot made up by the 'Cons and the traitor, Sentinel Prime."

Dad flinched, Mom's optics went huge, and Dusk's expression went even harder.

"So that the 'Bots couldn't get any information on the Apollo landing or any other lunar project," she finished, "Sean's father, Alexander Whinging, was one of those scientists, the 'Cons came after him, murdered Alexander right in front of Sean, and then they came after him because Sean knew some of the secrets of those missions. Jackie saved Sean from the 'Cons and the two have been together ever since."

Fowler's face softened somewhat.

"So he can be friendly," he finally said.

"When he's not annoyed by people in authority," Dusk replied.

…..

Later that night, Dad got a distress beacon from Bulkhead and went to investigate. I, on the other hand, cornered Dusk in the hallway.

"Who's Sentinel Prime?" I asked, "And why did Dad flinch when he was mentioned?"

She glared at me.

"I don't want to talk about it," she growled, "Just know that he's a traitor and leave it that."

"You can tell me _something_ other than that," I protested.

"What part about 'I don't want to talk about it' do you not understand?" she hissed.

"Please?" I asked.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she shouted.

And she shoved me out of the way, slamming the door to her quarters behind her.

"What was that all about?" Mom asked, coming up from behind me.

I turned to face her as she brushed her dark hair from her eyes.

"I asked her who Sentinel Prime was," I said, "And now she's giving me the silent treatment,"

Mom sighed, "You shouldn't have pushed her. What I've heard from your father…isn't good."

"What?"

"I knew Sentinel," she said, "He taught your father once he became Prime,"

"So why is it a bad thing?" I asked.

"That isn't," she replied, "It's what he did when he was brought to Earth that's bad."

"What happened?" I questioned.

"You remember Chromia's mate? Ironhide?" Mom asked.

"Uncle Aaron," I said, "Yeah, why?"

"Sentinel…" Mom closed her eyes, "Sentinel killed him."

"What!?" I demanded, "But…it had to be an accident…!"

"Sentinel actually was aiming…for Dusk," Mom said, "Ironhide pushed her out of the way…but was caught in the blast."

"That's why she doesn't want to talk about it," I reasoned, "She feels guilty!"

"That's not why," Mom said.

"Then what is it?"

"Sentinel also offlined Dusk's guardian," Mom sighed, "He killed Sideswipe right in front of Dusk. He stabbed him right through the spark."

I felt a little sick.

"That pendant that Dusk has, and never takes off," Mom said, "That little silver shard in the center…is a piece of Sideswipe's armor. Amber has one similar, except that it's her bracers,"

"I-I didn't know," I said, "If only…"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," Mom said, "Just you wait."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

"You're back early," I said as Optimus tiredly walked into our quarters in his human form.

He ran a pale hand through his blue-black hair.

"I have learned one new thing last night," he sighed.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"I am _never_ riding in the _Jackhammer_ again," he growled sitting on the berth.

"What for?" I asked, "Is Wheeljack really that bad of a flier?"

"No,"

"Then for what reason?" I asked.

He turned his royal blue gaze on me.

"It is far too small for my taste,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

The morning after the whole incident was actually kind of interesting.

"Listen, Commander," Wheeljack said, "I just want to say it…was an honor watching you work,"

Wait…did I hear that right?

"I…uh…" Wheeljack stuttered, rubbing the back of his helm, "think maybe I had the wrong idea about you,"

"Are you hearing this?" I asked Ben as he came up behind me.

"Hearing…and sorta having trouble believing,"

"And it would seem that you place a greater value on community then you otherwise led on." Dad said holding out a hand to the Wrecker.

"Whoa! Let's not jump the gun here!" Wheeljack exclaimed, backing away from the hand shake.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Sean said, hooking his arms over mine and Ben's shoulders, "Allo, Ben,"

"Hi…Sean…" Ben growled through gritted teeth.

He still didn't like Sean. Not since the supposed 'move' he tried pulling over Dusk.

Sean was actually trying to warn Dusk about the fake Wheeljack, Ben…still didn't believe it.

Very jealous, that one.

Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack on the back, catching the latter off balance.

"C'mon, Jackie! If you leave you'll probably just wind up coming right back again," the Ex-Wrecker said.

"All that wasted fuel," My aunt replied, "and Energon is in short supply…"

**"And if you run out…you're in big trouble,"** 'Bee continued.

"And Sean could stay with us too!" Amber said.

"Then again, we do have limited space," Ratchet responded.

"I agree with the Doc," Ben said.

"Oh c'mon, Benny," Sean chuckled as Ben shot him a death glare, "I think I can room with someone...maybe you?"

"NO!" Ben shouted, "Pit no!"

"BEEEENNNN!" Amber yelled, "LANGUAGE!"

Wheeljack grinned at his charge's antics before replying, "Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet, maybe I could some exploring, see if this rock suits me…"

"No offence to the _Jackhammer_," Bulkhead added, "but you'll need an Earth based vehicle mode."

Wheeljack's faceplates lit up.

"I think I might have an idea…" he said starting out towards the outside.

"Wait for me, Jackie!" Sean cried.

"And me!" Amber yelled.

"Same here!" Bulkhead chuckled, following.

….

I watched from the top of the Base as Wheeljack transformed into his Earth based vehicle and drove off with Amber and Sean.

"Jack," Dusk said from behind me.

I turned and faced her, she was holding a wrapped bundle in her arms.

"I…I wanted to give you this," she mumbled holding the bundle out towards me.

I took it from her, it was kinda heavy, and I gently unwrapped it. There was a gleam of bright silver.

My breath caught. I knew what this was.

I unwrapped it faster and faster until a sword lay in my hands.

It looked like some sort of scimitar…but with more of an Autobot flare to it.

"It is a _Karia_," Dusk said, "It means Soultouch in my people's language. But this one…it ended up having a more 'Bot flare to it than a 'Tari one."

I looked at the silver blade, watching as the sun caught it, turning it a bright gold.

"Its name is Adoritar," Dusk said, "Which means, _Light of Victory_."

I ran my hand gently along the blade, stunned into silence.

That silence was cut short when I accidentally cut my hand.

A smear of energon appeared along the blade…before it disappeared in a sizzle of blue sparks.

"A _Karia_ has two properties," Dusk said, "It glows blue or white when danger is near and…"

"And what?"

"If you are disarmed…and the enemy picks up your sword, Adoritar, they will not be able to harm you," she said, "The sword recognizes its owner."

"And how would that be?" I asked.

"Your lifeblood," she pointed out, "_Karias_ are infused with the lifeblood of their recipient when they are forged…yours took your blood, energon, and now it has claimed you."

The sword glowed softly before fading back to the bright silver. Dusk handed me a scabbard and I buckled it around my waist, sheathing Adoritar.

"I did a good job on the sheath," Dusk said, nodding, "Can't see it at all."

I looked down, "What do you mean? I can see it!"

"But no one else can…not until you unsheathe it," Dusk replied.

I smiled and embraced her.

"Thank you,"

**So Jack got his sword, Sean is now staying at Base (much to Ben's dislike and Amber's joy), and Jack now knows that not all Primes are good. Next I'll be playing around with _Crossfire_. Maybe I'll let Jack get his first taste of battle...maybe let the 'Bots see Ultimus...what do you guys think?**

**I _love_ the look on Optimus' face when he's in the _Jackhammer_ with Jackie. I had to put that little snippet of his opinion of it. I just had to.**

**Lots of DOTM reference here, see if you can spot it! (probably _really_ obvious)**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	29. Ratted Out

**You guys voted (sorta) Jack gets a first taste of "battle", and a new face is revealed to the 'Bots (though, not _exactly_ new). Let's just hope everything goes ok!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**All in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 28

Ratted Out

Jack POV

After I found out what I really was, I honestly thought my dreams would stop.

Stupid me.

I stood in front of the mystery mech…me, I should say. That was a weird way to put it.

He looked at me, a faint smile on his faceplates.

"Alright, alright," I sighed, "You were right, I was wrong,"

"You should have listened to me," he said, "So who are you, Jack Darby?"

"That is my name," I replied, "But I am also Ultimus Prime, son of Optimus Prime and Elita One, I am the Last Prime,"

It felt…good to finally say that.

Not to keep it hidden.

"So what should I call you?" I asked.

"I have taken a liking towards the Irish people of Earth," the other me said, "You may call me Aralt,"

"Aralt?"

"It means, leader," he, Aralt, replied.

"So now that we're pretty much at peace with each other…what now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought these dreams would've stopped with me accepting what I am?" I explained.

"Jack," Aralt said, "They will _never_ stop."

I closed my eyes again.

"It is the downside of being a Prime or being bonded to one," he continued, "You should let your father know about your nightmares, he of all people would be the best person to help you."

He put a servo on my shoulder, "You do realize that…"

I held up a hand to cut him off…

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're not alone…" I answered, turning.

There was a great wall behind me, and it was transparent.

I walked up close to it, and what I saw would make my nightmares seem pale.

It was a battlefield.

In a human city.

I saw Dad glare up at something I couldn't see.

_"Get _down_ here Sentinel!"_ _he snarled._

_"Optimus," A red 'Bot I assumed was Sentinel said twirling his blade into position, "You forget your place!"_

_He leaped off the building and used the blade to slow his descent._

_A human form dashed across the street and stood by Dad, who pushed her back._

_"Stay back," he growled, as Sentinel landed on the ground, "Sideswipe! Get her out of here!"_

_A silver mech came over and picked the girl up._

_"No!" she shouted, "Dad!"_

_It was Dusk!_

_Sideswipe held Dusk close as he skated away from the two Primes on his wheeled pedes._

_"I bring you Cybertron, your home," Sentinel growled, pounding his sword into the ground, "and still you choose humanity,"_

_"You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right," Dad said, pulling out his sword and an axe, and he charged._

_He pinned Sentinel into the building's wall._

_"I will retrigger that pillar!" Sentinel snarled._

_"Then," Dad growled, jabbing at him, "You'll have to go through me!"_

_Sentinel kicked Dad, sending him backwards._

_"'Sides!" Dusk cried, "I can't just leave him! He'll be killed!"_

_"He ordered me not to let you near the fight!"_

_"Please!" she begged, "Get the others to help!"_

_Sideswipe turned to the others 'Bots._

_"Well?" he asked._

_"Charge the Pillar!" a lime yellow mech shouted._

_Was that…was that Ratchet?_

_"If we keep Sentinel away from it," Dusk said, "We'll buy Dad more time!"_

_"We got Autobots!" a black soldier shouted._

_"Reinforcements!" Sentinel yelled, "Decepticon ships, FIRE AT OPTIMUS!"_

_"We're taking fire!" a soldier shouted, "I need those Tomahawks now!"_

"First wave inbound!"_ a voice from the radio crackled._

_"We've got to cover for Dad!" Dusk yelled._

_'Bee charged in, giving a few hits to Sentinel. Dusk aimed her bow and fired, an explosion took Sentinel's shoulder. Sentinel flipped Optimus, and the 'Con warships fired on him._

_"Hurry, Dusk!" Sideswipe yelled, "Or Sentinel is gonna offline Optimus!"_

_"I'm coming as fast as I can!" she growled._

_Sideswipe groaned, "Come on slow poke…"_

_Sentinel fired at 'Bee, who quickly transformed and reversed. Sideswipe jumped at the traitor, but Sentinel flipped him over. Sideswipe hit the ground hard._

_And Sentinel rammed his blade right into Sideswipe's spark._

_Dusk's guardian howled._

_"NO! 'Sides!" my sister screeched, kneeling by his side, "MURDERER!"_

I saw a figure laying on the ground, cringing and shuddering as the movie/dream played.

It was Dusk.

I tried to reach her, but the wall shocked me hard as soon as I touched it.

"It's her nightmare," Aralt said sadly, "It's one she has every night, one that will haunt her for the rest of her life. Optimus has one as well…"

"And that is?" I asked, before freezing.

Did I really want to know?

Maybe…

What was so bad that it gave nightmares to Dad? Maybe it was too bad for me to see…

"You do not want to see that one," Aralt answered, "It is…not for the faint of heart. It will haunt you,"

"I can ask him, though, right?" I asked.

"You can," Aralt said, "But it doesn't mean he will answer,"

I saw the wall suddenly dissolve, and Dusk was gone.

"She's awakened," Aralt nodded, "Her dreams should be somewhat peaceful in the next few hours,"

He looked down at me, "As yours should be,"

He straightened up.

"Awake, Ultimus Prime,"

I opened my eyes to the dull gray light of the clouds. We'd gone back to the house after our amazing spring break at Base and it just seemed…empty.

I missed waking up to my siblings and my dad.

"You're up," Mom said from my doorway, "Good, think you can help me with the garden? I think something's gotten into it again,"

I smiled.

"You know, you could pay me to do it…" I teased, "Then I can work for you and not at the KO."

"You'd get paid in room and board," Mom replied dryly, "Come on, little Prime, let's go."

…..

There was something that got into the garden…it's called Mom. I don't think the plants like her very well. Me on the other hand…

I think I've got a gift like Dusk's.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans before going back inside where Mom was waiting with lunch.

"Mom?" I asked, "Do you think…I could go back to base?"

"You want to see your father again," Mom said, "I should've known you'd be doing this, ditching me to see your father."

"C'mon Mom," I said, wrapping her in a hug, "You know I still love you,"

She looked at me.

"No, no, that's fine," she sighed dramatically, "Go on, spend some father-son time, go bash some Decepticons, get blown up…You never know fun til you get yourself in the repair bay…"

"Ha ha, very funny," I said, rolling my eyes, "I just want to talk,"

"There's a thing called phones,"

"Come with me then," I offered, "We could both go to base, Arcee'd be glad to spend more time with you…"

"And I'd be explaining where June went when someone wanted her," Mom said.

I didn't know how to answer that.

She smiled and I knew she had me.

"Alright, I'll come," she finally said.

…

Any thoughts of talking to Dad when I got there were crushed instantly.

Apparently they were getting ready to go to battle again. Mom quickly joined them as Elita and stood in her normal place…next to Dad.

"The coordinates Starscream provided _are_ within an abandoned Decepticon mine," Ratchet said, turning from the computer screen.

"Hold on," Arcee interrupted, "You just fixed him up and sent him on his way!?"

**"Yeah, why?"** 'Bee asked.

"What are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead demanded, "Take him back _here_?"

"Not that Elita and I wouldn't jump at any chance to put Airachnid down," my aunt growled, "But _she_ isn't the only one that's robbed me of a _partner_,"

"You weren't there, Arcee," Bulkhead protested, "Starscream was weak, defenseless…"

"And learning of the Insecticon could be highly tactical," Ratchet finished, "Starscream's intel has proved credible in the past,"

"SURE!" Arcee yelled, "When he wasn't busy _stabbing_ us in the _back_!"

"Without the resources we possessed on Cybertron," Mom said, as she and Dad walked closer to the team, "We lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies,"

"Nonetheless," Dad replied, "I do not condone the termination of _any_ defenseless life form,"

"But, Optimus…!" Arcee protested.

"Arcee," Mom said, sternly, "I want Airachnid gone as well, she has hurt you…and me…in ways no one should,"

She threw a quick glance at me before continuing.

"And if the only way to make sure she does not harm humankind is by using the information given to us by Starscream…then I will use that advantage," she finished, "Even if it was from someone that hurt me in the past."

My aunt averted her gaze, her servos clenching angrily.

_"Fine,"_ she finally growled.

Mom looked up at Dad, "By your word…"

"Am I allowed to go this time?" Dusk asked.

Dad sighed, giving a slight nod, and making Dusk beam with exicitement.

_"Me too?"_ I asked tentatively through our bond.

He and Mom both gave me a no.

Dang.

"Autobots," Dad announced, "Roll out,"

The Groundbridge activated, and my friends and family walked through it. I watched it before doing something I probably would regret later on.

I pulled a Miko, and followed my family.

As I stepped out of the 'Bridge, my family was already far along the tunnel. No one would see me…

Maybe it was time for them to see Ultimus.

I felt my Legacy take over, letting me go from Jack Darby to Ultimus Prime. I stood up straight right as something moved in the woods behind me.

I turned around, right as Starscream staggered out.

Both of us froze, looking at each other.

"Optimus…" he finally whispered, backing up.

I didn't say anything. If I spoke, my voice would give me away. It sounded almost nothing like Dad's.

I took a step towards the 'Con, and he fled.

I felt my servos shift.

A blaster and my sword, Adoritar.

Well, might as well learn to use them…

And I gave chase.

I heard a missile fire and my aunt yell.

I ran faster, my blaster charging, and saw Starscream right next to my aunt, who was hanging upside down from a tree.

"Now if there's one thing I despise nearly as much as eight-leggers," Starscream growled, circling my aunt, "It's _two-wheelers,"_

"Go on," Arcee snarled, "Get it over with."

"As I recollect," Starscream purred, "A similar predicament…_you_ once allowed _me_ to live…"

His taloned sevos gleamed harshly in the light.

"Starscream!" I growled, jumping down from the rocks, "Release her…NOW!"

Both Starscream and my aunt froze, looking at me.

"Optimus Prime…" Screamer said, shaking.

"That's not Optimus…" my aunt whispered.

I aimed my blaster at him. Point blank range…

But…I didn't know how to fire.

Hopefully, Starscream didn't know that and would flee…

He did. Well, run anyway.

After he was gone, I walked up to my aunt and cut her loose.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as she got to her feet…

And pointed her blaster at my spark.

"Who are you?" Arcee demanded.

"I am Ultimus Prime," I said, "Son of Optimus Prime, and I just saved your spark."

She lowered her blaster.

"Y-you're Optimus' _son_?" she asked, _"Elita's_ son?"

"Your nephew," I replied, "It's finally good to see you,"

_"Arcee,"_ Dad's voice rang from the comm, _"What is your status?"_

"Alive…and so is Airachnid…" she replied, "But I found…you'll have to see it to believe it, Optimus,"

I froze. Dad seeing me out of the base…

This was not good.

A few minutes later, I heard the sounds of my family…

And saw my parents, my siblings, and Bulkhead come out of the bushes.

My parents…did _not_ look happy.

I was in _so_ much trouble when I got home.

"Arcee…" Dad said, calmly, "Who…"

"Ultimus," Mom whispered, "What are you doing here?"

I shuffled uncomfortably on my pedes as the 'Bots trained their optics on me.

"I thought…" I started, "I felt you were in trouble…"

"Mom…who is this?" Dusk asked, playing along with my parents.

"Dusk, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Optimus…" Mom said, "Meet Ultimus Prime, mine and Optimus' son."

"Another Prime?" Bulkhead asked.

**"Dusk and I have a brother?"** 'Bee asked.

"We've got to bring him back to base," my aunt said, "We'll have another warrior with us!"

_"Go!"_ Mom said over the bond, _"Get out of here! We can't let them take you with us,"_

_"But why?"_ I asked, _"Mom, I'm _tired_ of hiding, I want them to know."_

_"Jack,"_ Dad replied, _"They are not ready to know yet. Dusk, attempt to take him, Jack, when she gets close enough to grab you, run...we'll get you."_

_"Yes, Dad,"_ my sister replied.

"Dusk," Dad said.

She came towards me.

"It's ok," she said as I watched her warily, "I won't hurt you. My name is Dusk, but I'm also called Skyfyre Prime. I'm your sister, well, adopted sister."

I took a step backwards.

"Nonono," she said, holding up her servos, "Don't do that. You're going to be safe, we'll get you all fixed up…"

She came within grabbing distance and I did as I was told.

I ran.

"Ultimus!" I heard many voices call as I ran farther.

I returned to human form and sat on the other side of a tree, waiting for them to leave.

I heard the Groundbridge fire up and disappear.

"Jack?" Dad's voice asked, "You may come out now,"

I walked out of the trees and faced him in his human form.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "I…I just wanted to help."

"I know," he replied, pulling me into an embrace, "But you are still too young to be put out into the battlefield."

I looked down.

"Arcee said that you pointed a blaster at Starscream," he continued, "You did not even know how to fire it…did you?"

"It sure scared him," I muttered into his shirt.

He laughed.

"That it did, and I think it would be wise for you to have better weapons training…perhaps target practice,"

"But I'm not allowed to…"

"Your mother and I have talked it over," he interrupted, "And…we have decided to let Ultimus onto base."

I stared at him.

"That means…" I started.

"You will be doing what your mother is," he finished, "Dusk will have to teach you how to create a holoform, that way both Jack and Ultimus can be in the same room at the same time,"

I…I was stunned.

No more secrets.

Except for one.

They still wouldn't know that Jack and Ultimus were the same person.

Both Dad and I transformed and stood waiting.

"Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge," Dad said, softly, "I have found him,"

The green, blue and silver vortex burst into being and I looked up at Dad.

"So…does this mean I'm not in trouble?" I asked.

He looked down at me.

"Oh, no," he replied, "You are still in very, _very_ deep trouble young Prime,"

**You guys wouldn't _believe_ how hard this one was to write...since the 'Bots don't come in til the very tail end of it!**

**Aw, poor Jack. He couldn't fire his blaster and he was only trying to help, Prime! At least the team knows about Ultimus...they just don't know that it's Jack. Next up is _Nemesis Prime_...this ought to be good! Any suggestions for that one?**

**Aralt's name does mean "leader". I was looking for one that meant mirror reflection (I went to Google translate, the Irish word for reflection (show) looks pretty...but I couldn't tell you how to pronounce it, sadly. It's Léiriú.)**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	30. Double, Double Toil and Definitely Troub

**Ooooh, long chapter! But it's probably one of my favorite episodes of season 2!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in June's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 29

Double, Double Toil and _Definitely _Trouble.

June POV

Bringing Jack back as Ultimus was probably not the smartest idea we've had.

Mainly because of the fact that he was "new" and also a Prime, causing the children to throw a big fuss over his arrival.

He almost blew his cover by referring to them by name rather than waiting for them to introduce themselves.

He managed to save himself by saying Optimus told him about them.

Miko by far was the most inquisitive and as Dusk would put it…_quelle surprise_…what a surprise.

Especially when she asked him about his weaponry and he replied that he didn't know how to use it…

That's when I had to step in and say that he wasn't experienced enough, that I never had time to teach him how to defend himself by weaponry.

Although, he is very good at hand to hand…

Must be his training with Dusk.

A few days after we had finally gotten him settled in (and taught him how to make a holoform, now _that_ was an interesting experience…) we got a distress signal…

From Fowler.

Again.

The night didn't actually start off that badly.

Miko, Raf and Jack were having a little fun racing little RC cars…

Actually, I should say Miko, Raf and Jack's holoform.

_Jack_ was having a training session with Dusk. _Someone_ had to teach him to shoot straight.

I shook my helm as I watched the three cars zip around the base.

**"Go Raf go!"** 'Bee chirped.

"GO! GO! GO!" my son's holoform howled, electric blue eyes shining bright.

"Metal to the pedal, Miko!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Go Jack go!" my sister yelled.

And then Raf's RC inched ahead.

"NO WAY!" Miko cried, "Raf's squashing us!"

There was a loud beeping noise.

_"PRIME!?"_ Fowler yelled, _"Do you read me?"_

"I'm sorry Agent Fowler," Ratchet said, "Optimus isn't here at the moment,"

_"Then I'll take that as a confirmation that he's presently trying to run me off the road!"_ Fowler growled.

"Optimus would not do that," I said.

"Elita is right, Agent Fowler," Ratchet replied, "That hardly seems likely,"

_"Tell that to my burning treads!" _

"It doesn't make sense," I muttered, "Why would my mate do this?"

Fowler gave a frightened yell.

"RATCHET!" I ordered, "Activate the Groundbridge, _NOW_!"

He gave a quick nod and pulled the lever down.

"Autobots," I growled, "Transform and roll out,"

And we shot through the Groundbridge…

Just in time to see a semi that looked like my mate pushing Fowler off the bridge.

'Bee ran forwards and grabbed Fowler's car by the rear bumper as it began to plunge off the bridge and as the semi drove off.

Bulkhead and Arcee transformed, standing next to me.

"Looks like Optimus," Bulkhead said.

"Primes don't run," I growled, running forwards and transforming.

It had been so long since I had done this!

My alt form is a motorcycle, similar to Arcee's, only it is the rose color that my armor is.

I chased after him, finally coming to a halt in an old gas station.

"Optimus?" I asked.

There was no answer.

I heard the low snarl of an engine and slowly turned around…

Just to get rammed into by a dully colored Peterbilt semi.

And there was night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"Ready," Dusk said.

I heard a faint humming sound.

"Aim,"

I lifted the now charged blaster up at the target.

"FIRE!" Dusk ordered.

The blaster went off, jolting me back, and hit the outer rim of the target.

I sighed and shook my helm.

"There's no _way_ I'm going to be able to hit that target anytime soon," I growled.

"You've just got to practice, little brother," Dusk replied.

"Yeah, yeah I kno…oof!" I cried, doubling over.

"Jack?" Dusk asked, "You ok?"

"You didn't roundhouse me again…did you?" I asked.

She slowly shook her head.

"I didn't touch you,"

Someone had taken a hard hit…but who?

And by what?

"Dusk!" Ratchet yelled through the comm, "Is Ultimus with you?"

"I'm here Ratchet," I replied, "What's wrong?"

"It…its Elita,"

Mom?

Dusk and I both looked at each other…and bolted into the Med Bay, where they were laying Mom on a berth.

"MOM!" I shouted, trying to get to her.

My aunt caught me, holding me back.

"Arcee," I begged, "What happened?"

My aunt bowed her helm.

"I…I don't know."

A soft groan came from Mom's direction, Ratchet pointed a light into her optics.

"Yes, that's it…" he said, gently, "Follow the light…"

"Ooooh…wait…_what_?!" Mom demanded, optics flashing open.

She looked around before giving a sigh of relief.

"Not the best choice of words, Ratchet," she growled.

"MOM!" I shouted fighting my way free from my aunt and about tackling my mom in an embrace, "Are you alright?"

"Ultimus," she said, gently, "I am fine,"

I looked critically at her.

"Except for being blindsided by…" she went silent and I felt sadness from her.

"By who?" I asked.

"Your father," she said, shuddering.

"Didn't I _tell_ you?!" Fowler demanded.

"Don't backtalk my father, Fowler," I growled.

"Ultimus," Dusk warned.

"Besides, it's impossible!" Ratchet cried.

"I agree," I said.

"I am only reporting what I s-saw," Mom whispered.

I looked out of the corner of my vision and I saw Miko and Raf looking at my holoform. "Jack" was being too quiet…

So I voiced my own opinion through him.

"Why would Optimus try to knock off Agent Fowler?" my holoform asked.

It was a useful trick I've learned. Dusk taught me how to do it, seeing as she was the first in the group of 'Bots to do it. That's how she could be in the same room as Skyfyre when we first met (as Dad had grounded her from showing us who she was because she snuck off base without permission).

All I had to do was transfer a bit of consciousness from Ultimus to Jack or vice versa and I could speak as either.

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decepticon again?" Raf asked.

"**_Or_** he's been _faking_ being a _good_ guy all this time," Miko added.

"If Prime, Optimus," Fowler corrected as he looked at both me and Dusk, "_has_ gone off the rails for _any_ reason…we have a _serious_ problem."

"That we do," Dusk said.

"You don't actually _believe_ him, do you?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she replied, "But he, it, whatever, tried to kill Mom…and Fowler."

"This is absurd!" Ratchet growled, not believing what he was hearing, "a quick check for Optimus' signal will reveal that he's nowhere **_near_** the location of tonight's incident!"

He tapped on the computer before looking back up.

"In fact…" he announced, "He's just returning now!"

I could hear the rumble of Dad's engine and he rolled into the base, transforming as he got past the main entrance.

I don't know what came over me…but I instantly stepped in front of Mom defensively.

I didn't want her hurt…

And I would take on my own father if it meant keeping her safe.

There was silence in the base and Dad stopped, confused.

Everyone settled into defensive positions…confusing Dad even more.

"Is…something wrong?" he asked.

"We were just..." Arcee then cut herself off as she and Bulkhead looked at each other, "wondering where you've been."

Dad turned to Mom and me.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

I didn't nod or shake my helm, I just watched him to see what he'd do.

"We…haven't been able to reach you," Bulkhead continued.

"I have been...outside of our communication range," Dad said, warily.

He reached behind him and all heck broke loose.

Everyone aimed their blasters…even me…

I'm ashamed to admit it…

Pointing a blaster at my own father.

"Whoa!" my aunt growled.

"Easy," Bulkhead warned.

I felt my holoform getting pushed back just a bit, right as I stood defensively in front of my injured mother.

Dad looked at us like we were all crazy.

"In a subterranean energon deposit…" he finished, holding up his right servo in a placating gesture while gently holding a glowing energon crystal in the other.

The rest of us looked at each other.

I rerouted my consciousness to my holoform.

"Come on, it's _our_ guy," I said, watching Dad, "Can't you tell?"

I could plainly see the gratitude in his optics.

_"Thank you, Jack,"_ he said.

_"No problem, Dad,"_ I answered, _"I'm sorry to say…I kinda thought the same thing for a moment…"_

_"Understood,"_

Everyone deactivated their weapons, me as well, and my aunt walked up.

"We're…sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't blame them, Prime," Fowler said, "I was attacked earlier tonight…out on the open highway by a big rig. One who bore a striking resemblance to _you_."

Dad cocked his helm slightly.

"The only thing I could think of as being similar in looks," Dusk said, "Is the resemblance of Ultimus and Optimus."

Dad and I did look almost identical. The only exception is that my face was well _mine_ and that would change if we activated out battle-masks. Oh! The fact that our coloring is different is an exception too!

"This doesn't make any sense, I mean what could..." Fowler was cut off by the ringing of his phone, he answered it, "Fowler...what? That's not possible. I can tell you sure as there are 50 stars on my star spangled shorts it isn't him."

Fowler growled as he hung up and walked up to Dad.

"Haulden Military base is under attack…"

"By who?" Dusk asked.

"By Optimus Prime," Fowler said.

"The truck?" I asked through my holoform.

I was getting dizzy from changing views so much…

"The _'Bot_," Fowler clarified.

"I do not understand…but it can wait. We _have_ to prevent any human lives from possible harm, from my obvious imposter," Dad growled, "Agent Fowler, provide Ratchet with the coordinates."

Soon the Groundbridge fired up and all of us, even me, ran through.

And I saw it.

"Three of us?" I asked as the imposter looked at us with its dull yellow optics.

"Soon to be two," Dusk growled, aiming her blaster.

The imposter suddenly _transformed_ and sped off…

Right as military choppers started firing on us.

"Ultimus! Dusk! Get behind me!" Dad ordered, "Autobots! Return to base! We must not inflict human casualty!"

And we all ran back into base.

…..

I had deactivated my holoform and returned to human form upon arrival at base. I sat down on my berth and refused to move.

I heard Dad come in and I looked up to face a pair of royal blue, human eyes that matched my own.

"Do you…ever have nightmares?" I asked him as he sat down next to me.

He looked down.

"Yes,"

"What are they about?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"I…I know what Dusk's are," I said, "She sees…"

"Sideswipe dying, I know," Dad sighed, "She has come to me more often than not. Her dreams scare her…but they are worse when she sees something that has not yet come to pass. Some of these things are on my mind as well,"

I thought back to before I knew I was his son…the dream about Unicron, and of Raf about _dying_…

"Is it…a common Prime thing?" I asked.

"You have had them too?" he asked.

"I saw Raf getting shot with the dark energon," I replied, shuddering, "Oh, Dad, it was so bad…I-I didn't think I'd wake up and then it happened…"

"It is not as bad as losing you, Bumblebee and Dusk," Dad replied, "That day when Dusk died…I thought my spark would shatter once more."

"I thought you were dead?" I asked.

"It did not mean I could not watch the events that transpired after my demise," he whispered, "Watching her being brutally _murdered_…"

He clenched his fists, trembling.

"And watching Bumblebee's own voice box being torn out…" he growled, "And losing your mother, and you, and about seeing you _killed_ on more accounts than one…"

He put his head in his hands.

"I…I do not want to lose any of you," he muttered, "Not again,"

I leaned on his shoulder.

"So what do we do?" I asked, "The government is after you, there's a double of you…and by extent _me_…wreaking havoc on earth, and there seems like there's nothing we can do about it,"

"We will think of something, little one," Dad replied, rubbing my back, "There is always hope."

He stood and his form blurred as he became Optimus once more. I didn't follow suit. I was tired and I didn't want to mess with rerouting everything again.

We both walked into the main hanger and I took my normal place next to Miko and Raf, listening to Fowler fight with his superiors.

"…no General Bryce," He sighed, "Neither Optimus or Ultimus Prime attacked our boys!"

Great, they were including me in there too.

Another pause came as Fowler listened from the other end of his phone.

"Because I was _with _the Primes when I received the alert...!" Fowler growled, "_Yes_ sir, the Autobots _were_ at your base…but _only_ in response to the initial attack...! But sir I-I...yes sir…I understand."

He hung up, scowling at the phone.

"So…what's the damage?" I asked.

"All military personal are under strict orders to destroy any and all 'Bots on sight," Fowler sighed.

"Are you _kidding_?!" I demanded.

"B-but t-they're innocent!" Raf objected.

"Optimus was framed!" Miko cried, "And Ultimus by extent!"

Thank you, Miko.

"General Bryce sure isn't taking any chances," Amber said.

"Yes, but he should listen instead of using force," Sean growled, "Making a bloody fool of himself. Silly Americans,"

Amber, Ben and Dusk glared at him.

"Shutting up," he said, laughing nervously.

"Though unfortunate," Dad replied, "the military order changes nothing…our imposter clearly poses a grave threat to humanity…"

"A thirty foot tall _transforming_ impostor," Fowler corrected.

"They actually did it," Ratchet whispered, "those _butchers_ managed to crack the code!"

"MECH," Dad growled.

"MECH abducted Breakdown," Ratchet sighed, "and by all indications deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut."

"I was there," Bulkhead said, shuddering.

"And we know that more recently they obtained Starscream's T-cog," Dad said.

"Which they evidently installed in a knockoff of you and Ultimus," Arcee added.

"Which in turn scanned an appropriate vehicle form…" Ratchet contributed.

"Fill the tank with energon…" I continued.

"And say hello to Nemesis Prime!" Miko said dramatically.

"So where do we start?" Fowler asked, "MECH's base could be anywhere,"

"Not necessarily," Mom said.

"While MECH may have learned much of our biology…" Dad started.

"They haven't necessarily absorbed our _technology_," Ratchet finished as he went over to a computer screen "Without access to a Groundbridge, Nemesis Prime would rely solely on its vehicle mode for transportation."

"Chances are the MECH base is within driving distance of both incidents," Arcee said.

"What are we waiting for?" Fowler asked, "Let's get out there and mash MECH's little science project!"

Dusk and I looked at each other.

This could be a little fun.

"Agent Fowler," Dad warned, "I do not think it advisable to put yourself in harm's way of MECH's robot again,"

"Well, _I'm_ not sure it's advisable for 'Bots to be running recon with the military out there gunning for you!" Fowler retaliated as he crossed his arms.

_"He's got you there,"_ I pointed out.

_"Are you wanting to come or not?"_ Dad warned.

_"Shutting up,"_ I said wisely…and taking a page from Sean's phrasebook.

"We will maintain vehicular cover till absolutely necessary," Mom said, "Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge, please,"

I snuck off found an isolated hallway…and walked back out as Ultimus.

"Are you ready to hunt down a doppelganger?" Dusk asked me.

I smacked a servo against my other palm.

"Never been more ready in my life," I growled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

"You are not harmed, are you?" Optimus asked as we drove down the desert road.

"Nemesis blindsided me…" I replied, "I'll live…I'm just a little sore,"

He sent a wave of comfort towards me, wrapping me in an embrace that only bonded ones could feel.

"Status report," he said as we broke off the embrace.

_"Nothin' but tumbleweeds,"_ Bulkhead muttered.

_"Just a whole lot of empty," _Arcee replied.

_"Ahh! Ultimus! That's a rabbit! Not a MECH soldier! Don't hit it!"_ Dusk yelled.

_"Sorry, Dusk," _Jack replied, sheepishly.

Optimus and I both bit back laughter.

**_"Um…guys?"_**Bumblebee whirred softly, **_"I think I found something…"_**

"Bumblebee," Optimus replied, "Proceed with utmost caution,"

"Reconnaissance only," I finished, "We will rendezvous at your coordinates,"

Optimus gave a slight grunt of pain as we neared a factory zone.

"Are you alright, Sweetspark?" I asked.

"Bumblebee is injured," he growled pouring on speed.

_"Dad?"_ Jack asked, _"Did you…"_

"Yes, son,"

_"'Bee's hurt?"_ Dusk questioned, panic in her voice.

"We will soon find out," I said as we all pulled into the complex and transformed.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus asked, "Do you read?"

Static.

"Fan out?" my sister asked.

Optimus nodded.

"Elita, go with Arcee," he ordered, "Ultimus…stay with Dusk,"

Jack and I nodded as we went with our partners.

"And beware of anything that might resemble me," my mate growled as he went off in a different direction.

"Just like old times, right sister?" I asked, cocking my blaster.

"Just like old times," she confirmed.

I heard something behind us.

"Arcee," I warned.

She turned around.

And there was…Optimus? Or Nemesis?

I felt no bond, no love from those eerie yellow optics.

"Shoot to kill," I growled.

Arcee and I both raised our blasters and shot at Nemesis.

It in turn raised its own, and shot back. Arcee was caught hard in the shoulder and she was sent flying…unconscious.

"Arcee!" I shouted as Nemesis grabbed my shoulder and lifted me high, "Let go!"

Nemesis cocked it's helm and a voice I thought I had gotten away from spoke from it.

"So they've got another one on their team," _Silas_ said, amused, "You seem very attached to Optimus Prime…"

I growled, struggling, finally slashing my servo's tips across the mech's faceplates, leaving five deep scratches.

"Too bad you're on the wrong side," Silas tutted, slamming me against the silo wall.

And Darkness crept over my vision.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"It got Mom," I said, looking around rapidly.

"I felt it too," Dusk said softly, "Best be careful then, eh?"

"Right," I replied.

"Skyfyre," Dad's deep baritone sounded from behind us.

Both Dusk and I whipped around, aiming our blasters at the shadowy mech behind us.

Dusk spoke in a series of tones that I didn't understand, it sounded like music instead of words.

I finally realized what it was after a few seconds of hearing it.

It was Cybreian.

The mech tilted its helm.

"I'm sorry…what?" it asked.

Dusk shot at it, nicking it in the shoulder.

"You're. Not. Dad," she snarled.

"Very clever Skyfyre," _Silas's_ voice rang, "You've ratted me out…just like Bumblebee and that red femme."

"Mom?" I asked, "What did you do to her you sick twisted…"

"So they _do_ have parents," Silas said, wonderingly, "And judging how similar you look to Optimus…you're his son,"

I growled, aiming my blaster again.

"Take him down," I said.

"With pleasure," Dusk chuckled darkly as we charged forwards.

She managed to slice him on the shoulder where she shot him, I dragged Adoritar over the other shoulder…

And he flipped us both on the ground.

I groaned as I looked up at the sky. Static danced across my vision as I struggled to sit up. A heavy pede slammed down on my midsection, causing me to let go of whatever air was left in me. I curled up, coughing violently.

I heard a yowl of pain as a sharp stab of agony tore into my side, I turned over just to see Silas pulling a sword that looked like Dad's out of the very edge of Dusk's side.

"No!" I cried, struggling to my feet.

"Ultimus…don't!" Dusk moaned.

I didn't listen.

And I hit the sucker as hard as I could, knocking him far away from my sister.

I aimed my blaster at him, aiming for his already wounded shoulder…

And fired.

It hit him right where I aimed.

"I hit him!" I shouted, "I hit him!"

And in return, he shot _me_.

In the shoulder.

With equal accuracy.

"JACK!" I heard a booming voice shout.

Dad.

Silas looked at me and then at Dad.

"Jack…" he muttered, "Jack…Darby?"

I narrowed my optics as I clutched my shoulder.

"I see it now…" Silas murmured, "Your face…your eyes…"

"Don't. Touch him," Dad growled darkly as he came between Silas and I.

"Dad," I started.

"Take care of your sister," he stated bluntly.

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Dad," I said.

"Optimus Prime," Silas said, "We meet again,"

"The deception ends here, Silas," Dad snarled, "You have caused my family too much pain, and I cannot allow that to continue."

"Does it?" Silas laughed.

And he charged at Dad, shooting at him. Dad countered him, for every shot Silas made, Dad made one as well. Then it resorted to fist fighting. Silas hit Dad and sent him crashing into the silo wall. They both locked arms and had a little shoving match.

"Don't touch my son," Dad growled.

"Stay out of my way," Silas retorted.

Then came the swordplay.

I staggered upright, letting my own sword flicker out…and I ran it right through Silas' side.

Nemesis Prime looked at me before backhanding me towards Dusk.

"Ultimus! Stay out of this!" Dad snarled as he kicked the knockoff into a pipeline…causing a fiery explosion.

Which, Silas walked right out of.

"Doesn't that thing ever die?" I asked.

Dusk didn't answer, she painfully laid her helm on the ground.

"My robot chassis possesses all your strength, speed…_and_ firepower!" Silas laughed, shooting at Dad.

Dad dodged the shots, charging at him and tackling the imposter.

Well…almost.

"Add my extensive combat training…" Silas bragged, "And MECH has clearly achieved the perfect meld of man and machine!"

They started fighting again and Dad almost had him…

Until Silas climbed up the drainpipe like the itsy-bitsy spider.

Well, maybe not so itsy-bitsy…and maybe not so spider.

Ugh, curse you Airachnid, you and your sadisticness…

Dad climbed up after him…

And now I can't see.

Dad let out a howl of pain.

A sharp, searing pain jabbed my side and I let out a shriek. Dusk jolted in pain and her keen joined mine. A fourth scream joined us, then a fifth.

If you were there, it could have sounded like nails on a chalkboard, a bird of prey screeching, the ripping of sheet metal, and screeching violins (like the _Psycho_ theme) being mixed all together. A horrific sound of organic nature, cybernetic nature, and music.

The reason?

Dad had been ruthlessly stabbed in the side.

There was a crumbling sound from the rooftop and I saw Dad stand up.

Did we win?

He climbed back down from the roof and towards me and Dusk.

"Are you both alright?" he asked.

"Dusk got stabbed in the side, like you did," I said, "I've got a wounded shoulder, but that's it, I don't know about the others."

"I heard Bumblebee and Elita," he replied, "I do not know about Arcee and Bulkhead."

"We need to get them out of here," I said, pointing, "Those helicopters don't look friendly."

"I agree," Dad nodded, "You will have to take your mother and Arcee, Bumblebee will take Dusk, and I will take Bulkhead,"

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I ran off to find 'Bee and the others.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Back at Base, everyone ended up getting repairs. Poor Jolt and Ratchet were working their rear ends off. Thankfully they got done with most of the injured quickly.

Jack stood in human form next to Miko and Raf.

"So…how weird was it to have someone who looked _exactly_ like Optimus and Ultimus kicking the scrap out of you?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead groaned.

"That's a sight _I _won't soon forget," Arcee muttered.

"The question remains," Optimus replied as Ratchet finished welding the stab wound in the elder Prime's side, "whether MECH will continue to function as we know it…_without_ its leader."

"Well here's a kicker," Fowler's said via video, "We sifted through the wreckage with a fine toothed comb…and couldn't any trace of Silas."

Jack frowned and gripped the railing hard.

Silas couldn't have just gotten up and walked away, not from that fall.

"Hey, where's Ultimus at?" Miko asked, "Shouldn't he be here to kinda celebrate with us?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Jack sighed.

"Probably celebrating in his own way," Raf said, looking at his older friend in interest.

The twelve and a half year old was noticing strange things about his friend…

Like how when in the middle of their video game tournament yesterday…Jack had seemed to blink out for just a second.

Raf dismissed it. Maybe he was just tired…

That's when he saw Jack's eyes flash bright, electric blue at the mention of Ultimus Prime.

**So...does Raf know? Or does he not? I'm so evil :). The title of the chapter goes in honor of the play we're doing in English, _Macbeth_. You, my dear readers, are reading the words of the chosen Lady Macbeth (I hope I do her part justice!)  
**

**I got the idea for Jack being able to speak through his holoform while still being Ultimus from Shade Penn and their Bayverse story _Shadows of the Past_. Two words: Seeker Will! I thought it was really, _really_ cleverly done.**

**So we find out what Elita's alt looks like (red version of Arcee) and that she's not the only one protective of Jack, _and_ we know the nightmares that plague Optimus (they switch every night between Tyger Pax *'Bee*, The Evacuation of Iacon *Elita and Jack*, and Egypt *Dusk*) he watches his family either a) die b) harmed or c) disappear**

**Credit goes to Darth Sky Commander (for Jack nearly blowing his cover by greeting the kids by name)**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	31. Grilling The LiaisonPure Boredom

**Short Chapter, next one will be better...hopefully.  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in June's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 30

Grilling The Liaison=Pure Boredom For Halflings And Young Primes

June POV

The base was quiet the next day, everyone was resting from the previous night. Optimus slipped his arm around me, and I leaned into his embrace. Nothing could ruin this moment…right?

"AH! JACK!" Dusk's voice screeched.

I've been wrong before.

My son sprinted into the main hall with my adopted daughter in hot pursuit…

Sopping wet.

"I'm going to _offline_ you!" she snarled as the two human children raced around our pedes.

"You should've woken up when I told you!" Jack laughed, dodging behind Optimus' leg as Dusk lunged after him.

She gave a low growl as she chased him, shaking water out of her hair.

"You _know_ I hate water!" she yelled jumping at him.

He danced away, laughing as she skidded on the floor.

"Come back here and fight like a mech!" she snapped.

"Bring it on femme!" he laughed.

And she jumped him, tackling him to the ground.

"You know what happens to little Primes when they get captured?" Dusk asked, voice deadly.

Jack's eyes blazed as he shook his head violently.

"They get…_tortured!"_ she cackled.

And she tickled him mercilessly.

Jack howled, thrashing and laughing.

"Stop it!" he laughed, "Stop it!"

"Not a chance little brother!"

I turned to Optimus.

"So much for peace and quiet, huh?" I asked.

He shook his helm.

"Ok! OK! I yield!" Jack wailed, breathlessly.

Dusk smirked and got off him.

"PRIME!" Fowler's voice yelled.

All three Primes present lifted their heads at the yell.

"Special Agent Fowler," Optimus greeted.

"I need you and Ultimus to meet me at these coordinates…" Fowler said, "the government still thinks that the two of you have been offlined,"

Jack's form blurred, leaving Ultimus in his place.

"Offlined?" he asked, standing upright, "But, didn't they see Dad and I together after Nemesis was defeated?"

"I don't know, Ultimus," Fowler replied, "So can you both make it?"

"Can I come too?" Dusk asked.

"After you gave me tickle-torture?" Jack hissed softly.

She smirked.

"We will be there, Agent Fowler," Optimus said as Fowler's video shut off.

He turned to me, "Elita, June, will you open the Groundbridge for us?"

I nodded and pulled down on the controls, letting the Groundbridge flash to life.

"Have fun," I said.

"Don't worry, Mom," Jack said, "It's Dad, me, and Dusk…what could _possibly_ go wrong?"

And they went through as I shook my helm, this could not be good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Dusk and I sat on the ground while Dad leaned against the wall, battlemask engaged.

"Can't you two just go up to the window and say 'hi, how's it going?'" Dusk sighed.

"No," Dad replied, "I think Agent Fowler has more than just the 'demise' of Jack and I,"

"I can't believe you used finger-quotes," I said, shaking my helm.

"Ultimus…" he growled.

I held up my servos before folding them behind my helm.

"You two are going to give me a processor ache," Dad sighed.

"He's been in there for fifteen minutes already!" Dusk sighed, "I'm bored with flicking Jack in the back of the helm,"

"That was you?!" I demanded.

"Who else would it be!" she sighed.

"Can you two not find something to entertain yourselves that does _not_ include annoying one another?"

Dusk and I looked at each other.

"What fun is that?" I asked.

"Hey!" Dusk cried, sitting up, "We've got some military vehicles around here…"

I stood up, grinning.

"Let's go see what we can find!" I said as Dusk and I started off.

"Don't go too far," Dad warned, "We will need to confirm our wellness to General Bryce, Jack,"

"Yes, Dad,"

"Hurry up, Jack!" Dusk said, "You got to see this!"

I came over to where my sister stood.

It was this big monster jeep-like vehicle with what looked like a claw on it.

"Scary-looking," I replied, "Don't think I'd want to meet _that_ on the road."

"I think I remember Ben saying Dad went after one a few years ago…the 'Con didn't make it," Dusk said, "The thing had what Dad described as a scorpion tail,"

I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't like scorpions," I said.

She grinned, "Jack, you are a big, thirty foot, alien robot…and you're afraid of a itsy bitsy bug with a stinger!"

"I'm not afraid of them…" I growled.

"Oh what's that?" Dusk asked pointing at my pede.

I jumped backwards.

She laughed picking up the little…

Field mouse.

I mentally hit myself.

"Jack…" Dusk finally said, "Look…"

I turned to face her again and followed her gaze.

It…it was a _jet_.

I gently touched the cockpit with my finger.

"I wish now more than ever that I could fly," I said softly.

"Maybe you can try again," Dusk suggested, "You've grown since the day you first scanned an alt…"

"I'll…try,"

I looked at the jet and the familiar words flashed over my vision.

**_Vehicular Form Sighted_**

**_Query: Scan _**

**_Confirm/Deny_**

Con…confirm.

I tensed, waiting for the error message to pop up…

My vision flashed green.

**_Scan complete_**

**_Armor repositioning commencing_**

It…it scanned!

I felt the armor repositioning…and wow did it hurt!

I clenched my servos as the repositioning process continued. A sharp pain entered my shoulder-blades, like my armor was splintering a bit.

Dusk came over and gently placed a servo on my shoulder and the pain stopped.

"Aw, scrap that hurt," I grunted struggling up to my pedes.

"Primus, Jack, you're _massive_!" Dusk gasped.

She's right…I _towered_ over her.

I looked over my shoulder…and saw my-my _wings_!

Deep, midnight blue with silver highlights around the 'Bot insignia.

I grinned.

"Let's show Dad!" I laughed, running back.

Dusk shook her helm, grinning, and we ran back to Dad.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" I said, excitedly like a little kid, "Look! Look!"

He turned his helm and looked at me, surprise and pride shining in his optics.

"You…you have an aerial alt form," he finally said.

I nodded, grinning.

"He's got me dwarfed," Dusk muttered, "And he's gotten a little taller than you too!"

I'm…starting to like this.

I took a step forwards…and immediately whacked my helm against a light.

Dusk started laughing hysterically.

I swear! That thing came out of nowhere!

Maybe I should get a different alt…just for now…

Until I'm out of here and into a place where I can move without getting whacked over the helm!

I wandered through the vehicles until I _found_ it.

I grinned before scanning it…

A _tank_.

Indestructible powerhouse, bulldoze over anything, heavy firepower…

This'll be even better!

"Ultimus," Dad warned, "Agent Fowler is getting restless."

I came back over to my sister and Dad waiting until…

"Prime! I need an assist." Fowler's voice rang through dad's comm link.

"MECH agents?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Dad replied.

I engaged my battle mask…just in case.

Dad and I leaned in peering through the window and at the people inside.

There was a camera man…and he about dropped the camera.

I heard Dusk snickering behind us.

"Agent Fowler," Dad started, "Have you uncovered MECH agents?"

"Nope," Fowler said, "They're ok. _General Bryce_ here just needs to confirm the state of you two's health and welfare,"

"We are fine, General Bryce," Dad replied, "How are you?"

General Bryce looked kinda taken aback and I very nearly laughed.

"I…I am well, uh, soldier," the general replied.

There was an awkward silence and I could hear my sister beginning to crack up.

"Bill," General Bryce said, "I believe I have everything I need to make a persuasive case that Optimus…and Ultimus…Prime are indeed alive and well…and firmly on our side."

Fowler saluted him.

"We appreciate your support," he said as Dad and I pulled away from the window.

"Well…he seems…nice," I said.

Dusk shook her helm, "You just met the guy,"

"First impressions are everything!" I retorted.

"Speaking of impressions…" Dusk said, "When we get back…it's flying time for you! See if you can _impress_ me."

I grinned beneath my battle mask, "Can't wait."

**Jack's flier alt is a SU-35, it's one of the fastest jets in the world. How the US government got a hold of one...you don't want to know. And yes, I did give him a tank as an alt Darth Sky Commander, I was trying to find a way to get it into the story...this provided that opportunity.  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	32. Eating Your Words

**Ugh, what is it with me and Short Chapters today!?  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 31

Eating Your Words

Jack POV

"You have thirty minutes to complete the test," Mr. Sinned, my Chemistry teacher, announced.

I gripped my pencil.

This was my first test after Spring Break…it was also the first test after I found out.

"Three…two…one…GO!"

I looked down at the paper.

Stoichiometry…great.

Nothing like Stoich problems to lighten your day.

Can you hear my sarcasm here?

I looked back down and noticed something. The problems…

They were actually easy.

Too easy.

Then again, 'Bot math was waaay more advanced than Earth math, I mean…look at the Groundbridge or the Spacebridge! Plus…I think it kinda helped having a 'Bot's processor too.

I started on the problems, finishing easily. I looked up at the clock to see how much more time I had to check my answers.

Twenty five minutes?

I just did a 50 problem test…in five minutes.

I looked over at Raf, who was still bent over his paper. I finished before he did?! No way!

Raf looked up at the clock, just as I did a few seconds ago, and turned back to his paper. I picked up my pencil and pretended to work all the while daydreaming about the flying lesson Dusk and I were going to have today.

It would be my first flight, and I was excited.

"Mr. Darby," Mr. Sinned said, "Have you finished?"

I stared blankly at him.

"Uh…what?" I asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Raf looked up as Mr. Sinned grilled Jack.

"Are you finished," he repeated, "With your test?"

Jack looked down at his paper and then at his classmates.

Everyone was watching. But Raf was the only one to notice the subtle change in Jack's eye color.

Mr. Sinned glared at the other students.

"This is not the circus!" he snapped, "Get back to your tests!"

Raf didn't look down, he had finished his long ago.

"Well, Mr. Darby?" Mr. Sinned asked.

"Uh…yes?" Jack stuttered, "I-I finished s-sir,"

"Then give me your test," Mr. Sinned said, icily.

Jack gave his test to Mr. Sinned, his hand shaking.

This was the boy who faced down _Megatron_ and _Airachnid_…_and _journeyed to a distant _planet_…

Unknown to Raf just yet…

This was also the son of Optimus Prime…

And he was terrified of a human teacher.

Mr. Sinned stalked back to his desk, leaving a cold wind in his wake. Most of the students thought he was a Dementor in disguise…

He sure did suck the hope (and the heat) out of the classroom!

Jack's long sleeves served their purpose easily.

Raf leaned over to his friend.

"You ok?" he asked, "You look really, _really_ pale."

"Fine," Jack replied in a whisper, "Just…it's been three grading periods…and he _still_ scares the scrap out of me,"

Raf smiled, "How'd you finish that fast? You're normally one of the last ones…"

"Guess I just got this chapter," Jack said turning to face forwards.

"Your homework grades don't really show it,"

"You've been snooping!"

"They were peeking out of your backpack when you ran smack into Sean the other day!"

"Mr. Darby," Mr. Sinned growled, "I want you to see me after class."

"I'm _so_ toast," Jack groaned, "Mom's going to _kill_ me!"

He then added something under his breath, but Raf couldn't catch it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"Mr. Darby," Mr. Sinned growled, "I want you to see me after class."

"I'm _so_ toast," I groaned, "Mom's going to _kill_ me! And then Ratchet will bring me back so that _Dad_ can!"

The bell rang and I walked up to the desk. Raf stopped at the door and I waved him on.

"I'll catch up with you," I said.

And I went straight into the Spark of Unicron.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked, tentatively.

He slapped my paper down on his desk…

A blaringly red 100% adorned the white paper.

"This!" he growled.

"I thought a perfect score was good?" I asked.

"Not when _your_ test average is a B minus at _best_!" he snarled, "I thought sitting you next to Mr. Esquivel was a good idea, I had hoped some of his genius would have rubbed off on you! But you resort to _cheating _off him!"

"I did not cheat," I said, calmly.

"Don't lie to me!"

I felt a warm calm wash over me and I looked at my teacher.

"Is there a reason I would cheat for this test?" I asked, "You may ask Raf and Miko for evidence, but I studied the whole of the Break. I wished to do well on this test and so I studied…like any good student would. I did not cheat,"

The warmth died as I finished and I looked at my teacher as he glared at me.

"I will be setting up a test for you, Darby," he finally ground out, "If you can't solve it, you will report to the principal's office and admit to him that you cheated."

"And if I can?"

"I will eat Ms. Nakadai's next detention slip,"

I felt bad…but I sincerely hoped Miko did something bad for her next detention.

"I accept," I replied.

…..

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Miko, Raf and Ben demanded as soon as we got back to base.

"I agreed to his test," I said.

Dusk closed her eyes.

_"You used your 'Bot smarts…didn't you?"_ she asked through our sibling bond.

_"Accidently,"_

"Jack, what were you thinking?" Ben sighed, "Everyone knows Sinister Sinned is crazy! Pit, even we teachers stay away from him!"

"The Dementor actually let you go!?" Miko asked.

"And as terms for my winning…he's agreed to eat your next detention slip," I pointed out.

Miko froze, thoughtful for a moment.

"You've got to win dude!" she cried, "I want to see him do it!"

….

"Ready to fly?" Dusk asked from the edge of the Base's roof.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I transformed.

"It's just like driving," she said as she collapsed into her F-15 Eagle alt, "tilt your wings to go left or right, thrusters to go forwards, flaps to also help steer and such…it gets natural once you're in the air."

She activated her thrusters and eased forwards.

"Your turn!" she yelled.

I tried. I really did.

But when Dusk got the loud lion's roar of the turbines starting up…

I got the cough of a sick kitten.

Dusk deactivated her jets and started laughing uncontrollably.

"That was the cutest sound I ever heard from a jet!" she chuckled.

"Shut up!" I warned as I tried again.

I got a tiny flame this time.

"HA!" I crowed, "See! Did you _see_ that!?"

"It still sounded like a kitty,"

_"C'mon, c'mon, come _on!" I thought angrily as I tried, and failed to start my jets.

Suddenly, there was a low roar and I shot forwards…off the base roof and into the sky.

And then took a nosedive towards the ground. I tried pulling up, but it wasn't working…!

Something came under me and pushed me upwards, Dusk! Thank you, big sister.

"Watch me," she said through the comm. as she banked right.

I followed and…I was flying! I couldn't believe it! I was actually _flying_!

Dusk soared upwards gracefully before plunging back down towards the earth.

I followed warily but soon enjoyed the rush I got. It was like going downhill on a rollercoaster!

About fifty to a hundred feet from the ground, Dusk transformed into her femme form, landing gracefully on her pedes, knees bent to absorb the shock.

"Try landing before transforming," she shouted up, "I'll teach you how to do the other form of landing later!"

I came closer and closer to the ground…and completely forgot my landing gear.

I skidded painfully on the ground, reverting to mech form as I tumbled helm over pedes to Dusk's pedes.

"Not bad…for a newbie," Dusk said, helping me up, "We'll try again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I whined.

"What did I say about flying," she warned, "Once you get a taste…you want more. But you'll get cocky."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be," she said, "The worst thing to happen to a flyer is to be grounded. I won't do that to you, because I know what that's like…and I didn't like it either."

"I love it," I whispered, looking longingly at the sky, "I want to go back up,"

"Tomorrow," Dusk said.

"Tomorrow," I confirmed.

…

Hehe, tomorrow was also the big test day.

I walked into the class to see this really "complex" problem on the board.

Miko came in behind me, waving a little blue slip in the air.

She'd already gotten a detention…_great_.

"Alright, Mr. Darby," Mr. Sinned purred, "Here's your chalk,"

He handed me the piece.

"And…go,"

I took a step backwards, and the numbers seemed to float into a new form, symbols and words that I understood easier.

I gave a soft smile to myself as I walked up to the board and put down the answer.

Work and all.

"Done," I said.

Mr. Sinned smiled triumphantly as he turned around.

"Aha! Mr. Darby, I'm sorry to inform you that your answer…" he stopped as he actually _saw_ the answer and work I put up, "Is correct…"

"Boyah!" Miko cheered, running up to the front and pressing the slip into the teacher's hand.

He glared at her.

We all stared expectantly at him.

He growled and put the paper in his mouth, chewing, and swallowing. Shuddering violently.

I went back to my seat and listened to the whole class, watching as Mr. Sinned glared daggers at me as the class wore on.

"This isn't over, Darby," he growled as we left for the end of the school day.

"Of course not, sir," I said, "We do have sixty more days together after all,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

"Stasis," Ratchet growled, glaring at the frozen femme, "She deserves worse!"

"Can't blame you there," my son muttered.

"I _intended_ worse…" Arcee sighed, "More times than you know,"

"I am glad you were the better femme, little sister," I purred, giving my sister an embrace.

"You are stronger for the choice you made," my mate replied.

A horn blared through the base, making everyone turn around as Bulkhead raced in.

"Guys! You are _not_ going to believe the day I had!" he cried as he transformed.

He looked at us…and at Airachnid's stasis pod.

"You too huh?" he asked.

**Ok, Mr. Sinned's name is pronounced Sin-ED, like the short form of Edmund or Edward, not "sinned" (as in dear Lord I have _sinned_) Hopefully, _hopefully_ the next one, _Flying Mind_ will be better. Plus, the teacher is based off of someone I know. If you had him/her...you'll know who I'm talking about.**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	33. Fun on the Nemesis

**HAHA! I got a long one! YAY!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 32

Fun on the _Nemesis _

Jack POV

"Are you listening?" Dusk asked, shaking her hand in front of my face, "_Hello_! Earth to Jack!"

She knocked on my head.

"Hello! Anyone home!?"

"Hm?" I asked.

She sighed, "You've got a harder head than Ben! Everyone's in the main hall…Bulkhead's getting debriefed."

"Oh, yeah, right," I said, looking up sheepishly, "Let's go then."

Dad looked down at us both as we came into the main hall.

"Glad to see you both could make it," he said, arching an optic ridge.

"Would've been here _sooner_ if _someone_ hadn't been _daydreaming_," Dusk growled.

I glared at her.

Dad shook his helm before turning back to Bulkhead.

"Please continue," he instructed.

Bulkhead looked up.

"Where was I…?" he asked.

"Insecticons?" Sean offered.

"Ah! Thanks Sean. And when the Insecticons suddenly backed off, I got inspired by my proximity to the Power Core…and did what I do best," Bulkhead grinned, smashing his fists together.

"Way to go Bulk," Amber said, grinning from her position on the railing, "You really showed them!"

"You trashed Megatron's ride like a rockstar in a hotel room!" Miko shouted, brandishing her arms in the rock on position.

"Man what I would've given to see that!" Sean said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and Dusk shook her head.

"We should hit the 'Cons right now when they're vulnerable," Arcee suggested.

"Megatron's warship may be grounded," Ratchet said warningly, "But let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered…especially now that he has added the Insecticon hive to his ranks!"

Ben shuddered.

"I hate bugs," he murmured.

Dusk patted his arm.

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an airstrike!" Fowler said.

"And what, have a whole bunch of innocent lives destroyed?" My sister growled under her breath.

She looked up at Dad, pleadingly.

My dad gave a barely perceptible nod…she must have asked him something.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures, Agent Fowler," he said.

And he, Ratchet, and Dusk went out of the room. Returning…

With the Spark Extractor.

"I can't believe we're going to do this," Dusk grumbled.

"Who says you are coming with me?" Dad asked looking at her sideways as they came back to the main Hanger.

"I can always sabotage the Groundbridge," Dusk hinted, "Or I'll pull a Miko."

"Hey!" Miko shouted, "I heard that!"

"You were meant to," my sister said.

A loud beeping sound emitted from the consol.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "I am detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site…it appears to be Dark Energon."

I froze, looking at Raf. My friend's features were hard, betraying just a little fear. 'Bee tensed and his optics darkened. Everyone looked at one another, but their gazes kept flicking back to the twelve and a half year old genius.

"Ratchet," Dad said, "Activate the Groundbridge,"

The Groundbridge spun to life.

Arcee looked at Dusk, "Are you coming?"

"Duh!" she said as she transformed.

"Still look as flashy as ever," Sean said.

"You know," Dusk warned, "If I flick you right now, it'll knock you clear to the other side of the base."

"Shutting up," he said, laughing nervously.

My dad faced our little party, "Autobots…"

"Ahem?" Dusk said, smirking.

"And Autaris," he sighed as she gave a satisfied smile, "Transform and roll out!"

'Bee, Bulkhead, Mom and Arcee did as he said. Dad and Dusk were about to when Fowler spoke.

"Hold on, Prime," he said, "If you are going to deploy some sort of super weapon in a final showdown with the 'Cons, it's _my_ job as a representative of Planet Earth to bear witness."

"Hmph!" Dusk said, crossing my arms.

"Very well," Dad said as he transformed.

And he and Dusk raced out of the Base, Fowler close behind.

I closed my eyes, wishing that I'd be able to go myself into the field and help my parents.

"Hey," Amber said, "Where's Ultimus?"

Right here.

"Scouting," I muttered, "Optimus set him off to look at a possible energon mine."

More like kept me in the Base so I wouldn't get "hurt".

Apparently we Primes have a tendency to get ourselves injured _a lot_.

"So the Extractor," Raf started, "Does it activate immediately…or does it have a built in timer?"

"It…has a timer of sorts," Ratchet said.

"But it'll activate quickly," Jolt finished, "That's why Bumblebee is placing it…he's the fastest we have on ground."

Oh…maybe Jolt's wrong…

I made a mental note to see how fast I could go…and compare it to 'Bee.

There was a slight hum in the air and I felt my body go numb for a second…like someone had taken all the feeling out of me…and then I went back to normal.

I sat down, just to make sure I didn't fall…when it happened again.

And again.

And that's when Fowler's voice rang over the comm.

"Team's down…" he said, "Requesting Med Evac."

"Jolt," Ratchet ordered.

The blue medic pulled the controls down, activating the Groundbridge.

Fowler came in, supporting my sister.

She was sobbing hysterically.

I ran over to her and took her from Fowler.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Her dark blue eyes gazed mournfully at me.

"Jack…I'm sorry," she breathed before sobbing again, "I…I couldn't save them! I was too slow! It should have been _me_ who grabbed the Extractor! _I _should be the one in their place!"

She buried her head in my shirt and I rubbed her back.

"It's all my fault!" she cried.

"What happe…" I froze as Jolt and Ratchet brought in 'Bee.

Frozen an a position that suggested he had fallen headlong into the dirt.

Next was Arcee, in a similar position. Then Bulkhead…

And Mom.

And finally Dad.

Ben took Dusk from me and I ran outside.

I looked up at the sky…

And cried, long…and hard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Ben held Dusk close as she sobbed. This was too close to Sideswipe's death for her. And too close to Optimus' death as well.

And now she's lost him again.

Ben looked up as the purr of an engine rumbled through the Base. A silver, blue and black Ferrari rolled into Base and Ultimus Prime transformed.

"Ratchet, there was no energon in that mine," he said, rolling his optics, "You sent me on a wild…"

He stopped, optics wide as he saw Optimus and Elita.

"Goose chase…" he whispered, frozen much like his parents.

There was dead silence.

"What. _Happened_," he growled, darkly, "Who did this?"

"Ultimus," Dusk breathed, "I tried to stop them, I…I couldn't…"

The young Prime knelt down to be level with his sister.

"What happened to them, sister?" he asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"They're alive, Ultimus," Ratchet said, "But I've never encountered this form of stasis lock,"

I activated my holoform, right behind the rest of the group. "Jack Darby" stood right behind Miko and Raf.

"The 'Cons are crossing the Atlantic," Fowler stated, "making a beeline for North America."

I went on ahead and rerouted my response through my holoform and pretty much stayed in that view.

"Wait, we can track them?" I asked.

"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" Raf asked.

"None of this makes a lick of sense," Fowler muttered, "They had us in the crosshead but the 'Cons just took off."

"They even bailed on that Spark Extractor thingy," Miko finished.

"Well if the ship isn't cloaked," I started, "maybe the communication relay is open and..."

"Ep, ep are you suggesting that we just _call _Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?" Ratchet scoffed.

The seven of us kids shrugged, then Fowler did, then Jolt, and I had to switch back to Ultimus to shrug as well.

"Fine!" Ratchet growled, walking over to the consol, "Autobot Outpost Omega One to Decepticon warship! Megatron please respond."

All that could be heard was the buzzing sound effects coming from the computer screen.

"Megatron..." Ratchet asked warily.

"Uncle, answer!" I growled.

"Ultimus, calm down," Dusk said softly.

There was a beeping sound…

And the darkest voice, second only to Unicron, I'd ever heard answered us.

**"Megatron has been relieved of his command."**

"Who is this!" Ratchet demanded.

**"Who is _this_?"** the voice asked.

"Have you taken control of the Decepticon Vessel?" Jolt asked.

**"I _am_ the vessel!"** the voice, ship, whatever it was replied.

I looked at my sister, she looked confused.

**"Any Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized,"** the ship finished.

It flashed images on the screen.

Dreadwing, Vehicons, Insecticons, Soundwave…

All frozen.

Just like my family. Like my parents.

"What mission?" I growled.

**"Priority One: Decript Iacon Database and recover Decepticon technology,"**

"For what purpose!" I demanded.

There was a click and then silence.

"It hung up?" Miko asked, "_Rude!"_

"Rude?!" Fowler exclaimed, "There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction!"

An idea hit me. To quote _Despicable Me_ and Mr. Gru: _Liiiiight Buuulb!_

_"What are you plotting…"_ my sister asked warily.

_"You'll see,"_ I replied.

I went back to my holoform's point of view.

"A giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons…" I hinted.

"Point?" Fowler growled.

"This could be our only chance to sneak aboard and download the Iacon Database," I finished.

"So Optimus can decode it!" Raf exclaimed.

"Ingenious," Ratchet whispered, "I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship…"

_"Not _ingenious," I said, looking at him, "You saw what it did to the Decepticons…"

"And probably Megatron too!" Raf finished.

I really don't like my uncle…but thinking about what the ship did to my parents and that it probably did it to my uncle as well…I felt really bad.

"And Team Prime!" Miko finished.

"_But_ that tub had me dead to rights," Fowler added, "and I'm still breathing,"

"The ship must be blind to humans," I pointed out.

Well…that knocks me out of going.

But if I stayed…the 'Bots and the other kids would get suspicious…

I guess I'd just have to be very, _very_ careful.

"Very well Agent Fowler, but at the first sight of trouble I am bridging you right back here," Ratchet said turning to the computer, "now in order to download the database you will need a compatible transfer drive…"

He pulled out what looked suspiciously like a USB drive and handed it to Fowler.

"A…what?" Fowler asked.

"He'll also need tech support," Raf said.

"And back up!" Miko cheered.

"Benny, Am, and I'll stay here," Sean said, "Just in case the 'Bots decide to come out of stasis…we might be able to send you backup!"

"Don't call me Benny," Ben growled.

"Just like Sunny," Dusk chuckled.

I shrugged, "I'll be right back,"

I switched my holoform off as soon as it was out of sight and started back to my room.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet demanded.

"My room," I growled, "There a problem with that? I'd like to have some time to myself…since my _parents_ aren't able to greet me right now!"

And I went off, transforming as soon as I was out of sight.

I came back into the room right as the Groundbridge opened.

"What was this about waiting?" I demanded as I ran up next to my sister.

"You were taking too long," she answered.

…..

We made it onto the _Nemesis_ just alright.

"Fowler to base, we're in," Fowler said into the comm.

_"Good. Their data core should be accessible from any console,"_ Ratchet replied as we made our way through a handful of frozen 'Cons.

"Umm," Raf gulped, pointing, "Here's one,"

And that one just happened to have Knockout at it.

Miko jogged over to him and banged on his leg, waiting for a response.

"Doc Knock is knocked out!" she chuckled.

"Look!" Raf cried, "The Ship's decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates!"

There was a pinging sound.

"Three," Raf corrected, "Let's rip and run!"

And he and Fowler climbed up Knockout like a rock wall.

"I didn't know Fowler could climb that fast, little brother," Dusk whispered to me.

"Me neither," I replied.

"There's the port!" Raf supplied, pointing at said port.

I looked up at the screen to watch the download…when I noticed something.

"_Why_ is the Warship heading towards Manhattan?" I asked.

"Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located?" Raf replied.

"What would a relic of Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?" Fowler asked.

_"The Iacon relics landed on Earth eons ago, Agent Fowler,"_ Ratchet said, _"long before the city was built on top it."_

"Which means if the ship wants this one… it may need to move a few buildings out of the way," I growled.

"Which means we have to find some way to turn the ship…" Dusk said, frowning, "how did it manage a will of its own?"

"Our mission just got complicated," Fowler sighed, as Miko and I climbed up Knockout while Dusk flew up, "How do we deter this ship?"

"I would advise disabling the navigation module," Jolt answered, "call up the main navigation menu."

"There!" Raf cried, pointing.

"Step aside, son," Fowler said, walking over to the panel.

"To quote Han Solo," Dusk said, softly, "I've got a _bad_ feeling about this…"

I nudged her gently.

"Every time you use a movie quote…I'm going to do that," I sighed.

She Gibbs slapped me.

"You're just as bad, baby brother," she muttered, "So _that's_ what I'll do if you quote!"

"Fair enough,"

Dusk turned her gaze on Fowler who had just put his hand on the consol. Arcs of electricity bit into him and he fell to the floor.

"Agent Fowler!" I yelled as the four of us looked down at him.

"Ouch," Dusk hissed, "That's going to leave a mark."

I nudged her.

"_The Santa Claus_," I said, smirking at her indignant glare, "Tim Allen said it."

She opened her mouth to speak when…

**"System Access Detected!"** the ship boomed, **"Interference will not be tolerated!"**

We all looked for the source of the voice. It was Raf who spotted it.

"There!" he said, pointing.

It was like a little orb scanning the room.

Dusk and I tensed.

What if it sensed us?

Her human half might get her unnoticed…

But I was a pure blooded Cybertronian.

Wearing human skin.

I shook slightly and Dusk put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It's not going to see us," she whispered.

**"Reveal yourself!"** the ship growled as the orb spun.

"It doesn't see us!" Miko whispered.

"Or hear us," I replied, letting out a breath.

_"Yet,"_ Ratchet replied, _"__the ship must not be scanning for carbon based life forms, but once it widens its search parameters…"_

"We're toast," Raf gulped.

"Thank you, Rafael," Dusk growled, "I feel so much better now!"

_"I'm 'Bridging you back!"_ Ratchet huffed.

I felt that warm glow fill me up again.

"No," I growled, letting as much Prime-like authority as I could saturate the word.

I sounded like _Dad_.

"There are millions of lives at stake in New York and we four are currently the only ones who can do anything about it," I continued.

_"You're out of your element, Jack!"_ Ratchet snapped.

Oh if you only knew, Ratchet.

I jumped down from the consol, landing lightly on my feet, and checked Fowler's pulse, ignoring Ratchet for the most part until…

_"Megatron used Dark Energon to repair it,"_

"Well, if the Ship's hooked on the purple goo…" Dusk started.

"Then we can dump it…right?" I asked.

_"Hmmm, you'll need to reverse the warship's energon infuser."_ Ratchet said.

_"Follow the main overhead condiments; they'll lead you to the power core," _Jolt added.

"Let's roll out!" Dusk said, following the conduits.

And we all ran down the halls until we made it to a huge room…

And Megatron, my uncle, stood in front of the power core.

"Megatron had the same idea," I whispered.

And the words he once spoke to me came back.

_"I guess that is another thing you have in common with your creators, both of them...and perhaps myself as well,"_

I shook my head. I am _not_ like him.

"Then we're on the right track!" Raf said, jolting me out of my thoughts.

_"The energon ejection valve can only be operated manually,"_ Ratchet said, trying to be helpful.

"MANUALLY!?" the four of us yelled.

I looked up at my uncle. The ship could widen its parameters any second now…

"Give me a boost," I stated firmly.

Miko and Dusk hefted me upwards and I grabbed onto my uncle's armor. It was so flared that it made really good footholds and handholds for climbing. I finally heaved myself onto his shoulder and looked at his angered and shocked face. I turned away and leaped onto the console.

I put all of my strength into trying to budge my uncle's servo…

Even though I still have incredible strength from being a Prime…

I needed to be a lot bigger to budge the sucker.

**"I am infested with alien life-forms!" **the ship snarled.

"Uh oh," Miko yelped, "We just got made!"

A claw detached itself from the ceiling.

"RUN!" Dusk cried, shoving Miko and Raf towards the energon boxes, she turned towards me, "Keep working on that lever!"

The claw chased them around the boxes, finally cornering them.

**"ALL PARASITES WILL BE ERADICATED!"** the ship boomed.

I took a flying leap down off the console, landing gracefully on the floor forty feet below.

"HEY!" I shouted, "Over here!"

The ship scanned me, and I held my arms out.

Bring it on.

"JACK!" Raf yelled, "NO!"

"Run for it!" Miko screeched.

"You idiot! RUN!" my sister wailed.

The ship finished its scan and alarms went off.

**"PRIME DETECTED! ALL PRIMES SHALL BE TERMINATED!"**

The claw lunged at me and I dodged, flipping over to the side of the consol.

"Too slow!" I taunted.

The Ship didn't take that very well. The clawlunged at me again, and it gashed me in the side, making me hiss in pain. Pale blue drops of energon hit the floor of the _Nemesis_.

This was not good. Not good at all.

I clamped my hand to my side and looked behind me at my uncle's still, frozen frame.

_"Is that the best you can do?"_ I growled softly in Cybertronian, _"Come at me!"_

The claw shot forwards and I leaped aside, hitting the floor on my injured side, as the claw rammed into my uncle.

Megatron's frame teetered for a moment, before beginning to crash down. I used my mother's talent for speed, and sped forwards until I was for sure out of my uncle's shadow.

There was a slowing beeping sound and the dark energon began to wash out of the system.

"Jack," Dusk said softly, looking at my side.

_"Can you take care of it when we get back to base?"_ I asked over out bond, wincing as it stung.

_"I'll say you just got some on your shirt,"_ she replied, _"That ought to keep them from asking questions."_

I nodded my thanks.

**"Critical power drained…"** the ship slurred and it once again launched itself at me, I shielded my face, too weak to fight, **"I-I am in command…"**

It retracted and desperately tried to pull the lever again and failing.

**"Prepare to be…neutralized…"**

And it powered down.

My uncle groaned, putting a servo to his helm.

"Run!" I whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

"Amber, what are you doing?" Sean asked as the young woman brought down a bunch of paint.

"What do you think?" she asked, grinning evilly, "They're asleep…"

Suddenly, Optimus moved, battlemask retracting and he fell unsteadily back to his pedes as he put a servo to his helm. Elita stumbled, grabbing onto her mate to keep from falling. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee unfroze, shaking their helms and trying to get back on balance.

Ratchet gave a sigh.

"Thank the All Spark," he breathed.

_"Ratchet!"_ Jack's voice shouted over the comm. "FIRE UP THE GROUNDBRIDGE! NOW!"

….

Megatron sat up, looking blearily around him.

He got back up to his pedes, wondering how in the Universe he ended up on the floor? He remembered trying to stop the _Nemesis_' rebellion and was immediately put into stasis lock…

But what caused him to wake up?

He took a step forwards…and his pede slipped in something.

The Warlord looked down…

Just to see the tiny blue droplets of energon on the floor.

But whose were they?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

We all ran, panting into the room we arrived in.

Fowler and Knockout were still uh knocked out.

Well, Fowler groggily got to his feet as we came close.

"On your feet soldier!" Miko grunted, picking Fowler up.

"Let me hel…" Dusk groaned as she lifted the heavier man upon her shoulder, "Ugh! He needs to lay off the doughnuts!"

"An…beavers an' ducks an' walnuts an' grandma!" Fowler babbled as he collapsed to the floor.

Dusk really had to fight the laugh that was threatening to come.

There was another beep.

A _fourth _set of coordinates appeared on screen.

"That's all that's been downloaded?" I asked, incredulously.

"The Iacon Database must be _huge_!" Raf exclaimed as the Groundbridge burst to life.

"S-weet!" Miko cheered as she and Raf picked up Fowler, "C'mon, here's our ride!"

I turned towards Knockout.

"Jack?" I heard Raf say behind me.

"Get Fowler out of here," I ordered.

"I'm staying," Dusk said as the others went through the Groundbridge.

"Help them!" I pleaded as I went from Jack to Ultimus, "Dusk, I can do this!"

"Fine," she growled, "But if you're not back in _two_ minutes…"

"I know, I know…" I replied as she went through the Groundbridge.

"Some is better than nothing," I sighed.

I tried yanking out the USB, but it was caught on something small.

Great, the one time I can use my full strength…and something small catches it.

"I'm not leaving without that 'drive!" I growled.

I transformed back and walked carefully on the console to the USB.

Aha, there it was…a little flap I neglected to notice earlier…

I heard the creak of metal behind me and I turned, just to face Knockout.

I tripped backwards right as Knockout pointed this drill tool at me.

"Say 'ahhhh'," he purred, edging the tool towards me.

"I'm here to offer a _second_ opinion!" A familiar voice growled.

"And a third!" another snapped.

Two blurs, one read and white, the other electric blue, snaked out and crashed into Knockout's paintjob.

Jolt gently picked me up and chuckled while Ratchet grabbed the USB.

"It's been _years_ since I've been able to do that!" he laughed as we walked through the Groundbridge.

"JACK!" Mom's holoform yelled as Jolt set me down.

She embraced me hard, I tried not to wince as my wound throbbed painfully.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" she snapped, "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mom," I replied.

Ratchet plugged in the USB and pulled up the information.

"The download of the Iacon Database may have been incomplete," Ratchet said, "but we now possess four sets of co-ordinates decoded by the ship."

"Then we must act quickly, for Megatron possess the same four sets," Dad said, "And he will not hesitate to obtain potential doomsday devices which lie at the sight of each."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Authoress POV

Raf wandered the halls of the Base looking for Ultimus. No one had seen him since the kids had left for the _Nemesis_, and he hadn't come out of his room.

"OW!" A familiar male voice howled, "Watch were you stick that!"

"Well _excuse_ me!" a female voice snapped, "_I_ wasn't the one who let the ship gash me!"

"It wasn't my fault Dusk!"

"Sure it wasn't," Dusk snorted.

There was silence for a second and then…

"THAT HURT!" the male voice screeched.

"Well if you sit still, maybe it wouldn't!"

There was a dark laugh.

"See what you've done, Jack?" Dusk asked, "You're turning me into the Hatchet,"

"At least you don't throw wrenches," Jack's voice replied.

"No…I throw books," Dusk snickered.

"Yeah, I've _noticed_," Jack answered dryly, "Ow!"

"You squeal like Screamer."

"I do not!"

"And you call yourself a Prime," Dusk scoffed.

Raf froze.

Wh-what did she just call him?

He knocked on the door.

"Jack? Dusk?" Raf asked, turning the knob, "Are you ok?"

"Don't come in!" Jack yelped, "It's a…"

But it was too late, Raf had already opened the door.

"Mess," Jack muttered, looking away.

And a mess it was!

Jack sat on the desk, his shirt lying next to him as Dusk was bandaging a wound of some sort, revealing the scars on Jack's left arm…

And the deep gash on his side.

But it wasn't the onyx haired teen's scars that startled Raf…

It was the glowing, blue liquid that spattered the floor.

Energon.

And it was bleeding from Jack's side.

"J-Jack…?" Raf barely squeaked.

"I'm so sorry, Raf," Jack sighed, "I was hoping that this wasn't the way you'd find out,"

"W-what?"

Jack hopped off the desk, wincing as the wound sent another pain through him, and walked over to Raf.

He put his hand on Raf's shoulder.

"Raf," Jack said, "You were sent to look for Ultimus right?"

The twelve and a half year old nodded.

"You found him then," Jack said, smiling sadly.

Raf looked skeptically at him.

_"Raf,"_ Jack sighed, _"…_I _am Ultimus Prime,"_

In perfect Cybertronian.

**Raf knows! What'd you guys think? Should I have 'Bee walk in on them talking about it in the next one? Until then!**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	34. Big Trouble in the Big Apple

**I am so sorry it took so long! I got season 5 of _Merlin_ the other day (I'm addicted to it) and I confess I watched it instead of writing. Then Wednesday I didn't get to my laptop until 10 and I fell asleep at the keys. Yesterday...I guess FanFic had a little down time, 'cause I couldn't get on (but it was typed and ready to go!) So here you faithful readers are: _Tunnel Vision_  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in _MY_ POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 33

Big Trouble in the Big Apple

Authoress POV

As soon as those words left Jack's mouth, Raf nearly fell over.

"Raf?" Jack, Ultimus, asked, "Are you ok?"

The twelve and a half year old didn't move or speak, he just stood there.

The onyx haired teenager gently put a hand on Raf's shoulder, the younger boy flinched slightly.

"It's still me," Jack said, soothingly, "I'm still me,"

"H-how is this possible?" Raf stuttered.

"You know, I'm still not sure of it myself," Jack muttered, looking up as his eyes flickered electric blue again, "Its…just something I was born being able to do,"

"So you're really his son?" Raf asked.

Jack nodded.

"And Elita is my mom," he replied, "And before you say anything…I'm not adopted. June Darby is my mom, she's Elita."

"This has to be a holoform…" Raf said, backing up.

"Raf," Dusk said, "He's telling the truth."

"B-but…!"

"Why would I lie to you, Raf?" Jack asked, "You're my best friend,"

The young boy looked at him warily.

"I'll prove it," Jack said, "Ask me a question only Jack Darby would know,"

Raf thought for a moment before finally asking…

"What did Jack tell me the first time we were on the _Nemesis_?"

Jack gave a smile as he remembered.

"I said: 'Our 'Bots will come back for us,'" he replied, "Miko was on your right, Ben on your left, and I was right beside Ben."

Raf blinked rapidly behind his red glasses. It _was _Jack!

"I-I believe you now," he finally said, "But…shouldn't the others know about this too?"

"NO!" Jack and Dusk cried together.

"Raf, the only ones who know about my true identity are Mom, Dad, Dusk and you," Jack explained, "Mom has us under strict order not to tell anyone…not even 'Bee."

"Not 'Bee?" Raf asked, "But…"

"We can't have anyone else know that Jack is Ultimus Prime," Dusk said, softly, "At least not yet."

**"Raf?"** Bumblebee's voice called from the hallway…and it was getting closer, **"Are you ok? Did you find Ultimus yet?"**

"It's 'Bee…" Raf said, "He wants to know…"

"If you're ok," Jack replied, looking at Raf's shocked face, "You expect me not to be able to understand my own family?"

Dusk looked around at the energon splattered desk and grimaced.

"Raf, go out and meet him," she ordered, "Don't let him in until we can get the energon all cleaned…"

Bumblebee walked into the room, surveying the three…

And the energon.

"Up," Dusk frowned.

**"Dusk…is this yours?!"** Bumblebee demanded, **"Are you ok? What happened? Do I need to get Ratchet!?"**

"She's fine, 'Bee," Jack said, "You don't need to get Rat…"

And he smacked his hand to his face as Bumblebee's optics went wide.

**"J-Jack…"** he whirred, **"Y-you…"**

"Way to go, little brother," Dusk sighed shaking her head, "Might as well tell him,"

Jack sighed.

"I think it might be better to show him," he finally replied, "And Raf,"

His form blurred and Ultimus stood in Jack's place.

Bumblebee didn't move, you could almost see his logic circuits trying to comprehend what was going on.

**"J-Jack…you're…Ultimus?"** he finally asked.

The young Prime nodded once.

_"I am,"_ he answered back, _"And that makes us brothers…just as Dusk is my sister as well."_

Bumblebee put a servo to his helm.

**"Ah, Primus my processor,"** he moaned, **"It hurts. So…I take it if _you're_ Ultimus…then that means…"**

"'Lita is June," Dusk finished nodding, "You know, Jack…he's taking it a lot better than I did,"

"Or me," Jack replied, "Or Dad…I ran off, Dad glitched, _you_ about killed me…"

**"When did this happen?"** Bumblebee asked, **"When did you find out?"**

"Mom told me who she was…who _I_ was...a few days after I came back to Earth from Cybertron," Jack said, "I ran when she told me…I-I was afraid and angry and I didn't…couldn't…believe it. I had always thought of Optimus as a father figure…turns out he _is_ my father,"

**"And who all knows?"**

"Everyone in this room…plus my parents,"

"And you can't tell anyone," Dusk added, "June, Elita, would have our sparks…"

**"I've seen her mad…"** Bumblebee replied, shuddering, **"In my opinion…she's worse than you,"**

"Even with her 'Berserker' gear?" Raf asked, incredulously.

**"Even then,"**

"So are we all in agreement?" Jack asked as he reverted to human form, "This stays between us?"

**"Definitely,"** Bumblebee chirped.

"Uh huh," Raf replied, nodding.

"Alright, my victim…I mean _patient_," Dusk chuckled, "Back on the desk, I need to finish those bandages,"

"Save me!" Jack groaned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"You did a good job," I said, twisting slightly.

"You're going to break open your wound again," Dusk warned, "And this time, I'm _not_ fixing it!"

"Whatever you say, big sis," I sighed as we walked into the main hall where Dad was giving orders.

"If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon Relics _before_ the Decepticons do…we must divide our resources," Dad finished.

"But, Optimus!" Ratchet protested, "When it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage,"

"Under the circumstances," Dad countered, "Swiftness of action is paramount. This is one race…we absolutely cannot afford to lose,"

Ratchet turned back to his computers as he monitored the _Nemesis_.

"Here's a twist," he stated, "The Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan!"

"They just…up and left?" my aunt asked.

"It is more likely that Megatron has already set course for the second set of coordinates," Dad replied.

"Having dispatched a unit to this relic's underground location," Mom finished.

"_Without_ busting up a city block to get to it?" Arcee asked.

"Doesn't sound like something they'd do…" Sean said.

"How'd they get by unseen?" Amber asked.

And then it hit me.

"They used subway tunnels," I explained, "New York has a whole network of 'em running underneath the city,"

Dad looked at me.

"Since the human population is no longer seems to be threatened," he said, "Maintaining our disguise will be necessary."

He then turned to my aunt and my siblings.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Dusk…you three are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area,"

In other words…we are going on a Relic hunt.

Or rather…Mom, Dad, Dusk, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead and 'Bee were.

Not me.

I looked up at Dad.

"Optimus?" I asked, I hated referring to him like that…I really did, "New York has more than eight _million_ people,"

Mom frowned.

"And the odds of being spotted by at least one of them are…pretty high," I hinted, "Even if they _are_ heading underground,"

"Where are you going with this…?" Arcee asked, suspiciously.

"You're going to need a faceman," I said.

Dad glared at me. I looked away.

"Someone who can speak on their behalf!" I quickly added.

He still didn't look happy.

Neither did Mom.

"A…_human_…who could run interference if their cover gets blown," I finished.

Ha! Well…that part wasn't true.

Raf looked at me sideways and I turned my gaze downwards.

"Well, _I've_ actually _been_ in subway stations," Miko interrupted.

Thank you for saving me, Miko.

"I grew up in a major metropolis," she added, "Unlike mister 'I've never been outside of Jasper, Nevada'!"

I do _not_ sound like that! Ok, _maybe_ that was true…the whole me not leaving Jasper, not the voice! But there was one thing she was forgetting…

"I _have_ been to Cybertron," I said, smugly.

"Cybertron doesn't have subways!" Miko snapped before turning to look at the 'Bots, "Does it?"

"Agent Fowler's field experience makes him our best candidate," Dad replied, turning towards Fowler, who was still on a hospital bed.

_"You really don't want me to go…do you?"_ I growled.

He didn't answer.

But Fowler on the other hand…

"Bananafish!" he babbled before falling back unconscious.

We seven kids barely held our laughter.

"If…he weren't still recovering from his encounter with the Decepticon warship,"

"Which _we_ survived," Miko interrupted, "_Without _incident…"

I grinned facing my parents.

_"You can't get around that one…"_ I prompted.

Mom turned towards Dad. A moment of silence went between them, but you could tell they were having a fiery conversation.

Dad let a sigh hiss from his vents as he turned back towards us.

_"I am going to regret this…"_ he growled.

"Very well," he finally said, "Miko and…Jack will accompany Arcee, Bumblebee, and Dusk."

"Yes!" Miko cheered.

I looked up at my dad.

_"I won't let you down,"_ I said, _"I promise I'll be careful,"_

He looked at Ratchet.

"Initiate transport and triangulate co-ordinates of the other three relics," he ordered.

Ratchet gave a firm nod and walked to the Groundbridge.

"That was some trick, Miko," Bulkhead nodded, approvingly.

"You mean swiping Intel from right under Megatron's nose?" Miko laughed, "Just doing my part for Team Prime!"

Mom knelt down next to me and Dusk.

"Stay safe, both of you, please," she whispered.

"We will," I replied.

"Dusk, look after your brother," Mom added.

"I'll keep him out of as much trouble as possible," my sister promised, "If anything happens to him, feel free to take it out on me,"

"You really _do_ care," I teased.

She Gibbs slapped me.

"Ow!" I protested, "I didn't…"

"That one's been in so many movies I've lost count," she snickered.

"Are you two ready?" My aunt asked from in front of the Groundbridge.

Dusk immediately transformed to her femme form and then collapsed into her alt.

"As we'll ever be," I replied, getting on Arcee.

'Bee honked his horn.

"Oh!" Miko cried, "Gotta go, Bulk! I'll tell ya all about it when we get back. Wait up!"

And she got into 'Bee's alt.

"You weren't going to leave me…where you?" she asked.

"Maybe," Dusk chuckled at Miko's dark expression.

"You'll wake up one morning with your alt keyed or you'll be pink, Dusk," Miko growled.

"And you remember my revenge tactics…don't you Miko," Dusk shot back, causing the amber eyed girl to fall into nervous silence as she sunk down into the driver's seat and rolled up the window.

I looked back at my parents one last time.

And waved.

_"I'll be back soon!"_ I promised.

"Alright," my aunt said, "Metal to the Pedal!"

And we all took off into the 'Bridge and out into New York.

I looked up at the massive skyscrapers all around me.

"Whoa…" I breathed, taking it all in.

'Bee and Miko pulled up beside my aunt and I, with my sister in tow.

"Of course, it's no _Cybertron_," Miko grinned, smugly.

I glared at her as she and 'Bee pulled ahead.

Of course it wasn't…

She just _had _to rub it in…didn't she?

"Alright, _Face_," Arcee said, "How do we get underground?"

"Well…" I started, thinking, "You can't just jump the turnstiles and hope no one notices."

_Beep, beep!_

I turned to face my siblings.

Miko leaned out of 'Bee's window, waving and Arcee and I drove over.

"Check it out!" Miko said, pointing, "Construction, a fact of life in the big city."

"Perfect," Dusk said, "Now…to find a way into there without anyone seeing,"

I looked around, the crew had to get their equipment down there somehow…and then I saw it.

"Look!" I shouted, "A ramp!"

…..

The five of us walked down the subway tunnel, looking around for any sign of the relic. I started noticing my brother walking closer and closer to the…

"Bumblebee don't move!" I shouted.

**"What? What is it?"** he asked, right as his pede came to a freeze right above…

"The third rail," I explained, as sparks hissed and snapped above the rail, "It carries electricity to power the subway train,"

It looked like it'd fry his, mine, Arcee's _and_ Dusk's circuits in less than a minute.

"One touch and ZAP!" Miko continued, "You're fried."

**"Oh! Uh, thanks, won't touch that!"** 'Bee chirped, awkwardly trying to avoid touching the rail, **"How did you know that…Jack?" **

Miko smirked, looking at me haughtily.

"He must have learned about that on TV or something," she teased.

"Haha, very funny Miko," I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment.

I caught a flash of Mom and Dad standing back to back, weapons engaged, firing at…it looked like Dreadwing but I couldn't be sure.

I opened my eyes again and looked up at my aunt.

"We getting any closer?" I asked.

"Triangulating the coordinates is one thing…" My aunt started.

"But figuring out how to reach them through this maze is another," Dusk finished, "Right 'Cee?"

My aunt nodded.

A high pitched whining met my ears and our little company halted.

"That sounded like…" Dusk started, running towards an opening in the tunnel.

"Drilling," Arcee finished looking down the secondary tunnel.

"It's coming from this way!" Miko cried, jumping up onto the tunnel's edge and running forwards.

"Miko!" I started, before sighing and pulling myself up after her.

I reached her right as she jumped out of the connection tunnel and into another main tunnel. I jumped down and stood beside her.

I glared at her, "Miko…what where you…"

_"Hold it right there!"_ a voice on a bullhorn snapped as floodlights blinded us.

My eyes burned unmercifully and I held back a cry of pain. Yeah, Mom wasn't lying when she said optics are extremely sensitive.

"Scrap!" Miko and I hissed, shielding our eyes.

_"What are you kids doing down here?"_ the man demanded.

"We're…on a field trip! With our school!" Miko said, thinking fast, "But we get lost,"

_"Oh _really?" the man asked, skeptically.

"I _told_ him we should stay with our group…" Miko sighed, "But _Lenard_ here insisted we search for _fossils!"_

Seriously? _I_ get the dorky name and hobby? Since when is this all _my_ fault!?

"My bad," I growled, playing along, but still silently cursing her.

"I wanna go home," Miko pouted, with an innocent look on her face, "Can you help us Mister…?"

_"Vogel_," the man said, then he put the bullhorn down, "But you can call me Vogel."

Miko looked back at me and I shrugged.

"So," Vogel started, "Ever ride a sweeper train?"

"Nope," Miko answered, "But there's a first time for everything, right _Lenard?_"

"I'm going to get you for that," I hissed in her ear.

She just smiled and got up on the train. I turned around to face three pairs of glowing blue optics.

"Face," I explained, smugly before going towards the train.

_"Be careful, little brother,"_ both Dusk and 'Bee warned.

I put a foot on the step and had just grabbed the hand rail when my wound twinged sharply.

I fell to the ground with a yelp, hitting the one of the rails. There was a low, sonorous clang as my back connected with the rail.

I winced as I sat up, rubbing my already sore back.

Vogel helped me up.

"Watch your step," he stated softly, "The stairs can get slick at times,"

"Thanks," I said as I made it into the train.

"Well, that was graceful," Miko snickered.

I rolled my eyes as we went down the tracks. Vogel pointed out the different sections of tunnel…and their history.

"And this section was added in the 30's as part of a public works project," he said.

I really wasn't paying attention, I will admit.

Miko yawned.

"Fascinating," she sighed.

"But these old tunnels…have a _dark_ side to them," Vogel started.

Miko perked up.

"Strange creatures have been said to lurk down here…" he continued, "Giant snakes, albino alligators…even _Mole-men_,"

"What, no C.H. ?" I whispered, causing Miko to laugh.

I turned to Vogel.

"Oh, but those are just people who live down here because they have nowhere else to go…right?" I asked.

"That's what the media _wants_ you to think," Vogel corrected, "But _I_ say…they're from outer space."

My spark twinged in fear.

I looked to Miko…only to find out she wasn't there! I turned around and finally saw her at the back of the train. I looked at Vogel.

"I'm telling you," he prattled on, not paying any attention as I snuck away, "Area 51 has _nothing_ on this place! The aliens are all down here! Building up their army, plotting to use us humans as slave labor…"

I reached the door and yanked on the handle. It was stuck.

I yanked harder, using some of my real strength. The door slid open and Miko and I jumped out.

"Aliens huh? Hahaha!" Miko smirked, "If he only knew!"

I shrugged.

"I can't believe you actually watched that movie!" she snickered.

"What movie?" I asked.

"C.H.U.D!" she grinned.

"It's called _Castle_," I replied, "Mom would murder me if I watched that movie…she doesn't like me watching horror really."

Not when real life is much worse.

We stopped at a crossroads and listened.

Nothing but dripping water and wind.

"Uh…" I started.

"This way!" Miko interrupted, charging down one of the tunnels.

"How do you know!?" I demanded, chasing after her.

I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Miko," I said, firmly, "Let's think this through!"

She pushed my hand off her shoulder.

"Why?" she demanded, "Because you think I don't know what I'm doing?!"

"Miko…" I started.

"'I'm _Jack_. Optimus picked _me_ to go to Cybertron so _I_ must know _EVERYTHING!_'"she mocked, imitating me.

I do _not_ sound like that!

"Ok, Miko, seriously?" I growled, "If _that's_ what's bugging you…why didn't you say something before?"

She huffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

"I've been holding it in," she remarked.

"Since when do you hold anything in?" I asked, sighing, "Look, its not like you don't contribute. Just yesterday you took down a psychotic Decepticon _Warship_! This isn't a competition! I…"

"Lost huh?" Vogel's irritated voice growled as the sweeper train's beams blinded me yet again, "You two are going to have to explain yourselves to the New York Transit Authority."

"I think we should tell him the truth," Miko whispered.

The truth?

Like how we're here to stop Decepticons from unearthing an ancient relic? Or that we're not alone in the universe? Or how 'bout the secret I've been keeping?

What Miko'd do if she _ever_ found out about me…I don't think I want to know.

"R-Right," I stuttered, "The truth is…we lost our dog."

"You're wasting your breath," Vogel scoffed.

"The _real_ truth!" Miko sighed.

Which one?

She stepped up.

"We're trying to prevent aliens from digging up a powerful, ancient relic so they can't use it to destroy our planet!" she explained.

"I _swore _I heard something weird and high pitched earlier today!" Vogel said, "Something that wasn't the crew drilling over on track five!"

Wait…he won't believe that we lost our dog…but he'll believe the story about the 'Cons?!

Seriously?!

"We need to go in that direction," Miko continued, pointing at the way we were heading, "Can you get us there?"

"Come on aboard," Vogel replied.

….

We went down the tracks at breakneck speed. And I watched as Knockout came into view…standing over the unconscious forms of my family.

"Mole-men!" Vogel yelped, "_Metal_ ones!"

"Actually…Decepticons," Miko said.

"And they have Arcee, Bumblebee and Dusk," I whispered.

"Vogel," Miko demanded, "This thing have another gear?"

He looked at us with a huge grin on his face.

"Absofreakinlutely," he smirked, hitting the different levers and buttons, making us shoot forwards even faster.

And we rammed right into Knockout.

"Yes!" I chuckled as Knockout was scraped along the walls, then added so that Miko could hear, or understand, me, _"That was for my brother,"_

He fell off…but we weren't really allowed a long victory.

An explosion rocked the rear of the car and another!

Vogel pulled on the brakes.

"Not good!" he cried, "Brake line must have been torched!"

"We can't stop!?" I demanded.

"No big deal," Miko replied, "These tracks go 'round for _miles_. Right Vogel?"

"Not this one!" he said, worriedly.

An alarm beeped on the consol.

We were approaching a dead end!

"This track dead ends!?" I cried, "As in 'crash and burn'?"

"I'm really starting to hate trains!" Miko wailed.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the roof of the train, jolting us all forwards.

"W-what was that?" Vogel asked.

Miko and I ran towards the back of the train…

And saw Arcee gingerly lower herself within viewing range.

"WELCOME TO EARTH!" Vogel shouted.

I turned around to see him wielding an axe and coming towards my aunt.

"Vogel, no!" I growled.

"She's one of the good guys!" Miko yelled.

Vogel lowered his axe and stared at my aunt.

"Arcee," I said, turning towards her, "The brakes are shot!"

"Is there any kind of emergency override?" she asked.

"N-no ma'am," Vogel replied, "But there _is_ a switch-track control up ahead if you can just adjust the pull rod!"

Arcee cocked her helm, looking behind her and then back at us. I could sense her confusion.

"You'll know it when you see it!" Vogel explained, "It'll reroute us to another line!"

My aunt nodded and flipped backwards, transforming as she did so.

"Did she just turn into…a _motorcycle_?" Vogel asked, awed.

A very familiar screech met my ears. I mentally groaned as I turned around.

I had really hoped I'd never see one of those again.

"Uh oh," Miko squeaked.

"And that would be…?" Vogel asked.

"Trouble," I muttered, clenching my fists, "Go to the front."

"But…" Miko protested.

"Now!" I growled.

Miko nodded and she and Vogel went towards the front.

Arcee, if you don't hit that rod soon…I'll have to blow my cover…hurry!

I steeled myself, feeling my hands burn as the familiar blue, black and silver armor began to spread over them.

It would only spread enough to cover my hands, so that I could be able to shoot if need be.

"Jack!" Miko yelled, "Get up here quick!"

I hesitated, looking at the Insecticon.

"JACK!"

I sighed, letting my armor disappear before heading up to the front.

Miko took my place at the back.

"That was a dirty trick!" I yelled back at her.

She stuck out her tongue and faced the 'Con.

I watched as Arcee pulled on the rod…

And it snapped in two.

"Scrap!" I heard her yell.

You took the word right out of my mouth.

"Uh oh!" Vogel yelled.

Arcee threw the broken rod out of the way, lay down on the track and proceeded to kick the scrap out of the track until, right as soon as we got there, it clanged into place.

"YES!" I shouted.

"S-weet!" Miko hollered, "We're in the clear!"

"Still need to find a way to stop," Vogel muttered, "Besides slamming into a wall I mean,"

Regular ol' Mister Sunshine…isn't he?

I looked ahead…and instantly didn't like what I saw.

'Bee, Dusk and Knockout were ahead of us…

'Bee was in the center of the tracks…

"Watch out!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Miko shouted.

Dusk opened her mouth and screamed something as she struggled to her pedes.

And the train slammed into 'Bee…

Or did it?

I turned just in time to see 'Bee go through the back of the train…like a ghost.

Knockout however…wasn't as lucky.

We slammed full throttle into the 'Con medic, who howled and screeched the whole way…just like the train.

Here's your way to stop, Vogel.

As soon as we came to a halt, Miko poked her head out of the window.

"Bumblebee!" she cried, running out the back door as I followed.

**"Hi Miko,"** he whirred.

_"You ok?"_ I asked him.

_"Fine, don't ask about me as well!"_ Dusk growled.

_"Sorry,"_ I replied to her, _"You ok too, sis?"_

She finally got up to her pedes and nodded.

_"Doc Knock knocked me on the helm…I'll be fine."_

"Dude!" Miko yelled.

**"I'm ok, Jack…ummm…what happened?"**

Arcee pulled up and transformed.

**"'Cee? You know what this is?"**'Bee asked her.

"How did you…not get mashed?" I asked.

**"OH!" **'Bee whistled, **"I know what this is! Phase Shifter!"**

Phase…what?

"Phase Shifter," Arcee clarified, "Handy when you need to pass through solid objects…"

"Or vice versa?" Dusk asked, rubbing her helm as she stood by 'Bee.

**"Still…very cool,"** 'Bee chuckled.

I heard a groan come from the front end of the train…

"No…NOOOOOOO!" Knockout wailed, shoving the train towards us, "You scratch _my_ face…I scratch yours!"

'Bee caught the train…and he, Arcee and Dusk calmly pointed their blasters at Knockout.

Knockout growled darkly, transformed, and drove off…losing a tire in the process.

I looked at Vogel who stared in awe at the retreating 'Con and then I looked back up at my family.

"He knows," I stated, "Do we have to take him with us?"

"To the mother ship?" Vogel asked, innocently.

"I…think I have a work-around," Miko said, smiling as she whipped out her phone, pressed a number on speed dial, "Fowler!"

"You mean he's awake?" I asked.

"And not spouting nonsense?" Dusk questioned.

_"Miko!"_ the grumpy Agent growled, _"What is it?"_

"We need a…work-around," she replied, unfazed, "Vogel here found out about our friends!"

_"What in the Sam Hill?"_ Fowler sputtered, _"I'm in the middle of a crisis here and you want me to…"_

"PLEASE!?" Miko begged.

Fowler sighed.

_"Put him on the line,"_

Miko smiled, smugly and gave the pink cell to Vogel.

Vogel held the phone to his ear, but we could all still hear Fowler clearly.

_"Mr. Vogel, this is Special Agent William Fowler of the United States Government,"_ Fowler replied, _"You are hereby deputized as an honorary agent for the department of…uh…interstellar relations,"_

Vogel drew himself up, proudly.

"Thank you sir," he smiled, giving the phone back to Miko as Fowler hung up, "Sooo…you folks'll be in touch?"

"Absofreakinlutely!" Miko smiled.

"Looks like someone's found a new word!" Dusk muttered.

"Ah, ah!" my aunt stopped the foreign exchange student, "But _until_ then…we need to maintain complete radio silence,"

Vogel nodded and saluted my aunt, sister and brother.

"It's been an honor," he said.

Arcee, 'Bee and Dusk all saluted him as well as we walked off.

"Good call…Face," I said, smiling at Miko.

She smiled.

"I understand big city people…" she replied, "Who spend _way_ too much time below ground,"

"One relic down," my aunt smiled, "Three to go,"

"Let's hope the others are having similar results," Dusk replied, transforming.

'Bee and Arcee followed her example.

Miko got in 'Bee's alt and I hopped on Arcee…

And we tore out of there.

I closed my eyes, thinking about my parents…

And I saw Dad being held up by a really robust 'Con…

Who looked like Starscream.

**Hehe,Castle. I _love _that show. The episode where the C.H. are mentioned is titled _Last Call_. I will start working on _Triangulation_ next, and it'll be mainly in Elita's POV.  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	35. Frigid Company

**I love this one. There's some funny stuff in here (Screamer's Moped, "Yet you cannot fly" oh! and the "Wait...you two are up to something!")  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**All in Elita's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 34

Frigid Company

Elita POV

"Be on your guard, Bulkhead," Optimus warned as the former Wrecker ran through the Groundbridge and disappeared, "Rafael,"

The boy looked up at my mate and me…his soft brown gaze seemed to linger on me for more than a brief second before flicking upwards to Optimus.

"Lock onto the remaining coordinates," Optimus stated, "Elita and I will embark for the Antarctic."

The young boy swiveled his seat towards the computer, Ben and Amber crowded up against him.

"As for you, old friend," Optimus continued, "I would prefer that you have company on your mission,"

"No one is left to join me, Optimus," Ratchet commented looking to his left and right. "Even _if_ Agent Fowler _were_ alert..."

I turned around, looking at the Agent…right as he lifted his finger into the air and let out a bunch of unintelligible gibberish.

"He's human," Ratchet finished.

"I was considering the only remaining Autobot alternative on this planet," Optimus replied, hinting.

Sean looked up from his seat on the railing.

"You mean…!" he cried, a grin lighting up his face, "JACKIE!"

"B-but y-you _can't_ be serious!" Ratchet yelled, "_Wheeljack_ is insubordinate…a ruffian! Besides, he's _Bulkhead's_ partner!"

"Your expertise is scientific," Optimus argued, "but Wheeljack is a highly capable warrior. You would be wise to welcome the temporary alliance,"

Ratchet groaned, shaking his helm in defeat as Sean smiled happily at the notion of seeing his guardian again.

"Hey, Optimus?" Ben asked, "Where's Ultimus at?"

"He is looking into a possible energon mine," my mate replied steadily.

"Like the one before the _Nemesis_ incident?" Amber asked.

"Yes,"

"Where he didn't find anything," she kept at him.

"Yes," Optimus replied, starting to get slightly annoyed, "I am sure that he will find something this time, however,"

"He can take care of himself, Optimus," I sighed, "He is a capable warrior, Dusk has taught him well. I sometimes wonder: who is the mother hen out of the two of us…me or you,"

That raised a laugh from the remaining humans. Optimus frowned at me and I shrugged.

"You need to, as the humans say, lighten up a bit, Sweetspark," I replied, "Laughter does wonders,"

"Rafael," he said, not paying attention to my words, "Activate the Groundbridge,"

Raf typed the commands into the computer and the Groundbridge spun to life. Optimus held out his arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Always," I laughed, taking his arm.

And we walked through the Groundbridge and into the Antarctic. I rubbed my arms.

"It's cold," I muttered.

"It could be worse," Optimus replied, "At least the temperature is not cold enough to freeze our circuitry,"

"You've been in that situation!?" I demanded, "When?"

He looked everywhere but at me, I couldn't see his face because his battlemask had activated…

"Optimus…" I growled.

Silence.

"Orion Pax, answer me,"

He sighed.

"It was months ago, before you came to the Base for the first time but after our son found us," he replied, "Arcee and I went to the Arctic to scout around a strange energon signal that Bulkhead and Bumblebee found…it was a Scraplet trap,"

"That's where it came from!" I cried.

Optimus looked at me strangely.

"I saw one in the house," I muttered, "Remember when I fumigated the house?"

He nodded.

"That's when I saw it…I was afraid it would attack Jack or Arcee,"

"You did the right thing then," Optimus rumbled, pulling me closer, "But as for now…let us find the relic so that we may return home to our family."

"I like that idea," I agreed as I transformed.

Optimus followed my example and we both tore through the icy plane.

Suddenly, Optimus hit the brakes and transformed.

"Optimus?" I asked, shifting to bi-pedal form, "What's wrong?"

"Dreadwing," he growled.

I looked over the ridge.

"And…Starscream?"I asked, "In cuffs?"

"I will go and investigate," Optimus growled, "Elita, stay back,"

I did not argue. Not that I didn't want to fight, I did want to…

But I've learned over the years that when Optimus says stay back…he has good meaning for it…and that he means it.

He took a leap off the ledge and landed gracefully on the ground before transforming and driving forwards towards Dreadwing.

The Decepticon dropped Starscream and faced my mate, walking towards him. Optimus transformed and began to close the distance between them.

I shifted my servo to my blaster. I had heard about Dreadwing's proximity bombs…and I didn't want anything to happen to Optimus.

It was a long distance from my position to Dreadwing's. I used to be a crack shot back on Cybertron, sniper if you will, and also leader of the femme division of the Autobots. The only two who could best me were my sisters, Chromia beat me more often…Arcee was lucky if she managed to shoot better than me.

"Optimus Prime," Dreadwing said as his Vehicon escort began to surround my mate, "I will request…_only_ once…that you surrender the relic,"

I charged up my blaster and took aim.

I didn't like this at all.

"I was going to request the same of you, Dreadwing," Optimus replied calmly.

"Then I would say that we are on equal footing," Dreadwing answered, "If there were not five of us…and _only_ one of you,"

"Six," Starscream corrected, "If you'd relieve me of these _ridiculous_ manacles!"

"Against two," I growled, softly, readying my shot, "You never look for the femme,"

And I let a shot loose, right as Dreadwing and the Vehicons started shooting. One of the Vehicons went down shot through the spark. And I rushed forward to the defense of my mate.

"Elita, I thought I told you to stay back!" Optimus growled.

"When the odds are like this…I figure you could use some help," I replied, smiling.

We stood back to back and fired upon the enemy.

One of our shots nicked Dreadwing in the shoulder and he fell with a yelp.

"Did you hit him?" I asked, Optimus, "Or was that mine?"

"I do not know," he answered.

I took a few more shots, picking off some of the remaining Vehicons.

They went down. Hard.

I smiled as I took a quick rest.

"I've still got it," I smirked.

Dreadwing raised his blaster again and shot three rounds of explosives…right at Optimus.

"Optimus! Look out!" I yelled.

My mate saw the projectiles and leaped up and over them, engaging his sword as he came back down to the icy turf.

Dreadwing too unsheathed his sword, and the two engaged in a deadly dance of blades. Optimus kicked Dreadwing back.

I unsheathed my own blades and started forwards, but Optimus pushed me back.

"He's _mine_," he growled.

And Dreadwing charged at him again, his sword screeching off of Optimus'.

I leaped onto Dreadwing's back, trying to get him distracted…

It worked.

Optimus shoved Dreadwing's blade to the ground…but Dreadwing backhanded him. Optimus skidded to a stop mere feet away from a cliff. Dreadwing pulled me off his back and flung me at Optimus' pedes.

My mate gently helped me up, glaring at Dreadwing all the while. The Decepticon charged forwards, slamming into Optimus and me and knocking us off the cliff.

We all hit the ground hard.

I momentarily blacked out and saw my son conversing angrily with Miko, his eyes blazing brightly.

He was safe at least.

Optimus hit the ground hard beside me. He transformed his servo to his blaster and aimed at Dreadwing…

Or was he?

From my prospective…the way he held his blaster, where he was aiming…it'd fly off to the side…

"Optimus…" I warned, "Your aim…!"

He fired.

And the shot did exactly what I thought it would. It slammed into the cliff behind Dreadwing, making several deep cracks and…

Oh…I see what he did.

"Your aim is poor!" Dreadwing jeered.

"That is a matter of perspective," Optimus replied smugly as the cliff came apart.

"Optimus…" I warned, standing, "Move, _now!"_

The avalanche quickly overcame Dreadwing, and nearly engulfed Optimus and me.

"Are you alright?" he asked as the avalanche came to a stop.

"I'm fine," I replied, "You?"

He nodded right as shapes appeared in the fog thrown up by the avalanche.

"A stalemate would leave us where?" Starscream's muffled voice asked.

"Commander Dreadwing!" a Vehicon shouted.

I can only imagine the Vehicon's surprise as not Dreadwing, but Optimus and me who walked out of the fog.

They shot at us. Or rather, _tried_ to.

I took down one…

And _Starscream_ the other!

The traitor came towards my mate and I, grinning smugly as Optimus disengaged his weapons.

I, on the other servo…did not.

"What a team we make!" Starscream preened, "I am _so_ glad that you both prevailed, Optimus Prime and Elita One. That _wretch_ Dreadwing was going to _terminate_ me!"

_"And we didn't let him do it why?"_ I growled softly through my mate's and mine bond.

_"Elita…"_ my mate warned.

"Now…" Starscream continued, "If you could just remove my bonds…I can lead you straight to the relic!"

Optimus activated his blasters and we both aimed at Starscream.

"You will lead us there regardless," my mate growled.

"Hmph!" Starscream huffed, "You're welcome!"

…..

We walked through the frozen landscape, right behind Starscream and weapons pointed in case he did anything funny.

"Be reasonable, Prime! Elita!" Starscream whined, "This cold will freeze all of our actuators!"

His wings twitched as he finished. Seeker wings are very sensitive to temperature…they also told you about their mood.

I've noticed Dusk's. Like how she hates going underground, her wings twitch uncontrollably.

Seekers also don't like having them touched because of that. I figured that only one close to the Seeker could touch their wings, otherwise the results could be bloody. Dusk has warmed up to everyone on the Base, so she was ok with us touching them. It was painful if someone hit it the wrong way, however, and it would put her on the ground.

We were all careful.

"The current temperatures are not extreme enough to affect our biology," Optimus growled.

"You'll be fine," I finished.

"Fine but miserable!" Starscream retorted, "And I cannot _believe_ you've taken our alliances for granted! After all I have done for the Autobots! Helping to restore your memory…"

Optimus winced slightly. He didn't like it when someone mentioned that period in time. The only good that came out of it, he had told me, was that he found me and Jack.

"Saving Arcee's life…!" Starscream continued.

"_That_ was Ultimus," I growled darkly, "_You_ were going to hurt her!"

"While you have at times proven beneficial to us," my mate stated, "It has only been to further _your_ own interests,"

"Well," Starscream growled, "We can't all be as selfless as you, now _can_ we?"

"You are just asking to get shot, aren't you Starscream," I threatened.

He rolled his optics before continuing on.

"I know you are protective of Jack and me, Elita," Optimus said softly, "But I _can_ take care of myself,"

"Think of it as my way of ensuring you don't get yourself hurt," I countered, walking forwards.

Starscream stopped suddenly, almost forcing me to run into him.

"Aha!" he started, looking at a little settlement, "As I suspected…_humans_,"

He turned towards the two of us.

"We will find the relic here," he finished, "So, let us reclaim what is rightfully ours,"

Optimus grabbed Starscream's wing, causing the Seeker to yelp in pain as my mate pulled him back.

"Neither Elita nor I will not simply enter a human facility to search for Cybertronian relics," Optimus growled.

"Not even if they _stole_ it?" Starscream whined.

"Nor can we expose innocent humans to a _dangerous_ Decepticon," I hissed.

Starscream grumbled to himself as Optimus put a servo to his comm.

"Rafael, has Agent Fowler regained consciousness?" he asked.

_"I'm here, Prime,"_ Fowler's voice crackled, _"What's your situation?"_

"Elita and I require access to a research facility at my current coordinates,"

_"Let me make a call,"_

A few minutes passed with no results. Starscream paced irritably while Optimus and I stood next to each other, waiting patiently.

Another image painted over the scene, just like before. And I saw Jack looking out of a train car at an Insecticon. His right hand slightly raised as his armor covered it. He turned back around and his hands returned to their normal coloring.

_"Did you see that?"_ I asked Optimus.

He gave a slight nod.

"Are we _really_ going to wait out here in the freezing cold?" Starscream whined.

_"He sounds like Dusk,"_ Optimus muttered, _"Only she has a bit more patience when it comes to waiting,"_

"Completely at the mercy of _human_ bureaucracy!?" the Seeker continued.

I heard the sound of chopper blades and I looked up to see three of them flying off.

_"Base is clear, Prime, Elita,"_ Fowler reported, _"Try not to wreck the joint,"_

"Many thanks, Agent Fowler," Optimus nodded, giving Starscream a not so gentle push in the direction of the facility.

…..

Optimus opened the doors of the warehouse while I kept my weapon trained on Starscream. A huge block of ice with something round and metallic inside of it rested in the center of the room.

I nudged Starscream between the wings with the barrel of my blaster. The grey seeker glared balefully at me before moving into the room.

"The relic remains sealed in the ice," Optimus stated.

"I knew you were of questionable honor _Starscream_," a voice snarled from behind us.

Dreadwing!? I thought he was buried in the ice!

"But _aiding_ the _Autobots_," Dreadwing scoffed, "_That_ is a _capital_ offence,"

"What?!" the grey Seeker protested, "But I-I left…tracks for you! On _purpose_! So you could rescue me from my captors!"

"Anything to save his own metal hide," I remarked, shaking my helm.

"Dreadwing…" my mate warned, "I cannot allow you to leave here with this relic,"

"I know that, Prime," Dreadwing replied, "But I do not intend to give you a choice,"

"Stay and guard Starscream," Optimus ordered.

I nodded.

And Dreadwing fired shots at us as Optimus charged forwards, knocking the blue Seeker flat.

Starscream made a move for the relic.

"Given all the fuss, this relic must be truly special…" he muttered as I turned around.

"Don't even think about it," I warned, pointing my blaster at him.

He held up his servos ad I came closer, keeping my weapon trained on him.

And he struck. His talons ripping across my side. I yelled and fell backwards, energon streaming towards the ground.

"Elita!" Optimus roared, taking a quick glance at me…right as Dreadwing tackled him from behind.

Optimus snarled and threw his attacker off. Dreadwing on the other hand, gave a slight smile…and pressed something on what looked like a cell phone…

I heard a high pitched beeping sound. Optimus looked frantically down and tore off a star-shaped device, throwing it at Dreadwing…

Right as the bomb blew up, knocking Optimus off his pedes.

I staggered upright and watched in horror as Starscream picked up the relic and placed it on his chassis.

The disk expanded, coating his frame with thick silver armor, and breaking his cuffs.

I took a shot at him, but the blast careened off his new armor and into the wall.

"You…" he growled, picking me up by the wrists and dangling me off the floor, "Have irked me for the last time!"

He leaped out of the building and we landed outside, right in front of my mate and Dreadwing.

"The Apex Armor," Optimus murmured, trying to get up.

"A perfect fit! And…I believe that _this_," Starscream grinned smugly as he shook the hand that held me, making me cry out, "Belongs to you, Prime,"

"Elita…" my mate whispered, "Starscream, let her go!"

"As you wish," the Seeker replied, _throwing_ me hard to the ground.

I rolled to a stop next to Optimus. He gently helped me up. I clamped a servo to my side, glaring daggers at Starscream.

Dreadwing pointed his sword at Starscream.

"You _dare_ claim that which rightfully belongs to Lord Megatron!?" the blue Seeker hissed.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" Starscream cackled, "_Commander,"_

That did it.

Dreadwing charged at the former SIC and hacked at the armor with all he had…

It didn't even leave a scratch.

"Not so big and strong now, are you?" Starscream challenged, backhanding Dreadwing, "I haven't had this much fun since I punched that hole in Cliffjumper!"

He did WHAT!?

_He_ offlined Cliff?

"You'll pay for that," I growled.

Cliff was a good friend of mine and my sisters. My creators used to take care of him when his went out for the night or when they had to work overnight. We loved him…but he also instilled the belief that it was possible to offline someone just by talking. Blurr taught him well.

Starscream picked up a bulldozer right as Optimus snuck behind him.

"Allow me to reunite your beloved twin…" Starscream cried, lifting the bulldozer higher…

Right as Optimus kicked him.

The bulldozer dropped from Starscream's servo, nearly crushing Dreadwing's sword. Starscream grabbed my mate's fist and forced him down to his knees, yelling in pain.

"And you, Optimus _Prime_," the grey Seeker growled, "I will beat the living _spark_ out of you! Just so that I may never again have to endure your pontificating!"

And he threw Optimus away like a toy. I yelled and grabbed the Seeker from behind, but just like last time…he threw me off and I slammed into Optimus' downed frame.

"Ow," I moaned.

"What do you mean 'ow'," Optimus grumbled, "You, at least, had a softer landing than me!"

"_You_ still hurt," I retorted as I got up, "And you aren't injured."

He gently touched the slashes in my side.

"They match Jack's," he murmured.

"What do you mean 'match Jack's'?" I demanded, "He was slashed!? By _who_!?"

"That does not matter know," he replied, "We need to stop Starscream before…"

Dreadwing landed in the crates just as Optimus and I had.

"Maybe he could help us, Sweetspark," I whispered, "He hates Starscream just as much as we do…perhaps he will help."

"Dreadwing," Optimus said, "Our battle remains unfinished…"

"But if we do not unite against our common foe…" I added.

"Starscream will destroy us all," Dreadwing agreed, "I will draw his attention…"

He handed Optimus a bomb, and flew off.

"How are we sure he won't detonate it while you're still holding it?" I asked.

"Because he, like myself and you, wants this skirmish to end," my mate replied, "Dreadwing is different than other Decepticons, he is more honor bound and will not break his word."

"I hope you're right," I muttered as we ran around behind Starscream as he knocked Dreadwing out of the sky.

Dreadwing tumbled along the snowy ground, reverting to mech form as he fell.

"Might beats flight!" Starscream bellowed triumphantly.

"Now!" Optimus ordered as we rushed the grey Seeker.

Optimus jumped on top of Starscream's back, planting the bomb right between his shoulder blades, while I shot with everything I had.

Starscream tossed us both away.

I caught a glimpse of Dreadwing's faceplates…he was _smiling_.

"You shall be the one to join with the All Spark!" he yelled, standing and pressing the detonator.

Starscream yelped and looked around frantically…but the bomb went off, sending smoke and flames and fog everywhere.

"It's over," I whispered…

Right as Starscream came out of the smoke, cackling evilly.

"That tickled!" he cackled, "Fools! Not only am I intelligent…I. Am. INVINCIBLE!"

"Yet you cannot _fly_," my mate stated, a smile hinting in his voice.

"Do you want some ice for that burn?" I chuckled softly.

"Nobody's _perfect_," Starscream growled, striding over to us, "Now, tell me of the other three relics, are they as powerful as my shiny new armor?"

He backhanded my mate, causing him to stagger backwards.

"They were hidden away _precisely_ to keep them from the hands of those like _you!"_ Optimus snarled, rushing Starscream and hitting him with everything he had…

It still wasn't enough.

"He is far too _powerful_, Prime, Elita!" Dreadwing yelled dramatically, "Fall back!"

Optimus and I transformed and sped over to Dreadwing's side as Starscream turned around.

"Cowards!" the grey Seeker snarled, "You will not escape my might!"

He froze, staring uneasily at the three of us.

"Wait…" he growled, suspiciously, "You three are up to something!"

"Figure that all on your own Starscream?" I taunted as Dreadwing flicked his detonator open and pressed the button.

The bombs that Optimus and I had oh so strategically placed began emitting a high pitched beeping noise…

And they all detonated, knocking Optimus, Dreadwing and I backwards.

Starscream let out a terrified shriek as he fell through the ice…

Hopefully never to be seen or heard from again.

Optimus and I walked up to the hole and looked into the inky abyss.

Nothing. No sign of Starscream.

I heard Dreadwing unsheathe his blade. Optimus and I turned around to face him.

"Now that our alliance has served its purpose…" Dreadwing challenged.

"Starscream is gone," Optimus replied, unsheathing his sword, "And the Apex Armor with him. Is there really a need to renew battle when the goal is lost?"

I watched Dreadwing warily, wincing slightly as I shifted my weight to my unwounded side.

"We have _other_ unfinished matters," Dreadwing hissed.

"I bore Skyquake no malice," Optimus argued, "And I regret the role I played in his demise,"

He sheathed his blade and disengaged his battlemask.

"So I will appeal to you once again," he pleaded, "Turn your back on the Decepticon cause and help me end this war, for _his_ sake and for all who have fallen,"

Dreadwing sheathed his sword.

"You saved my life today," he growled, walking towards us, "I will terminate you…the next time we meet,"

And with that, he transformed and soared away.

"So be it, Dreadwing," Optimus said softly.

"Perhaps one day he will reconsider," I replied, "Maybe when…ow!"

Optimus looked me over worriedly.

"You have a piece of shrapnel lodged in your wound," he replied, "We will have Ratchet take a look when we get back."

He scooped me up, like he did the day we were officially bonded, and commed Base.

"Rafael, we need a Groundbridge and quickly."

The green glow washed over the snow, painting it with eerie colors, just like the Southern Lights above us.

"Let's go home," Optimus murmured, walking through the bridge.

The first thing we saw…

Was Bulkhead lying on the ground, unconscious…with smoke pouring from his back.

**You know...if I keep going at the speed I am...I might actually make it to season 3 by the time it airs again (May 17)! _Hurt_ is next, anyone got suggestions?**

**Yeah, June doesn't know that Raf and 'Bee know...not yet anyway...Jack's going to have some 'splaining to do when she gets to him...**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	36. Revenge Is Not The Answer

**Ohhhhh, this one took a while. Curse you writer's block! Hopefully the next will be up sooner!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**All in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 35

Revenge Is Not The Answer

Jack POV

Bulkhead looked like someone had killed him.

I could hear Miko's scream from my position on Arcee. And I didn't blame her. Arcee hit the brakes so hard I thought I was going to pitch over the handlebars. Dusk and 'Bee both hit their brakes, their tires making screeching sounds on the concrete floor.

Miko leaped out of my brother's alt and skidded to a stop as he, Dusk and Arcee transformed.

"Bulkhead! Respond!" Ratchet yelled, shocking him with what looked like defibrillators.

"Bulkhead?" Miko whispered, tears threatening.

Ratchet shocked the former Wrecker again and Miko ran forwards.

"Bulkhead!?" she wailed as Fowler caught her, "What happened!?"

"Tox-En exposure…among other things!" Ratchet replied, worriedly scanning Bulkhead, "Bulkhead has suffered a complete systems failure."

"Hold on," my aunt interrupted, "_Tox-En!?_"

"Help me get him to the Medical Bay!" Ratchet ordered, "_NOW_!"

Dusk, 'Bee and Arcee grabbed Bulkhead and dragged him towards the Med Bay. Miko fought out of Fowler's grip and stopped, watching as my family put Bulkhead's unconscious form on the nearest berth.

"If I hadn't gone to New York…" Miko broke off.

"There's nothing you could've done," Fowler replied, "Hardshell sucker punched the big lug while he was down,"

"Who!?" Miko demanded.

"Some Insecticon, it doesn't matter!" Fowler sighed, turning towards her, "Point is: it's not your fault. You got that?"

"Got it," Miko growled, eyes hard.

I walked up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok," I whispered, "He's going to make it through,"

She pushed my hand off, "How do you know!?"

"I just do," I replied.

_"Rafael, we need a Groundbridge and quickly,"_ Dad's voice rang from the computer system.

"I'll get it, Raf," Ben replied, typing in the orders into the computer.

The Groundbridge sprung to life and my dad walked through, carrying my mom bridal-style. I didn't know why until I saw bright blue energon leaking from a wound in my mom's side.

Just like mine.

I looked around…no one was watching.

They were all focused on Bulkhead.

I transformed and ran over to my parents.

"Are you ok?" I asked, "What happened?"

"I can sympathize with Arcee now," Mom growled, "Starscream's talons _hurt_."

"What happened here?" Dad asked.

"Bulkhead was shot from behind by an Insecticon," I replied, "And exposed to something called Tox-En?"

Both my parents froze at that term and I knew it was something bad.

"It is a type of energon…" Dad said slowly.

"That's good…right?" I asked.

"Not this kind," Mom replied, shaking, "Tox-En causes nausea and dizziness upon contact…prolonged exposure can cause paralysis…"

"And if exposed to long enough…it extinguishes our sparks," Dad finished.

I looked at Bulkhead.

And he was exposed to that!?

I bowed my helm. The poor guy!

Mom lifted a servo to touch my shoulder gently. I looked up at her.

"He'll be fine," she murmured, "He's been through worse…"

I didn't reply, I just watched Ratchet work his best on saving Bulkhead's life. 'Bee and Arcee stood off to the side watching the medic carefully while Jolt came up to my dad and took Mom from his arms.

"Why didn't you say you were injured?" the electric blue medic asked.

"There was more…ow…pressing matters at hand, Jolt," Mom grumbled as Jolt set to work repairing her.

"There _are_ two of us you know," he retorted.

"But Bulkhead might have needed you both!"

"Jolt," I said, shaking my helm, "There is no arguing with her just…let her rant,"

"Rant?!" she asked turning her gaze on me, "I do not _rant_, Ultimus Prime,"

"Could've fooled me," I muttered.

"What was that?" she growled icily.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied, turning my gaze to Bulkhead.

Fowler's phone rang.

"Fowler," he answered, "…What? But sir, we have a man down here and he needs all the support he can…yes sir,"

He hung up and looked up at Dad.

"Turns out…highlights of your Big Apple Adventure got caught on security tape…" he told us.

"Dang it," I growled softly.

What exactly did they see?

"The Pentagon needs me to run interference with the Mayor…" Fowler sighed, "I…tried to stall but…"

"Go where you are needed, Agent Fowler," Dad replied, "There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead at this time,"

"Keep me posted Prime," Fowler said as he walked to the elevator, "All three of you. I mean it,"

And he was gone.

"Wheeljack's on his way," Arcee called from the console, "But it wasn't me who…"

"It was me," Sean said, "I called him,"

"I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already!" Miko yelled, standing up next to the railing.

"All Sean and I meant was that Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close…" My aunt started.

"And we both thought that Jackie would want to be here…" Sean continued, but Miko cut him off.

"I know what you meant!" she snapped, storming off.

"Miko," Dad demanded, "Where are you going?"

"_Home_!" she snarled, "While Agent Fowler can still give me a lift!"

And she went through the elevator.

My aunt started towards the elevator, but Dad put his servo on her shoulder.

"She needs time," he said.

"I'll go talk to her," Amber said, "She trusts me."

She went towards the elevator before Dad could say anything.

"Besides…" Amber quipped, standing in the elevator, "She _is_ the younger me,"

And she was gone as well.

I heard Ratchet sigh from the computers and I turned around to face him.

"Bulkhead is stable…for the moment," he muttered, "But I've had to induce stasis."

There was a low, angry growl of an engine…

And Wheeljack shot through the main entrance, transforming as he came into the main hall.

He didn't look happy.

His icy blue optics fixed on Bulkhead…and then turned angrily towards the rest of us.

"What's the damage, Doc?" he growled.

"Bulkhead suffered massive trauma to his central neural conduit," Ratchet replied, sadly.

"I've watched you work," Wheeljack nodded, "You're a maestro,"

"The Tox-En exposure has caused system-wide shut down on a sub-micronic level," Ratchet whispered, "I can't even _begin_ to operate until Bulkhead regains some strength,"

Wheeljack looked at his best friend and glared at me and Dad.

"You gonna tell me who did this to him?" the Wrecker snarled.

"At the moment, I believe that it is best to focus our attention on Bulkhead's recovery," Dad replied.

"Rather than revenge," I added.

Wheeljack glared at me.

"And who are _you_ to tell me that, huh?" he growled.

"Wheeljack," Mom snapped from the berth Jolt had her on, "Show some respect to him. _That_ is Ultimus Prime. Mine and Optimus' _son_,"

The Wrecker looked at me warily and I looked back at him…

Well…his swords.

I had seen him use them before…and I had a healthy respect for them.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Never seen you before today," I replied hastily, "Bulkhead and Sean speak highly of you,"

Wheeljack looked at me again…this time not as warily.

"You're Prime's son?"

I nodded.

"I can see," he answered, "You look just like him,"

"So I've been told,"

"And you honestly think staying around here works best?"

"Revenge does nothing but get you in trouble," I answered, "As Dad said, watching over Bulkhead's recovery is the best idea."

He glared at me with those icy optics and I felt very, _very_ afraid.

"You do that," he growled darkly as he transformed.

Sean opened the driver's side door and the two of them shot out of the room.

"Wheeljack will most likely rash you know…" Ratchet supplied.

"And I am not sure we could stop him if we wanted too," Dad sighed.

…

Mom came into my room about a half hour after Jolt got her fixed up. I stood up as she walked in.

She didn't say a word…she just went over to my side and ran her servo across the three scars that slashed across it.

"It's nothing," I said, before she could yell.

"'Nothing' is when there's smooth metal right there," she growled, glaring up at me, "How did this happen?"

"It's not important!" I protested.

"Jackson Darby, you tell me this instant or I'll…"

She left the threat hanging.

"Alright!" I sighed, throwing my hands up in the air exasperatedly, "It was on the _Nemesis_ ok? I taunted the ship, it didn't take it wall, it chased me, I insulted it again…and this."

I pointed at the scars.

"They look like you've taken care of them…" Mom pointed out.

"Dusk patched them up but…" I stopped myself.

I was in deep trouble already.

"But what…" Mom growled.

Now I've done it.

I opened my mouth to speak when…

"Jack?" Raf asked poking his head around the door, "I…oh, hi,"

Mom looked at Raf, and then at me, and then back to Raf.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Mom demanded.

"He found out!" I protested.

"Mrs. Darby…Elita?" Raf asked.

Mom turned to look down at him.

"It wasn't Jack's fault," he explained, "I was told to look for Ultimus…and I stumbled upon Dusk patching Jack up. There was energon all over the floor…and on Jack's side. That's how I found out. 'Bee too."

"Bumblebee knows too!?" Mom hissed, "Is there _anyone_ at this base who doesn't know?!"

"Raf and 'Bee were the only ones to find out! I swear!" I cried, "I'm actually terrified to see how Miko takes it…_if_ we tell them."

"That's why I came in here!" Raf said.

"What?" I asked.

"Miko, Amber, Sean and Wheeljack haven't come back yet…" he explained, "I think they might have gone after Bulkhead's attacker,"

Mom gave a low growl.

"That…irresponsible rust bucket!" she snarled, storming out, "If those children come back in less than perfect condition I'll…"

I couldn't hear what else she was saying…she went around the corner and the sound cut out.

"And Helicopter Mom strikes again," I sighed, returning to human form.

"You know," Raf said, shaking his head, "I don't think I'll get used to the fact that you can do that…transform I mean,"

"Me neither," I sighed, "But the being different alts…that's the best part!"

"What?"

"I can scan multiple alts," I explained, "I've scanned at least…seven…alts,"

"_Seven_?!" Raf asked incredulously.

"Let's see…there's the Ferrari, love that one," I sighed, "An Urbana, like 'Bee, a M1 Abrams Assault Class tank, the SU-35, another one I absolutely love, your RC car, Dusk tricked me on that one, and…"

I stifled a laugh.

"Mom's toaster."

Raf looked at me, confused.

"A…toaster?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"It was for a prank…Dusk's idea," I replied, smiling at the memory, "Ah, that was funny. I think Dusk has the video of it…of all of them really."

There was a loud, kind of ear grating, scraping noise from the main entrance. Raf and I both ran into the main room…

Just in time to see Miko, Sean, and Amber walking in…Wheeljack was behind them, limping.

The three humans looked saddened…something had happened out there…

Arcee knelt down and gently put a servo on both Miko's and Amber's shoulders.

"Miko, you ok?" she asked softly, "Amber?"

"They're fine," Wheeljack said, smugly, "Kids're pros,"

My aunt and mom both glared at the white Wrecker.

"I wasn't talking to you!" my aunt snapped.

Miko looked up at everyone.

"How is he?" she asked.

**"Not good,"** 'Bee whirred sadly.

"Bulkhead…will…survive," Ratchet said, slowly, "He may never be fully functional…again,"

Miko bit her lip, shaking her head, before running to her guardian.

"Miko!" Ratchet started, "I don't think it's wise for you…"

Dad held up a servo to stop him and shook his helm slightly.

Wheekjack limped up to the rest of the team.

"I'm…not sure I want to see Bulk right now," he muttered, "Not like this,"

He turned to go, but was stopped by Sean.

"Jackie?" he asked, "Are you leaving again?"

Wheeljack knelt down to his charge.

"Yeah," he replied, "But…I'll be back, Shawnee. I promise,"

"And Wrecker's keep their promises," Sean smiled.

"Even human ones," Wheeljack muttered, touching Sean lightly on the head before transforming and shooting out of the base.

I looked back towards Miko.

She sat on Bulkhead's chassis, head bowed and knees drown up into her chest.

"I'm never leaving you again," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

**I'm just going to let you guys know...Arcee will be one of the last ones to find out about Jack. I'm thinking about the time of _Rebellion_ in Season 3 is when Jack'll out and tell them. **

**Just to warn you, my high school's Prom is this Friday...so there will be no update on that day, I will be gone...and having a _ton_ of fun (hopefully!)**

**Credit to ALL OUT TOMBOY (for June questioning Jack about his scars from the _Nemesis_ while Jackie, Sean, Amber and Miko are out on revenge)**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	37. The Memories We Cherish

**Short Chapter Alert! I feel like I shold give Optimus and Elita some together time...no one to bother them...no one shooting at them...  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**All in June's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 36

The Memories We Cherish

June POV

"Three steps, Bulkhead?!" Miko demanded, "That's _all_ you can manage?!"

Bulkhead groaned, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry Miko," he whimpered, "My legs still hurt!"

He shakily got back onto his pedes, nearly losing his balance.

"What did I tell you?" Miko asked.

"No excuses," Bulkhead sighed.

"Exactly," Miko replied smugly, "Try again! _Ten_ steps this time!"

The former Wrecker wobbled forwards and I watched sadly. She was pushing him too hard…it wouldn't be the Tox-En exposure that got Bulkhead…it would be Miko's rehab that would be the end of him.

"She needs to stop," Jack muttered, turning back to watch Optimus work.

He didn't look up from the screen, even when Ratchet approached.

"I hope that decoding the Iacon database is going more smoothly than Bulkhead's recovery," Ratchet said.

"Slow…but steady, old friend," Optimus replied.

"Hmph! Human technology," Ratchet huffed, "But your expertise in the field should provide the edge we need to beat the Decepticons at this game,"

"I fear their access to Cybertronian technology will provide them with equal advantage," my mate murmured.

There was a loud crash, causing everyone to jump and turn towards Bulkhead, who was lying on the floor once

"Not good enough!" Miko barked, "You've got to come back stronger than before!"

Ratchet motioned for Jack to help him.

"Time for a break, Bulkhead," Ratchet said, "Ultimus, help me,"

"A _break_?" Miko growled, "You think the _'Cons_ are going to give Bulkhead a _break _in the middle of a _firefight_!?"

"Miko, that's enough," Jack replied, sternly, "You need to slow _way_ down!"

"Ultimus is right. If you push a patient too far too fast," Ratchet explained, "You risk exacerbating their injuries,"

"But…!" Miko protested.

"Bulkhead needs to _rest_," Ratchet growled as he and Jack lead Bulkhead to a berth.

"Ugh!" Miko hissed as Bumblebee raced into the Base.

He just so happened to transform right in front of Miko.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Miko snarled, pushing past my adopted son.

Arcee walked up, watching Miko go up top.

I looked at her.

"Go talk to her," I said, "She'd relate mostly to you right now,"

My sister nodded before heading towards the elevator.

…..

The sun was beginning to go down, and like Bulkhead, Optimus decided to take a break as well…

After a one-sided shouting match with Ratchet that is.

Optimus walked into our room, sighing as he sat down next to me.

"Tell me about what I've missed," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I have spent over twenty earth years on this planet…" he explained, "All without you and Jack,"

"You want to know what went on while you were gone," I clarified.

He gave a terse nod.

"About seventeen years of information…this could take a while," I sighed.

"I am willing to wait," he replied, "start with your best memory of you and him, other than meeting with us,"

I got up, making sure that the door was locked, that we wouldn't have any unwelcome visitors, and projected a hologram from my palm.

_A little, three year old boy sat at an old, rickety table. He held a large, light blue bowl full of spaghetti in his tiny hands…_

_And he upended it on his own head._

_"JACKSON WILLIAM DARBY!" a voice shouted as an elderly woman ran into the kitchen, "Oh, Jack!"_

_The three year old giggled insanely, his dark blue eyes twinkling with a mischievous electric blue._

_"'Gain, Grammy! 'Gain! 'Gain!" he squealed as a bright white flash lit up the hologram._

_"Ty!" the woman yelled, "Get that camera outta here! Elita…June! Help me get your son cleaned up!"_

_Little Jack then picked the bowl up off his head…and dashed it to the floor where it broke into myriad pieces._

_"Jaaack!" May Darby moaned, picking up the pieces._

_The young boy's bright eyes dimmed, tears of bright electric blue streaming down his face._

_"Awww…" May sighed, "It's ok, Jack…that bowl was on its last legs anyway."_

_My own hands picked up my son and held him close…even though he was covered in red sauce._

Optimus smiled as the hologram finished.

"He was quite the trouble maker when he was young…wasn't he?" he finally asked.

"Your creators thought they had a hard enough time with you…" I muttered, shaking my helm, "I bet _he_ was worse! He won't be able to hold his high-grade either…"

"One incident, and you will never let it go, will you?" he sighed, "It must be a femme trait! Because Dusk is just as bad!"

I smiled, leaning into his shoulder.

"I am curious…what did he do?" he asked.

"He stuck his fingers in the light socket…" I sighed, "I chased him for _five_ hours! Five! And he was just a sparkling! I shudder to see that he does when he gets his first taste of high-grade…scratch that…he's _never_ getting any!"

My mate laughed at me.

"Another," he said, barely containing his excitement.

I thought hard about what to show him. Then I had it.

"You might not like this one," I warned.

"Show me in any case,"

_I was working on the taxes at the kitchen table when the door opened and closed. The sound of little feet squeaking towards their room made me look up…_

_At my muddy kindergartener._

_"Jack?" I asked, "What happened!?"_

_"I fell," he stated in his sweet six year old voice._

_"In the mud? Jack…" I sighed, "I thought I told you to be careful!"_

_"I was careful!" he protested, "I was pushed...and I landed in the mud."_

_"Who pushed you?" I asked._

_"Vince," he huffed, "Big meanie shoved me in the mud for no weason!"_

"He had a little trouble with his r's when he was little," I explained, watching my mate's confused expression.

"That explains it," he replied, turning back to the hologram.

_"He said I talk funny," Jack finished, "I have an ak..ack…"_

_"Accent?" I supplied._

_"That's it!" he chirped, "He said I had an accent,"_

"He did," I said, looking up at Optimus, "When he was angered or frightened, you could hear a very faint metallic tone in his voice,"

_"And he shoved you in the mud for that?" I asked._

_"He said I was weird," Jack muttered, "That I was not normal,"_

_"Not normal?" I stated, raising an eyebrow._

_"'Cause I don't have a Daddy,"_

_I picked him up, not caring if I got dirty in the process._

_"You do too have a father," I replied, "He's just…not here,"_

_"That what I say!" he cried, "But he no listen!"_

_He buried his head in my shirt, I felt his tears._

_"He said I stupid. He call Daddy a 'fwaidy-cat!"_

_"Your father is the bravest…man…I know," I said firmly, "And don't you let anyone tell you otherwise! He left to make sure you and I stayed safe,"_

_"Safe?" he asked, blinking his big blue eyes._

_I hummed a yes and rocked him back and forth._

_"Stowy, Mommy?" he asked, hopefully._

_I smiled, "Have I ever told you about the time your father and I…?"_

And the hologram flickered out.

"He did not strike back at Vince?" Optimus asked.

"Not until this year," I replied, "He…was tested to his maximum a few weeks ago…and he hit Vince, hard…Miranda had to treat him for a broken jaw."

"He held all that anger back for that long…" Optimus sighed, shaking his helm, "I…I cannot believe I didn't see it…"

"Believe me, I didn't know he was holding it," I replied, "Not until he comes home and tells me he hit Vince,"

I leaned on my mate's shoulder again.

"We finally have this one time together, no one to bother us," I sighed.

Optimus lightly kissed my helm.

"And that is among the best moments that I cherish," he replied.

**So now we know why Jack dislikes Vince. It started all the way back in Kindergarten. Next chapter will be better, longer I should say. We get to see the Newbie! Oh, Smokey, if you only know what I've got planned for you...  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	38. Newbie

**To clear a little misunderstanding up...I'm not going to hurt Smokey. He's just...going to have his hands full in the next chapter on...  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**All in Jack's POV  
**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.  
**

Chapter 37

Newbie

Jack POV

_"You're like a camera addict, you know that, right?"_ I asked 'Bee softly through our family bond.

**_"Not my fault!"_** he replied indignantly, **_"I swear the alley was empty when I ran past it!"_**

"You two realize you can talk normally around me, right?" Raf asked, studying the picture.

"And we're surrounded by mechs, femmes and humans who _don't_ know," I sighed, "Think you can change the picture?"

He gave me the 'really' face before finishing his hacking.

"Removing Bumblebee…" he said, moving the picture to a new file before opening said file, "And replacing him with…"

"The Tap Dancing Monkey strikes again!" I laughed, high-fiving my friend.

'Bee let out a sigh of relief,

**"Thanks guys,"**

"Bumblebee sightings on the World Wide Web are no laughing matter!" Ratchet growled.

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"** 'Bee muttered, **"We know,"**

I turned around and watched Miko helping Bulkhead with his rehab…I guess that talk with my aunt worked out well…she was going easier on Bulk now.

"Seven…Eight…Nine…" she called out.

There was a crash and Bulkhead sighed.

"Why can't I just _drive_ from now on!" he whined.

"Because your legs will atrophy if you choose to use them!" Ratchet snapped.

Bulkhead growled and Miko started the exercises again.

"Remind me _never_ to get seriously injured on the battlefield," I said to my sister.

"Better to face the Hatchet's wrath than go through Miko's boot-camp," Dusk replied, shaking her head.

I turned back to the laptop and froze.

"Wait…what's that?" I asked, pointing at the screen.

Raf clicked on it, zooming in.

It…it looked almost like a pod…

"A Cybertronian escape pod?" Raf asked.

"Looks like it," I whispered softly.

"_Here_ in Earth's atmosphere!?" Ratchet demanded.

Raf hit a few keys and the picture blinked up on the big screen.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"Impossible to tell," Ratchet replied, "Given the image resolution."

"In any event," Dad stated, "This merits investigation."

"Could be a trap and we're down one 'Bot...," My aunt said, thinking hard, "Should we reach out to Wheeljack?

"I can hear you!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Elita and Ultimus are out scouting," Dad said, throwing me a glance, "And Dusk is forbidden to leave base…"

"One little prank and I end up in the doghouse!" Dusk sighed.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"Let's just say…Dad, ribbon and glitter do _not_ mix," she replied, a smug smirk on her face.

"I don't care if Bulkhead _isn't_ combat ready!" Ratchet growled, "After that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko, Amber and Sean…Wheeljack can_ stay_ rogue!"

Dad turned towards the Groundbridge.

"An Autobot may be in distress," he replied, "Ratchet, bring your medical kit,"

Ratchet pulled down on the lever and the Groundbridge flared to life.

"Groundbridge duty?" Dusk asked hopefully.

"Rafael, man the Groundbridge," Dad replied.

"Aw!" Dusk whined.

Dad gave a nod at me before he and the others transformed and rolled out, leaving Bulkhead and the rest of us at the base.

"So what are we going to do while they're gone?" I sighed.

"Video game tourney?" Dusk suggested.

"Against you?" I asked, "Now that's unfair! You're good at _cheating_!"

"Cheating? _Cheating_?" Dusk cried, scandalized, "Young Prime is always polite. Dusk shows him secret levels that nobody else could find and he say "cheat." Cheat? Very nice friend. Oh, yes, my precious. Very nice, very nice."

I nudged her.

"Lord of the Rings!" I said playfully, "So what were you doing?"

She Gibbs slapped me.

"Cheating," she growled.

And I nudged her again.

Raf looked at the two of us.

"I'm lost," he announced, "Ben! I think they broke each other!"

He looked over at Dusk and I nudging and Gibbs slapping each other.

"They're not broken," he sighed, "They just do that when the other quotes a movie."

"And your rules are lame!" Dusk jibed.

"What?" I asked, "I honestly like the whole first rule…no flipping my car over and setting it on _fire_,"

"Jack…that's the whole point of the game!"

"The point is that you let the younger person win!" I said with a grin, "It boosts our self-confidence,"

"Boost your self-confidence?" Dusk laughed, "You're head is so big they have to use five yards of fabric just to make you a hat!"

"It _that_ the best you can come up with?" I scoffed, "C'mon, I thought you'd come up with something more creative wording!"

"More creative wording huh?" she asked darkly.

She spat out a round of Cybertronian and Cybreian curses that made Ratchet look like a saint.

"_DUSK!"_ Amber shouted, "_LANGUAGE!"_

Before my sister could reply…

_"Rafael, activate the Groundbridge,"_ Dad ordered.

Raf typed in the commands and the Groundbridge spun to life.

Dusk and I quit our little battle of wits and went over to the railing…

Right as Dad and the others walked in…with a new mech.

"Guess it _was_ an Autobot," Dusk muttered.

"Guess so," I replied.

The new 'Bot looked in awe at the base…right as Amber and Miko ran up to his pedes.

"What's your name?" Amber asked.

"Uh…Smokescreen," the new 'Bot, Smokescreen, answered, looking curiously at her.

"We haven't had somebody new here since Wheeljack!" Miko exclaimed as she and Amber ran up the stairs to get a better view of him, "what's your story Smoke? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you packin'?"

"So these are the life forms, we're supposed to protect? Are they all like this?" Smokescreen asked, looking at Dad and the others for confirmation.

"Told you that you talk too much," Dusk snickered, giving Amber a light, friendly shove.

"Fortunately not," Ratchet replied, "but I too share Miko and Amber's fascination with how you came to arrive on Earth."

"In a Decepticon escape pod," my aunt added, glaring at Smokescreen.

"Still got trust issues huh? Tough crowd," Smokescreen muttered, "the main thrust of combat operations was about twenty clicks to the hall of records, so things have been pretty quiet but the situation went downhill fast. The 'Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defensive surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back, and let me tell ya…I was _pumped_. I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time! To prove myself,"

He bowed his helm slightly.

"Until everything went black," he continued, "'Cons took me prisoner and dumped me on a transport ship. But I managed to give a guard the slip and hopped in an escape pod. Apparently it was a long distance pod because it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I'm hitting solid ground…hard."

"The Decepticons' warship must have picked up the pod's beacon and guided it to Earth," Ratchet nodded.

"Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee," Arcee said, laughing slightly, "bet those 'Cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside."

"Smokescreen," Dad said, softly, "do you know of Alpha Trion's fate? After the fall of Iacon?"

"I wish I did," the new 'Bot replied, sadly, "but that was the last I ever saw of him,"

Dad shuttered his optics, turning his helm down.

"But that's it...my life's story not exactly the glory I had envisioned for myself...until now being here with Optimus Prime I knew I was destined for great things!" Smokescreen continued, "I mean now that you have help…how hard could it be to end this war?"

I winced and Dusk stiffed beside me.

Saying that in a room full of veterans…not good.

I heard a low, threatening growl come from the next hallway…Miko closed her eyes briefly as Bulkhead limped, legs screeching in protest, into the main hall, glaring at Smokescreen.

"Take a _good_ look, newbie," the former Wrecker snarled as he stopped, _"This_ is how hard!"

"Smokescreen," Dad said, trying to get off the delicate subject, "I would suggest you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings…a tour of the base would be an excellent start."

"Sure thing!" Miko announced, but a heavy sigh from Bulkhead made her change her mind, "I mean…Jack and Dusk here offer a very informative tour."

My head snapped up and I looked at Dad for confirmation.

He gave a nod at both me and my sister.

"C'mon, Smokey," Dusk said, jumping off the railing and landing with her wings slightly spread to balance herself.

Smokescreen's optics went wide at her as I walked down the stairs.

"How come you didn't do that?" he asked me as I made it to the ground floor.

"Easy," I said, pointing at my back, "No wings,"

"Don't all humans have them?"

"Well that's the thing," Dusk chirped, "I'm not human,"

And she transformed into her femme form to prove it before transforming back.

"I…was not expecting that," Smokescreen muttered as we walked out of the main hall, "So…how many Autobots are there on this planet?"

"Including you?" Dusk asked, "Nine…and an Autari, me,"

"She's…not from this universe," I explained upon seeing Smokescreen's confused face.

"That explains it," he nodded, "So, I only saw five out there…what are their designations exactly?"

"Well, the femme is Arcee," Dusk replied, "She's Jack's guardian and Optimus' sister in law. Then you've got Ratchet, our CMO, he's the red and white mech. And there's Bumblebee, or 'Bee as we call him, he's our scout and Raf's guardian, the little boy…the yellow mech, he can't talk like we can because Megs tore out his voicebox when Optimus ejected the All Spark into space."

"And you already know Optimus," I added, "And the green mech is Bulkhead, Miko's guardian and former Wrecker."

"Then you've got the four that weren't out in the main hall," Dusk continued, "Jolt, Wheeljack, Elita One, and Ultimus Prime,"

"Jolt is our second medic, he's an electric blue mech and Ben's guardian," I said, "He's injured and can't use his weapons system or he'll offline. We're…still working on it,"

"Wheeljack is our drifter," Dusk added, "He's our second Wrecker and Sean's guardian, he's mainly white…but he has stripes of red and green too."

"Then there's Elita and Ultimus," I continued.

"I know Elita One," Smokescreen said, "She's Optimus Prime's sparkmate…but who is Ultimus Prime?"

Dusk and I looked at each other.

"Ultimus…" I said slowly, "Is Optimus' son,"

"He has a _sparkling_!?" Smokescreen asked incredulously.

"And Ultimus looks almost _exactly_ like Optimus," Dusk confirmed, "Paintjob is a little different and his faceplates are different…but other than that…"

"They look so much alike it's scary," I finished.

We walked down another hall, ending up in the vault sector of the base.

"Phase Shifter," I said, gesturing at the vault which held it, "Spark Extractor,"

I shuddered, that one freaked me out. I was always afraid I'd get my own spark extracted if I got too close to the relic.

"Immobilizer," Dusk finished, gesturing at the vault, "These are where we keep the Cybertronian relics we found buried on Earth,"

I picked up the conversation.

"And talk about a small universe because most of them came from…"

"The Iacon Hall of Records," Smokescreen interrupted, "I remember these,"

We kept walking…coming past The Vault. I didn't say anything, I just walked past it, hoping Smokescreen wouldn't see…

"Whoa!" Smokescreen cried.

Scrap, he saw.

"What kind of relic is _she_?" he asked.

I glared at the vault door, remembering the spider's sadistic words and how many times she tortured my family members and those they loved.

"The kind you don't want to mess with," I growled through gritted teeth as I continued on.

I didn't say one more word for the whole tour.

Dusk had to finish off.

"And…now we're back were we started!" she announced as we came into the main hall.

I saw Mom standing next to Dad and I hung back a little. Dusk threw a quick glance at me before nodding and continuing on.

I looked around…no one was watching, good.

And I transformed, activating my holoform, and walked into the main hall.

"We must have agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence, in the event we are not the only ones who have discovered its location," Dad said.

"Now you're talking!" Smokescreen cheered, ""Let's scramble up some 'Con circuits."

"What's this about scrambling 'Con circuits?" I asked, coming up behind Smokescreen and making him jump.

His optics went wide.

"Jack was right," he muttered.

"Why would I lie about that?" I asked through my holoform.

"Smokescreen," Dad growled, ""Given your limited field experience…I believe further training is required before you are battle ready."

"Optimus with all due respect..." Smokescreen started.

"Furthermore, we Autobots live on this planet as robots in disguise," Mom said, "you will need to obtain an Earth based vehicle mode."

"In order to maintain a low profile…" my aunt snorted, "If that's possible for you,"

The newbie glared at her.

"If you're talkin' wheels…" Smokescreen started, "Bring 'em on!"

"Ultimus, Dusk, if you would accompany him…it would be most appreciated," Dad said.

"Sure thing, Dad," the two of us replied in unison.

_"Dad?"_ Smokescreen mouthed.

"C'mon, Smokey," Dusk said, "I've got the perfect place to find a car. Remember when we found yours, Ultimus?"

I grinned, "Of course I do."

We'll teach this one patience…

…..

Patience…was something he didn't have.

Not even a shred of it!

"Nope!" Smokescreen announced as a generic looking car sped down the highway.

"How 'bout that one?" I asked pointing at a…

"Wait, isn't that the same one I tried getting _you_ to scan?" Dusk asked, "I can't believe that thing is still running!"

"Meh, it's more Ratchet's speed, don't ya think?" the newbie sighed, stretching.

I shuttered my optics, trying to hold my tongue as Dusk snorted.

"Cement truck?" I asked, not opening my optics, but rather sensing the truck coming up.

"Yeah…" Smokescreen said.

I opened my optics and looked at him.

"If I were a Constructicon," he finished sarcastically, "Seriously? _This_ is the best your planet has to offer?"

"Primus, he's worse than you," Dusk groaned in mock annoyance.

"No," I sighed, "But this _is_ Jasper,"

"I feel for ya," Smokescreen said sympathetically.

"Hey," Dusk suddenly announced, "What about that one!"

"Sporty. I like it," he said standing up and scanning the passing vehicle.

I watched as his armor shifted slightly to accommodate any new armor pieces and such. The plain, white paint on his doorwings darkened, changing into a recognizable number on the metal.

"Ready for a little race?" Dusk challenged.

"You know how Mom feels about racing," I warned.

"Oh c'mon," Smokescreen begged, "Please Ultimus? Pleeease?"

I sighed in defeat, hiding my smirk. Boy, was the noob going to be surprised…

_"If you get to use your Legacy, I get to fly!"_ Dusk snarled through our bond.

_"Fine, fine,"_

And the three of us transformed. Dusk into her F-15 Eagle alt, Smokescreen into his new racer alt, and me to my semi alt…

I was going to pull the same stunt I pulled on my first race.

"Ready," I started, "Set…GO!"

And all three of us sped off towards the base. I let Smokescreen gain a little distance on me, just like Dusk had done the first time we went racing…and then I shifted alts, coming to a rest into my Ferrari alt…and I sped past the newbie, who hit his brakes in shock, into the base.

I transformed back into my bi-pedal form as Smokescreen ran in.

"H-how did you?" he stuttered.

"Ever hear of a Legacy?" I asked and his optics got huge, "I can change my alt…if can scan it…I can become it basically,"

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled from the computers, "Is something wrong?"

_"Starscream has come for the red energon and I fear he will not be deterred in his quest."_ Dad replied.

_"Starscream?!"_ Smokescreen asked, "I heard stories about that stiletto-heeled creep back on Cybertron!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one to call him that!" Amber laughed.

"Send me in doc!" Smokescreen begged.

"When Optimus requires back up he will ask for it," Ratchet growled, "And I would send Dusk and Ultimus first,"

"What does he mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh come on!" Smokescreen whined, "I got my V-mode and everything! I'm suped up and ready to roll!"

"Ep, ep, ep! What part of 'further' training did you not understand?" Ratchet snapped.

"He's saying we're not ready," Dusk growled.

I turned to face Smokescreen…he didn't look happy.

"Optimus, what is your status?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet they need me. I can do this!" Bulkhead said.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Elita!"

"Did you hear what I said!?" Bulkhead demanded.

"I heard," Ratchet snapped, "and I'm ignoring you. Ultimus, Dusk get ready…This may be your opportunity after all Smokescr..."

He stopped as he turned around.

"...where is Smokescreen?"

Dusk and I turned around.

"Primus, he's a light stepper!" Dusk whispered as Ratchet went in pursuit of the young mech.

"Maybe he's pulling a Miko and Amber?" I asked.

"The voices in my head are telling me to scrap a certain Prime!" Amber shouted.

"Maybe it's your love interest, Robert Downey Jr.!" Dusk quipped.

Amber picked up her flip-flop from her foot and threw it at Dusk.

"Ow!" Dusk yelped as the flip-flop nailed her in the wing, "That hurt!"

"It's supposed to!" Amber retorted as Ratchet came back in with Smokescreen.

"And you're sure you can execute such a plan?" Ratchet asked, entering the room with Smokescreen…

Who had the Phase Shifter in his servo.

"Yes, Doc," Smokescreen sighed, rolling his optics.

"Don't call me Doc!" Ratchet snapped.

"Whatever, just open the Groundbridge!" Smokescreen said, "They need me!"

"Need _us_," Dusk corrected.

"You comm me if you all end up out of your league," Ratchet ordered.

"Please," Dusk snorted, "It's _Starscream,_ Hatchet, what could possibly go wrong?"

And the three of us raced out of the Groundbridge.

I immediately caught sight of Starscream in this…heavy duty armor.

Dusk started laughing.

"I am Iron Scream duhduhduhduhduhduhduh Iron Scream!" she sang under her breath.

Well…he _did_ look like Iron Man.

If Iron Man were an evil, cowardly robot from another planet.

I saw Starscream lift the crane, on which my whole family was perched, high.

Mom almost lost her balance and clung to Dad.

"Mom!" I yelled.

Her helm whipped around, optics locking with mine.

"So, the Autobots have a new recruit?" Starscream sneered, dropping the crane, "Along with two younglings that have never seen true battle,"

"He obviously forgets Chicago," Dusk sighed, "Then again, Amber did a job on him."

"And you must be Starscream," Smokescreen said, looking the 'Con over, "I thought you'd be taller,"

Dusk and I both looked at the newbie, dumbfounded.

And Dusk clapped him on the back.

"At least we know this one has a sense of humor!" she laughed.

Starscream growled.

"This will not end well," my aunt sighed, shaking her helm.

"Smokescreen, Skyfyre, Ultimus, stand down!" Dad ordered.

"You are no match for Starscream's Apex Armor!" Mom yelled.

"Any last words…_Smokescreen,_ Skyfyre and Ultimus?" Starscream growled.

"Just four," Smokescreen snapped, "Kiss your armor goodbye!"

And he ran forwards, phasing through the armor, and kicking Starscream out of it.

"A Phase Shifter?" Starscream asked.

"Now, _that_ was a plan!" Smokescreen crowed.

Starscream got up to his pedes.

"You aren't the only one sporting a fancy wrist mounted device!" he growled, aiming his missile…at my family, "Think _fast_!"

"No!" I yelled, aiming my blasters at Starscream and shooting.

Dusk followed suit.

But it was too late.

The missile crashed into the crane, igniting the energon in the box…and exploding violently.

"MOM! DAD! NO!" I howled as the crane smoked from the aftermath.

The smoke began to clear…and I saw four shapes sitting on top of the crane.

I let out a sigh of relief as my sister put a servo on my shoulder.

….

"Told ya I just needed to _borrow_ it for a while," Smokescreen said aiming the jibe at Ratchet, "Doc here thought I was trying to steal your relics."

"_Only_ until you explained your plan…which I then sanctioned. It's called _protocol_," Ratchet snapped back.

"Ratchet is correct," Dad replied, "standard procedure must be observed by _every_ member of this team."

"There is no way to stay out of trouble around here," Dusk huffed.

"However," Dad continued, throwing a look at Dusk, "I believe we must also commend Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado."

The young mech's optics brightened.

"There's going to be no living with him now," Arcee sighed

"While this may lack the pageantry of a proper Elite Guard ceremony," Dad finished, "I wish to welcome you to Team Prime."

I heard a low groan from behind us and I turned around…

Just to see Bulkhead bow his helm sadly.

"The Newbie did alright," he said, bitterly.

"Don't worry Bulk!" Miko chirped, running towards her guardian, "He's got _nothing_ on you!"

Bulkhead didn't respond, he looked sadly at his charge…and shuffled out of the room.

"Seriously," Miko continued, "Once we get that leg of yours back in shape…ol' Smokey's gonna learn real quick who the top Wreckin' ball is around here!"

There was no answer.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

Nothing but the shuffling screech of Bulkhead's armor against the floor met our ears.

**See? Smokey didn't get harmed...Just like I promised! Next chapter...you'll see what I meant by warning him...  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	39. Borrowed Armor

**Ok, I lied a bit. You won't see my plan for Smokey until _Legacy_. Anyway…sorry for not updating in a while! We had our Prom on Friday and we watched _Iron Man 3_ on Saturday, it was AWESOME! I would definitely go see it again :) **

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**All in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 38

Borrowed Armor

Jack POV

"Run! Faster!" Mom yelled as a beam of hot yellow light streamed from the night sky.

"Autobots retreat!" Dad ordered.

The beam slammed into the ground, moving towards my family and leaving a trail of blackened, sooty earth in its wake.

My parents looked up right at me, mouths opening…

But what they were going to say was lost. The beam slammed into them and their shrieks filled my audios.

A dark laugh reached me and I turned around, facing a blue mech with yellow optics and a red faceplate…

Breakdown, Bulkhead's arch nemesis.

"Hello…_Jack_," came Silas' voice from Breakdown's body.

I shot upright, watching as the faint blue glow from the Key died, painting dim shadows on the walls of my room.

I picked up the Key to Vector Sigma, gently stroking its silvered edges.

Dad had let me keep it. It was _mine_.

It was _my_ Matrix.

And it often kept my nightmares at bay…

Until now.

This one seemed too real and I had a feeling…this one was actually a vision of what was to come.

The Key flickered softly and I gave it one last touch before laying back down.

If Aralt was right…there would be no more nightmares tonight.

….

"And you say this dream seemed too real?" Dusk asked as we walked down the hallway of the Base.

"Like I was standing there like I'm standing here now," I confirmed.

"I'd say the Primes sent that vision to you," she replied, "But I don't…"

A black blur shot across the hallway and I froze.

"Jack?" Dusk asked, "You ok?"

"Scraplet!" I hissed, "_Big_ Scraplet!"

Dusk raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dead serious!" I cried, "It ran across the hall!"

Dusk peered down the corner and laughed, giving a high pitched whistle.

A big black _something_ bounded out of the shadows and onto Dusk's chest, knocking her flat.

I shifted my arm, watching as armor spread over human skin, and I aimed my blaster at the shape.

"Jack!" Dusk laughed, "Stand down! It's Sirius,"

"Yeah, having a monster in the base is serious," I growled.

"No, no, _no_ idiot," Dusk sighed, "_Sirius_, like the star! He's my dog,"

And that's when I saw it…him.

A _massive,_ black, fluffy dog was incessantly licking Dusk's face and wagging his tail.

"That's not a dog, that's a Percy Jackson hellhound!" I exclaimed.

The dog looked up at me and growled. I held up my hands, afraid…

And the dog pounced, knocking the breath out of me.

I could see his teeth…and the drool starting to drip from them…

And I got smothered in licks.

"See," Dusk said, smugly, "Sirius is a big ol' teddy bear."

"Big…is…understatement!" I wheezed as the dog continued licking me, "Get…him…off! Can't…_breathe_!"

"You don't have too, baby brother," Dusk sighed, "C'mere Sirius!"

The dog ceased licking me and bounded over to Dusk, who ruffled it's fur.

"Yes, who's a good boy?" Dusk cooed, rubbing the furball's ears, "Who's a good boy!"

Sirius barked.

"So…why have I never seen him before?" I asked, "I mean something that big would have to be noticed some time or another."

"Sirius is actually kinda shy around people he doesn't know," Dusk answered as Sirius licked her chin again, "He tends to stay in my room more often than not and only tends to come out when it's just me, Amber, Ben, and Doctor Williams,"

The dog looked up, turning his gaze on me again.

"Sirius, this is Jack, my little brother," Dusk said, "You can trust him, okay?"

Sirius padded over to me and butted his head against my hand.

"He wants you to pet him," Dusk explained.

I cautiously raised my hand and stroked the massive dog's head. Sirius wagged his tail violently.

"What kind of dog _is_ he?" I asked.

"He's a Newfoundland,"

"Aren't those the kind of dog with webbed feet?"

Dusk smiled, "See for yourself. Sirius, shake hands,"

Sirius lifted his right paw and placed it on my knee.

"And he's well trained too!" I said.

"Just in case Fowler found him," Dusk replied, "Sirius was Ben's gift to me on my seventeenth birthday,"

I took Sirius' paw and gently spread it apart, and I saw the webbing between his "toes".

"It helps with his swimming," Dusk replied, "He's saved my life twice. Dad says he has like a built in radar for me…always knows _exactly_ where I am."

I stood up, giving Sirius a pat on the head. The dog reared up on his hind legs and put his paws on my shoulders…right before licking me on the nose.

"Ewww," I moaned, wiping it off.

Sirius gave a bark that sounded suspiciously like laughter before loping down the hall.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"Probably back to his bed," Dusk sighed, "He sleeps more than any person I've ever met."

"But he's a dog!"

"Shhh!" Dusk hissed, "Don't let him hear you say that…he might be a dog, but he _thinks_ he's a person."

…..

It was raining.

I was bored.

The only other kid my age here was Miko, and she was helping Bulkhead out a little…but where was Raf?

'Bee was on patrol, so he wasn't with him…

"Anyone know where Raf is?" I asked.

I got a whole bunch of no's and nope's on that.

I sighed, pulled out my cell and dialed Raf's number. It rang like once before.

_"Hello?" _Raf's whispered voice asked.

"Hey," I said, "Where are you?"

_"Home,"_ Raf grumbled, _"I…I got grounded."_

I put the phone on speaker.

"You've got to be kidding me, Raf," I snorted, "_You,_ of all people, _grounded_!?"

_"Big time,"_ he confirmed, _"I misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests…"_

"Translation," Miko said, "A- instead of A,"

_"I'm probably spending too much time at the Base," _Raf sighed.

_"Rafael?"_ a woman's voice asked,_ "I hope you're not on the phone in there!"_

_"N-no Mamá!" _Raf cried, panicked, _"Say hi to 'Bee for me…Until I improve these grades…I'm off Team Prime,"_

And he hung up.

I heard Bulkhead give an agitated grunt as he continued his exercise.

"Just when we get one back…we lose another," Miko sighed.

'Bee drove into the Base, transformed and walked over to us. He didn't look happy.

"I guess you know about Raf, huh?" I asked.

**"I heard," **'Bee muttered, **"And I about got beat with a baseball bat…"**

"How did you almost get beat with a baseball bat!?" Dusk demanded, "I got to hear this one!"

**"Well…I came to pick Raf up from his house…when his mother came out…she asked me to leave,"**

"You didn't leave…did you," Dusk asked after she translated for Miko.

**"I was…hesitant…"** 'Bee admitted, looking away, **"She uh, threatened my alt within an inch of its paintjob."**

"Sounds like Mrs. Esquivel is one fiery tempered woman!" Dusk chuckled, "You _did_ use your holoform when talking to her…right?"

'Bee nodded and Dusk continued.

"Well at least that's a…"

But Dusk was cut off when the proximity alarm went off.

"Fowler," Dusk, Miko and I sighed in unison right as he came off the elevator.

"Agent Fowler," Dad greeted as he, my mom, and my aunt came into the room, "What brings you here on this afternoon?"

"We got a little trouble," Fowler replied, "At sixteen thirteen hours, a satellite was stolen from a high security military vault. Surveillance shows the Decepticon known as Breakdown was at the scene."

"Haven't seen him in a while," Bulkhead growled.

"It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode…with someone behind the wheel," Fowler finished.

"A _Decepticon_ paired with a _human_?!" Ratchet demanded.

"And I have a pretty good hunch who," Fowler replied, "The stolen satellite…was project Damocles."

"Invented by Silas," Dad added.

I clenched my fists. That…that _fiend_ (nicest word I could think of) was still alive?

"I guess the former Colonel Bishop wanted it back," Fowler shrugged.

**"B-but I thought Nemesis squished him!"** 'Bee whirred worriedly.

"Yeah," My aunt agreed, "I thought Silas was paste!"

"So did I," Fowler nodded.

_"Didn't you see Nemesis crush Silas?"_ I asked Dad via bond.

He nodded.

"Agent Fowler, even if he _were_ alive…are you suggesting that Silas has aligned MECH with the _Decepticons_? I highly doubt that Megatron would entertain such an idea," Ratchet laughed.

"Why not?" I asked, "The human-'Bot alliance works for us,"

"Most of the time," Arcee said, shaking her helm.

What did she mean by that? I'm not _that_ much of a handful!

Fowler brought up a picture of the satellite in action.

"Damocles is a particle beam cannon so powerful it can slice up the Pentagon like a birthday cake or give everyone on Mount Rushmore a Mohawk all from a satellite in orbit," Fowler said. "It's the work of a madman and in Megatrons' hands…a threat to anyone, any_where_ on the planet."

"This guy has _serious_ problems," Amber sighed.

"Well," Sean added, "He _did_ say it was the work of a bloody madman!"

"But why join with the Decepticons?" I asked, "I mean…I thought MECH was always after the best technology?"

"Perhaps they want to be a part of it now," Mom said, "Introducing a weapon of mass destruction whist being airborne is an extreme tactical advantage,"

"The 'Cons may have the satellite," Fowler interrupted, "but they can't use it without the interface code the only existing copy is stored on the secure server at headquarters in Colorado."

"We must keep the code out of Decepticon hands at all cost," Dad nodded, turning towards the Groundbridge.

Bulkhead rammed his fists together, a slight smile on his face.

"It's roll time!" he announced, dragging himself towards the Groundbridge.

He almost made it when…

"Ep, ep, ep!" Ratchet snapped, shaking his finger at the former Wrecker, "I have not yet cleared you for active duty nor are you ready to roll!"

Bulkhead growled and shook angrily as I slipped away and came back as Ultimus.

"Ratchet upload the co-ordinates that agent Fowler has provided," Dad ordered, "Arcee, Bumblebee, Dusk, Elita, Smokescreen, prepare to roll out."

"What about me?" I asked, "I'm ready!"

"Ultimus," Mom growled, "Stay here,"

And suddenly reality sets in.

"But…but Mom!" I protested.

"Stay," Dad ordered.

I hate it when they gang up on me.

Ratchet fired up the Groundbridge and everyone else went through. I crossed my arms and walked off. Why won't they let me go with them! I mean, they'll let Dusk go, but they won't let me!

"You too, huh?" a voice said from behind me.

I jumped upwards, nearly hitting my head on the ceiling.

"Bulkhead!" I whined, "Don't _do_ that!"

The green mech smirked.

"I can be quiet when I want to be," he added smugly, "I can hear pretty well too,"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jack," Bulkhead growled, "My leg might be busted…My hearing…not so much. Jolt and I heard you and Optimus talking the other day…in the Language of the Primes,"

I just looked at him. Mom is going to _kill_ me.

"We thought it was just Ultimus and Optimus talking…so we looked around the corner…and saw you, as Jack, standing in front of Optimus, speaking _perfect_ Cybertronian," Bulkhead continued, "Don't worry, we haven't told anyone…Jolt's still in shock."

He chuckled, "Jolt in shock, hehe, that's funny,"

"You and your puns!" I groaned.

He smirked.

"The only thing I want to know…is how you did it," Bulkhead pressed, "How are you Jack _and_ Ultimus?"

I looked away…and returned to human form. Bulkhead looked down at me, stunned.

"H-how…?"

"It's my Legacy," I replied, softly, "Just like Dad's nearly indestructible. I can change my species, race, alts, pretty much anything…including other creatures as well."

"Like…Autobots?" Bulkhead hinted.

"Elita One _is_ June Darby after all," I confirmed.

He looked impressed.

"And Optimus?"

"I don't think he's thought of a name quite yet,"

"Who else knows of this?" Bulkhead asked.

"Mom, Dad, Dusk, Raf, and 'Bee," I listed, ticking them off on my fingers, "Mom hinted that someone else knew…but I'm not sure,"

I froze for a minute as the room darkened and shifted, becoming a nighttime landscape outside a warehouse.

_Smokescreen stared at a crater not but five feet in front of him._

_"Whoa!" I heard him say._

_The sky lit up right above Dad and a beam of hot, yellow light streaked down towards him._

_"Fall back!" Dad ordered, leaping out of the way as the beam crashed to earth._

"Jack?" Bulkhead asked, "JACK!"

I started, shaking my head.

"You ok?" the former Wrecker asked, "You spaced out for a moment…"

"I'm fine," I replied, walking into the main hall right as Dad's voice came over the comm. link.

_"Ratchet we require back up!"_ I heard Dad yell.

"I'm there!" Bulkhead confirmed, walking towards the Groundbridge.

"Ep, ep, ep," Ratchet said taking a hold of Bulkhead's arm.

_"Can you remotely disable Project Damocles under Agent Fowler's advisement?"_

Oh, _that_ kind of backup.

"On a human based computer network, without _my_ backup?!" Ratchet asked, incredulously, "Without _Rafael!?"_

"You can send us over to his house…" Amber hinted.

"Great idea!" Sean said.

"_Bad_ idea," Ben replied, "If we go over to his house via Groundbridge, we could reveal that technology to his parents!"

"If he's studying," I added, "He won't be disturbed…you know how he is about his homework."

"True…" Ben said, thoughtfully, "Alright, Ratchet, send us over…We'll have Jolt outside just in case Mrs. Esquivel gets suspicious if she discovers we're there."

I looked at Miko, she grinned.

"Race ya!" she challenged.

"You're on!" I answered.

"Go!" she yelled as we ran towards the now open Groundbridge and into Raf's room.

The twelve and a half year old looked up at us as we came in.

"I win," I whispered to Miko.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"W-what are you guys _doing_ here!" Raf demanded.

"Son, your planet needs you," Fowler replied, handing Raf the file marked _Top Secret_.

Raf's eyes lit up just a fraction.

"Ok," he answered, taking the file and turning to his computer.

He tapped furiously on the keyboard, looking at the file all the while.

"I'm in," he announced, "But I can't reach the targeting systems, too many firewalls,"

I saw his reflection in the computer screen. His eyes flicked up, staring right at me. I could almost see the question in them.

_Can you?_

Hack? Nononono, I don't hack. I'd probably blow the computer sky high.

Wait, ugh, I'm so stupid. 'Bots were masters with computers. They make Earth internet look like two cans connected with a string. And I was one of them.

I slightly shook my head 'no'. Raf gave a slight nod. He knew I couldn't reveal my heritage. Not yet anyway.

"C'mon, son," Fowler said, "If the 'Cons make off with that interface code…Damocles will light up the sky 24/7!"

"Let 'em have the code," Raf replied, "It won't do them any good without the satellite…"

"I…can't say I follow," Sean admitted.

"All satellites have maneuvering thrusters to adjust their orbits," Raf explained, not looking up from the screen, "If I can break into the navigational sub routine…I can bring the whole satellite down!"

"You are one _evil_ little boy," Amber sighed, shaking her head.

"Great!" Fowler announced, "Say, uh, which way is the bathroom…?"

Raf sat bolt upright and turned to face Fowler.

"What!?" Raf squeaked, panicked, "No! If my mom _sees_ you…"

"Relax," Fowler interrupted, dismissively, "I trained in covert ops,"

"I don't care if you were trained by ninjas!" Raf cried, hopping off his chair, "My mom has eyes in the back of _your_ head!"

Huh, sounds like my mom. Can't pull nothing past her.

"Raf," I said, softly putting my hand on his shoulder, "C'mon, let's get back to breaking into this thing,"

Raf nodded and got back up onto his chair.

"You _sure_ you can't hack into it?" he whispered.

"Never done it before…" I admitted just as softly, "I wouldn't know the first thing about…"

_"Hello, _Jack_,"_ a voice pinged through my internal comm., _"Or should I say…_Ultimus Prime,"

I froze.

I knew that voice.

"Jack?" Raf asked, "Are you ok?"

I turned, slowly and looked out the window…

Just to see a blue SUV time car…with a cannon mounted to the top.

_"Breakdown,"_ I answered back.

_"You would think that wouldn't you?"_ the voice sighed.

"Silas!" I yelped out loud.

"What about him?" Ben asked, "Jack…you look pale,"

I pointed out the window and Ben looked out.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Ben cried…

Right as Jolt and Bulkhead rammed into the 'Con and Human.

"Thank God," Amber breathed.

_"Thanks, guys,"_ I whispered.

_"No problem, Jack,"_ Jolt chirped, _"I enjoy kicking 'Con can every once in a while!"_

_"Anything for our Prime's son!" _Bulkhead laughed.

I turned back to the others.

"Coast is clear, thanks to Bulkhead and Jolt."

Everyone got up and Raf went back to typing furiously.

"Ugh! Where did they hack the sub-strain!" Raf growled, continuing to search.

"FWI," Fowler said, closed the door softly behind him, "You're low on TP,"

I leaned against the computer. I wished I could help…

My hand burned and I watched as my armor spread over it, seeming to break apart a bit. I shifted my body a bit to cover it.

_"Raf,"_ I whispered softly so that only he could hear or understand me, _"I'm going to try to help out a bit, be ready!"_

He nodded.

My eyesight dimmed a bit and data scrolled past my eyes.

Let's see…no, not that one…

Maybe this one…

"I'm almost there…" Raf said.

The computer gave a beep.

"Raf! Rock on!" Miko cheered, "It's moving!"

"Uh…that wasn't me…"

This…is not good.

"Uh, guys…" I said, "That's Jasper…"

"Oooo! I can see my host parents' house!" Miko chirped.

"And I can see _my_ house!" Raf replied, fear spiking his tone, "Right in their target sights!"

"Any time, Son!" Fowler cried.

_"Raf, I'm in,"_ I whispered.

"Full thruster burn!" Raf yelled, pressing the 'Enter' key.

I released my hold from the computer, my hand shifting back to human skin as Raf gave a sigh of relief.

"You're a genius!" Fowler cheered.

"Thank you, Jack," Raf whispered.

I didn't reply, I just put my hand on his shoulder.

The hallway door slammed.

"Rafael Jorge Gonzalez Esquivel!" a woman's voice shouted from the hall.

Raf froze.

"Quick! Grab a book!" Raf hissed.

We followed his advice and sat down in a circle.

"What is going on in here?!" Raf's mom demanded as she opened the door.

"Study group," Raf replied, shrugging.

His mom fixed us with an icy brown gaze.

"How did they get in here?" she demanded, "Without me knowing?"

"Rosalie let us in," Ben replied, "It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Esquivel,"

"Señor Castora," she answered, "The last time I checked…Rafael was doing well in your class,"

"I'm tutoring him," Ben said, thinking on his feet.

"I didn't hear a car,"

"My car's outside,"

Mrs. Esquivel nodded, thoughtfully before looking at Raf.

"Rafael, it is time for bed,"

"Sí, Mamá," Raf answered, "See you guys later,"

"Bye, Raf," Miko said, waving as she walked out the door, everyone else in tow.

"Thank you, Jack," Raf said, looking up at me.

"No problem," I replied, putting my hand on his shoulder, "I learned a new skill thanks to you,"

"Maybe we should get into life threatening positions more often, huh?" Raf asked, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, sure," I said, shaking my head, "You do realize you've got to move know, right? Now that the 'Cons know where you live…"

"I always wanted a bigger room," he laughed.

"Only you, Raf," I sighed.

A heard a car honk.

"Go on, they're waiting for you," Raf said, shooing me out of the room, "Remember, I'm grounded. I'll see you at school,"

"Bye Raf," I answered.

…..

"Wait, you mean Bulkhead and Jolt _know_!" Mom demanded once everyone reconvened at the Base and I had explained everything that went on in our half of the adventure.

"It was actually Dad this time!" I answered, "They caught us talking…in the Primes' Language."

She glared at Dad.

"Dad…" I said worriedly, "I suggest we roll out…now!"

"I agree," Dad said calmly, before we both transformed and raced out of the Base.

"Come back here!" Mom yelled coming after us, "I'm not done talking to either of you!"

"I don't think I want to hear the rest of that conversation," Dad said.

"Me neither!" I replied.

**Jolt and Bulkhead know! So now off to _Legacy_! Oh, this will be fun. I hope it was ok for you guys. Sirius makes his debut in my DOTM fic. He's rarely seen around the base and Jack is the only "human" to know he exists outside of Dusk and the original gang to know about him, expect to see him around in the upcoming stories and see everyone's reaction to him!**

**Credit to my little sister (for the part about Jack meeting Sirius)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	40. The Prime's Sword in the Stone

**Took me a while, but I got this one done. Honestly, I like this episode in the series (Megs' face at the end is _priceless!_ That...and the King Arthur reference) **

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Starts in my POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 39

The Prime's Sword in the Stone

Authoress POV

It was kind of a slow day at Base, everyone was either scouting or taking a well-earned rest.

And that was when Optimus got the call.

Jasper High School recently updated its contact system, and Optimus saw the perfect opportunity to slip another contact into his son's list. It was only to be used if they could not get June to answer the phone.

Which…seemed to be the case.

As the Prime listened to the call, his optics narrowed slightly.

"Optimus?" Jolt asked, looking up from his computer, "What's wrong?"

"I will return shortly," the Prime growled, turning towards the entrance, "My son seems to have gotten himself into trouble."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Ok, all I have to say is…

I am 100% innocent! I did nothing!

Oh, so you don't believe me huh? Ok, try this. I was only getting ready to walk *cough* _drive_ *cough* home…when I got back on _his_ radar.

I actually managed to steer clear of Vince and his goons for about three weeks! And now that record is broken.

Dang.

So what happened is Vince started teasing me (shocking, right?) and apparently wanted to pick a fight. Apparently I didn't learn from my last encounter with the bully, because I just ignored him and walked off, searching for a private place where I could drive from…and I get cornered by Vince's cronies.

I warned Vince. I really did. I told him and his buddies to leave me alone and let me through.

Yeah, they laughed at me.

I kinda pushed through them and started to run…and Vince tripped me, of course.

He kinda hoisted me up and socked me in the cheek. I bit my tongue, hard. I could actually taste the energon.

Vince, apparently didn't learn from the last fight either…again, he seemed to break his hand.

See, this is why you don't punch metal.

Vince's shouting was overheard though…and not by friendly ears.

Of course it has to be Mr. Sinned who hears him…and the both of us get sent to the principal's office.

And that's where we come to the present.

"Mr. Darby," I vaguely hear the principal say, "Mr. Darby, are you listening?"

"What?" I replied, snapping back to reality, "Sorry Ms. Angelo,"

Ms. Angelo, the school's principal, sighed, shaking her head.

"As I was saying, Mr. Darby, Mr. Delcutta," she stated, "We must have a parental unit present before we can let you go. This blood feud between the two of you has _got_ to stop!"

"I'll stop when he does," Vince snorted, glaring at me.

Oh, if he was a 'Con, I'd have no problem taking him down.

"You first," I growled, glaring back.

"Boys!" Ms. Angelo warned as two pairs of eyes, venom green and Autobot blue fixed on her, "Now, Mr. Delcutta, your father will be here any minute,"

Vince winced and looked down.

Ms. Angelo turned towards me.

"Mr. Darby, we have been unable to reach your mother," she said.

I sank down into my seat.

That was no surprise, Mom was at work. There was no way we could get her here.

"She works late," I answered, "She comes home around ten,"

"We cannot keep you here that long, Mr. Darby," Ms. Angelo sighed sadly, "Isn't there anyone you can call that will come get you? What about your father?"

Yeah, sure, I'd _love_ to see the look on her face when she sees Optimus Prime in all his 40ft metal glory.

"I don't know where he is," I muttered, "'S been that way since I was little,"

I caught Vince smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"At least _I_ knew where my dad is," he mumbled.

"That's it!" I snarled, getting up.

"Sit _down_!" Ms. Angelo snapped, "Now."

I returned to my seat, fists clenched.

I really hated this. I _know_ who and where my dad is…and I can't tell anyone. They'd either throw me in the loony bin or they'd subject me to tests and experiments to see how exactly I worked.

I don't like either of those options.

"Now they two of you are either going to quit your fighting on school grounds or I'll personally see to it that…"

_"Ms. Angelo…there are two people here to see you,"_ the secretary's voice rang through the intercom.

"Hold that thought," Ms. Angelo said to us as she pressed the button, "Bring them in."

Mom actually got off work?

"Mr. Delcutta," Ms. Angelo greeted, "Please have a seat."

I saw Vince's dad sit down next to him. He looked almost nothing like his son…just that same smug look that I wanted so badly to…

"Mrs. Dar…oh," Ms. Angelo stopped, staring.

Now why would she…? Unless…

Oh no.

I slowly turned around…

And saw _Dad_ standing in the doorway. All 6'7" of his human frame.

I am _so_ dead!

"I am afraid June could not make it to this meeting," Dad replied in his deep, even baritone, "So she asked if I could come in her stead."

"An-and you would be?" Ms. Angelo asked, stuttering.

"Orion," Dad replied, "Orion Darby, I am Jack's father,"

Vince tensed beside me, I could feel his unease.

Dad _does_ have that effect on people. That royal blue gaze is hard to stand under…especially if he's mad…

Like right now.

"May I ask what has happened?" Dad asked, politely.

"That's just what I would like to know," Vince's dad grunted.

"Apparently there has been a feud between these two and it has escalated to fights," Ms. Angelo said, glaring at Vince and me.

"Jack, you know better," Dad growled softly.

"I didn't even hit him!" I protested, "He hit me!"

"That's a lie!" Vince yelled standing up.

"Really?" I asked, "Like the one you told Mr. Sinned? About you being the innocent _victim!?"_

"Boys!" Ms. Angelo snapped.

We both sat down.

"Thank you," she nodded, "As you can see, they clearly need to work this out, or at least have their spats somewhere else than on school grounds,"

She looked at us expectantly.

Neither of us answered.

"I'm going to take that as you'll settle this elsewhere than on school grounds," she sighed, "If I so much as hear about you two _looking_ at each other wrong while on school grounds…you _both_ are suspended for three days. Do I make myself clear?"

"But...!" both of us protested.

"Do I make myself _clear_?" Ms. Angelo snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am," Vince and I muttered.

"Good," she nodded, satisfied with herself, "Now, you are free to go."

"If I may be so bold," Dad said, "May I speak with Vince for a few minutes? Alone? I just wish for him to explain something to me,"

"I see no harm in it," Ms. Angelo replied, "Mr. Dulcutta?"

"Go ahead," Vince's dad shrugged.

"Jack, please wait for me in the hallway," Dad stated, looking at Vince, "I will be out in a few minutes,"

I didn't argue.

A few minutes passed and Dad finally came out with Vince…

Vince looked a little pale.

After the red head left, I turned towards my Dad.

"What did you _do_?" I asked.

"That is for me to know," Dad growled, "_You_ on the other servo, are in trouble,"

I closed my eyes.

"I didn't do anything, I swear," I sighed as we walked out of the building and towards the parking lot.

Dad's alt sat waiting for us.

As I got in, Dad sat down next to me.

"Jack," he finally said, "You know better than to get into fights. You could seriously hurt someone,"

"Dad," I groaned, "What part of 'I didn't do anything' don't you understand! All I did today, was let him hit me. I did nothing to him…he about broke his hand because he hit me."

Dad narrowed his eyes at me.

"I swear, I didn't harm him. Any harm he has was self-inflicted," I added, "You'd think he'd learn not to punch me,"

He sighed and we started to go towards the base.

"How did you get the school to notify you?" I asked.

"They were rebooting their contact list," Dad said, "I put my comm. link into the system, so that if your mother was not able to answer, _I_ would be the one to answer the call."

He finally came to a stop in the main hall and I stroked the dash.

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered before getting out.

"You're welcome," he purred before he transformed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Arcee demanded, storming up to us, "We've been worried…"

But she was cut off as 'Bee and Smokescreen squealed into the Base.

They both transformed and 'Bee started talking first.

**"It was _not_ my fault!"** 'Bee whirred, **"We got spotted and Smokescreen was doing over a hundred and then he…"**

"Wait! You were _spotted_!?" Ratchet snarled, brandishing his wrench threateningly at Smokescreen, who cowered.

**"Yeah, but _Smokey's_ the reason they got photo evidence!"**

"Way to toss me under the bus, 'Bee," Smokescreen growled.

"Were there 'Cons?" Dusk asked.

"Nah," Smokescreen snorted, "this human was in my way when I was driving. I mean I _politely_ moved out of the way…but we both swerved to the side in a stop. So then this human comes out wielding a piece of scrap metal and suddenly it's _my _fault…so I just put the squishy in his place! It was hilarious! Though…what did he expect to do with that stick?"

**"He posted _pictures_ on the _Internet_ of us!"** 'Bee snapped, **"Besides, you were on the wrong side of the road and doing over a _hundred miles an HOUR!"_**

"No wonder he wanted to smash your mirrors in Smokey," Amber chuckled.

"I…am going to look for pictures…" I said, starting off towards the computers and searching, "Ah, found it!"

I turned the screen towards everyone.

"Ol' Road Rage didn't waste any time posting your mug shots," I added, pointing at the picture, "Raf'll scrub this once he's back from house hunting,"

"Is _this_ what you learned while serving Alpha Trion?!" Ratchet scolded, "I highly doubt that he would condone such irresponsible behavior!"

"Blowing your cover is _not_ ok," Arcee added.

"Sorry guys," Smokescreen shrugged, "I know I really messed up,"

"While Ratchet and Arcee are correct," Dad said, "I believe we are _all_ equally responsible for this incident."

"Us!?" Arcee demanded.

"How!?" Ratchet whined.

"We weren't even there!" Bulkhead protested.

**"Nope! Wasn't there!"** 'Bee answered.

"Well…'Bee was," Bulkhead corrected.

**"Shuuut uuuuup!"** 'Bee hissed, backhanding Bulkhead.

"Our recent efforts have been so intensively focused on averting crises, that we have overlooked simple matters," Dad continued, "such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this planet. It is an oversight that _must_ be corrected."

"Optimus," Smokescreen said, "I'm honored to train under you and will do whatever it takes to make things right…to make you proud."

"Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world is from a human," Dad said, looking at me…

And Amber.

"Smokescreen gets his own _partner_?!" Arcee asked, incredulously.

"_Please_," Ratchet groaned, "Isn't having seven humans here enough?"

Everyone glared at him. He snorted and went back to work.

"I was referring to two already among us," Dad finished, "And as for Guardianship…one of our own who has lost her guardian long ago."

Amber's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean…Smokescreen is my _guardian_!?" she breathed.

"She's my charge?" Smokescreen asked.

Dusk stared up at Dad.

"Dad…what horror have you unleashed?" Dusk asked, "Her and Sunny was bad enough…now you're placing my _best_ _friend_ in the care of the _noob!"_

"Hey!" Smokescreen protested as Dad nodded.

"Fine," Dusk growled, flying up to the railing, "Then, Smokey, I will promise you this…"

She got up in his face.

"If she comes back in less than perfect condition…I. Will. Hunt. You. _Down,_" she snarled, "And there will only be enough metal to fill a thimble. You got that?"

Smokescreen nodded violently.

"S-sure th-thing,"

Dusk looked at Dad and I.

"He's _aaaallll_ yours," she chirped, leaping off the railing, landing perfectly, and heading towards her room.

Dad looked at me.

"Uh…sure, Optimus," I stuttered, still looking at where my sister had left, "Uh, robots in disguise, traffic laws, don't beat down humans. I can bring Smokescreen up to speed,"

_"Thank you, Jack,"_

_"No problem,"_

"We've all put in curbside duty," Bulkhead added, putting a servo on Smokescreen's shoulder, "Part of the gig!"

I climbed down the ladder, Amber followed me.

"Then let's go for a drive, Teach," Smokescreen grinned as he transformed.

"Shot gun!" Amber shouted, diving into the passenger's seat before I could even move.

I got in, and we tore out of the Base.

…

"Ok, intersection. Let's review," I said as we turned onto another street, "Light's green?"

"Green for go," Smokescreen sighed.

"A two year old could've told you that," Amber snickered.

"And yellow?" I asked.

"Go…_faster!_" Smokescreen cackled, slamming on the gas.

"Whoa, whoa! _Smokescreen!"_ I yelled trying to slam onto the brakes.

Amber hollered in excitement as the light flicked red.

Smokescreen slammed on the brakes, laughing.

"Just messin' around!" he chirped.

"Ha, ha," I growled.

"That…was _awesome_!" Amber yelled, "Let's do that again!"

Dusk was right…Amber _is_ an older version of Miko.

I glared at her and was about to say something…when a roar of a familiar hotrod reached my ears. I looked out the back window…only to see Vince's car.

"Uh oh," I whispered, hunkering down in the seat.

"What is it?" Smokescreen asked, "'Cons!?"

"Just someone from school I'd rather _not_ talk to," I hissed, rolling the window up, _"Drive!"_

"Red light, Teach," Smokescreen replied, smugly, "No can do!"

Dad…I really, _really_ dislike you for making me do this!

I looked up slightly…just in time to see Vince throw a burger at Smokescreen's window.

"Seriously!" Smokescreen snarled.

Uh oh, he's mad. I know from experience that some 'Bots are very protective of their paint job. 'Bee is one, Knockout's another…I've heard that Amber's first guardian, Sunstreaker, his twin and Dusk's first guardian, Sideswipe, were protective too…

I looked over at Amber. Her face was a mix of shock and anger and…grief.

She fingered her bracers gently.

Sunstreaker's armor.

"Just…let it go," I said, trying to steer away from the subject.

"Are you _kiddin'_ me?" Smokescreen growled, "Where's your self-respect? We've got to stand up for ourselves!"

"We _also_ have to follow Optimus' rule," I retorted, "It's not just about _protecting _humans…you can't _harm_ them either,"

No matter how much you want to.

"Who said anything about _harming_?" Smokescreen asked, slyly.

Amber grinned mischievously.

I don't like this…I don't like this at all!

…

The three of us came back to base laughing hard.

I looked at the picture on my phone again and laughed.

"I am _so_ posting this tonight!" I howled, "Arcee! Arcee! Check out Vince's car!"

My aunt walked over and knelt down, looking at the picture.

"The bully," she stated as she looked.

Amber cracked up again.

"Hey, Vince!" I cried, "You want _fries_ with that!"

And the three of us fell into hysterics again.

_"Ultimus Prime!"_ I heard Dad growl over the bond and I froze.

I'm in trouble.

"Let me get this straight," Arcee growled, "You two taught Smokescreen everything he never needed to know about fast food?"

"He passed drivers ed," Amber replied as I was still mute with fear, "Work hard play hard,"

"Hey, yeah!" Smokescreen said as he picked Amber up and placed her on his shoulder, "No humans were harmed in the making of these photos, honest!"

_"Ultimus. Come. Here. _Now._" _Dad hissed.

I mutely walked over to his station and looked up.

_"Before you say anything…it was Smokescreen's idea…"_

_"You. Are. A. Prime,"_ he growled, optics darkening in anger, _"You _cannot_ act like a _child_!"_

_"Newsflash," _I growled back, _"I _am_ a child! I'm only seventeen!"_

_"And a Prime,"_

_"But a _child_!"_ I hissed, _"I don't know any better! Why can't you understand that!? I want to live my life, I want to spend what I've got left of childhood the best I can! Becoming an adult when I've still got a year left isn't helping Dad!"_

_"Do you know how old Dusk was when she was thrown into the Cybreian War?"_ he asked, _"She wasn't even a minute old, but the War began anew because of her birth. Bumblebee lost his creators when he was the equivalent of a five year old human child. He lost his voice when he was no older than Rafael in human terms."_

_"But I'm not _like_ them!"_

_"You are almost exactly like them, both of them have lost much in a short amount of time, both of them...I wish never were thrown into this war."_

I shook my head and walked off.

I didn't want to talk.

….

The rock never saw it coming.

I had it in the air and far away from the Base in less than a blink of an eye.

And then I shot at it.

There was a flash of bright blue and the rock exploded into pieces. I picked up another and gave it the same treatment.

"Nice shot," Dusk's voice said from behind me.

"Go away,"

"Like I'm going to listen," Dusk snorted, sitting down next to me, "Listen, Dad's really upset…I don't know what you two got into…but you really hurt him…"

"And how do you think I feel?" I growled, looking away.

"Jack," my sister said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I know you're angry, trust me, I would be too…"

"Just leave me alone,"

"No,"

I shoved her away.

"I want to be alone!"

She stood, brushing herself off as she glared at me.

"Fine," she huffed, walking back towards the elevator, "I hope you're happy then, 'Sure, Mom, I'll go see what's bothering him! He'll talk to _me_,' Ha! What a lie,"

And she was gone.

I looked up at the clear Nevada sky. Mom had sent her to talk to me? And I blew her off.

I came down from the roof and started looking for my sister.

"Hey, Smokescreen," I called as the white mech froze, looking down at me, "You seen Dusk anywhere?"

"Nope," he replied, "She might have gone off base, want to go look for her?"

I shrugged, what was there to lose?

"Great! I'll get Amber," he chirped as he walked off.

….

The three of us got back from our little search, laughing just like last time.

"Oh, dude," I laughed, "My boss is gonna _freak!"_

"That thing we stuffed in his tailpipe…what was it called again?" Smokescreen asked, barely able to contain his own laughter.

"Pizza!" Amber howled.

"Will you three keep it down?" Ratchet snarled, "Arcee? Bulkhead? Can anyone hear me?"

"Ratchet!" I called, "What's going on?"

"Our sensors detected a second Iacon locator beacon," he replied, turning to look at us, "But I can't reach Optimus,"

"I'll go," Smokescreen offered.

"Alone!?" Ratchet demanded.

"You have a better option?" Smokescreen asked.

"Fine," Ratchet growled, starting up the Groundbridge.

Smokescreen looked down at me and Amber.

"He _says_ fine…" Smokescreen hinted, "But _I_ don't think he really wanted me to go _alone_,"

"Awesome!" Amber stage yelled, and ran through the Groundbridge.

I followed her through and looked around at the landscape as Smokescreen came from behind us.

I looked at Amber and Smokescreen and then back at the Groundbridge.

"I…just pulled a Miko and Amber," I groaned.

"And the corruption of Mr. Perfect is complete!" Amber cackled, "Welcome to the Dark Side!"

I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked, "Where's my cookie?"

She looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Didn't you know?" she asked, "We _lied_ about the cookies!"

"Where's _my_ cookie then?" Smokescreen asked.

"Smokey, there are no cookies!" Amber sighed.

"But I still want a cookie!"

"You can't have any!"

"Why?"

Amber groaned and looked up to the sky.

"'Cause they'll mess up your systems, that's why!"

"Oh," Smokescreen said.

"You know I love ya, Smokey," Amber replied, patting his leg.

"Let's go grab a relic!" he smirked, going forwards.

Amber and I followed, coming up to a big pile of rocks. I looked out and saw…

A sword. Embedded hilt-deep in the mountain.

"Whoa," I whispered, "It's a sword!"

"In the stone, say hello to Excalibur!" Amber chuckled, "Oh, wait, Clarent. Dusk'd kill me if she heard me say that. She's a stickler on the whole 'Clarent was the sword in the stone' thing,"

"Not just any sword…" Smokescreen breathed, "That looks like the Star Saber. A legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime, as lore would have it…It's rumored to wield the power of the Matrix."

He gave a brilliant grin.

"I'm gonna make Optimus proud!" he finished.

That's when I saw _him_.

"Not a good idea," I interrupted.

"Why?" Smokescreen demanded.

"Because Megatron's here," Amber finished, pointing.

"The Dark Lord himself," Smokescreen growled.

My uncle.

"He won't know what hit him!" Smokescreen chuckled, getting up.

"Smokescreen, wait," I ordered, with as much Prime-like tone as I could, "Something isn't right…Why doesn't Megatron just _take _the Star Saber?"

"Germaphobe?" Smokescreen offered.

Amber snorted into her hand.

"Seriously, we need to wait for back up," I muttered, still glaring at my uncle as he ordered the Vehicons around.

"You heard Ratchet!" Smokescreen protested, leaping on top of the rock, "Back up's not available right now!"

And he was gone, sneaking towards the Star Saber.

A cable lowered from the _Nemesis_ and latched onto the mountain.

"Maybe…it _is_ like the sword in the stone…" Amber whispered, "Maybe…only a Prime can pull it out…We need Optimus or Dusk or Ultimus! But none of them are here!"

How wrong you are, Amber.

If I could get to it…I bet it'd come out just fine…

But Amber was watching.

And Smokescreen made his move. The 'Cons spotted him right away and shot violently at him. I heard my uncle bellow orders to his troops, right as Smokescreen made it to the sword.

He grabbed the hilt and yanked, hard.

Nothing.

"Scrap!" he snarled, "It's really in there tight!"

Right as he was shot in the back.

"Smokescreen!" Amber yelled.

I grabbed her and yanked her down, flipping out my cell phone.

"No…no this can't be happening!" I whispered, dialing the Base's number.

_"What is it, Jack?"_ Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet, you've got to get Optimus or Dusk here now!" I stage whispered, "Smokescreen went for the relic…it's called a Star Sabe…"

"JACK LOOK OUT!" Amber shouted, pushing me over…

Right as an Insecticon's talons slashed the dirt where I was kneeling.

She unsheathed her blades from her bracers.

"Go!" she shouted, "Don't talk just go!"

And we ran. I fell over a pile of rocks, my phone skittering across the stones.

_"Where in the name of Cybertron are you!?"_ Ratchet demanded as I dodged the Insecticon's claws once again, _"And did you say Star Sabe?"_

He went silent…

_"Oh. My…Jack!"_ and he cut the call short.

"Great!" I growled.

"Bug!" Amber shrieked.

I dived out of the way, coming to a stop next to some more boulders. I looked the way we just came…and there was a crevice…

"I see a place where we can hide!" I shouted.

Amber looked in the direction of the crevice.

"It's right between three INSECTICONS!" she shouted, smacking me upside the head.

"It's that or getting squished," I growled, "Your choice."

"…Race you!" Amber yelled, running.

I sprinted after her, dodging the 'Cons until we finally raced into the cavern.

The Insecticons clawed at the entrance, nearly grazing my foot. I scooted farther into the cave, putting Amber behind me.

_"Dad! Mom!"_ I cried, _"Help!"_

The Insecticons took the last stone that was covering Amber and me. Amber stood upright, blades raised.

"You want a piece of me!?" she yelled, "I'll tear you apart!"

"Amber!" I whispered, "Don't antagonize them!"

Suddenly, a rock slammed into an Insecticon's helm, crushing it. Amber and I looked up…right as Arcee and Mom landed gracefully in front of us.

"Arcee! Elita!" I breathed, relieved.

"What could you have _possibly_ been thinking!?" Mom demanded.

"Later," I said, "Where're Optimus and Dusk?"

Mom looked to the sky…

And I saw both my dad and my sister reach for the Star Saber…Dusk missed but Dad…

Dad clamped his servo onto the hilt. The sword glowed with brilliant blue light and began to slide free of the mountain.

Dad went into a free fall as the sword's blade came free.

He hit the ground hard.

The dust cleared…and there, in the middle of a huge crater, knelt Dad on one knee, sword blade thrust deep into the ground.

He stood, pulling the glowing blade out and studying it curiously.

"I loosened it for him," Smokescreen muttered…

Right as my uncle gave the order to release the mountain on top of Dad.

The rock came loose, and tumbled down the slope. Dad seemed oblivious to it…he kept studying the blade.

"Optimus, retreat!" Arcee shouted.

"Now!" Bulkhead yelled.

Dad cocked his helm and turned around really slowly…before swinging the blade…

And slicing the mountain in two.

"Did he just…?" Bulkhead asked softly.

**"Uh huh…" **'Bee chirped.

"No…way…" I breathed.

Dad looked up at the _Nemesis,_ yelled…and swung the blade again.

A bright arc of electric blue light burst from the blade and slammed into the ship.

"It can do that?" Smokescreen asked, slackjawed.

"You just saw it!" Dusk muttered as she limped up, her own sword in hand.

I turned to Dad.

_"I'm sorry, Dad,"_ I whispered, _"I shouldn't have…"_

But he didn't answer. He just kinda stared ahead.

"Ratchet," Mom commed, "We need a 'Bridge,"

The green and silver swirling vortex opened up in front of us and we walked through.

"How _epic_ was that!?" Smokescreen shouted, "I saw it with my own optics but…I still don't believe it!"

"You know what _I_ don't believe?" Arcee snarled, "That after _everything_ you've been told, you _still_ put a human at risk!"

"A-Arcee…it wasn't his fault I shouldn't have even…" I started.

"Don't you even start with me!" Arcee snapped, "We'll talk tomorrow!"

She turned to Ratchet.

"Send Jack home,"

The Groundbridge opened behind me.

I opened my mouth…but Arcee shut me down with an icy glare. I wlked towards the Groundbridge and turned backwards.

"Green for go," Smokescreen replied sadly.

I paused, looking at my parents.

_"I'm sorry,"_ I whispered as I went through and walked into my bedroom.

I sat down on my bed…right as the Key flared blindingly bright.

_"Young Prime!"_ a voice rumbled.

I froze.

I knew that voice…

"Alpha Trion?"

And my world went black.

**Sorry if Jack seems a little OOC. Then again...this episode shows a whole new side of him that _none_ of us have seen before. AP testing starts this week and my first one is Friday (English *I'm so ready!*) my other one is next Wednesday (US History *gag me!*), so sorry if I don't update as fast as I'd like :(. These tests get me college credits and I really, _really_ need them! Wish me luck!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	41. Keys to the Kingdom

**I like this onw in the series too! (Anyone notice the Lord of the Rings reference in this one?) **

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**All in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 40

Keys to the Kingdom

Jack POV

I shielded my eyes from the brilliant blue glow that was before me.

"Ultimus Prime," a deep, rumbling voice called, "Face me,"

I slowly lowered my hands and looked up at the ancient Prime.

"Alpha Trion," I greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I come bearing a message to you, as I am your sire," Alpha Trion replied, "I wish I could greet you under better circumstances, but I fear that Iacon will not withstand the next Decepticon attack,"

"Wait…you're speaking…from the past!?" I asked.

"Yes, young Prime," the Prime said, "If you are hearing this, than your sire has come across the Star Saber,"

"You could say that," I replied remembering how Dad had sliced the mountain in two like it was a piece of paper.

"I also trust you know how Decepticon weapons came to be on this world?"

"You launched them to keep Megatron from getting them," I replied.

"And to make sure that they reach yours and your sire's servos,"

"Wait…what?" I asked.

"There are four more relics hidden upon the planet which you and your creators now call home, they are called the Omega Keys," Alpha Trion said, "The coordinates are within the database that your sire is now decoding."

"What do they do?" I asked.

"You shall see, youngling," Alpha Trion stated, "Go, young Prime, your sire needs you now."

The Prime's light faded and I was plunged into darkness. I opened my eyes…only to find myself back in the Base as Ultimus.

How did…!?

He's _definitely_ going to have to show me how to do that!

I looked over at my family, everyone was watching Dad carefully. It was like he was in a trance of some sort…

"Ultimus?" Mom asked, finally noticing me. "How did you get here so fast?"

I shrugged and tried to make my way over to her…but I stumbled, nearly falling…

Right as Dad snapped out of his trance, the Star Saber's weight pulled him down as he gave a soft moan.

Ratchet caught Dad as Mom caught me.

"Easy, Optimus," Ratchet whispered.

"Jack are you ok?" Mom asked softly, helping me to my pedes.

"I dunno," I groaned, rubbing my helm, "Dizzy…very dizzy."

Dad straightened up, holding the sword in front of him, but locking optics with me.

_"Did Alpha Trion…?"_ I asked.

_"Yes,"_ he interrupted, _"And you as well apparently,"_

_"What about Dusk?"_

_"She is Cybreian, I doubt he would tell her…that would be Ivorriamor _Ivorra's_ job in speaking to her,"_

"So…did Alpha Trion ask about me?" Smokescreen asked.

Bulkhead pushed him away.

"What was the message?" he asked, ignoring Smokescreen's glare.

"It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics," Dad started.

"The Omega Keys…" I finished softly, causing Dad's helm to whip towards me.

"How…?"

"You weren't the only one Alpha Trion visited," I replied, dryly, "Scared me out of my wits,"

I came towards him.

_"Do you…forgive me?"_ I asked.

Dad gave a slight smile and a nod, making me relax a bit.

"Keys?" Mom asked.

"To what?" Ratchet added.

"To the regeneration of our home planet," Dad replied.

I froze.

That would mean…leaving?

Leave Earth? The only home I've known?

"What?" Ratchet breathed, "Are you _sure_?"

Dad nodded.

"I don't believe it!" Jolt cheered.

"Neither do I," I growled.

"Me neither," Dusk huffed, crossing her arms.

"Pack your gear!" Bulkhead announced, "We're going back to Cybertron!"

**"We really get to go home?"** 'Bee asked, **"I can't believe it!"**

"Well, believe it now, Bumblebee!" Ratchet laughed, "Civilization at last!"

"B-But I just _got_ here!" Smokescreen protested.

"Remember oil baths, 'Lita?" Arcee asked.

Mom's faceplates relaxed into a smile as she closed her optics contentedly.

"Do I _ever_!" she sighed.

"First thing I'm going to do planet side…is soak for an entire solar cycle!" my aunt purred, imagining.

"How 'bout you, Ultimus?" Smokescreen asked, "What'll you do when you get home to Cybertron?"

I frowned.

"They didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?"

"I was born here on Earth," I said, "I've never seen Cybertron except as a star,"

Not true…but not a lie either.

"That just makes even more places I'll have to show you!" Smokescreen chuckled, putting his arm around me.

I stepped out of his embrace.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" I asked, "Your _charges_?"

"You're right, Ultimus!" Bulkhead shouted, "I can't wait to tell Miko…"

His jubilant manner suddenly fell as he remembered.

Miko couldn't come with him.

"And…Jack," Arcee murmured.

But I _could_ come with her!

**"And Raf…"** 'Bee sighed.

"Ben," Jolt added.

"Am," Smokescreen muttered.

"Dad?" I asked walking up towards him as he typed on the computer, furiously decoding the database to find the Keys, "Keys open doors…can they really revive an entire planet?"

He turned towards me.

"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys…" he said, "Alpha Trion knew many secrets. And the ancients possessed technology that has long been lost what we consider…_modern_ science. Whatever their function, this much is certain: we cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession."

"Which means we cannot lease even a single one to Megatron," Mom added.

"Four sets of co-ordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted. It is logical to conclude that each correspond to the location of one of the Omega Keys. I must not waver until I decode them all. The future of our home world depends on it," Dad replied, turning towards the computers again.

I stared at him, noticing that he didn't even look up like he normally did…

"Dad?" Dusk asked.

There was no answer.

A spasm of shock flashed over Dusk's face. He _never_ ignored her. Ever. My sister let out a sad sigh and went into the training room.

Having nothing better to do, I followed her.

I stood next to the door, watching her start in on a close combat training exercise…with a new sword.

The blade flickered with many different colors, flashing red one moment, blue another, green the next…I spotted all seven colors of the rainbow.

"Nice blade," I finally said.

Dusk shut down the exercise and looked silently at me, putting the tip of her new blade point down on the mats.

"What is it?" I asked.

No answer.

"You still mad?"

Her blue optics narrowed.

"Mad is an understatement," she finally said, "You totally blew me off!"

"Look," I replied, "I'm sorry. I was having an off day and…"

She just looked at me.

"Not good enough huh?" I asked.

"Nope,"

"What do you want from me then?" I sighed.

"A good reason why I shouldn't smack you upside the head with Heaven's Light," she growled.

"Heaven's Light?" I asked.

She lifted her sword.

"Only an _Ivorra_ can handle it."

"Like the Star Saber,"

"Heaven's Light acts like a Starsaber," she said, "Not like the one Dad has, but like the ones my mom, aunts and uncles have…it controls an element as well as that arc thing that Dad's does…"

"At least you're talking to me," I muttered, "So does that mean you forgive me?"

She came closer and socked me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled, rubbing it, "Guess I deserved it, huh?"

"Yep!" she nodded, smiling slightly as she sat down.

I sat down next to her.

"So, the Keys," I started, "What do you think?"

"Revitalizing Cybertron…seems like a good idea," Dusk sighed, "But what'll happen to us? I mean, we can't take Ben, Amber, Sean or any other human with us…or animal,"

Her face fell.

Poor Sirius. He'd be heartbroken.

"I don't want to leave here," I muttered, "I grew up on this planet…Earth is my home, Cybertron…it's only a place I've been told I was meant to be,"

Dusk leaned on my shoulder, she was so close that I could hear her spark…

The ebbing and flowing melody that the beats comprised of relaxed me a bit. I thought I recognized the song…nah, can't be. It's probably Cybreian. Yeah, definitely Cybreian.

"Come on," Dusk finally said, sitting upright, "Let's go see what exactly is going on."

We had just walked back into the main hall when Dad finally stood upright.

"Autobots, I have decoded the first set of final four co-ordinates," he said, "Divide into teams in the event that I am able to decode another before the first team returns."

"I'm on team one!" Smokescreen chirped, "Who's with me?"

"_I'll _go," my aunt growled.

"Me too," Dusk replied with more ice than I thought a pyro such as her could have.

"Same," I said, flatly.

That got Dad's attention. Finally.

"You two cannot go," Dad growled, looking at Dusk and me.

"We can," I stated.

"And we will," Dusk snarled as we both walked towards the Groundbridge, Smokescreen and Arcee followed us through.

As soon as we stepped through, all of us onlined our weapons.

"First ones here," Smokescreen said, offlining his blasters.

"No locator beacon…which means the relics still buried, right about…" Arcee started moving the tracker in a general direction, "there."

"Let's get going then." Smokescreen said as we went in the direction of the tracker.

Dusk and I speed walked ahead of them, making Smokescreen jog up to catch up with us.

"Hey, slow down will ya?" he asked.

"We have to get moving if we want to get to the Omega Key before the Decepticons do," Dusk growled.

"But the sand is getting in my armor the faster we go!" Smokescreen whined.

"Discomfort for a few minutes or seeing Megatron redesign Cybertron…Take. Your. Pick,"

"Did we do something to offend you two?" my aunt asked.

I looked at my sister, her optics were cold and icy.

"I dunno," she asked sarcastically, "What do you think, brother?"

"Abandoning your charges for your planet…" I started, "Nope, no big deal,"

"That's why you two are upset?!" Smokescreen asked, "That's it? And I thought it was something big."

Dusk and I froze, turning around.

"You have _no_ idea what you're talking about," I growled, "Earth is where Dusk and I both grew up, we can't just _leave_ it and the people we love just because…"

I sighed looking up at the sky.

"You know what…just forget it," I muttered, "We've got to find the relic."

"Ultimus," my aunt whispered, "I know you're hurting and I know…"

"You don't know anything about me," I mumbled as I walked.

I came up to a tomb, not really tall at all. Great. Just another thing I have to duck down just to get into.

"The Key's in here," I stated, entering the tomb.

"Uh…Arcee?" Smokescreen asked, and my aunt stopped.

I kept going, my sister following close behind me. We kept going until we finally hit a crossroads and were forced to wait.

"Couldn't the ancient Egyptians just make straight passageways in their tombs?" I huffed.

"Don't remind me," Dusk groaned, her wings twitching madly, "I hate this place…it gives me the creeps to think that there are…SNAKES!"

She literally jumped on my back, optics flashing wildly.

"Easy Dusk," I said, "It's just an old rope,"

"Oh…rope…hehe I knew that!" Dusk laughed nervously as she got off.

"There's another reason you don't like this place…isn't there?" I asked.

"Well, there's the fact that I _died_ not too far away from here…" she listed, "Oh, and that demolished pyramid? Yeah, that housed a solar harvester…Dad scrapped it…and offlined the Fallen by those pillars we saw…I ended up with a broken wing."

She went silent as Arcee and Smokescreen joined us.

"Patience much, nephew?" my aunt asked.

I merely gave a low growl of frustration.

"Huh, nice of the humans to pile all these rocks on top of our relic huh?" Smokescreen jested as we continued onwards.

We finally came to a dead end.

"Maybe the scanner's faulty?" Dusk suggested.

"Don't think so," I replied, "Look,"

I pointed to a hieroglyph with two figures raising their hands to a glowing artifact.

"Pretty much spells things out…doesn't it?" Smokescreen said.

"Come on," my aunt replied, "Help me move this,"

The four of us grabbed the stone and pulled it out…revealing a rusted, brown object lying in an alcove.

_"Something's not right,"_ Dusk muttered through our bond as Smokescreen took the Key, _"Keys open doors…do these four go into one? Or do they go straight into the planet itself? Why would Alpha Trion tell you and Dad about the Keys, but not what they go into…?"_

_"Unless…"_ I started, as we all walked towards the entrance, _"Unless…he's already told Dad…"_

_"And Dad didn't tell _us_,"_

"The ancient humans must've thought the Omega Key was a gift from the gods," Smokescreen remarked, jolting me and Dusk from our conversation.

"And in a sense… they weren't wrong," Arcee replied.

I looked up at the moon…and froze.

"Ultimus, what is…?" my aunt started, but she saw it too.

Or rather…_him_.

"The relic," my uncle snarled, "_Now,"_

"Don't give it to him," I growled.

"Four against one, we can take him," Smokescreen said, confidently, "Especially since we have two Primes,"

Megatron unsheathed what looked like a dark version of the Star Saber and pointed it at us.

Dusk unsheathed Heaven's Light and Sunscorcher while Adoritar flickered out as my right servo retracted.

"Ratchet, Groundbridge NOW!" Arcee shouted.

My uncle swung his blade, an arc of violet energy screamed from the sword and rammed into us, sending us all flying.

I groaned as I hit the ground, Dusk hit next to me.

"When'd _he_ get a Star Saber?!" she yelled.

Smokescreen got up and started shooting, running towards my uncle. Arcee began firing as well, right as Megatron swung the blade again. Dusk and I ducked, Smokescreen…

He couldn't dodge it…

I heard him yell…

I looked back at the pyramid where the arc smashed into the stones.

"Smokescreen!" Arcee yelled.

The dust cleared…

There was no Smokescreen.

My aunt's blasters dropped to her sides and she walked wearily towards the Key…right as my uncle snatched it up.

"Arcee!" Dusk cried, "Run for it!"

"Don't just stand there!" I added.

"What manner of treasure did Iacon send us this time?" my uncle asked as he pointed the tip of the blade under Arcee's chin.

"Don't touch her!" I snarled, getting up and staggering over to my aunt's side, Dusk at my heels.

"I would slice you in two right now…but I need you to deliver a message. Tell Optimus Prime that if he wants this relic he must come and claim it himself," my uncle said, throwing the key like a dagger into the sand as the Groundbridge burst to life.

Ratchet! What took you!?

"Arcee?" I asked, putting a servo on her shoulder…

Right as my uncle dragged me backwards.

"Ultimus!" Dusk shrieked, trying to get to me.

"Stay back or he dies!" Megatron snarled.

My sister gave an energon chilling growl as she shook violently. Her wings were flat against her back, and her optics darkened to an almost black hue.

"Dusk," Arcee croaked.

"If you harm him…" Dusk warned, "I'll blow your fraggin' processor off."

"I highly doubt it, Halfling," Megatron scoffed as he dug his talons deeper into my shoulder, "Give my brother my message…I'm sure he can put the pieces together…he was always _so_ good at that."

"Go," I muttered.

My sister and aunt looked at me plaintively, but went through the bridge all the same.

I looked at the arm that held me…and I nearly purged.

That was _not_ his arm. That…and I shudder to say this…

It was the arm of a Prime.

And Ratchet said you weren't a ghoul. He was giving you more credit then you deserve, uncle.

"Don't touch me," I cried, repulsed, as I yanked my arm away from my uncle.

His talons scratched my armor, leaving deep gashes on it.

"Touchy aren't we, nephew?" he scoffed.

"When it's you touching me? Yes," I retorted.

He grabbed me by the throat and I did what felt natural, I kicked him in the shin, _hard._

It…didn't work.

"Tell me," my uncle growled, shaking me, "do you know the purpose of this...relic, Ultimus?"

I tried to bite the sarcastic comment down…I really did.

"I dunno," I replied, rolling my optics, "Doorstop? Garage opener? How would I know?"

"Insolent brat," Megatron snarled, throwing me to the ground, "Having two Primes to deal with is hard enough…but three?"

He lifted his sword high.

"Three is three too many…" he snapped.

A green glow burst into being, stopping Megatron in his tracks…as Dad walked out of the Groundbridge. And he looked royally _ticked off_.

Megatron gave me a kick for good measure, making me yelp.

"I want you to see this," he hissed in my audio, "The destruction of the great Optimus Prime."

He then turned to Dad.

"Claim your prizes, Optimus!" Megatron shouted, "If you can!"

Dad's optics immediately locked onto the butchered Prime's servo that now served as my uncle's.

"By the All Spark, Megatron…" Dad cried, horrified, _"What _have you_ DONE!?"_

"This?" Megatron asked, casually looking at his arm, "I find it affords me certain advantages…such as the use of the Forge of Solus Prime!"

He unsheathed his sword.

"My first creation fashioned by the very blood of Unicron," my uncle cackled, "I call it the Dark Star Saber. Slayer of Primes if you will,"

And he charged Dad, sword in hand.

Dad unsheathed the Star Saber and ran forwards. Megatron slashed his sword, a wave of violet lightrushed forwards and Dad jumped over it, continuing towards Megatron.

Dad, in turn, spun and a blue arc blazed towards his brother. Megatron threw his sword upon it as he cut the wave in two, causing a huge crack in the surface of the Earth.

Again, my uncle slashed and another wave of violet rushed towards Dad who also cut it in two. Mere seconds later, Megatron threw another wave as Dad ran along the top of an ancient wall, which acted as a shield for the wave to pass through. Even though it destroyed the wall completely.

Dad then threw himself in the air as he brought down his sword onto Megatron, clashing his sword with his.

A brilliant aura of purple and blue surrounded the two briefly, and did so again every time the swords met, another blow was made with each sword as both my dad and uncle held that lock longer…causing a slight tremor as the aura of purple and blue grew, a loud humming sound came from it.

"At last we take our rightful places Optimus," Megatron snarled, "As gods! We lay down the power of the cosmos!"

Quicker than anyone I've ever seen…my uncle pinned my dad against a wall.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"I…am but a _soldier_, Megatron," Dad growled, "And a father…and _you_, brother…are a prisoner of your own twisted _delusions!"_

And with that, he kicked my uncle hard in the chassis, sending him flying.

Megatron recovered quickly as he threw another wave of purple at Dad, who barrel rolled out of its fury.

Again and again their blades clashed.

Up.

Down.

Then Megatron managed to strike Dad on the shoulder, making me howl and grab my own.

"My Dark Star Saber has tasted one spark tonight," Megatron growled with glee, "It still thirsts for that of a _Prime_! And once it has feasted on yours…your son's and daughter's will be next!"

They locked blades again, Megatron played dirty and backhanded Dad. He hit the ground hard and Megatron stalked closer, raising his sword for the killing blow.

Dad raised the Star Saber right as Megatron's slashed down…

And the Star Saber, the sword of Prima, the first Prime…

Shattered like glass.

Like a mirror.

Like Narsíl in the Lord of the Rings.

The pieces hit the ground and Dad fell to his knees as the pieces dissolved into ash. I bowed my helm shaking. Megatron grabbed me by my shoulder and threw me down beside my dad.

_"I am sorry, Jack,"_ Dad whispered softly, _"I couldn't save you,"_

I didn't reply, I put my servo on his and looked defiantly at my uncle.

"And so it ends!" my uncle cried triumphantly, "_Just_ as I envisioned! With yours and your son's heads beside my new trophy!"

"Oh, you mean this?" a familiar voice asked, "Finders, keepers!"

Mine and my Dad's helms whipped up just to see…

"Smokescreen!?" I yelled.

The white mech grinned, holding up the Omega Key cockily.

Dad looked at Smokescreen, then at his brother…

And gave him a sharp uppercut with the hilt of his sword, pushing me away in the same moment.

Megatron snarled and attempted to cut Dad down, but Dad blocked him with the broken hilt.

"Smokescreen, fall back!" Dad ordered as the rookie ran towards us and as a wave was accidently released from the Dark Star Saber.

Dad then managed to force my uncle to the floor as he continued to keep him pinned. But inevitably, Megatron punched him hard in the faceplates as he fell back.

Dad quickly recovered before he hit the floor and found his footing. Megatron sent a wave at Dad and I…right as Smokescreen rammed into me from the side, causing me to fall onto Dad…

And the wave passed through us.

"How the…?" I stuttered.

"Ratchet!" Dad yelled, "Groundbridge!"

"NO!" my uncle roared.

"Missed us!" Smokescreen taunted as he leaped through the Groundbridge and Dad and I followed.

As soon as I got out, I was tackled by Mom, Arcee and Dusk.

"Are you ok?" Mom asked, panicking, "You're not hurt? He didn't do anything to you did…?"

"Mom, I'm fine," I replied, looking up at Dad, "Thanks to Dad."

My aunt looked behind us…

"Smokescreen!" Bulkhead cried, incredulously.

"Aaand Omega Key number one!" the rookie said, holding up said key.

I sat down on the medical berth, Dad sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"Don't you _ever_ put me in that situation again, do you understand Ultimus Prime?" he growled.

I looked up at him.

"I thought I had lost you," he murmured, drawing me close.

And you know what?

I broke down into tears.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again," I cried.

"Thank Primus that _that_ was a false notion," Dad rumbled.

And I couldn't agree more.

**Ok, so the song Dusk's spark plays is _Blackheart_ from Two Steps From Hell's album _Skyworld_. It's a magnificent piece that sounds sad and majestic at the same time...and I thought it (not the title really) fit her perfectly.  
**

**Ivorriamor _Ivorra_ is the counterpart of Alpha Trion. Ivorriamor is extremely gentle, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't get roused. She is the only one out of Prima's Covenant that is bonded and she "died" from grief when her mate was killed before her very eyes.**

**We'll get to see a little more action with Heaven's Light in the later chapters. Then we'll get to see what it actually _does_. :)**

**I'm still open for Ideas guys :) I'm gonna need 'em!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	42. It's a Hard Knock Life

**Ok, so as a little bit of a punishment for Jack almost getting himself killed by Megs...Prime has decided to make sure he doesn't leave his sight...poor Jack!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Starts in my POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 41

It's a Hard Knock Life

Authoress POV

It was late and everyone in the base was asleep. At Optimus' insistence, Jack and June had both stayed at the Base. Unfortunately, June had to work that night…but Jack was able to stay.

It wasn't until about Midnight when the chaos started.

_"N-NO!"_ Jack howled, thrashing in his father's arms, _"NO!"_

Optimus' optics flashed to life, and he turned to his human son.

"Jack," he whispered, "What is wrong?"

The teen's face spasmed as he turned his head back and forth, the Key glowed brightly around his neck.

"Jack, wake up!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

_Ratchet turned towards the open Groundbridge and closed his optics._

_"I…never imagined it would end like this," he sighed before going through the green vortex, leaving Dad alone._

_As the Groundbridge died, Dad bowed his helm slightly._

_"Neither did I, old friend," he whispered softly._

_A boom shook the base and Dad clenched his servo as he looked at the Groundbridge controls…_

_What was he doing?_

_He unhooked the Star Saber from his back…but wasn't it destroyed?_

_He took the great sword in both servos and raised it high above the controls…_

_And suddenly I was standing outside of the Base. The Nemesis hovered over the Base…oh dear God they found us!_

_A cannon came out from the bottom of the ship and pointed at the Base, the tip glowed a harsh, hot red._

_Dad was still in there!_

_And the cannon fired._

_The Base exploded violently._

_"N-NO!" I screamed, "NO!"_

"Jack, wake up!" I heard Dad order.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Jack's eyes flashed open, burning electric blue. He shot upright, gasping for breath as the Key's light died down.

"Jack," Optimus said, "It was another nightmare, wasn't it?"

The younger Prime nodded slowly. Optimus picked his son up and held him close to his spark. The boy relaxed a bit, burying his head in his father's armor.

"What did you see?" Optimus asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack mumbled, "It was too scary…I really hope it wasn't a vision. I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"It is over now," Optimus replied, "You will be able to sleep now,"

"Maybe," Jack yawned, his head drooping onto his father's chassis.

Optimus lay back down, still holding his son close.

The Elder Prime gave a low, rumbling purr as the boy's breaths became deeper and more even.

A spark of pride for his sleeping son flared within the Elder, something that normally would be kept out of the light with any other Cybertronian. Primes were not to show emotion. Ever.

But something must have gone wrong. Optimus still had the love for those around him. Elita and Jack were examples of this. Optimus had bonded with Elita long before he became Prime, it was the day he became Prime that Elita found out she was sparked…and the impassiveness that was programed into Orion when he became Optimus was lost.

Even though many of the emotions that a regular mech would have were lost on the Prime, love and protectiveness for his family and friends were first and foremost.

Optimus shuttered his optics and let recharge take him.

Soon, there was nothing but the gentle thrumming of two sparks in the dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

I woke up to an empty room. Dad was gone.

I got up off the berth and walked into the main hall as Ultimus. I looked around…

Yep, there he was. At his computer again.

"You're up early," I yawned.

He glanced at me, but otherwise didn't speak.

There was a low purring noise coming from the main entrance. I turned around to watch a rose red motorcycle pull in. Mom transformed and walked over to me.

"Good morning," she greeted, "Did you both sleep well?"

"Fine, I guess," I replied.

Dad gave a quick nod before turning back to his work.

"He's giving us all the silent treatment," I muttered.

I heard the others in the background…something about Smokescreen's destiny?

"We get it, Smokescreen," my aunt sighed, "You're special…we're lucky to have you,"

Smokescreen apparently didn't catch her sarcasm.

"All I'm saying is I've come a long way and this is an opportunity I _don't_ plan on messin' up," he replied.

I watched as another set of coordinates flashed upon the screen. A flicker of accomplishment flickered over Dad's faceplates before he turned to the group.

"Autobots," he said, "the next set of Iacon co-ordinates have been decoded. Ratchet, ready the Groundbridge,"

"Last one to the Omega Key has to scrub the energon tanks for a week!" Smokescreen announced as he ran off.

"Didn't know we were keeping score," my aunt said as Smokescreen began his stretches in front of the Groundbridge.

Dusk chuckled, "Here we go again…"

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Dusk, Elita, prepare to roll out," Dad announced.

**"Yeah! Alright!"** 'Bee chirped as he, Arcee, Dusk and Mom walked towards the Groundbridge.

"Wait, what about me?" Smokescreen asked as Bulkhead huffed, "I mean, me and Bulkhead?"

"And me!" I added.

"The two of you will remain here…in the event I am able to decode a subsequent database entry before the others return. Ultimus…" Dad growled as I flinched, "You are staying where I can keep an optic on you,"

"Optimus is right," Ratchet agreed, "Considering the very fate of Cybertron is at stake…response time is critical. And Ultimus…if anything should happen to Optimus, as his son you are to take his place as leader. We cannot go leaderless,"

I sighed.

"Keep your engines idling, kid," Arcee said to Smokescreen.

"C'mon guys," Dusk smirked, "_Destiny_ awaits!"

She transformed and drove through the Groundbridge, Mom, Arcee and 'Bee at her heels.

"We call it a pit stop," Bulkhead said, giving Smokescreen a hard slap on the back, making him yelp, "We'll get back in the race,"

Smokescreen rotated his arm, trying to get the feeling in it.

….

I tapped my fingers on my arm, the light clicking sound they made was slightly annoying, but it passed the time at least.

I looked back at Dad as he typed away. Maybe he wouldn't notice if I slipped out…

I started sneaking towards the hallway as quietly as I could…

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," Dad warned, not even looking up.

I let out the air I was holding.

I was _this_ close.

"You were not _this_ close," Dad growled, "I felt you trying to sneak out."

"You've got to let me out some time," I answered.

"Not today,"

I sighed, this day couldn't get any worse…could it?

The Groundbridge fired up and our first patrol came through.

Mom was supporting Dusk while Arcee held 'Bee up the best she could. 'Bee's armor was shattered along the front while Dusk could barely stand, energa leaked from her audios.

Ratchet took them both and put them in the med bay.

He started repairing 'Bee first.

Dad and I walked over to Mom and Arcee.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," my mom sighed, rubbing her arm, "Knockout was there, _waiting_ for us…

"Seems the 'Cons are improving their decoding skills," my aunt finished.

"And it seems that with two Keys already separated…" Ratchet added, "No one currently possesses the means to revive Cybertron,"

"While our quest to restore our planet may have reached a stalemate," Dad started, "Securing the remaining Keys is still the most prudent course of action,"

"Man, it must have been _crazy_ with Knockout going all sonic," Smokescreen sighed wistfully, "Aw, I wish I'd been there! I would've…"

"What?" Dusk nearly shouted.

Dad put a servo on her shoulder.

"Easy," he murmured.

"I can't hear you!" Dusk replied with the same volume as before, "Knockout's sonic cannon thing busted my audios…"

"You would've what?" Arcee snapped as Ratchet scanned her, "Recovered the Key like you did the first one?"

"Maybe?" he replied, "Who knows! I just want us to be firing at all cylinders.."

I shook my helm as I wandered over to Dad's work place. He was trying to help Ratchet repair Dusk's shattered audios, so he paid little attention to me.

I looked at the keyboard. Hmmm…I wonder what'll happen if I pressed this key?

I gently pressed a key…

A loud ping echoed through the base, making Dad's helm snap up to look at me.

"I didn't mean to break it!" I cried, raising my servos, "I just pressed the button and…"

Dad looked at the screen…

And gave a slight _smile_.

"Well done, Ultimus," he rumbled, "You just decoded the third set of co-ordinates,"

He came up and laid a servo on my shoulder.

"You would have made a good archivist if you were not a Prime," he added, a bright sparkle entering his optics.

I looked at everyone.

"The next co-ordinates are ready," I nodded.

"There remains one more set to decode," Ratchet said, pulling the lever on the Groundbridge controls down.

"On it, boss," Bulkhead growled, walking towards the 'Bridge.

"I'm gonna bring back that Key," Smokescreen shouted as he followed.

"Uh, Bulk?" Arcee called, "Forgetting something?"

He turned around right as Arcee held up the energon scanner. Bulkhead smacked a servo to his helm. Arcee grabbed his arm as he gripped the scanner. She whispered something to him, but I didn't catch it.

"Ha! Compared to watching Miko and Amber?" Bulkhead chuckled, "Piece of cake,"

And the two of them went through.

"OW!" Dusk shrieked, "WATCH IT HATCHET!"

I turned to face my sister, who was edging away from Ratchet, holding her servos against her damaged audios.

"Come here, Halfling," Ratchet growled, "If I don't fix them now, then it might cause problems with your hearing later!"

"What?" Dusk asked.

"See what I mean?" Ratchet sighed as Dusk moved again, "Confound it girl! Sit still!"

He brandished his wrench and Dusk immediately froze.

She whimpered as he repaired her. It took about an hour to get them fixed.

"I can hear!" Dusk cried, joyfully, "Oh thank the Maker!"

Ratchet grumbled something under his breath as he stalked off.

"Thank you, Ratchet," Dusk called.

He froze for an instant…and I could've sworn I saw his blue-green optics soften a bit.

_"Ratchet, we need a 'Bridge,"_ Bulkhead's voice came over the comm.

The CMO nodded and pulled the lever down. Bulkhead and Smokescreen came through…

Without the Key.

"Wh-where's the Key?" I asked.

"Long gone," Bulkhead explained, "Someone took it."

"By the time we got there…it _was _there," Smokescreen growled, "I _had_ it!"

"Smokescreen was sucker-punched," Bulkhead explained, "Could've happened to any of us,"

Smokescreen pushed Bulkhead's servo off of his shoulder.

"But it didn't," he snapped, "Because _I_ was the one who dropped his guard. _I_ was the one who _blew_ it. Some great warrior I'm turning out to be!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" my aunt sighed, "A couple of victories aren't going to make you a legend, and not every mission is a success. Not for me, not for 'Bee, not for Dusk, not for Elita…not even for _Optimus_,"

Dad turned around to face my aunt and the rookie.

This…was not going to end well. I could just tell.

"She better watch it…" Dusk muttered, "He's gonna blow…"

"We've gained relics and we've lost some," my aunt continued, "We've also lost friends…we've even lost a _world_. But this is _one_ time we get a do-over. We have a change to bring back Cybertron and _everyone_ in this room needs to be in sync. This isn't about _you_ or your _destiny_!"

There was silence.

"Arcee," Dad growled, "You have made your point,"

"Optimus, he needs to hear this!" she protested, turning back to Smokescreen, who had started to shake angrily, "You might actually become a great warrior one day, and I sincerely hope that you do. But greatness begins and ends by putting the _team_ first! Not your personal _scorecard_."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys!" Smokescreen snapped.

"Then stop trying to be a hero," my aunt pointed out, "And start being an Autobot,"

Silence reigned in the Base. Smokescreen looked around, before glaring at us.

"You know what?" he growled, "Maybe I'm just not good enough!"

And with that he transformed and raced out of the base.

"Next time Optimus advises you to stop…" Ratchet sighed, "Perhaps you should listen."

"I'll bring him back," Bulkhead volunteered, stepping forwards.

Dad stopped him.

"Smokescreen is young, Bulkhead, and has much to learn," he said, "But right now, he needs to clear his thoughts…and I need to finish decoding the final Iacon entry."

And with that, he went straight to the computer.

"Now why won't he let me clear _my_ thoughts with a drive?" I asked Mom.

"Because he is afraid that you will be taken away from him again," she replied, "Your father doesn't fear many things…but losing his family again terrifies him."

"All the same…" I continued, "He needs to let me test my limits…and I can't do that when he tries to keep me locked up in here all the time. I think he might have figured that out with Dusk…he just needs to learn to do the same with me."

"He's just trying to protect you,"

"I know that," I sighed, "But I need a dad…not a strait-jacket,"

"Strait-jacket?" Mom asked.

"Because he's restricting my movement around Base and home,"

Dad gave a sigh of relief.

"The final entry has been decoded," he stated, turning to face us.

I looked at the computer screen. A heavily pixilated image popped up on screen.

"Has it?" Ratchet asked.

Dad turned back to the screen.

"Perhaps it is a layer of secondary encryption…" he theorized, typing on the keyboard with skilled fingers.

"Maybe it's a picture of the relic?" Bulkhead supplied.

"Of what _possible_ use would _that_ be to us if we don't know it's location?" Ratchet snapped.

"I trust that Alpha Trion had his reasons…" Dad growled as he attacked the keys again.

"It…it's a mech…" Dusk whispered as the picture cleared, forming…

"Smokescreen?!" Bulkhead asked.

"Not possible…" Mom whispered.

"Is this that hotshot's idea of a joke?" my aunt growled.

**"I don't think so, Arcee,"** 'Bee whirred.

"Maybe he knows where the Key is?" Bulkhead offered.

"And never bothered to mention it?" Dusk asked.

"A more likely possibility is that Smokescreen himself _is_ the Key," Ratchet replied, "Without him even knowing it,"

"Whatever the case…" I interrupted, "he could be in grave danger…"

Dad put a servo up to his comm.

"Smokescreen, return to base immediately," he ordered.

Silence.

"He may have deactivated his comm. link," Ratchet offered.

"Locate his position," Dad growled, "And prepare the Groundbridge."

Ratchet pulled up Smokescreen's location and entered the co-ordinates into the Groundbridge before pulling the lever down.

I didn't even wait for Dad's order. I ran through the Groundbridge and out into the desert…just in time to see Soundwave drag Smokescreen through the 'Cons' Groundbridge.

"Smokescreen!" Dad growled, charging towards Soundwave…

"NO!" Bulkhead shouted.

But it was too late. The Groundbridge closed…

Smokescreen was gone.

**I'm getting closer to the end of season 2! Finally! Ok...I've got to get back to studying, catch y'all later!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	43. Inside, Outside

**Kinda short chapter. Hopefully you guys like it.  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**All in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 42

Inside, Outside

Jack POV

"Smokescreen must have been taken aboard the Decepticon warship," Ratchet sighed, turning back towards us, "Tracing his signal through its shielding will be impossible."

"Continue monitoring all frequencies, Ratchet," Dad replied, "Far more than Smokescreen's fate may be at stake,"

"I don't get it," Bulkhead said, shaking his helm, "How could Smoke _be_ an Omega Key?"

"I don't think he is a Key, Bulkhead," I replied.

"I agree with Ultimus," Ratchet said, "Perhaps he isn't the Key…"

"But its container," Dusk finished as Ratchet nodded at her.

"The other Iacon relics were sent to earth in pods," my aunt started.

"Why not this one?" Mom finished.

"When the Decepticons stormed Iacon, it may have been too late for Alpha Trion to launch the final Omega Key into space," Dad paused, "At least…by standard means."

"So Smokescreen assumed everything went black because he was hit by Decepticons…" my aunt started.

"But _Alpha Trion_ was the one who actually turned out the kid's lights," Bulkhead finished.

"It stands to reason that my mentor did not want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying in the event of capture," Dad muttered.

"And with a _mobile_ relic," Mom continued, "Alpha Trion couldn't possibly supply fixed co-ordinates,"

"So the Big A slipped us a clue instead!" Bulkhead announced, "Smoke's mug shot!"

"But the Decepticons got to Smokescreen first," Ratchet pointed out, "I fear they have decoded the same clue,"

"And they might offline him to get the Key," Jolt whispered.

Poor Smokescreen, I couldn't possibly imagine what they were doing to him. I hope I never found out.

I heard a soft gasp from the hallway and we all turned around…

Just to see Amber, her hands up to her mouth and tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Sm-Smokescreen's been captured?" she whispered, "T-they might kill him?"

Nobody spoke.

Amber's tears increased and she bolted.

"I'll go talk to her," Dusk said, walking out.

"This will be the second guardian she's lost," Ratchet muttered.

"No one should go through that," Jolt sighed, "And don't talk like that, Ratch, Smokescreen's still online."

"That we know of,"

…..

I wandered the halls, thinking about how I would explain myself if we actually _did_ go home…

When I ran into Amber.

She was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall, still crying. She looked up.

"Oh, hi Ultimus," she sighed.

"I thought Dusk came to talk to you?" I asked.

"She's still looking for me, I think," Amber muttered.

"He's going to be ok," I said, gently, "We'll get him back,"

"And if we _don't_?!" she snapped, standing up, "I can't handle another death…not again,"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You don't know what it's like," she sighed, "To lose your guardian who you've gotten really close to,"

She sat back down.

"When Sunny offlined…it was so sudden," she whispered, shaking her head, "We all knew it would happen…since 'Sides had offlined a few days earlier. We just didn't know when."

She wiped away a tear.

"I was walking right beside him when it happened…" she started.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you upset," I replied.

"I need to get it out!" she yelled, turning towards me, "I've hidden how I felt about it ever since it happened. I won't keep it bottled up like Dusk does. I know she still has nightmares about that day, _everyone_ does. We've all heard her screaming in the night…"

She looked up at me.

"We've heard yours and Optimus' too,"

I didn't say anything.

"You haven't really had a traumatizing experience yet," she continued, "We rarely hear Optimus…but every now and then we do. It's mostly Dusk. Primus, I can still see that day…Watching Dusk come out of the smoke as Skyfyre, her brutally _murdering_ the nearest 'Con, seeing 'Sides lying broken on the asphalt, watching Sunny grieve…"

She broke off, a faraway look entering her eyes.

"Watching Sunny just…fall over…" her tone dropped down to a whisper, "Watching his vents stuttering for breath, his optics pulsing in time with his failing spark…watching them flicker and…and die out…a black smudge appearing over his spark where it just…blew out…dear God, it-it was h-horrible and I c-can't uns-see th-that…"

She burst into fresh tears and I gently picked her up, holding her close. She buried her head into my armor, her shoulders heaving with sobs.

"We'll get Smokescreen back," I crooned, "And he'll be fine…I _promise_,"

"There you are!" Dusk cried from the other end of the hallway, "I thought I lost you!"

"That was kinda the point of me running off," Amber retorted.

"Fine," Dusk huffed, crossing her pale arms, "Then I guess you don't want me to tell you the news,"

That got both Amber and I interested.

"What news?" she asked.

A silver servo snatched her out of my grip. I shot up, growling and onlining my blaster, pointing it at…

_Smokescreen_!?

"Well, _that's_ a nice welcome!" he snorted, eyeing my blaster.

"Smokey!" Amber cried, "I missed you so much!"

"Hey, Am," he purred, holding her close, "I missed you too. These guys didn't tell you I'd come back?"

"They did,"

"And you didn't believe them?"

"When you've lost one guardian…its hard not to think you're gonna lose another," she muttered into his armor.

"Aww," Smokescreen replied, "I'm glad to know you care,"

…..

We all came back to the main hall after Amber and Smokescreen's little reunion…

Only to see everyone readying for something. As to what it was…I have no idea.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We have been contacted…by Starscream," Dad replied as Ratchet typed in coordinates, "It appears that he has the fourth and final Omega Key,"

"When'd we get the other two!?" I demanded.

I heard Smokescreen cough behind me and I turned around.

"Destiny's child here!" he grinned, smugly.

"You stole the Keys…right under Megatron's nose?" I asked.

"Yep!" he replied.

"You, my friend, are one sneaky 'Bot," I sighed, shaking my helm.

"And proud of it!" he chirped as he and Amber went to stand by the others.

"I'm coming with you guys," Dusk said, looking at Dad.

"Very well," he replied, "Ultimus…"

"I know, I know, _stay here_," I grumbled, crossing my arms as Dusk, Dad, Bulkhead, Mom and Ratchet went through the Groundbridge.

"He looks like a Prime, he is a Prime…" Amber started.

"He acts like a human teenager," Ben grinned.

I glared at both of them.

"I've _lived_ on Earth my whole life you know!" I growled.

"How old are you exactly?" Sean asked, "No one's ever told us,"

"Seventeen," I answered automatically.

"Hundred?"

"Seventeen,"

I mentally smacked myself. I'm such an _idiot_! I basically told them that I'm just a baby in their terms!

"Hold up...!" Ben started, "You're seventeen years old…and you're the size of Optimus!?"

"He's still a sparkling then…" Jolt continued, "He shouldn't be that big."

"Being born here on Earth must have done something with my systems," I shrugged, trying desperately to cover up my mistake, "I'm going to go to the Vault Hallway…just to make sure nothing bad happens…"

And I left the room.

I stood in front of the Key Vault, looking at the three.

I didn't want to leave Earth…couldn't I just hide them?

No. No, I wouldn't do that. Not to my family.

I could stay on Earth and let the others go home. I'd frequent Cybertron, but Earth would always be my home.

I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my vision and I walked a bit closer to the Main Hall…

_"Autobots! We have been deceived!"_ Dad's voice yelled over the comm.

The Key Vault's doors blew up behind me.

I fell forwards, right as a shadow flitted across the hall.

"The Base has been infiltrated!" I shouted into the comm. as I got up and ran towards the Main Hall, "Starscream is _here_! Arcee close the Groundbridge _now_!"

I reached the Main Hall right as the Groundbridge closed.

"We missed him!" I shouted, "Starscream has the Keys!"

"But we closed the Groundbridge…" Ben started, water streaming from his hair.

"He got out," I growled, pointing at the Bridge, "He _walked_ out!"

"Ultimus," my aunt said, trying to calm me down.

"And now he's probably on his way to Megatron…_with all four KEYS!"_ I snarled.

I yelled and rammed my fist into the rock wall of the base.

"Ultimus!" I heard Arcee shout.

I closed my optics. How could I have been so _stupid_? How? I should've _known_ he'd try something like this!

The Groundbridge opened behind me and Dad walked in.

"What hap…" he started.

"WATER!" Dusk shrieked as she backed farther into the deactivated Groundbridge platform.

"It'll stop soon," Jolt cried, reassuring everyone, "Starscream must have blown up the Vault doors…"

"No kidding," I growled.

"Ultimus?" Mom asked, "What happened?"

"I tried guarding the Keys…but Starscream distracted me," I admitted, as the sprinklers stopped, "He got away with the Keys because of _me_!"

Dusk came out from under the hole in the wall, stepping gingerly in the water, and came towards me.

"We'll get them back," she said, "Starscream can't get to Cybertron because he lacks wings…"

"But…" I started as cold fear washed through me, "He can give them to Megatron,"

And if that was the case…

We were in _so_ much trouble.

**Ok, so kinda a more serious chapter. I'm trying to figure out what I can do for _Patch Job_, anyone have ideas? And then after that...we have _Regeneration_ and I've got a really neat idea for that. **

**In 'Bot terms, since Jack is seventeen, he's still just a Sparkling, but seeing as he grew up human his aging process acts kinda like ours. He still has the longevity of a 'Bot, so the aging process will slow waaaay down for him now. He'll look seventeen-ish but he could be like in his fifties or something like that. It's like how Dusk is twenty two, but she looks like she's not a day over seventeen.**

**Another thing, I'll be at my grandma's until Monday seeing as Mom has to work (once a month she has to work night shift at the Hospital and my sister and I end up going over to her house, so this is to be expected). So I won't be posting until Monday at least (I've also got this 136 short answer review packet that's due Wednesday *that's also the day of the APUSH test _and_ my choir concert, God help me!). So until then...  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	44. The Nightmare Before Regeneration

**I have a surprise for you guys! During my little holiday at my grandmother's...I got not one, but _two_ chapters down!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Starts Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 43

The Nightmare Before Regeneration

Jack POV

Sparks flew in the training room as Adoritar screamed off of Heaven's Light.

My sister whipped around, sending Sunscorcher now in my direction. I dodged and kicked her backwards.

She moved only a few feet before running up and slamming her own foot into my chest. I landed on the floor.

I got back up, wiping a little energon from my mouth.

"Again," I growled.

"No," Dusk replied, sheathing her swords.

"What?" I demanded.

"You're going to kill yourself, training this hard," she sighed, "c'mon, brother, you need some rest,"

"No I don't," I snapped.

"You need to sleep. _Now,_" my sister growled, "You _snapped _at me, you _never_ snap. Not unless you are tired out."

"If Megatron has the Keys, the best bet for all of us is to have everyone in top condition!"

"You'll be of no use if you're weary!"

"I don't care,"

"I will force you into stasis," she threatened.

"Yeah right!" I snorted.

She pressed her hand to the back of my neck, sending violent tingles down my spine.

"I press this area hard enough…instant stasis lock," she growled.

"And you know this how?" I demanded.

"Ratchet had to get me to sit still long enough for shots," she replied, "And he actually did it too,"

I glared at her, she put a little more pressure on that spot and my vision started flickering.

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled, "Fine! I'll sleep!"

She took her hand off my neck and patted my cheek…and she walked out.

…..

I sighed as I lay down on my bed in my house, looking up at the ceiling.

I couldn't sleep, time was too important, if I let Megatron get to Cybertron before Dad…it would be bad.

I refuse to sleep. I won't do it.

I refuse to sleep. I won't…

I refuse to sleep…

I refuse…

I…

There were voices…

_"There is no hope…"_

_"Scattered to the winds…"_

_"You are no Optimus Prime!"_

There were images.

_A broken Prime lying on the cold stone of an underground cavern._

_A dark, towering spire thrusting upwards from the earth._

_Jasper lying deserted and grey, winds blowing sadly through the ashes._

_A beast spreading its bat-like wings and roaring its hatred towards the stars._

_Megatron and Starscream laughing as they looked down at the Autobot insigna on the base floor, surrounded by burning debris._

_A sparking red arm lying limply upon a metal beam as fire blazed around what used to be the Base. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I could hear his screams from outside of the house. I couldn't help but fear the worst. And so I ran.

I ran into the house from the garage and into his room.

Jack's face was covered in tears, twisting in horror.

I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him.

But he wouldn't wake!

He kept screaming, he kept crying…

"Primus, help him!" I shouted, "Please! Help me!"

And Jack's screams cut off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

A bright blue light appeared in front of me and I looked at it. I could sense something in it, but it was so obscure.

"What's going on?" I asked.

No answer, just a soothing pulse.

"Who are you?" I tried.

Silence.

"Alright then, tell me who you are," I said, "You're not one of the Thirteen are you?"

_"No,"_

_Now_ it answers me!

_"I could have answered you any time I chose, youngling,"_

I stared at the light, vaguely making out the shape of a mech in it.

"Then who are you?" I asked.

_"That is something you do not need to worry about young one,"_

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, "Wait…are you the one sending the dreams?"

_"Yes,"_

I looked upwards.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I groaned, "Why me? What do I gain by this? Except a loss of sleep?"

_"You receive these dreams because you must know what will happen, youngling,"_

"Can't I just _wait_ until it happens!?" I cried.

_"Then what is the point in warning those you love and saving them from an unnecessary fate?"_

It had me there.

_"Ultimus Prime,"_ the voice whispered softly as a tendril of light touched my arm, _"Or, as you more so prefer to be called, Jackson Darby, you must be prepared for what is to come. Your family, my children are in danger. All of them, even those who have turned against me. They will kill each other off if you do not intervene. I fear that brother will kill brother before the end of this war."_

"Dad and Megatron?" I asked, "They'll kill each other? But…but I just got Dad back! I can't…"

I sat down.

"I can't lose him. Not again!"

_"I do not want any of my children to die, Jackson,"_ the voice said, sadly, _"But as is the path of war, many sparks will be extinguished before the end come. You may be able to stop this event,"_

I looked up at the light again.

_"You will do great things, Ultimus Prime. You just have to be patient. The time for revealing secrets is almost at hand."_

"When?" I asked.

_"You will know, my child,"_ the voice replied, mysteriously, _"All of my creations will know you for what you are soon. Remember, youngling, I will always be with you wherever your paths take you. Now, wake,"_

I suddenly knew who I was talking to…

And my eyes flashed open.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

Jack's eyes flashed open.

"Jack, are you ok?" I asked, "What happened? What was in the nightmare?"

"Mom…" he stuttered, "I-I just spoke w-with…"

"With who?"

"P-P…"

"Spit it out, Jack,"I said.

"Primus," he replied, shaking his head, "I-I spoke with _Primus_,"

My jaw dropped.

"You spoke with our creator?" I asked, slowly.

He nodded.

"What did he say?" I questioned.

"He said…that the time for revealing ourselves…is coming soon," he replied, "And that _I_ will know when…"

"You'll be the one to reveal who we really are?" I asked.

"That's what he said,"

I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all.

_"Is Jack alright?"_ my mate asked.

_"Fine,"_ Jack replied, _"I'm fine, Dad,"_

I placed my hand on his shoulder, my son looked up at me.

"If the 'Cons ever find the Base," he said, "Make sure Dad gets out,"

"Why?" I asked, "What did you see?"

He shook his head violently.

"Just promise me,"

I sighed.

"Fine," I promised, "I will…or die trying,"

He winced.

"Bad choice of words, huh?" I asked.

"You could say that,"

I rubbed his back as he leaned against me, his eyes fluttering shut and his breaths becoming deep and even.

Why would Primus tell Jack to let out our secret?

Unless…

Something bad was about to happen.

**So, short, I know. But hopefully it'll get better later on! I'm going to post my _Regeneration_ chapter up as soon as I get done typing.  
**

**The idea of Dusk knowing where to hit to make Jack go to sleep comes from a trick I saw my uncle do to one of my other uncles...he went down like a sack of bricks.**

**Credit to: Anvenx (For Jack's nightmare when June's with him)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	45. Nothing Louder Than The Silence

**So here is _Regeneration_, the second to last episode in season two!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Starts Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 44

Nothing Louder Than The Silence

Jack POV

"You know, I might not be the _first_ human on Cybertron," she sighed, shooting me a glare.

She very well could be…since I'm not.

"But I can still be the first human exchange student!" she announced from Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Omega Keys before?" I asked my aunt.

"You probably didn't notice…" she replied, "But things have been kinda intense around her lately,"

"So you guys could really be going home soon, huh?" Raf asked.

"Don't worry Raf, you'll come visit!" Miko cheered, "Once we get our place set up he can bunk with us, right Bulk?"

"Uh…Miko?" Bulkhead muttered.

"You _are_ taking me with you…right?" she asked.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" Jolt interrupted, cutting Bulkhead off before he could answer her, "Not only do we lack any actual method of _reaching_ Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration,"

"As far as we know," Dad growled.

"You think Starscream's rejoined the 'Cons?" Smokescreen asked.

"He might have used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor," Mom said.

"Hmph!" Ratchet snorted, "Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder? It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and…"

An incoming message alert cut him off.

"Creeepyyyy," Amber muttered.

"Ok, _that's _weird," Bulkhead said, staring at the screen.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

"No…it is _Dreadwing_," Ratchet confirmed, "And he wants to meet,"

Dreadwing?

"The honorable Decepticreep?" Sean asked, "You've _got_ to be joking. Nice prank Dusk,"

"That was not me," my sister whispered, "I think it's really him…"

"And he says he's come alone…" Jolt added, "And that he wishes just to talk, not fight,"

"It could be a trap," Ben supplied.

"I do not believe that Dreadwing would perform an act of trickery during negotiation," Dad replied, "Dreadwing is an honorable soldier, he would not break the rules of a parley."

"So that means we're going?" Bulkhead asked.

"What if you go through the Groundbridge and KABOOM!" Miko yelled, flailing her arms, "Instant trash can!"

I winced at that picture.

"We will treat this like any other Decepticon encounter," Mom assured us, "One false move on his part…and he will never make it to the first step,"

Ratchet opened the Groundbridge and they all walked through.

I turned towards Miko.

"How can you just leave your friends and family like that?" I asked her, "You're willing to go to a distant planet…with all the chance that you will never see your family again? How can you do that!?"

"I can always visit you know," she retorted.

"But what will your parents think?" I asked.

"I'm sure they'd be fine with it,"

"Fine with what?" I demanded, "That their daughter is leaving them and going to live on a distant planet with a bunch of…"

"Jack," Sean said, "Calm down,"

I sat down on the chair.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "It's just...it's been very stressful lately."

"You could say that," the Brit answered, smiling slightly, "I mean, if _I_ was in your shoes, I'd be going completely bonkers,"

I looked at him.

"Jackie's gonna be takin' me with him," he explained, "He's the only family I have."

"See!" Miko exclaimed, "I can go too…"

"Miko," I growled, "Sean is an orphan, he has no family. No offence Sean,"

"It's ok, Jack," he shrugged, "Use me to get it through her thick skull into her brain,"

"Hey!" Miko snapped, "At least _I_ have a brain!"

"Oh…you did not just go there…"

"Stop," I ordered.

They both glared at me, right as the Groundbridge reopened and my family came back through…

With this _huge_, oversized, golden hammer that spun and glowed in Dad's servos.

"Is…is that…" Jolt whispered.

"The Forge of Solus Prime…" Ratchet breathed.

"It's no Star Saber," Smokescreen admitted, "But I bet it can shatter Megatron's blade…_and_ put some dents in that ugly mug of his,"

My friends snorted and tried turning their heads to keep from laughing…it didn't work. I even tried to hide my grin.

"It's not that kind of hammer," my aunt sighed.

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega Keys…a more appropriate use of the Forge would be to use it to replicate our own…"

"Even with such power," Dad stated, "their reconstruction would require a level of expertise I do not possess,"

Prime Speak Translation: He's no blacksmith.

"We just better hope that Megatron doesn't destroy the Keys…to prevent _anyone_ from going home," Arcee shrugged.

"Megatron may be evil..." Dad started as he placed the hammer part to the floor and leaned on the base, "but I do believe my brother will use the Keys for their intended purpose,"

"Well I say we let him keep 'em and do the work for us!" Bulkhead said, earning him a look from everyone, "W-well I mean…what difference does it makes who restores Cybertron?"

"If Megatron revives Cybertron," Dad started, "he will no doubt use it to his political advantage,"

"Y-you w-what...y-you lost me," Bulkhead said, utterly confused.

"In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons will portray him as our planet's _savior_ and brand all Autobots as _war criminals_," Mom explained.

"The grand deception continues," Arcee sighed, tiredly.

"Megatron's so called achievement could influence Cybertron for eons to come," Ratchet added, "Poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens…hardly the idle way to begin a new age,"

"But there is hope," Dad interrupted, "for while Megatron may have the Keys…he has yet to discover the existence of the Omega Lock itself,"

_"See!"_ Dusk hissed over our bond, _"I _told_ you he knew!"_

_"And he didn't tell us,"_ I replied.

"Omega Lock?" Bulkhead asked.

"Wait…" Mom said, turning towards Dad, "Now you've lost _me_,"

"And me," Arcee added.

"That which the four relics were designed to activate," Dad said, "We must locate the device before Megatron does and secure it…until we can recover the Keys,"

"There are no other Iacon entries to decode," Ratchet pointed out, "This…lock…could be anywhere on Earth,"

"Actually," Dad stated, "It is on Cybertron,"

"WHAT!?" everyone demanded.

"How do you know?" Ratchet cried.

Dad swung the hammer over his shoulder and walked towards the Groundbridge.

"Alpha Trion revealed its location to me during the message conveyed by the Star Saber," he said as he walked.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Ratchet asked, shocked and sad.

"Alpha Trion did not wish it so," Dad stated, turning back towards the Groundbridge.

"So what's that make Alpha Trion now?" Dusk growled, "The King? _'Alpha Trion did not wish it so'_ my aft,"

"Dusk…" I warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, language," she sighed, rolling her eyes, "It's just…I think this whole thing might be tearing our family apart. I mean…Dad's keeping secrets and he's distant…haven't you noticed?"

"I haven't, really," I replied, as Dad lowered himself over the side of the Groundbridge platform, near the system.

"Whatever," Dusk sighed, "I'll be back, Sirius didn't look so good this morning…I want to make sure he's still ok,"

"Go on," I said, "I want to see if I can talk to Dad."

_Wham!_

I ran over to the side of the Groundbridge right as Dad reared back for another swing. The Forge glowed brightly and arcs of electricity crackled from it as it smashed into the system once more.

_Wham!_

"So you didn't tell us…why?" I asked.

_Wham!_

"As I said, Alpha Trion did not…"

"Wish it so," I sighed, "What's the real reason?"

_Wham!_

"Smokescreen was captured and the Omega Keys' function was found out…the Lock would have been discovered as well," he replied, taking another swing.

_Wham!_

"So what else did Alpha Trion tell you that he didn't tell me?" I asked

_Wham!_

"Any long lost siblings out there?"

_Wham!_

"Another Prime?"

_Wham!_

"Wha…why won't you stop and talk to me!?" I finally shouted.

He set the Forge down for a second.

"After this is over, my son, we will talk," he replied, softly, "I promise,"

And he resumed swinging.

I shook my head and went back to the others.

…..

They sent us all home right before they left.

Even me and Mom.

And we even gained an extra passenger.

I sat in the back of Mom's car, stroking Sirius' head. The poor dog didn't look so good.

"I didn't know they had a dog," Miko cooed, ruffling Sirius' fur.

He gave a weak thump of his tail.

"What amazes me is …how long he's managed to stay out of sight!" Raf replied, "He's _massive_,"

"Dusk says he's really shy of other people," I said as Sirius licked my nose, "Agh! Sirius! Why the nose?"

That earned a laugh out of Mom.

"So what's wrong with him?" Miko asked.

"Dusk didn't know," Mom replied, looking at us in the rearview mirror, "And with the Omega Lock incident going on, Dusk doesn't really have time to take him to the vet, so I'm going."

She sighed.

"Sadly, the one here is closed for the weekend, I'll have to take Sirius up to Goldmont…since it's the closest,"

She pulled up at the school and stopped.

"I trust you guys know your way from here?" she joked.

"Sadly," Miko moaned, getting out and giving Sirius one last rub, "See ya Mrs. Darby!"

Raf gave Sirius a pat on the head, the dog turned around and gave him a lick, skewing his glasses.

"Thanks, Elita…Mrs. Darby," Raf corrected, color tingeing his cheeks.

"You can call me whichever Raf," Mom replied, turning to look at him, "I'll answer to either,"

"Thanks, Mrs. Darby," he said, getting out.

Sirius laid his head on my lap, whining.

"Aw, c'mon, Sirius," I said, shaking my head, "You'll be fine,"

He turned his liquid gaze on me.

"Tell you what," I compromised, "You be good at the V-E-T, and Dusk and I will fix you a special treat when you get back, sound good?"

He barked, wagging his tail.

"You have a way with animals," Mom said.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Jack," she started, "I know you're upset. I know you wanted to go, I did too. But your father has his reasons…"

"Like keeping us in the dark about the Lock?" I asked.

"That…might not have been such a good idea," Mom admitted, "But it was to keep the location safe,"

"It's the only way to restore Cybertron," I sighed.

"You didn't say home…" Mom pointed out.

"Because my home is here," I said, "On Earth. I was born here, not Cybertron…this will _always_ be home. I'd rather be here than anywhere else,"

"You don't want to go…do you?"

"Not really," I muttered.

"Oh, Jack," Mom sighed, taking my hand and gently squeezing it, "Everything's going to work out, just you see,"

"I hope you're right,"

"I know I am," she grinned, "Now go on, before you're late for class,"

I nodded as I opened the door.

"Bye Ma, bye Sirius," I called as they both drove off.

"What were you two talking about for so long?" Miko asked, "You've been in there _forever_!"

"Just some family stuff…" I said, "Everything's fine now."

Raf looked up at me knowingly and I gave him a sad smile.

_"I don't want me to go either,"_ I whispered softly.

He nodded.

…..

"So how was the launch?" Miko asked Ben at the end of the day as we helped him get his stuff into Jolt's alt.

"Not much to it," our teacher shrugged, "The 'Bots all came out with the Relics…and Optimus reforged the Star Saber."

I nearly dropped my box.

My dream…

"H-hey," Ben grinned, taking the box out of my hands, "Don't drop that…it's got your test in it, Jack,"

"Oh, uh, sorry," I replied, sheepishly.

"You guys need a ride home?" Ben asked.

"Nah, the 'Bots should be back soon…" Miko said.

"Or we'll have Ratchet 'Bridge us to base," I added.

"Ok then," Ben replied, "C'mon, Jolt, let's get back home, I think we might actually get your weapons system all figured out today!"

"Finally," the blue medic sighed.

"Wait, _that's_ what you guys have been doing all this time?" I asked.

"Yep," Jolt replied, "Ben, Dusk, Dr. Williams and Ratchet have been working on it for what…four, five years now?"

"And I think we'll break through today!" Ben grinned, getting into the front seat, "See you guys at Base!"

We all waved goodbye as Ben drove off, sat down on the front steps, and waited.

And waited.

And waited…

And we waited some more…

"Duuude!" Miko moaned, lying on the stairs, "Just call the Hatchet and see if he'll 'Bridge us to Base!"

I nodded, took out my cell phone and dialed.

_"Optimus?"_ Ratchet's voice asked.

Close…

"Uh, no, Ratchet, it's Jack," I said, "Is something wrong…'cause school's been out for almost an hour and…no one's come to pick us up…"

_"That is because the entire team is rather…indisposed…at the moment."_

"They're still on Cybertron?" Raf asked.

I held up a finger to shush him.

_"I suggest you obtain an _alternate_ method of transport,"_

Miko jumped down from the stairs.

"What's he saying?" she asked.

"The…'Bots are busy," I said as I waved her off.

"Then tell _Ratchet_ to come get us!" she groaned, "It's not like he has anything _else_ to do!"

I cringed.

You don't make the mad doctor mad…well, madder.

_"Just, go home!"_ Ratchet snapped, _"I will be in touch later!"_

And he hung up.

I turned to the others.

"He hung up," I said, shrugging.

"What crawled up his tailpipe and died?" Miko asked.

"Did Ratchet tell you what's going on?" Raf asked.

"No," I replied, "They seem to be keeping us in the dark _a lot_ lately,"

And that got me worried…

Very worried.

That's when I heard a purr of an engine…I looked up and spotted a flashy red sports car idling not too far from us…

"Guys," I warned, "It's Knockout…"

"Doc Knock is here?" Miko demanded.

"What are we going to do…?" Raf asked, frightened.

"Run," I growled, "Go!"

"But what about you?" Miko asked.

"I'll…distract him," I supplied, "Just go!"

"But Jack…!"

"No buts, just go!" I ordered.

She grabbed Raf's arm and took off down the street. Knockout started his engine and started slowly rolling forwards.

I picked up a rock and hurled it with everything I had at the 'Con…

His hood dented quite nicely…earning me a femme-like squeal of shock.

"Hey, Doc!" I yelled, "Over here!"

And I ran.

I heard Knockout's tires squealing as he fishtailed around to chase after me. I rounded a corner, transformed easily, collapsed into my Ferrari alt, and activated my holoform right behind the wheel. Knockout had just pulled into the alley…when I gunned it, shooting past him.

I shot down the street, scanning for Miko and Raf. I found them not too far away from the square and quickly caught up.

I came to a halt right in front of them.

"Ultimus!" Miko cried.

My passenger side door opened.

"Get in!" I yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

"Get in!" Ultimus' voice shouted.

The two children didn't hesitate, especially when they saw their elder friend in the driver's seat.

The Prime slammed his door shut and took off, tires squealing as Knockout barreled after them.

"Thank you," Raf wheezed, breathing heavily, "We thought Doc Knock had us!"

"Glad you're ok, Jack," Miko said, patting the holoform on the arm.

"Jack" smiled at her.

"Thanks to Ultimus for being in that alleyway," it replied, "I thought all the 'Bots went to Cybertron?"

"Everyone except me, Mom, Jolt, Wheeljack and the Hatchet," the real Jack said, "Dad's orders. Said it was to keep us 'safe',"

"And look where we're at now," Miko sighed.

The young Prime increased his speed, easily going over a hundred…

But Knockout was keeping pace…

He was edging closer and closer…

Until he rammed into the back of Ultimus' alt.

Ultimus gave a low growl of pain as his holoform's face spasmed, slightly flickering around the edges.

Raf laid a hand on his friend's dash.

"C'mon, you can go faster, you've got to!" the young boy whispered.

"I'm _trying_ Raf!" the Prime hissed as Knockout rammed him again, "He's just too fast!"

_Wham!_

This time, the Ferrari spun out of control, nearly flipping on its side.

Ultimus quickly transformed, holding Miko, Raf and his own holoform in his servos before gently setting them down…

Right as Knockout jabbed his energon prod into the young Prime's midsection.

"ULTIMUS!" Miko screamed as the younger Prime received blow after blow.

"Jack!" Raf said, turning to the holoform, "I know you can hear me, you need all the energy you can get!"

"Raf? What are you doing?" Miko asked, watching the young boy carefully.

"Raf, I don't think that's a good idea…" the holoform started.

"Jack, GET RID OF IT!" Raf finally yelled.

The holoform's electric blue eyes narrowed.

"Fine!" it shouted before blinking out…

Right as Ultimus gave Knockout a vicious kick to the midsection.

Miko gave a shriek.

"Where'd he go!?" she demanded, "Where's Jack!?"

Raf pointed at the now winning Autobot.

Ultimus gave a loud yell and sent his fist crashing into Knockout's faceplates, knocking the Decepticon flat.

The Prime stood upright, venting heavily.

"Jack, are you ok?" Raf asked.

The Autobot looked down at the two children before kneeling to be more at eye level.

"I'm fine," he muttered, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Raf replied.

"Miko?" the Prime asked.

Miko had always thought the young Prime's voice sounded familiar…and it turns out she was right.

Because she matched up the voice of the Prime with that of her friend…

And with a slight metallic undertone being the only difference…

It sounded _exactly_ like Jack's.

The Prime's features blurred and Jack stood up from his kneeling postion, his eyes dimming from the glowing royal blue back to the dark blue that Miko had always known.

For once in her life…

She was stunned speechless.

"So now you know," Jack said, "You know, Raf, I was actually expecting…"

And Miko hit him in the arm.

"OW!" both girl and Prime yelled.

"You could've told me sooner!" the amber eyed girl snapped, shaking her hand.

"You wouldn't have believed me!" the raven haired boy retorted.

"And _Raf_ found out before _I_ did?"

"Actually, Dusk was the first outside of Mom, Dad and I,"

"Who else knows!?" Miko growled.

"I am not telling you," Jack replied, "For fear that you'll scrap the three of them,"

"Well, _Bumblebee_ is one, _that_ much I can guess," Miko huffed, "Seeing as he and Raf tell each other _everything_…my guess is that either Ratchet or Jolt know…no, scratch that…it'd be Jolt…Ratchet wouldn't snap at you if he knew. And the other…let's see, who hasn't joked around with you in a whi…"

She stopped, her eyes widening.

"BULKHEAD!" she shouted, "BULKHEAD KNOWS!"

"And this is why I did _not_ want to tell her," Jack muttered.

"Uh, guys?" Raf piped up.

"You didn't want to tell me because you're a coward!" Miko snapped.

"Guys?" Raf started again.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this!" Jack shouted back.

"GUYS!" Raf yelled.

"What!?" Miko demanded, "Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?"

A clawed servo snatched her up, shrieking.

Another grabbed Raf.

And finally Jack.

Starscream, Soundwave, and a Vehicon…

Knockout was still…knocked out.

Jack turned his face towards the sky as Starscream kicked Knockout awake and a Groundbridge opened up.

The Vehicon handed Miko to Knockout. Miko kicked at the red Decepticon with everything she possessed…

All Knockout did was promptly place her in a glass container of some sort.

Soundwave seemed to glare at Raf in his servo, a picture of what looked like a matrix code appeared on his visor.

"Oooh…" Raf laughed nervously, "You found it, huh?"

There was no answer and Soundwave dropped Raf in a similar jar to Miko's.

Starscream smirked at Jack, who glared coolly at him a steady gaze that only a Prime could master perfectly. A death glare that would make his father proud.

"The bearer of the Key to Vector Sigma," Starscream purred, "Not so special now…are you?"

Jack said nothing, he just held that steady glare.

And he too was dropped into a jar.

The three Decepticons walked calmly out of the Spacebridge…

And onto the barren landscape of Cybertron.

As soon as Starscream left the Spacebridge, both Raf and Miko noticed Jack's eyes changed color…from the normal dark, stormy blue, to a brilliant Autobot blue.

Jack…was finally home.

….

"Hand over those Keys," Megatron growled.

"And why would we do that?" Smokescreen snorted.

The Spacebridge burst to life…

And Optimus watched as Starscream, Knockout and Soundwave walked out of the Spacebridge…with Miko, Raf and his son in hand.

Tension filled the ranks.

Dusk trembled as she saw her baby brother being carried out in a glass prison like a _pet_!

Bumblebee's vocal processor nearly blew out from the stress as he watched both his charge and his brother being carried out.

Bulkhead clenched his servos as he saw Miko in the claws of Knockout, he _knew_ what Knockout did to femmes…and he didn't want that happening to his charge.

Arcee watched, frozen as Jack pressed his hands on the glass, his eyes flicking to each and every Autobot's optics.

Smokescreen stared at the new low the Decepticons had stooped to, he hadn't really thought that Megatron would do this.

And almost unnoticed by any in the group…a low growl slipped out of the Elder Prime's vocal processor as he glared at his brother.

_"Dad!"_ Jack's voice cried out from his family bond, _"I'm sorry! I tried! I really did!"_

"So that I may hand over the humans!" the Decepticon Leader replied, with a shark-like grin.

"And if we refuse?" Optimus growled through his battlemask.

The Decepticon stalked closer to his brother, until they were in each other's face.

"Then I will have no choice but to open the pods…" Megatron purred, "Exposing your _pets_ to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere."

Optimus' optics flashed darkly, deepening from royal to midnight blue, a sure sign that he was more than just a little angry.

_ "_And then…we can _all_ watch them instantly perish…" Megatron finished, _"Together,"_

It wasn't Megatron's threat that made Optimus' spark break…it was his son's agonizing plea…

_"DAD! Help!"_

**I'm so excited! I'm going to be working on _Darkest__ Hour_. Hopefully I'll have it up later tonight. Stay tuned Folks!  
**

**Credit to: Rapidfyrez (For Jack's trying to save Miko and Raf but still ending up getting the scrap kicked out of him.)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	46. I Will Always Be There

**See? Just as I promised! Here's _Darkest Hour_. Hope you like!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Starts Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 45

I Will Always Be There

Jack POV

The looks on everyone's faces told me that this wasn't expected. They never thought Megatron would stoop this low.

I heard Miko, kick her container.

"Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron," she muttered.

"Me neither," Raf replied.

"Or my second," I sighed.

"Starscream!" my uncle snapped.

Starscream lifted my container to optic level and shook it, looking as he was going to unscrew the top…

I saw my sister start, but my brother held her back.

"Jaaack," the grey Seeker purred, "It's time to come out and _plaaaay_!"

He scraped his talons down the side of the glass. The sound nearly put me on my knees.

I turned to face him.

"Go ahead," I growled, calmly, "The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for _my_ planet, I'll do the same for theirs!"

And mine.

"Me too, Creepy!" Miko shouted.

Raf gulped and nodded, frightened.

"Perhaps we should oblige them?" my uncle asked.

I could hear Dad's growl from here.

_"Dad, don't trust him!"_ I thought.

"If my decision dooms the cause of the Autobot cause on Cybertron…" Dad growled, "So be it. But I will _never _forsake our human allies."

Dad…what are you _doing_?!

He rammed the Star Saber's blade into the metallic earth of our home world, and stepped back to join the others.

Dusk slammed the rainbow blade of Heaven's Light next the Star Saber, her blue-black optics glaring hatefully at my uncle.

My aunt stepped out of the Apex Armor and threw the disk at my uncle's pedes. Throwing him a glare as well.

Bulkhead, 'Bee and Smokescreen tossed the Immobiliser, Polarity Gauntlet, and Phase Shifter at my uncle's pedes.

"Now…if you please," Megatron growled, "The Omega Keys,"

They all hesitated.

"One at a time…" my uncle growled impatiently.

Knockout walked forwards with Miko.

Bulkhead growled, gripping the Key.

"You first," Knockout called, "Big Boy,"

Bulkhead's optics narrowed and he looked at Dad. Dad gave him a slight nod. And Bulkhead walked forwards.

"If I don't get the girl," the green Wrecker threatened, darkly, "I'll make you _eat_ this Key,"

"You're welcome!" Knockout sneered as he all but dropped Miko into Bulkhead's servos.

The transfer student glared at the 'Con.

"GET SCRAPPED!" she snarled.

'Bee came up next, looking between me and Raf.

_"Get Raf,"_ I prodded over the bond.

'Bee gave a slow nod as he came up to Soundwave.

**"Here, _take_ it,"** my brother growled, glaring at the silent 'Con as he held Raf's container close to his spark.

I watched as Dad barely perceptively shook in anger as he glared at his brother. A low hiss slipped through my sister's mask as she too glared at Megatron.

"If this human was important enough to entrust with the Matrix of Leadership…" my uncle smirked as my family growled, "He's worth…_two_ Omega Keys,"

_"Don't give them to him!"_ I yelled to Dad.

_"I will not endanger you any further,"_ Dad replied.

_"Dusk, tell him not to!"_

_"I won't see you harmed, little brother,"_ Dusk growled.

Dad turned to Arcee while Dusk turned to Smokescreen, and both my aunt and my friend came forwards.

Starscream set me down, hard…I think the glass might've cracked…

"No tricks!" Starscream snapped, pointing his missiles at my family, "The Keys if you please,"

My aunt and Smokescreen handed him the Keys. Arcee knelt down and looked at her pleadingly.

"Get me out of here!" I whispered.

I didn't like being enclosed…and I was about at the end of my rope anyways…

A Spacebridge opened up beside us and Vehicons stormed out of it. My aunt grabbed my container and she and Smokescreen retreated back towards the others.

The Vehicons surrounded us all, leveling their blasters at us.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I walked around the garage, Jack should've been home by now.

But he wasn't.

Where in the Universe is my son?

Sirius padded up to me and butted his head against my hand.

The whole trip was a whole waste. Sirius was perfectly fine…he just was a little lonely was all.

I picked up my cell phone as I absentmindedly scratched the dog behind the ears and called Base.

_"Optimus?"_ Ratchet asked hopefully, _"Were you successful?"_

"Ratchet?" I asked, "It's June Darby. How are you?"

The medic stuttered miserably before replying.

_"Busy, Mrs. Darby,"_ he finally got out, _"I am expecting urgent news from the Autobots,"_

"Oh," I nodded.

So I guessed Optimus was alright…but where was…

Oh no.

"Is Jack with them?" I asked, keeping the fear out of my voice surprisingly well.

_"No…why?"_

I felt icy fear rush through me.

"I haven't seen him since I got back home from Goldmont," I muttered, "And he isn't returning my calls,"

_"I will have Jack contact you immediately should I hear from him,"_ Ratchet sighed, _"Now if you'll excuse me…__I have to keep the comm. lines clear,"_

And he hung up.

"Ratchet?" I asked, "Hello?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Megatron lifted up the Key and went to the Omega Lock.

"Now bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron!" he announced, inserting the Keys into the Lock.

The Lock shone brightly and the shimmering blue canopy above us rippled with brilliant light.

"BEHOLD!" Megatron shouted, "The Age of the Decepticons!"

A beam of white light shot out of the Lock and slammed into a building. The pieces of metal realigned and shimmered white and silver as the light from the Lock shut off.

"By the All Spark," Dad whispered.

**"Wow," **'Bee replied, hushed.

"_Aturna Nox…"_ Dusk breathed, wide eyed.

"Whoa," Miko and Raf replied.

"Instant Home _Makeover_," Miko added.

"Shiny," Knockout said, approvingly.

I rolled my eyes. Seeing all that…and the best you can say is _shiny_?

"You have what you want, Megatron," Dad spoke up, "This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to Earth!"

My uncle turned to face my dad.

"Oh…I wouldn't recommend it," he advised, "They'll be far safer here…"

Wait…what?

"Dad," Dusk whispered, "What's he mean?"

Dad's optics narrowed…

He knew what his brother planned…

"Is the Spacebridge locked on target?" Megatron asked Starscream.

The Grey Seeker bowed.

"Per your instructions, Lord Megatron," he replied.

"_Excellent_," my uncle purred as he turned back towards us, "Why rule only _one_ world…when I could rule _two_?"

"What is he doing to our planet?" Raf asked, right as the Space bridge burst to life…

Directly over the Omega Lock.

My uncle touched the console again…and a huge burst of blue tinted light burst from the Lock and into the Spacebridge.

"No!" Dad cried, sounding defeated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I picked up my phone again and tried dialing Jack's number…one last time. Sirius started growling and barking at the sky as the phone gave a ring…

And the ground shook with one huge explosion.

I ran outside, Sirius on my heels and gasped, staring at the sky as I dropped my cell.

A beam of blue-white energy slammed into the ground.

A shockwave washed over the city and traveled up into me. It felt…good.

_"Stop Megatron!"_ a deep voice called.

My eyes widened.

I had heard that voice…but only from long ago, when I was a sparkling.

"Primus," I whispered, backing up.

_"The brother of Optimus _must_ be stopped, Elita One, and you know this!"_ my Creator ordered, _"He is cyberforming the planet Earth…"_

And like that, my Creator's voice was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron…" Miko, started, "It'll do the same to Earth…right?"

"No," Dad said, gravely, "It will cyberform your planet in favor of its new matrix…_destroying_ all indigenous life in the process,"

Dusk's optics went huge.

"Ben…Amber…Sean…Dr. Williams…Sirius!" she choked out, shaking violently, "They'll all be killed!"

"Mom," I breathed.

"Such raw _power_!" my uncle laughed, "What shall I call my new domain? New Kaon?"

Dad glared at him.

"Or perhaps…" my uncle continued, smirking, "_Gilded _Earth?"

"NO!" I shouted, banging on the glass.

"LEAVE OUR PLANET ALONE!" Miko shrieked.

I kicked the glass, snarling as my uncle laughed.

When I get out of here…I'll scrap him. And I won't leave _anything_ behind. Not even an _optic_!

I heard somebot's blade eject…

And a blur of cobalt blue and red, sky blue and gold rushed past us towards the Star Saber and Heaven's Light.

Dusk's slender servo clamped down on the elegantly carved hilt of Heaven's Light. A burst of colored light blazed from it, and she took a heavy swing with it. The blade burned red, and fire swept from the arc carved in the air, it flashed blue and ice erupted from the blade.

Dad ripped the Star Saber out from ground, the blade glowing electric blue in his servos as he swung, a beam of bright blue racing from the blade and knocking some Vehicons flat.

My uncle roared, unsheathing his own Saber and charged. My dad and sister ran forwards, blade blazing as the three connected, throwing violet, blue, and multicolored sparks.

Megatron lifted his pede and kicked my sister in her midsection, sending her flying. Smokescreen caught her and set her upright…right as Dad sliced off my uncle's arm…

The one he wielded the Dark Star Saber with…

The one he…_butchered_…off of one of my ancestors.

Dad shot forwards, used Starscream as a stepladder and launched himself high into the air. He brought down the Star Saber hard…

Right onto the Omega Lock, destroying it in a fiery explosion.

"OPTIMUS!" We all yelled…

Right as Dad came out of the flames. Completely unscathed.

He put a servo up to his comm.

"Ratchet," he replied, tersely, "Please. Open. A Spacebridge,"

The green, blue and silver vortex spun to life and we all hurried through.

Ratchet, Jolt, Ben, Sean and Amber all stared at us.

"The _children_?" Ratchet sputtered.

"What happened?" Jolt asked.

Silence as our guardians sat us down. Arcee broke the lid on my pod and let me out.

"Somebody say something!" Ratchet snapped.

"Optimus…" Bulkhead choked, "_Destroyed_ the Omega Lock,"

"W-What?!" Ratchet and Jolt both demanded, "You did…?"

"What was necessary," Dad replied, bowing his helm, "There was no time for another prolonged battle…not with Earth in imminent danger."

"So you _destroyed_ the only device in any universe capable of restoring our _home_?" Ratchet asked, voice shaky, almost vulnerable, in tone, "Optimus...we _needed_ that."

"You weren't there, Doc," Smokescreen said, jumping to Dad's defense, "and it's not your place to second guess a battle field decision!"

"It most certainly _is_!" Ratchet yelled getting in Smokescreen's face, "There _had _to be another way!"

"I-It wasn't that simple, Ratchet," I said, looking up at Ratchet and then at Dad.

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack the Earth," Raf replied, backing me up.

"Optimus saved our planet!" Miko shouted.

"What about _our_ planet!" Ratchet howled, "All of our struggles and Energon spilled and countless sacrifice for _nothing_!?"

All optics and eyes were trained on him.

"Right decision or wrong what's done is done," Arcee said, "And we have another problem here on _this_ world. The 'Cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko and Raf into play."

The computers gave a beep, announcing Fowler's video feed.

"Prime! The Pentagon's prepared to go Def Con One! I need to know what we're dealing with!" Fowler yelled.

"To what do you refer Agent Fowler?" Dad asked.

"Maybe…you should step outside and see for yourselves?"

"Ratchet," Dad growled, _"Watch_ the children…"

I could feel the icy venom off of his words as he and the others walked off. I turned to Jolt, who had not moved since hearing that the only hope for his world had been destroyed.

"How're you holding up, Jolt?" I asked.

He gave a soft smile, but his optics still said that the opposite was true.

"I'm cured," he whispered, "Ben and Sean found what was wrong just a few minutes ago…"

He bent down, showing me a barbed piece of metal.

"Part of Barricade's armor…when we fought and I offlined him, this piece of shrapnel got lodged in my circuits," he whispered, "I couldn't fight…and now I can. Watch…"

I saw the plates on his wrists shift…

And two whips snaked out, crackling with electricity, casting ghostly shadows on the walls.

We all stared at them…until we heard thundering footsteps from the lift.

"We're under attack!" Dusk yelled.

"What is going on out there?" Ratchet demanded.

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper," Dad confirmed.

"And Fowler seems to think he can hold them off."

"You mean…the _Nemesis_?" I asked.

"A _fortress_," Dusk corrected..

_"Prime! Reinforcements have just arrived!"_ Fowler announced catching, me off guard.

What can the military do against the 'Cons?

Dad seemed to have the same thought.

"Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against th..."

_"What? Didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun did ya?"_ a familiar voice chuckled.

Sean lit up.

"JACKIE!" he yelled.

"Ha-ha! It's Jackie!" Bulkhead crowed, pumping his fist.

"Wheeljack?!" Ratchet asked, "But, how could you...?"

_"Picked up a strange energy surge,"_ Wheeljack interrupted as a live feed appeared on the screen_, "hope you don't mind the company."_

"No, it's just that after everything, well..." Ratchet stuttered.

_"We're still on the same team Doc, always will be."_

"Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here," Dad said.

"We're _abandoning_ the _Base_?" Ratchet asked.

"The Base is lost," Dad growled, "Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape. Bumblebee, Raphael, you will depart first,"

**"But…Dad?"**

Dad looked at him.

"You're splitting us up?" Raf asked.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" I added, afraid of losing him again.

"All for one and one for all?" Miko finished holding her hands together in a hopeful manner.

"We must disperse to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counter attack," Dad ordered, before adding just a little softer, "Survival is the only priority now."

**"C'mon, Raf,"** 'Bee whirred sadly.

Raf ran down the stairs while 'Bee embraced Dad. Dad returned it before turning to Ben and Jolt.

Ben went over to Dusk and gave her a kiss. She held him closer and refused to break away.

"You _will_ come back," she cried, "That's an order!"

"Yes, Firebrand," Ben smiled, brushing Dusk's hair away from her face before getting into Jolt's alt.

"Sean, you will go with Miko and Bulkhead," Dad stated as Sean nodded.

Amber stood close to Smokescreen, ready to roll out after she nearly crushed Dusk and Ben in a hug. She then ran over to Sean and planted a light kiss on his cheek before blushing violently and racing back to Smokescreen.

_"Dad…can I talk with you?"_ I asked.

He gave a slight nod and I walked over to him, we both walked just around the corner. He transformed into his human form to be eye level with me.

"Look, Dad," I said, "You remember that nightmare I had a while back?"

He nodded.

"I think it was a vision," I stated, "You need to make sure you get out of the Base,"

"I am going to make sure everyone gets out before I depart," he answered, "And I will destroy the Groundbridge so that they will never find you or the others."

"Dad!" I growled, "The 'Cons are going to blow up the Base! They'll _kill_ you! I…"

I started crying.

"I can't lose you," I whispered, "Not again,"

"Jack," Dad rumbled, "Look at me,"

I couldn't.

He lifted my chin up and my eyes locked with his.

"I will find you, I will _never_ leave you," he promised, "I will always be with you…in here,"

He held a hand to my spark.

"Now, come," he said, transforming back, "It is your turn to go,"

He looked up at the pairs, before looking at Dusk who was standing next to my aunt.

"Dusk, you will be traveling with Arcee and Jack," he stated.

Dusk froze.

"Hold on," she protested, "You're sending everyone with their guardian…and you're telling me that I can't go with _MINE_!? Are you _kidding_ me?"

She crossed her arms.

"I'm staying with you," she said stubbornly, "You can't take on an entire fleet by yourself, they'll kill you!"

"Dusk," Dad sighed.

"NO!" she yelled, "I am _not_ leaving you! Do you remember what happens _every_ time I do?"

Dad's optics narrowed.

"I am staying here whether you like it or not!" she finished.

Dad stooped down and picked her off the ground.

"NO! DON'T YOU MAN-HANDLE ME!" she snarled, swinging her fists.

_"Look after your brother,"_ Dad whispered in the Prime's language.

"Not without you!" Dusk retorted.

_"Stay together,"_

"I WILL NOT GO!"

_"Ultimus, take her,"_ Dad said, setting her down.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"NO!" she screamed, kicking, "NO!"

I dragged her towards my aunt.

"DADDY!" Dusk shrieked, crying, "NO! PLEASE NO!"

I sat her down and got on behind her. Her screams became more and more hysterical.

"NO! JACK PLEASE! LET ME GOOOOO! NO, DAD, NO!"

I looked over at Miko, Sean and Bulkhead. The two humans looked at us sadly, and Bulkhead went through. Jolt and Ben went next.

Now it was our turn.

I looked at Dad as I put on my helmet, still keeping a tight grip on my sister. Arcee gunned it right as the Groundbridge sparked to our co-ordinates, and we raced through the Groundbridge right as Dusk let out a final shriek.

"NOOOOOO!"

We shot into what looked like an abandoned field. Night was falling, and it was getting cold.

"Let's get some fire going," I suggested, "We'll keep warm that way,"

Dusk didn't speak, she just sobbed even harder.

"Arcee?" I asked, "Can you find us some dry wood? I'm going to see if I can calm Dusk down,"

My aunt nodded and left to get some wood.

I rubbed my sister's back.

"It's ok," I whispered, "He'll be fine, Dad knows what he's doing…"

And that's when I heard it.

_"Goodbye, my son,"_ I heard Dad's voice say, _"Goodbye, my daughter,"_

Suddenly, there was an intense pain that blasted my entire being, Dusk's too.

And the both of us screamed, holding onto each other as we slipped into unconsciousness.

I knew it, right as my mind started fading, that my vision had come true.

Dad…

Dad was gone.

**Ok, so the first post of season three _might_ be tomorrow...or Wednesday night, depending on how far I get on the review packet we have on the APUSH test :P Anyway...here's where we stand with location (Where I think anyway)  
**

**Jack, Dusk, Arcee: Kansas **

**Raf and 'Bee: Tennessee**

**Miko, Sean, Bulkhead: Colorado**

**Ben and Jolt: Mission City (Later at the Lennox's Ranch)**

**Amber and Smokescreen: Canada (at first), Underneath Omega Outpost One.**

**Ratchet: Woodland Park**

**June/Elita, Fowler, Dr. Williams: Military Base outside of Jasper**

**Optimus: ****Underneath Omega Outpost One.**

**Credit to: animequeen(For Jack trying to get Optimus to go out of the base by telling him his dream)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	47. Broken

**Start of season three! YES!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Starts Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 46

Broken

Jack POV

When I woke up, it was still dark. A small fire had been made, the bluish flames crackling softly. I sat up and took in my surroundings, Dusk was lying next to me and Arcee was across from both of us on the other side of the fire.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Long time," my aunt replied, "Watched the sun rise and set and the two of you were still out cold."

"That long?"

She nodded, "Any idea what happened?"

"Guess I was just tired," I replied, shrugging.

My sister stirred beside me, I turned towards her just in time to see her dark eyes flutter open.

"Hey, you're awake," I smiled.

She didn't answer, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them there, radiating pain and sadness.

I put my arm around her.

"Everything is going to be fine," I said, drawing her closer, "Just you see."

She looked up at me.

It was like whatever fire Dusk had in her…it was extinguished. Her eyes had darkened, the sparkle in them had _died_. I couldn't help but feel lost as I looked in them, I couldn't help but feel that overwhelming pain that she was feeling right now.

"If you two are ready," my aunt offered, "Why don't we move out?"

My sister stood, still not speaking. I turned to my aunt as I rose to my feet.

"We're ready," I nodded, "Let's get going just in case the 'Cons find us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I rubbed my hand over my spark. Just a few days ago I thought I was going to die and then today I get minor twinges. I could feel the breaking sparks of my adopted son, daughter and my Jack. But Optimus…

I couldn't feel much.

I had watched the Decepticons blow up the Base…but I never considered that _Optimus_ would still be inside!

My mate was not dead. He couldn't be!

Could he?

Sirius apparently sensed my frustration and butted his head against my hand. That dog refused to leave my side ever since the attempted cyberforming of Earth. I think he was just waiting until Dusk came for him, but protecting me was one thing he could do before she came to get him.

I knelt down and stroked the dog, tracing the four pointed star on his chest with my fingers. The Newfoundland licked my nose, making me cringe.

"I see why Jack doesn't like it when you lick him there either!" I growled playfully as I wiped my nose.

Sirius barked, thumping his tail against the floor.

"June?" Miranda Williams asked as she walked up, "You ok?"

The poor woman looked like she had gone through the Pit and back again, her dark hair was frazzled and her bright green eyes had dimmed a considerable amount. She held her ever present cell by her side in the off chance that Ben would call.

"I'm fine, Miranda," I sighed, "You on the other hand…"

She gave a sad smile.

"I look like a banshee," she muttered, "I know…but you don't look much better, even though you deny it,"

I bet I did.

"Come on," she said, waving the matter aside, "We need to tell Agent Fowler about the supplies."

I got up and walked beside her, Sirius padding behind us until we reached Fowler's door where Sirius sat down beside the door, standing guard.

I put my hand on the door right as Fowler sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Agent Fowler," I said, coming in the door, "Those medical supplies still haven't arrived."

"We have wounded men who need…" Miranda added.

"I'm doing the best I can Nurse Darby, Dr. Williams!" Fowler snapped.

Miranda and I looked at him.

"I've been a _little_ busy juggling nuke happy Generals who don't seem to care if they blow Nevada sky high…and a Decepticon warlord who wants to make nice now that the _Autobots_ are in the scrapyard!"

I cringed.

There was still one of us left.

"Megatron's opinion, not mine," Fowler amended apologetically, "He's feeding me a load of horse pucky, trying to crush our spirit,"

"Still no word?" I asked.

"From _anyone_?" Miranda added

Fowler turned back towards us.

"Listen," he said, gently, "No contact only tells me that the main comm. link went down when the Base was pounded into pancake batter,"

"But if I could just _call_ Jack?" I asked.

"Or Ben?" my friend pleaded.

"You both know it's too risky," Fowler reminded us, "So do the 'Bots. The 'Cons could trace any cell phone signal,"

I glared at him.

"Then take me _home_," I growled, "If Jack can't call, that's where he'll look for me!"

"Jasper's under complete 'Con lockdown," Fowler warned, "No one's getting in. The only ones who can fix this are Prime and his 'Bots,"

He turned towards the window.

"I'm _sure_ they're out there…keeping a low profile," Fowler whispered, "They gotta be,"

I closed my eyes and tried to sense Jack, Dusk and 'Bee…but there was nothing. I could sense their heartache and pain…but I couldn't locate them.

I then looked for my mate…

There was a slight flutter on his end of our bond…but it was dimming, like he was…_dying_. Dear Primus, please don't let that happen, please.

Miranda put her arms around me.

"If Jack has Dusk and Arcee with him, I'm sure he'll be fine," she whispered, "The last thing Ben told me was that they were splitting up and Optimus was bridging them out. I have a little consoling in the fact that my son is with Jolt,"

"And what of him?" I asked, "What about Optimus?"

Miranda went silent.

"Ben didn't say," she finally said.

I really didn't like the sound of that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Arcee pulled into an abandoned quarry when I felt my mom's fear. I tried reaching out to her, but she was too far.

"What if Mom's not ok?" I asked, as Dusk and I dismounted, "What if Jasper wasn't evacuated in time? She could've been hurt! Or taken by the 'Cons!"

My spark seized at that thought.

"Jack," my aunt sighed.

"And if she _did_ get out," I continued, ignoring her, "She's got to be worried out of her mind not knowing where I am!"

"Jack!" Arcee repeated, "Calm down,"

I turned to look at her.

"We'll get back to Jasper," she continued, "Find a way to reach your mother…and the rest of the team,"

That didn't reassure me much.

Dusk stiffened and pointed at the sky, making my aunt's helm snap upwards.

It was a chopper.

I shuddered as I remembered the only 'Con that had that alt form. Arcee gave a dark growl as she glared at it.

"Stay here," she ordered, "could be a 'Con on our tail,"

And with that she transformed and shot off in pursuit, her holoform appearing in the seat.

I sighed as I watched her go and I pulled out my cell, flicking through the pictures.

Dad, Dusk, 'Bee, Miko, Ben, Amber, Sean, Raf, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee…

Mom…

I closed my eyes as her picture came up.

"Sorry Mom," I sighed, "I'd call if I could,"

I looked at the picture, taking in every detail. She's worried sick about me…

"One text couldn't hurt…could it?" I asked myself.

I typed in the message and was just about to send it…

When a slender, pale hand clamped down on my wrist.

"It's just a text!" I protested, looking at my sister.

The dark look she was giving me said everything.

Famous last words.

"You could give Soundwave a run for his money, you know that?" I asked.

Silence.

It was like she'd taken a vow of silence since the Base blew up…

With Dad inside.

"Mom is worried sick about us!" I growled softly, "Can't you feel it?"

She gave a slow nod but _still_ didn't say anything.

My finger slipped hitting the 'send' button.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

"Bandages?" Miranda asked.

I scanned the shelves quickly before picking out the box.

"Got it," I smiled.

Miranda's phone rang. Her green eyes were confused as she picked it up, right as my own went off…

I picked up my phone.

I had a text message…?

From…from…

"Jack!" I cried.

"Ben…" Miranda whispered.

We both looked up at each other.

"You first," I said.

_"With Jolt, Dino and Lennox, miss you Mom,"_ she read, trying not to cry.

_"With Arcee and Dusk, safe, love you,"_ I replied, holding the phone close.

"Agent Fowler!" Miranda yelled running out, "Jack, Dusk and Ben are alive!"

I felt a sharp pang of worry run through me…

Both Jack and Ben used their phones…

Agh! Primus, how could I have been so _stupid_!

Soundwave had probably locked onto Ben's location…

And he had probably found my son.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

The look of outrage on my sister's face scared me.

"We'll be outta here in a bit anyway!" I explained as she glared at me.

She punched me in the arm, a low clang sounded from where she hit me.

"Ok, I deserve that," I winced, rubbing my arm.

A high pitched whine hit my ears and I looked up…

Just to see an Eradicon diving through clouds.

"Scrap!" I cried.

Dusk pushed me out of the way as the 'Con fired at us. I got back up to my feet and ran past a rock pile, Dusk on my heels. I stopped looking up to the sky at the 'Con…

Scratch that, _'Cons_.

"I am so toast!" I yelled.

Dusk shot me a look that screamed 'Really?'

"Well why don't you fix it then?!" I demanded, "Shoot 'em down!"

She looked sadly at me, a blue shimmer started about her, but it flickered weakly and died.

"You can't…can you?" I asked.

Dusk shook her head, sadly.

I grabbed her hand and looked up at the fence in front of us.

"Let's move!" I shouted, climbing up to the top.

Dusk crouched down and leaped skywards, alighting on the top of the fence, and then dropping back to Earth.

"Showoff," I said.

She grinned as she waved me on.

The 'Cons started shooting again and I wobbled unsteadily on the top of the fence before crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

Dusk grabbed my arm and pulled me upright…

Right as the tower we were next to…began to fall towards us.

"Run!" I shouted.

The tower crashed down around us, there was a bar that almost hit Dusk, but it was like she phased through it. I got a closer look at it…and there was a glowing orange section of metal around a hole that was the same width as Dusk.

She _melted _though it!

Another beam fell towards me and I shifted my arm, and blasted through the metal. Dusk grabbed my arm as the armor disappeared and we ran for it, stopping at a wall, panting.

I saw something in the distance and focused on it…

It was Laserbeak, Soundwave's little _pet_.

"Hehe, smile Dusk," I whispered, looking at the 'Con, "We're on Decepticon TV!"

I heard her groan, the first sound I had heard out of her since we left Base, and she shook her head.

Laserbeak flew in closer and I realized it wasn't safe here anymore.

I got up and ran towards a semi-trailer that was parked nearby, skidding underneath of it. Dusk followed and crouched down next to me…

Right as the 'Cons blew the trailer out from the top of us. I yelled and Dusk held on to me, wings flared to keep off the brunt of the attack.

The 'Cons circled around and started firing again, Dusk and I scooted backwards trying to avoid the shots as they came closer and closer…

_"I'm sorry,"_ I whispered as one shot came too close to nicking my foot.

Suddenly, a warm, large hand grabbed me and pulled my sister and me backwards. Arcee set us down as she skidded back to the trailer, and started to shoot.

The 'Cons flew out of the line of fire and my aunt looked around. A grim smile played along her mouth.

"Over there!" she said, pointing before transforming.

Dusk and I mounted, and my aunt took us over to…

A _gas station_.

Didn't we learn from Wheeljack that blaster fire and gas stations don't mix?

"Not the best cover," I pointed out.

"We're not here to _hide_," she smirked.

Whaaat?

Dusk grinned and unhooked the pump, spraying the ground with the gas…

Ohhhh, I _get_ it!

I grabbed two pumps and started spraying right as the 'Cons stalked over.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, "Unleaded or _Diesel_?"

I let go of the pumps and ran as fast as I could to the car where both my aunt and my sister were waiting.

Dusk glared at the 'Cons as she snapped her fingers over an…an arrow?

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"She's always had it," my aunt growled, "You just never noti…"

Dusk held up her hand as the arrow caught fire, she nocked it to a bow which she _somehow_ happened to have, right as Arcee aimed her blaster.

Both fired at the same time.

And the 'Cons, all three of them, went up in flames.

"Let's roll before they send reinforcements," my aunt said, transforming.

I got on, Dusk behind me, and I looked back at the damage.

See that Uncle? That was for my Dad.

**So once I get this fic caught up, I'll work on my other Prime fic (I'll finally have time to work on it yay! So get ready fans of that one!). But for now...I'm ready for _Scattered_! Hopefully it'll be done tomorrow, but no promises, we've got Relay For Life and finals are next week (as well as the last day of school! Thank God!).  
**

**So Dusk can't transform, yes. Reason being, it's a flaw that her people have. Their transformations tie in heavily with their emotions. So if they're _way_ too ticked off or sad, they can't transform. Its a way to keep them from hurting one another, a fail-safe that the Maker made in them.**

**Dusk has taken a brief vow of silence which she breaks in the next chapter (see _Son of the Darkness_ for details) According to the readers of that fic, Draconus should make an appearance in _Son of the Stars_. And I did forget one detail in that story: the name for the son of Megatron came from KaleStarhorn. I will possibly have that little spat between Jack and Tristan (Draconus) in the next chapter seeing as Dusk will start talking again.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	48. Home Is Where the Spark Is

**Yes, it's late (early) but I just got back from Relay for Life at my school and decided I'd type to help me relax a bit.  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**All in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 47

Home Is Where the Spark Is

Jack POV

It had been a few days after the phone incident. We really hadn't stopped to eat or anything…but as soon as my stomach growled, Arcee hit the brakes and told Dusk and I we were stopping for food.

We, well, I, started to protest…

And my aunt threatened us within an inch of our sparks.

Dusk and I walked into a café, ordered our food and sat back down outside, not too far from Arcee. I don't know how many times I had to get more food, but Dusk…

Dusk sat there, staring at it, not eating. She poked it experimentally with her fork, before getting bored and setting the instrument on the ground.

She stared at it for about three minutes after that.

"You're still not going to talk, are you?" I asked my sister as she stared at her plate, not touching her food.

Silence.

"He's ok, Dusk," I whispered softly, "He's not dead, we'd _know_ if he was,"

My sister's blue-black eyes gazed mournfully at me. I took her hand, rubbing it gently, feeling the pulse of her energa singing through it.

"C'mon," I said, "Apparently you're not hungry and I can't eat any more."

Silence.

I sighed as I stood and picked up our trash, walking over to the bin…

Before running smack into someone and falling to the ground.

"Watch it," the man snarled.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" I apologized as I looked up at the man…

Scratch that, _teenager_.

He was tall, pale skinned, with broad shoulders and dark, midnight black hair, his eyes were shaded by sunglasses…

Or rather…they _were_ until I accidently bumped them off.

The teen's eyes were also dark, like the rest of his ensemble. The only difference…the teen's irises were so deep a _red_ they looked almost black.

The only red eyes I've ever seen…

Was this guy a _'Con!?_

"H-here," I stuttered, picking up the teen's sunglasses and handing them to him.

The teen had just snatched them out of my hands…

When what felt like an electric shock jolted through me.

In that instant, the world seemed to slow…

And the other guy's form flickered, revealing a black armored 'Con…that looked eerily like Megatron. His crimson optics glared at me, and I could see the shock in them.

I looked down and nearly cursed in anger.

Somehow, and I don't know how it happened, I was Ultimus.

The world sped back up and me and the other guy came back to our human forms. The Decepticon glared hatefully at me.

"Who. _Are_. You?" he growled, _"What_ are you?"

"You first," I hissed.

The Decepticon smirked.

"You may call me…Tristan," he replied, "Now, answer me…or I'll reduce this café to ashes…"

"Jack," I growled, "My name is Jack,"

"That cannot be your name," the Decepticon, Tristan, scoffed.

"And I doubt Tristan is yours," I retorted.

"Jack?" a soft voice asked.

I snapped my head over to my sister, who was glaring warily at Tristan.

She speaks!

"Can we go?" she asked, "He's not worth it,"

I looked at my elder sibling, then back at the newcomer.

"C'mon," I sighed, taking her by the hand and walking to Arcee.

"I enjoyed our chat, _Jack_," Tristan called, "Perhaps we will see each other…soon?"

"Don't bet on it," I growled, as Arcee took off.

"What was that all about?" my aunt asked.

"Just some jerk I accidently bumped into," I growled.

…..

We'd been on the road for a few hours and the sun was starting to set.

"Hey, you hungry?" my aunt asked us, "There's a town up ahead."

"Nah, better not," I replied, "I'm runnin' low on cash,"

"Same here," Dusk said.

"At least you don't have to buy gasoline," my aunt muttered.

"Good thing you don't run on it," Dusk nodded, "With those prices we've seen? I sometimes wonder about people,"

"I'm pulling over anyway," my aunt said as we turned a corner, and drove up towards an abandoned farmhouse, "I need to stretch my legs,"

We pulled into the yard and dismounted. My aunt transformed and stretched.

"Arcee," I said, looking at the setting sun, "Team Prime is scattered to the winds, for all we know, the three of us could be the only ones left,"

My aunt knelt down and put a servo on my shoulder.

"I don't believe that, Jack," she whispered, "And I know you and Dusk don't either,"

"Maybe not," I replied, looking down, "But the Decepticons outnumber us one hundred to one…aren't there any Autobots out there who could help?"

She looked away.

"The war for Cybertron took a heavy toll," she muttered, "But there _were_ others that escaped in the _Ark_,"

"So…where are _they_?" I asked.

She scratched at the soil, bringing up some dust, and letting the wind blow it away.

"Scattered to the winds," she whispered.

"Who all was on the Ark?" Dusk asked, looking up.

"I can only remember two," Arcee admitted, "Seeker brothers Recoil and Jet. There was a battle between the _Harbinger_ and the _Ark_ or at least, that was what I heard. The _Ark_ won, knocking the _Harbinger_ out of the sky, but at a cost…The brothers were lost,"

"Offlined?" I asked.

"Missing," my aunt clarified, "No one knows what happened to them, nor where they could possibly be."

I looked around at the farmhouse, there was something familiar about the place…but I didn't know exactly what it was…

I leaned against the farmhouse's tree and closed my eyes…and was instantly pulled into a memory.

_I was about three years old, and my grandfather stood next to me, shovel in hand. He dug a shallow hole in the ground right between two of a tree's roots._

_"Grandpa?" I asked, "What you doin'?"_

_"I'm making a time capsule, Jack," he chuckled picking up a little box next to me and dropping it into the hole, "When you grow up and have little kids of your own, you'll be able to dig this thing back up and show them what you used to play with when you were little."_

_"Wha's in it?"_

_"Pictures, little toys, little odds and ends," my grandpa listed, "just little things, maybe even a little cash in case you might need it one day,"_

_"I has some money!" I had protested._

_"About thirty cents," my grandfather laughed, ruffling my hair and making me giggle._

_ "Jack, Ty!" my grandma yelled, "Dinner time!"_

_"Comin' Grammy!" I shouted back._

_My grandpa picked me up, making me squeal as we went into the house._

_The very farmhouse we stood before_.

"Jack?" Dusk's voice asked.

I opened my eyes.

"I know this place," I whispered.

"What?" my sister questioned.

"I know this place," I repeated, "This was my grandparents' house. And I can _prove_ it,"

I bent down, looking down at the roots, picking out the same spot where my grandpa had buried the capsule.

I dug with my hands until my fingers brushed a strip of wood.

"Ha!" I crowed as I cleared the dirt around the box before pulling it out, "See!"

"It's a box," my aunt replied.

"Not just any box," I said, picking it up and walking to the house.

I rooted around in the bushes and found an old rusted key.

"Grandpa was a creature of habit," I laughed, inserting the key into the lock, "Always tossed the key into the bushes when he unlocked the door. I'm glad he didn't forget this time,"

I opened the door and walked into the house, looking around.

I heard Dusk enter behind me, Arcee activated her holoform and followed. I walked into the living room and sat the box on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Dusk walked over to the hearth, threw some wood into it and ignited the fireplace with a wave of her hand.

I broke the lock, opened the box, and looked inside.

"What is all that?" Dusk asked.

"Memories," I smiled, picking up an arrowhead, "My grandpa and I found this in the creek bed behind the house."

I put it back and picked up…and my breath caught.

"Teddy," I whispered, gently picking up the ancient teddy bear, "It used to be Gram's before she gave it to me,"

There were many items in the box, Gram's silver locket, a picture of the four of us, Grandpa's pocket watch, Gram's journal, and a bit of cash in the back with the note _'Use it wisely, love Gram and Grandpa'_ taped to it.

Arcee's holoform picked up the journal and gently leafed through it.

"Looks like we're not the first Cybertronians to visit here," my aunt whispered, "Elita and Ultimus crash landed here,"

Ok, this was new.

"There's a trench out back where the escape pod landed," Arcee continued, "Your grandparents were the first to see Ultimus, they helped Elita deliver him,"

"They helped my mom deliver me too," I added, trying to steer clear of the subject.

"You two are mentioned too," she said, "There's a page missing, I bet it's somewhere around the house…"

"Let's think about that later," I said, "Right now, let's get some sleep."

I walked to the back where the bedrooms are and showed my sister and my aunt my mom's and my grandmother's rooms. Arcee decided to take my grandmother's room, I think she was just doing it to find that missing page, while Dusk took Mom's room.

I walked over to my old room, right next to my mom's.

I looked up at the old decorations that both Mom and Gram had painted. The night sky blazed overhead on the ceiling of my room and I smiled as I pointed out the stars…

And Cyberton.

Leave it to Mom.

The bed wasn't as small as I remembered it. Then again, Mom and I were planning to visit Gram and Grandpa and then they had been hospitalized. Grandpa went first and then Gram followed.

I traced the wood framework of my bed, Grandpa had carved the wood himself. _"Idle hands do the Devil's work,"_ was his motto.

I lay down on the bed, running my hands along the bedpost. My hand got caught on something and I turned around tugging on it…

It was a piece of paper.

The missing journal page.

I turned on my flashlight and read.

_"Jack, I bet if you're reading this, then I'm already dead and gone…and if I'm not…put this paper back where you found it unless your Mom has told you about your heritage,"_ I read, shaking my head.

Oh, Gram, I miss you.

_"Your mother would kill me if I told you without her permission, well, maybe not kill but she'd be very angry with me."_

She probably would be.

_"Jack, you're not human, I knew that as soon as I held you for the first time and you looked up at me. No, let me rephrase that, I knew as soon as I saw your poor mother leaning against that big metal pod-thing, soaking wet and shaking bad. Then she gave birth to you. Probably the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen, the only thing that defined you as not human was your eyes. Your big, glowing blue eyes. But it didn't matter, I now had an adopted daughter and a grandson! Your mother had a lot of adjusting to do, seeing as she didn't know a thing about acting human. I never knew what she was before, but it was evident that it wasn't one of us. Not when she kept looking at every car like it was going to attack her. The only problem I think we had with either of you really adjusting (other than your mother's distrust of vehicles) was your nightmares."_

I frowned, the nightmares had started long ago? I thought it was just recently.

_"You kept waking up in the night, screaming at the top of your lungs and crying for your Mama. I had accompanied her with one particularly nasty one and found out what exactly those dreams were. There apparently were these tall metal monsters with red eyes that kept chasing you. There was one you said had grabbed you, a big silver brute that was all spiky,"_

My uncle.

_"And he almost had you, before this other creature ran into him. A red and blue one with bright blue eyes, like yours."_

Dad.

_"They fought and then a red, and you insisted that it was a girl, creature joined the fight, siding with the red and blue one. The silver one ran away and the other two came over, picked you up and held you close."_

Mom and Dad. Oh, Gram if only you knew.

_"I asked your mother about this, because she looked troubled by this…and, after bugging her about it incessantly, she told me. Jack, she told me everything."_

So apparently Gram did know.

_"I take it that that red and blue creature is really your daddy and, according to your mother, the silver one is your uncle as your mother apparently is the red one. Jack, I just want you to know, that no matter what you are, what you look like, you'll always be my grandson. I love you, Star Child. Love Gram,"_

I wiped a tear from my eyes, folding the paper up and putting it into my pocket. Gram knew, she was the first Mom told because she kept pestering Mom about that nightmare.

"Ahhhhh!" Dusk's voice shrieked, "NOOOO!"

Speaking of nightmares…

I dashed out of my room and into Dusk's. My sister tossed and turned in her bed, she kept shaking her head wildly.

"No! NO! _NO!_" she howled, crying, "NO! PLEASE!"

I ran to her side and shook her shoulder.

"Dusk, wake up!" I shouted, "It's just a nightmare!"

"STOP PLEASE!" she wept, "PLEASE I'M BEGGING!"

"DUSK!" I shouted, shaking her violently, "WAKE. UP!"

She gasped, opening her eyes and shaking. She looked up at me.

"J-Jack," she stuttered, "I-I…"

I pulled her into an embrace and she broke down crying.

"Shhh, I've got you," I murmured, rocking her back and forth, "There's nothing to be afraid of, shhhh,"

She kept crying.

"What scared you?" I asked, "'Sides again?"

She shook her head.

"Not 'Sides?" I asked, "Then what was it?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, "I-it's too h-horrible…"

"But…"

"Please, brother," my sister begged, eyes dark with fear, "Don't,"

"Alright," I sighed, defeated, "I won't ask…but don't think I won't bug you about it,"

"Wouldn't dream of it," she sighed, shaking her head, "Go to sleep,"

"Sweet dreams," I added, helpfully.

"Should have some now," she sighed.

…..

"Rise and shine you two!" my aunt called, "Let's get back home!"

I got up and walked to my sister's room…

She didn't even move.

"Wake up!" my aunt called, her holoform walking up to the door to the room, "Dusk…"

My sister growled and buried her head into the pillow.

"This isn't funny," my aunt growled back.

"Get scrapped," Dusk muttered into the pillow.

My aunt walked up to the bed and yanked the blanket off of my sister.

Dusk yanked it back.

Arcee pulled it off the bed and triumphantly walked out of the room with it.

Dusk took her pillow and threw it at my aunt, hitting her in the back of the head.

"Aw, frag you!" Dusk growled, getting up, "It's cold 'Cee!"

My aunt smirked.

"Just to get you up," she said, smugly.

Dusk glared daggers at my aunt as she left the house.

"I _hate_ mornings," my sister muttered.

A few minutes later, we'd gotten out of the house and ready to go. I held the time capsule close to my chest, not wanting to leave without it.

My aunt noticed.

"Let me see the box, Jack," she said.

I handed it to her and she put it in her subspace.

"When we meet back up with everyone, I'll give it back," she explained.

I looked back at the house.

I'll come back, I'll make _sure_ of it.

….

We had made it to I think Colorado now…judging on how long Dusk and I have been riding…

"The last time things looked this bleak, Optimus slipped me that Key Card," I said, trying to kill off my boredom, "Something we could pin our hopes on,"

"I know you're feeling useless, Jack," my aunt sighed.

You have _no_ idea.

"This doesn't need to be your burden," she continued.

"Hey, what's that?" Dusk asked.

"What's what?" I asked her.

"Listen,"

I went quiet and that's when I heard it. The sound of a…of an _engine_. A _flying_ engine.

I looked around for the source…and saw…

A _spacecraft!?_

"Whoa!" I shouted as Arcee hit the brakes and Dusk and I hopped off.

My aunt transformed, aiming her blasters at the ship as it landed and opened its doors.

"Stay behind me," she warned, getting closer to the ship as the fog flew up.

I heard footsteps, heavy ones, and the fog began to clear.

"Jack…" my aunt started, "I don't think we're gonna need that Key Card…"

The fog cleared up even more, revealing a tall Autobot mech standing before us.

My aunt smiled before lowering her weapons.

"Meet Ultra Magnus."

**To tell you the truth, Magnus isn't one of my favorite characters. My reaction to him when he came on Prime was the same as Jack's, kinda annoyed by his stiffness...Maybe someone should lock him in a room with Miko, Amber and Sean for the day ;). I take a little comfort that the big reveal to _everyone_ is coming soon.  
**

**Also, Recoil and Jet belong not to me, but Darth Sky Commander and his story _The Children of the Titans_. It's a good story so check it out!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	49. Reunion

**I actually don't have much to say for this one...Anyway, here's _Prey_, hope you like it!  
**

**P.S. There is a _HUGE _Bayverse reference in here (other than Jolt!)**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Starts in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 48

Reunion

Jack POV

I stared up at the mech before me. He was _huge_! Not as big as Dad, but close.

"No one's seen or heard from you since Cybertron went dark!" my aunt cried, "How did you find your way to Earth?"

"Soldier," Ultra Magnus stated, "We may not be on Cybertron, but military protocol remains,"

"My apologies, sir," Arcee said, standing ramrod straight.

"Sir?" I asked.

"What does it mean by sir, precious?" Dusk muttered.

I nudged her.

"Advise the native life forms to watch their tones as well," the mech growled.

He didn't just say that…

"Native life forms?" Dusk hissed.

He did.

"What?" I exclaimed, "Who _is_ this guy!?"

I can only imagine his face if he knew who exactly he was talking to.

My aunt leaned down towards me.

"Ultra Magnus was Optimus' key lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron," she whispered, "_Very_ by the book,"

She shot my sister a glare as Dusk's eyes darkened.

"Just…go with it," my aunt growled.

"Fine," my sister snorted, "Just don't expect me to like him much…stiff."

I bit back a laugh as my aunt looked up the sky.

"As for your broader question," Ultra Magnus said, "My story is that of all Autobots since the Exodus. I wandered the spaceways in search of others, reuniting with some, often losing some to the hands of Decepticons,"

"Until you detected the Omega Beam and followed it here," my aunt concluded.

"If you are referring to the massive energy burst originating from Cybertron, that would be affirmative,"

_"That would be affirmative,"_ Dusk growled through our sibling bond, with a slight eye roll.

_"Dusk…"_ I warned.

_"I _am_ being nice,"_ she replied innocently, _"I'm just…getting ol' Magnus ready for Miko, Amber, and Sean!"_

Dear God, I didn't think of that. He probably won't like them very well…rule breakers at every turn!

Maybe they'll get him to lighten up a bit.

"Upon my arrival it became evident that this planet had been invaded," Ultra Magnus stated.

Well there's a shock.

"My scanners also detected Autobot life signals," Ultra Magnus continued, "Yours being in closest proximity to my position."

My spark leaped. Everyone could very well be alive!

"Signals…as in _plural_?" I asked, excitedly.

Ultra Magnus glared down at me.

"Sir," I added, barely keeping the irritation out.

_"You don't like him either!"_ my sister chuckled.

_"Shut up,"_

"Nine total," the newcomer answered.

"Out of ten," I sighed, trembling.

"Eleven," Dusk corrected, "There are eleven Autobots on earth."

She looked up at my aunt.

"Dino's still out there,"

"You're right," my aunt answered, "Never saw him after we left for Jasper…"

_"Dino?"_ I asked.

_"I can't really explain Dino,"_ Dusk admitted, _"You'd have to meet him,"_

"Jack," Arcee said, "That doesn't mean what you're thinking. Autobot signals can't be detected when they're shielded."

Did Mom do that with _my_ signal?

My aunt cut off, and I could tell she was worried about who those two lost signals were. It could be Mom or…or Dad…

"I believe it is time we reunite with the others," Ultra Magnus said, "Let us go to the nearest set of co-ordinates,"

"And where would that be?" Dusk asked.

"A building outside of the city called Mission," he replied before walking towards the ship.

"Mission City…" Dusk breathed, "That means…Lennox!"

And she ran aboard.

"Who?" I asked, coming after her, "Dusk, who's Lennox?"

"An old friend of both of ours," Arcee explained, "We haven't seen him in a long time,"

…

As soon as the ship touched down and the doors opened…Dusk was racing out the door.

I peeked out just in time to see her nearly tackle a familiar, dark haired, green eyed man.

"Ben!" I shouted, running out as well.

"Hey…Jack…" he wheezed, "Dusk…can't breathe!"

She released him, slightly, and kissed him.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried.

"You thought that?" Ben asked, "Aw, c'mon, you know I always come back,"

"Awww," a new voice said, "Still look like a good couple,"

"LENNOX!" Dusk squealed, as she moved to tackle another man.

He looked military, army maybe. He tall, maybe as tall as me, with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Good to see you again," the man, Lennox, said, "Dino, Jolt, you guys ok?"

"We're fine," I heard Jolt say from behind us, "You two never even saw us did you?"

I turned around to see the familiar blue medic…and a new fire-red one.

"Well, this is a surprise a no?" the red 'Bot asked.

"He's Italian?" I asked my aunt.

"It's just the accent that Dino likes," she muttered, "Matches his alt too."

"So you a goin' to introduce us to your friend, Arcee, Dusk?" Dino asked.

"This is Jack Darby," my aunt said, "my partner,"

And nephew.

"It is a very good to meet you and…" Dino stopped, looking up at the ship, optics wide.

"It can't be…" Jolt whispered, "Ultra Magnus?"

I turned around to see said 'Bot coming down the steps.

"_Signore_!" Dino replied, saluting.

"I know enough Italian to know what that means, Dino...now how come you never say that to me?" Lennox asked.

"Just go with it, Lennox," Dusk sighed, "Magnus doesn't like it when people don't say 'sir',"

Lennox cracked a grin, "Sounds like Galloway,"

Everyone but Ultra Magnus and I burst out laughing.

"Who's Galloway?" I asked, "There's like a _ton_ of people I don't know around here!"

"These guys are from our old NEST days. Galloway was our liaison back in the day, a real jerk…and Lennox pushed him out a plane…" Dusk explained.

"I didn't push him!" Lennox protested, "I just told him how to work a parachute…it's his fault he opened it on the plane…"

"Lennox here was one of the first humans to come in contact with the 'Cons," Dusk continued, barely hiding a grin, "Ironhide was his guardian until he…"

"Until he offlined," I finished.

"And now I got ol' Dino here watching over me and my ladies," Lennox replied, patting Dino's pede, "Annabelle's still bugging me to let him be her first car,"

"What kinda car _are_ you?" I asked the red 'Bot.

"He's a Ferrari Italia," my sister said, "Just like y-Ultimus' alt,"

Maybe he was the Ferrari I scanned…

"Now it's a my turn to ask the questions," Dino stated, "Who is this Ultimus?"

"I would have to ask the same," Ultra Magnus agreed.

"Ultimus Prime is my nephew," Arcee explained, "He is Optimus and Elita's son,"

"And my brother," Dusk added.

In other words: me.

"The female native life form is a Prime's daughter and another's sister?" Ultra Magnus asked, looked Dusk over.

"I don't always look like this," Dusk said, "I can change form as well, but Ratchet'd be the one to explain better,"

He still didn't look convinced.

"I can vouch for her, sir," my aunt assured him, "I've seen it with my own optics."

"And us as well," Jolt said, pointing at himself and Dino.

The commander nodded.

"I then take it that we are ready to move on and find the others?" he then questioned.

"I'm a very sorry, _signore_," Dino apologized, "But I cannot leave the Colonel and his family,"

"Amber's not going to be happy," Ben muttered.

"Wasn't she the one who said he was crazy?" Dusk asked.

"She still likes him!"

I saw Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Jolt reenter the ship...without us!

"Guys!" I shouted, "They are _leaving_ us!"

"Wait up!" Ben yelled, "Jolt! This isn't funny!"

The blue Autobot grinned, coming back down off the ramp and waiting on the grass.

"It was the only way to get you three to come on!" he chuckled.

"Not. _Funny,_"

"I thought it was hysterical," Jolt smirked.

"Leaving without saying good bye?" Lennox yelled.

"Good bye Lennox!" Dusk laughed, waving.

"Tell Annabelle and Sarah thanks for putting up with Jolt and me," Ben replied, "Bye Dino,"

"_Arrivederci_," Dino called, his optics lighting up with brilliant light, "You will be a comin' back?"

"Promise!" Ben laughed, "Just keep Lennox out of trouble for us, okay?"

"You ask the impossible," Lennox smirked as Dino shook his helm.

And with that, we left.

"Who's next?" Ben asked.

"I am picking up two Autobot signals not too far from our current location," Ultra Magnus stated.

Well, that's good.

"But..."

I didn't like that word...

"There seems to be a rather large Decepticon signal engaging them..."

And there's the bad news.

We came out of the clouds...

"What. The. Pit. Is. _THAT!?_" my sister cried, staring out the window.

Something very, very large in the sky. Something with huge bat like wings...

"It's a...it's a _dragon_!" Ben whispered, "A Cybertronian _dragon_!"

Dusk trembled violently, her eyes flashing in fear as she backed up.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked.

"The dragon is the symbol of the Sorun faction on Cybres," Ben explained, "Dusk has been attacked by them on multiple occasions...she got her scar in a battle between them...and the 'Cons. She was only six months old."

Bad memories, then.

Suddenly the ram started opening and two 'Bots hopped on, shooting at the dragon.

"C'mon Jackie! Get 'im!" a familiar, British soaked voice yelled.

Sean!?

"Dude! You can so hit it!" a female voice shouted.

Miko!?

I turned to the ramp just in time to see Wheeljack online his blaster at us while Bulkhead stood protectively over Sean and Miko.

"Hey," I said as I gave a wave.

"Jack! Dusk! Ben!" Miko and Sean yelled.

Well, Sean's was more of a "Benny".

"Arcee! Jolt!" Bulkhead cried, relieved.

Miko ran up and crushed me in a hug while Sean got Ben and Dusk.

"Miko!" I wheezed, "Can't breathe!"

She socked me in the stomach and I gasped for her benefit.

"Weakling!" she snorted, before adding softer, "You don't need to anyway _Prime_,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Get. Him. Off!" Ben gasped, struggling to get away from Sean's death grip.

"C'mon, Benny," Sean sighed, "I never thought you were that soft!"

Ben growled at him.

"Don't call me Benny,"

"Whatever you say, _Sunshine_,"

That earned him another growl.

"Thanks for the save," Wheeljack nodded, picking up Sean.

"Thank the Commander," Arcee said.

"Soldiers," Ultra Magnus greeted.

_"YOU!?"_ Wheeljack demanded.

"Ultra Magnus?" Bulkhead asked, incredulously, "I-It's an honor,"

"It's an honor, _sir_," Ultra Magnus corrected.

Miko and Sean looked at Ultra Magnus and then at each other with narrowed eyes.

Uh oh, I didn't like where this was going…

_"See, I _told_ you,"_ Dusk said, smugly.

I wasn't going to grace that with a comment.

"Guess blowin' that mine made us pretty easy to spot?" Wheeljack asked.

"Ultra Magnus already had a beat on your signals…and ours," Arcee said, "Care to tell us what exactly is nipping at our tailpipes?"

"We think it's a robo-dragon," Miko announced.

"Or…" I added, "A Cybertronian reptile,"

"Brace yourselves!" Ultra Magnus ordered…

Right as the ship jolted. Bulkhead picked up Miko and I while Jolt picked up Dusk and Ben, Wheeljack held his servo to his shoulder to keep Sean from falling.

I heard an explosion on the right side of the ship, Ultra Magnus jerked it to the left. And then vice versa.

"I'm going to get sick!" Ben moaned, putting his head down on Jolt's servo.

"Not on me you don't!" Dusk yelped, leaning as far away from Ben as she could.

Suddenly, the ship went vertical and upside down, making all of us kids shriek.

I gripped Bulkhead's servo hard, trying to reassure myself that I wouldn't fall. Bulkhead let out a hiss of pain.

"Ease up, Jack!" he mumbled softly, "You're putting dents in my servos!"

I released my grip. But it wasn't easy.

There was silence.

"Is it gone?" Ben asked, "Did we survive? I don…"

The dragon suddenly appeared from the clouds…and blasted fire at us. Ultra Magnus yanked the controls to the side, but the fire hit the left booster. I heard the dragon let out this shriek that made me cover my ears.

"Where'd the bloody dragon go?" Sean asked, leaning forwards.

"It's right on top of us!" I shouted.

"That can't be possible," Sean snorted, "We're goin' way too fast for that bloody 'Con to…"

He let out a shriek and nearly fell off his guardian's shoulder. For there, on the main window, was the dragon.

"Scratch that!" Dusk shouted, "It's in _front_ of us!"

The dragon let out another shrieking cry and I moaned, hands to my ears. Dusk whimpered from Jolt's servos as she too held her hands to her head. Miko, Ben and Sean yelled in fear.

Ultra Magnus tilted the ship in a downward dive, Bulkhead started to slide forwards, making Miko yell even louder.

"Brace yourselves!" Ultra Magnus shouted once again as he rammed his ship into the side of the side of the canyon…repeatedly.

Miko covered her mouth, like she was fighting the urge to get sick. I gripped Bulkhead's armor once again, this time he just let out a grunt but didn't tell me to lighten up.

Ultra Magnus flipped the ship upside down again, there was a loud thud and the tall mech seemed satisfied with himself.

I looked at the screens…there was nothing on our ship.

The dragon was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

I sat with my head in my hands in Fowler's office, Miranda at my side.

The phone rang and Fowler hit speaker.

"What is it now, _Lord_ Megatron," Fowler growled.

_"Agent Fowler, it's Ratchet!"_

"Ratchet!?" I cried, getting up and standing next to Fowler, "Where's Jack? Is he with you?"

"And Ben?" Miranda added, hopefully.

_"No, they are not,"_ the medic replied sadly, _"Listen, we don't have much time. I have taken a tremendous and calculated risk in contacting you. Hopefully the Decepticons aren't monitoring their own frequencies as closely as they no doubt are that of the humans. I am transmitting our current co-ordinates…"_

He cut off…but a series of code showed up on the computer screen next to us.

"Ratchet, have you heard from anyone else?" Fowler asked, "What about Prime?"

Yes! What about Optimus?

The phone cut off.

"Well, ladies," Fowler sighed, "Pack your bags…let's go see your sons,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

The ship touched back down to earth not long after daybreak. I could see Ratchet and…was that 'Bee?!

Miko, Ben, Sean, Dusk and I ran towards the ramp and waited eagerly for Ultra Magnus to lower it back down.

"Raf!" Miko shouted as soon as the ramp stopped moving.

And all of us kids ran off the platform.

"LAND!" Ben shouted, falling to his knees and touching the dirt, "SOLID _LAND_!"

Miko ran over to Raf and picked him up, whirling him around before setting him down. I came up and smiled.

"Girl's got a grip, doesn't she?" I asked, pulling Raf into an embrace.

"You're alive!" Ratchet breathed.

The four 'Bots of Team Prime moved out of the way revealing…

"Ultra Magnus?!" Ratchet asked.

"Doctor," the other replied.

"'Bee!" Dusk cried, running up to him, her form beginning to glow…

And she transformed into her femme form, embracing our brother.

Ultra Magnus looked a little surprised.

**"So whaddya think of my new look?"** my brother asked.

"New paintjob looks good, 'Bee," Bulkhead said, approvingly.

"At least _you_ had something to work with," my aunt muttered, "If I reversed _my_ colors…I'd be _pink_,"

She shuddered.

**"Hahahaha!"** 'Bee snickered.

"Any word from your parents?" Raf asked me.

I shook my head.

"Nothing, I can feel Mom, but Dad…"

I stopped remembering that weak flutter of life I was receiving from him.

"Optimus _can't_ be dead," Miko said, "I mean, he's _Optimus_!"

"I've lost him once," I growled, "I don't want to lose my dad again,"

I looked over at my siblings, they were smiling… but I saw in their optics that I wasn't alone in my unease.

"The Groundbridge however, is fully operational," Ratchet exclaimed proudly.

Miko ran up to him, Raf and I followed.

_"That_ would have come in handy when robo-dragon…" Miko started.

I tapped her, trying to get her to stop talking…Miko, shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"Was trying to eat us for breakfast," she finished, ignoring me.

Ratchet looked at her in shock.

"The indigenous population of this planet…" Ultra Magnus started, "Do they all display the same disregard for authority?"

Hold it, I'm the same species you are, Ultra Magnus…I may not look it right now but…

I think it might be time to introduce him to Ultimus…

"No," Ratchet sighed, "Mostly just Miko,"

A jet engine whined in the distance, and Ultra Magnus reacted explosively, flicking out his blasters.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled.

"Don't shoot!" Arcee cried.

"It's Fowler!" Bulkhead explained, "He's with us!"

If that was Fowler…then…

I ran forwards right as the jet landed and Fowler, my mom, and Dr. Williams climbed out of the cockpit.

"MOM!" Ben shouted, running to her and embracing her, whirling her around like Miko did with Raf earlier.

Dr. Williams began sobbing hysterically, holding on to Ben and refusing to let go.

My mom spotted me and sprinted forwards, crying as she nearly knocked me off balance. She straightened up and held my face in her hands.

_"You're alive,"_ she whispered, _"Safe, mine, with me, don't _ever_ do that to me again!"_

_"It's ok, Mom,"_ I replied softly, _"I'm fine,"_

I smiled and I gently pushed Miko and Raf into her embrace. Mom let them go and looked at them.

"Your families are safe," she said, "Agent Fowler made sure that Jasper was evacuated in time,"

"Thank you, Elita," Miko sighed.

Mom arched her eyebrows.

"I saw Jack in action," Miko replied, "Not too hard to put the pieces together, I'm surprised Arcee hasn't…"

Mom shushed her as my aunt started speaking.

"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here," Arcee said.

_"I think Ultra Magnus needs to see us,"_ I suggested, _"He doesn't really believe that Dad has me,"_

Mom nodded and we both snuck away to a secluded spot before coming as Elita and Ultimus.

My aunt looked up at us.

"Elita! Ultimus!" she cried, running forwards and embracing us.

"Arcee," Mom smiled, "We've been looking for you, you're lucky Ultimus saw you from above,"

"Well, I saw Raf, Miko and Jack," I admitted as mine and my mom's holoforms blinked into existence, making Miko jump.

"And who would these be," I heard Ultra Magnus demand.

Ok, _now_ I'd get to say what I wanted to him.

"You first," I growled, glaring at him.

"Ultimus," Mom chastised, "That is Ultra Magnus, your father's second in command. Ultra Magnus, you know who I am. I am surprised you have forgotten,"

Ultra Magnus looked at me.

"I have not forgotten, Elita One," he stated, "I merely do not know who accompanies you,"

"Then allow me to introduce myself, _commander,_" I said, "I am Ultimus Prime, son of Optimus Prime,"

He came closer and looked me over.

"So you are my Prime's son?" he asked as he circled me.

I turned to keep facing him, I didn't let him behind me.

"Yes," I replied, watching him warily.

I saw a slight twitch in his shoulders…and I dodged to the right, right as he gave a swift jab to my left.

I grabbed him by his outstretched arm and spun him around.

All that hand to hand Dusk forced me to learn is finally paying off.

And you know what? Ultra Magnus _nodded_ at me.

"I see your sire has taught you well," he said, approvingly.

"My sister taught me," I corrected, "You know Skyfyre, better known as Dusk?"

"The one from a different universe, or so Ratchet tells me,"

"The very same," I replied, releasing him.

Ultra Magnus turned around to face me once again.

"Now that you are here, are you able to detect your sire?" Ultra Magnus asked.

I shook my helm.

"I can't," I sighed, "I couldn't tell you where he is."

He turned to Mom, who also shook her helm.

"Then, Ultimus Prime, are you ready to step forwards as the Leader of the Autobot faction?" Ultra Magnus asked.

I heard a collective gasp from the group.

Me? Lead the Autobots?

Am I ready for this?

I looked up at Ultra Magnus…

And shook my helm no.

"I am too inexperienced," I explained, feeling the warm glow of the Key, my Matrix, fill me again, "I have yet to learn how to lead as well as my father and I would tend to lead with my heart, rather than head. I relinquish my hold on the title of Autobot Commander to you, Ultra Magnus, until I am deemed fit to lead."

"Then I will lead with the best of my abilities, sir," Ultra Magnus replied.

Now _that's_ a twist of events. Him calling _me_ sir instead of the other way around.

I heard Fowler say something about Megatron and Darkmount…the fortress…

"I would be inclined to agree with the native life form," Ultra Magnus stated, "We must stop Megatron…with or without Optimus Prime,"

I closed my optics, I didn't like that. Not at all.

"We must do everything we can to ensure Megatron's downfall," Ultra Magnus continued, "But we will need to be smart about it,"

"Whoa," Wheeljack protested, "Who put _Shoulderpads_ in command."

I rerouted my response to my holoform.

"_Temporary_ command," I said.

"Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice," Ratchet pointed out, "He was trained by Optimus and was his commanding officer during the war for Cybertron. The only other choice would be Ultimus…"

"The Prime has given command to me until he is ready," Ultra Magnus stated, "Now, if there is no other objection, _soldier,_"

Wheeljack narrowed his optics but wisely said nothing.

"Please follow me," Ultra Magnus said, walking back to his ship.

We all followed.

"Aye, aye, _captain_," Wheeljack growled.

I went back to seeing at 'Bot level and entered the ship.

Ultra Magnus touched a panel on the walls…and this vast array of weapons came out.

"Autobots!" Ultra Magnus stated proudly, "Take your pick!"

"Now you're speaking my language…" Wheeljack grinned, "Sir,"

"Whoa…" I breathed.

"No," Mom growled.

"C'mon, Mom," I begged, "Please?"

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you go out on the battle field?"

I gave a low growl but didn't argue any further as everyone went to pick up their weapon of choice.

I leaned against the wall and watched everyone trying to figure out these new weapons…

And I wasn't standing in the ship any more.

I was somewhere underground…and I was facing three familiar faces.

Smokescreen was dragging the Forge of Solus Prime towards me, Amber was standing nearby tinkering around on…

On Dad, who was laying on the floor.

He didn't look good.

Not good at all.

His armor was chipped and scratched, his helm seemed like something had taken a large chunk out of it, and there were tears in his faceplate, right below his optics which were flickering weakly.

I walked forwards and placed a servo on his chassis.

"Can you hear me, Dad?" I asked.

_"Smokey, you're back!"_ Amber shouted, _"Optimus, look! He got the Forge!"_

_"You can use it to repair yourself!" _Smokescreen announced.

My dad gave a painful, soft groan as he looked at the rookie and his charge.

_"That..."_ he started slowly, _"was not the reason...I had you retrieve the relic..."_

_"What..?"_ Amber asked.

_"I don't understand!"_ the rookie cried.

Dad took another painful intake and continued.

_"The power of the Forge is _not_ unlimited…"_ he whispered, _"Its energy has already begun to ebb..."_

_"So it's running low…who cares?!" _Smokescreen argued,_ "All we need is enough juice to get you back into fighting shape,"_

_"Whatever power remains, must be used to rebuild the Omega Lock... to restore Cybertron..."_ Dad breathed, looking up.

_"But... that would mean..."_ Smokescreen trailed off.

_"The fate of our kind is more important than any one of us." _Dad struggled to say, _"Including...me,"_

Smokescreen and Amber suddenly melted away, just leaving me and Dad.

I touched my Dad's helm.

_"Ultimus…"_ he whispered, _"Let me go,"_

I lay my own helm on his chassis, burying it into the cracked armor.

_"Ultimus, please,"_ Dad breathed.

A purring, clicking sound emitted from my vocalizer as I nuzzled up to his chassis. I'd never made that sound before, but I didn't worry about it now. I didn't want to let him go.

_"I am sorry, my son,"_

And his optics flickered off.

No…

NO!

**Just to let you all know, no I did not kill Prime off. Jack's just getting a vision of a possible future after Smokey and Amber disappear. I cannot wait until I get the next one up...and that my friends, will be the Great Reveal. Oh, and Ashwood's Flame, I would so love to see that too. Seeing Magnus in the same room as those three...that's scary enough...lock him in so there's no escape...that's even scarier BWAHAHA! I just don't know if I'll do it justice! If anyone wants to write that one...let me know! Otherwise...I might get around to it...eventually.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	50. Revenge

**And now, the moment we've all been waiting for since Day One! I present _Rebellion_.  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Starts in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 49

Revenge

Authoress POV

"Ultimus, you've got to see this!" Dusk said, turning to face her brother, "Ultimus?"

She frowned, her brother had not moved. He stared off into space, optics a bright electric blue as opposed to their normal royal blue color.

"Brother?" she asked, walking up to him.

No reply.

"Mooom," Dusk cried, "Something's wrong with Utimus…"

Elita came quickly over to her son, laying a servo on his shoulder.

"Ultimus, can you hear me?" she asked.

Still nothing.

"Jack," Elita whispered softly, "Please, wake up,"

The young Prime started, falling to his knees and moaning softly.

"He ok?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm fine," the Prime muttered, shaking his helm, "Dad…"

He looked up, before relaxing.

"It was a dream," he finally whispered, "Dad's still alive…"

_"Get him out of here,"_ Elita told Dusk, _"Help him get some rest,"_

The Halfling nodded and picked her brother up by the shoulder.

"Come on, baby brother," she murmured, "Let's get you inside the _Harbinger_ so you can rest,"

Her brother nodded and accepted her help.

As soon as the two Primes had left, Ultra Magnus turned to Elita.

"Does this often happen with him?" he asked.

"Only when the Thirteen wish to show him something," Elita replied, "the only problem is…it usually happens at night. Perhaps it is when he is still that the Primes see an opportunity to show him something,"

"If that is the case, then we have nothing to worry about,"

Elita whirled on the commander, "Are you implying, Ultra Magnus, that there is something wrong with my son?"

"No," the commander said, wishing he had not just said that, "It would be problematic if he was struck by a vision in the middle of a fire fight,"

"I have never seen him still when he is training," Elita argued, "He is fine,"

"If you say so, Elita,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"You ok?" Dusk asked as we both returned to human form.

"Fine," I muttered, still seeing Dad lying brokenly on the ground, his optics suddenly shutting off…

"You can't lie to me, Jack, you look horrible," my sister growled, "What did you see?"

I looked up at her.

"Only if you tell me what you saw back in the house,"

"You first,"

"Fine," I sighed, "I saw…I saw Dad,"

"Well that's good," my sister stated.

"He…he died, Dusk,"

My sister stopped abruptly and stared at me.

"W-what?" she whispered, "B-But that's not p-possible, we'd feel it…"

"I know," I replied, "And that's got me worried. Now, what did you see?"

She bit her lip and looked down.

"You promised," I reminded her.

"I watched Morgana torture my parents,"

Wait…who?

"Who's Morgana?" I asked.

Dusk clenched her fists.

"She's my mother's cousin, one of the seven Halflings of the Great Prophecy that foretold a brief revival of Cybres," Dusk growled, "She is also Moranthi's daughter, his eldest child,"

"Megatron's _counterpart!?_"

"The same," Dusk sighed, "She is pure evil, Jack. There used to be some good…but…it's gone."

I put my arm around her shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked, "In the dream, I mean,"

"Morgana had my parent's captured," Dusk explained, "she tortured them for information about the Autari headquarters and then about me…Mom couldn't handle seeing Dad tortured like that and told her everything to make that glitch stop. She made a deal with Morgana to release my dad in order to receive the intel. Morgana agreed and Mom told her and then…Morgana…Morgana stabbed my dad in the spark."

She started crying.

"You didn't hear Mom's screams, Jack," she sobbed, "It was horrible, I felt like my own spark was being torn out, and then the Sorun turned to me…and said, with the same Irish brogue as her brother, her _Autari_ brother: 'Tha day yeh return ta this land, _Saëfaer_, yer spark is mine.'"

"Sayfair?" I asked.

_"Saëfaer,"_ Dusk corrected, "It is my _Ivorra_ name in Cybreian. It literally translates to Skyfyre,"

I hugged my sister.

"I shouldn't have made you tell me," I whispered, "You're afraid of going back aren't you?"

Dusk snorted.

"No," she stated, "I _am_ going back, one day. Cybres needs me if it is to survive,"

She muttered something under her breath, but I couldn't understand as it seemed like it was in Cybreian.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied, quickly looking away.

She's hiding something from me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Dusk…"

"Don't ask, please," she sighed, "I've had enough sparkache today, let's not make it any more, okay?"

"Fine," I finally grumbled as we went towards the communications room to meet up with the others.

"Autobots," Ultra Magnus announced, "We remain vastly outnumbered and, despite our munitions, do not currently possess the necessary firepower to compromise the Decepticon Citadel,"

"Uncle Sam's military does," Fowler corrected, "I just can't let them make a move while Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington,"

"Then we must infiltrate Darkmount," Ultra Magnus concluded, "In order to nullify its fusion cannons."

"Unfortunately," Ratchet interrupted, "It seems that the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized Groundbridges…_even_ those originating from Decepticon technology,"

"Courtesy of Soundwave," Dusk muttered.

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines…" Wheeljack suggested, smacking his servos together, "_Wrecker_ style,"

"I couldn't deal with…'Wrecker style'…back on Cybertron," Ultra Magnus growled, "And I refuse to deal with it here,"

Wheeljack glared at the commander, a soft growl building up in his vocalizer, Sean put a hand on his guardian's pede.

"Jackie…" he warned.

"Hmmm…" the white Wrecker growled.

"Now," Ultra Magnus continued, "We require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds…if we are to have any hope of completing this mission. Or surviving it,"

"But sir, how are we going to do that?" Ben asked politely.

"You children have your...cellular devices?"

"Cell phones?" Miko scoffed, holding up her own, "Puh-lease, who doesn't!"

Yep, I am seriously worried about what would happen if I locked her, Sean, Amber and Ultra Magnus in the same room…actually, I think just Miko would make him glitch.

The commander refrained from snapping at her, surprisingly.

"We will Groundbridge you to different locations," he said, evenly, "And you will use the devices to make calls and such, in order to draw the Decepticon troops away from Darkmount."

"I volunteer," I said, trying hard to ignore Mom's glare.

"I'll go with him," Dusk reassured Mom.

"I'll go by myself, thank you very much," Miko added.

"And me?" Sean asked.

"Sure thing Shawnee," Miko grinned, "We Wreckers stay together!"

"Finally," Ratchet continued, "We'll have Jack imitate one of the Vehicons in a mining operation for an 'Autobot attack,'"

I nodded.

"Ratchet, Groundbridge Dusk and the boy first," Ultra Magnus ordered.

"He remembers your name…but not mine," I sighed.

"At least he didn't refer to you as the native life form," Dusk added helpfully.

Ratchet opened the Groundbridge and Dusk and I went through. I looked around…at a scorched gas station with a quarry in the distance.

"No. Fraggin'. _Way_," Dusk sighed, "_How_ did the Hatchet know to send us here? We were here not but a few days ago!"

I shrugged.

"Ready to unshield your signal?" I asked.

"Got your phone?" she replied.

I held it up.

"Because it worked so well _last_ time," I sighed, hitting send.

I felt a rush of feelings come from my sister, and I knew she unshielded her signal.

A Groundbridge opened in front of us and Dusk and I jumped through, landing gracefully on the ground.

I gave Ratchet a thumbs up and he put a servo to his comm.

"Miko, Sean, your turn," he said.

"Five bogeys converging on Miko and Sean," Raf called as Ratchet started up the Bridge.

The two human Wreckers sprinted through the Groundbridge, hopping down right as it closed.

"I really could've used that pizza," Miko pouted.

"Me too," Sean sighed.

"I've tapped into the Decepticon communications network," Ratchet stated, "Are you ready, Jack?"

I cleared my throat.

"Decepticon Command, do you read me?" I said.

"I remain unconvinced," Ultra Magnus replied.

And there goes my acting career.

Dusk put a hand on my back.

_"I thought you did good, little brother,"_

"I'll enhance your performance with static," Ratchet agreed, "Try again."

I restated my performance…but let a little of my metallic accent color it to give it a more realistic feel.

Miko stared at me.

"Ya know, for a moment…I actually thought you sounded like a 'Con," she shuddered.

I gave a slight grin.

"Where'd you get that accent?" she asked softly.

"Always had it," I replied, "Just trained myself not to use it because it got me made fun of when I was little,"

"Autobots!" Ultra Magnus ordered, "Lock and Load,"

I missed Dad's 'Roll out'.

"Jack, go," Raf whispered, "I know you want to fight, just go! Think of Optimus,"

Dad.

Him lying on the cold floor of some underground cavern…

I shuddered to think about it…

And my uncle had done it.

I watched everyone leave the _Harbinger_ and board Ultra Magnus's ship. I felt the familiar electric buzz run through me as my Legacy transformed Jack Darby to Ultimus Prime.

Mom heard me come up behind her.

"Stay," she ordered.

"Not a chance," I growled, "I _saw_ what happened to Dad. And Megatron caused it. I'm _not_ going to sit around and do _nothing_. You have to let me do this, Mom. For Dad,"

She seemed to fight with herself.

"Mom?" Dusk asked, putting a servo on her shoulder, "Let him come. He's never really been in battle before, he needs to see what it's like. He might stay away after that…"

I looked at her.

_"Just go with it!"_ she hissed as she stepped onto the ship's ramp.

"Fine," Mom growled, "But you are staying with Ultra Magnus, just to keep my mind at ease,"

"No problem," I replied, barely containing my joy as I stepped inside the ship.

No one else followed.

"Aren't you all coming?" I asked.

"We're going via Grounbridge," Mom replied, "Ultra Magnus is taking you and Dusk in his ship,"

She ran up, embracing me.

"Stay safe," she whispered.

"I promise," I replied.

She held on to me for a little longer…and that purring, clicking noise sounded again.

I abruptly released her, searching for the source.

It was _me_.

"What…?" I asked.

"It just means you're happy and content," Mom explained, "It happens with all of us, me, 'Bee, your father…everyone."

"Even me," Dusk chirped, "Minus the clicking,"

"Like a…_cat_?" I asked.

"Sorta," Mom chuckled, "If you could see your expression, Ultimus…"

"Mooom!" I protested.

Her optics twinkled softly, she gave a final wave as the door closed and the ship took off. My sister turned to look at Ultra Magnus.

"Stuck in this sardine can when you and I can _clearly_ fly…" Dusk muttered, "this is not going to be fun,"

"If you two are insulting my ship, I would prefer you not to," Ultra Magnus said, not looking at us.

"I think he has optics in the back of his helm," I whispered, making Dusk smirk.

"Nor do I appreciate you talking about me behind my back,"

_"And audios like a hawk!"_ Dusk cried over our bond.

"When will we be reaching Darkmount?" I asked.

"Soon,"

"How soon?"

"Soon enough,"

"Soooo, are we there yet?" Dusk asked.

Oh no, not this game! I guess it doesn't matter where you're from, this game is universal…dimensional.

"No," Ultra Magnus stated.

"Okaaay, how 'bout now?"

"You just asked me a few clicks ago,"

"Now?"

"Again, no,"

"How about…now?"

"Yes,"

"Really?" Dusk asked, impressed.

"No," Ultra Magnus deadpanned.

"How about…"

"If you ask me one more time, I will make sure you are confined to the brig, Seeker,"

Dusk's optics darkened.

"You wouldn't _dare_," she growled.

"Just try me,"

"You realize how many times I've been threatened with that and it never works?" she asked, "I don't think the Hatchet told you about my habit about April Fool's Day…"

"What is April Fool's Day?"

Dusk grinned maliciously.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Magnus," she smirked.

I didn't like that look.

_"Remind me when we get back to the gang to have Ben lock Magnus in a room with Miko Sean and Amber…with a live feed of Slash Monkey."_

I KNEW IT! I _KNEW_ I WOULDN'T LIKE THIS!

_"You are one _evil_ little Prime,"_ I told her.

"Bwahahaha," she cackled softly, rubbing her servos together as her optics brightened.

"Young Primes," Ultra Magnus said, "We have made it to Darkmount…and it seems just in time as well,"

I peered out the window…

"It's the Dragon!" I shouted.

Ultra Magnus flicked the controls for the ships cannons and fired upon the monster, the dragon's head, helm, whatever, turned towards us as it gave a shriek.

"Skyfyre, can you provide aerial cover for the other Autobots?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Sure thing," she replied, hitting the button for the ramp.

_"See you later, brother,"_ she added as she leaped out of the hold, transformed in midair and flew gracefully into the sky.

I put my servo on the railing, preparing to jump after her…

"Ultimus, stay here," Ultra Magnus ordered, "I will need your assistance later on."

It wasn't flying, but I guess it would be a good thing?

I looked out of the window and watched the dragoncon come after Ultra Magnus and me.

"Ratchet…" Ultra Magnus ordered, "NOW!"

And a Groundbridge opened up behind us, the dragoncon went through and I never saw it again.

Thank you, Ratchet.

"Now for the more difficult part," Ultra Magnus said, maneuvering the ship towards the tower, "Ultra Magnus to stealth team, status report,"

_"Having a little trouble reaching the objective,"_ my aunt replied, _"Security is tighter than anticipated, sir,"_

"Keep them occupied," the commander ordered.

Something hit me hard in the chassis and I doubled over.

"Ultimus Prime?" Ultra Magnus asked, coming over to me, "Are you alri…"

I blacked out momentarily and I was suddenly in the cave again.

_"Who…stands…before me?"_ Dad gasped, optics flashing wildly.

_"What?"_ Amber asked.

_"Optimus, it's us, Smokescreen and Amber,"_ Smokescreen whispered.

_"Who…beckons?"_ Dad continued.

His vents gave a long, shuddering hiss and his optics flickered weakly.

"D-dad?" I asked.

_"Ultimus, let me go,"_

"No!" I cried, "Dad, no, don't go!"

_"You wish him to stay?"_ a female voice asked from behind me.

I whirled around to see a golden femme standing beside the Forge.

"Yes," I replied.

_"Then that is the choice of the Chosen Prime,"_ she replied, _"The one who will replace your sire if he lets him join with the All Spark."_

"_Smokescreen!?"_ I asked, incredulously.

_"There is not much time, young Prime,"_ the femme said, _"your family needs you…"_

I looked at Dad.

_"Go, Ultimus,"_she whispered, _"Go, Jack,"_

"Who are you?" I asked.

The femme smiled and gestured to the Forge.

Solus Prime...

I was speaking with Solus Prime…

The world darkened and I was back on Ultra Magnus' ship.

"Ultimus Prime!" he shouted, shaking my shoulders.

"I apologize, Ultra Magnus," I said, "I did…"

And I let out a howl of pain as something tore at my spark.

Like something was ripping a part out of me…it was almost as if I were…

_Dying_…

"Oh no," I whispered, "Dad…"

I pounded my fist into the metal floor of the ship.

"No, no, no, NO!" I howled, "DAD NO!"

I reached out towards him…

Only to feel an empty hole.

I heard three other voice shriek in pain within my mind.

Dusk's musical keen, 'Bee's wordless howl, and Mom's glass shattering shriek.

And I joined them.

Because my father was dead.

Ultra Magnus put a servo on my shoulder.

"I am truly sorry," he whispered softly, "I cannot imagine the pain you are going through now. But we will have to grieve later, right now…"

"I am going to offline him," I growled, clenching my fists.

"What?"

I stood up.

"Megatron issued the blast that offlined my father, I am going to make him _pay_," I snarled, slamming my fist into the button that opened the ship's door, and jumping out.

Ultra Magnus followed me, shooting at the glass screen that protected the power core of the fusion cannons. We landed into the room and I began shooting. One Vehicon down. Two. Ultra Magnus got the third. I looked down at the shell of the first Vehicon I had shot…

It was my first kill.

And I honestly didn't care.

"I'll go find Megatron, you shoot out the power core," I said.

"I might need your help, Ultimus," Ultra Magnus replied, "Stay here,"

He lifted his blaster and aimed…

Right as a blast knocked it out of his servos, Ultra Magnus gave a shout of surprise and the both of us turned to face…

"Ultra Magnus and Ultimus Prime," Megatron smirked as he jumped down the floor of the room.

"You…" I growled, starting, but Ultra Magnus held me back.

"Allow me to venture…" my uncle smirked as he gestured at the power core, "You two intend to disarm my fusion cannon by disabling their power core?"

"Indeed, Megatron," Ultra Magnus growled, flicking out his cannons while I did the same, "And you are standing in my…"

I yelled and attacked, not letting him finish.

My uncle grabbed my cannons and flung me to the side with one servo, while grabbing Ultra Magnus with the other and backhanding him. Ultra Magnus got back up and attacked again, they grappled with each other until my uncle headbutted Ultra Magnus into the wall, finally delievering a crushing blow to the commander's face plates. I flung myself at my uncle, hitting him hard. My uncle kicked me in the midsection sending me flying backwards. I got to my knees, spitting out some energon that had gotten into my mouth. My uncle picked me up by the neck.

"Ultimus…You are no Optimus Prime," Megatron hissed.

I narrowed my optics at him.

"I know that," I growled, "Because I am _Ultimus_ Prime,"

And he rammed me against the power core.

I felt the electricity bite harshly into my armor and I howled in pain. Megatron dropped me on the floor…and I felt (and saw) my form flicker.

No! Not know! Not in front of _him_!

But it was too late. The electrical surge had triggered my Legacy.

I just barely caught a glimpse of my human hands before I seized control of my gift and _forced_ myself back into my mech form.

It hurt. Badly.

Megatron's optics widened.

"You!" he snarled, "You are that boy!"

I glared up at him.

He seized me by the throat and held me high, I thrashed, trying to free myself.

"You are my nephew…" he growled, "How can it…"

His optics flashed.

"Legacy. Of course!" he laughed, "It all makes sense now!"

I dug my fingers deep into his arm, right between the metal plating…it was times like these I wish I had talons…

I shuttered my optics, and grasped at my Legacy…my hands burned violently, and my "human" like fingers sharpened…becoming something closer to Starscream's talons.

I jabbed my fingers deep into the wiring once again. My uncle snarled in pain, cuffing me sharply over the head.

Starscream came into the power core chamber and looked at me, then at Ultra Magnus who was unconscious on the floor.

"Grab Ultra Magnus," my uncle ordered, "The boy is _mine_,"

Starscream, with great difficulty, lifted the unconscious commander and dragged him outside. Megatron followed, still not releasing his grip on me.

He finally tossed me on the flight deck of the tower.

"All invaders have been captured, Master," Starscream reported.

Mom…

I looked over the edge and saw blazes of bright colors across the grey landscape.

Mom stood between Arcee and Dusk, all of our forces had their servos raised.

"There was no sign of Optimus Prime," Starscream added.

"So tell me, _Jack_," my uncle growled, ignoring Starscream's shocked face, "Where might your father be?"

"Get. Scrapped," I hissed.

My uncle kicked me, making me yelp in pain.

"I will not ask again!" he snarled.

"Even if I knew," I growled, "I wouldn't tell you. I'd rather _die_!"

"Very well," my uncle chuckled, ejecting his blade, "Execute the prisoners and fore each cannon at the nearest metropolis in its sights…it is time to show the known universe that this planet belongs to Megatro…!"

"Master," Starscream interrupted, looking at the horizon, "Something's coming…"

My uncle froze, looking at the sky. I followed suit, spotting a faint black spot coming from the sun…

What _was _that?

"A Predicon?" my uncle asked.

"Hmmm…not _beastly_ enough…" Starscream murmured, "I _know_ that color scheme…"

I focused…and saw fiery scarlet and cobalt blue…

Was that…

"Wait!" Starscream stuttered, "He can't fly! Can he?!"

I nearly cried in relief as I saw _Dad_ land on the flight deck, hit my uncle twice, and send him flying into his own throne. The Vehicons started shooting at Dad and in response he pulled out this machine-gun like blaster and shot down the 'Cons without mercy.

I saw Ultra Magnus shakily get up to his pedes and I stood as well…and the two of us sent a nice uppercut into Screamer's faceplates.

Dad turned to look at us.

"Commander?" he asked, "Ultimus?"

I relaxed as I heard his deep baritone.

"Sir you're looking…rubust," Ultra Magnus replied, trying to find the right words.

Um, yeah, he did look bigger.

_"Dad,"_ I whispered, _"You're alive…but I felt you…"_

_"I know, Jack,"_ he replied, _"You will have to thank Smokescreen when you see him…"_

He gave me a soft smile.

_"I missed you as well,"_ he said.

"Sir," Ultra Magnus interrupted, "It is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below,"

"Understood," Dad replied, "Ultimus?"

"Coming," I called, leaping off the flight deck and transforming to my SU-35 alt and soaring upwards.

Dad brushed my wing tip with the one on the jet pack.

"You finally got your wings back," I smiled.

"And it feels right," he rumbled, "Go get your sister,"

"With pleasure," I replied as I banked left…

Almost crashing into my sister.

"Watch it fly-boy!" she chuckled, "Give me a spark attack why don…"

"_OPTIMUS_!" I heard Megatron roar.

Dusk and I soared upwards right as Dad and Megatron played tag with one another. First my uncle chased Dad, then Dad pulled a fast one and ended up behind my uncle…But Megatron had fought in the air more times than Dad had and quickly got into firing position…

I dove down, knocking my uncle out of firing range.

"Little upstart!" he screeched shooting at me.

I dodged and shot at him myself…

When a sharp pain seared along my wing.

I howled and started spiraling downwards. Dusk shot after me, trying to help me stay aloft. It wasn't working, and the next thing I know…I'm skidding along the ground, painfully whacking my helm against something hard, and I stared up at the sky, unmoving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Optimus poured on speed to keep ahead of his brother, but it was not doing any good. Unless something could be done…

_"DAD!"_ Dusk's voice screamed over the bond, _"HE SHOT JACK! MEGATRON SHOT JACK!"_

Optimus came to an abrupt halt in midair.

Megatron. Did. _What_?!

The Elder Prime gave a harsh, low snarl as he spotted his brother coming closer and closer until…

Megatron felt a strong servo smash into the front of his alt, flipping him upwards before grabbing him. The look in his brother's optics was one of pure hatred and rage.

The Warlord had just harmed the Prime's son, and like any parent…he was royally ticked off.

"Megatron…" his brother snarled, "Be. GONE!"

And he swung the Warlord into the power core, short circuiting the fusion cannons…right as Fowler and his strike team made it to the tower, shooting at it and sending it crumbling.

Optimus touched down lightly next to his son and gently lifted him up.

"Ow, Dad, watch the wing!" Jack moaned, looking at the smoking appendage.

"You are safe," Optimus muttered, "That is all that matters to me,"

…..

"On behalf of the President and the joint chiefs," Fowler said, looking up at the Autobots in the hanger, with the exception of Ultimus and Elita, "I would like to thank you all for your selfless heroism in the defense of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world can't yet know of your undying dedication. Because I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty and my future,"

And he saluted the Autobots.

June put a hand on her son's unwounded shoulder. Jolt had tried his best to fix it, but Jack would have a nasty burn for a few days yet.

"Sir?" Ultra Magnus asked, "I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots…to you,"

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus," Optimus said, "And to Team Prime,"

"Ok," Miko announced, running up, "_Someone's _got to say it: Optimus 2.0 is _rad_! Imagine what the Forge could do for _your_ bod!"

Jack sighed as Ratchet snorted, turning to Smokescreen.

"Is it true?" the CMO asked, "That the Forge has been drained of its power? That any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost?"

Smokescreen bowed his helm.

"I…did what I thought was right," he muttered.

"Then your instincts have once again proven to be quite sound," Ratchet replied, smiling slightly.

…..

Hours later, Jack leaned against the doorway, watching everyone congregating with one another. Even Fowler was in on it.

Jack sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He felt the Key warm gently around his neck, reassuring him.

The raven haired Prime walked slowly out of the hallway, catching his aunt's attention.

"Where've you been, partner?" she asked, "We've been wondering."

"Well, that," Smokescreen admitted, "And…has anyone seen Ultimus? I want to talk to him."

"There's something I need to tell you guys," Jack said softly, looking down as the butterflies built up in his stomach.

"You know you can talk to us," Arcee replied, "What is it?"

"Something I should have told you guys a long…_long_ time ago,"

"Jack…" June, or rather Elita, asked, looking down at her son, "What are you doing…"

"What I should have done," he muttered.

He looked up at everyone gathered.

"I can't hide this anymore," he whispered.

"What is it, Jack?" Amber asked.

"Spit it out!" Sean added.

"No more secrets…no more lies," Jack replied.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never…

"_I_ am Ultimus Prime,"

**Hehehe! I am so evil. Next chapter will be the, as some people have dubbed it, the eruption of Mt. Arcee and the reactions of everyone else. I've got 'Cee's planned out, any ideas for Sean, Ben, Amber, Smokey, Hatchet, Fowler and Magnus?  
**

**See you all soon!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	51. Revealed

**You guys gave me your ideas...and I have tried to my best ability to incorporate them into the story! Here is everyone's reaction to Jack being Ultimus.  
**

**Milestone Chapter! Number 50!**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Starts in my POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 50

Revealed

Authoress POV

The Base went silent as the words echoed around the walls. One could hear a pin drop.

A laugh suddenly broke through.

"Haha, good one, Jack," Smokescreen laughed nervously, "You really had me going there,"

"Same," Amber added.

"I'm serious," Jack said.

"He's telling the truth," Dusk sighed.

"Son, this isn't funny," Fowler started, "For one, your mother isn't a 'Bot…"

"I agree with Fowler," Arcee stated, "I know Ultimus, and I've seen you and him in the same room…"

"It's called a holoform," Dusk sighed, "You'd know best, Arcee, since you seem to be the best at making them."

"He's. Not. Ultimus!" Arcee growled, "He _can't_ be! Elita, tell them!"

Her sister was silent, looking down at the ground.

"Elita?" Arcee asked.

"I'll give you proof," Jack replied, rolling up his left sleeve, revealing the Prime glyphs that trailed up his arm.

"For all we know, this could be a holoform," Ratchet stated, "Ultimus could be tricking us,"

"And why would I do that?" Jack asked, starting to get annoyed with his family.

"You _do_ have pranksters for siblings," Ben supplied.

"The boy claims to be your son, sir," Ultra Magnus said, looking at Optimus, "Surely it cannot be true,"

Jack's eyes flashed, turning the same bright electric blue as Jolt's.

"You don't believe me…then watch," he growled.

The boy's outline blurred and became taller, the black and silver rearranged itself as blue entered the colors. The outline cleared…

And Ultimus Prime towered over the gathering.

The Autobots and humans, who weren't in the know, had looks of complete and utter shock on their faces/faceplates.

"He was telling the truth…" Ben whispered, "_Jack_ is _Ultimus_!"

"Well, what about June?" Fowler demanded, "Does she know that her son is a 'Bot?"

"I know perfectly well, Agent Fowler," Elita growled, "Seeing as I am both June and Elita just as Jack is Ultimus,"

Fowler stared at Elita, finally noticing the similarities between her and June Darby. Her optics were the same color and shape. Even her faceplates were the same, and in listening to her voice, you heard June's.

"Do you believe me now?" Jack, Ultimus, asked softly.

There was silence until…

"You…_lied_ to me?" a soft voice asked.

Ultimus and Elita turned towards a trembling Arcee.

"Arcee," Ultimus whispered.

Arcee shook her helm violently, Jack's voice, his face, his eyes…

Not her partner…

Her _nephew_.

Her sister's _son_.

"Uh, oh, hit the deck!" Miko yelped, dragging Raf behind the couch.

"Mom told me not to tell," Ultimus muttered, "I…"

"How long," his aunt growled, "How long have you been keeping this from us?"

Ultimus looked to his mother.

"Since I came home from Cybertron, the first time,"

"And you?" Arcee snapped, whirling on her sister, "YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME, DIDN'T YOU! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US! TELL ME! YOUR _SISTER!"_

"It was to protect Jack," Elita explained, "And by extent you all as well,"

"OH REALLY?" Arcee yelled, "AND KEEPING US IN THE DARK HELPED HOW!?"

"If Megatron captured you, like he had Smokescreen, Jack's true identity would be compromised," Elita said, calmly, "He would have killed my son,"

"You…you…" Arcee shook angrily, her blade ejecting.

Ultimus stood in front of his mother, his own blade unsheathed.

"Stop," he warned, "Arcee, I don't want to hurt you, but if you threaten my mom…"

"Arcee, Ultimus," Optimus growled, "Stand down. _Now_,"

Neither moved.

Arcee gave a low growl before transforming and speeding out of the Base.

Ultimus sighed, resheathing his blade before bowing his helm.

"This is all my fault," Elita sighed, "Perhaps I should have told her, told you,"

"And me growing up knowing that I'm more different than everyone thought I was?" Ultimus asked, "I'm starting to think you did the right thing keeping me in the dark until you told me,"

The younger Prime looked towards the exit sadly.

"I'll talk to her," he said, "She won't hurt me…not too badly anyway,"

And he transformed, heading out the door in pursuit of his aunt.

"Amber?" Dusk asked, "Ben? You two ok?"

"I can't believe you kept this from us!" Amber snapped, glaring daggers at her best friend, "Especially me!"

"Mom told me not to," Dusk replied, putting a hand on Amber's shoulder, "He's my baby brother and I don't want anything to happen to him,"

Amber shrugged the Halfling's arm off of her and walked off.

"Ben?" Dusk asked, turning towards him.

"I agree with Amber," Ben said as Dusk's face fell, "But only to a certain degree,"

Dusk looked up.

"I agree with her in that you should have told us," he continued, "But I understand why you didn't,"

"Same here," Sean agreed, "After seeing what the Decepticreeps will do if you have information they want, I'm glad you guys kept it…just a little bit."

"You all kept it from us to keep us safe," Dr. Williams replied, "We might feel angry now, but I'm sure that it will blow over in a bit,"

"I am still waiting for Magnus and Ratchet's input," Dusk said.

"Well," Ben started, "Hatchet looks like he's torn between glitching and wrenching Prime and Elita…Magnus, I say he looks stunned…"

"Jackie?" Sean asked, "You ok?"

The white Wrecker shook his helm.

"I should've known," he muttered, "The kid acted too near _Primelike_ to be human,"

"Fowler looks like he's been hit," Sean whispered, "Hard in the gut,"

"Finding out that one of the three kids who've been here since we got to Jasper is actually an Autobot, and the Prime's son at that, probably turned his sense of logic upside down," Dusk reasoned, "I actually think he's handling it very well, at least he hasn't fainted…"

_THUD_

"I take that back," Dusk amended as Fowler hit the floor.

"Jack is a Prime?" Smokescreen whispered, "And our leader's _sparkling_!? How did we not _see_ this?!"

"I agree, soldier," Ultra Magnus agreed, "But the boy does exhibit some qualities of a Prime…"

"That accent that he used in the _Harbinger_…" Ratchet muttered, "How could I have not seen that it was a Cybertronian accent? Just like Elita's and Optimus',"

"Will you forgive us?" Elita finally asked.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do," Ratchet growled, "Like how you and Jack are well…you and Jack,"

"You remember the old stories of the Primes' Legacies, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"Of course, but I didn't think that they were true!"

"Living proof of a Legacy Prime stands before you," Elita said, "Orion Pax was a rapid healer and very nearly indestructible…and look what he became,"

"My son also has a Legacy," Optimus continued, "He is able to change what he is, from Autobot to human and even more,"

"The Slenderman prank!" Ben cried, "There was no hologram projector…it was all Jack!"

Optimus gave a low growl.

"Yes," he finally answered.

"Jack's Legacy also extends to his alt modes, if he can scan it, he can become it," Dusk added.

"And we didn't suspect a thing…" Ben sighed, "Who all knew?"

Miko, Raf, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Jolt all raised their hands/servos…even Sirius raised a paw.

"See, I told you guys he thinks he's human," Sean hissed, looking at Sirius.

"All of you knew…" Dr. Williams breathed, "And we didn't worry…

"The only thing I worry about…" Dusk muttered, "Is how Arcee is handling it,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

I stopped about a mile away from Base and transformed back to human form. My aunt sat on the prairie floor with her back towards me.

"Arcee?" I asked, tentatively as I came closer.

"Go away," she growled.

"C'mon, Arcee," I sighed, "It's still me, I'm still Jack,"

"You're my _nephew_!"

"Yeah, I am," I admitted, "You know, I was shocked to find out that my guardian was my aunt,"

She snorted, still not looking at me.

I touched her leg and she flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I muttered, "I never did,"

I felt her ice blue and violet gaze land on me.

"You don't know how much you look like your mother when you do that," she finally said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"That pout,"

"Pout?" I replied, eyebrows raising, "What pout? I _don't_ pout!"

"That's what she always said," my aunt sighed.

She went silent for a moment, watching the sun sink down.

"How did you do it?" she finally asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, "Do what?"

"That," she replied, gesturing at my frame.

"My Legacy?" I asked, "According to Mom I've always been able to do it, that's how my grandparents didn't freak out when they first saw Mom…Mom was human at the time my grandparents saw her."

"And you caused _that_?" my aunt breathed.

I nodded.

"I don't know how I did it," I shrugged, "I guess it was a chance for a new life…"

"Without me or Optimus," Arcee said sadly.

"Without you or Dad," I agreed, sighing.

We sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. The wind ruffled my hair and whistled between Arcee and me.

"Could you show me?" I heard my aunt ask.

"Show you what?" I asked.

She gestured at me again. I gave a slight smile and reached out to her. She jerked back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"If you want me to show you how my Legacy works, then I need to touch you," I explained.

My aunt warily came back towards me and my fingers brushed her armor. My Legacy rushed through me and into her, her form blurred and shifted under my touch…

And the spitting image of my aunt's holoform sat next to me.

Just like Dad when I changed him, Arcee reveled in the new feeling in her. Clenching her hands, brushing her hair out of her eyes, running her hands over her bare arms…

"This…this is…weird," she mumbled.

I touched her arm again and she returned to femme form.

"It will only work if I touch you," I said, "Mom and Dad can do it without me touching them because they're close to me,"

"And I'm not?"

"NO!" I amended, "Not like…I mean, it's because they're my parents,"

"Arcee? Jack?" Mom's voice asked from behind us.

We both turned around, facing my parents.

Arcee stood up, her blue and violet optics glinting.

"Arcee," my mom apologized, "I'm so sorry, I…"

"I understand," my aunt replied, "I understand why,"

She looked at me.

"If Jack was captured by the Decepticons…and Megatron found out about his Legacy," my aunt reasoned, "then he could've used Jack as a weapon against us, changing us into something harmless while he remains all powerful,"

I…didn't think of that.

"And I fear that Megatron knows that Jack is Ultimus," Dad growled, "He acted differently towards him,"

"He did find out," I muttered, "Apparently there's a flaw with my gift…if I get shocked…it gives me fits,"

"We'll just have to keep you away from power lines," my aunt grinned.

I rolled my eyes as I looked around.

"Where _is_ everyone?" I asked.

"Dusk and Bumblebee went scouting, everyone else is at base…still recovering," Mom replied.

I turned to my aunt.

"So…are we forgiven?"

My aunt lay a servo on my shoulder.

"I'm still upset, but…I'll deal,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

The team waited anxiously for the return of their two young soldiers. Jack sat in the human quarters watching the entrance eagerly, just to see his siblings return.

The sound of two powerful engines revved through the base and Bumblebee and Dusk came through the main entrance.

"Did you find anything?" Ratchet asked the two young warriors as they stood upright.

**"No energon,"** Bumblebee replied, **"But we ran into a 'Con called…"**

"Dad?" Dusk interrupted, "Who's Draconus?"

The base went silent once more.

"It cannot be…" Ratchet breathed, "I thought he perished on Cybertron…"

"As did I," Optimus growled.

"Dad?" Jack asked, "I'm with Dusk, who is Draconus?"

Optimus looked down at his son.

"Draconus…is the only son of Megatron," he explained slowly.

"Then…that would mean…" Jack stuttered, face pale.

"Jack, Draconus is your cousin,"

**Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I'll start on _Project Predicon_ tonight, maybe I'll have it up later or even tomorrow! Amber won't be talking to Dusk for quite some time, seeing as she feels betrayed by her best friend.  
**

**And yes, Draconus makes an appearance, just not with Jack...not yet anyway... :)**

**Credit for reveals goes to: TransMecha (Miko dragging Raf behind the couch, Ben's & Fowler's reaction), PixelusPrime (Amber and Ratchet), RememberTheMuse (Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus), Jackson York (Wheeljack)  
**

**See you all soon!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	52. Family Feud

**So, set a few days after the big reveal. Find out that not everyone is ok knowing Jack isn't human (no canon or OC really, just vague shadow people/puppet/things. "Friendly" *Insert sarcasm here* meeting for family members!  
**

**And so KaleStarhorn doesn't get me again...Draconus' name came from Kale's idea for a Prime name. I just used it for the Villain :)**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**All in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 51

Family Feud

Jack POV

Ever since we revealed mine and mom's secret, I've felt a little happier. I didn't have to hide myself from anyone, even though I get strange looks from some soldiers that frequent the base.

Some of them…are more vocal than others.

I came into the main hanger, barely making it to the door when…

"What they do this time?" my sister asked.

"Hmm?"

"Those soldiers treated you badly again, didn't they?" she growled.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"What's this about those soldiers again?" Miko chirped, coming up to us again.

"It's nothing," I sighed.

"Jack, you've got to stand up for yourself," Dusk said, putting a hand on my soldier.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout them!" Miko added, putting me on the back, "They mess with you…they mess with me!"

"And we all know what Miko does when someone messes with someone she cares about…" Raf called from his position at his laptop.

"Please don't ask Wheeljack if you can use his explosives," I sighed, "I can take care of myself…"

"They're just bullies," Miko said, "Just like Vince,"

"You know how much I don't like him, right?" I growled.

"You would probably squish him now…"

"Hey!" I protested, "I still follow Dad's rule: No harming humans,"

"I sometimes doubt Vince _is_ human," Miko muttered.

I smirked and headed up the stairs, Miko followed me.

"Dude, what did they tell you?" she asked.

"Same ol' same ol'," I replied, "Mostly it was strange looks and mistrustful gazes. They seem to think that since a 'Bot can masquerade as a human, i.e. me, that a 'Con could to…they don't realize that it's a gift particular only to me,"

I leaned up against the railing.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be accepted again," I sighed, "Seeing as I am what I am,"

"Don't worry, Jack," Miko said, "Even if they don't, you still got a place with us,"

"You're being unusually serious," I mused, "Who are you and what have you done with Miko?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I can be serious when I want," she muttered.

"You heard anything from Amber lately?" I asked.

Miko shook her head.

"I haven't really seen her," she admitted, "She's been avoiding us like we're Scraplets, especially Dusk,"

"I can see why," I sighed, looking at my hands, "Dusk feels really bad about it, always has…but she did what she had to do, just as I did,"

"Still doesn't give you a reason to keep secrets from us," a voice growled.

Miko and I both turned around to see Amber, arms crossed, leaning on the wall behind us.

"Amber," I greeted.

"She really feels that bad huh?" the 21 year old asked, her green eyes questioning.

"If only you could feel what she's going through," I muttered, "It makes _me_ want to cry,"

Amber's eyes dimmed slightly as she bowed her head.

"I…I…" she stuttered.

"Jack," Dad's voice sounded from behind me.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked.

"I need you and Dusk to go scouting for me," he replied, "I would send the others, but they are either gone or in the repair bay,"

"What did 'Bee do this time?"

"He injured himself training the other day and did not report to Ratchet," Dad sighed, "And now Ratchet is having a minor meltdown,"

"I'll go find Dusk," I said, going down the stairs, "I'm sure she's nearby,"

….

A few minutes later, Dusk and I were driving down the road, scouting.

"Let's stop over by that cliff," my sister suggested.

I turned to follow her and finally stopped, transforming as I did so.

"This is actually kinda nice," Dusk sighed, leaning back on her servos.

"Nice?" I asked, "Don't you guys normally get into firefights on scouting missions?"

"Shh!" Dusk hissed, "Don't jinx me!"

I held up my servos.

"You don't know how long it's been since I've been able to do this," Dusk sighed, closing her optics, "Just sit in the sun, not worrying about being shot at…"

"Yet," a voice said from behind us.

Dusk's optics flashed open and she whipped around. She gave a low hiss of surprise mixed with anger and shot up to her pedes.

I stood and turned around…

Just in time to see a huge black mech that looked like my uncle.

"Megatron," I growled, sword and battlemask engaging.

"Of course you'd think that," the black mech snorted, "I have been told I look like my sire,"

"Draconus…" my sister growled.

Whoa, wait…_that_ is my _cousin_!?

"It seems that someone recognizes me," Draconus smirked, "You are the Skyfyre aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Dusk snapped.

"If you are Skyfyre, then that means…" he turned towards me, "_That_ is the son of the Prime,"

I glared at him.

"Ah, I know you now," he said, "My sire has told me _everything_ about you, Ultimus…or should I say _Jack_,"

He shook his helm.

"It's a pity you don't recognize me," he sighed, "For we have both met before,"

"I've never seen you in my entire life," I growled, "I've been to Cybertron only twice,"

"But it wasn't on Cybertron when we first met," Draconus smirked, "By Earth standards…it has been but a few weeks ago…"

I hadn't met any 'Con for a long time. What was he talking about?

Wait. The café…

"Tristan…" I whispered.

My cousin bared his shark-like teeth in a smile.

"You remembered," he said, he then gave a soft, dark laugh, "Imagine my sire's delight…when he finds that the Autobot signal I managed to track down…is actually _two_,"

I didn't like this…

"And," he continued, "Imagine his pride…when I bring him the heads of Skyfyre and Ultimus…"

He engaged his sword and charged.

I dodged him, right as his sword went right through where I was standing.

I got behind him and rammed my pede into the small of his back, making him stumble forwards.

Dusk jumped up as Draconus went crashing down where she once was. She landed on his back, grinning.

"Now, what was this about taking our heads?" Dusk asked, looking down at my cousin, "Or were you…ah!"

Draconus had reached up behind him and grabbed Dusk's ankle, throwing her off of him. I caught my sister and helped her back up.

"Ow," was all she said.

"Why don't you just take a rest?" Draconus asked, voice…different… "You look like you could use one…"

I suddenly felt really heavy, something wasn't right. So tired…Maybe I should take his offer…just a quick nap, then go back to fighting…

My optics started closing…

"JACK!" Dusk screeched, "Wake up!"

Why is everything so _loud_? Why can't they just let me get some quiet...some…rest…

A blast of music screamed into my audios, something rammed into me, jolting me awake. I looked at my sister, her chest plating had opened up, and her spark's song pulsed through the air. The sleepiness that had come over me suddenly disappeared.

"Dusk?" I asked, "What…?"

"Later," Dusk growled as her spark became shielded by her armor again, "Count Drakkie over there about had you,"

"What?" I asked.

"Again, _later_," she repeated, "Heads up!"

And she pushed me away again as my cousin's sword slashed down right where I was. Dusk gave a loud howl of pain as Draconus' sword raked down her left wing, nearly severing it from her back, and she fell.

"Ratchet!" I yelled into the comm. as I aimed and fired at my cousin, "We need a Bridge! NOW!"

_"What for?"_ he asked.

"JUST DO IT!" I screeched as my cousin kept advancing.

There was no stopping this guy!

The green and silver of the Groundbridge burst into being behind Dusk and me. I dragged my sister over to it, firing one last shot at my cousin, nailing him in the midsection as I went through the bridge.

Ratchet was waiting for us, a look of fear on his faceplates. I set Dusk down and ran back towards the Bridge.

I'm going to _offline_ him…

"Jack wait!" Ratchet yelled.

"No time for that," I replied as I went through…

But my cousin was gone.

**Ok, so _Project Predicon_ setback, won't be published until Saturdayish because YouTube is giving me _fits_ and will not work for me! So I have to wait until it comes back on TV to get it typed.  
**

**Ok, Draconus has a gift that allows him to "suggest" (not quite Mind Control, but close) things to other Transformers. Dusk is immune because only a loud song or something equally distracting can break away from the 'Con's spell. Dusk has a mental iPod in her head, so she can hear her own songs, including that of her own spark.**

**I wanted to have a little fight between Jack and Draconus, seeing as I am going to be doing something to said 'Con during _Project Predicon_. Perhaps some of you might guess what it is! Remember, I still take ideas from you guys...**

**Amber will be talking to Dusk soon, Jack has her halfway convinced to talk to her...seeing Dusk with her almost severed wing might do it.**

**See you all soon!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	53. Rematch

**Finally! _Project Predicon_! Hopefully I did it well...the only problem ya'll might have is the amount of blood/energonshed at the end.  
**

**And another thing...SCHOOL IS OUT! Hallelujah! Now I can update more often...just need to get around work now...**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Starts in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 52

Rematch

Jack POV

"Jack, what happened?" Ben asked as soon as I came back through the Bridge, "_Why_ does Dusk look like she's halfway in the scrapyard? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Just a family problem," I dismissed, coming over to my sister.

She was unconscious and laying on her stomach as Ratchet worked. I felt my spark clench as I saw the damage. Her wing was hanging on by only a few wires.

Being a partial Seeker…I knew how much wing injuries hurt.

This was downright _excruciating_.

"What caused this damage?" Ratchet demanded, not even looking up.

"It's called an evil cousin," I growled, "He tried killing us, about killed me, Dusk saved me, but she got…hurt…and…"

I tried to keep it down, but her pain was too much.

And I let out a howl, crashing down to my knees. My form flickered and I trembled violently.

I felt gentle hands on my shoulders. I looked up and saw my friends helping me up. Raf patted my arm.

"She'll be ok," he said, "Ratchet knows what he's doing,"

I looked up towards the Med Bay, watching sparks fly as the doctor welded the wing back into place.

I saw Amber stand close to Dusk, gently touching her servo.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry…and that I know that you only kept his secret because you wanted to keep me and Ben safe…"

She started crying.

"I…I…I don't want you to leave me!" she wept.

"She won't be leaving you," Ratchet said, looking up, "She will survive, albeit in a lot of pain for a few weeks."

I got shakily to my feet.

"Only a few weeks?" I asked.

My mom was a doctor, I knew that Dusk should be in a lot of pain for more than just a few weeks.

"Dusk comes from a family of healers," Ratchet explained, "Her line heals quick, but the extent of her injury is causing some problems,"

"Like what?" Ben asked.

"The fact that it was her wing," Ratchet replied, "Cybreian wings carry much of their energa supply. Even worse, since it was the wing closest to her spark…"

He turned to check her again.

"She's gone into spark arrest a few times since you left,"

"But she's ok, right?!" I demanded.

"Were you not listening?" Ratchet growled, "I just said she'll be fine…she'll just be in a lot of pain for a few weeks."

"Like my audios are in _now_!" a familiar voice groaned, "Shut up both of you! Or at least turn down the volume,"

My gaze fell on my sister, who had sat up, her wings tilted down.

"Dusk!" I shouted, as the familiar blue glow surrounded her.

"Owww!" she yelped as the glow died, leaving her in her human form, "Not trying that anytime soon."

Ratchet muttered something under his breath that I couldn't catch.

"Wasn't expecting you to wake up this soon," I said.

"Healer," she sighed, "Family's a bunch of healers. Didn't Ratchet tell you that?"

"What. Happened," a voice behind us growled darkly.

Dusk gingerly folded her damaged wing behind her as my parents came in.

"Dusk…" Dad warned, "What. Happened."

"Had a little run in with Count Drakkie," she muttered, "There was a little scuffle…and I had a little accident…"

"Draconus almost severing your wing from your back is a little accident?" Ratchet growled.

Dad didn't look happy at all…

"You. Engaged. Draconus…" he growled, "And got _injured_!?"

"Ratchet fixed me," Dusk muttered.

"But you could have died," Dad pointed out, "_Both_ of you,"

I looked down. It was because of me Dusk was injured, I listened to my cousin…

"Optimus…" Ratchet announced, "There's an increase in Decepticon activity…here,"

He pointed to a spot on the computer screen.

"I will go investigate," Dad said, he then turned to Dusk and I, "You two will have a lost of explaining to do when I return…"

I didn't like the way he said that.

Ratchet fired up the Groundbridge and Dad went through.

Dusk shivered before walking over to Amber and hugging her.

"I heard what you said," she whispered, "So…I'm forgiven?"

Amber carefully hugged Dusk back, avoiding the injured and heavily bandaged wing.

"Wholeheartedly," Amber replied.

I walked up to the second level of the base and leaned on the railing. I heard Miko come up beside me.

"So, you fought your evil cousin huh?" she asked as she leaned next to me, "What was it like?"

"I'd…rather not talk about it," I replied.

"Oh come on!"

"Not a word,"

_"Ratchet,"_ I heard Ultra Magnus say over the comm., _"Wheeljack and I require a Groundbridge,"_

The new Groundbridge fired back up.

"Return trajectory fluxuations have been stabilized!" Raf yelled from his position above the controls.

"Ultra Magnus," Ratchet replied, "We are ready to receive you,"

And with that, Ultra Magnus drove through the open Bridge.

His alt form looked painfully like Dad's old one. I hadn't seen Dad's new one yet, no one had. He's been keeping it a secret since Fowler said he got one for him.

'Bee walked up and picked up a single box off of the commander's truck bed as Ultra Magnus transformed.

"We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former Base," he apologized.

"You call this 'not much else'?" I heard Wheeljack ask as a loud clang sounded.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned, just to see the old lobbing ball hurtling towards us.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Jack grabbed Miko, throwing her out of the way. His arm shifted, becoming armored with blue and silver, and the young Prime deflected the ball, sending it into the wall.

"Thanks, Jack," Miko said shakily.

The teen's eyes glowed softly as his arm shifted back to human skin and he helped her up.

"No problem," he replied.

"WHEELJACK YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED SERIOUS DAMAGE!" Ratchet roared at the white Wrecker.

"To _me_!" Miko snapped, hands on hips as she glared at the white Wrecker.

"You're lucky Jack was there to get her out of the way!" Ratchet continued.

"Uh, a little help?" came Fowler's voice from the office door…

Which was hidden by the lobbing ball.

Jack placed his hands on the ball and rolled it off of the door.

"Sorry, Agent Fowler," he said as said agent brushed himself off, "Should've deflected it somewhere else,"

"What were you _thinking_, soldier," Ultra Magnus growled, glaring at Wheeljack.

"I was _thinking_ Bulk could catch that lob," Wheeljack replied innocently.

Jack leaned against the railing again, watching the Wrecker and the commander with interest.

"Allow me to make myself clear," the commander said, "As Optimus Prime's second in command, I have no intention of tolerating _Wrecker_ behavior,"

"Some things…never change," Wheeljack sighed under his breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

What did Wheeljack mean by that?

"Jackie…" Bulkhead warned.

Ultra Magnus gave the Wrecker a dark glare.

"Need I remind you," the commander growled, "That it was Optimus Prime himself who assigned me to command you Wreckers back on Cybertron, and get you loose cannons under control!"

"Whoa, Magnus is a Wrecker?" Miko whispered, "No way!"

"I don't know," I replied, looking at how the two were interacting, "I don't think…"

"An effective combat unit begins with _discipline_," Ultra Magnus continued, "If you won't accept that, feel free to choose the path of least resistance…as you did _before_."

"If my ship weren't a twisted wreck at present…I'd _do_ that!" Wheeljack retorted, storming off, _"Sir!"_

Ultra Magnus let out a sigh.

"So," he said, "Any word from Optimus?"

"He's investigating recent Decepticon activity," Ratchet replied, "Hopefully an energon mine,"

"Speaking of Optimus…" Miko announced running down the stairs, "How rad would it be if you _all_ had jetpacks like Optimus?"

I shook my head, leave it to Miko.

"Quite rad, Miko," Ratchet replied, "But the forge has been depleted of its power to do that,"

He's right, I tried holding it…it didn't light up and move like it should for a Prime. Dad and Dusk both held it…nothing.

"Now it's only good for pounding out dings," Bulkhead continued.

A revving engine sounded through the base and a blue and yellow sports car with 7's painted on the sides screeched to a halt right in front of Miko.

"Smokescreen?" my aunt asked, right as the sports car split apart, revealing Smokecreen.

"Aw, what gave me away?" the rookie asked.

Or, the almost-Prime that is…

He gave up the title to save my Dad, and for that…

I'm majorly in his debt.

We all are.

I just think that it's just me and Dad who know about Smokescreen almost being named Prime.

"C'mon," he added, after watching everyone's reactions, "Robots in disguise!"

Amber smiled up at him.

"I like the new look, Smokey," she replied, "Suits you, though I kinda miss the old paintjob a bit,"

Ultra Magnus didn't look pleased.

"Where have you been soldier?" he asked.

"Scanning new war paint," the rookie replied, "Thought it'd be proactive to follow Optimus' lead…and Bumblebee's,"

My brother looked at Smokescreen.

**"What I do know?"** he asked.

"Nothing, 'Bee," I reassured him.

"Now you can look your best while stacking those empty cubes," Ultra Magnus growled.

"Yes, sir," Smokescreen mumbled.

He walked right beside me and I heard…

"I was nearly a Prime, but somehow I'm still a rookie," he grumbled.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who heard.

"What was that about a Prime!?" Ratchet demanded.

"Uh n-_time_," Smokescreen stuttered, "Time to stop acting like a rookie,"

He went over to 'Bee and helped stack.

"You need help?" I asked.

**"You can if you want,"** 'Bee replied.

I felt my vision shift about thirty feet and I picked up an empty cube.

"Ya know…I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Smokescreen sighed.

"It comes with time," I replied, "Right 'Bee?"

My brother nodded.

A few minutes later, we finally had the boxes stacked neatly.

"Wow," Dusk grinned, "It's the elusive neat mechs!"

I returned to human form and rolled my eyes as I walked past her.

"Whatever," I sighed as I got up on the railing, right as the Groundbridge opened, letting Dad walk through.

He held something in his servos.

"Optimus, did you find energon?" Ratchet asked hopefully.

"No," Dad replied, "But I did uncover this,"

He set down what he held in his servos…it looked like a skull…

"It looks like the dragoncon…" Sean whispered.

"It cannot _be_!" Ratchet breathed.

"Be what?" I asked.

Dad came over to me.

"The ancient remains…of a Predicon,"

Predicon?

"What's a Predicon?" I asked.

Dad held out his servo, and I climbed on, feeling the bond between the two of us swell with pride as he set me down next to the skull on the table.

"Although it remains unclear _why_ such a skull would be found on your planet," Ratchet said as we kids looked at the skull.

Yes, I still consider myself one of the kids…even though it might not be the _exact_ term for me…

"Its presence reveals all too much about the Predicon that was recently sent in pursuit of us," the CMO continued.

"You mean that dragonbot we put on ice?" Miko asked.

"Dragon_con_," Sean corrected, "I don't see that bloody dragon being an Autobot,"

Miko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Except…" Ratchet interrupted, "Predicons have been extinct since…well…"

"Since before most life began on Cybertron," Smokescreen helped.

"They're like Earth's dinosaurs," Raf said.

Wait, we had dinosaurs too?

Mom shook her head.

"You always were fascinated with the reptiles," she sighed.

"So…that means for us it'd be like meeting a T-Rex for humans, right?" I asked.

"So…then what were Dinobots?" Miko asked.

"_Totally_ different!" Bulkhead replied.

Dinobots?

I looked up at Mom.

"Don't even think about it," she warned.

"But I just want to see one…"

"No, you don't," she mumbled.

"With Megatron's seemingly new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons…" Ratchet interrupted, "And a certain scientist…"

He practically hissed that part.

"Back in the Decepticon ranks…"

"It would stand to reason that Shockwave _cloned_ the beast from one such find," Dad added.

"And now Megatron is looking to clone another," Ultra Magnus finished.

"What makes you think _Buckethead_ would stop at just one?" Wheeljack asked.

"We could have _Beast Wars_ on our hands…" Bulkhead murmured.

"And if Shockwave only requires a _single_ strand of CNA from which to clone a _beast_…" Ratchet muttered.

"He already possesses what he to engender this one," Dad finished, "Autobots…we must become Beast Hunters,"

"One thing still doesn't follow," Smokescreen said, "Predicons went extinct on _Cybertron_, what are their bones doing here on _Earth_?"

"That is one thing I cannot answer," Dad replied sadly, "Much of what happened on Cybertron after we departed is unknown to me. That, and much of what my brother does as well."

"Uh…guys? I think you might want to look at this," Dr. Williams said from the computer system.

A bunch of images flashed up on the screen.

Dragons, hydras, chimeras, sphinxes…

"Dr. Williams, these are depictions of Predicons from our historical archives…" Ratchet explained.

"But those are metal versions from Greek Mythology and Medieval Literature!" I exclaimed.

"Not dinosaurs," Raf added.

"So Grendel is a Predicon too?" Dusk asked.

"To beat that one, we'd just have to do what Beowulf did," Ben supplied, "Rip off its arm once you get close."

She smirked.

"You are not going anywhere!" Ratchet snapped, "Not until that wing heals!"

"Aw, but Hatchet!"

He shook his wrench at her and my sister bowed her blonde head sheepishly.

"It would stand to reason that Predicons did indeed walk upon this earth in ancient times," Dad said, "As they seem to be the basis for much of humankind's folklore. Illustrating once again that the pasts of Earth and Cybertron are inextricably linked,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

It was late at night when the news came.

Optimus walked towards the computers, noticing the human children had fallen asleep in their rebuilt area. He also noticed that his son and daughter had fallen asleep as well.

Dusk lay curled up between Jack and Ben. Both boys had an arm held protectively around her, each avoiding the damaged wing.

Optimus gently placed a fingertip on his son's back, watching him sleep.

Jack's eyes blinked open and he looked up at his father.

"Go back to sleep," his father whispered.

"No…I'm up," the boy yawned, stretching, his blue eyes slightly glowing.

Dusk woke as soon as her brother stood up.

"Wha…?" she asked blearily.

"Nothing's wrong," Jack replied, as he walked to the railing, "Go to sleep,"

Dusk, hating to be woken up early, simply nodded and went back to sleep, coming closer to Ben. A low, rumbling building up in her chest as her eyes shut.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she purred," Jack whispered, shaking his head.

The boy hooked one leg over the railing, then the other, before hopping down, landing gracefully on the floor before transforming.

"I wish you would not do that," Optimus said, looking at his son, "You nearly give me a spark attack when you do,"

The younger Prime merely shrugged his shoulders before looking over to the workstation where Ratchet stood.

"Might want to see what Ratchet's working on," he finally said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

Dad walked over to Ratchet and looked over the CMO's shoulder.

"Synthetic energon?" Dad asked.

Wait…what?!

Did we not learn from the _last_ batch of the stuff?

"Indeed," Ratchet replied, "I am concerned that without any access to any energon reserves since our Base was destroyed…our ability to deal with any impending crises will be severely hampered."

"A wise decision old friend," Dad replied.

"Dad…" I started, "Don't you remember the _last_ time this happened…?"

"Just…please," Ratchet replied, looking down slightly as his blue-green optics dimmed, "Manage your expectations. I _am_ working with even more rudimentary hardware than before,"

"Prime!" Fowler's voice said from behind us, "Oh…and…Jack…"

He still looked uncomfortable about knowing my secret.

"Yes, Agent Fowler?" Dad asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, right…Satellite surveillance picked up two signs of Decepticon activity. One near an oil field outside of El Paso, the other outside of the Hibberty's Bluffs in Scotland," Fowler continued, "So don't forget to pack your kilts,"

"We must divide our resources," Dad ordered, "Ultra Magnus, lead the Wreckers and Jolt to the Bluffs,"

"Yes Optimus," Ultra Magnus replied.

He looked around before coming up to Dad.

"Um…what's a kilt?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing…

Did he really just say that?

Dad leaned towards him.

"Agent Fowler can at times be oblique…" he whispered, "I find it best to simply nod and mobilize,"

I tried, I really tried…

But I couldn't hide the laugh that bubbled up inside me.

Ultra Magnus shot me a glare before turning to the two Wreckers.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Jolt," he ordered, "Let's roll,"

Wheeljack sighed but followed anyway.

The commander stopped in front of the Forge.

"Optimus," he started, "I know there are many emotions tied to the Forge…"

"This is no time to stand on ceremony," Dad replied.

Ultra Magnus picked up the Forge, testing its weight.

"I would be honored to put this to some _practical_ use," he said, walking through the Bridge with Wheeljack, Jolt, and Bulkhead in tow.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Elita," Dad called, "You will come with me to this second site,"

"And me?" I asked.

"You will remain here," Dad stated bluntly.

"Maybe next time, Jack," Smokescreen shrugged.

And with that the four of them went out.

"See you around, brother," I muttered to myself.

A high pitched beep suddenly sounded through the Base, waking everyone up.

"'Cons?" Amber asked, shooting upright.

"Not here…" Ratchet reassured us, "But there has been another sighting…I'll have to call Optimus…"

"Ratchet, let me go," I said, "I'm the only other one here, Dusk is injured so she can't go and you are needed to be here in case the others need medical attention."

He glared at me.

"Optimus said you were to stay here,"

"He didn't count on another 'Con signal," I retorted, "I can take care of myself, please?"

He fought with himself.

"Fine!" he finally growled, putting the co-ordinates in and activating the Groundbridge, "But if you don't come back in half an hour…I don't care _what_ your father says, Jack, I'm coming over there to drag your metallic hide back to Base!"

"I'm glad you care, Ratchet," I replied as I went through.

It was dark on the other side of the vortex, but I immediately knew I wasn't alone.

"Ready for a rematch…_cousin?_"

I whipped around, facing Draconus.

"What do you want," I growled.

"Simple," he replied, "Your _head_,"

My mind instantly flashed back to that moment in the woods.

_Running, running, running. Look back, she's coming, keep going. Too tired, need to hide. Arcee trapped in the webs, sheer terror in her optics. "Hello Jack". Run, run, run! Hole in the ground, climb down, quick, quick. Hide again. Knife! No, no good. Run again. Inside the ship, hideous faces on the wall. Out, out. Splash! Energon, idea forming. Come on, come on, light! Running, fire burning behind. Flying through the air. Safe now. No, trapped! Flaming silhouette in the trees. Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die. Talons slashing down. Arcee's terrified screams._

I closed my optics and reopened them, driving out the demons…

And just in time!

Draconus had leapt forwards, sword flashing down. I raised my own blade, parrying him and kicking him backwards.

Another memory resurfaced.

_"Heads up!"_ _Pain, lots of pain. No! Dusk's scream. Wing hanging on by a few wires. Energa flowing down her back. Spark Arrest. Twice. _

I shook my helm.

"This is for my sister," I growled, charging forwards.

I think I actually caught him by surprise. He stumbled backwards as my fist connected with his faceplates and he hit the ground.

I jumped upwards, my burning sword held high and I plunged back to earth aiming for his spark…

Missed!

My cousin rolled out of the way, allowing my sword to bite deep into the ground where he was. I tried yanking it out.

It was like a normal mech trying to pull the Star Saber out of the mountain.

Adoritar shone even more brightly than before, signaling my cousin's approach.

I yanked my sword out just as Draconus kicked me onto my back, placing his pede on my midsection and laughing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Draconus had Ultimus right where he wanted him. Pinned.

"You won't get away with this," the Prime growled, optics darkening to a midnight blue.

"Oh, I think I will," the Warlord's son smirked, raising his sword high, "Goodbye, Ultimus Prime, goodbye Jack Darby,"

The young Prime closed his optics, thinking about his family and how he'd never see them again.

"NO!" a voice yelled.

Suddenly, something large and fast rammed into the Warlord's son from behind, causing him to pitch forwards…

Right onto Ultimus' blade.

The _Karia_ sank deep into the Decepticon's midsection, glowing brightly like a star. Draconus let out a shriek that wasn't anywhere near Cybertronian. A primal, animalistic howl that froze the energon of the young Prime beneath him.

…

The jaw bone piece had just landed in the Warlord's servo when he felt something jab mercilessly into his midsection.

He camped his servo to the supposed wound, optics wide.

"Draconus…" he whispered, "Soundwave! I require a Bridge. Knockout! Prepare the Medical Bay and prepare for surgery…we will need it."

And the Warlord disappeared into the swirling vortex of green and silver.

…

Optimus and Elita felt the distress from Jack even from the long distance away.

"Ratchet, open a Groundbridge to Jack's co-ordinates…_now_!" Optimus ordered.

The green and silver vortex opened and the couple ran through…

Just in time to see a gold and blue femme ram into the nightmare black mech that was Draconus…

Just in time to see Draconus fall onto Jack's _Karia_…

Just in time to hear the Decepticon's scream of pain…

Just in time to see Megatron tear out of another Bridge and towards his mortally wounded son.

Jack quickly shoved his cousin off of his blade, energon splattered all over him, coating his servos with the blue substance.

Megatron grabbed his son and cradled him gently.

It was the first time since the War had started that Optimus or Elita had seen him so gentle with anyone.

The Warlord glared at both the younger and older Prime.

"You…have made a grave mistake…" he snarled, optics burning with a hatred that would make Unicron tremble, "I will have my revenge…"

He stood.

"If my son were not dying at present, nephew," he spat, "You would not be living at this moment!"

He then retreated into his own Bridge.

Jack looked plaintively at his parents.

"M-mom…D-dad…" he whimpered, looking back down at his servos, "H-help…"

….

"KNOCKOUT!" Megatron roared as he entered the _Nemesis_.

The red medic sprinted into the room, stopping cold as he saw the trembling black mech in his father's silver arms.

"Help him!" the Warlord shouted, _"NOW!"_

Knockout examined Draconus, before shaking his helm.

"The damage, my lord," he started, "It is too severe...I cannot fix it alone…"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"Shockwave had an idea, m-my lord," Knockout stuttered, "B-but it is risky…"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT!"

Knockout led the Warlord into the Med Bay where Shockwave was waiting. The violet Decepticon took Draconus from his father's arms and laid him on the berth.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said, "It would be best if you were to step outside…Knockout and I need…complete focus on this operation…"

Needless to say, the Warlord did not go willingly.

Megatron paced outside of the Med Bay, growling darkly under his breath.

"I will kill you, Ultimus," Megatron snarled, "If my son does not survive, I will. If he does…I will let him have the pleasure of offlining the son of Optimus Prime!"

He turned towards the window.

"If my son dies," he continued, "I will offline you with my own servos. Just so that your father feels the very pain my spark does!"

…..

"I…I killed him…" Jack whispered, staring at his energon stained servos, "I killed my cousin…"

"You did what you had to do," Optimus replied softly.

"It was an-an ac-accident!" Jack sobbed, "I d-didn't m-mean t-to!"

"Jack," Dusk said softly, "It was an accident, if anyone is to blame it is me. I snuck out when Ratchet sent you out by yourself…I was the one who rammed into Draconus when he had you pinned…I was the one who…killed him,"

"But it was my s-sword," Jack cried, "He f-fell onto m-my sword!"

"Come," Elita whispered, picking up her son, "Let's go back to Base…I'm sure the others are worried about us."

Jack nodded numbly as Optimus called for another Groundbridge. The family walked into the Base without saying a single word until Ben ran up.

"Have you guys seen Miko or Sean!?"

….

Shockwave and Knockout came out of the Med Bay and faced Megatron.

"My lord," Shockwave said, "It is done,"

The Warlord pushed the two aside and opened the doors…

And stopped dead in his tracks.

"What have you done?" Megatron asked softly as he looked into the med bay at his formally wounded son.

"What needed to be done…in order to save his life," Shockwave replied, as the Warlord backed away, "It was most illogical to let Draconus remain as he was,"

The Warlord's optics were cold as he glared at the mad scientist.

"You also wished for a way to control the Predicons," the scientist added, "Therefore, I give you that way,"

He gestured at the door and Megatron looked at the being that towered within the threshold.

The shadow of a pair of huge, bat-like wings came over the warlord.

**Amber's talking to Dusk again, all is good...well, except that fact that Draconus pretty much died...but, you'll see what I've done in the next chappie, hopefully.  
**

**Credit goes to: agent S is the best (for my whole evil plan involving Draconus)**

**And another note, I've been getting some reviews about this, and I had decided from day one that (not in this fic anyway, maybe in another) Jack will _not_ have a love interest. That might be another fic later. _After_ I get _Son of the Stars_ and _From Dusk to Dawn: Daughter of _Ivorras,_ Ward of Primes_ finished. Because in my mind, budding relationships in the middle of a war (_especially_ since part of that war was begun because of you) isn't really a good idea because you never know when that loved one might be ripped away from you. Dusk and Ben are learning that the hard way, heck, she _died_ already! Amber and Sean...they've got a loooonnnnggg ways to go before it gets really serious (its not that they hate each other...its just that they don't want to lose one another. Amber was there when Dusk died, she doesn't want the same thing to happen with her and Sean).**

**With that all said...see you all soon!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	54. Not Really Alone

**So...thank you to Darion Prime for telling me I've been spelling Predacon wrong (I feel so stupid right now :P) hehe, I think I got all my mistakes in this chapter. Sorry it's short, but then again, you never see the others do you? (I did like this one though, Miko in the Apex Armor...there will be no stopping her now! She reminds me so much of my little sister).  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**All in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 53

Not Really Alone

Jack POV

What have I done?

I just _murdered_ my own cousin…my _family_!

I leaned on my parents for support, barely hearing anyone in the background.

_"Have you guys seen Miko or Sean!?"_

They must have snuck out.

Where did they go?

I had gotten the energon off of my servos…but there was still some there! I rubbed them, trying to rid them of that blue liquid.

"Jack…what are you doing?" Dusk asked softly.

"I have to get it off," I growled, scrubbing harder, "It's all over my servos…"

"Jack, they're clean,"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" I shouted, continuing to scrub, "There's still spots! They won't come off! WHY WON'T THEY COME OFF!?"

I can't think straight, everything hurts, my spark, my helm, everything…

My legs give out on me and I pitch forwards into blessed silence.

The last thing I saw was my parents' worried faces above me.

…..

I suddenly stood in a room of bright silver and white, glowing veins of energon crystal threaded through the walls and pillars.

It was breathtaking to see, but…

Where was I?

"Ultimus Prime!" a chorus of voices called from behind me.

I turned…

And faced a group of 'Bots much bigger than me. They numbered twelve…

The Thirteen.

I bowed my helm, I can't believe they see me right now…

With the energon of my own cousin still dripping from my servos.

"Do not fear, young one," one of them said, "We are not going to harm you,"

"We are going to comfort you," another replied, "And warn you,"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Perhaps it would be best to show you," still another said, but I recognized this one.

Solus Prime.

"Show me what, Solus?" I whispered.

She gestured with her servo towards a pool not far behind her, the liquid inside shimmered with brilliant silver and blue light.

"Look, but do not touch," she whispered as I knelt down beside the pool.

_I was on the _Nemesis_ now, watching a scene unfold. The information of what had transpired appeared in my mind. _

_Draconus had been given over to Shockwave and Knockout…they had done something…_

_Something that even terrified my uncle._

_They had turned my cousin…_

_Into a beast._

_Megatron stood stock still, looking at the creature that was once his son._

_The dragon-like beast bowed its head in respect, wings slightly flared. _

_The familiar clicking and whirring of a transformation emitted from the beast…and it collapsed into what looked almost like Draconus._

_The mech fell to his servos and knees, trembling._

_The Warlord approached, reaching a servo out to touch the mech on the shoulder._

_"Draconus?" he asked softly._

_The mech tilted his helm upwards, his golden optics bleary._

_"C-creator?" he whispered, "Is that really you?"_

_"My son," my uncle whispered, "You are alive,"_

_"Thank Primus," my cousin replied, "But wh…"_

_He froze as he looked at his servos, his cruelly sharp talons glinting in the harsh light. He looked at his back…and for the first time noticed his wings…_

_"Wh-what have they done?" the Decepticon turned Predacon asked, voice soft and full of fear, "What have they done to me? What did you let them do!"_

_"It was what we had to do, young Prince," Shockwave replied, "You would have joined with the All Spark if we had done nothing."_

_"Who…who did this?" my cousin whispered._

_"Do you not remember?" my uncle asked._

_Draconus' optics dimmed for a moment._

_"I…There was a fight," he murmured, "I was hit from behind…I fell…"_

_His optics brightened, burning with hatred._

_"ULTIMUS!" he snarled, "ULTIMUS DID THIS! COUSIN!"_

_He seemed to glare right through the water at me, his golden gaze pulling me down into the depths, I felt myself drawing closer to the water…_

"Do not touch the water," Solus said softly.

Right as my cousin's last words rang out…

_"I will kill you, Jack, if it is the last thing I do!"_

"He's alive then," I muttered.

"And he's out for your spark," a new voice said.

The Thirteen were gone…

I instead faced five mechs.

Two bright silver, one sunny gold, one fiery red, and the last mech was a nightmare black.

"You haven't met us," one of the silver mechs said, "But you've met our charges…"

He held out a servo, I took it, looking him over.

He seemed to have this mischievous look about him…

And that's when I heard his name.

"Name's Sideswipe…although, most call me 'Sides," he said, "Dusk is…was…my charge,"

He pointed behind him to the gold mech.

"That's Sunny, my twin and…"

"Amber's former guardian," I finished, "I've heard _a lot_ about you two,"

"From who?" Sunstreaker asked.

"The one who insists on calling you two the Spawns of Unicron?" I asked.

"Hatchet!" the twins laughed.

"Don' mind those two jokers," the other silver mech sighed, "They jus' like havin' a bit of fun 's all. Ah'm Jazz, the red mech ova there is Cliffjumper…"

"Arcee's partner?" I asked him.

Cliffjumper smiled.

"She's not giving you any trouble is she?" he asked, "Aside from the whole…ow! 'Hide!"

The black mech just rolled his optics, "You know we aren't supposed to tell him much about what we do.."

Cliffjumper shot him a glare.

"I don't believe you've been formally introduced…Jack, this ol' mother hen over here is Ironhide,"

That one threw me for a loop.

"Uncle Aaron?" I asked.

Ironhide smirked.

"That was my holoform's name," he said.

"C'mon you three, let's give the family some space," Jazz said, shooing the others away.

"Hey, Jack?" Sideswipe asked, "Tell Dusk not to worry about me, I'm fine. Oh, and let her know I'm still holding her to that promise of Pin the Tail on the Hatchet,"

"Same with Amber," Sunstreaker replied, "I think she's taking my death a little hard,"

"Tell Arcee that sometimes bad things happen," Cliffjumper muttered, "It wasn't her fault,"

I nodded and the four mechs faded from sight. I turned back to Ironhide.

"You're my uncle," I replied, "You married, er bonded, with Chromia…"

"And I assume that Elita told you what happened?" he asked, optics dimming sadly.

"Megatron murdered her in front of you," I whispered.

"And Elita retaliated,"

Wait. What!?

"Mom…did _what_?" I demanded.

"There is a reason that Draconus' mother, Nightshade, is not with him, Jack," Ironhide said, "Elita fought with her…and overpowered her not long after Chromia offlined. It was right in front of Draconus as well,"

Ironhide looked away.

"Your carrier _destroyed_ Nightshade, but not without reason,"

He turned back.

"It was Nightshade who instigated Chromia's murder,"

Mom didn't kill anyone in cold blood, she wasn't a murderer.

"That's not why I'm telling you this, Jack," my uncle added, "How Elita did it was by accident too,"

I frowned.

"An accident…but…?"

"That is something you will have to ask your carrier," Ironhide interrupted, "It's not my place to tell,"

He placed a servo on my shoulder.

"Goodbye, nephew," he said, "I hope one day we will meet again…on _your_ side of the veil,"

And my vision faded again.

"JACK!" Dusk shouted, "GET THE PIT UP YOU LITTLE FRA…oh, you're awake."

"Now," I muttered, rubbing my helm…no head.

I must have reverted during my little 'chat' with old family members.

She didn't look very happy with me.

"You have been out for _hours_, we've been worried _sick_!"

Hours? It felt like minutes!

"Dusk," I said, "I have something to tell you…it's from Sideswipe."

Her pale face went even paler, I didn't know that was possible.

"He says not to worry about him," I continued, "That he's fine… and to let you know he's still holding you to that promise of Pin the Tail on the Hatchet."

Her mouth opened and closed multiple times.

"H-How d-did you…?" she whispered, "H-he m-made me p-promise on the d-day he d-died…"

I never got to answer her, because the doors opened…

Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Jolt and…was that Miko!?

The girl was _wearing _the Apex Armor.

"Not to say that I like wearing this…" the exchange student sighed, "But…a little help?"

Mom walked over and helped her get the Armor off.

"What were you _thinking_!?" Mom demanded, "You could have gotten…"

"Where's Sean and Wheeljack?" Amber asked, cutting Mom off.

The group looked at each other.

"They're flying solo," Miko said, sadly, "Although…Am, Sean told me to give you this."

She placed something small and silver into Amber's hands.

"Sean's locket," the green eyed girl whispered, "He never takes it off…"

"He said only you could open it," Miko added, "Said he wanted you to keep it…"

Amber opened the locket and gave a short cry before covering her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Dusk asked, running over to her friend and looking at the locket, "Oh, Amber…"

Now _I_ was curious.

"Sean said that his parents put their picture in one half of the locket," Amber whispered, "And that the other half was reserved for him and the one he felt special about…"

She held up the locket, revealing its contents…

One side was of two people I immediately knew were Sean's parents. The other…

Was of him and Amber.

"He'll be coming back," Amber smiled, "He always does,"

**Sean's going with Wheeljack, unlike last time. And I'm actually going to work on the other fic until _next_ Friday (or Saturday) when I can update this one. When I do get to this chapter in my other fic, we'll have the full interaction between Megs and Draconus (the new Predaking) and then with Screamer!  
**

**Anyone spot the _Macbeth_ reference in here? :)**

**With that all said...see you all soon!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	55. Milk Run

**Ok, so this one was a little difficult to write...and I think I did pretty well, even though this one is a little AU. Ok, so this one coincides with the previous chapter and happens at the same time as it (meaning: Jack is knocked out for most of the chapter).  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Start's in June's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 54

Milk Run

June POV

I held my son as he fell unconscious, even out cold his face didn't relax. I felt the all too familiar buzz of electricity run from him and into me, both of us reverting to human form. I stroked his head gently.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Dusk asked, her blue eyes worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I replied, "I think he's in shock from the whole incident. It was his first kill today,"

"That one's always hard," Dusk nodded sadly.

"You remember yours?" I asked.

"Barely," she muttered, "then again, I hardly remember anything when I'm…gone,"

She fell silent and I respected her unease.

I'd almost gotten on the receiving end of her 'berserker' rage…I didn't like it. Optimus had told me that Dusk goes into a total shutdown of emotion or any thought process at all. It's like she blacks out and wakes up with the carnage that she caused…with no memory of it.

"Come on," I said, "Let's get him somewhere more comfortable than the floor."

Dusk helped me pick my son up and we got him settled on the chair up in the kid's section of the Base.

"Wait," Dusk started, "Where's Dad?"

I looked around, but I didn't see Optimus anywhere.

_"Where are you?"_ I asked.

The reply was a little delayed.

_"I am where Draconus fell. I do not believe my brother would let my nephew die…I am attempting to locate the _Nemesis_ just to put my mind at ease,"_

_"Stay safe,"_ I whispered.

I turned to my adopted daughter.

"He's looking for the _Nemesis,"_

"Sounds like him," Dusk shrugged.

I heard the Groundbridge open but I ignored it, it didn't really matter who was coming in, my son was priority now.

I did hear Wheeljack in the background.

"…Miko included," I heard him finish.

"I wondered what was taking so long with those sodas," Raf sighed.

"You really didn't suspect she'd leave?" Ben asked, sitting down on the couch and pulling up a video game.

"You're the one who asked where she and Sean were!" Amber shouted.

Ben ignored her and started shooting at the enemy ships in his game mercilessly.

"Yeeaaah! Take that!" he hollered.

"Shhhh!" Dusk hissed, "Baby brother's sleeping!"

"Who's sleeping? Oh, sorry June, sorry Jack," I heard Miranda say as she came up to us, "Ouch, what happened to him?"

"Showdown with evil cousin," Dusk sighed, "Not fun,"

"Do I really want to know?" Miranda asked.

I shook my head.

"Not really, his first offlining…it's always the hardest," I said, "It's worse because it was his cousin,"

"I'll let you be," Miranda whispered, walking behind Ben, "Nice shooting, Tex,"

Ben looked up at her and returned to his game.

"Hey, Mom, what's up?" he asked.

"Doctor Williams," I heard Fowler say, "What brings you here?"

I looked up at Fowler.

He sounded awfully chipper today…

"The medical supplies you so _graciously _offered…and that _Ben_ keeps _forgetting_ to bring _home_!" she flicked the back of the young man's head as she finished.

Ben didn't even flinch.

"The hospital appreciates your generosity, Agent Fowler," Miranda finished.

"Please, call me William," Fowler said.

That got Ben's attention.

The teacher looked up at his mother and Fowler.

"Uh oh, _this_ won't end well," Dusk grinned.

"Guys!" Raf yelled, "I found a Predacon talon! In a _museum_!"

I looked over at the computer.

"Go," Dusk said, "I'll watch Jack,"

I nodded my thanks and got up to follow the rest of the group to the computer.

"Scientists were totally stumped when they excavated it in 1922," Raf continued, "So it's been in storage!"

"But…we're fresh out of Beast Hunters…" Ben said.

"Really?" Amber asked, pointing at me.

"Oops, sorry June…'Lita," Ben amended.

I shrugged, they still counted me as one of them. Not that I'm complaining.

"I didn't choose _Emergency_ as my vehicle mode for laughs," Ratchet sighed, heading towards the Groundbridge controls.

"Not sure you need a _'Bot_…" Fowler preened, making Ratchet freeze.

"Maybe you should all wait for Optimus…" Miranda suggested, "I mean, well, do you agree June?"

"I think that might be a good idea…" I started.

"May I remind you, Doctor Williams, Nurse Darby," Fowler interrupted, "I was an Army Ranger and Federal Agent for Unit E three decades before I even _heard_ of the name Optimus Prime! I'm more than equipped to handle a little milk run."

His three decades compared to my many millennia…

I think I win.

"In fact…why don't you tag along, Doctor Williams?"

Ben's eyes iced over.

"Oh…I don't know about that…" Miranda stuttered.

"ABSOLUTELY _NOT_!" Ben shouted.

"Shhhh!" Dusk hissed, "You'll wake _him_!"

Ben glared at her and then at Fowler.

"Mom I don't want you anywhere near _anything_ 'Con!" Ben growled, "It's not…"

"Safe?" Miranda supplied, "Is my son _seriously_ going to tell me that it's fine for him to travel _all_ over the world…but his _mother_ can't be trusted to go on a…"

"Milk run," Fowler added.

"A _milk run!?_ Wasn't Mission City proof enough Benjamin Javier Tomás Rafael Castora?" Miranda finished.

Ben winced at the use of his full name…but there was something else as well…

"N-no I just…" Ben huffed, "You're lactose intolerant and I…"

He stopped, defeated.

"Come on Agent Fowler," Miranda smirked as Ben growled.

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll watch over them," I promised.

"Thanks June," Ben said, watching Fowler, "If he tries _anything_…scrap him."

"Now Ben…" I started, "You know Optimus' rule…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't harm the humans blah, blah, blah," he muttered, storming off.

"Wait up, Miranda," I called, "Dusk, let me know if he wakes up,"

She smiled softly, "I doubt it'll be for a few hours, Mom…something's goin' on in his head…I just don't know what,"

"June!" Miranda called, "You coming?"

"Be right there," I answered as I patted my daughter's shoulder and went down the stairs, "Ratchet, 'Bridge us out,"

And Fowler, Miranda and I walked through the Groundbridge.

"Alright, ladies," Fowler started, "let's get us a talon,"

Now the trip itself into the museum wasn't bad at all…

It was when Fowler asked to see the bone that the curator got defensive.

"It's been in storage for years, sir," Fowler protested, "It's not like you're going to let the public eye see it."

"You and your government cronies here can just take your shiny badge and go!" the curator snapped, holding the box that held the talon close.

"I'll tell him where _he _can go…" Miranda growled.

I put a hand on my friend's shoulder.

"Easy," I murmured.

"It's a government issue," Fowler continued.

"This _artifact_ is over several millions of years old!" the curator protested, "I'm not letting it out of my sight unless I can guarantee its safety! What is it you're doing with it?"

"That's classified," Fowler stated.

"Classified my a…"

"Look, sir," I growled, "We _need _this bone…just to analyze it. My husband was a former archeologist, he is the one who will be doing the analyzing. We will bring the bone back as soon as the tests are complete."

The curator looked at me.

"You're sure?" he finally asked.

"Positive," I replied.

He relinquished his hold on the bone box and let me take it.

"Fine…but you will give it back to us…right?"

"I promise," I said, "Thank you,"

And we walked out.

"Optimus was an archeologist?" Miranda asked.

"Orion found work wherever he could, as did I," I said with a faint smile as I remembered, "An Archivist and an Archeologist were not so different, it's just that one was inside and the other was outside,"

"See, what did I tell you, milk run," Fowler chuckled.

"With one cranky cow!" I sighed, shaking my head.

"The curator?" Fowler scoffed, "Acted like he was guarding the Mona Lisa instead of some prehistoric lugnut that's been gathering dust since Harding was President!"

"I have to say, Agent Fowler, you handled him _well_," Miranda said approvingly, "I was quite impressed,"

"But _I_ was the one who got him to let go!" I laughed, "Should've seen his face! It looked so surprised when I said Optimus was an archeologist."

"I somehow picture Indiana Jones," Miranda chuckled.

I let out a laugh. That was one picture I'd never unsee. My mate dressed as Indiana Jones. I could see his human form in the getup, yes. Mech form…not so much.

"Doctor Williams, I'd say that puts you _one_ step ahead of my Ex," Fowler nodded.

"Hmm, divorced huh?" Miranda asked.

"Ahhh…yeah," Fowler sighed, "June's happily married…"

"Yes I am," I replied, proudly.

"But what about you?" Fowler asked, "What's the story behind Mr. Castora?"

Miranda's face went sad and dark.

"More like a saga," she sighed, "But…one I'm sure you heard before,"

I heard the revving of an engine and a fiery red sports car pulled up in front of us, its headlights blinding us.

"Knockout…" I growled as I shielded my eyes.

"I have a _bone_ to pick with all of you…" the 'Con growled.

"He's worse than Bulkhead with his puns," I muttered, right as a stun gun flipped out from the side door…

"Run!" Fowler yelled.

Right as we all got hit with the blast and I hit the ground hard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Miranda opened her eyes blearily

She looked up and saw the night sky…as well as the sides of Knockout's trunk…

"Kick back, relax and enjoy the scenery!" Knockout chuckled, closing the truck.

And he drove off.

"Will? June?" Miranda whispered.

"I'm fine, Doctor Williams," Fowler said.

"June?" the Doctor asked.

There was a low groan by her feet. A soft blue glow flickered into being.

"Ow my aching _head_," the Prime's sparkmate groaned.

"You ok?" Miranda asked her friend.

"I feel like I had a bunch of high grade…and it's the morning after, owww," June moaned.

There was a thud, June had banged her head against the side of the Decepticon's alt mode.

"And _that_ just made it worse…"

"When did you have high grade?" Miranda asked, "Isn't that the…"

"Cybertronian equivalent of alcohol," June muttered, "It was a long, _long_ time ago. Back before Optimus was Prime…when he was still Orion,"

She gave a small grin, even though neither Miranda nor Fowler could see it.

"Still can't hold his high grade," she muttered to herself.

"Speaking of the Prime…" Miranda snapped, "I _told_ you we should have waited for _Optimus_!"

"There it is!" Fowler growled back, "The 'I told you so!' Well no sell, sister. The 'Con was at the museum! If we had waited, he would have snagged the talon before Prime got there!"

June looked up at the ceiling, her eyes casting a soft glow on the grey carpeting.

_"They are fighting like _sparklings_!" _she thought.

"And given our current situation," the femme sighed, trying to get her comrades to stop fighting, "What difference would that have made?"

"Hel-lo!" Knockout whined, "How long have you two been dating? Because you _bicker_ like an old married couple!"

June shook her head.

"Like you would know what that is like," she growled, thumping the Decepticon with her head.

"Watch it, fleshy!" the Decepticon medic threatened.

June frowned, Knockout didn't know? But if Megatron knew…why wouldn't he have told the rest of his troops?

"What!?" Fowler cried, knocking June out of her thoughts.

"We're _not_ dating!" Miranda snapped.

"Frankly, I find it repulsive…the whole _idea_ of you fleshies…_interfacing_…" Knockout shuddered, "Ugh!"

"Interfacing?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda…" June said, "Think 'birds and bees',"

The doctor was silent for a moment before…

"UGH! YOU SICK 'CON!" Miranda yelled, kicking the Decepticon's floorboards, "_WHERE_ DO YOU _GET_ THESE IDEAS?!"

"Doctor Williams, Nurse Darby…Miranda, June," Fowler whispered, "If this 'Con gets us to Megatron's warship…the chances of the 'Bots ever finding us decrease a thousand fold,"

"Never let a Decepticon take you to a second location," June answered back.

"He disarmed me back at the museum," Fowler growled, "Do you have _anything_ we could use as a weapon?"

"Pepper spray?" Miranda asked as she pulled out a canister.

"Guys?" June asked.

"On a 'Bot?!" Fowler asked, incredulously.

"_Guys…"_

"Hey, it's all I have!" Miranda retorted.

"GUYS!" June shouted softly.

"What?" both Agent and Doctor demanded.

"You forget who you're with," the Nurse replied, her eyes glowing brighter.

The two humans looked at each other embarrassedly.

"Now," the femme muttered, "I know this kind of model, there should be a latch…right about…here…gotcha!"

The trunk popped open, and June expertly climbed out, holding on to the outside as she helped Fowler and Miranda out.

"You two get the bone…I'll get him distracted…" June started, easing her grip on the trunk as she closed it.

She was ready to jump off when Fowler grabbed her arm.

"Wait until we get inside…then you can go," he said.

June nodded and watched as her two companions snuck inside of Knockout's alt. June had just begun to let go…when Knockout started swerving.

The femme gripped the car tightly, trying to avoid being knocked off.

"Whoa!" she yelped as the Decepticon swerved into a train yard and came to a sudden stop.

Miranda dashed out of the passenger seat with the Predacon talon and June followed.

"Are you ok?" June asked.

"I'm fine," the doctor panted as they hunkered down behind a train car right as…

"GAH! MY OPTICS!" Knockout shrieked.

"Guess that Pepper Spray really _does_ work on Decepticons," June mused as Miranda smirked.

"Those optics are really sensitive aren't they?" Miranda asked.

"You have no idea," June sighed.

"Oooo, are we playing a human game now?" Knockout purred, "Because I would be happy to teach you the Decepticon version of it…hide and go _shriek_! Hahaha!"

"Stay down," June whispered as Knockout passed but a few feet away from the two friends.

"Go!" she hissed and they both ran to a new car, dodging the Decepticon easily.

The eventually stopped next to a coal car.

"Miranda…hand me the bone," June whispered, "I have an idea…"

"What is it?" Miranda asked.

"We're going to out con a 'Con," June grinned, climbing up to the top of the car, "Toss the bone,"

Miranda did as she was asked and June dropped the bone inside the car.

"Huh, just think, a few more million years and that's what it could've been," Miranda chuckled, as June hopped down, "Fitting end, huh?"

"Alright, little ladies," Knockout snarled, "Show yourselves! Or I turn the snappy dresser here into a sloppy stain on the tarmac!"

"He's got Fowler!" Miranda whispered.

A low rumble filled the air where the two hid, and Miranda realized that rumble was coming from her friend. June's form flickered violently between human and machine as if she were seriously debating on whether or not to attack.

"Last chance she-humans!" Knockout snapped, "If you're not out here with my prize in 2.3 seconds your boyfriend here…"

With a final decision, June's form finally settled…

Still her human form.

Miranda held the box close to her chest as the train began to move.

"Ok, _first_," Miranda snapped, glaring at Knockout, "_Not_ my boyfriend. And _second_…you're not laying a metal digit on him!"

She threw the box down, smashing it and revealing its empty contents.

"Not if you want to ever see your precious talon again!" June finished.

Knockout snagged both women in his servo. June glared at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Where is it!?" the crimson medic snarled.

"Leave them alone!" Fowler yelled.

"I hid it on a train car," the femme replied, her eyes shining darkly, "Let us go and I'll tell you which one."

Knockout growled and looked around…this human femme was a little bit more stubborn than the other…

His optics lit on a moving train and he smirked.

She was smart…but not smart enough.

"Try as you might," the crimson medic purred, "You can't con a 'Con,"

"No…but you can sure try," June smirked.

Knockout transformed around the three captives…

And immediately felt a sharp pain in his back door.

The black haired femme! She'd escaped!

He started after her…then stopped.

If he was going to catch that train…he'd need to hurry.

He didn't notice the rose red motorcycle that followed silently behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

June POV

Knockout was ahead of me, far, _far_ ahead.

But he hadn't seen me.

A burst of green exploded behind me.

"Thought we'd let you have all the fun?" a familiar voice asked from beside me, "I knew one day you'd develop a sense of adventure…"

"Wheeljack," I sighed, "Miranda and Fowler are in trouble and you're cracking jokes,"

"Relax," my sister said from my other side, "Ben called us, he found Miranda's phone on the asphalt outside of the museum…he worries,"

Another burst of green light came from above us…and four Insecticons shot out of the Bridge.

"Great, _more_ fun," Arcee muttered as they shot at us.

Wheeljack transformed behind us, leaped up into the air and sliced the two bugs into pieces with his katana before landing and collapsing back into his alt form.

"Ok, _that_ was impressive," I stated.

"'Lita look out!" my sister shouted ramming into me right as an explosion slammed into the ground right where I originally was.

My sister leaped up into the air and shot down one of the Insecticons before coming to a rest on the ground.

"You missed one," I pointed out.

"Shut up," she growled as she poured on speed.

We almost had Knockout…when the last Insecticon slammed into us both.

I skidded to a stop, standing protectively over my younger sister.

"Get Fowler and Miranda!" she shouted at Wheeljack as he zipped by.

I looked down at Arcee.

"You still have that laser Ultra Magnus gave you?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Hand it over," I ordered.

She placed the device in my hand and I fired at the Insecticon.

It exploded violently and the pieces of armor scattered around us.

"I've still got it," I smirked as I tossed my sister her weapon back.

"Yeah, well, lucky shot,"

I looked back at the train.

"Go!" I shouted, "I'll get the bone, you help Wheeljack,"

She nodded and we both went forwards.

I shot forwards, barely nicking Knockout's rear bumper…before a Groundbridge took him.

I hit the brakes hard and came to a stop right after the Bridge disappeared.

"NO!" I shouted as I transformed.

Wheeljack and Arcee came up behind me.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In the back," Wheeljack stated innocently.

The trunk popped open and poor Miranda and Fowler poked their heads out.

"You two ok?" I asked.

"Fine," Miranda sighed, "Can we go home now?"

"Ratchet," Arcee said into the comm. "We need a Bridge,"

…

I walked back into the Base and watched as Jack sat up straight, rubbing his head.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Mom…Draconus…" he started.

"What's done is done," I said, "Don't worry about it."

"You don't understand!" Jack stopped me, "Draconus is alive!"

My spark froze.

Did he just say…?

"Draconus is alive…" Jack repeated, "Mom…he's out for revenge,"

I shook my helm.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

**Wah oh...Draconus is back, and now everyone knows! They just don't know what exactly happened to him...yet. Just a note, Amber and Sean did get to see each other in this chapter...seeing as Sean snuck up behind her and grabbed her (which resulted in a heavy smack to the face) That part will be told in full when I get to this chapter (IF).  
**

**With that all said...see you all soon!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	56. Walking Nightmare

**I honestly have never been scared of a Prime episode...this one *shudder* I jumped so many times its not funny. Honestly, when I saw the description for the episode...I immediately thought "the Spider's back." Little sis said "Breakdown/CYLAS"...we were both right.  
**

**I actually had this one typed up _last_ night...apparently something went wrong with the Story Manager at the end...Oh well! It's up now!**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Start's in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 55

Walking Nightmare

Jack POV

"Remind me _why_ I let you talk me into this?" I sighed as I crawled forwards through the ventilation shaft.

"_I_ don't even know," my sister replied as I got snagged on a piece of metal.

"Ouch! Um…a little help?" I asked.

Dusk grinned, biting down her laugh as she gripped my hands and pulled. I came free and we both tumbled down the shaft.

We finally came to a stop.

"Jack…" Dusk groaned, "I love ya…but get. Off. My. Kidneys!"

"Sorry," I apologized as I got up, "Who knew the _Nemesis_ had tiny vents,"

"Who knew you had a big midsection," I heard Dusk mumble.

"Hey!" I protested, "I'm not fat!"

"How many times do we have to go over this, baby brother…I never said you were!"

I shook my head.

I think us being on the _Nemesis_ for this amount of time (about a half hour) is starting to put a strain on Dusk's patience.

Although, it _was_ her idea to sneak aboard when we saw it on a flight. We had touched down and immediately went over to one of the ventilation shafts.

Dusk suggested that we use our human forms…since it made it harder for Soundwave to track us.

Yeah, she didn't say anything about the vents being so tiny.

"Hey, look it's the medbay," Dusk whispered hoarsely as she peered through a vent.

I crawled next to her and looked down just to see Starscream and Knockout bickering about Synthetic Energon when…

_"RAAAAH! STARSCREAM! I HOPE YOU REPLACED YOUR T-COG BECAUSE I'M GOING TO TEAR IT OUT ALL OVER AGAIN AND FEED IT TO KNOCKOUT!"_

"Oohoo, _someone's_ mad. I mean, _that's_ a creative threat," Dusk started, "But who…?"

That's when we saw who was on the med table…

"Breakdown?" my sister asked.

"Silas," I growled.

"I can't believe he's still alive…" my sister whispered.

"I would have thought my uncle would have ordered Knockout to gut him after the Damocles mess,"

"Good point,"

"Let's keep going," I suggested, "Maybe we'll find actual evidence that Draconus is alive,"

"Seeing as not many on Base believe you…" Dusk started.

"I'm starting to think you don't either," I pointed out.

"Well…"

"Dusk…"

"It's just…you said that Draconus was turned into a Predacon, a _dragoncon_," she shrugged, as we continued down the vent, "_How_ is that even _possible_? I mean, _sure_ the 'Cons have Doctor Frankencon and the other Mad Scientist on their side…but taking a sentient _being_ and turning them into a _beast_!? With no will of his _own_? Megatron would rather have Draconus offline then leave him in that state,"

"He's sentient alright," I mumbled, recalling his last words in my little 'visit'.

_"I will kill you, Jack, if it's the last thing I do!"_

I shuddered.

I heard a shriek rifle through the vents and Dusk and I froze.

"They must be doing something horrible to Silas," Dusk shuddered, "Only a human could make that noise."

I hope they don't catch us then. I'd _hate_ to see what they'd do to us…

Dusk told me that ever since she first met Knockout…he wanted _her _on the operating table…

Cybernetic-organic hybrids were very rare and…

They didn't live for very long.

More than likely, they lived a few weeks at most because their organic side couldn't handle the spark that was pulsing inside them.

Dusk was interesting because she's 22, almost 23, years old.

According to Cybertronian biology…

She shouldn't even be standing, er, sitting before me.

Me…the mad doctor would probably put me under some sort of mind control just to let my uncle use me for whatever he wanted because of my Legacy.

Or…he'd feed me to Draconus.

No…Megatron would probably run me through…just so he could have his revenge for me accidentally 'killing' Draconus.

Any way…_I_ sure didn't want to get caught.

We continued our trek onwards until…

"Hey…isn't that Silas?" Dusk asked.

"Doc Knock let him out?" I asked.

"Apparently," Dusk shrugged, "Wait…why is he hiding behind the wall…? OH DEAR PRIMUS!"

She put her hands over her eyes.

"What? What is it?" I asked, coming closer.

"Ugh! Stay back, Jack!" she shuddered, "I…ugh!"

I didn't listen…but I should have.

Silas apparently grabbed a wandering Vehicon and pulled him to the ground. It wasn't too bad, I thought he was knocking the 'Con out…

Eh heh…

That's when this tongue-like appendage shot out of his _face_ and stabbed into the Vehicon's neck cables. The Vehicon started yelling and kicking…before it finally went still.

I nearly purged right then.

"I _told_ you not to look!" Dusk hissed.

"And I should have listened," I shuddered, "They turned him into a vampire…"

"More like a _zombie_," Dusk muttered as Silas stalked away, "Don't you hear him?"

I went silent…

_"Need…energon…"_ a voice hissed.

"Sounds like Ben when he's doing his zombie impersonations," Dusk explained, "Braaaaiiiinnnnsss!"

I gave her a gentle kick.

"Stop that!" I ordered, convulsing, "This isn't funny!"

"You're right," my sister said, "We need to get out of here…"

_"Gone,"_ I heard Knockout say, "Completely _drained of energon,"_

I shuddered.

_"Tell me something _Starscream,_" _Knockout snapped, _"When you said 'problem solved'…was _this_ even _close_ to what you had in mind!?"_

_"I do _not_ appreciate your tone, _Knockout,_"_ Starscream hissed, _"This brewing catastrophe is _hardly_ my fault."_

"Jaaaack…" Dusk warned, "L-look…"

_"Well it certainly isn't _mine_!"_ Knockout retorted.

I peered down the vent again…

Just in time to see the dead Vehicon stagger upright.

_"Oh no?" _Starscream scoffed, _"_You're_ the mastermind who chose to experiment with Synthetic Energon!"_

"They're going to get eaten!" I whispered.

_"And _you're_ the monkey wrench who thought it was a good idea to dabble in _voodoo_!"_ Knockout screeched.

Both 'Cons suddenly froze and turned towards the once dead Vehicon.

_"Energon…"_ the zombiecon, might as well call it what it was, hissed, unsheathing its _fangs_.

There were four sets of screams: mine, Dusk's, Knockout's and Starscream's.

_"I thought you said it had no spark!"_ Starscream demanded.

_"Dark energon…it reanimates the dead!"_ Knockout breathed, backing away.

"It can't get us…right?" I asked.

"We're in a ventilation shaft," Dusk whispered, "I don't think…"

The sounds of blaster fire cut her off as one of the shots nicked the vent…causing us to fall onto one another again.

"Out! NOW!" Dusk yelled scrambling to her knees and sliding down the shaft.

The metal gave ways underneath us and we were sent sprawling on the floor.

"Owww…" I moaned, "Now it's _my_ turn to tell you to get off!"

Dusk blinked blearily and heaved herself off of me. She helped me up.

"We need to find a way off the ship," she started, "The Decepticreeps can have their _Thriller_ moment…I don't want _any_ part of it,"

"Same here," I replied as we started running.

"It's no use to stay in human form when 'Wave's going to be occupied with the zombies," Dusk panted, "It's faster too!"

I couldn't agree more.

I felt my Legacy take control again and I stumbled a bit until I regained my rhythm.

"I think we need to work on your running transformations," Dusk mused as she too transformed, without missing a beat, "When we get back,"

"You mean _if_," I muttered, "Where are we going to go?"

"My guess is that if we run in this direction we'll get to the roof,"

I stopped.

"Or…we'll just run smack into more zombies…" I muttered.

"Now what makes you think that?" Dusk asked.

I grabbed her wing and turned her around to face the group of zombiecons.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

There was a loud crash from inside the _Nemesis_.

Draconus wearily onlined his optics and raised his helm from its resting place. His long, armored tail whipped back and forth in annoyance.

Who would _dare_ wake him from his recharge?

The Decepticon turned Predacon stretched his wings out to their full 260 foot length before folding them neatly against his back and standing on his four legs.

His internal systems warned him that he still needed his recharge after that long flight from Scotland, but he overrode the protocols and pushed the hanger door's controls with his talons…

Someone was going to have some explaining to do.

The son of Megatron smiled to himself as he entered the _Nemesis_. Whoever woke him was going to wish that Unicron was the one dealing the punishment.

Draconus' talons clicked lightly on the metallic floor as he journeyed deeper into his father's ship. There was something definitely not right about this place…it was quiet.

Too quiet.

_"Creator, is everything alright?"_ Draconus asked over his bond with his father.

A shuffling noise reached his keen audios and the former Decepticon looked up, golden optics narrowing to see through the gloom.

Aha! A Vehicon. So the ship wasn't abandoned!

Draconus shuffled his wings uneasily.

The way the Vehicon walked…it was unsteady, like it was in need of a good dose of energon…

The Warlord's son reached his muzzle out towards the Vehicon…

_"DRACONUS! STAY OUT OF THE SHIP! STAY ON THE FLIGHTDECK!" _Megatron shrieked over his son's bond.

The former Decepticon shook his helm.

_"Come again?"_

_"THERE IS A PLAGUE OF INFECTED TERROCONS ONBOARD THE _NEMESIS_! ONE BITE AND YOU BECOME ONE OF THEM!"_

Draconus drew his helm back from the Vehicon…and just in time!

The mech before him…was indeed one of the Terrocons.

Megatron's son let out a roar as the 'fangs' of the Terrocon snapped shut right where Draconus' muzzle once was.

The Decepticon turned Predacon growled, flicking his tail.

_"He wishes to trade fangs, does he?"_ he thought bitterly, _"Let's show him _my_ arsenal!"_

Draconus bared his own fangs, hissing darkly.

The Terrocon advanced, ignoring Draconus' warning.

The former Decepticon felt a warmth spread through his chassis…and he let it spread, thanking Shockwave for teaching him how to master his fire-breathing.

And a stream of flames erupted from Draconus' mouth, splattering against the Terrocon.

_"Creator…"_ Draconus growled as his flames died away, leaving the charred husk of the Terrocon,_ "I believe that I cannot leave…I will not allow you to perish. Or become…become one of those _things_,"_

_"Draconus, please!"_

_"No,"_ he snarled, _"I am going to _fight,"

And he put up a barrier between him and his father.

Draconus let the Decepticon part of him slip away…and he embraced the Predacon that he was.

Two bright spark signals peaked his interest…surrounded by a mass of corrupted sparks…

And so begins the Hunt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"Aim for the head!" I shouted, taking a shot at the zombiecons, blowing off one of their heads, "It always works in the movies!"

The headless 'Con staggered back up and I barely repressed a scream.

"It's a lie!" Dusk snapped.

"How do you know!?" I demanded.

"I was _there _for the first experiment with zombiecons…although I've never seen _this_ mutation of it…"

"Well how did _you_ beat them?"

"Slice and dice," she muttered, "But I can't get close enough!"

"Then we use our other option," I replied.

"And that is?"

"RUN!"

"Aw scrap!" Dusk growled as we turned yet another corner to meet a crossroad, "Another crossroad!"

I turned around to face the zombiecons that pursued us and made a snap decision.

"This way!" I shouted, grabbing my sister's arm and yanking her down a hallway.

"Quick! In there!" Dusk yelled, pointing at a door.

I forced it open and we slid in, slamming it shut behind us.

"We have _got_ to find our way out," Dusk panted, her servos still on the door.

"No dip Sherlock," I growled halfheartedly.

"Jack, I just want you to know…"

"What?" I asked.

"If we die today," my sister threatened, "I'll kill you,"

Despite of myself, I laughed. Hard.

"I was being serious," she snarled.

"Dead serious?" I asked, and then burst out laughing again.

"Don't even joke about that!" she groaned, putting her back against the door and sliding down, "I mean, it's bad enough that I have to…"

She cut off, looking away.

I frowned and knelt down next to her.

"Have to do what?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she muttered.

"Dusk…"

"Look," she growled, optics darkening to a blue-black color, "It's _my_ problem, not yours, so buzz off!"

"O-ok then," I stammered, backing off.

She put her helm in her servos.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I shouldn't have snapped…" she apologized, "But, _that_ is a part of my life that I alone am supposed to face, not you, not Dad, not Mom, Pit, not even _my_ parents can help me with this."

Her face spasmed slightly as she rubbed her chassis, like she was having pains…

I don't care what she thinks about me not being able to help…

"Jack?"

I'm going to ask Dad about this when I get back to Base…

"_Jack…?"_

_Surely_ he'd know about what was going on with her!

"Ja-ack!" Dusk yelled, shaking my shoulders.

"What?!" I demanded.

She started speaking rapidly in Cybreian, optics wide in terror as she continued shaking me.

I understood one word out of her whole spiel…

Cousin…

Oh no.

I whipped my helm towards the hallway beyond the door…which is to say, right in front of us.

A pair of baleful golden optics glared down at us from the darkness above. Twin jets of steam blasted down from a great height.

Draconus gave an energon freezing snarl.

"Ultimus…"

And just to make things even better…

The door started to crack behind us.

This…was not good.

One of the zombiecons' tongue/fang-thing pierced through the metal, barely missing Dusk.

"Run!" Dusk squeaked.

"Where?" I demanded, "We're trapped!"

Another set of 'fangs' pierced through the doorway.

"It's either getting fried or becoming zombie chow!" Dusk snapped, "Your choice!"

We looked at each other for a second.

"I'd rather get fried!" I shouted, getting up to my pedes and running towards my cousin.

Draconus looked confused for a split second. Dusk and I used his confusion to our advantage. We hit the ground in a slide, reverted to human form as we slid underneath Draconus and out past his tail.

My cousin curled his neck so that his helm peered underneath him. I have to admit, his shocked expression was comical.

Dusk and I came to a stop and transformed back into our armored forms.

"I'd watch the door instead of us…" I warned as I backed away.

The door cracked open and the zombiecons started to claw their way in.

"This time, cousin," Draconus snarled, glaring at us, "You are lucky I have more pressing matters at hand…"

He turned his helm back towards the door and unleashed a barrage of flames into the horde.

Dusk and I turned and fled down the hall.

"Draconus came from the flight deck," Dusk reasoned, "More than likely…this is the way out!"

"Fine by me," I answered.

Dusk stopped and I nearly ran into her.

"Ummm, Ultimus?" she asked.

I frowned. Dusk _never_ used my Prime name. _Ever_…

"Remember when your aunt locked a certain 'Con in a stasis pod…?"

"Why?" I asked, warily.

"Ultimus, the…"

"Don't bother calling him that," a familiar, unpleasant voice scoffed, "I know who he is…isn't that right…_Jack_,"

My battlemask clanged shut over my faceplates.

"Airachnid…" I growled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

Dusk held her brother back as he tried to lunge at the spider 'Con.

"Let. Me. _Go_," Jack snarled, "I want to give her a piece of my mind!"

"No," Dusk pleaded, "Let's just get out of here!"

"Yes, Jack, run away," Airachnid laughed, "You _know_ how I always love sport,"

She smirked.

"And to have the head of a _Prime_ in my collection…as well as that of a Halfling…" the spider 'Con mused, "_That_ would be a prize worth having…"

Jack gave a low, threatening growl that escalated into a snarl. Something that was _definitely_ not common in the Prime clan…

This Prime had fire.

Dusk tightened her grip on Jack's forearm and shoulder. Trying, and starting to fail, to hold him back.

The Halfling noticed the subtle shift in Jack's temper. This wasn't a righteous anger…this was pure undiluted _fury_.

She was half tempted to let him loose.

She had heard the stories of what Airachnid did to Arcee, and Jack, and June.

Her mother's counterpart and her adopted brother and mother.

The brutal murder of Tailgate, Jack's 'manhunt' through the woods, June's capture…

Dusk wanted nothing more but to let her brother loose.

It was what she was seeing that made her hold him.

Cybreians have a unique way of seeing…they can see normally like an Autobot, Decepticon or even a human…

Then there is their "Soul Sight".

Soul Sight is the innate ability to see the quality of a person's soul, all Cybreians had it. It was just a matter of time and patience before they actually mastered it.

Dusk mastered hers not long after the Jasper Base had exploded.

That vow of silence had some merit to it.

She had seen the bright, warm glow that emanated from Optimus and Jack both…the Prime's mark…

She had seen it…in Smokescreen.

She didn't tell anyone about it, seeing as it could ruin the poor mech's life. Amber had told Dusk what happened in the cavern after the Halfling had asked her about Smokescreen's spark light.

Dusk looked hard into Airachnid's spark light.

But she got nothing but the sick, dead glow…

That a Terrocon had.

If Jack attacked Airachnid…the Terrocon would bite him, drain his energon, and Jack would become one of _them_.

Dusk refused to let that happen.

"Jack," Dusk whispered, "Please, let's go home."

"Not a chance," he growled, "I want to have a little _chat_ with her…"

Suddenly, the buzz of insect-like wings sounded from the hallway…and Airachnid smiled.

"You're not getting him!" Dusk snapped, dragging Jack backwards, "I won't let you! Jack, we're outnumbered! Let's _go_!"

The Prime fought hard with himself as he looked at his older sister.

"…Fine,"

And the two of them ran off.

Dusk faintly heard Airachnid yell for their capture, but the siblings had rounded a corner and cut the sound off.

Another door stood in their path…

"I smell fresh air," Dusk whispered wistfully.

Jack broke down the door and the two of them sprinted out into the stormy air.

"We made it…Jack, we m-made it!" Dusk wept, sobbing into her brother's shoulder.

Jack smiled softly and put a hand to his comm.

"Dad, can you lock on to our co-ordinates? We need a 'Bridge,"

Moments later, the vortex of blue, green and silver burst into being…and the two went into the Base. Running and sobbing into their father's arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"Dad…can I ask you something?" I asked, hours after we had gotten home.

He nodded.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, softly.

"Well, not with me," I admitted, "It's about Dusk,"

Dad frowned.

"What about her?"

"When we were on the _Nemesis_ today…Dusk mentioned something about a burden that she has to bare alone, but she wouldn't tell me what."

Dad shuttered his optics.

"I knew you would question about that one day," he sighed.

"I'm worried about her," I said, "What is she hiding? She keeps rubbing her spark…like it hurts…"

"Dusk is a living generator," Dad explained, "That is why she's never had the need to have energon or energa. Her spark generates more energa than her body needs and is stored within her spark,"

"Can't you just siphon it off?" I asked.

"We've tried that," he admitted, "It doesn't work. There is only one thing that will take the energa from her spark…Do you remember when Dusk said she was the one thing that could save her planet?"

I nodded.

"She was quite literal," Dad sighed, "The only thing that will take the energa her spark generates is the core of Cybres itself."

"But she'd have to have a massive amount of energa in her spark to give to the core and then to live on," I protested, "Unless…no…"

"Yes," Dad replied sadly.

He bowed his helm.

"In order for her planet to live…Dusk must die,"

**Yes, yes, I'm evil. Whole self-sacrifice thing (love it! You guys might hate me). Trust me, I've got it allll planned out.  
**

**So Jack meets both Drakkie _and_ the Spider...in one chappie! Honestly, with that *SPOILER* last scene with Airachnid...I knew she was going to kill the Bug Bot...just not the way she did it! *Shuddering violently***

**Hopefully the next chappie will be a _bit_ happier.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	57. What Will Happen?

**I was bored. So I thought I'd write this. I don't like what they're doing with _Prime_, showing a few episodes and then cutting it off. :P Hopefully this will hold you for a bit!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)**

**Start's in June's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 56

What Will Happen?

June POV

There was a faint knock on my door and I lifted my head.

"Come in," I called as the door opened.

It was Dusk.

"Mom?" she asked, "Can I…talk to you about something?"

I smiled and patted the bed, inviting her to sit down. She did so, but kept her gaze low.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Have you ever…I mean, did you…" she gave a frustrated growl and put her head in her hands.

"Is this about the overloading spark thing?" I asked her.

Her head shot up and her eyes dimmed.

"How did you…?"

"Optimus told me," I replied, rubbing her back, right between her wings.

She arched her back, a purr slipping past her teeth. She shook her head violently and sighed.

"Why haven't you told Jack?" I asked.

"He worries too much," she muttered, "I don't want to cause him any more…he's got enough with the evil cousin coming after him."

"He's always been like that," I sighed, "He'll never change that…I think he gets that from both of his parents, what do you think?"

"There's a reason why Miko and Amber call you Helicopter Mom," Dusk pointed out.

We both gave a short laugh, but it was cut off when Dusk's face spasmed and her hand shot to her chest.

She gave a soft growl of pain before it seemed to die down again.

"When do you have to…?" I started.

"Ratchet says I have a few months…a year at most," Dusk whispered, "Mom…I don't think I'll even get to see my twenty third birthday or…"

She stopped.

"Or what?" I asked.

Dusk looked at her hands.

"Ben asked me the question last night," she whispered.

I looked at her.

"He asked you to marry him?"

Dusk closed her eyes and nodded, tears slipping down her face.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I told him…" she shuddered, the tears falling faster, "I told him no,"

She got up.

"How can I say yes when I'm _dying_?" she demanded, "I don't want to cause him pain because one day I'm not going to be here because I have to either sacrifice my spark to my planet's core…or it's going to explode if I don't! Either way, I'm gonna _die_!"

She looked up at the ceiling.

"Why me?" she breathed, "Why do _I_ have to be the one who has to die? I don't want anyone else to do it, because they have families too…but why me?"

I listened to her ranting and finally got up, drawing her close, feeling her tears soak into my shirt, hearing the erratic, static-filled song of her spark. It swelled and dimmed, skipped and restarted…like a bad radio connection.

"You've suffered a lot lately," I murmured, feeling her sob beneath my arms, "You've lost many who are close to you, Optimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, your real parents, your family on Cybres…but think, everyone is counting on you,"

"Don't you think I know that?" Dusk whispered, "I know it's my destiny to die to save millions…"

"Familiar story, right?" I answered.

I felt her nod.

"I've died once before…but I somehow knew I was coming back…" she breathed, "This time…I _know_ I'm not coming back…I'll be dead for good this time. Mom…I'm scared!"

I held her again as she sobbed hard into my chest.

"Everything's going to be ok," I soothed her, "It's ok…"

But deep down…

I wanted nothing more than to go face to face with whoever made this prophecy about my daughter…

And offline them. Slowly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

I knew I wasn't awake. Honestly.

Because there was nowhere on Earth that looked like this.

Smooth, grey metal and stone covered the ground in front of me. An elegantly carved platform rose in the mist that surrounded the area. Four spires thrust themselves into the sky, each was engraved with a different symbol.

I recognized one of the symbols. The Autari faction's insignia.

What caught my eye though, was the figure standing, or rather kneeling, in front the platform.

The figure lifted its head and my breath caught.

It was Dusk.

There was no mistaking the moon-shaped scar over her left eye.

The one thing that struck me different…was that there were glyphs that etched themselves on the left side of her face. They reached all the way just under her scar and trailed down her cheekbones and past her neck, down her collar of her shirt.

Dusk didn't looks so good. She looked as if she were in extreme pain. Two dark haired figures stood off to the side, one looked like he wanted to help, but the other held him back.

_"She has to do this on her own,"_ the second said.

That voice…

The dim lighting didn't help me to see who it was.

_"She's my sister!"_ the first cried, _"I have to…"_

_"You can't!"_ the second ordered, _"If she doesn't do it of her own free will…Cybres will be destroyed and the Well won't accept her."_

_"Then Omega's Well needs a new set of guidelines!"_ the first voice snapped.

_"You may be my counterpart, but honestly, Jack, I never thought you'd be that stubborn!"_ the first voice sighed, _"You remind me of Michael more than me!"_

That's when it clicked.

The two figures were me and my counterpart, Jack Wheeler.

I finally got a glimpse of the human turned Cybreian, the human _Ivorra_, my counterpart.

He did look like me, except for a few minor details. His eyes weren't the dark, storm blue that I always knew. They were a glowing electric color that threw off light much like Dusk's did. His hair was the same jet black, but there was a few blond streaks in the bangs.

There was a low moan and my eyes snapped back to Dusk.

My sister's arms trembled as she gripped the platform…and hauled herself up.

She collapsed onto the smooth metal and didn't move. A bright light suddenly blasted from the Well, and Dusk stood up.

Her armor reappeared over her chest, arms and legs; leaving her head and feathered wings free.

The blue light lit up from underneath her and I felt the ground tremble underneath me. Dusk's eyes burned a holy electric blue, threads of bluish energy vapor streaming from them.

There was dead silence…

And Dusk's sparksong rocked the world.

Beams of blue shot from her chest and slammed into the ground, snaking up the four pillars until it focused on the pillar with the phoenix. The firebird then began to fill with blue. Electricity crackled through the air as twenty three years of stored up energa streamed from my sister's spark and into the pillars, taking her armor's color with it.

Dusk's song had just reached its crescendo…when it suddenly ceased.

The light flicked off and Dusk fell to the ground, her eyes open and drained of every speck of blue...making them a lifeless ash grey. Just like her armor.

The armor faded from Dusk, leaving her looking, aside from her wings, completely human.

I trembled as I watched my shade pick her up and hold her close, sobbing.

And I knew, in my soul…

That it would be even worse in real life.

**Dusk's afraid, June's mad, Jack is sad _and_ afraid. This will be interesting when I actually get to that story. I have the whole death and ressurection of Cybres planned out (Cybres' resurrection looks _so _cool in my mind). I don't think I'm happy with this chapter. Then again, I need the plotline for my possible better chapters.  
**

**The Four Carvings of Omega's Well will be posted on my DA account...when I get the chance.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	58. Face Off

**Well, look who's back! That crossover...man that was fun, but it took a little longer than I thought it would. Oh well! I had fun, and I think Rapidfyrez did too! There will be mentions of things that happen in the crossover, _Another Type of Star_, in this story. We spent too much time on these stories to let them just sit around and do nothin. ANYWAY! Here's chapter 57 of _Son of the Stars._**

******I don't own _Transformers Prime_, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 57

Face Off

Jack POV

"Alright, alright," I sighed as Dusk and I walked out of the training room and into the main hall, "You win, we'll keep looking…but we're going to get some rest first,"

She rolled her eyes and we both went up the stairs.

"Younglings!" I heard Ultra Magnus growl, "What do you think you're doing?"

I bit my lip to keep from growling at him as Dusk and I turned around.

"We just got back from a rigorous training exercise," Dusk said, "We're resting for a few minutes so we don't overexert ourselves,"

He raised an optic ridge at her.

"Sir," Dusk added.

He gave her a glare and turned to the others.

"Beast Hunters," he started, and the others turned to face him, "May I ask why you are not currently scouting grid 305 for Predacon bones?"

"Because we've just returned from surveying grids 301 to 304?" my aunt replied.

"To log our fuel reports," Bulkhead added, "Per your protocol Commander Magnus…sir,"

Ultra Magnus gave him a nod…and then Wheeljack walked in, covered in green fluid.

"Gee, what'd _he_ get into?" Dusk whispered.

I shrugged as Ultra Magnus tore Wheeljack a new one.

"Soldier I don't recall giving you permission to leave Base," the Commander snapped.

"Because you _didn't_, sir," Wheeljack replied, wiping off more of the green stuff.

"Why are your hands smeared in coolant?"

"Oh, so _that's_ what it is," I nodded.

"I…recalibrated your ship's engines," Wheeljack drawled, "You can expect a ten percent increase in vectored thrust,"

"Ok, that's impressive," Dusk said.

There was a low roar of a jet engine…Dusk and I perked up and started towards the main doors, right as Dad landed in front of them.

"Dad!" Dusk, 'Bee and I chorused, running towards him and nearly bowling him over.

The others about bowled him over too, chorusing their welcomes.

"Decepticon activity is at a low," Dad announced, "I fear that Megatron may have collected the specimens he requires…to…"

He stopped, looking at Ultra Magnus, who had not joined our little group.

"Clone his army…" Dad finished.

_"Maybe you should go talk to him,"_ I suggested,_ "He's been kinda…on edge I guess?"_

Dad gave a nod and started towards the Commander.

"Alright, break time's over!" Dusk said, dragging me off again.

"Noooo!" I moaned, "We just got out of practice! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh you big baby," Dusk snorted.

"C'mon, Dusk, I think it's enough practice for the day," Ben said, leaning on the railing, "You're starting to spark,"

She frowned and glared at us both.

"Fine," she growled as she transformed to human form.

I followed suit and we both walked up to the human living area.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress POV

"Ultra Magnus," Optimus started.

The Commander turned around to face his leader.

"Something has been troubling you," the Prime finished.

"I fear that my command style might have a negative effect on unit moral," Ultra Magnus admitted.

"Your service is most welcome old friend," Optimus said, putting a servo on the Commander's shoulder, "But this is not the Elite Guard,"

"Things have changed since the war for Cybertron," Ultra Magnus replied.

"And we must adapt to that change," the Prime added.

He looked at the human living area, where his younger children were currently play fighting. Dusk currently had Jack in a headlock, Jack then flipped her over and placed his foot on her chest, which she then grabbed and forced him to the ground.

"The members of Team Prime are not cogs in a machine," Optimus said, smiling slightly as both Dusk and Jack fell into a laughing fit, "They have grown into something greater than an army. They have become…"

An alarm cut him off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack POV

"What's going on?" I asked, turning towards Ratchet.

"Optimus!" he said, "Our scanners have indicated exposed energon,"

Everyone perked up, finally, some good news.

"With our reserves at a critical low, we cannot afford to not investigate," Dad said, battlemask engaging.

"We're coming too," Dusk said, as she and I ran towards him, transforming as we did, "And there's nothing you can to stop us,"

Dad didn't look happy.

"Fine," he finally said, "Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge,"

The green and blue vortex swirled to life and we all went through. Dad drew out the battle plan once we all were accounted for.

"Arcee, Elita, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Dusk," Dad said, "You five will be our stealth team. Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Jolt, and Ultimus, you will remain here on the ridge with me to provide a distraction for our stealth team."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, nodding.

And we all split off.

A few minutes later, our stealth team was in position.

"Ready when you are, Dad," I said.

He gave a nod and stood up.

"Decepticons!" Dad ordered, "Step away from the energon and surrender!"

And did they do it?

Well, what do you think.

I think we all know by now what a Vehicon will do when confronted with an Autobot.

Good thing their aim is really, _really_ bad.

We all leaped down from our position on the rocks and attacked.

Wheeljack flung his katanas down, burying them in two Vehicon sparks, he then dug them out and began mowing down the line with a flurry of blades. Jolt, I actually got to see him in battle for the first time. The blue medic's whips snaked out, crackling with electricity, and he whipped them towards a still standing Vehicon.

The Vehicon was then dragged off his pedes and his circuits fried.

Ultra Magnus then leaped down from the rocks and smashed the Forge of Solus Prime on the unfortunate Vehicon.

And that's when the stealth team came in.

Dusk whirled Heaven's Light's blue blade and a stream of ice poured forth, coating the Vehicon in a thick layer of the frozen material, redering it immobile.

Mom and Arcee charged at the enemy, both wielding a specialized laser that decimated the Troopers.

'Bee put up his shield, the bolts ricocheting off of the material and back towards their owners, hitting them instead of him.

Smokescreen activated the Phase Shifter and leaped at a Vehicon, knocking it into a rock…literally. The Vehicon's arms, helm and legs were the only thing that were sticking out.

"Didn't you say you did that to Knockout?" I asked him as he rolled to a stop.

He smirked, right as Dad finished the last Trooper off.

Smokescreen's helm perked up and he went towards the nearest bin, we all gathered around him as he picked up a crystal.

"Look at all that sweet fuel!" he grinned.

**"Hel-lo, beautiful," **'Bee chirped, causing both Dusk and I to fall into laughter.

"Stealth team," Dad ordered, "Transport our cargo back to Base. Wreckers, Jolt, reconnoiter the mine,"

"I've always wanted to roll with the Wreckers!" Smokescreen chirped excitedly.

"Same!" I added.

Dad and Ultra Magnus both looked at us.

"Uh, sir!" Smokescreen amended.

"I promise I won't get into any trouble," I said.

Dad sighed.

"Very well," he said, "You will stay with the Commander at all times then, Ultimus,"

"Yes Dad," I nodded.

"What about me?" Dusk asked.

"You will help get the energon to the Base," Dad said firmly.

Dusk growled to herself and turned around, arms crossed.

…

The six of us walked through the mine, weapons at ready.

"No energon signals…" Bulkhead started.

_"But danger level's high,"_ I thought to myself.

Reason: Adoritar was glowing brighter and brighter by the minute.

"And no additional security," Wheeljack added to Bulkhead's observation, "Somethin' doesn't smell right,"

"I smell a rat," Jolt growled.

"Jack…" Smokescreen whispered as we all continued down the cave, "When your sword glows like that…does that mean…?"

"There's danger about," I confirmed, "But as to what it is…I have no clue,"

Pretty soon, we came to cross roads.

"Split off," Ultra Magnus ordered.

Jolt, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen went one way, while Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and I went another.

The three of us came to a skidding stop and stared at what looked…

It looked like a lab of some sort.

I walked among the test tubes and shuddered as I looked at what was inside them.

Predacon clones.

"Well…this is one whole lotta ugly," Wheeljack shrugged, looking at a tube.

"Megatron's cloning operation seems further along than we anticipated," Ultra Magnus said.

"If his operation is here," I started, "Then that means…"

I looked ahead.

And saw a familiar purple armored 'Con…

"Shockwave's here," I finished.

The Cyclops 'Con suddenly looked up and open fired. We shot back as Shockwave hid behind a consol.

Suddenly, sparks exploded across wires connecting the Predacon tubes. The fluid started to drain and Shockwave disappeared into a Groundbridge.

Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and I backed into each other as the fluid seeped closer to us.

But that wasn't the worst part.

"Um, guys?" I asked, "Is it just me…or are the Predacons starting to wake up…?"

The glass tube behind me cracked and I jumped, pointing a blaster at the Predacon within.

"Permission to deploy a grenade in a confined space, sir?" Wheeljack asked.

"If you, Ultimus, and I are all that stand between these monsters and the natives of this planet," Ultra Magnus said, "Then by all means…blow these _beasts_ back to the Rust Age."

I guess that's like Earth's Ice Age?

Wheeljack nodded and threw the grenade…it landed in a pile of Synth-en containers…

"Run!" I shouted and the three of us sprinted towards the exit, transforming and driving as we did.

A Groundbridge opened in front of us and we shifted to mech form, coming to a stop as a shape appeared in the Bridge.

I unsheathed my sword as I saw who it was.

Draconus.

"Who's _this_ guy?" Wheeljack asked.

"The very same who had previously allowed you to live…but will not today, _cousin_," Draconus snarled.

"Cousin?!" Wheeljack snorted, "I don…"

"He wasn't talking to you, Wheeljack," I growled, "He was talking to _me_,"

"He's the Predacon!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed.

"He's Draconus," I corrected.

An explosion cut us all off.

As the smoke and flames cleared, I saw that Draconus was the only one standing…

Or at least…I thought it was.

The thing I've noticed about my cousin, and as he told me, he has two minds vying for control of his body. A Decepticon and a Predacon.

I've noticed…that his optic color tells you which is which. It turned more of an orange color when the 'Con was in control…and more of a yellow when the Predacon was in control…

Right now…

It was a sickening yellow.

"What have you done to my brethren!?" he demanded, glaring at us.

The three of us set ourselves in a defensive position.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Draconus screamed, charging at us with an animalistic roar.

We did everything we could to avoid him and bring him down…but it wasn't working.

Draconus threw Ultra Magnus like a toy and gave Wheeljack the same treatment.

"Well…" Wheeljack snapped, "Let's _dance_! Ready Ultimus?"

"I was born ready," I growled as both of our battlemasks slammed shut and we got up.

Wheeljack dashed away, a lot quicker than anyone would think someone his size would move. He leaped up towards a ledge and used that ledge to spring back down on top of Draconus, slamming into my cousin.

My cousin threw him off and I sprinted towards Draconus, swinging my fist into his faceplate and knocking him backwards into the wall.

"Remember the promise you made me give, Draconus?" I hissed into his audio, "I'm feeling I should make good on it now!"

He snarled and pushed me off, he grabbed me and rammed me into the wall…and then into the floor.

He then proceeded to punch me multiple times in the chassis, making me yell in pain.

Suddenly, something knocked Draconus off of me. I looked around blearily and vaguely saw Ultra Magnus chase after Draconus with the Forge in hand.

I heard many thuds and watched painfully as Ultra Magnus whacked Draconus around with the Forge. Repeatedly.

Wheeljack finally got up and come over to me, offering a servo.

"You ok, kid?" he asked.

"Owwww," I moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes, now come on," he said, lifting me up.

We watched as Ultra Magnus started getting the scrap kicked out of him.

Wheeljack transformed and shot towards my cousin. He shifted again and brought out a whip that looked eerily similar to Jolt's, wrapped the end around the Forge, which Draconus somehow managed to get, and swung the Forge into Draconus' faceplate, knocking him into the cavern wall.

The three of us stood our ground as Draconus got back up and charged at us. We ran towards him, Wheeljack threw his katanas, which Draconus blocked easily, and then drew out the whip.

He wrapped the ends of the whip around the head of the Forge and Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus tripped my cousin with the whip.

Wheeljack then wrapped said whip around my cousin's helm and brought it close enough for him to kick…right into the Forge…and then over to my fist…

It went on like this for a few minutes, Wheeljack hit him, then the Commander did, and then me…

Until the three of us started shooting at the ceiling, hoping to bury Draconus for good…

The stalactite came crashing down on top of my cousin.

Silence reigned for a few seconds and the three of us grouped back together…right as the stalactite slammed into all three of us, sending us flying.

I was pinned under a bunch of rubble.

Draconus picked up the stalactite and rammed it into Wheeljack, pinning him against a boulder. My cousin flipped up into the air and landed…right on top of Ultra Magnus' servo, crushing it under his weight.

The commander let out a shriek of pain as my cousin ground his pede into Ultra Magnus' servo…the commander jerked his servo away…or what was left of it.

Draconus picked up the Forge and stalked over to me.

"And here I was just beginning to tolerate you," Wheeljack laughed weakly.

"It's been an honor serving beside you soldier," Ultra Magnus grunted, trying his best not to scream, "Both of you,"

Draconus stood over me…and he snapped the Forge of Solus Prime in his servos…like a toothpick.

I stared at the shimmering, golden flecks that fell to the ground like rain…and then he dropped the head and shaft of the hammer in front of me.

A relic that was made for one of my ancestors…my sister Prime…destroyed. Just like that.

"Prepare to perish, cousin," Draconus cackled, raising his talons.

I shuttered my optics…right as Draconus let out a yelp of surprise.

I opened my optics again and saw Dad ram into Draconus, sending the Predacon flying.

"Don't touch my son," he snarled through his battlemask.

He then got out his machine-gun and shot the rocks around my cousin, burying him.

"Jack," Dad said softly, picking me up out of the rubble.

"Thanks," I replied, "Ultra Magnus is hurt very badly and Wheeljack is hurt as well…I think I'm the least damaged,"

"Grab Wheeljack, I will take the Commander."

I had just slung Wheeljack over my shoulder, willing myself into Seeker form…when Draconus emerged from the rubble.

"Jack, NOW!" Dad ordered and the two of us took off.

"What!?" Draconus shouted, "NOOOO!"

We shot out of the cave, Draconus on our heels.

"Ratchet…" I started, "A Groundbridge would be really nice right about now..."

A burst of green and blue burst into life in front of us and Dad and I shot through, landing in a crumpled heap on the Base floor.

I helped Dad get Ultra Magnus to the Med Bay.

"Ratchet," Dad ordered.

The CMO nodded and got to work on repairing the Commander's hand.

Jolt started working on Wheeljack as the Commander onlined and lifted what was left of his servo.

Ultra Magnus let out a soft groan as he looked at his mangled servo.

"Ratchet will take good care of you," Dad said.

"Magnus fought like a Wrecker," Wheeljack murmured.

"Optimus," Ultra Magnus started, "When we spoke, earlier…what could be greater than an army?"

He didn't know? The answer was simple.

Mom slipped an arm around my shoulders and I returned her embrace as Dad looked at us.

"A human concept," he said, "One I have learned since coming to Earth…and perhaps a little before then too."

We all came forwards and gathered around the commander.

"Family," Dad finished.

**If you want to know what Jack promised Draconus, I'd suggest reading _Another Type of Star_. It's in there...I can't remember which chapter though :P I feel bad that the last episode of Prime is this Friday! Four days before my birthday! :( This by far was the best series Hasbro had come up with for TF (in my opinion anyway). I did hear that they were making a movie based on this...just like the G1 movie...sorta. I'm going to shut up now...**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off**


	59. Mind Games

**Hel-lo everybody! Today, is my b-day (I am an adult today! YAY!) and I thought I'd celebrate with you guys with a new chapter! :)  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 58

Mind Games

Jack POV

It had been a few days since Draconus lost it, since he revealed who he was to everyone. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus were quieter than usual, when I asked Wheeljack about it he told me that it didn't matter.

I had to go to Dad.

Dad said, that according to the report Ultra Magnus gave him…those Predacon's in the tubes?

They were _sparklings_.

The three of us just offlined a bunch of innocent sparklings!

I sat on the platform with my knees drawn up, thinking about what had happened.

Dusk came over and put a hand around my shoulder.

"You ok little brother?" she asked.

"They were just sparklings," I murmured, "They were _babies_!"

"Oh, Jack," Dusk whispered, rubbing my back, "It's ok, it's ok,"

"What do I do?" I asked, "I've never…they were…they were defenseless! And we _killed_ them!"

I put my head in my hands, my eyes burning.

"I don't know what to tell you," Dusk said softly, "C'mon, let's see how Magnus is doing."

I gave a mute nod and let her pull me up.

"We've done everything we can," Ratchet said, looking at Dad as Dusk and I came up, "Considering the limitations in our equipment…and less than ideal spare parts."

He stepped aside, revealing Ultra Magnus' new servo…

Or, should I say claw.

"It remains uncertain if Ultra Magnus' new appendage will be fit for battle," Jolt finished, "Though it _should_ prove functional…after a requisite amount of therapy,"

"That is all we can hope for, old friend," Dad replied.

I couldn't take my eyes off the claw. Three prongs of sharp silver metal.

"Wait and see," I heard Smokescreen say as he started towards 'Bee, "The claw is going to become his signature! You know like the way you _own_ that voice box that Ratchet slapped into your throat!"

Uh oh.

Dusk and I winced as 'Bee's expression darkened.

**"What do you mean by that! Do you think I _like_ being like this?!"**'Bee demanded, turning away from the rookie.

"I mean…everyone can understand you fine!" Smokescreen started, desperately trying to amend his mistake, "Why would you even consider getting it fixed now…"

"Dude," Dusk said, as 'Bee started giving a dark growl, "You are just digging yourself into a deeper hole…shut up now and it won't be so bad."

"Right?" Smokescreen squeaked out.

**"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?" **'Bee snarled, **"YOU'RE NOT HELPING HERE!"**

He stalked off, muttering something along the lines of 'rookie has no idea what the frag he's talking about'.

Dusk looked at me.

"I don't even want to tell him off about his language," she said.

"Whoa…" Miko breathed, turning to Raf, Dusk and me, "What he say?"

"You don't want to know," I muttered.

"Give her a clean version," Dusk warned Raf.

He nodded.

"'Bee's still kinda attached to the sound of his own voice," Raf explained, "His _original_ one,"

"Hey," Bulkhead started, "Look at the bright, shiny side! Commander Magnus, Jackie, and Jack singlehandedly put the kibosh on Project Predacon."

I closed my eyes, thinking about the sparklings. Wheeljack bowed his helm, thinking about the same thing no doubt.

"Though at least one beast that we know of remains," Dad corrected, "The one who has demonstrated the ability to transform,"

"Draconus?" Amber snorted, "Really?"

Dad looked at her in surprise.

"She knows, everyone knows," I said.

Ultra Magnus got up.

"Are you ok, sir?" I asked.

"Thanks to Ratchet and Jolt, and to you and Optimus," the Commander replied.

_"Prime!"_ came Fowler's voice from the computers.

"Yes?" Dad, Dusk and I automatically answered.

_"Optimus,"_

Dusk and I shrugged as Dad made his way over to the consol.

_"It's 'Cons again,"_ Fowler explained, _"_In_ progress this time,"_

Ratchet looked at the Groundbridge controls and then back at the rest of us.

"Coordinates received, Agent Fowler," he said, turning the Bridge on.

"Let's roll!" Ultra Magnus started, walking towards the open Bridge.

"Ep, ep!" Ratchet growled, "Your ability to roll remains predicated upon further exploration of your manual dexterity,"

Ultra Magnus raised his claw and attempted to close it…with very little success.

"I'm afraid that Ratchet's authority supersedes my own in medical matters," Dad replied, "Jack, Dusk, you will come with us,"

"Backup," Dusk shrugged as the two of us went down the stairs, shifting into mech and femme form as we hit th concrete floor.

"Roll out!" Dad ordered as he transformed and shot through the Groundbridge.

We followed and came into a factory zone.

_"Get into base attack formation,"_ Dad ordered over comm.

We all fell into formation, Dusk and I flanked Dad, 'Bee got right behind Dusk, Bulkhead behind me, Smokecreen behind 'Bee, Wheeljack behind Bulkhead and Arcee directly behind Dad.

A Groundbridge opened behind the Vehicons in front of us. The Vehicons started shooting as they backed into the opened Bridge.

Dad suddenly transformed and took to the sky.

I tilted my rearviews and saw what he did apparently.

_"Soundwave,"_ Dusk said, _"C'mon, let's help Dad out."_

Dusk shifted into femme form and then into her aerial alt, I felt the familiar electric rush and suddenly I was in the air.

Laserbeak shot at Dad and Dad reared back his fist and lashed out at the bird 'Con.

_"Ultimus! Lead the other Autobots in the ground assault!"_ Dad ordered, _"Dusk and I will distract Soundwave."_

I sighed and dove towards the ground, shifting to my semi alt.

_"Autobots!"_ I yelled, _"Take 'em out!"_

My first time leading a battle…I think I did well.

Well, except for the fact that the 'Cons got away.

We all hit the brakes and looked up at Dad and Dusk.

Dad hovered far above our helms, shooting at Soundwave while Dusk gave the 'Con chase, shooting at Soundwave from behind.

Suddenly, one of Dad's shots nailed Soundwave in the underbelly of his alt and the 'Con went down, hard.

Right into some power lines with a loud boom.

The rest of us transformed, looking at the rising column of dust in shock.

Dad had shot down a 'Con…and the TIC of the 'Cons too!"

"Whoa!" Smokescreen said, "That's a hard landing."

I rolled my optics and went over to Dad and Dusk as they landed.

"Nice shot," I nodded.

"Ratchet," Dusk said, disengaging her battlemask, "Reopen the Groundbridge."

"But make sure that the humans are kept at a safe distance," Dad finished, "For we will be returning with a Decepticon prisoner."

He then turned to Dusk and me.

"You two go first, get our human friends away from the Groundbridge until we can get Soundwave secured,"

"Yes Dad," we both said as the Groundbridge opened and we went through.

"DUDE!" Miko shouted, "Is it true? Do we have a 'Con!? Who is it?!"

"Soundwave," I said, shifting to human form, "Dad and Dusk shot him right outta the sky,"

Dusk drew herself up proudly as the blue glow faded from her skin.

"Dad says we need to get you guys outta here so you'll be safe," she said.

"All he said was they had to be a safe distance until they can get Soundwave secured," I replied.

"Aw," Miko pouted.

Dad and the others came in, Smokecreen, Arcee and 'Bee had their blasters onlined and pointed at the unconscious…I think…'Con. Dad and Bulkhead locked the 'Con into cuffs.

"What's going on?" I heard Mom ask as she and Dr. Williams came in from their shift, "I…dear Primus,"

She then ushered Dr. Williams over to where the other kids were and then came over to me.

"What is _Soundwave_ doing here?!" Mom demanded.

"Dad and I shot him out of the sky," Dusk preened, "Dad says we'll get something outta him…well, him being the TIC and Communications officer of the 'Cons and all,"

Mom went up to Dad, transforming as she did.

* * *

Elita POV

"You sure this is wise?" I asked Optimus, "Bringing a _Decepticon_ into the Base…where our _children_ and their _friends_ are?"

"I am sure that Soundwave will not be able to harm them," he replied.

There was a loud rattling noise and the two of us looked up to see the Communications Officer struggling against his bonds.

"Because we had the foresight to shield our new Base," Ratchet started, "Our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon Warship."

"Nor will they in turn be able to pinpoint his location," Optimus confirmed.

"Guess we have all the time in the world to make Mr. Personality to tell us everything he knows," Wheeljack chuckled.

* * *

Jack POV

"The 'Cons' Surveillance chief must know a lot, right?" I asked.

Dusk shrugged.

"I guess," she said.

"But…Soundwave doesn't speak," Miko pointed out, "Does he?"

"He used to," Amber shrugged, "Then 'Bee scrapped him,"

"When was this?" I asked.

"Chicago," Ben replied.

I've heard a bunch of things about the Chicago battle…but no one wants to elaborate on what happened. All I know was that Chicago was the place where Sideswipe died and Dusk first went into a Berserker gear.

"I'm not sure even has a _face_!" Raf whispered.

"Why is Megatron stealing human technology?" Dad asked, "What is he attempting to build?"

Soundwave gave Dad a chilling glare. Or at least, I could feel the ice from it.

And he replayed Dad's questions…remixing them and making them high pitched or like they were on a DJ's Board.

"Whoa," Miko breathed, "Optimus Prime: The Remix,"

"Ha, ha, very funny," I growled.

Something appeared on Soundwave's visor.

I zoomed in on the image and saw a smiley face.

"Jerk," Dusk snorted.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

"What'd you two see?" Ben asked.

"Soudwave's being cheeky," Dusk growled.

"I'll give him something to smile about," I growled, hopping off the railing and transforming.

Dusk followed me and grabbed my shoulder.

"No, Jack!" she said, "That's _my_ job."

'Bee grabbed us both by the shoulder and wing, making the both of us protest.

**"I'd stay back if I were you,"** he said.

"Why?" Dusk demanded, "You scrapped him once…you can do it again!"

"Oh yeah?" Bulkhead threatened, "Why don't I wipe that smile right off his face!"

"I'll help," I started.

"Soundwave, we have treated you fairly," Dad said, shooting Bulkhead and I a glare, "For the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build…_before_ we are forced to rely upon less _civil_ methods of interrogation,"

So…if he refuses…Bulkhead and I get a crack at him?

There was a high pitched sound and something stabbed at my audios and processor. I jammed my servos into my audios, Dusk fell to her knees, shrieking in pain. And just as it started…it stopped.

"Scrap this!" Ratchet hissed, "Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out!"

"What's he mean?" I asked Mom.

"It's a little known fact," Mom said, slight fear in her tone, "You know how he is able to see the moves a mech of femme makes in a fight before they make them?"

"I've heard,"

"He's not just a good strategist," Mom said in a hushed tone, "There have been stories…"

"Of what?"

"Soundwave is telepathic," Mom whispered, "Just like Dusk is,"

I frowned.

"My sister is telepathic and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know until she accidently said what I was thinking," Mom said, "She thought I had said it. Dusk doesn't use it much because she's afraid of being seen as a freak. She can't control it very well,"

"So why hasn't she broke into _his_ head yet?"

"Because his shields are strong," Mom shrugged, "Dusk's defenses are very strong, why do you think you can't feel the pain from her spark? She's blocking you, blocking all of us from feeling that,"

I looked at my sister, her optics were narrowed in Soundwave's direction and his helm was tilted towards her. I could nearly see the battle the two were going at.

"…would strongly suggest _opening _him up," Ratchet continued, "So we can have a firsthand look at the information recorded on his drives,"

Soundwave's visor lit up.

"Uh oh," my aunt whispered.

"Alright!" Bulkhead chuckled, "He's downloading data,"

"NO!" Dusk snapped.

"She's right," Ratchet growled, "Soundwave is _erasing_ data,"

Suddenly, Dusk gave a sharp yelp and fell backwards.

Dad caught her right as Soundwave looked up.

Both telepaths looked at each other.

Dusk's optics flashed Decepticon red.

"Soundwave: Superior," Dusk and…_Soundwave_… said in unison, voices an eerie harmony, "Autobots and Halfling: Inferior,"

And Soundwave's visor went dark. Dusk jerked in Dad's arms, optics returning to sapphire blue.

"Owwww," Dusk moaned, "My _helm,_"

"You ok?" I asked, "What happened."

"I d-don't want t-to talk ab-bout it," she stuttered, optics whirring as she tried to focus them.

Dad helped Dusk to her pedes and held her upright.

"Is he…?" Bulkhead started.

"Dead?" Dusk laughed bitterly, "Hardly,"

"His vital signs remain functional," Ratchet said, "It seems he has simply severed any communications…by crashing his own drives,"

Dusk rubbed her helm, transforming back to her human form and walking off.

I wanted to follow her, but my parents held be back.

"Soundwave broke her defenses," Dad said, "She needs time to be by herself,"

...

A few hours later, Dusk came back out, but was kinda standoffish. She snapped at us when we tried to come to her. The only one she let near her was Ben…and even then, she didn't speak much.

The computer beeped and we all jumped.

_"Prime, I'm on my way to Base!"_ Fowler said, _"But I just got word, the 'Cons busted into the Solaris Particle Collider Project at the South Pole,"_

Dad turned to the rest of us.

"Autobots…" he started.

Ultra Magnus started forwards, snapping his claw closed as easily as any fist.

"Ep, ep!" Ratchet snapped.

"Doc," Wheeljack interrupted, "The Commander's ready,"

"Hmph," Ratchet snorted, walking off, "Fine, fine,"

Ultra Magnus nodded his thanks and started towards the Bridge.

"I'm coming too," I stated, "And I'm not taking no for an answer,"

Dad looked at me and then snapped his vision towards Dusk.

"She needs to rest," I said, "She's been through a lot,"

"Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Jolt, remain here with Ratchet…to guard our Prisoner," Dad ordered, "Everyone else, transform and roll out!"

Ratchet started up the Bridge and we all shot through.

"Huh," I started as I stood, "Never been to the South Pole before,"

"Looks like someone was here before us," Mom said, pointing at a wrecked building.

"Maybe they're still here," my aunt added.

We onlined our blasters and started forwards.

Dad stopped suddenly and closed his raised servo, signaling us to stop.

"Go ahead," he said, and then patched us all into the comm.

_"I believe that Megatron may be attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock…do we let him?"_

"Remember what happened the last time," I warned Dad.

His optics turned cold and dark.

"No," Dad growled, "For you know as well as I that Megatron will used the reconstructed lock to Cyberform both Cybertron and Earth. And _that_ is one abuse of power that we cannot allow,"

_"*sigh* Understood,"_ Ratchet mumbled.

And we continued through the snow.

"Hey, Ratchet?" I asked.

_"What is it, Jack?"_

"How's Dusk?"

_"Still quiet,"_ he said, _"It's eerie…it's like she and Soundwave have switched roles. She, at least, talks to Ben."_

"At least she's ok,"

_"Physically, yes,"_ Ratchet replied, _"Mentally…it's hard to say,"_

I heard dull thuds behind us…and then a shriek.

I turned around and froze.

"Daaad," I started, "Don't look know, but we have company,"

Dad whipped around.

"Draconus," he growled.

"Down!" Ultra Magnus shouted as Draconus shot a river of flames at us.

We all ducked as the fire melted the snow where we stood.

I raised my blaster and started shooting, but I missed him. Repeatedly.

He flew past me and extinguished the fire. Everyone onlined their blasters as I offlined mine.

"The Decepticons must not be allowed to secure their target," I said, feeling the warm glow of the Key pulse through me, "_I_ will engage Draconus,"

"No," Dad growled, "You will go with the others, _I _will engage him."

"He's _mine_," I retorted, "I made a promise to him, and I intend to keep it,"

I ignored any other protest he had and I shifted to my Seeker form, battlemask engaging.

"You heard your leader's son," Ultra Magnus said, "Forge ahead,"

Mom laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Be safe," she whispered.

"I'm throwing myself into a battle with my insane cousin," I shrugged, "What could go wrong?"

She touched my wing and followed the others.

"Jack," Dad rumbled, "Come, let me…"

"As I said, he's _mine_," I said, "Let me prove myself,"

Draconus gave a shriek and dove down at me, I raised my blaster and started shooting, but he was too fast. He dodged every shot and started to form a blast of fire in his chest.

Right as he released it, I leaped upwards, the thrusters on my wings acting much like the ones on my Dad's jet pack.

Draconus smacked into the ground.

"Oho, _that_ had to hurt," I smirked.

Draconus righted himself and leaped into the air again.

"C'mon Puff!" I taunted, "Come and get me!"

We flew up right in front of the Moon, Draconus blasted fire at me, but I blocked it somewhat with Adoritar, cutting the blast into two separate streams.

The blade, surprisingly wasn't hot.

Then again, Sunscorcher was the same kind of blade, it absorbed heat.

I smirked beneath my mask and rammed into Draconus' midsection, sending him flying and I started shooting. He rammed into a cliff.

I continued shooting and the snow and ice started to fall.

"Avalanche!" I shouted as my cousin was buried.

Or…at least, I thought he was.

Um, yeah, he got straight up and rammed into _me_ this time.

He slashed at me with his talons, and nearly tore off my battlemask with every slice, knocking my head back and forth.

His helm shot forwards and I grabbed his fangs.

"Kal broke your teeth already…want to see if I can do the same?" I threatened.

He screeched in reply and his fire built up again, making my optics widen in fear.

I twisted his helm away right as the fire poured out. I squirmed out of his grip and hooked onto his neck, hanging on like a cowboy in a rodeo.

He knocked me off with a sweep of his talons, I reactivated the thrusters and started shooting. Draconus shrieked and turned his helm back. A shadow fell over me and I turned around…

Just in time to get a whack to the face with Draconus' tail, sending me out of control and spiraling towards the ground.

I started yelling as I couldn't stop.

I can't stop! I CAN'T STOP!

The ground kept getting closer and closer…

I saw my shadow on the snow…

And then nothing.

**So, nice ending huh? Poor Jack. There is a picture of the fight between those two, and I'll try to get the link to it up on my profile. You'll have to thank WingedWolfAlari for that. :)  
**

**I had heard that 'Wave was telepathic somewhere, though I don't know where, and thought that it'd be a little interesting to see if he could have a little mind war with the Autobot telepath, er, Autari telepath. Anyway, having him in her head is a traumatic experience, she won't snap out of it for a while. Anyway, I do have something planned for that...it'll be good...can anyone see where I'm going with that? *evil smirk***

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	60. Tricks and Traitors

**Well, this took a little longer than I expected it to. Hope you all enjoy it in any case! :)  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 59

Tricks and Traitors

Jack POV

I onlined, blearily shuttering my optics once, twice, three times, trying to get my bearings.

What happened? Where was I…?

There was an angry screech and I turned over, facing Draconus who transformed and landed in front of me.

Ah, _now_ I remember.

Ow. Major _ow_.

Dang cousin.

"It took a cataclysm to extinguish Cybertron's original Predacon inhabitants," Draconus said, stalking towards me, "You never stood a chance against me, _Prime_,"

"You're talking like you _are_ a Predacon," I mumbled, getting to my pedes.

"In fact," Draconus continued, not even hearing me as he transformed his servo into a blaster, "The time has come for _your_ extinction. The last of the Primes,"

I stared down the barrel of the blaster.

And I knocked it away with a roar.

I slammed into him, hitting him repeatedly and making stumble backwards. He tried to hit me and I blocked him. I swung at him again and he caught my fist, I swung again and he caught my other fist.

His helm came closer and closer to mine, I grinned under my battlemask…

And head-butted my cousin, knocking him backwards.

I rubbed my helm as Draconus came to a skidding stop.

The movies make it look a _heck_ of a lot easier.

"Stand down, Draconus," I ordered.

"I. Am. PREDAKING!" he roared, "And I will _never_ bow to your kind,"

He charged me, and kicked my chin, sending me upwards into the air.

I crashed back down to Earth and slid across the snow, creating a deep rut.

I lifted my helm weakly and let it fall back to the ground.

I vaguely heard Draconus screech angrily and fire lit up the sky.

And I closed my optics…right as my Legacy took control.

_The Base was quiet, our remaining forces watched Soundwave…sleep I guess._

_The adults stayed in the kids area, Ben was rubbing Dusk's shoulder, Amber and Sean had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders, and Dusk stared into space._

_"Ratchet, it may not be the Forge or the Omega Lock," Smokescreen said, "But we're gonna get our planet repaired."_

_The door opened and Fowler came out, making everyone's helms and heads snap towards him._

_Suddenly, the glass shattered and something shot through the window._

_"It's that bloody Bird 'Con!" Sean yelled, standing up, "He's here to finish the job!"_

_I wonder what he meant by that._

_"Sean, get back!" Amber shouted, unsheathing her blades. _

_Ben flicked his whips, snapping at Laserbeak._

_"He's coming for Soundwave," Dusk murmured, "Not Sean,"_

_"Oh no," Ratchet whispered, staring at the 'Con._

_It started shooting at the assembly, circling around and trying to get to its master. It shot out Soundwave's bonds and Smokescreen raised his blaster, shooting and knocking off a chip of the 'Con's wing._

_Laserbeak swooped upwards and then dove down, connecting with Soundwave's chassis…_

_And the TIC came back online._

_Bulkhead and Smokescreen charged at him, but Soundwave knocked them both back. Kicking Bulkhead and shoving Smokescreen back with a tentacle, then short circuiting the rookie._

_Bulkhead got back up, mace raised…and he got the same treatment as Smokescreen._

_Fowler charged at Soundwave with a fire extinguisher and was knocked backwards. Amber sliced at the 'Con's ankles but also was knocked back._

_"Amber!" Sean shouted._

_Soundwave turned his helm to Sean. A picture of a man who looked like an older version of Sean appeared on it…and then the word _terminated_ superimposed upon it._

_Sean backed up, eyes wide in fear._

_And he too was knocked flat._

_Soundwave then made his way to Ratchet, tentacles crackling with electricity._

_The medic shrieked as the electricity bit harshly into his frame, and then he crumpled into a heap._

_Soundwave picked the medic up and walked towards the door. He then stopped, looking at the two remaining conscious members of the Base._

_Ben's whips crackled as he stood in front of Dusk, who was standing still._

_That didn't sound like Dusk at all._

_Dusk never let a 'Con get by her…and she was doing it now…_

_Suddenly, Ben fell flat, whips knocked out of his hands._

_Dusk still stood, pulling her fists back to her sides._

_Soundwave gave her a nod and opened a Groundbridge, dragging Ratchet through._

_I couldn't believe it._

_My sister was a traitor._

_"JACK!"_

* * *

Elita POV

Draconus and Shockwave had escaped through a Groundbridge and there was nothing we could have done about it. There were no casualties on our side, but we very much decimated the other troops.

We started out of the research facility and into the snow when I saw it.

There was an extremely deep rut in the snow…and Jack was nowhere to be seen.

I picked up speed, running to where the rut ended…and saw my son, unconscious and in human form in the snow.

"JACK!" I shouted, "Wake up! Please!"

I heard the others come up behind me right as Jack wearly opened his eyes.

He shuddered, rubbing his arms.

"S-so, c-cold," he stuttered, then looked down at himself.

He gave a sigh and his form blurred, becoming armored once more.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You tell us," I said.

"Last thing I remember was getting kicked in the chin by my cousin," he admitted, rubbing said chin.

There was a feeling of unease in him that I didn't like.

_"What's wrong,"_ I demanded.

_"Nothing,"_ Jack said, hurriedly,_ "We should get home,"_

I looked to my sister.

"Ratchet, we require immediate transport back to Base," she said into her comm.

Nothing.

"Ratchet!" Arcee tried again, "do you copy?"

_"A-Arcee?"_ Bulkhead asked, sounding a little punch drunk.

"Bulkhead!" my sister said, "Is everything alright? Where's Ratchet?"

There was a brief silence.

_"He's…He's…_gone_,"_

"Can you get us a Groundbridge?" I asked.

_"Y-yeah,"_

The swirling green and blue vortex burst to life in front of us. We all walked through…and came into instant chaos.

The first thing I noticed was that my daughter and her friends were all lying sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

The second thing I noticed…was that Soundwave was gone.

"Optimus," I started, "Soundwave…he's _gone_!"

"And it seems that he took our medic with him," my mate finished.

I heard a faint groan and looked to see Dusk getting up, holding a hand to her head.

"M-mom?" she asked, wincing, "What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," I replied.

"What's this?" my sister asked, holding up a piece of metal.

"Peeled some paint off of Laserbeak," Smokescreen shrugged, "If I were a better shot, Ratchet would still be here!"

"Chin up, soldier," Ultra Magnus said, "We've combed the entire floor, for the moment, that remains our only clue,"

Bulkhead walked up.

"Nothin' in the Groundbridge log," he said, "If they Bridged Ratchet out of here, they used theirs. Not ours,"

"Or someone _helped_ them," Jack growled.

I raised an optic ridge. Something wasn't right here.

"Why take _Ratchet_ prisoner and leave these two and Dusk behind?" Arcee asked.

Dusk shrugged.

"If Megatron intends to hold our medic hostage," Ultra Magnus said, "I find it curious that he has not made demands,"

"It would stand to reason that Ratchet must possess something the Decepticons want," Optimus replied.

"Well whatever the 'Cons are after, Ratch won't give it up!" Bulkhead growled, slamming his fists together, "Right?"

I saw Dusk rub her head once more.

"Go get some sleep," I said to her, "You've been through a lot today,"

* * *

Jack POV

"I know what you did," I said, glaring at Dusk as she sat on her bed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"_You_ let Soundwave go," I growled.

She looked at me, extremely confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she insisted, "Jack, I was knocked out, just like Ben and the others!"

I frowned.

"You knocked _Ben_ out!"

Dusk's face grew shocked.

"Wh-what!?" she whispered, "J-Jack…you're c-crazy! I-I didn't d-do that! You have t-to believe m-me!"

She was crying now.

I felt her hurt that I didn't believe her, her fear of what I might do, the confusion…

She wasn't lying.

That's when I remembered.

Soudwave broke into her mind…could it possibly be the same thing that happened to 'Bee with Megatron?

But…Soundwave was still conscious.

So how…?

"You don't remember…do you?" I asked.

"Remember what?"

"That answers my question," I nodded.

I shifted my hand into a servo and opened it. Mom and Dad showed me how to do this not long ago.

A hologram of what I saw flickered above my palm. Showing Dusk knocking out Ben, Soundwave nodding to her, Dusk not moving.

Dusk looked horrified at me.

"Dear Primus," she whispered.

"I think Soundwave can control what you do," I explained, my servo shifting back to my hand, "Is that even possible?"

She looked at me uncomfortably.

"It's ok," I said, "I know you're telepathic,"

She bowed her head and muttered something under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, her eyes narrowed slightly and I wasn't touching the floor anymore.

"Put me down!" I yelped.

My feet touched the floor and I stared at her.

"You're…"

"This is why I don't tell you guys," Dusk admitted, "You're looking at me like I'm either a monster or a freak."

"Wrong," I said, "So what if you have psionic powers…I think it's cool,"

She gave a slight smile.

"I've never had anyone think that of me," she said, "Only ones who know of well, this, are Mom, Dad, 'Bee, Hatchet, Ben, Dr. Williams, and Amber,"

"How long have you been like this?" I asked.

"As long as I can remember," she shrugged, "I used to shatter objects when I was little by accident, the mind reading didn't come in until after I met Dad…even though I used to get whispers long ago."

"Soundwave is just as telepathic as you are," I said.

"He's stronger," Dusk murmured, "Him being inside my head…ugh! Jack, that's _never_ happened."

"You'll be ok," I replied, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You get some rest,"

"I'm rested enough," she retorted.

I didn't argue…she might put me on the ceiling.

We walked back into the main room.

"It's a little _too_ quiet out there," Wheeljack said as everyone walked over to the computers.

"Since the Decepticons no longer seek Predacon bones or Earth technology," Dad said, "There is no activity to track,"

"So, until Megatron makes a move, we're in a holding pattern?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ratchet didn't think this new hand he built for me was good enough," Ultra Magnus said, "But I'll tell you what _truly _isn't good enough. Giving up. We have no choice but to play this old school. Split into teams for maximum coverage."

An alarm sounded.

"We have incoming!" Fowler shouted, "A whole fleet's worth!"

Dad looked at Dusk and Amber.

"Dusk, Amber, you know what to do!" he ordered.

"C'mon Am," Dusk said.

"Don't forget the paint!" Amber shouted, hauling two cans of black and white paint over to my sister as Dusk transformed.

Dusk picked up Amber and the paint and the two hurried out.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

**"Why don't you go see?"** 'Bee smirked.

I shrugged and went outside.

"Jack!" Dusk ordered, "Get Amber and the black paint,"

"Huh?" I asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Dusk shrieked.

I transformed and grabbed Amber.

"Warehouse F," Amber said, "Hurry!"

"The mess hall?" I demanded.

"Yep,"

I shrugged and went over to it.

"Hold me up to the letter," Amber ordered.

I did so and Amber started to paint.

"There!" she said as she finished, "Now, _GO!_"

I ran back to the original hanger…or was it?

Dusk motioned us inside of Warehouse _F!?_

"Get in!" she shouted.

I nodded and went inside…right as a boom shook the earth.

We all raced back outside and saw that the Mess Hall, the original _F_…now _E_…was completely destroyed.

I looked up and saw Starscream and a few Vehicon jets flying off.

"The Mess Hall sure is a Mess," Smokescreen shrugged.

Dusk groaned, shaking her head.

"We are fortunate the Decepticons can be fooled by a simple paint job," Ultra Magnus said.

"You both did well," Dad said, "Thank you Dusk, thank you Amber,"

"No problem," Amber shrugged, "It was…kinda fun,"

"Only you would think that's fun," Dusk chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get back inside," I said.

"There you guys are!" Raf said, Miko, beside him, "I think I found out what the piece is doing!"

"What are you too doing up so late?" Mom asked.

"The explosions make a good wake up call," Miko shrugged.

"So the kid clipped the business end of the 'Con's transponder?" Wheeljack said approvingly.

"You're not such a bad shot after all," my aunt said.

"We thought you might be the best one to provide an analysis," Fowler admitted, "In Ratchet's absence."

"It's trying to communicate with the Warship," Raf said.

"How do you know?" Miko demanded.

"It's telling us," Raf said.

I took a look at the screen…

And Cybertronian script scrolled down the screen.

"Uh, Raf…" I started, reading the screen, "That's _Cybertronian _code_,_"

"Wait," Miko said, "First Raf understands Bumblebee…now he reads Cybertronian?! Are we sure _he's_ not some kind of alien,"

"He's not," I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

I gestured at myself, "If anyone would know about being an alien…it'd be me,"

"Or me!" Dusk piped up.

"Ah, right," Miko said.

"I've been learning for a while," Raf explained, not looking up from the screen, "In between stuff when…"

He started choking up a bit.

"When Ratchet had time to teach me," he finished, fighting tears.

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Raf," I started, "We'll bring him back,"

"If it's the last thing we do," Miko promised.

"If it's talking to its Mama," Fowler reasoned, "Can we triangulate the signal?"

"To a shielded warship?" Ultra Magnus said in a 'really' tone.

"If the transponder were still attached to Laserbeak," my aunt started, "We could follow it,"

Wheeljack's optics lit up even brighter.

"Maybe we should give it wings?" he suggested.

"Perfect!" Raf exclaimed, "We can use spare parts from the machine shop!"

"Then let's do it," Wheeljack finished, "For the Doc."

…

A few hours later, we had the pieces all in the Hanger.

"The frequency modulator keeps shorting out!" Raf sighed.

"Easy champ," Wheeljack said, "Lemme try uncrossing some wires,"

"Huh, now _there's_ something you don't see every day," Smokescreen hummed.

"Jackie wasn't always a loner ya know," Bulkhead shrugged, "Being a Wrecker was all about the team,"

There was a loud crash.

"Yep, ep, ep, ep!" Raf cried, "Miko I _needed_ that!"

"I was just trying to tighten up that thingamajig," she shrugged.

Raf snorted, "Puh-lease,"

Everyone stared at him.

"Dear Primus!" Ben gasped.

"NO!" Amber wailed, "Not little Raf! He was so young! Why cruel world!"

"The corruption is complete," Dusk groaned, facepalming.

"It's a miniature Hatchet," Sean sighed.

Speaking of Sean, he went up to Agent Fowler and the two talked.

I heard snatches of the conversation, something about recruitment and then something about "your father would be proud".

"Hey Jolt, care to give it a jump?" Wheeljack asked.

The blue medic nodded and flicked his whips across the wings of the machine. Arcs of blue lightning danced across it and it came online, rising in the air and dive bombing Sean and Fowler.

"Custer's Moustache!" Fowler shouted.

The flyer made a few more laps before crashing next to Raf and Miko.

"Sorry Agent Fowler," Raf called.

"Eh…think I need to change my star spangled shorts," the agent replied shakily.

"I'm still fine tuning Chip's remote," Raf explained.

"Chip?" Arcee asked.

"You named it?!" Amber added.

"So we're going to let this doohickey fly back to 'Con Central…" Smokescreen started.

"And lead us straight to Ratchet," I finished.

**Only two more in the season to do. I'm starting to wonder if I should make the movie part of this fic or make it its own story...let me know what you guys think!  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	61. Storms and Sugar Highs

**So this one is kinda short...I was hoping to get this one done before the Weekend Long stay at my Grandma's house. Looks like I did. ;)  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 60

Storms and Sugar Highs

Jack POV

"You _sure _we don't need to install a GPS on our _scout_ here?" Fowler asked skeptically as we all gathered outside of the Base.

Raf and Wheeljack had put the final touches on "Chip" just a few minutes ago, and we were now ready to launch.

"Too risky," Wheeljack dismissed, "Both sides are gettin' _real_ good at routin' out that kind of trick,"

"Besides," Smokescreen added, "We don't need a tracker,"

"We have Optimus and Dusk," Raf finished.

Both of my parents had given me the 'no fly' rule. So unfortunately, I couldn't join them…no matter how much I wanted to. And they assigned the other 'Bots on guard duty to make _sure_ I didn't get out!

My dad walked towards us with Dusk on his shoulder.

"But…won't the 'Cons see you both coming big guy?" Miko asked.

"Not until its too late," Bulkhead assured her as Dusk grinned.

"And if they catch him," Dusk started, "They'll miss me because I won't be in femme form,"

"You're flying…like that?" Ben asked.

"Duh," Dusk said, her wings flaring in annoyance, "Otherwise I'd be ready in my other form!"

"We'll be prepared for immediate mobilization upon your command, sir," Ultra Magnus nodded.

"Good luck Optimus, good luck Dusk," Smokescreen said.

"Be safe," Arcee added, "I mean it Dusk,"

"Same," Mom continued.

My sister sighed.

"Don't worry Mom," Dusk muttered, winking, "Both of you,"

**"Keep safe and bring Ratchet back, ok?"** 'Bee asked.

"Whatever the outcome," Dad started, looking at Raf, "Know that Ratchet would be most proud of your contribution,"

Raf gave a slight smile.

"C'mon kid," Wheeljack said as Dusk hopped down from Dad's shoulder, "Let's light this thing,"

Raf hit a button and 'Chip' shot upwards. Dusk's head snapped up and she crouched down. She then threw herself into the air, shooting upwards right as Dad chased after both her and 'Chip'.

"C'mon guys," Amber finally said, "Let's get inside so we can talk with the two of them as they fly."

* * *

June POV

A few hours later, there was really nothing to report. According to Dusk there were "clouds, clouds, and more clouds,"

We asked them if there was a cloud that looked like the _Nemesis_.

_"Nope!"_ Dusk replied, _"There is, though, a cloud that looks like a bunny rabbit. Oh look! There's one that looks like Dad!"_

_"You saw me,"_ Optimus deadpanned, which elicited a laugh from pretty much everyone.

_"Oops! Sorry Dad,"_

_"Stay on task, Dusk,"_

_"I am, I am,"_ she muttered, _"But Dad?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm bored."_

He didn't reply to that.

_"Are we there yet?"_ Dusk asked a few minutes later.

_"No,"_

_"How 'bout now?"_

_"No,"_

_"Now?"_

_"Do you see the _Nemesis_?"_ my mate growled, starting to get just a little irritated.

_"…No?"_

_"Then there is your answer,"_

_"But-it-could-be-hidden-behind-a-bunch-of-clouds-a nd-we-wouldn't-know-because-we-couldn't-see-it-and -if-we-couldn't-see-it-then-we-could-go-SPLAT! Right-on-the-bridge's-windows,"_

_"How much sugar did you have before you left?"_

_"Only-two-dozen-pixie-sticks, five-king-sized-snickers-bars, a-bag-of-Gummi-Bears, and-just-a-spoon-full-of-sugar-makes-the-medicine- go-down!"_

She actually _sang_ the last part, making Bumblebee shudder slightly at the _Mary Poppins_ reference. Dusk said he didn't like the movie very well…and he wouldn't tell us why.

_"Amber, Miko, Sean, you three will have some explaining to do when we get back,"_ Optimus growled.

"Honestly," Amber said, "We didn't do _nothin_!"

"And you think _my_ sugar highs are bad," Jack muttered, grinning.

"I still haven't forgotten the farewell party for Kal and Kara!" I said, shaking my finger at him.

"Hey, _Kal_ was the one who knocked me into the power outlet,"

I shuddered. I remembered that very well.

Kal had been at the peak of his sugar induced craziness and when Jack tried to get him to calm down…the Kryptonian had thrown him into the mega-sized power outlet…

Jack's eyes lit up like LED lights and I had immediately tried to restrain him…

It didn't work.

And then we had _two_ hyper superpowered alien teenagers on our servos.

Jack shot around from one end of the room like he was in a pinball machine, wreaking havoc and giving even _Blurr_ a run for his money with his speed talking…

Just like Dusk was now.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked, shaking my head.

"About 400 miles from here," Jolt said.

"And Dusk is keeping pace with Optimus…in human form,"

"You'd be surprised at how fast she is," Ben said, "Air is her element. According to…Ratchet…Dusk's mom was once recorded at a speed of 500 mph on a straight flight. And almost 600 on a dive. Dusk…I think her fastest flight was about 200 mph straight on…almost 300 on a dive. Guardians are built for speed…Cybreian Halflings, even more so,"

_"AAAAHHHH!" _Dusk squealed, _"'Cons! We-got-'Cons-on-our-tails! What-are-we-gonna-do-now-that-they-know-where-we-a re-and-they-are-attacking-and-I-dunno-what-I'm-gon na-do-how-bout-you-and-wha…"_

_"Dusk," Optimus growled sternly, "Calm down,"_

_"Ok, I'm-calm, I-am-so-calm-I'm-calmer-than-the-ocean-on-a-sunny- day…but-then-there-are-sharks-and…"_

_"DUSK!"_

_"Ow my head."_

Looks like she came off the sugar high.

We heard the sounds of battle coming from their comms.

_"I'm going after Chip," _Dusk said, _"Keep the 'Cons off my tail,"_

More blaster fire and explosions…this really didn't sound good.

And then…

_"Optimus to Base, come in," _my mate started.

"Commander," Ultra Magnus said, "Have you determined the Warship's location?"

_"No, Ultra Magnus,"_ Dusk sighed, _"The transponder has been destroyed."_

_"We are no closer to finding Ratchet than when we began," _Optimus finished sadly.

There was silence in the Base.

"Can you and Dusk…you know…keep going in that direction?" Sean asked, "I mean, I'm sure you'll run into the ship…"

_"We will try,"_ Optimus replied.

_"Autobot Base! Do you read!?"_ a familiar voice demanded.

"Was that…?" Sean asked.

_"This is Ratchet, can anyone hear me?!"_

"RATCHET!" everyone shouted.

_"Loud and clear, old friend!" _Optimus replied happily.

"Woo-hoo!" Miko shouted as everyone else cheered excitedly.

_"Listen to me,"_ Ratchet said urgently, _"Megatron has managed to rebuild the Omega Lock_ onboard_ his warship! I've deactivated the Decepticon shielding system. You should be able to get a fix on my coordinates!"_

He paused for a moment.

_"Optimus, you must hurry!"_ Ratchet continued, _"Megatron is preparing to Cyberform _Earth_ as we speak!"_

And the transmission ended.

_"Ratchet!?"_ Optimus asked.

Nothing.

_"Autobots, lock onto those coordinates,"_ my mate ordered, _"And prepare to storm the Warship."_

"You heard our leader!" Ultra Magnus shouted, "We're going in and we're going in heavy. Gear up!"

I shifted to femme form and grabbed my rifle, slinging it over my shoulder. I looked at Jack.

"Stay here," I ordered.

"I can help!" Jack protested, "Mom, please!"

"I won't endanger you," I said, "After this day…either your father or Megatron will stand."

Jack's eyes went wide in terror.

"You've _got_ to let me go!" he begged.

I shook my helm.

"If Megatron managed to capture you, your father would easily give his own spark to save you…only to have Megatron kill you both. I will not lose the men or mechs in my life that easily."

I turned to the other humans.

"Make sure he stays," I said, walking towards the Groundbridge.

They nodded and Jack closed his eyes.

That was one reason I had him stay…I didn't tell him the other.

The other reason…

I had had a dream the night before.

And I watched my son die right in front of me…

By Megatron's hand.

I looked at my sister.

"Let's roll," she said and I nodded.

"Let's," I replied, cocking the rifle as the two of us walked through the open Bridge.

**Only one more to go...and then the movie. I'm thinking the Movie would be good as its own story...but, that all depends on the length. The Cybres Resurrection will be _after_ the movie, seeing as Dusk doesn't come back to Second Earth or Cybertron during it. I'm going to _try _to get _Deadlock_ on before I have to go on the trip. And it will be the last chapter in the story...unless the movie is short enough. And if it's not...I will go back and delete this part of the AN. :P  
**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	62. Dead or Alive

**And now, I am so sorry to say, we've reached the end...until October :) Thank you all for saying with me on this story. I love you all and I hope you'll stay with me!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! Hot off the press! :)  
**

**Starts in Jack's POV**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, all rights to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 61

Dead or Alive

Jack POV

I watched as Mom and the others went into the Bridge…and I made a break for it. There was no way I was going to let my dad…

I was seized from behind by Ben and Sean and forced into a headlock by Ben.

"Let go!" I shouted, "They need me! He'll _kill_ him! I feel it! Please let me go!"

The two grown men didn't let go.

After a few minutes, that crazed 'flight or fight' moment had passed and we were on the platform waiting for a sign.

"Jack?" Ben asked, "Can…can I talk to you a minute?"

I nodded.

"Alone?" he clarified.

The two of us walked down the stairs and into a hallway.

"What happens when they get control of the Lock and restore Cybertron?" Ben asked, "Do you know?"

I shook my head.

"No one's told me anything," I admitted, "I just know that…"

And then it hit me.

"They're going to leave…" I breathed, "And…I'll have to choose…oh dear God…"

"Easy," Ben said, "Jack…I uh…I want you to do something for me."

"What…" I asked warily.

He looked away, embarrassed.

"It's something for you to do…_after_ we get the Omega Lock and fix Cybertron."

* * *

Elita POV

"Wreckers!" Ultra Magnus called.

Jolt, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack followed the Commander towards the Bridge.

"'Bee, Smokescreen, Arcee with me!" I ordered, running in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, Smokescreen halted.

I turned back towards the rookie and saw what he did.

Megatron had the Dark Star Saber with him.

"Smokescreen!" I shouted.

He looked back at me and then at Megatron, but then followed.

"We can't stop him," I explained, "Not with that…monstrosity he calls a weapon,"

Smokescreen nodded sadly and continued down the hall.

"Let's move," I said, and the four of us transformed, driving down the hall towards the Lock.

I heard the sudden squeal of brakes and a transformation.

"Go on without me," I heard Smokescreen say.

Arcee, Bumblebee and I transformed and looked back at the rookie.

"That isn't the mission," I growled.

He ignored me and activated the Phase Shifter on his wrist.

"There's something I need to do," he replied, and ran through the wall.

I sighed and turned to my adopted son and my sister.

"Don't you two even think about bailing on me," I threatened.

"'Lita," Arcee sighed, shaking her helm, "You and I have known each other _how_ long?"

**"Like _I'm_ going to suffer your wrath,"** Bumblebee mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

**"I love you Mom,"** he replied nervously.

I patted his shoulder armor and the three of us ran down the hall.

"Ratchet, we're approaching your position," Arcee said over the comm…

Right as Starscream and his minions came into the same hall.

"What!?" he demanded.

"Scrap," my sister hissed.

"Attack!" Starscream shouted, and his armada shot at us.

* * *

Jack POV

"Ben, you do know what you're asking is crazy, right?" I asked as soon as we walked into the main hall.

"Shhh," he hissed, "I know…but…she'll be unhappy if you don't,"

"She'll be torn between going and staying," I sighed, "Just like me,"

"She'll feel a little better if you do what I've asked you to do,"

I sighed.

"Fine," I said, "I'll do it,"

He grinned brightly.

"Thank you, Jack, thank you so much," he whispered as we came up to the group.

_"Ultra Magnus to all units,"_ I heard the Commander say, _"We will be delayed…Soundwave pulled one of his relocation tricks."_

_"Oooo, I really hate that mech," _Dusk growled over the comm., _"I would give him a piece of my mind if I were there right now…throw him against the wall and make him do what _I_ want for a change. See how he likes _that_!"_

An idea popped into my head.

"Raf," I started, "Can you get me onto the Warship's bridge?"

"Your mom said for you to stay here!" Amber growled.

"Says the girl who sneaks out on every excursion," I retorted.

"Touché," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Sure…" Raf started, "Now that I have a fix on it…But you won't have a chance against Soundwave! Look what he did to Dusk!"

"I will if I have backup," I replied, looking to Miko, "Still know how to use that armor?"

Miko's eyes lit up mischievously and she ran down to the Apex Armor.

"If you're going, we're going with you," Sean said.

"Yeah, there's no way you're leaving us behind!" Amber added.

"Your mom would kill us if we didn't come," Ben finished.

I watched as all three of them drew weapons.

Sean had katanas much like Wheeljack's, nightmare black blades rimmed with white and a tiny glyph marked on the blade next to the hilt.

Amber's twin blades slid from her bracers, triangular pieces of glyph-etched, golden metal that mirrored those of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's.

Ben pulled out his ballpoint pens, activating the thin cords that lay within them, the cords flickered with blue-white sparks, just like Jolt's.

And the Groundbridge fired.

I transformed and stood next to Miko, letting the three adults go through.

"Surprise!" I heard them shout.

"That's our cue Jackrabbit!" Miko chirped and the two of us charged through.

My senses kicked into battle gear. Four Vehicons: minor to medium threat. Soudwave: Major threat.

"You take the two on the left," I ordered.

We both took down the first two Vehicons with ease. Man, these guys are built pretty shabbily.

Miko downed her second one.

"Pick on someone your _own_ size!" she scoffed.

The last Vehicon shot at her, the blasts pinging off of the Apex Armor without so much as denting it.

I punched the Vehicon, sending it flying towards Soundwave, who easily tilted his frame so that the unfortunate Vehicon smacked into the wall.

"Get him?" Miko asked innocently, pointing at Soundwave.

"Get him," I confirmed, glaring at the telepathic 'Con.

And we both charged him.

The mech didn't move much. He lifted a slender servo and a Groundbridge spun to life. Who knows where it lead to! And I don't think Miko and I wanted to know!

The two of us backed up, trying to keep away from the 'Con.

"Raf…" I started, "Showtime!"

_"Are you _sure_ about this Jack?"_ he asked, _"Last time we crossed the streams…"_

"DO IT!" I shouted as Soundwave kept getting closer and closer with that Bridge, "RAF! _NOW_!"

A second Groundbridge opened behind Soundwave.

Thank you, Raf.

The pull between the two Bridges got stronger and stronger and Miko and I set our pedes. Amber and Sean hid behind Miko.

Ben started sliding forwards.

"Whoa!" he yelped as he lifted off the ground.

I caught him around the waist and backed up.

Suddenly, the pull stopped.

And Soundwave was gone.

"Enjoy the Shadowzone dude!" Miko called, knowing Soundwave could hear her.

"Say hi to Skyquake for us!" Amber laughed nervously.

"C'mon," I said, "We need to figure out how to navigate this thing,"

We all ran up to the controls and I stood at them, reading.

I pressed a few commands…and the ship rocked from side to side.

"WHOA!" Miko yelped, "Dude! Where'd you learn to drive!?"

I shot her a glare.

"Very funny," I growled, "An Autobot who can't drive."

After a few tries, I finally got the ship righted again.

"Guess you really got them shook up…huh Jack?" Sean joked.

"Ha, ha…AH!" I shrieked, holding my servo against my chassis.

"Jack!" Miko cried, "Are you ok?"

"Get me to the Omega Lock…_NOW!_" I ordered.

A Groundbridge fired up and I ran through…

Right as 'Bee took two more shots to the chest.

I couldn't move.

Mom was screaming, Dusk was screaming and trying to rip out my uncle's spark…

Dad couldn't do anything but watch in horror as 'Bee's sky blue optics flickered and…and _died_.

A tearing pain entered my spark…and I knew.

My big brother was gone. Dead.

I fell to my knees and started crying.

Megatron grabbed Dusk and threw her, screaming into 'Bee's lifeless shell, shooting at her as he did.

Another tearing pain. Pitch black optics turning sapphire and then ash grey, my big sister was gone.

There was a sudden burst of violet on my left side and something slammed into the side of my helm, crumpling it, melting it.

It burned, oh dear God it burned!

I heard Mom shriek in denial as darkness crept over my vision.

I put a shaking servo to my helm…why was there a hole? There wasn't a hole…

I looked at Dad and reached for him…

"Daddy…" I breathed…and the darkness rushed in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dad roared.

I pitched forwards and fell helm first into the Omega Lock.

* * *

Elita POV

I watched as the shot crashed into my son's helm and I screamed.

"NO! JACK! NO!" I wailed, thrashing against Ratchet's hold, "RATCHET LET ME GO! LET ME GO _NOOOOOWWWW! JAAAACK!"_

Ratchet murmured something to me, but I wasn't paying attention.

Megatron had killed my only biological son. My Jack. And I couldn't do anything about it.

I watched as the soft, electric blue liquid cybermatter absorbed my son's frame.

And I felt my spark being torn into pieces.

My children were dead. All three of them.

* * *

Authoress POV

Optimus watched in horror as the three shots he was unable to stop crashed into Bumblebee's chassis, into his spark, the Star Saber clattering from his grip. He watched as a shot crashed into Dusk's midsection, as her dark black optics flashed back to sapphire for an instant…and then flickered off. He watched as the last shot crashed into Jack's helm, blowing a clean hole straight through it.

Jack looked painfully at his father, reaching for him.

"Daddy…"

His voice was like a tiny child's…but all Optimus could do was watch as Jack's optics died as he offlined and as he fell and joined both of his elder siblings in the Omega Lock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Prime roared.

And he snapped.

The Prime twisted out of his brother's grip and mercilessly pounded into the warlord.

"_YOU_ TOOK THEM FROM _ME_! YOU KILLED MY _CHILDREN_! MY _SPARKLINGS_!" Optimus howled, "HOW _DARE_ YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU TO _PIECES_ WITH MY OWN SERVOS!"

The Prime delivered a crushing blow and Megatron yowled, crashing into the wall and down to the ground.

Optimus saw red. He lost _everything_. Any calm that a Prime was supposed to have…was gone. He saw Elita and Arcee both being held back by Ratchet and Starscream, he saw the sisters screaming for the Warlord's energon.

Megatron grabbed the Dark Star Saber and slashed at Optimus. A burst of violet energy poured from the jagged blade and slammed into the Prime, sending him tumbling over the edge.

The Warlord stalked over to the Prime and raised the sword to execute him.

"Prepare to join your adopted _son, _your true _son_,and your adopted _daughter_ in the All Spark!" Megatron snarled.

"MEGATRON!" three voices shouted.

The Warlord turned and felt something sharp pierce through him. He let out a shuddering gasp as he saw the long blade of the Star Saber sticking through his gut.

Three pairs of optics: sapphire blue, royal blue, and sky blue.

Three Autobot younglings dripping with what looked like liquid light.

Skyfyre, Ultimus, and Bumblebee were all three holding the hilt.

"You took my voice," Bumblebee snarled, "You will _never_…"

"Rob anyone," Skyfyre continued, "of _anything_,"

"_Ever_ again," Ultimus finished.

Megatron raised the Dark Star Saber weakly, but the sword fell from his grip.

All three children of the Prime tilted the Star Saber down…and darkness overtook the Warlord.

Optimus watched as his brother fell towards the Earth as a glowing meteorite. He closed his optics sadly.

"Goodbye…brother," he whispered.

* * *

Jack POV

Dusk, 'Bee and I ran towards Dad and helped him up. My big brother and big sister were alive, heck, _I _was alive! I still had a hard time believing it.

"C'mon Dad," I said, "Let's get to Mom and the others."

And we climbed back up to the others right as Starscream, Shockwave and a few Vehicons ran out.

"You're alive!" Mom cried, running towards us.

"Bumblebee…" Ratchet started.

"Your voice…" my aunt whispered.

"My voice? What are you g…" 'Bee stopped and Dusk and I stared, "My voice!"

Part of his mask came away, revealing his mouth. A huge grin splitting it.

"Ratchet!" 'Bee cried, running forward and hugging the medic, "I've got my pipes back!"

"Yes!" Ratchet laughed, "Yes, we've noticed,"

"The cybermatter," 'Bee murmured, stepping away and examining his remade body.

"It is the only possible explanation," Ratchet agreed.

"It would seem that the old field medic made good after all," Dad said, putting a servo on 'Bee's shoulder as Mom gave my big brother a hug.

Dad turned to the side and spoke into his comm.

"Optimus Prime to all units," he said, "Megatron…is no more,"

"I don't know if I should be happy or a little sad that he's gone," Dusk said, folding her arms over her chassis.

"Hey…Dusk? You fell into the cybermatter too," I pointed out, "Shouldn't your spark be ok?"

Dusk frowned.

"I'm still getting pain from it…but it's not as bad as before…maybe…maybe I just got more time added to my clock,"

"Back there at the Lock," I said, "You were in Berserker Gear…"

"Yeah…?"

"You didn't try to scrap us,"

She gave a sly grin.

"I finally controlled it," she said, smiling, "I know what I do now. I can control who I give a one way ticket to the Pit,"

"Language!" 'Bee started.

Dusk glared at him.

"…I propose we put it to good use," I heard Ratchet say.

"Agreed, old friend," Dad nodded, "Ultra Magnus, set course to Cybertron,"

'Bee gave a smirk as he held a servo up to his comm.

"Hey, Raf!" he said, "If you can tear yourself from your laptop for two seconds…Bridge yourself up here so we can get to Cybertron already!"

I heard Fowler ask who was speaking and after a moment's pause…

_"'Bee?"_ Raf asked.

"Who else?" my brother grinned, "Come on! We're waitin' for ya!"

_"You…you got your voice back!"_

"I'll explain when you get up here," 'Bee promised, "C'mon!"

_"Just a minute!"_ Raf cried excitedly.

* * *

Elita POV

The Spacebridge opened and we came into Cybertron's airspace. Jack and Dusk had both reverted to human form, and I noticed Jack's eyes glowed bright electric blue as soon as we had come through the Bridge.

A sad smile graced his face as he looked at our home.

"Optimus," Ratchet started softly, "I am afraid that I…was never able to learn Shockwave's side of the cybermatter equation…this…may be all we ever have. And Cybertron is a much larger planet than Earth,"

"Then we must launch the Cybermatter directly at Cybertron's very core," my mate answered.

I looked at him, shocked.

"Optimus," I started, "Into the heart of Primus himself?"

"That is what I am planning to do,"

Ratchet shook his helm incredulously, but turned to the computers again as Optimus and I headed out.

"Optimus, out there on the Omega Lock," I started, "Did you see who I thought you saw?"

"They looked like the mechs I once knew," Optimus nodded, "But I cannot be for certain, any records of them show them as deceased."

"We are haunted by ghosts then," I said, shakily.

"But it is a friendly one at that," Optimus replied, "It seems that Recoil, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide and Jazz are on our side…even from the grave."

"I always wondered what happened to Recoil," I murmured as we neared the Well of All Sparks, "He just disappeared."

"I suppose we will never know," Optimus said, putting his arms around my waist and then giving me a light kiss.

"I'm not sure I like your new height," I pouted, "I have to stand on the tips of my pedes just to reach your chassis!"

"Perhaps you need to grow a little more," he teased, a low, rumbling purr building in his chassis as he swept me off my pedes.

"Commander!" Wheeljack announced, walking in and making both Optimus and I jump, "Oh, sorry,"

Will we _ever_ get a moment alone?

"What do you wish to report, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked, putting me down and straightening to his full height.

Wheeljack cleared his throat.

"We've arrived at the Well of All Sparks," the Wrecker muttered.

Optimus nodded and the three of us went back to the bridge.

"Are you ready?" Optimus asked Ratchet as he came up behind him.

Ratchet gave a nod…and pressed on the screen.

The Omega Lock glowed and a stream of pale, blue white light shot from it and into the gaping hole from which so many new sparks had come from, had taken sustenance from. Ever since Cybertron went dark, no sparklings had lived…

Except one.

And he stood before us now.

Jack leaned over the railing of the deck, eagerly watching as…

There was a bright glow that emanated from the planet and I felt a rush run through me.

_**"Well done, my children,"**_

Every Cybertronian/Cybreian and the few humans who could understand Cybertronian stood stock still at the deep, rich voice that came from seemingly the depths of Cybertron.

"Well, _he's_ awake," Dusk shrugged.

"Was that...?" Sean started.

"Primus," Jolt smiled, "He's awake. After all these eons,"

"Ahhh, such _luster_," a voice said from behind us.

We all turned to face a familiar red Decepticon medic.

"What!?" Knockout demanded, "I'm joining the winning team!"

And he was promptly knocked flat by Miko's fist.

The human Wrecker dusted her armored hands proudly before crossing her arms.

"Sw-eet!" Amber cheered, "Man, wish I could do that!"

"You already took out a 'Con!" Ben protested.

"Screamer's a wimp. He don't count," Amber shrugged.

A sudden shriek pierced through the air.

Everyone turned to face the window…right as a shadow passed in front of our sun.

"The Predacon," Ultra Magnus snarled.

"Draconus," Jack growled, form flickering.

"I guess some fights are not meant to be finished in one major battle," I said.

"If he gains his sanity again," Jack started, "Which…I think he might. He will come after me for one of two things."

"And they would be?" Jolt asked.

"One: I broke my promise to him, I didn't offline him before he could hurt Megatron," Jack pointed out, "And Two…I helped Bumblebee and Dusk kill his father."

"We'll fight him another day," I replied, "I know it will not be the last we see of Draconus…or the Predaking,"

* * *

Jack POV

Winning a major battle and ending a war: Good thing.

Restoring my real home world: Even better good thing.

Dad telling us that the 'Bots would have to leave to repair said world: Bad thing, very, very,_ very_ bad thing!

I leaned on the railing, thinking about my decision and vaguely hearing something Fowler was telling the other kids. Dad had told me that I could stay here with my friends…or I could go with him and Mom and 'Bee and Dusk and Arcee back to Cybertron to rebuild.

Friends or Family…

I held my head.

This was hard, very hard.

I watched as my aunt walked by me and stopped.

Arcee looked back at me, noticing that I was still in human form.

"It's been quite a ride," I nodded.

"Keep in touch Jack," my aunt started, "Don't make me hunt you down,"

I gave a weak smile at her attempt at a joke.

"You won't have to," I said.

"What?" she asked.

I hopped over the railing and hit the ground lightly.

"Jack…what are you doing?" Raf asked.

"Aren't you staying here?" Miko added.

I smiled sadly at them.

"I've spent seventeen almost eighteen years on this planet…" I said, looking up at my parents, "I think it's time for me to learn what life's like on the planet I was supposed to live on,"

Mom gave a choked sob and embraced me, rocking me back and forth, I could feel the joy and love from her as I made my decision to go home. To go back to Cybertron.

I looked down at my human form, rubbing my arms, and running my hands through my hair.

"I don't think I'll be needing this form for quite a while," I finally said.

I felt my Legacy take hold and the electric rush flooded me.

"Are you ready?" 'Bee asked.

"There's…one more thing," I said, turning around.

Heavy footfalls came from the hallway...

A crimson and gold mech came through, albeit a little unsteady on his pedes.

He had the same build that I did, but his helm was plain, more similar to 'Bee's than mine. The mech came up to Dusk who froze, watching the stranger warily.

The mech disengaged his battlemask and Dusk shrieked.

"I was expecting something a little more on the hugging side," the mech said with a bit of disappointment…

With _Ben's_ voice.

Dusk's optics were huge, she started to shake violently.

Ben put a servo gently on Dusk's shoulder.

"I told you I'd love you even after the stars turned cold," Ben whispered, his sapphire optics gleaming brightly, "That means, I'll follow you no matter where you go,"

Dusk started crying and Ben pulled her close.

"Wh-what have y-you d-done!?" she wailed, "J-Jack! Wh-why?"

"I didn't want to see you unhappy," I replied, "It was Ben's idea."

Ben and Dusk broke apart and Ben knelt down to face his mother.

"You're not mad, are you?" Ben asked.

"Mad?" Dr. Williams asked, "I am royally furious that you didn't tell me! But…sweetheart, is _this_ what you want?"

A gentle smile graced his faceplate.

"More than anything," he replied.

Dr. Williams laid a hand on Ben's helm and a low rumbling purr ran through his frame. She then kissed him and turned to Dusk.

"You keep an optic on him, Dusk," she warned.

"He's not coming," Dusk stated bluntly.

"I am too," Ben protested.

"Over my cold grey sparkless she…" Dusk stopped, and raised a servo to Ben's shoulder.

What was there…it even shocked me.

It wasn't an Autobot insignia, nor even a 'Con or a Predacon's…

It was a silver bird with its wings outstretched, holding an olive branch in its right talon and a sword in its left.

Ben wasn't an Autobot.

He was an Autari.

Ben smiled.

"I think you have had more influence on us than you thought," he said, "Jack meant to make me an Autobot…but Ratchet says that when one is around a Cybreian…a little bit of them rubs off on you. I've known you since third grade Dusk, and I know you think that I can't marry you because you say you have a year left to live…"

He lifted her chin and looked her straightforward.

"I love you more than anything, so what if you are dying? I'd rather have you than any girl on this planet…or on any," he continued, "I want you to know, even when you're gone…I will never love another, you are my other half. Please, allow me just a little pleasure, even if it is for less than a year, please,"

Tears streamed down my sister's faceplate and she ran into Ben's arms, wrapping her own around him.

Ben rubbed between Dusk's wings and stopped suddenly.

He held her out at arms-length.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" he asked.

Dusk gave a nod, her optics still closed.

A smile lit up the red and gold mech's faceplate as he once again held Dusk close.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

Ben looked cheekily at me.

"That's for us to know,"

He turned to the others and the both of them waved farewell.

'Bee and I joined them at the edge of the Groundbridge.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," my family and Ben replied.

And we walked through the Groundbridge…

And onto Cybertron.

I felt a joyful peace rush through me and I shuddered in the delight of it.

**_"Welcome home, Ultimus Prime,"_** Primus' voice thundered, **_"Welcome back, my son. The Last Prime."_**

**And it is over. Thank you all once again. And hey, I will be back. Now that this is over, I can work on the other Prime fics...and then once October rolls around (and I can get the movie wrestled away from my little sister...) I'll be back on this one!  
**

**And once again: Recoil does not belong to me. He is Darth Sky Commander's OC.**

** Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
